Añoranza- Primera Temporada
by KamyImaryOficial
Summary: Candy y Terry disfrutan de las vacaciones de verano en Escocia al lado de los demás alumnos del colegio Real San Pablo. El amor y la pasión entre ellos crecen a pasos agigantados y deciden dar rienda suelta a sus emociones, sin imaginarse que no todos estarán de acuerdo con dicho romance; esta arrebatada decisión los llevará a vivir los momentos más felices pero también las situaci
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1- Pasión**_

Recostado sobre la suave hierba de aquella colina en Escocia, con la cabeza apoyada en ambas manos y la vista clavada en el azul cielo, Terry suspiraba al recordar los bellos momentos pasados junto a Candy.

Las semanas transcurridas de ese verano habían sido maravillosas. No recordaba que hubiera disfrutado tanto las vacaciones con anterioridad, pero ciertamente desde que Candy apareció en su vida las cosas pintaban mucho mejor. Candy….esa pequeña pecosa entrometida y mandona que lo enloquecía. A Terry nunca le habían faltado las chicas, pero Candy era especial, tan diferente. Estaba enamorado de ella, se había dado cuenta hace tiempo, pero constantemente se preguntaba si ella sentiría lo mismo. Obviamente Candy sentía algo hacia él, atracción, cariño, y hasta compasión quizá, ¿pero amor? ¿Cómo podría ella enamorarse de un tipo que constantemente la hacía enfadar, llorar y la ofendía besándola contra su voluntad? Además tenía a ese tal Anthony metido en la cabeza todo el tiempo. Anthony con sus rosas y sus finos modales. "Yo no puedo ser así", se repetía todo el tiempo, aunque reprochándose el ser tan brusco y grosero con Candy cada vez que estaban juntos, sin embargo, de los besos robados, de eso no se arrepentía, aun los sentía frescos en sus labios. "Basta Terry tienes que hablar con ella", pensó, "ve a buscarla en este mismo momento. Tienes que decirle que te encanta verla enojada, pero que no lo haces con intención de molestarla, que lamentas mucho haberla hecho llorar y que si la besas a la fuerza es porque cuando la tienes cerca manda tu corazón y no tu mente, y que solo quieres tenerla entre tus brazos, abrazarla y besarla una y otra vez. Que quieres pasar el tiempo a su lado y…preguntarle si ella te ama de la misma manera". Pero una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Con que aquí estás.

-¡Candy!

-Fui a buscarte a tu castillo pero me dijeron que habías salido. Imaginé que estabas por aquí.

-¡Vaya pero qué sorpresa! Creía que no me volverías a hablar en lo que resta del verano. Supuestamente te ofende sobremanera que aproveche cualquier oportunidad para besarte contra tu voluntad, no te preocupes, lo hacía solo por molestarte, pero ahora que veo que mis besos te encantan y vienes por más ha perdido la gracia. No lo volveré a hacer. Aunque….-tomando la mano de Candy y sonriendo maliciosamente-si me lo pides amablemente…no podría negarme.

-¡Basta ya Terry!-Soltó su mano pero se dejó caer sobre la hierba a su lado- No seas engreído, tampoco eres tan bueno besando.

-¡Ohhh! Jajaja. Ya veo. ¿Entonces la señorita "Pecosa" tiene mucha experiencia recibiendo besos?

-¡Claro que no! De hecho…tú…tú fuiste…mi primer beso me lo diste tú.-Terry sonreía ampliamente, enternecido y maravillado por la timidez de Candy.

-Para ser tan malo besando, tus mejillas se encienden bastante al recordarlo.

-¡No digas tonterías! Y si, sigo molesta contigo por ser tan atrevido. Pero no hablemos de eso, solo he venido a mostrarte esto. Es una carta de Albert y te menciona. Pensé que querrías leerla.

-¡De Albert!

-No sé cómo se enteró que estaba aquí. Supongo que la envió al colegio y las hermanas le informaron donde estaba. Que hermosa vista desde aquí.

-¡Se marchó a África!

-Sí África. Eso está muy lejos. Me duele mucho no haberme despedido de él. Pero así es Albert. Libre como el viento. Solo espero que lo veamos pronto nuevamente. Me pregunto cómo será vivir allá. Sin reglas, sin clases sociales, entre los animales.

-Lo que yo realmente me pregunto es, ¿cómo será esa enfermera que dice se parece a ti?, ¿tendrá la misma naricita aplastada y pecas manchándole toda la cara?, ¿o acostumbrará trepar a los árboles como los monos? Candy tu serías muy feliz allá entre tus parientes los monos.

-¡Aggghhh!¡Terry Grandchester eres un majadero de lo peor!-y se lanzó en intempestivo ataque contra Terry blandiendo golpes que no llevaban la más mínima intención de herir.

-Jajajajajajaja ¿yo soy el majadero? Eres tú quien me golpea a la menor provocación.

-¡Es porque te lo mereces!, por ser…un...grosero...burlón…engreído de lo peor.

-¡Suficiente!

-Terry…

Sujetó a Candy fuertemente de ambas manos obstruyendo la trayectoria de sus golpes, derrumbándola al pasto y colocándose encima de ella, el corazón de Candy palpitaba como un loco debido a la sorpresa, pero sobre todo a la cercanía de Terry. Éste la miraba escudriñadoramente lleno de curiosidad.

-Hummmm…Qué gracioso, desde esta perspectiva tu nariz luce aún más aplastada. Estás realmente bronceada y eso hace a tus pecas más notorias. Tienes razón, me parece que últimamente has decidido coleccionar nuevas pecas. Las contaré- y comenzó a contar lentamente recorriendo con su dedo el rostro de Candy-una…dos...tres...-un esporádico beso culminó la cuenta-cuatro...cinco…seis..-otro beso, esta vez más largo y más profundo-siete-otro beso-ocho…

Candy sentía que flotaba. Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que era capaz de percibir el corazón de Terry palpitar sobre su pecho. Los besos eran cada vez más apasionados, y Candy notaba como la respiración de Terry y la suya propia comenzaba a agitarse.

-¡Ya basta Terry!-Empujó a Terry con todas sus fuerzas y se incorporó hasta quedar sentada sobre la hierba. Terry apoyaba una mano contra el suelo y miraba a Candy lleno de rabia, resoplando.

Esa mirada siempre causaba a Candy un inexplicable temor, se levantó e intentó huir pero un fuerte jalón de cabello y de repente se encontraba otra vez en los brazos de Terry. En su mirada había una mezcla de maldad y locura, la sostenía fuertemente pegada a su cuerpo con una mano en la cintura y la otra cruzando su espalda y sujetándole el cabello.

-¡Suéltame, suéltame! ¡No quiero! ¡No puedes obligarme!

-Escúchame bien Candy- su voz sonó clara y enérgica- Yo te amo y tú me amas, lo puedo sentir, tienes razón, no te puedo obligar a nada, pero algo si sé: vas a ser mía hoy y ahora y TU me lo vas a pedir.

Y le dio otro beso, fuerte, salvaje, lleno de pasión. Candy forcejeaba intentando liberarse de la prisión que le presentaban los brazos de Terry, pero poco a poco, el beso fue tornándose suave, tierno, aunque con la misma pasión que quemaba sus labios y parecía batir su voluntad, ya que era incapaz de seguir luchando, peor aún, ya no quería. El jalón de cabello con que Terry la sostenía, fue convirtiéndose en una constante caricia hundiendo sus dedos en la cabellera espesa y rubia de la chica, con una ternura indescriptible. Aquel beso era interminable y ella sintió como su vestido se deslizaba bajando por su cuerpo hasta que cayó por completo al suelo. Al darse cuenta, pareció por un instante que su lucha por liberarse volvía a tomar impulso, pero antes de que reaccionara completamente, Terry la tomó entre sus brazos y de un solo movimiento ágil y veloz recostado suavemente sobre el prado, donde momentos atrás estuvieron sentados leyendo la carta de Albert y observando la magnífica postal del atardecer cayendo sobre el lago de Escocia; e inmediatamente silenció cualquier intento de protesta por parte de Candy con otro beso que parecía duraría para siempre.

Las manos de Terry comenzaron a recorrer lentamente los brazos de la chica hasta subir a sus hombros metiéndose traviesamente y como por causalidad debajo de los tirantes del camisón de Candy. De repente él se detuvo, retiró su cuerpo solo lo necesario del cuerpo de ella y se quitó la camisa. Hasta ese punto Candy había adoptado una postura un tanto pasiva, únicamente cedido en sus forcejeos y contestado el beso, pero pareciera que Terry pensaba que era momento de que ella expresara su deseo por él de la misma manera, asió fuertemente las manos de Candy y las condujo hasta su propia espalda desnuda. Al sentir su piel, Candy titubeó, pero se dio cuenta que la sensación era bastante agradable. Terry provenía de una de las familias más ricas y aristócratas de Inglaterra, pertenecientes, aunque en un linaje bastante lejano, a la realeza; pese a dicha estirpe, su físico no era como el de los demás muchachos ricos y mimados que había conocido, era más alto y robusto que la mayoría de los señoritos enclenques que asistían al colegio Real San Pablo, su espalda estaba marcaba por músculos largos, fuertes y flexibles, tal vez resultado de su extraño comportamiento nada propio para su alcurnia que frecuentemente podía encontrársele haciendo labores casi de jornalero o metiéndose en peleas cada tercer día, fuera por lo que fuera, el resultado era delicioso al tacto de ella. Al principio Candy comenzó a acariciarlo con cierto recelo, temerosa, como un bebé cuando se enfrenta a un nuevo objeto y empieza a descubrirlo con cautela, pero eso cambió a los pocos segundos, la sensación de acariciar su espalda desnuda le resultaba fascinante, embriagadora y se hacía más intensa tal vez por las caricias que Terry le propinaba y los besos que habían pasado al cuello y hombros de ella. Las manos de Candy también se volvieron más atrevidas, y comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo de Terry, acariciaba su cabello largo y oscuro y cada vez que lo movía un olor encantador brotaba de él.

Entre ese festín de caricias y sensaciones, el resto de la ropa de ambos desapareció con movimientos imperceptibles. De forma imprevista, Terry se detuvo por segunda vez, tomó las manos de Candy alejándolas de su propio cuerpo. Candy se asustó, pero Terry levantó sus brazos y los llevó atrás de la cabeza de la joven sujetándolos contra la hierba, arqueó la espalda hacia atrás de manera que la distancia entre sus cuerpos se hizo más grande, pero lo que él buscaba era una perspectiva mejor para detenerse a admirar por un instante el cuerpo desnudo de su amada. El cuerpo de Candy era delgado, pero firme y bien torneado. Terry pensó que debía de ser muy diferente al de las señoritas de sociedad cuyo único y predilecto ejercicio era sentarse a admirarse frente al espejo; pero el cuerpo de Candy rayaba en lo atlético, probablemente porque amaba trepar y deslizarse entre los árboles, gusto por el que tantas veces él se había burlado llamándola "Tarzán Pecoso". Su cuerpo era sin duda el de una chica ruda, pero enmarcado en una piel tan tersa y blanca como la nieve en la cual había sido encontrada, esa piel que Terry juraba emanaba un olor dulce y almizcleño que le resultaba fascinante. A él le pareció la visión más hermosa que había tenido en toda su vida y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, intentando grabarla perfectamente en su memoria para siempre.

Podría haberse quedado horas admirando esa silueta, como un visitante observando cualquier obra de arte en el museo de Louvre, pero al igual que al observar esas magníficas obras te nace un deseo incontrolable de tocarlas, lo mismo le despertaba a Terry; solo que los pobres turistas del Louvre no podían y él sí. Comenzó a acariciarla y a besarla con más pasión que al principio, si es que eso era posible. Candy cerraba los ojos, sentía que con eso se incrementaban las sensaciones, y Terry emprendió un recorrido por su cuerpo hacia abajo, cubriendo de besos cada centímetro de su piel, pasando entre sus blancos y puntiagudos pechos, su cintura caderas y por sus piernas, regresando sobre la senda recorrida en los puntos que deseaba disfrutar una vez más.

-Candy. ¿Me amas?

-Si Terry, te amo con todo mi ser

-Tenía tanto miedo de que no me amaras como yo lo hago...Pídemelo

-¿Qué?

-Pídemelo.

-..Quiero…quiero ser tuya Terry,.. Hazme tuya. Quiero ser tuya hoy y siempre.

-Eres lo más hermoso y puro que tengo, y como tal te cuidaré. Prometo que…

-Shhh. Te amo, y sé que será maravilloso.

Y lo abrazó con más fuerza hacia su cuerpo. De repente sintió un dolor como un rayo que atravesaba su vientre y por un instante quedó sin aliento, después como fuego y, placer, inmenso placer. Comenzaron un bamboleo de sus cuerpos entrelazados, aumentando el ritmo cada vez más mientras caían en frenesí. Candy miró al cielo y los colores rojizos y dorados del atardecer comenzaban a fundirse con los azules y púrpura que indicaba la llegada de la noche. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, y del espacio, ya no le preocupaba estar al aire libre con el peligro de que alguien pudiera descubrirlos. Poco le importaba. Se sentía plena, se sentía mujer, se sentía simplemente Amada.


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Capítulo 2 - Con el amanecer llega el remordimiento **_

-Candy, ¿qué piensas?

-¿eh?

-¿En qué estás pensando?

- No en nada en especial

-Es la tercera vez que te hablo y tal parece que no me escuchabas. Es obvio que estás concentrada pensando en algo.

-No es nada, solo…solo estoy viendo el amanecer.

Y volvió a clavar la mirada al punto donde el sol comenzaba a salir sobre el lago. Pero en verdad no veía. Si estaba pensando. Pensando, recordando, pero sobre todo reprochándose. La tarde-noche anterior ella y Terry habían hecho el amor en aquella misma colina. Había sido maravilloso, cuando el éxtasis fue alcanzado por ambos, salieron como de un trance y regresaron a su realidad. Ya estaba bastante oscuro, no habían traído linternas, resultaba algo peligroso regresar a esas horas y en tales condiciones, pero sobre todo estaban completamente exhaustos. Se vistieron a medias en la oscuridad y casi al instante cayeron dormidos abrazados el uno del otro.

Candy había despertado de un sobresalto poco antes del amanecer. Miró a Terry quien dormía profundamente a su lado todavía sin camisa y comprendió que lo ocurrido el día anterior no había sido un sueño. Liberándose del abrazo de Terry, recogió sus últimas prendas arreglándose lo mejor que pudo. Caminó un par de pasos y procedió a sentarse absorta en sus pensamientos.

Terry despertó al poco rato, asustado de no sentir a Candy recostada junto a él. La localizó sentada viendo al horizonte un poco más allá de donde él se encontraba. ¿Era solo su imaginación o se veía aún más hermosa que ayer? Comenzó a llamarla pero tal pareciera que su mente se encontraba en otro lugar, hasta que por fin lo escuchó.

En la cabeza de Candy cientos de pensamientos cruzaban a toda velocidad de forma atropellada. Había sido hermoso, por Dios que había sido hermoso. Pero estaba MAL. Ese comportamiento no era propio de una dama, ¿pero en verdad era una dama?, ¿o era sólo un papel que había intentado interpretar de una forma fallida ante personas que siempre la habían considerado inferior? Dama o no, ese no era el comportamiento de una chica decente. Y de eso si estaba segura porque así lo sentía y porque así la habían educado. Educado. ¿Quiénes la habían educado realmente? La señorita Pony y la hermana María, los dos seres más bondadosos y con alta calidad moral que hubo conocido en toda su vida. Ellas siempre la habían amado, aconsejado y se mostraban orgullosas de ella, ¿se sentirían orgullosas ahora? Imaginó el dolor y decepción en los rostros de ambas mujeres y esa imagen fue más fuerte que ella, no lo pudo evitar y comenzó a llorar.

Terry percibió el dolor con el que Candy lloraba. Se levantó y empezó a caminar al mismo tiempo que vestía la camisa hasta que quedó sentado junto a ella.

-¿Por qué lloras, Candy? ¿Te arrepientes de algo?

-Terry lo que hicimos estuvo muy mal- las lágrimas seguían brotando y su mirada ahora estaba clavada en la hierba.

-¿Por qué estuvo mal?

-Porque no es correcto, en personas de nuestra edad, porque me criaron con principios no para que me comportara así.

-Te criaron para amar Candy. Y tú me amas, o al menos eso me dijiste anoche.

-Por supuesto que te amo, pero eso… eso no es suficiente. No estamos casados y esto es solo algo que las personas casadas pueden hacer para tener bebés y con la bendición de Dios es por eso que…

-¿Y ese es el problema? Pensé que estaba claro.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que yo deseo casarme contigo.

-¿De verdad?

-jajajajaja

-¡Terry esto es serio!

-Perdón pero no me puedo enojar contigo por desconfiar de mis intenciones, por eso prefiero reírme. Pero para demostrarte que tan serio soy hagamos esto como se debe. A ver levántate. Así está bien párate aquí. Mmm no traigo un anillo en este momento pero veamos, ¡ya sé!, espero que esta flor pueda servir mientras tanto.

Cortó una pequeña flor amarilla que crecía en el prado e hincándose frente a Candy, tomó su mano, y mirándola a los ojos de la manera más solemne comenzó a decir:

-Señorita Candice White Andrew, yo a usted la amo con locura. Es la mujer de mi vida y me honraría mucho, además de hacerme inmensamente feliz, si aceptara compartir conmigo los días de mis andanzas y las noches en mi lecho. Prometo gastar hasta mi último aliento en hacerla feliz y vivir el resto de mis días a su lado. ¿Acepta ser mi esposa?

Candy enmudeció de repente. Las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos, aunque ahora eran lágrimas de sorpresa y dicha infinita. Pero su garganta parecía incapaz de emitir sonido alguno.

-¿Y bien Candy? Me estás poniendo nervioso. No me vayas a decir que solo usaste tus encantos para seducirme pero no me amas, porque me partirías el corazón.

-¡Oh Terry que cosas tan horribles dices!

-JAJAJAJAJA. Pero logré que sonrieras- se había levantado y la sujetaba nuevamente entre sus brazos, acariciando su larga cabellera- y recuerda que eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras. Y bien señorita cuál es su respuesta. ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?

-Si Terry, por supuesto que acepto.

-O-

-¡Candyyyyy!, ¡Candyyy!

Candy y Terry acababan de entrar a los terrenos de la propiedad donde pasaban las vacaciones de verano los alumnos del Colegio Real de San Pablo en Escocia, y Annie corría a su encuentro, un poco atrás, venían Archie, Stear y Patty. Antes de entrar, ella le había pedido a Terry que soltara su mano, cosa que a él no le hizo gracia alguna, pero Candy intentando calmarlo con ternura le explicó que quería darles la noticia con calma a sus amigos. No tenía idea de cómo iban a reaccionar. Archie a duras penas soportaba a Terry, jamás habían simpatizado y protagonizaron varias peleas casi desde el día en que se conocieron. Stear era el que menos le preocupaba, siempre había sido un chico tranquilo y adoraba a Candy. En cuanto a sus amigas Annie y Paty, tenía miedo de como la juzgarían, obviamente no pensaba contarles nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior pero temía que la decisión tan repentina de casarse despertara suspicacias en las chicas. El resultado iba a ser mucho peor de lo que Candy imaginaba.

-¡Candy oh Candy! ¡Gracias a Dios estás bien!, me preocupé mucho cuando no llegaste anoche, pero no quise dar aviso a la rectora por no meterte en problemas, no me vuelvas a hacer esto Candy por favor- Annie se había lanzado a sus brazos apenas estuvieron lo suficiente cerca. Tenía las mejillas húmedas y unas notorias ojeras debajo oscurecían su rostro, resultaba obvio que había pasado la noche en vela preocupada por el paradero de Candy y eso a ella la hacía sentir aún peor.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó Candy? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿En verdad estas bien?- Patty, Stear y Archie los habían alcanzado y la miraban con rostros de intriga y preocupación.

-Estoy bien Annie, es solo que…-En ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron, y esa sola mirada fue suficiente para que Annie averiguara toda la verdad. Ambas chicas habían sido criadas como hermanas cuando eran niñas, y ese lazo tan especial nunca se rompió a pesar de estar separadas tantos años. El corazón de Candy resultaba completamente transparente para Annie.

-No…-Una sombra de horror oscureció aún más el rostro de Annie, Candy no pudo soportar esa mirada inquisidora y clavó sus ojos en el suelo. El fuerte rubor que apareció en las mejillas de Candy, confirmaron en Annie todos sus temores.

-No puede ser…Candy...Terry y tú…no, no puede ser- y comenzó a llorar.

-¡BASTARDO INFELIZ MAL NACIDOOOOOOO!- Era Archie quien se había ido a golpes sobre Terry, el cual, dado a la repentina reacción de Archie, no alcanzó a esquivar el primer y certero golpe. Parecía que Annie con su llanto había transmitido también lo ocurrido a su novio. El labio inferior Terry sangraba copiosamente a causa del golpe y ahora Archie lo sujetaba fuertemente de la camisa.

-¡Eres el ser más despreciable que he conocido!

-Siempre pensando lo peor, verdad Archie. ¡Vaya!, veo que por fin has aprendido a dar un buen golpe, aunque sea a un hombre desprevenido.

-Archie, hermano qué te pasa suelta a Terry.-Stear intentaba inútilmente separarlos.

-¿Acaso no entiendes, Stear? Este aristócrata mimado se ha aprovechado de la inocencia de Candy para deshonrarla. Pero entiende una cosa Terrence Grandchester: Candy no está sola, yo estoy aquí para defender su honor y conmigo no funcionan tus encantos de buena cuna.-y lo arrojó con violencia contra el suelo- ¿Así que estabas desprevenido, eh? Pues bien ahora levántate y defiéndete como hombre, si se te puede llamar así.

Candy estaba petrificada como una estatua. Stear seguía con la boca abierta dé la impresión, Patty se había llevado las manos a la boca ahogando un grito, y Annie lloraba amargamente cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, sintiéndose demasiado cobarde para ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¡Vamos levántate si eres hombre!- El rostro de Archie estaba crispado por la rabia, sus puños apretados tan fuertemente que hacía verse blanco sus nudillos.

-¡Ja! Con que hombre, ¿no?- Terry lo miraba con odio. Limpiándose la sangre del labio se puso de pie.

Eso hizo reaccionar a Candy sacándola de su hermetismo. Había tanto odio en el rostro de ambos jóvenes que pensó que si no hacía algo pronto eran capaz hasta de matarse.

-¡Basta por favor! Deténganse todos. Dejen de estarse imaginando cosas. Eso no fue lo que pasó. Permítanme un momento y les explico.

-¿Ahora me niegas Candy?

-Terry…yo…

-Escúchenme todos de una buena vez. Candy y yo nos amamos, y sí, anoche fue mi mujer, pero hoy va a ser mi esposa. En ningún momento pasó por mi cabeza aprovecharme de ella y burlarme, aunque pienses lo contrario Archie. Nos casaremos hoy al atardecer, en la capilla que está dentro de mi propiedad. Ustedes son los mejores amigos de Candy, de las personas más importantes en su vida, y para ella sería muy bueno que nos acompañaran, pero si deciden no hacerlo, sepan que aunque lo aprueben o no ella y yo nos vamos a casar y eso es algo que por ningún motivo está a discusión.

Annie deja de llorar y mírame. Tú eres más que una hermana para Candy, y nos encantaría que fueras nuestra madrina. Stear, eres un gran chico, un verdadero caballero, y al contrario de tu hermano, nunca has tenido hacia mí ningún estúpido prejuicio, me honraría que aceptaras ser mi padrino.

-Este…yo…

-Hubiera preferido que fuera Albert, realmente es mi único amigo, pero las últimas noticas que tuvimos de él es que se encuentra en África, y no quiero esperar un día más para convertir a Candy en mi esposa. ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

-Yo, si, por supuesto.

-Stear ¿cómo puedes…?

-Es decisión de tu hermano Archie, no tuya, así que respétalo. Annie, ¿tú qué dices?

-Candy es mi hermana y nunca me perdería algo tan importante en su vida. Aunque, tenemos que hablar, Candy.

-Eso lo hablaran cuando estén a solas. Patty, eres bienvenida a la boda y a mi casa. Y tú también Archie, si es que quieres ir. No te respondí ninguno de tus golpes o insultos, porque sé que no tenías mala intención, solo quieres lo mejor para Candy, y no crees que yo sea lo mejor. Me alegra saber que Candy tiene amigos tan aguerridos para defenderla, pero que te quede claro que es la primera y última vez que permito tal insolencia de tu parte. Ahora que todo está dicho los espero en la capilla que está en la parte oeste del castillo al atardecer.

Por un momento todos se quedaron en silencio, habían sido demasiadas noticias en tan poco tiempo, que no sabían cómo reaccionar; peor aún, no estaban seguros si eran buenas o malas noticias. Fue Patty quien rompió el silencio.

-¡Candy se va a casar! ¡Qué alegría!- Y diciendo esto se abalanzó con los brazos extendidos hacia los futuros esposos rodeando a ambos en un abrazo sincero y lleno de los mejores deseos. Este gesto inesperado tuvo un efecto positivo rompiendo la tensión que reinaba en el ambiente y uno por uno se fueron acercando a felicitar a los novios, hasta Archie lo hizo, aunque él solo se limitó a darse la mano con Terry acompañando este gesto con una mirada amenazadora, Terry y Candy pensaron que era lo más que podían esperar viniendo de Archie, al menos significaba un cese en las agresiones.

Candy no lo podía creer. Se iba a casar. Con TERRY. En compañía de sus mejores amigos, en un castillo, en Escocia. No creía ser merecedora de tanta felicidad y si esto era un sueño, no quería despertar jamás. Deseaba que durara para siempre.


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo 3 –Tengo miedo Candy.**_

Terry regresó al Castillo para darle instrucciones a sus sirvientes con el fin de hacer una pequeña recepción después de la ceremonia, y terminar de afinar los detalles con el sacerdote, quien la primera vez que los visitaron, se mostró algo renuente a casar a unos muchachos tan jóvenes y de una forma así de precipitada. Pero cuando Terry le explicó quién era su familia y que él realmente amaba a Candy, pareció ceder un poco. Aunque ambos creían que lo convenció realmente fue el relatarle lo ocurrido la tarde anterior, era mejor otorgarles la bendición de Dios a consentir de cierta manera, el que siguieran pecando.

Por su parte, Archie dijo que quería dar una vuelta por el jardín para tranquilizarse un poco, y evitar que volvieran a surgir sus deseos de partirle la cara a Terry cuando se vieran en la tarde para la ceremonia. Le pidió a su hermano que lo acompañara, y Stear aceptó, aunque no de muy buena gana, sabía que lo único que su hermano quería era alguien que lo escuchara enumerar una y otra vez las razones por las que Terrence Grandchester era el villano más grande sobre la faz de la tierra y que Candy estaba a punto de cometer un grave error. Al despedirse de ellos, Candy se acercó a Archie, le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla y al abrazarlo susurró en su oído lo feliz que estaba de que hubiera aceptado asistir a la boda y cuanto lo apreciaba. Archie y Stear siempre habían sido grandes amigos de Candy, estuvieron con ella en uno de los peores momentos de su vida, la muerte de Anthony, y que ahora la acompañaran en el día de su boda la hacía quererlos aún más.

Por su parte las chicas se dirigían a sus dormitorios en la propiedad. Parecía que Patty y Annie habían guardado bien el secreto de la ausencia de Candy. Todos estaban absortos en sus actividades, pero aun así, Candy aceleró el paso de las chicas, no quería que nadie fijara la vista en ella. Llevaba puesto el mismo vestido del día anterior, considerablemente desaliñado y temía que al encontrarse de frente con alguien, su mirada la delatara por segunda vez en el transcurso de la mañana, especialmente, si ese alguien era alguna de las hermanas encargadas del colegio. Annie no había vuelto a pronunciar palabra alguna. Aunque había lanzado la advertencia de que quería hablar con Candy, aún no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo y estaba preparando correctamente su discurso para amonestarla. Por su parte Patty apenas y podía disimular su emoción. Aquel trío tan extraño era capaz de despertar curiosidad en sus compañeros, y al final aceleraron tanto el paso que llegaron casi corriendo a los dormitorios. Annie dijo que iría a buscar un vestido que le había enviado su madre y que aún no estrenaba, para que Candy lo usara y que las alcanzaría en un momento. Candy y Patty entraron directo a su dormitorio, y una vez adentro esta última al fin pudo estallar.

-¡Oh Candy qué emoción! Hay tanto que hacer y en tan poco tiempo. Realmente nunca he estado en una boda, salvo cuando era pequeña que fui paje de mi prima Sofía, aunque no recuerdo gran cosa. No sé cuáles son los rituales de preparación. ¿Recuerdas ese en que la novia debe de llevar algo azul, algo nuevo y algo prestado? Aunque siento que se me escapa un requisito. ¡Oh, Dios no dejes que falle mi memoria en estos momentos! Pero no te preocupes Candy, serás la novia más linda, de eso estoy segura.

-Tranquilízate Patty, pareces una abeja revoloteando por toda la habitación. Sabes que como luzca no me importa. Solo quiero casarme y que ustedes estén ahí.

-¡Cómo dices eso Candy! Es el día más importante de tu vida y Terry debe verte sencillamente espectacular. Te haré un peinado maravilloso. Aunque primero debo de ver el vestido te prestará Annie. ¿Por qué demorará tanto en traerlo? Además de eso debes de…

Patty seguía hablando sobre los planes de la boda. Candy la podía oír, pero no la escuchaba. Estaba recostada en la cama, pensando en que era la última vez que se recostaba en ella. El resto de sus noches dormiría en otra cama abrazada de Terry, aunque en realidad no le importaba si era una cama o un prado al aire libre como la noche anterior. Lo importante es que dormiría con él pasando cientos de noches maravillosas. Cerró los ojos un momento tratando de imaginarlo. Estaba tan exhausta que casi la vence el sueño.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Annie entró con un vestido en los brazos.

-Aquí está el vestido-Casi antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Patty ya se lo había arrebatado.

-A ver. ¡Pero si es bellisimoooo! Candy lucirá preciosa con esto.

-¿Te parece Patty? Deberías de dejar que Candy lo vea y decida si le gusta.

-Oh, sí, lo siento, por supuesto, toma Candy, ¿te gusta?

El vestido que Annie había traído era hermoso. De una seda fina, blanco perlado, largo hasta los tobillos, sesgado en la falda, lo que daba la impresión de mayor amplitud. Con los tirantes caídos sobre los hombros, tenía un escote muy discreto al frente, y uno más atrevido en la parte posterior que llegaba hasta media espalda, pero cubierto por una delgada gasa vaporosa.

-¡Annie es hermoso! Te agradezco mucho que me los prestes.

-Te lo obsequio. Tómalo como mi regalo de bodas.

-¿De verdad? Muchísimas gracias Annie- y se levantó con la intención de abrazarla para agradecer el detalle, pero ella giró y dirigió sus pasos hacia la ventana que daba al jardín.

-¡Listo! Te haré un peinado con todo el cabello recogido, para que luzca perfectamente tus hombros con ese vestido.

-A Terry… a él le gusta mi cabello- Candy seguía desconcertada por la actitud tan fría de Annie. Siempre la había considerado su hermana, y esperaba que estuviera feliz por su boda.

-Está bien, entonces solo recogeré la mitad superior de tu cabello y lo demás quedará suelto, lucirá lindo, será como una cascada dorada.

-Annie, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿acaso no estás contenta por mi boda?-ella seguía dándole la espalda.

-Candy, lo que estás haciendo…lo que hiciste… ¡ESTÁ MAL! Jamás lo imaginé de ti, jamás llegué a pensar que olvidarías tan pronto lo que nos enseñaron en el hogar de Pony. Se supone que la caprichosa y la mimada soy yo, pero tú, tú te comportaste como una…

-Annie por favor deja en paz a Candy, no le arruines su día.

-¡No puedo Patty!-por fin había volteado y su rostro estaba nuevamente lleno de lágrimas-no puedo simplemente celebrarle como tú lo haces su mal comportamiento. Y tengo miedo por ella, porque lo que mal empieza, mal termina, ¡y esto está empezando muy mal!

-Sí, Annie pero guarda tus reclamos para mañana, hoy no es día para llorar.

-Déjala Patty, deja que se desahogue.

-Yo te amo Candy, eres mi hermana y me duele mucho todo esto. Te admiraba, siempre fuiste la fuerte, la inteligente, la que no quebrantaba sus principios ni sus creencias por nada ni por nadie. ¿Y ahora vienes y me dices que te entregaste a Terry como una mujer que solo piensa en sus deseos y en el momento?, ¿Y pretendes casarte así, a escondidas, con mentiras? Ni siquiera conoces a la familia de Terry, no sabes si te aceptaran.

- Yo me caso con Terry, no con su familia, no me importa lo que opinen.

-¿Y tu familia Candy? ¿Los Andrew?, no te has puesto a pensar como tomará la noticia el abuelo Williams. Estás siendo muy mal agradecida con el hombre que ha sido tu protector todos estos años. Y qué dirán la Señorita Pony y la hermana María, ¿qué pensarían si se enteraran de lo que has hecho?

-Por supuesto que he pensado en ellas, y créeme que lloré como no tienes idea al imaginarme lo decepcionadas que estarían. Pero ya está hecho y no puedo cambiarlo. Pero no fue como tú lo dices, así de vulgar, por el deseo, por el momento. Pasó porque nos amamos.

-Eso no es justificación para tu comportamiento.

-No intento justificarme, Annie yo sé que estuvo mal. Pero si te soy sincera, dejé de arrepentirme en el momento que Terry me propuso matrimonio. Cuándo nos casemos verás que el asunto pintará mejor.

-Todo estará peor…porque… ¡porque no te volveré a ver!-las lágrimas brotaron con mayor intensidad y le era casi imposible hablar, su voz se quebraba debido al sentimiento. -Después de todos estos años volvemos a estar juntas…y ahora tú…tú te vas y no te volveré a ver.

-Hace tiempo renuncié a todo por no abandonarte, Annie, y al final tú te marchaste.

-Candy…. Candy perdóname…no quise.

A Candy le pareció ver por un momento a la misma niña asustadiza con la que vivió en el hogar de Pony. Siempre preocupada por las travesuras que ella hacía, sufría aún más que Candy los castigos que esta recibía, y creyéndose incapaz de sobrevivir una sola noche sin Candy a su lado.

-Ven aquí Annie- Las chicas se abrazaron y Annie temblaba violentamente.

-Perdóname Candy, ya no sé ni lo que digo, es solo que tengo miedo, mucho miedo por ti, por la forma en la que estás haciendo las cosas. No dudo que Terry sea una buena persona, mucho menos que te ame, pero él a veces es tan…tan arrebatado, tan visceral. No quiero que sufras Candy. Sé que eres muy fuerte, mucho más que yo. Pero si te rompen el corazón, temo que no puedas sobrevivir. Solo quiero que seas feliz, muy feliz, porque te lo mereces.

-Y lo seré Annie, te lo prometo. ¿Pero sabes que me haría completamente feliz? Que te limpiaras esas lágrimas, te vistieras y arreglaras, y me acompañaras a mi boda con esa hermosa sonrisa que sé que está por ahí escondida.

-Así lo haré Candy.

-¡Perfecto! Démonos prisa entonces aún hay mucho que hacer. Annie ve a cambiarte y trae tus cosméticos. Candy siéntate que te voy a peinar. Vas a quedar hermosa.

-O-

-¡Son unos completos imbéciles! No representan ninguna competencia para mí. Si no estuviera tan aburrido escuchando a mi hermana hablar todo el día del patético de Terry Grandchester, no me habría tomado la molestia de aceptar jugar un partido de polo con ustedes.

-Basta Neal, no eres tan bueno como dices.

-Por supuesto que sí. En mi casa en América tenía un campo de polo para mí solo, mi padre me entrenó desde pequeño para ser el mejor.

-Eh, Neal, que no es esa tu amiga, que diga, tu ex mucama Candy. Si mira es ella, la que lleva el abrigo con capucha. La acompañan las tontas de Annie y Patty.

-Jajajaja. Pero que chica más chiflada esa Candy, mira que llevar caperuza con este sol.

-Esto me parece muy raro. Creo que se dirigen al Castillo Grandchester- dijo Neal frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Ahora que recuerdo, escuché a algunas chicas comentar que Candy no se había presentado ni a comer ni a cenar.

-¡Ey Neal! ¿A dónde vas, qué pasará con el partido?

Pero Neal ya había salido a todo galope sin dar explicación alguna. Así que Candy no había llegado a dormir y ahora se dirigían a casa de Terry como huyendo. Eso era muy sospechoso y Eliza tenía que saberlo, lo más pronto posible.

-¡Elizaa!, ¡Eliza! ¿Dónde está mi hermana?- Neal bajó del caballo de toda prisa y casi atropella a la mucama que salió a abrirle la puerta.

-¿Qué te pasa Neal? ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?- dijo Eliza desde lo alto de la escalera.

-Date prisa Eliza, tenemos que irnos en este momento. Vi a Candy y a las chicas dirigirse hacia la casa de Terry.

-Eso no es extraño, Candy es una ligera. Todo lo que ha hecho este verano es metérsele a Terry por los ojos. ¡Qué conducta tan descarada!

-Escucha con atención Eliza. Candy no llegó a dormir anoche al colegio, y hoy salió con una actitud muy sospechosa, como escondiéndose. Yo creo que piensan huir juntos.

-¿QUEEEEEÉ?. ¡No puede ser!….esa….esa….Ra-me-ra.

-¡Señorita Eliza! Usted no debería utilizar ese vocabulario.

-Cállate sirvienta insolente. Muévete rápido y prepara mi caballo, ¡vamos hazlo pronto! Tenemos que impedir que eso ocurra, Candy no puede salirse con la suya, NO LO PERMITIRÉ.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPÍTULO 4 Asistentes no deseados a la boda. **_

-¡Arre! ¡Yiaaa!

Los hermanos Leagan partieron a todo galope con dirección al castillo Grandchester, Eliza iba a la cabeza, su rostro seguía rojo de rabia. – ¡No lo permitiré!- Repetía en voz baja mientras golpeada una y otra vez su caballo con el fuete exigiéndole al pobre animal una velocidad más allá de sus límites.

-¡Arre!

Lucía totalmente desquiciada, y no era para menos, su mayor propósito en la vida, desde el día en que se conocieron hacía ya varios años, había sido evitar a toda costa la felicidad de Candy, y de ser posible, ser ella la causante de su sufrimiento. Nunca había entendido qué era lo que veían los chicos en esa huérfana maleducada; era ruda, vulgar y ordinaria. Demasiada poca cosa para compararla con la hija de la gran familia Leagan, pero aun así todos parecían caer en una especie de maldito embrujo al conocer a Candy que los hacía tratarla como a una igual.

Y no solo eso, muchas veces la habían colocado en un lugar por encima de la propia Eliza, dentro de la misma familia Andrew, en el colegio otorgándole un suite, y sobre todo en el afecto. Anthony había preferido a Candy y ella lo llevó a la desgracia. Pero ahora Terry, -¡Terry no!- esto era demasiado. Terry era un excelente partido para cualquier chica de sociedad, pero para esa andrajosa era alguien con el que ni siquiera le estaba permitido soñar. Y debía de impedir lo que sea que estuvieran planeando a toda costa. Tal vez debió dar aviso a las hermanas del colegio San Pablo, lo pensó, pero tardarían mucho tiempo en averiguar. Esto era algo que tenía que impedirlo ella en persona.

Llegaron al castillo Grandchester encontrando la enorme reja de la entrada cerrada. La noche había caído y el castillo estaba a oscuras exceptuando una habitación.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora Eliza? La puerta está cerrada.

-Tendrás que saltarla para que la abras y pueda entrar. Solo hay luz en una habitación, probablemente están guardando el equipaje para huir.

-¿Saltarla? Eliza la puerta es muy alta, si me caigo puedo lastimarme gravemente.

-Neal no seas cobarde y date prisa mira que tenemos el tiempo contado.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-o-

Marc era el hijo de la mucama que estaba al servicio del Castillo Grandchester desde hacía bastante tiempo. El niño que apenas contaba con 11 años de edad, idolatraba a Terry y le tenía un profundo cariño, sobre todo porque el joven heredero le otorgaba su amistad sinceramente. La madre del chico constantemente lo reprendía, porque según ella, a Marc muchas veces se le olvidaba que Terry en ausencia del Duque era el señor de esa casa y por lo tanto, debería de tratarlo con el debido respeto y sobre todo demostrarle siempre lealtad a él y a toda la familia. El resto de la familia Grandchester a Marc no le importaba, pocas veces había visto a los hermanos de Terry pero lo suficiente para darse cuenta que los otros hijos del Duque distaban mucho de su primogénito, tanto en apariencia física, pero sobre todo en carácter y trato hacia los demás. Marc no veía cómo su amistad podía ofender o faltarle el respeto a Terry, a quien parecía tampoco importarle que no se dirigiera a él como "joven", "señor", "patrón" o demás tonterías. Y en cuanto a la lealtad, no hacía falta que su madre se lo recordara, por su cabeza nunca pasaría el pensamiento de traicionar a Terry o desobedecerlo. Si Terry le hubiera pedido que saltara de un despeñadero el chico lo habría hecho sin detenerse a pensar si su amigo tendría alguna razón lógica para pedírselo. La lealtad para un niño no resulta un concepto complicado o difícil de cumplir; en ellos es un sentimiento tan simple, pero tan fuerte y sincero como la amistad, algo que no se puede ordenar, exigir o arrancar por la fuerza, nace directamente del corazón. Esa noche, su lealtad quedaría demostrada.

Por alguna inexplicable razón (conocida comúnmente como intuición) había decidido por iniciativa propia montar guardia en los alrededores de la propiedad, aunque el viejo castillo nunca había sido objeto de vándalos o ladrones, el simple apellido Grandchester inspiraba respeto entre los habitantes de la zona; aun así, armado con una lámpara y un viejo bastón de pastor se acercó al portón principal guiado por unos susurros en medio de la oscuridad.

-Mira Neal se acerca un sirviente, pero es solo un chiquillo.

-¿Quién anda ahí?, ¿qué buscan?

-Hola, mi nombre es Eliza Leagan y él es mi hermano Neal.-comenzó a decir Eliza esforzándose en mantener una empalagosa sonrisa- Somos grandes amigos de Terry y hemos venido a visitarlo. Sé amable y ábrenos la puerta. Pero no le digas que estamos aquí, nos gustaría sorprenderlo.

-El señor Terry no se encuentra disponible para nadie en este momento, vuelvan otro día.

-¡Eh!, ¿pero qué te has creído mocoso insolente?, esta no es forma de tratar a las visitas. Te ordeno que abras la puerta inmediatamente que mi hermana y yo necesitamos entrar.

Marc observó a Neal y Eliza por un momento. Luego extendió el bastón por entre los barrotes y tocó a Neal suavemente con la punta de éste.-Yo ya les he dicho que Terry pidió no ser molestado por NADIE, y nadie los incluye a ustedes dos.

-Cómo te atreves a decirnos que no somos nadie. Ya te he dicho que somos amigos de Terry, él mismo nos invitó y tendrás muchos problemas cuando se entere de la forma tan grosera en que nos trataste.

-Señorita, por quién me toma. Primero me dice que no le avise a mi patrón porque desean sorprenderlo, y ahora me dice que él mismo los invitó. Está bien, si Terry los invitó, les ruego por favor me muestren su invitación, si son tan amables.

-No necesitamos una invitación impresa para venir a visitar a nuestro amigo.

-Tal vez para una visita informal no señorito, pero para una boda sí.

-¿BODA?- exclamaron los hermanos al unísono.

- ¡Ah ya veo!, ni siquiera sabían y dicen que estaban invitados. Mejor dejen de molestar y retírense ahora mismo

-¿Boda? ¿De qué boda estás hablando? Contéstame. –Eliza avanzó contra la reja y por medio de los barrotes sacudía fuertemente al pequeño.

-¡Suélteme!

-¡Contesta!

-¿De qué otra boda voy a hablar? De la boda del joven Terry y la señorita Candy.

-¿Queeeeeeeeee?

-¡Eliza cuidado!

Eliza casi se desmaya debido a la impresión. Estaba pálida y fría, en su rostro dibujada una mueca de terror y locura. Marc aprovechó para librarse de ella.

-¿Escuchaste eso Neal?, era peor de lo que imaginábamos, se van a casar. ¡No podemos permitirlo, salta inmediatamente esa reja!

-¡Aquí nadie entra!-Marc tenía la lámpara en el piso y blandía su viejo bastón como una espada.

-¡Apártate, no podrás impedirlo!-Y Neal comenzó a trepar por la reja. En ese momento empezó a llover.

-¡Napoleón!, ¡Atila!, ¡Defiendan su castillo ahora!

Dos enormes perros sabuesos emergieron de la oscuridad dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia Neal quien ya había trepado hasta media reja. Pero los perros daban enormes saltos y uno de ellos alcanzó a morderle la parte trasera de los pantalones, Neal, quien nunca se había caracterizado por su valor, se aferraba fuertemente a los barrotes para evitar caer a merced del enorme animal y gritaba como un desquiciado.

Una regordeta oveja bautizada como 93 también se unió a la batalla por defender el Castillo Grandchester; corrió directo hacia Eliza dándole un tope que la hizo volar cayendo directamente en un charco de lodo recién formado por la lluvia torrencial. El otro perro ladraba furiosamente a los caballos, quienes relinchaban de terror a punto de huir.

-¡Napoleón! ¡Atila! Quietos ya. Tú también 93. Ahora bien, señores Leagan. ¿Será que se retiran por las buenas, o prefieren que los perros los persigan? Corren el riesgo de que sus caballos huyan despavoridos y regresar caminando bajo esta lluvia no será nada agradable.

-Eliza vámonos por favor, estos perros parecen lobos hambrientos, vámonos ahora.

-¡No seas cobarde Neal! Tenemos que impedir que esa boda se lleve a cabo a como dé lugar.

-¿Impedirla? JAJAJAJAJA. Me complace informarle señorita, que tiene aproximadamente una hora que el padre les dio la bendición. El amo Terry y la Señorita Candy, mejor dicho, la Señora Grandchester, ya están casados; y en estos momentos se encuentran festejando su unión al lado de unos cuantos amigos en el salón.

-No…. No puede ser… ¡NO NONONO NOOOOOOO!…-Eliza azotaba furiosamente los puños en el pasto mojado. Parecía que estaba a punto de perder la razón. – ¡Maldita y mil veces maldita! Neal vámonos de aquí…pero esto no se va a quedar así Candy, me las vas a pagar lo juro. ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

-JAJAJAJAJA- en el salón todo era risas y celebración, solo Annie tenía una expresión de preocupación en el rostro y miraba por la ventana.

-¿Qué te pasa Annie, que estás mirando?

-Nada Candy, es solo que…los animales están muy inquietos y me pareció escuchar a alguien gritar.

-¡Bah! No es nada Annie. Los animales se asustan cuando hay tormenta. Ven con nosotros. Vamos todos siéntanse como en su casa. Aquí viviremos Candy y yo y quiero que se sientan a gusto, ya que espero que nos visiten con frecuencia. Todos brindemos una vez más. Porque me he casado con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo entero. ¡Por Candy!

-¡Por Candy!-Exclamaron todos chocando sus copas.

Terry bebió el contenido completo de su copa de un solo trago. -¡Ahhh! Estoy tan feliz que sería capaz hasta de besarte, Archie.

-No gracias, mejor guarda los besos para Candy.

Y todos estallaron en estruendosas carcajadas.


	5. Chapter 5

_**5 Algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado…¿Algo azul?**_

-¡Listo! Al fin he terminado.

-¡Oh Candy! ¡Luces bellísima!

Patty y Annie la miraban con rostros de radiantes de alegría. Durante las horas anteriores ambas chicas arreglaron a Candy, no permitiendo que esta hiciera el más mínimo esfuerzo. Tuvo que discutir con ellas para ducharse sola, pero pese a esto, salían y entraban constantemente del cuarto de aseo para llenar la bañera de sales y esencias aromáticas. La vistieron, peinaron y maquillaron, prometiéndole que el maquillaje sería muy discreto, ya que Candy siempre había sido una chica natural. Ambas parecían completamente satisfechas con el resultado final de su esfuerzo.

-Quiero verme- y al pararse frente al espejo por poco no se reconoce. El vestido que Annie le regaló para la ocasión lucía aún más hermoso puesto, la hacía ver elegante y sofisticada. No recordaba que en los guardarropas de Eliza o la Señora Leagan hubiera existido un vestido así de bello. Patty le había hecho un peinado como prometió, recogiendo la parte superior del cabello y dejando caer un rizo aquí y otro allá, además de prestarle unas zapatillas que combinaban perfectamente con el vestido. Pese a que sus amigas ofrecieron prestarle una variedad de joyas, Candy insistió en solo utilizar para la ocasión el crucifijo que la hermana Pony le obsequiara cuando abandonó el orfanato.

-Perfecto Candy. Tienes algo nuevo, el vestido que Annie te regaló, algo viejo, tu crucifijo, y algo prestado, mis zapatillas. Solo te hace falta algo azul. ¿Qué podrá ser? No te preocupes dame un par de minutos y pienso en algo. Tenemos tiempo todavía.

-Preferiría que nos fuéramos ya. Estoy muy nerviosa, tengo miedo que alguien me descubra.

-Candy tiene razón Patty, será mejor que nos vayamos lo más pronto posible.

-Este si….creo que es lo mejor.

-¡Candy espera!

-¿Qué pasa Annie, pensé que nos marchábamos?

-Así es. Pero antes ponte esto.- y arrojó a Candy una gruesa capucha.

-¿Eh?, ¿qué es esto?, con el calor que hace.

-Te ves hermosa Candy. Todos lo notaran y será muy peligroso si llamamos la atención. Nos iremos rápido por toda la orilla del terreno. Si tenemos suerte, no nos toparemos con nadie. Podrás quitártela cuando salgamos de los terrenos del colegio.

Y así lo hicieron. Caminando lo más rápido posible atravesaron todo el jardín sin encontrarse con alguien en el camino. Solo a lo lejos vieron a unos chicos jugando un partido de polo.

-¡Pff, qué calor!

-Lo logramos Candy, ya puedes quitarte el abrigo. Patty alégrate, ya pasamos lo peor.

-Si estoy contenta, es solo que no me gusta que a Candy le siga faltando algo azul.

-O-

Azul era el destello que despedía el anillo que Terry sostenía en su mano, al reflejarse la luz del sol contra el fino zafiro que coronaba la alianza. Había pertenecido a su madre. Y era de los pocos objetos personales que conservaba de ella. No tenía idea de cómo había sobrevivido todos esos años. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que su padre jamás consiguió olvidarla por completo.

Para el caso resultaba irrelevante en estos momentos. Lo que importaba es que ahora se convertiría en el anillo de bodas de Candy. Estaba muy nervioso, parecía que el tiempo transcurría increíblemente lento. Decidió ir al salón a supervisar los preparativos por enésima ocasión, si pasaba un minuto más encerrado en su habitación se volvería loco. Además la habitación le parecía tan grande, tan fría y vacía. Pero era la última vez que se vería así. Desde esa misma noche estaría llena por la ternura y vivacidad de Candy. Éste pensamiento dibujó una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

-¡Oh joven Terry! ¡Luce usted tan apuesto!- Terry llevaba puesto un traje blanco de lino y una capa de seda exquisitamente blanca, que en estos momentos, comenzaba a pintarse con tonalidades naranja por la caída del atardecer.

-Muy amable señora Kersh. Y dígame algo, ¿está todo listo?

-Si joven Terry. No es gran problema preparar una cena para seis personas. Preparé también algunos bocadillos por si la celebración se alarga hasta la noche. Pedí que escogieran los mejores vinos de la cava y ahora Marc se encuentra en el jardín cortando rosas para decorar el salón. Me parece que a la señorita Candy le son favoritas.

-Está bien, perfecto. Rosas… ¡no rosas no!, le podrían recordar a Anthony.

-¿Qué dice joven Terry?

-Que no quiero rosas. Corten otras flores. Las que sean, las más lindas, pero rosas de ninguna manera.

-Como usted diga joven, ahora mismo lo arreglo.

-Todo tiene que estar perfecto- Terry paseaba la vista alrededor del salón estrujándose las manos una contra otra.

-Tranquilícese por favor joven Terry. Jamás lo había visto tan nervioso. Verá que todo saldrá de maravilla. Aunque dudo mucho que la señorita Candy repare en los mínimos detalles, como cualquier chica enamorada, solo tiene ojos para su amado, y ese amor pone una perspectiva maravillosa en todo alrededor.

-Eso es lo único que deseo. Que me ame. Señora Kersh, ¿me haría un favor?

-Lo que usted ordene joven.

-Esto es algo que no le puedo ordenar, es más un favor, ¿podría darme su bendición?

-¿Yo? Oh joven me da tanta vergüenza. Soy solo una humilde sirvienta. Demasiada poca cosa para otorgarle con mis toscas manos la bendición a una persona de su alcurnia.

-Sé que lo hará de corazón. No soy muy apegado a Dios, pero en estos momentos siento que lo necesito más que nunca.

-Como usted desee señor, será para mí un honor. – Terry se inclinó un poco para recibir la bendición.

-Que el amor y la dicha llenen de bendición su unión hoy y siempre, joven Terry. En el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo.

-Amén – y Terry tomó la mano de la señora Kersh besándola tiernamente. Los ojos de la mucama se inundaron al encontrarse profundamente conmovida.

-¡Terry! ¡Terry, alguien se acerca en un carruaje!- Terry corrió desesperado a la ventana con el fin de descubrir a quien se refería Marc.

-¡Joven Terry aléjese inmediatamente de la venta!

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Acaso no sabe que es de muy mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia. Pero no es la señorita Candy, son sus amigos que vienen llegando con el sacerdote. Los haré pasar enseguida a la sala para que usted baje a atenderlos- Echando un último vistazo por la ventana, Terry descendió hasta la estancia principal.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Tenía años que no poner un pie en el castillo Grandchester. Pero si aquí viene el impetuoso novio.

-Padre. Es un honor tenerlo aquí. Ya está casi todo listo. Solo falta la novia.

-A lo mejor se arrepintió.

-Archie, guarda silencio-Dijo Stear hundiendo el codo en la costilla derecha de su hermano.

-¡Auch! Stear, ¿por qué me golpeas? Yo solo digo que podría ser una posibilidad, ahora que si me lo preguntas, eso sería lo mejor.

Pero Terry no lo escuchaba. Sus nervios habían incrementado aún más en los últimos minutos. ¿Por qué demoraría tanto Candy? ¿Arrepentirse? Imposible. Pero, ¿si las hermanas la habían descubierto? No. No quería imaginarlo. _Tranquilízate por Dios Terry_, se repetía constantemente.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! Aguarda Candy, arruinaras tu vestido- cuando el castillo Grandchester apareció tras la colina, Candy volvió a acelerar el paso, el camino parecía interminable.

-¡Candice White Andrew, detente en este preciso momento, no des ni un paso más!

-¿Pero qué sucede Annie?

-Tienes que tranquilizarte un poco. A ver, ponte otra vez la capa. El novio no debe ver a la novia antes de la boda. Así es cúbrete toda. Esto es lo que haremos. Llegaremos a la puerta del castillo sigilosamente, a quién nos abra le pediremos que no diga nada. Yo me iré con Candy detrás de la capilla, mientras tu Patty vas por Terry, pero antes dile a Stear y Archie que nos encuentren. Terry debe de entrar directo a la capilla y esperarnos en el altar, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos entonces.

Terry daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la estancia intranquilo cuando de repente la puerta se abrió.

-La novia aguarda, Terry, será mejor que la esperes en el altar. Chicos acompáñenme, ustedes entregaran a Candy- dijo Patty.

La capilla del castillo Grandchester era antigua. Había sido decorada con velas y pequeñas flores silvestres blancas acomodadas en sendos ramilletes que parecían trozos de nube. El sacerdote se encontraba detrás del atril y Terry esperaba al pie del altar, blanco, gallardo e imponente, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

Patty y Annie ya estaban sentadas, cuando de repente Candy apareció en la puerta de la capilla. Lucía como una aparición angelical. Terry quedó boquiabierto ante la particular y brillante belleza de la joven, mezcla de dulzura e inocencia con cierto aire seductor.

Candy comenzó a desfilar por el pasillo principal escoltada por Stear y Archie, sus eternos paladines, sus dos caballeros, sus siempre fieles amigos. Se sentía protegida. Caminaba con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro y la vista puesta en Terry. Al llegar junto a él, Archie tomó la mano de Candy y la puso sobre la de Terry diciendo "Sabes que no está sola, cuídala siempre", Stear solo sonreía. Candy y Terry se miraron por un instante, ambos sorprendidos por la belleza del otro. Esa mirada fue interrumpida cuando el sacerdote comenzó a hablar.

-Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para unir en santo matrimonio a estos dos corazones jóvenes; Durante mis años de servicio al señor, he oficiado cientos de misas para otorgar el sacramento de matrimonio, he encontrado parejas enamoradas y otras no tanto. Sin embargo, para esta ocasión me parece pertinente hacer unos ligeros ajustes a mi habitual discurso.

Terry y Candy. Cuando esta mañana de forma tan intempestiva acudieron a mí para pedirme que oficiara su matrimonio, un temor invadió mi corazón. Jamás dudé de su amor o buenas intenciones, pero sí de la manera en que planeaban hacerlo. El amor es loco, pasional, aventurado; y si a esto le añadimos la juventud, el resultado generalmente suele tornarse desfavorable. Hoy que se encuentran frente a nuestro señor Jesucristo y vienen a hacer un juramente con su representante en la tierra, un servidor, mi deber es dejarles bien en claro la magnitud del compromiso que están adquiriendo.

En primer lugar quiero que entiendan que la bendición del señor otorgada éste día es PARA SIEMPRE. Dios nuestro señor no tiene la misma percepción del tiempo que nosotros y se toma los juramentos muy en serio. No importa lo que pase, no importa donde estén, esta unión investida en ustedes el día de hoy los acompañará por el resto de sus vidas, y aun después de terminado sus días terrenales, sus almas quedarán unidas en la eternidad.

Terry, como varón, tienes el deber de siempre procurar por el bienestar de Candy, bienestar económico, pero sobre todo espiritual. No sirve de nada poseer riqueza en bienes materiales, si tu corazón está pobre en amor. Mantén siempre lleno su corazón, antes aún que su mesa.

Candy, tu por tu parte debes de poner especial esmero en cultivar ese amor, con atenciones y buenos tratos para con tu esposo. Además de apoyarlo y tratar de llevar lo mejor posible tu hogar de acuerdo a sus posibilidades.

Tendrán tiempos de abundancia y tiempos de pobreza, tiempos de dicha y tiempos de amargura. Habrá personas que busquen separarlos, que intriguen, que dividan y que tienten el amor que se tienen. No lo permitan. Cuando una pareja centra su vida bajo la bendición del señor, el Diablo intenta por diversos medios separarlos y a veces esos medios pueden resultar muy atractivos.

Por último, basen su matrimonio en tres pilares fundamentales: comunicación, confianza y amor. Cada uno de estos debe de ser más fuerte que el anterior. Cuando algún problema surja, escuchen primero la explicación de su pareja. Si esto de momento no es posible, busquen en su memoria las cualidades que los hacen ser especiales el uno con el otro, sus valores y principios y permitan que la confianza sea la que dé el coraje y tiempo necesario para resolver su problema. Si estos dos pilares resultan quebrantados, recurran al último, al más poderoso. Escarben en la fibra más sensible de su corazón y busquen al amor, los motivos originales por los cuales se enamoraron, si aún hay amor, de cualquier problema saldrán adelanten. Recuerden que el amor "Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. El amor nunca deja de ser", en pocas palabras el amor todo lo perdona. Pero si este último pilar también resulta quebrantado, entonces todo se vendrá abajo, si no hay amor poco se podrá hacer ya.

Espero que por la emoción del momento no echen en saco roto las palabras que acabo de decir. Al despertarse y antes de dormir, siempre demuestren amor a nuestro Señor en los cielos, y al uno con el otro. Nunca se vayan a dormir sin haber arreglado una discusión, y por último…..traten de ser inmensamente felices, esa es por mucho, la mejor forma de honrar a Dios nuestro señor. Ahora procedan a deciros sus respectivos votos.

Stear y Annie se acercaron a los novios. Annie sostuvo el ramo de flores blancas que tenía Candy en sus manos, el cual momentos antes había cortado para que Candy utilizara. Stear por su parte extendió a Terry las alianzas matrimoniales, el anillo de Zafiro para Candy, y el anillo con el escudo de la familia Grandchester que Terry siempre se había negado a usar.

-Yo, Terrence Greum Grandchester, te tomo a ti, Candice White Andrew, como mi esposa, para amarte y respetarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo próspero y en lo adverso, cuidarte y protegerte, por el resto de mis días. Te amo Candy- y con estas palabras colocó el anillo en el dedo de la chica.

-Yo, Candice White Andrew, te tomo a ti Terrence Greum Grandchester como mi esposo, para amarte y respetarte, en la salud y la enfermedad, en lo próspero y en lo adverso, serte fiel y recibirte siempre con una sonrisa, porque tú, eres el sol que ilumina mis días. Te amo Terry- y colocó el correspondiente anillo.

-Por el poder inferido en mí, y con el firme deseo de que esta unión sea bendecida y sobreviva a cualquier adversidad yo los declaro Marido y Mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Terry y Candy se fundieron en un tierno y largo beso. Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la joven rubia. Como entre sueños, escuchaban a Stear, Archie, Annie, Patty, y a algunos sirvientes del castillo que presenciaron la ceremonia, festejar entre aplausos y vítores.

-Que lo que Dios acaba de unir, no lo separe el hombre…jamás.

El festejo por el enlace matrimonial se extendió ya avanzada la noche. Entre vino, risas, comida, baile, más risas y más vino, la emoción continuaba a flor de piel. Stear llevaba quince minutos prácticamente colgado del cuello de Terry, con esa empatía propia de los bebedores y la sinceridad y sensibilidad característica de su espíritu; confesó entre hipidos y bamboleos al flamante esposo que estaba muy feliz por la unión. Candy era la persona más bondadosa y dulce que conocía, había sufrido más de lo merecido, y con la muerte de Anthony, su gran amor (confesión que a Terry no le hizo nada de gracia, aunque se sintió algo estúpido por conservar celos de un muerto), había llegado a pensar que Candy jamás volvería a abrir su corazón a dicho sentimiento; -pero llegaste tú- dijo dando un sonoro hipido- con tu caballo y tu porte de caballero inglés y la con…contasquite…conquistas….bueno tú me entiendes…la hiciste feliz, creo que mi primo Anthony- y diciendo esto las lágrimas empañaron sus anteojos- creo que Anthony, él estaría muy feliz, y al fin podrá descansar sabiendo que alguien cuidará siempre de ella, ¡eh Archie, no acapares toda la botella hermano, trae acá!- y se marchó dando tumbos contra los muebles del salón.

Esto dejó pensando por un momento a Terry. Anthony debió de haber sido un sujeto maravilloso para merecer el amor de Candy, y para que ella, sus primos y todos los que lo conocieron guardaran un grato recuerdo de él. Se prometió a si mismo jamás volver a sentir celos de él y dejaría a Candy vivir con su pasado, con sus recuerdos. Porque eso era Anthony, un recuerdo. Él en cambio, era su presente y su futuro. Alzó su copa y mirando al techo del salón, exclamó un brindis en voz baja- Por Anthony, no te preocupes amigo, ella nunca más estará sola.

Por su parte, Archie bailaba con Annie en medio del salón. Había perdido un poco su elegancia acostumbrada, pero gritaba alegremente prometiendo a Annie, que la próxima boda sería la de ellos- ¡Pero 10 veces mejor!, con cientos de invitados y orquesta en vivo- Annie reía ruborizada.

Candy miraba divertida como Patty trataba con poco éxito quitar la botella de la mano de Stear, pero a cada argumento expuesto por parte de ella, provocaba en Stear la misma respuesta- Señorita, ¿le han dicho alguna vez que luce exquisitamente encantadora desde esta perspectiva?

Terry se acercó a Candy sigilosamente, y abrazándola por la cintura, susurró en su oído –Apuesto que jamás te imaginaste tu boda así, espero no haberte decepcionado tanto.

-Es mejor de lo que nunca imaginé. Están las personas que más quiero en esta vida. Y vinieron por nosotros, por celebrar nuestro amor. No por lucir sus mejores prendas y tener tema de conversación durante un mes sobre de lo mal que estuvo la recepción- giró para poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Terry- Pero sobre todo porque jamás imaginé que esta huérfana, revoltosa y sin modales delicados, llegara a casarse con un príncipe salido de un cuento de hadas.

- Y yo jamás imaginé que este irreverente, rebelde, adicto a las peleas y al cigarrillo, lograra conquistar el corazón de la chica más dulce que pudiera imaginar.

Un par de horas después, entraron los sirvientes para llevar prácticamente a rastras a Stear, quien se había quedado dormido sobre uno de los sillones y a Archie, que caminaba guiado cantando alegremente y sosteniendo aún una botella entre sus manos.

-Para ustedes chicas he dispuesto otro cuarto en el siguiente pasillo. Ahora Candy yo nos retiramos a nuestra habitación.

-Terry, ¿podrías esperar un momento?, queremos despedirnos de Candy, mañana nos iremos los más temprano que logremos despertar a los chicos y tal vez no los veamos.

-Pero no tiene que hacer eso Annie, mis sirvientes les servirán el desayuno, saben que esta es su casa.

-Gracias, pero tenemos que estar temprano de regreso en el colegio. Nos espera un día difícil probablemente. Por favor, será solo un minuto.

-Por supuesto. Candy, te espero en el último pasillo. Hasta luego chicas y muchas gracias por venir. No demores, por favor.

-Te alcanzo en un momento.

-¡oh Candy todo fue maravilloso!-Annie se había lanzado a los brazos de Candy, esbozando una gran sonrisa-¡Espero que seas muy feliz!

-Y así lo seré Annie. Aunque me siento un poco mal, probablemente ustedes sean castigados por acompañarme esta noche.

-¡Bah! La madre superiora es una amargosa que busca cualquier pretexto para retarnos. Pero no me importa, esta noche fue maravillosa- resultaba obvio que Patty también se encontraba bajo los influjos del vino, no era común escucharla hablar así.

-Candy, no sé qué es lo que pasará ahora, no sé cuándo vuelva a verte, pero sabes que siempre te llevaré en mi corazón.

-Y yo a ti Annie, a las dos.

-Ahora date prisa, que a Terry se le notaba muy impaciente por la demora.

-Sí, así lo haré.

-Espera Candy.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa Patty?

-¿Cómo…cómo es?

-¿Cómo es qué?

-Ya sabes….estar con el chico que amas.

-¡PATTY!-aun en la oscuridad, se notaban las mejillas encendidas de Annie, debido al pudor.

-Es…simplemente maravilloso…es…como fuego, en medio de las nubes.

Y así fue. Apenas llegar al último pasillo, Terry la esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Tomándola por sorpresa, la cargó entre sus brazos y atravesaron el trayecto hasta cruzar el umbral de su habitación. Ésta se encontraba iluminada por la tenue luz que emanaban las velas. Y comenzaron a amarse. Esta vez más lento, sin prisas, disfrutándose el uno al otro, saboreando el momento. Flotando entre sensaciones, caricias. Alcanzando el éxtasis en repetidas ocasiones. Al final terminaron con sus cuerpos temblorosos, empapados en sudor, los primeros rayos del amanecer se colaban entre las cortinas de la habitación. Candy no quería dormir. Ansiaba ver cómo era amanecer en su nueva habitación, en su nueva vida. Pero al final el cansancio la venció, y se unió a Terry en un profundo y tranquilo sueño.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6- Escándalo.**_

-¡Santo cielo que escándalo! Jamás en toda la historia del colegio San Pablo había sucedido un evento tan bochornoso. ¡Pero actuaste muy mal Eliza, debiste de haber venido a informarnos inmediatamente! ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Lo siento mucho, hermana Grey. Creí poder persuadir a Candy si hablaba con ella, nos conocemos desde pequeñas, ya sabe, cuando Candy era una sirvienta en mi casa. Siempre fuimos muy cercanas, pero ella se comportó terriblemente grosera conmigo, me dijo que no me metiera en lo que no me importaba, que ella y Terry ya….oh me avergüenza tanto decirlo...que ella y Terry ya habían sucumbido al deseo carnal y que ahora vivirían juntos.

-¡Oh, señor! ¡Esto no puede ser real!

-Hermana Grey, ¿se encuentra bien?, vamos siéntese aquí- la hermana Margaret la guió a la silla más cercana, mientras Eliza seguía relatando.

-Imagínese mi impresión hermana al escuchar esas palabras, por poco desvanecí. Candy siempre ha sido una arribista interesada, no dudo que planeara seducir a Terry para comprometerlo y así mejorar su posición social. Lo que jamás imaginé es que Annie y Patty aprobaran dicha conducta tan deshonrosa.

-Dios mío, esto es peor de lo que imaginaba. Ya es demasiado tarde, no sé qué podamos hacer hermana Margaret.

-Pero algo podrá hacerse aún, ¿o no madre superiora?

-En estos momentos no puedo pensar en nada Eliza. Creo que lo primero será dar aviso a sus familiares, ¿pero qué cuentas entregaremos?, envían a sus hijos al mejor colegio de Londres y mire lo que sucede. No quiero ni imaginarme cómo lo tomará el Duque de Grandchester. Hermana Margaret encárguese de eso en este precioso momento.

-Por supuesto rectora.

-Eliza retírate, ¡y te ruego absoluta discreción respecto a este bochornoso asunto!, al menos hasta que tomemos una decisión.

-Pero hermana Grey, Annie, Patty, Stear y Archie también merecen un castigo, por ser cómplices y celestinos de Candy.

-Sí tienes razón, son un pésimo ejemplo para el resto del alumnado. Me encargaré ahora mismo de esto. Ahora por favor sal inmediatamente, y te reitero, ¡absoluta discreción Eliza!

Todo lo relacionado a Terry y Candy debía ser considerado máximo secreto y quedaba estrictamente prohibido hablar del tema. Pero como con cualquier secreto, bastó solo un par de horas para que todo el colegio se enterara, convirtiéndose en el tema de conversación predilecto en los cuchicheos de jardines y corredores.

Annie, Stear, Archie y Patty fueron llevados a la dirección, en cuanto llegaron a los terrenos de la propiedad- Parece que ya lo saben-expresó Annie con temor. Los chicos trataron de defenderse y explicar que lo que realmente había sucedido es que Terry y Candy se habían casado, pero sus explicaciones no tuvieron cabida entre los intermitentes gritos de la madre superiora-¡Éste comportamiento es simplemente reprobable!, ¡¿Cómo es que consintieron, y peor aún, fueron participes de dicho suceso tan bochornoso?!, ¡Cierra la boca Archiebald! El estado en que te encuentras es francamente deplorable, y tú también Allastor- Al final, los cuatro fueron enviados a sus respectivas habitaciones quedando confinados y aislados el resto del verano.

Mientras sus amigos eran castigados Candy apenas comenzaba a despertar a su nueva vida. No quería, se sentía enormemente cansada. Al principio solo abrió un parpado y una luz cegadora hizo que lo cerrara inmediatamente, a juzgar por esos intensos rayos de sol que se colaban por las cortinas el día ya estaba bastante avanzado, sin importarle la hora del día se volvió a acurrucar entre las suaves sábanas de algodón pero el contacto franco con la tersa tela la hizo percatarse de que estaba desnuda. Ese hecho la asustó y esta vez un poco más sobresaltada decidió explorar el sitio donde se encontraba. Por un instante pensó que se hallaba en la habitación que ocupara en la mansión Andrew en Lakewood, pero ésta habitación era muchos más grande, más lujosa. Las paredes estaban adornadas por hermosas pinturas y varias de ellas contenían el retrato de personas que no lograba reconocer, aunque todos los personajes de las pinturas presentaban rasgos físicos que le parecían familiares. En un pequeño buró junto a la cama había un narciso acompañado de una nota.

_"Le aguardan muchas sorpresas hoy Señora Grandchester. Arréglate, te espero en el comedor._

_Terry"_

-No fue un sueño- Candy abrazaba contra su pecho la flor y la nota de Terry- ¡No fue un sueño!- se botó sobre la cama riendo y pataleando como una chiquilla. Al cabo de un momento reflexionó en el hecho de que ya no era una chiquilla, era, como bien Terry decía, "La Señora Grandchester" y prometió comportarse como tal. Rápidamente se vistió con la ropa de dormir que había al lado de la cama desesperada por ir a encontrarse con Terry, pero antes de salir divisó que en la puerta del enorme ropero un bello vestido color verde agua y unas cintas para el cabello sobre el tocador que hacían juego con el vestido. Probablemente esa era la primera sorpresa del día, hermoso detalle considerando que Candy no llevó consigo su equipaje al escapar del colegio y había perdido las esperanzas de recuperarlo.

Entró al cuarto de baño y éste era enorme. Tan amplio como la habitación donde dormían todos los chicos del hogar de Pony. Poseía la tina de baño más grande que ella hubiera visto nunca, colocada justo en frente de un enorme espejo que abarcaba toda la pared; y ésta se encontraba ya lista llena en su capacidad total de tibias burbujas. Candy comenzó a jugar con la espuma lanzándola al techo y dando vueltas con los brazos extendido al aire hasta que descubrió que había alguien más en la habitación esperándola.

-¡Terry! Me asustaste.

-Buenos días pecosa, pensé que nunca ibas a despertar. ¿Sabías que roncas terriblemente? – Terry estaba sentado en un reposé ubicado justo detrás de la puerta, motivo por el cual Candy no se percató de su presencia. Tenía un pie colocado sobre el fino tapiz del mueble, descansaba el brazo encima de su rodilla y esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa que hizo suponer a Candy que lo dicho anteriormente había sido solo por molestarla.

-Pensaba alcanzarte en un momento en el comedor como decía tu nota, pero antes quería darme un baño.

-Hazlo- la sonrisa de Terry había desaparecido, remplazada por un mirada, serena, pero calculadora. Candy en cambio, no hallaba la serenidad, era toda nervios y algo más que no podía identificar.

-Tengo que desvestirme para bañarme –dijo quedamente.

-Lo sé.

-Pero no puedo hacerlo si me estás mirando.

-Me gusta mirarte. Siempre me ha gustado- comenzó a caminar hacia ella. A Candy los vellos de sus brazos se le erizaron y los poros de su piel se elevaron como pequeñas montañas en la cordillera de su piel. Terry ya estaba frente a ella, tomó un mechón de su rubia cabellera y comenzó a enredarlo alrededor de su dedo- Esa vez en el festival de mayo, cuando descubrí tu escondite donde te convertiste en Julieta me preguntaste si te había visto. Yo te respondí "Te vi, pero no te miré"; no era cierto. Te miré, mucho te miré, cada detalle, como el delgado camisón enmarcaba tu cuerpo. Y siéndote honesto, no sé cómo pude contenerme de bajar y tomarte en ese mismo momento, tal vez porque era una postal demasiado hermosa para echarla a perder, pero desde entonces, esa visión aparecía contantemente en mis sueños, intrigándome e incitándome a querer descubrir el resto de ti. Aunque no dejaba de sentirme como un mirón, casi como un ladrón, por ese primer avistamiento furtivo. Pero ahora Candy, ahora eres mi mujer, mi esposa. Es mi derecho de esposo poderte contemplar las veces que yo quiera y es un derecho que pienso reclamar con mucha frecuencia. Desnúdate.

Candy solo pudo exclamar un débil gemido ahogado como única protesta, que fue prontamente silenciado por Terry colocando un dedo sobre los labios de ella. Las mejillas de Candy parecían dos lumbreras encendidas y sentía su corazón latiendo fuertemente, pero no lo sentía únicamente en su pecho, ese latido le palpitaba en todo su cuerpo, desde sus dedos hasta la punta de los cabellos, acompañado de una potente sensación de hormigueo que en circunstancias normales la habrían hecho sentirse enferma, pero en ese momento la hacían sentirse viva, plena. Terry seguía mirándola, y ella nunca podía negarse a esa mirada, así que obedientemente comenzó a desnudarse (porque ella también lo deseaba) con una desesperante lentitud que parecía torturar pero deleitar a Terry al mismo tiempo. Cuando después de lo que parecieron siglos estuvo al fin despojaba de toda prenda, Terry no pudo más y la tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos dándole un beso salvaje, desesperado, lleno de pasión. Al sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, Candy se percató de que él también ya estaba listo para amar.

La condujo lentamente a la bañera y despojándose él mismo de sus ropas, se sumergieron juntos dentro de la tibia y burbujeante agua. Mitad juego, mitad baño, Terry frotaba delicadamente el cuerpo desnudo de Candy con la esponja; pero a veces la esponja desaparecía y entonces él optaba por utilizar sus manos, o inclusive su boca para continuar con la deliciosa tarea. Inevitablemente terminaron amándose. Los únicos ruidos además del chapoteo del agua eran sus gemidos de placer que Candy intentaba ahogar mordiendo los hombros de Terry. En medio de todo ese romance, y aún contra su moral y buenas costumbres, su mirada terminó clavándose en la imagen de sus cuerpos reflejadas en el enorme espejo de la pared. Se veía pero le era difícil aceptar que se trataba de ella. Poseía una sensualidad desconocida para sí misma, aprisionaba a Terry pasando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, arqueando la espalda, juntando su vientre plano contra el suyo hasta que la distancia entre ambos desaparecía por completo, meciéndose con movimientos que ella no estaba segura de controlar, movimientos instintivos, dulces pero salvajes. Y al observarse en el espejo pudo darse cuenta de que lucía…poderosa.

Terry en cambio se veía frágil, vulnerable, completamente franco. Sin las máscaras habituales de soberbia y rebeldía con las que se defendía de todos los demás. Era el Terry de verdad, y solo ella lo conocía. A veces parecía a punto de desfallecer, echaba su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en la orilla de la bañera cerrando los ojos consiente de que si continuaba a ese ritmo no podría resistir mucho tiempo más. Pero de repente, un espasmo involuntario lo sacudía y al abrir los ojos reaccionaba como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez, completamente fascinado, embelesado. Y volvía a embestir. A internarse más profundamente dentro del cuerpo de Candy, a morder su vientre, a besar sus pechos, a disfrutarla completamente. Candy estaba hipnotizada viendo todas esas imágenes en el espejo. Porque eran imágenes muy bellas, tan distintas a las charlas socialmente inaceptables escuchadas anteriormente por algunas chicas del colegio donde decían que hacer eso era algo horrible, asqueroso y que ninguna chica decente podría disfrutar algo tan espantoso. ¡Qué equivocadas estaban! O tal vez fuera que ella realmente no fuera una chica decente, porque lo disfrutaba, lo disfrutaba mucho. Pero ella era su esposa, y había decidido amarlo como tal, plenamente sin complejos ni arrepentimientos. Y aquello era algo hermoso, no era solo el reflejo de dos cuerpos, había algo más ahí, flotando en el aire, en medio y alrededor de los dos, una presencia que los hacía compenetrarse, fundirse en un mismo ser, y entendió que al amarse, ellos se convertían en la representación física del amor.

-o-

Annie y Patty se las arreglaron para furtivamente hacer llegar una carta a Candy relatando lo sucedido y pidiéndole que no se preocupara por ellos, solo debía estar concentrada en disfrutar su reciente matrimonio. Y Candy en verdad que lo disfrutaba. Cada mañana al despertar abrazada al lado de Terry arrancaba la primera sonrisa del día. Aunque seguía sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar en el castillo, toda la servidumbre se mostraba amable con ella y Marc se divertía de lo lindo al ver el rostro ruborizado de Candy cada vez que la llamaba Señora Grandchester. Solo una conversación con la madre del chico turbó un poco su tranquilidad:

-Señora, sé que es mucho atrevimiento de mi parte, que no soy nadie para meterme en cosas que no me corresponde, pero al ser usted una jovencita dulce e inocente, temo que pueda estar ignorando muchas cosas acerca del matrimonio y quisiera hacerle una pregunta, si no le incomoda.

-Lo único que podría incomodarme es que me siga llamando señora, por favor llámeme Candy.

-Como usted lo prefiera. Candy, el propósito del matrimonio es formar una familia, tener hijos.

-¡Hijos!

-Tal como lo imaginaba, esa posibilidad ni siquiera había cruzado por su mente. Aunque los hijos son la bendición más grande de Dios nuestro señor, existen ciertas medidas que una mujer puede seguir para tratar de demorar un poco la llegada de los hijos, y en un matrimonio tan joven, como lo es el de ustedes, lo más aconsejable sería esperar un poco. Por supuesto este tipo de conversación no es adecuada para una señorita recatada, y me atrevo a suponer que usted no tiene conocimiento alguno sobre el asunto.

-Pero…yo…

-Candy, la posibilidad de quedar embarazada está presente desde la primera noche que se comparte el lecho con el ser amado. Deberías tenerlo en cuenta, platícalo con Terry, cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo

-Lo sé señora Kersh, y se lo agradezco mucho.

Después de desayunar, Terry dedicaba gran parte de la mañana en mostrar a Candy los lugares que disfrutó al lado de sus padres siendo niño, en los pocos veranos pasados en Escocia, los prados, el pueblo, el lago. Deteniéndose detrás de cada árbol, de cada esquina, en cualquier lugar alejado de la gente, para demostrarse su amor con un beso o una caricia.

Pasado el mediodía, regresaban al castillo, y después de la comida, despedían a toda la servidumbre para disfrutarse completamente a solas. Las tardes se tornaban cada vez más frías y lluviosas; ambos se sentaban frente a la chimenea encendida y Terry leía en voz alta sus obras de teatro favoritas, las obras de William Shakespeare

_"__ROMEO_

_Si con mi mano indigna he profanado _

_tu santa efigie, sólo peco en eso: _

_mi boca, peregrino avergonzado, _

_suavizará el contacto con un beso._

_JULIETA _

_Buen peregrino, no reproches tanto _

_a tu mano un fervor tan verdadero: _

_si juntan manos peregrino y santo, _

_palma con palma es beso de palmero. _

_ROMEO _

_¿Ni santos ni palmeros tienen boca? _

_JULIETA _

_Sí, peregrino: para la oración. _

_ROMEO _

_Entonces, santa, mi oración te invoca: _

_suplico un beso por mi salvación. _

_JULIETA _

_Los santos están quietos cuando acceden. _

_ROMEO _

_Pues, quieta, y tomaré lo que conceden __._

_[La besa.]_

_Mi pecado en tu boca se ha purgado. _

_JULIETA_

_Pecado que en mi boca quedaría. _

_ROMEO_

_Repruebas con dulzura. ¿Mi pecado?_

_¡Devuélvemelo!_

_JULIETA_

_Besas con maestría."_

-Tú eres mi Julieta, mi eterna Julieta

A Candy le fascinaba escuchar esas obras maestras en la voz varonil pero melodiosa de Terry. Él no podía evitar apasionarse al leerlas, y era capaz de interpretar y transmitir las emociones de los personajes. En las frases más profundas y románticas de las obras, se detenía para plantar un dulce beso en los labios de Candy. Aunque a ella le encantaba escuchar esas lecturas, la obra que menos le gustaba era Otelo.

_OTELO _

_¿Has rezado esta noche, Desdémona? _

_DESDÉMONA _

_Sí, mi señor. _

_OTELO _

_Si te queda algún pecado _

_que no haya alcanzado la gracia del cielo, _

_ruega su perdón. _

_DESDÉMONA _

_¡Dios santo! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? _

_OTELO _

_Vamos, reza y no tardes. Mientras, me retiraré. _

_No quiero matar tu alma si no está _

_preparada. ¡No lo quiera Dios! No voy a matarla_

_…__.._

_DESDÉMONA_

_Matar por amor es dar muerte cruel._

_¡Ah! ¿Por qué te muerdes el labio?_

_Alguna violencia conmueve tu cuerpo._

_Son presagios. Sin embargo, espero,_

_espero que no irán contra mí._

_…__.._

_OTELO_

_¡Muere, zorra! _

_DESDÉMONA_

_¡Mátame mañana! ¡Esta noche no!_

_OTELO_

_Como te resistas..._

_DESDÉMONA_

_¡Sólo media hora!_

_OTELO_

_Empezar es acabar._

_DESDÉMONA_

_¡Que rece una oración!_

_OTELO_

_Demasiado tarde. _

_[La ahoga.]_

-¡Pero qué horror! ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a su esposa, si ella lo adoraba?

_-"Cuidado con los celos. Son un monstruo de ojos verdes que se burla del pan que le alimenta"._ Otelo simplemente se volvió loco de celos al imaginar la traición de su esposa.

-¡Que deschavetado!

-JAJAJAJA. Había escuchado referirse a Otelo de muchas formas, pero jamás así. Yo por el contrario, lo comprendo.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que hizo?

-No dije que estuviera de acuerdo, solo digo que lo entiendo. Yo también me volvería loco si algún día tus ojos se fijaran en alguien más. Jamás te haría daño, preferiría matarme al ya no ser más digno de tu amor.

-Pero yo jamás amaría a otra persona, siempre seré tuya, solo tuya.

-Demuéstramelo.

-Vamos a la habitación y te lo demuestro- dijo Candy con las mejillas encendidas y una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

-Imposible, no puedo esperar más, tendrás que demostrármelo aquí mismo.

¿Han notado alguna vez la cruel relación existente entre la felicidad y el tiempo? Entre más feliz se es, el tiempo transcurre a mayor velocidad. Sin darse cuenta, poco más de tres semanas habían pasado volando y el último día del verano llegó.

Candy estaba un poco nostálgica esa mañana, al despuntar el alba el siguiente día, los alumnos del colegio San Pablo partirían de regreso a Londres para empezar un nuevo año escolar, lo que significaba que Stear, Archie, Annie y Patty se irían y ella no podría despedirse. Terry decidió intentar levantar el ánimo de Candy y ese día prolongó su paseo más de lo habitual. Probaron quesos, golosinas, disfrutaron de los espectáculos callejeros. Terry procuraba cumplir hasta el más mínimo capricho de su amada. Candy era una chica sencilla, y encontraba felicidad lo detalles más insignificantes. Al final terminaron contemplando el lago desde la colina donde se habían amado la primera vez, abrazados el uno al otro. Terry posó la mano sobre su espalda y hábilmente comenzó a deshacer el nudo del lazo que cerraba el vestido de Candy.

-¡Terry!- al darse cuenta ella reaccionó alejándole la mano con un leve golpecito como el que se le da a un niño sorprendido en plena travesura.

-¿Qué?- Terry reía fascinado

-¡Compórtate! Aquí no, alguien puede vernos.

-Eso no te importo mucho la última vez- la sangre subió inmediatamente al rostro de Candy, y ella se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, aunque no sabía si ahogaba un grito o una carcajada.

-JAJAJAJA. Ven acá- la abrazó por la espalda- Te amo, ¿te lo había dicho hoy?

-Me parece que no.

-Pues te amo, nunca lo olvides. Si algún día no te lo digo, o hago algo mal, por favor, nunca lo vayas a olvidar.

-Yo también te amo- girando para quedar frente a frente con él- con todo mí ser. Siempre- y lo besó tiernamente.

Por segunda ocasión, a Candy no le importo el hecho que alguien los pudiera ver.

Regresaron al castillo justo cuando la noche comenzaba a caer.

-¡Mira Candy!, un carruaje, y hay luz en la estancia. Tal vez los chicos lograron escaparse y vinieron a despedirse.

-¡Qué alegría! Hay que acelerar el galope.

Corrieron por la casa con los rostros radiantes por la posibilidad de ver nuevamente a sus amigos. Un solo hombre estaba parado frente a la chimenea. Terry quedó petrificado en la puerta al reconocer, aun de espaldas, a la masculina silueta.

-Hola, Terrence.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo7- Cuestión de honor**_

-Y bien, ¿no piensas darle la bienvenida a tu padre?- el Duque de Grandchester había girado y estaba de frente a Terry, aunque continuaba conservando la distancia. Era un hombre fuerte, recio, muy bien parecido considerando sus ya varias décadas, pulcro e inmaculado en su vestir y andar, pero con una completa incapacidad de sostener una buena relación con su primogénito.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Terry, sonando más a reclamo que a pregunta.

-¿Que qué hago aquí?, hasta donde sé, esta es mi casa. Más bien ¿qué haces tú aquí? Deberías estar ya en un tren de regreso a Londres, o al menos preparando tu partida.

-No pienso regresar al colegio San Pablo.

-Ya veo. Supongo que no puedo discutírtelo. Insistí en que ingresaras a dicha institución con el fin de corregir tu conducta, pero puedo darme cuenta que de nada ha servido. A decir verdad, tus modales empeoran cada vez más, no has sido capaz de presentarme a tu acompañante, así que lo haré yo mismo. ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?

-Mi nombre es Candy White Andrew- dijo Candy, y su voz sonó apenas audible.

-Candy...White...Andrew. Oh sí creo que ya te recuerdo, la hija adoptiva del excéntrico patriarca de los Andrew, ¿no es así? Un caso curioso. Me parece que alguna vez nos vimos en el colegio Real San Pablo.

-Tiene razón en ambas cosas, Duque.

-Y dígame algo señorita, ¿cuál es el motivo de su presencia en esta casa?, ¿acaso es nuestra huésped estas vacaciones?, ¿la acompaña alguien de su familia?

-Candy es mi esposa.

-¿Esposa?- la expresión en el rostro del Duque correspondía más a sarcasmo que a sorpresa, Terry albergaba la sospecha de que su padre sabía de su boda y ese era el motivo real de su visita- ¡Vaya, vaya! Eso sí es toda una…noticia. Y cuéntame Terry, ¿hace cuánto llevaron a cabo tan jubiloso evento?, pero sobre todo respóndeme, ¿por qué es que mi presencia no fue requerida?

- Nos casamos hace tres semanas y tu distinguida presencia no fue requerida sencillamente porque jamás te ha importado mi felicidad. Lo único que te preocupa es tenerme lo suficientemente lejos para que mi comportamiento no ensucie el nombre de la familia.

-Tranquilízate Terry, no comencemos las agresiones tan rápido. Es que no deja de sorprenderme lo impetuoso de esta supuesta boda. Lo correcto en todo caso habría sido que hablaras conmigo y así ir formalmente a pedir su mano a la familia Andrew o a quién quiera que sea el representante moral de la señorita. Corríjame si me equivoco Candy, pero aún entre los de su clase existe un protocolo para llevar a efecto enlaces matrimoniales ¿correcto?

-Yo…

-No tienes por qué contestarle nada Candy, solo intenta incomodarte.

-Eso es una infamia Terry. En verdad quiero saber, quiero que entre los tres podamos encontrar una explicación lógica, coherente a toda ésta situación. No deja de extrañarme que si la dama en cuestión pertenece a una de las familias más encumbradas de América actúe como si la jerarquía y normas morales de dicha familia no importaran. Claro que el ser miembro, adoptivo o natural de una buena familia no garantiza nada, como ejemplo estás tú hijo. De ti, de ti ya no me sorprende nada; pero considero que cualquier chica que se precie de ser decente nunca obraría de esta manera tan… forajida, tan ¡absurda!, a menos claro que escondiera algo, por ejemplo, los motivos y circunstancias reales de su adopción, que dicho de paso continúan rumoreándose entre las altas esferas de la sociedad americana. Pero yo no soy un hombre que se deje llevar por los rumores ni prejuicios Candy, por eso quiero que me ayude a entender. Dígame, ¿le parece que su conducta ha sido apropiada? Porque puede que a mí me escandalice, pero que a usted le parezca normal, que así la hayan educado. Se me ocurre, no sé, que en el orfanato donde usted creció si las niñas no eran adoptadas a cierta edad, ¿podían irse con el hombre que les diera en gana sin el menor miramiento?

-¡No te permito que ofendas a Candy!, ¡Exijo que la respetes!

-Debería empezar por respetarse ella misma.

-¡Basta es suficiente! Me largo ahora mismo. ¡Candy ve por tus cosas nos marchamos!- Candy se hallaba en una esquina de la habitación, pálida, silenciosa, intentando volverse invisible.

-¡Tú no te marchas a ningún lado hasta que yo lo diga!

-¡No voy a permitir que me quieras seguir controlando! Mucho tiempo intenté ajustarme a tus normas, a tus principios. Pensaba que si obtenía tu aprobación me querrías. Pero eso ya no me importa. Ahora tengo a Candy y seré feliz con ella. No voy a permitir que ni tu ni NADIE se interponga.

-¡El amor!, no me hagas reír, ¿de qué piensan vivir? Eres un completo inútil, no sabes hacer nada, no tendrás nada de la herencia hasta el día que yo muera, y si decides irte, soy capaz de quitarte tu pensión y desheredarte de una buena vez.

- Hazme un favor y de paso quítame el apellido también. Y no te preocupes por mí, ya veré que haré, dónde viviré. Tal vez hasta me vaya a vivir con mi madre en América.

-Tu madre. Ella es la culpable de esta locura tuya. Seguramente ella te apoyó y hasta incitó, llenándote la cabeza con tonterías de historias de amor y personajes ficticios. Tu madre no te ayudará. No es más que una zorra farandulera que no se preocupa por nadie, tan solo por ella misma.

-Pues es mejor persona que la arpía con la que te casaste.

-¡Cállate imbécil!- y estas palabras fueron acompañadas de un fuerte puñetazo que pegó de lleno en el rostro de Terry, lo que ni el Duque ni Candy esperaban, es que el joven respondiera con un golpe igual de certero, que terminó por derrumbar a su padre.

-¡Terry noooooo!- Los ojos de Candy casi salían de sus órbitas al contemplar esa terrible escena. Había tanto odio en la mirada de ambos hombres, que era imposible imaginar que fueran padre e hijo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a tu propio padre?

-Desearía que no fueras mi padre. Y de hoy en adelante, olvídate que tienes un hijo, para ti yo estoy muerto. ¡Vámonos Candy!- pero al dar la vuelta, Terry sintió un intenso dolor que partía desde su espalda y culminaba en la nuca. Su padre se había levantado y tomado un atizador de los que colgaban junto a la chimenea golpeándolo fuertemente. A Terry se le nubló la vista y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Estando ahí otra descarga del dolor sacudió su cuerpo, el Duque le propinó una patada que lo dejó sin aliento y como un ovillo sobre el piso.

-¡Terryyy!- Candy corrió a su lado para auxiliarlo. El Duque seguía amenazando a su hijo con la punta afilada del atizador.

-Traté que comprendieras, que te dieras cuenta del error que habías cometido y juntos arreglarlo. Pero eres terco y estúpido como tu madre. Ya estoy harto de que cometas estupidez tras estupidez poniendo en riesgo mi nombre. Escúchame bien, esta boda JAMAS se llevó a cabo, los únicos testigos fueron un puñado de muchachitos idiotas como ustedes y la servidumbre de esta casa, un testimonio sin ninguna validez. Y en cuanto a usted señorita. Regresará al San Pablo, allá sabrán qué hacer con usted, y por su bien, olvídese de mi hijo, olvídese de mi familia y olvídese de que alguna vez pretendió ser algo más que una huérfana sin valor alguno. ¡Llévensela!

Pero Candy no escuchaba. Estaba aterrorizada viendo a Terry retorciéndose en el piso y sangrando, gritaba desesperada por ayuda. No sé dio cuenta cuando el Duque abandonó la habitación, ni de los dos corpulentos sujetos que la arrastraban fuera del Castillo. Solo veía a Terry, y como su mano se alejaba cada vez más de la de él. Creyó ver al atravesar los pasillos unas caras conocidas, Marc y su madre escondidos entre las penumbras mirándola con los rostros mojados y llenos de impotencia. Candy pedía ayuda, ayuda para Terry que se encontraba herido, ayuda para ella porque la alejaban de su amor. ¡Terrryyy! ¡Terryyy! Gritaba una y otra vez. Sus gritos desgarradores atravesaban todo el castillo.

Lo ocurrido en las siguientes horas pasó como en un sueño, más bien, era una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla. Candy no estaba del todo consciente de lo que la rodeaba. La condujeron hasta la estación del Ferrocarril y aun a rastras la presentaron ante la madre superiora. Bofetadas e insultos fue lo único que sucedió en esa entrevista. Pero a Candy los golpes no le dolían, tenía el cuerpo entumecido de tanto llorar que quería arrancarse el corazón. Un tren, y el sonido de la maquina al emprender el viaje. De repente, se encontraba sola encerrada en un compartimiento del ferrocarril. No sabía cómo había llegado ahí ni hacia dónde se dirigía. Solo sabía que era lejos de Terry, su amado Terry.

-¡Esto no está pasando, no está pasando! Dios mío por favor quiero despertar, quiero despertar. Terry amor mío despiértame, despiértame con un beso y salgamos a pasear. Juramos siempre estar juntos…..ven por mí Terry, ven por mí…

Pero Terry no llegaba. Y Candy se alejaba cada vez más y más. En algún punto del viaje, su cuerpo y alma exhaustos de tanto llorar, cayó vencida en un profundo pero tormentoso sueño. Soñaba con una noche fría de invierno, la nieve caía y el viento soplaba fuertemente, ahogando por completo, los gritos de un bebé abandonado en la nieve.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8 Iré por ti. **_

-¡Candy!- Terry despertó en medio de aquella habitación oscura, despertó con un gran temor en el corazón respecto a Candy sin saber a ciencia cierta la causa de éste. Pero al no sentirla durmiendo a su lado, el temor aumentó. Intentó ponerse de pie pero un dolor semejante a mil agujas atravesando su cabeza en un mismo punto se lo evitó.

Ahora recordaba todo. Su padre y él habían discutido, cosa que no era particularmente extraña tratándose de ellos. Los golpes aparecieron, pero esta vez Terry no estuvo dispuesto a aceptarlos y le respondió. ¿Qué había ocurrido después?

-Me atacó por la espalda como un vil cobarde- pero ¿dónde estaba Candy? Esa pregunta le seguía atormentando. Reuniendo fuerzas logró incorporarse, aunque todavía se encontraba considerablemente aturdido. El lugar era húmedo, oscuro y con olor a viejo, lo que le indicó que estaba encerrado en la cava del castillo, ubicada varios metros debajo de la propiedad y la única puerta solo podía abrirse por fuera. Se imaginó a Candy sola y asustada en un lugar igual de terrible o peor y la rabia nuevamente inundó su cuerpo. Subió las escaleras y comenzó a gritar y aporrear la puerta lanzando maldiciones y amenazas hacia su progenitor. Nadie parecía escucharlo.

Un par de horas después los rayos de sol entraban a través de la pequeña ventana abarrotada de la puerta y un rostro bondadoso apareció tras ella:

-¡Señorito Terry!, ¿me escucha?, le he traído un poco de comida

-¡Señora Kersh! Señora tiene que ayudarme a escapar de aquí, ¿dónde está Candy?, necesito verla, por favor sáqueme de aquí.

-¡Oh Joven Terry!- y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar surcando el rostro prematuramente envejecido de la tierna mujer- me duele tanto no poder ayudarlo, a todos nos duele. Usted sabe que es muy querido aquí Señor, pero por favor entiéndanos, tenemos miedo, somos gente humilde y trabajar aquí es el único sustento que proveemos a nuestras familias. Si su padre se da cuenta que alguien lo ayuda nos echaría a la calle, o algo peor. Todos dicen que si es capaz de ser tan cruel con su propio hijo, temen lo que le haría a un simple sirviente, perdónenos por favor.

-Pero y Candy, ¿dónde está Candy?, ¿qué le ha hecho ese maldito?

-¡Oh Señor fue tan horrible! Se la llevaron unos hombres a rastras, no tengo idea a dónde. Jamás había visto a tales hombres, vinieron con su padre. Ella lloraba, gritaba y se resistía. Estaba muy asustada por usted, pero nadie pudo ayudarla.

-Tiene que sacarme de aquí.

-Ya le dije que no puedo y perdón nuevamente. Pero sé de algo que podría funcionar. Su padre ha dicho que lo mantendrá encerrado hasta que usted entre en razón. Si yo voy y le digo que usted está arrepentido y que quiere hablar con él serenamente, lo sacará de aquí. Después podrá ingeniárselas para buscar a Candy, pero por favor, debe de prometerme que mantendrá la calma.

-¿Cómo me puede pedir eso?, me acaba de decir que ese maldito sacó a Candy de la casa como si fuera una criminal y ahora debo de respetarlo.

-Por favor joven Terry se lo ruego. Hágalo por Candy, es un pequeño sacrificio y ella ha sacrificado muchísimo más por usted. Solo piense que entre mayor sea el tiempo que permanezca aquí encerrado ella estará cada vez más lejos. Por favor.

-Está bien. Hablaré con mi padre.

Terry buscaba fuerzas dentro de sí para intentar controlarse y no lanzarse a los golpes nuevamente tan pronto como viera a su padre. La señora Kersh tenía razón, si esa era la única forma de salir a buscar a Candy tenía que hacer un esfuerzo, un enorme esfuerzo. Al poco rato otro rostro conocido apareció por la ventana.

-¡Hey Terry! Te he traído un obsequio.-Era Marc, quien mostraba sonriente las llaves de la cava.

-¡Marc!, ¿son las llaves de aquí? ¿Cómo las conseguiste?

-Vencí a uno de los gorilas que trajo el Duque-expresó el pequeño dándose aires de superioridad, pero ante el rostro de incredulidad de Terry agregó-está bien, le eché una purga en su almuerzo, lleva media hora vomitando y pude robarle las llaves.

-Te meterás en grandes problemas, pero te lo agradezco-dio un abrazo al chico apenas salió de su encierro e inmediatamente emprendió la carrera.

-¡Adiós Terry!, ¡busca a Candy!

Eso iba a hacer, buscarla. Pero no sabía a dónde se la habían llevado. ¿Por dónde empezar? Lo lógico era pensar que la llevarían de vuelta al San Pablo, ¿habrían partido ya?, no estaba de más asegurarse primero en la Villa de verano del colegio, después regresaría a Londres, aunque sus limitados fondos retrasarían el viaje. Pero no importaba, haría lo que sea por encontrarla, iría hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario, pero la encontraría de eso estaba seguro.

-o-

-Duque, con todo respeto considero que esa no es la forma de tratar a su hijo. Terrence es un buen muchacho, solo que es un poco impulsivo, apasionado, pero entiéndalo es joven y está enamorado.

-¿Acaso pretende decirme cómo debo de educar a mi hijo Señora Kersh?

-¡Oh no señor, por supuesto que no!, solo he venido a pedirle humildemente que le dé una oportunidad a su hijo, para que puedan hablar serenamente.

-Ya veo, viene a interceder por Terry y su, "capricho"; porque esa tontería de que está enamorado yo no la creo.

-Duque, si usted los viera juntos podría darse cuenta de que se trata de amor verdadero. Terry ha cambiado mucho; ya no bebe, no se mete en peleas. ¡Se le ve feliz!

-¡Por supuesto que se le ve feliz! Tiene a una mujer hermosa calentando su cama todas las noches; a esa edad en la que solo te mueven tus deseos eso es motivo suficiente para dar saltos y hacer cabriolas de alegría. Pero Terry no la quiere, él no quiere a nadie…además, señora Kersh, Terry es… Terry es mi hijo, es un aristócrata, una persona con clase, no va a enamorarse de una chica como esa. Existe un mundo de diferencia entre ellos dos.

-Candy es una buena muchacha, muy dulce y de nobles sentimientos.

-Desconozco cuál sea su definición de "una buena muchacha", señora Kersh, pero dudo mucho que una buena muchacha sea aquella que se mete como la humedad en una casa ajena y en la cama del heredero sin el menor cargo de conciencia. Además ya le he dicho que se trata solo de un capricho.

-¿Entonces no cree que resultaría contraproducente separarlos de ésta manera Duque?

-¿Contraproducente?

-Piénselo bien Duque. Usted conoce mejor que nadie a su hijo, sabe que muchas cosas las hace solo por desafiarlo, por llevarle la contraria. Es lógico pensar que no aceptará tan fácilmente ser alejado de su, "capricho", como usted llama a la señorita Candy. Pero si usted cambia de estrategia, le hace ver todas las diferencias que existen entre ellos, o mejor aún, permite que el mismo se dé cuenta, tal vez Terry termine por entenderlo.

-Mmm. Interesante teoría.

-He estado hablando con él. Quise hacerle ver que lo que hizo no estuvo bien, ni casarse, y mucho menos haberse enfrentado a usted de la forma en la que lo hizo. Se encuentra muy contrariado.

-Y dígame algo señora Kersh, ¿será que mi hijo está sinceramente arrepentido o solo finge para conseguir salirse con la suya?

-¡Por supuesto que está arrepentido! El entiende que ante todo usted es su padre y como tal debe de respetarlo, si usted le da otra oportunidad le aseguro que….-pero el resto del argumento de la mucama se perdió debido a la abrupta llegada de uno de los dos empleados que vinieron junto con el Duque el día anterior.

-¡Duque Grandchester! ¡Su hijo Terrence ha escapado! Enviaré a unos hombres a buscarlo de inmediato.

-¿Con qué se mostraba arrepentido no señora Kersh?

-Yo…

-Retírese inmediatamente. En cuanto a buscarlo, tengo una idea mejor. Prepara mi coche, saldremos inmediatamente.

La villa de verano de la escuela lucía lúgubre y desierta. El bullicio de los alumnos que la habían habitado las semanas anteriores había sido reemplazado por el penetrante silbido que generaba el viento otoñal al atravesar por entre los árboles del jardín. Aquel panorama tan desolador no representaba un buen augurio para los tiempos por venir; pero Terry no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer, tenía el firme propósito de encontrarla a como diera lugar, solo rogaba que nada malo le ocurriera a ella antes de poder hallarla.

-Resiste Candy, resiste mi amor, iré por ti.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9 - Dolor y llanto en los jardines del San Pablo.**_

-¡Por favor madre superiora, se lo ruego, déjeme ver a Candy!

-¡Annie Brither he dicho que no y es mi última palabra!

-¡Se lo suplico madre superiora solo quiero saber que ella está bien! ¿Por qué no me deja verla?-Annie estaba realmente preocupada por su amiga, los rumores corrían a lo largo y ancho del colegio San Pablo y algunas versiones de lo ocurrido eran bastante descabelladas. El hecho es que al descender en la estación de Londres Annie y Patty vieron como bajaban bruscamente a Candy de un vagón donde la habían mantenido encerrada todo el trayecto de regreso a Londres y ciertamente su aspecto era bastante desalentador. Desde ese momento, la mantuvieron aislada en el cuarto de meditación, donde ya antes la habían castigado. Sabían que Candy podía escapar en cualquier momento, como en ocasiones anteriores, pero tenían la sospecha de que ella no quería. Su preocupación había aumentado la tarde anterior cuando Annie por fin convenció a la hermana Margaret de acompañarla a llevarle sus alimentos a Candy en su confinamiento, pero para tristeza de las dos, Candy no contestó a los llamados, su desayuno estaba intacto y temían que el mismo destino tuvieran los alimentos destinados para el almuerzo. Esa misma conducta mantenía desde el día que llegó. Prácticamente no había probado bocado. Annie no pudo más imaginándose el sufrimiento de su amiga y armándose de valor fue a confrontar a la madre superiora en su despacho y no estaba dispuesta a marcharse hasta que la rectora le autorizara ver a Candy y cerciorarse de que estuviera bien. Pero la hermana Grey no parecía tener ninguna intención de acceder a sus demandas.

-¡El comportamiento de Candice ha sido por demás imperdonable!, completamente fuera de toda conducta moral y decente. No es buena compañía para nadie.

-¡Lo único que es imperdonable es el trato inhumano que le está dando!, ¡la tiene como una prisionera!

-¡El aislamiento es lo mejor en estos casos!, eso le dará tiempo para reflexionar sobre sus pecados y buscar el perdón de Dios nuestro señor.

-¿Y Dios la perdonará a usted, hermana Grey, si la deja morir de hambre ahí encerrada?

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!?

-Candy no ha probado bocado desde que llegó, no sabe si tiene fiebre, si está enferma, lo único que le importa son las habladurías respecto al colegio. Pero imagínese cómo serán las habladurías si una alumna muere dentro de las instalaciones. Solo déjeme verla, asegurarme de que está bien y hacerla comer un poco.

-O-

Candy despertó temblando, las pesadillas volvían a atacarla. Los últimos días (no sabía cuántos llevaba ahí encerrada) habían pasado entre constantes pesadillas y la seminconsciencia dónde era presa del llanto, preguntándose constantemente dónde y cómo estaría Terry, y los recuerdos maravillosos de aquellos días pasados en Escocia la hicieron romper en llanto una vez más. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió.

-¡Candy! ¡Oh Candy!-Era Annie, quien se arrojó junto a la cama de su amiga llorando terriblemente afectada por la escena. Candy estaba ojerosa, demacrada, pálida y preocupantemente más delgada-Candy, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿no tienes fiebre?-pero Candy estaba estupefacta, le tomó un instante reconocer a su amiga, pero al hacerlo, se soltó a llorar en los hombros de esta.

-Candy escúchame, la hermana Grey ha autorizado que salgas en este momento, cuándo los demás estudiantes se encuentran en clase, estarás bajo mi supervisión, iremos a un lugar alejado en los jardines pero TIENES QUE PROMETERME QUE VAS A COMER, por favor Candy prométemelo.

Caminaron juntas en silencio por los pasillos del colegio. Candy iba recargada en Annie, estaba más débil de lo que hubieran imaginado. Al levantarse de la cama por poco y desvanece. Después de haberla ayudado a vestirse y arreglarse, salieron custodiadas por la hermana Margaret, quien llevaba una canasta con viandas ligeras. Encontraron un lugar confortable y lo suficientemente apartado, al llegar ahí, la hermana Margaret aun en contra de las instrucciones de la madre superiora, dejó solas a ambas chicas para que pudieran conversar tranquilamente.

-¡Qué horrible!, ¿cómo pudo hacer algo así? ¡ES SU HIJOO!-después de conseguir que Candy comiera un poco, Annie escuchó atenta mientras su amiga le relataba lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas, abriendo cada vez más los ojos a causa del horror que le provocaban los acontecimientos.

-Yo solo quiero saber que Terry está bien, si está herido, o encerrado como yo o si el ya…-el llanto no le permitió terminar la oración.

-Tranquila Candy, estoy segura de que él está bien, y que no se dará por vencido, verás que pronto vendrá a buscarte y todo se arreglará, ten fe.

-Es difícil tener fe en este lugar. ¿Cómo están los chicos?

-Patty está tremendamente preocupada, Stear igual y Archie….bueno tu sabes cómo es él, culpa a Terry y dice que…

-Que ya sabía que esto iba a suceder

-Candy no te lo tomes a mal, sabes que no lo dice con mala intención, es solo que…

-Tú también me lo advertiste Annie, debí de haberlos escuchado.

-¡Pero qué cosas dices!, esa no es la Candy que conocemos. ¿Hacernos caso?, ¿hubieras preferido acaso no vivir esos días al lado de Terry?, oh Candy, aún recuerdo tu boda, fue hermosa. Pronto volverás al lado de él y vivirán felices nuevamente, ya lo verás. Pero en lo que lo esperas, debes de comer y mantenerte fuerte. No sabes a lo que tendrán que enfrentarse, pero debes estar preparada.

-Tienes razón Annie, tengo que mantenerme fuerte. Muchas gracias por estar conmigo Annie.

-Sabes que te quiero mucho Candy, le insistiré a la madre superiora para que me deje venir a comer contigo todos los días, pero tú tienes que comer también cuando estés encerrada ¿de acuerdo? Ahora tenemos que irnos, no quiero que reprendan a la hermana Margaret por nuestra tardanza.

-Está bien.

Candy regresaba de mucho mejor humor. Su amiga había infundido ánimos en ella y estaba convencida de que Terry vendría y debía de estar lista cuando eso sucediera. Annie decidió acompañarla hasta su cuarto en la torre, pero en las escaleras alguien los esperaba impidiéndoles el paso.

-Hola, Candy.

-¡Neal!

-Neal déjanos pasar, Candy tiene que regresar a su habitación, además está castigada y no puede hablar con nadie.

-No tiene que hablar, basta con que mueva la cabeza asintiendo, vengo a proponerle un negocio, es algo que te conviene Candy- Risas burlonas se escucharon a espaldas de Neal, Eliza y su respectivo séquito de supuestas amigas también habían acudido a ver a Candy. Nada bueno podía esperarse.

-No me interesa nada de lo que me tengas que proponer Neal, ahora hazte a un lado y déjanos en paz.

-Yo no tengo ningún interés en ti Candy, más bien soy un intermediario. Unos amigos están interesados en ti, quisieran saber….TU PRECIO.

-¿Mi qué?, Neal no te entiendo, hazte un lado por favor.- Pero Neal volvió a bloquear las escaleras.

-Vamos Candy no te hagas la desentendida, tu precio. Quieren saber qué fue lo que Terry tuvo que darte para que te fueras con él. Claro, mis amigos no necesitan tanto tiempo, será suficiente una noche…para cada uno…

El horror de esas palabras cayó sobre Candy como un balde de agua helada. Neal y Eliza habían hecho infinidad de maldades, mentiras y planes perversos con el fin de herirla, pero nada de eso jamás le había causado tanto dolor y humillación como lo que le acababa de decir. Las lágrimas brotaban, pero las palabras se hundían bajo el dolor.

-Vamos Candy, dilo de una vez-Eliza avanzó lanzando su veneno, parecía casi enloquecida por el placer que le causaba el sufrimiento de Candy-¡Por fin has demostrado tu verdadera cara! Pero qué podemos esperar, tu madre debió de haber sido igual, yendo por el camino vendiéndose al mejor postor, le estorbabas demasiado para su…profesión, que decidió abandonarte, en…"El Hogar de Pony", ¡EL HOGAR DE LADRONES Y PROSTITUTAS!

-¡Cállate Elizaaa!-ese insulto fue más de lo que Annie pudo soportar, haciendo aplomo de una furia extraña en ella, se lanzó con los brazos extendidos sobre Eliza derrumbándola al suelo, lanzándole golpes, pero dado a lo desordenado de su ataque, rara vez lograba acertar uno de ellos en su objetivo-¡Retira lo que dijiste!No te atrevas a insultar a Candy y mucho menos al hogar de Pony!

-¡Auxilioo!Auxiliooo! ¡Quítenmela de encima!

-¡Annie Brither!¿Qué es este espectáculo tan desagradable!?-Nadie se percató de cuándo, pero la madre superiora había llegado y lucía más enojada que nunca.-Hermana Margaret, sepárelas inmediatamente.

-¡Madre superiora Annie me lastimó!, yo no hice nada, solo quería saber…

-¡Silencio Eliza!, ninguno de ustedes tienen por qué estar aquí.

-Madre superiora, Eliza y Neal vinieron para molestar…

-¡Silencio he dicho! Candy, regresa a tu celda de castigo, Annie, agredir a una compañera merece un castigo ejemplar, permanecerás tres noches encerrada también en una celda, los demás retírense inmediatamente a menos que quieran recibir una sanción igual.

-O-

-¡Pero qué bien la has hecho Annie!-Annie estaba castigada en el cuarto de meditación junto al de Candy sintiéndose terriblemente mal. Había intentado reanimar a Candy y por un momento pareció haberlo logrado, pero ahora la situación estaba peor y todo por culpa de Eliza y Neal. Lo que ellos dijeron había sido cruel y horrible. Annie no sentía remordimiento alguno por haber atacado a Eliza, ella lo merecía. Ahora entendía un poco porqué Candy constantemente estaba metiéndose en problemas por defender a sus amigos. Pero Candy parecía incapaz de defenderse ella misma en estos momentos y Annie sentía su corazón oprimido imaginando el profundo sentimiento de su amiga. ¿Qué haría Candy si fuera Annie la que estuviera sufriendo?

-Buscaría la forma de ir a verme y consolarme un poco. Tengo que verla. Candy antes ha escapado de estos cuartos yo haré lo mismo.

Y se dispuso a escapar. Golpeó la ventana hasta que la vieja estructura cedió y pudo salir. Al asomarse por ella y ver la enorme altura que la separaba del piso el vértigo la invadió, pero recordar la imagen de Candy sola llorando en su habitación renovó su valor. Con mucho cuidado y temblando colocó uno a uno sus pies en la orilla de la ventana y pegando su cuerpo a la pared comenzó a caminar con dirección al cuarto de Candy. El trayecto solo representaba un par de metros pero la distancia le parecía enorme. Cerró los ojos en un intento por disminuir su temor, pero debido a esto no pudo percatarse de la grieta donde su pie terminó hundiéndose. Pensó que caía y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Estaba inmóvil, no era capaz de regresar ni de seguir avanzando en cualquier momento empezaría a gritar para que vinieran a ayudarla. Pero de nuevo la imagen de Candy vino a su mente. Su amiga estaba en realidad sufriendo y ella le había fallado tantas veces a Candy; sentía que esta era su oportunidad de equilibrar las cosas. Siguió caminando temblando de pies a cabeza hasta llegar a la ventana de la habitación donde Candy estaba confinada. Tocó débilmente y utilizando las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban gritó para que Candy la escuchara pero su voz era apenas poco más que un susurro. Deseó que Candy no estuviera dormida y la escuchara pronto, no sabía cuánto más podría resistir ahí afuera.

-¿Qué? ¿Annie? ¡ANNIE POR DIOS QUÉ HACES AHÍ AFUERA!- y rápidamente abrió la ventana ayudando a entrar a su asustada amiga-¿Annie estás bien?, por Dios estás helada. ¿Pero en qué estabas pensando para hacer eso?

-Candyyy-y mirando a los ojos de su amiga comenzó a llorar desconsolada, aunque no sabía si lloraba por el trauma ocasionado por la experiencia a tal altura, o por la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de Candy-Candy estaba preocupada por ti, lo que Eliza y Neal te dijeron fue horrible, pero no vayas a creer ni por un momento en esas palabras. Candy yo estoy aquí para apoyarte.

-Annie- Candy lloraba realmente conmovida, sabía lo que había representado para Annie atreverse a caminar por el techo, y todo porque estaba preocupada por ella.

-Candy ¿recuerdas cuando éramos pequeñas y vivíamos en el hogar de Pony?, siempre que yo tenía miedo o un mal sueño iba a dormir a tu cama, tú te mantenías despierta acariciando mi cabello hasta asegurarte que me quedara dormida. Ahora yo voy a velar tus sueños Candy, yo te cuidaré.

-¡Oh Annie!- y comenzó a llorar recostándose en el regazo de Annie.

-Tranquila Candy, shhh, yo estoy aquí contigo, verás que pronto pasará todo este horror, el día menos pensado Terry vendrá por ti, y se irán a vivir juntos, todo esto será solo un mal recuerdo, ahora duerme Candy, duerme, yo te cuidaré.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10 - Adiós, triste y viejo colegio. **_

-Candice. Candice. Despierta tienes visita. ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Annie…Brither? ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?

-¡Hermana Margaret! Este yo…

-¿Visita ha dicho? ¿De quién se trata?

-No puedes hacer preguntas Candice. Arréglate enseguida y recoge tus pertenencias…te irás.- la turbación y el dejo de melancolía en la voz de la hermana Margaret infundió ciertos temores en el corazón de Candy- Annie regresarás inmediatamente a tu respectivo cuarto antes de que la hermana Grey se entere si no quieres aumentar más días a tu castigo.

-Debe de ser Terry, Candy-susurró alegremente Annie

-Silencio Annie, vámonos en este momento. Regreso en seguida Candy.

Al abandonar la habitación, Annie dedicó una última mirada y una tímida sonrisa a su amiga como despedida. Ninguna sabía cuándo se volverían a ver. "Siempre estarás en mi corazón, Candy" las palabras que Annie le dedicó la noche del festejo de su boda volvían como entre sueños a la memoria de Candy.

-¿Me iré? Dios mío, ¿quién podrá ser?... ¿Terry?...eso piensa Annie, Terry, que sea Terry por Dios que sea Terry. Claro si no es él, ¿quién mas podría ser? Y si el que vino es… ¡el abuelo William!, la hermana Grey debió que haberle escrito contándole lo sucedido y estará furioso. Debí de habérselo contado yo misma, pero estaba tan feliz, que no pensaba en nadie. ¡Dios mío ayúdame por favor!

Caminaban en silencio por los corredores del San Pablo. La hermana Margaret dirigía el camino hacia la oficina de la rectora. Parecía que todos los estudiantes estaban en clases, afortunadamente para Candy, no se toparon con nadie en el camino.

-Hermana Margaret, ¿usted también está enfadada conmigo?

-Silencio Candy, no puedes hablar.-Pero Candy pensaba que si la iban a echar del colegio, una infracción más a las reglas no cambiaría mucho su situación y continuó hablando.

-Hermana usted ha sido la única maestra de este colegio que no opina que soy una mala persona, siempre fue justa y buena conmigo y honestamente la única cuya opinión me importa. –la hermana Margaret se detuvo y echando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor giró quedando de frente a Candy.

-Candy no estoy enojada. ¡Estoy muy decepcionada! Tienes razón, las demás hermanas del colegio, comenzando por la rectora siempre opinaron que eras una chica problemática y por lo tanto una mala influencia para el resto del alumnado. Pero yo siempre te defendía, constantemente les decía que eras una buena persona, con un gran corazón que simplemente te costaba trabajo acostumbrarte a este ambiente que no era el tuyo. Pero ahora haces esto Candy dime ¿cómo puedo seguir defendiéndote?

-Lo siento mucho, hermana Margaret. Pero si me permitiera explicarle. Desde que llegué nadie me ha permitido dar una explicación.

-¿Explicar qué Candy? Lo que hiciste no tiene justificación alguna. Transgrediste mas reglas del colegio que cualquier otro alumno en la historia de esta institución. ¡Te fugaste para…para irte con Terry! Fuiste egoísta, irracional. Y todo por… por dejarte arrastrar por tus deseos.

-Hermana Margaret no fue así permítame explicarle…

-Hermana Margaret, la hermana Grey me ha enviado a buscarla, se encuentra contrariada por la demora. ¿Está Candy ocasionándole problemas?

-No hermana Clice, ya íbamos. Vamos Candy.

-No se preocupe hermana. De aquí en adelante yo escoltaré a Candy. – y se marcharon quitándole a Candy la oportunidad de despedirse correctamente de la hermana Margaret.

"Toc, Toc"

-Adelante.

-Soy yo hermana Grey, Candy.

La hermana Grey dirigió una severa mirada a Candy, volviendo a clavar inmediatamente la vista en los papeles sobre su escritorio dijo-Te esperan en la habitación contigua, date prisa.

-Hermana Grey quiero pedirle disculpas por todos los problemas que le ocasioné desde mi llegada, lo siento mucho me gustaría explicarle…

-Silencio Candy. Llevan mucho tiempo esperándote. Date prisa.

-Buenas tardes Candy

Un solo hombre la esperaba en la habitación contigua. Esos ojos, ese porte, esa voz solo podía ser un Grandchester…mas no el que Candy deseaba

-Duque Grandchester. ¿Dónde está Terry? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-¿Dónde está? No lo sé. Seguramente en algún bar de su predilección y lo más probable es que a estas alturas se encuentre ebrio.

-En un hospital es donde debe de estar. Usted lo hirió gravemente esa noche.

-¿Herirlo? ¡Qué va! Mi hijo es comparable a un águila o un halcón, si quieres que regrese, solo le recortas un poco las alas, pero jamás lo lastimas. Basta, dejémonos de tonterías. Candy he venido a tratar de remediar el desastre que hizo Terrence.

-¿Remediar? ¿Acaso no le parece suficiente el daño que nos ha hecho? De una vez le aclaro que no pienso ir a ninguna parte, esperaré aquí hasta que Terry venga por mí.

-¿De verdad crees que es la primera vez que mi hijo hace algo así?

-¿De qué está hablando?

-Candy si realmente piensas que llegaste a conocer a Terry aunque sea un poco sabrás que es arrogante, egoísta, sin ningún respeto por nada ni por nadie, pero, que también puede ser encantador y educado, finalmente es hijo de un noble. De vez en vez, generalmente cuando está aburrido, decide enfilar todos sus encantos y tácticas de seducción hacia alguna ingenua jovencita, digamos que lo toma como un reto personal, hasta el día de hoy no ha habido una sola que se le resista. Debo confesar que jamás había llegado tan lejos, haciendo el teatro de casarse, tal vez porque tú resultaste ser un objetivo algo más difícil de alcanzar, o al menos eso parecía. Al poco tiempo se aburre, pierde el interés, disfruta solo de enamorarlas y de conseguir…lo que puedan ofrecerle. Y después tengo que aparecer yo, a componer todo el desastre, dar la cara a los padres de la chica, llegar a un acuerdo y solicitar absoluta discreción. Honestamente he perdido la cuenta de las veces que Terry ha cometido tal bajeza, ahora entiendes el porqué de mi reacción tan violenta la otra noche, ya estoy harto. Sé que tú no tienes padres pero aun así me gustaría enmendar un poco la situación. El nuevo capricho de Terry supongo que piensa encontrarlo en París, dado que es allá dónde me ha pedido irse por el momento. Le supliqué a la hermana Grey que no te echara del colegio hasta que yo viniera a hablar contigo. Aquí tienes. Es un boleto para que regreses a América. El barco sale esta misma tarde así que deberías darte prisa.

-No es cierto.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Qué no es cierto! Todo lo que me ha dicho es una cruel mentira. Terry me ama. Me lo juró frente a un altar.

-Y dime algo Candy, ¿alguna vez viste a Terry siquiera asistir a misa?, ¿confesarse?, ¡o al menos rezar! ¿Qué puede significar para una persona que muestra nulo apego ni respeto hacia la religión jurar frente un altar?- A su mente acudió el recuerdo de Terry entrando a la capilla a mitad de la misa, burlándose de todos los asistentes. Era cierto, Terry nunca mostró afecto hacia la religión. El Duque Richard Grandchester logró percatarse de que sus palabras habían generado el efecto esperado, y tomándola por los hombros en una falsa actitud paternal continuó-Aquí las únicas mentiras las dijo Terry, y lamentablemente tú le creíste. Pero soy honesto cuando te digo que me apena mucho esta situación…

-¡Suélteme! ¡No necesito su consideración!

-Como gustes. Pero lo que si necesitas es esto-extendiéndole a Candy un pase a de abordaje al barco que la llevaría de regreso a América- La hermana Grey no piensa permitir que permanezcas un día más en el colegio. No tendrás a dónde ir. Te ofrezco este pasaje y un carruaje está esperándote en la entrada para llevarte al puerto.

-o-

Caminando por los terrenos del colegio Candy sentía que se dirigía hacia su ejecución. Ni siquiera se le permitió salir por la entrada principal, si no por la puerta que daba al lado oeste. Dos de las hermanas custodiaban su salida, pero iban frente a ella, sin dirigirle la mirada.

Era la última vez que caminaba por esos terrenos, y los recuerdos acudían a ella atormentando su alma. "¿Qué te pasa pequeña?, ¿por qué me miras así? ¿Acaso piensas declararme tu amor?", Terry…"Princesa Julieta, ¿me haría el honor de concederme esta pieza?"….Terry podía ser encantador..."Te amo Candy".

-Mentira.

-Silencio. Sal ahora mismo, ese carruaje te espera.

Apenas Candy hubo abandonado oficialmente los terrenos del San Pablo, las religiosas cerraron la pesada reja detrás suyo. Candy subió al carruaje dejándose caer dentro y comenzó a llorar. El conductor no esperó ninguna instrucción, pero partió inmediatamente con rumbo al puerto. No quería ver la ciudad, todo le recordaba a Terry. Llegaron al muelle y descendió sin cruzar palabra con el chofer. Abordó inmediatamente el barco, muchas personas despedían a sus familiares, algunas alegres, otras con lágrimas, a ella nadie la despedía.

Cuando el barco comenzó a navegar la tarde caía y ella ya estaba dentro de su camarote. Atrás quedaba Londres, atrás quedaban sus amigos, su amor, su fe, su inocencia. El ruido generado por el barco, el chocar de las olas y su propio llanto no le permitieron escuchar el silbato del ferrocarril anunciando que llegaba a la ciudad.

En uno de los vagones vacíos de ese ferrocarril, un grupo de vagabundos, indigentes y trotamundos viajaban sentados alrededor de una fogata improvisada dentro del vagón. En una esquina, un muchacho tocaba una triste melodía en su armónica, pero sonrió al observar que había llegado a Londres, al encuentro con su amor.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11- Sueños inquietantes **_

Después de mucha insistencia por parte de su hermano, Archie por fin aceptó el hecho de que su espera no traería ningún resultado positivo y era mejor irse a dormir. Gran parte de la noche (al igual que las noches anteriores) parecía estar ejerciendo el oficio de velador desde su balcón con la vista clavada en la habitación de Candy, manteniendo la ingenua esperanza de ver encenderse las luces, o mejor aún, verla a ella dirigirse hacia la habitación doble que compartían los hermanos Corndwell.

Pero desde la noche anterior su mirada también se dirigía a la habitación de Annie, quien según rumores, había sido confinada en castigo por "agredir" a Eliza. Resultaba muchísimo más probable pensar que Eliza estuviera molestando a Candy, pero él no podía ni imaginar la magnitud de la ofensa impartida por su prima para lograr esa reacción de parte de Annie, quien era tan tranquila y amable.

Pasaba la media noche y en ninguna de las dos habitaciones había señales de sus habitantes. Sería mejor seguir el ejemplo de Stear, quien ya ocupaba su respectiva cama desde hacía un par de horas, aunque Archie sospechaba que él tampoco lograba conciliar el sueño. Además de escuchar los ruidos que generaba provenientes de la otra pieza de la habitación, bastaba con verlo ojeroso, distraído, nervioso. Su atención en las clases dejaba mucho que desear y ninguna de sus brillantes ideas para crear inventos fallidos había hecho presencia.

Archie solo se botó sobre la cama, con la vista clavada en el techo y al cabo de un rato cayó dormido, más por fatiga mental que por sueño. Sintió que acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando una voz lo urgió a despertarse

-Archibald, despierta.-Archie solo entreabrió los ojos para entre las sombras ver una figura masculina que atribuyó a su hermano.

-¡Rayos Stear!, apenas conseguí quedarme dormido, ¿qué quieres?

-Soy yo, Terry, necesito que me digas dónde está Candy.

-¿Terry?... ¡Infelizzz!

Archie por fin había reaccionado y reconocido al visitante, y, para no perder la costumbre, se lanzó contra él en claro intento por golpearlo. Pero Terry, esperando dicha reacción, se alejó prontamente derribando una silla y varios objetos que tenía a su alcance para entorpecer el avance de Archie. Debido al ruido de gritos y objetos derrumbados, Stear salió de su cuarto y apareció en pijama, con el rostro somnoliento y las gafas mal colocadas.

-Archie, ¿qué te sucede?... ¡Terry!

-Basta Archie no hay tiempo para tonterías, dime dónde está Candy, qué le han hecho.

-¿Tonterías?, bastardo mal nacido, mejor dime ¿qué fue lo que tú le hiciste?, para que la tengan encerrada como una delincuente.

-¡Te advertí que no iba a permitir que me volvieras a hablar así!

-¡Chicos, chicos! ¡Por favor tranquilícense!-Stear estaba colocado en medio de los dos para evitar el enfrentamiento, abrazando a su hermano , que era el que lucía más desencajado- Terry, nosotros no hemos visto a Candy, ni hablado con ella. Solo sabemos que está aquí porque las chicas la vieron a la llegada a Londres, y según nos contaron, estaba muy mal. Ayer Annie fue a abogar por ella con la hermana Grey, para que la dejara verla, porque Candy ni siquiera comía, pero ahora Annie…

-¡Ahora Annie también está encerrada en la celda de castigo!, y nosotros sin saber nada

-Terry, ¿qué demonios fue lo que pasó?

-¡Es obvio lo que pasó Stear, se aburrió de ella!

-Cierra la boca Archie, ¿crees que si eso fuera cierto habría venido hasta acá a buscarla?

-No sé, tal vez quieres asegurarte que ella no hable.

-Hermano por favor, deja que Terry nos dé su explicación.

-¡Puede explicarnos después de que le tumbe los dientes!

Archie logró escaparse del abrazo de su hermano lanzándose nuevamente en contra de Terry, pero esta vez Terry no se alejó, también salió al encuentro de Archie y ambos terminaron cayendo sobre la mesa destruyéndola. Rodaban por el piso lanzándose puñetazos y patadas, Stear seguía intentando inútilmente separarlos, pero acabó recibiendo dos fuertes puñetazos en el rostro sin saber a ciencia cierta a quien pertenecían esos golpes. Ya estaba amaneciendo, y el escándalo causado por la riña era tal que los inquilinos de las demás habitaciones salieron al pasillo. Dos de las hermanas encargadas de los rondines nocturnos llegaron corriendo y sin previo aviso entraron a la habitación de los hermanos Corndweld.

-¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?...¡Terrence Grandchester! ¿Qué haces aquí?

La interrupción de las hermanas fue lo único que logró detener la pelea. Inmediatamente Terry se levantó para encontrarse con las religiosas, no sin antes hundir una última vez el rostro de Archie contra el piso.

-Vengo por Candy, ¡Exijo verla!

-Ella ya no está aquí

-¿Qué?-exclamaron Archie y Stear al unísono.

-¿Dónde está?, ¿qué le han hecho?

-No estoy autorizada para dar ninguna información, eso es algo que solo le concierne a la madre superiora.

-Entonces llévenme con ella, no me iré de aquí hasta saber dónde está Candy.

-o-

Candy caminaba sola por la cubierta del barco esa noche. Buscando algo o a alguien, aunque no estaba segura de qué era lo que buscaba. La niebla era densa, llegaba en seguidos cúmulos que imposibilitaban la visión más allá de medio metro, acompañada de un intenso frío que por alguna extraña razón invadió el corazón de Candy de un terrible temor.

De repente, una ráfaga de viento más fuerte que las anteriores disipó un poco la niebla y lo pudo ver. Ahí estaba. Era Terry, de espaldas a ella, parado en la orilla del barco con la mirada sumergida en la oscuridad de la noche, igual que la primera vez que se vieron. El corazón de Candy dio un vuelco por la emoción y corrió al encuentro con su amor gritando su nombre, aunque por alguna extraña razón, por más que corría la distancia entre los dos no parecía disminuir en la misma proporción.

Pero antes que ella pudiera alcanzarlo Terry giró y para tristeza de Candy, no era el Terry tierno y alegre de los últimos días vividos en Escocia, era el Terry de mirada fría y rostro enfadado, que la miraba cruzando los brazos y esbozando una sonrisa burlona. Esa hostil bienvenida la hizo detener su carrera.

-Terry…

-¿Qué quieres?-la voz de Terry producía un eco extraño casi fantasmal.

-Terry…yo…

-¡Aléjate de mi pobre huérfana! ¿No entiendes que todo fue mentira?

Y al decir esto, un banco de niebla especialmente denso lo cubrió por completo hasta hacerlo desaparecer. Candy se quedó sola, completamente devastada, sintiendo como el peso de esas palabras se clavaba en su corazón haciéndolo mil añicos. Sus piernas no aguantaron más y cayó lentamente hasta quedar con el rostro clavado en el suelo llorando. Pero ahora una voz muy diferente ahogó sus sollozos.

-¿Por qué lloras "Pecosa"?

Esa voz….no podía ser verdad. Esa voz que hacía tanto tiempo no escuchaba, que era imposible volver a escuchar, pero estaba segura a quien pertenecía. Dejó de llorar inmediatamente y al levantar la vista ya no se hallaba en la cubierta del barco. Parecía un jardín…si un jardín de rosas, y era de día. El sol brillaba potentemente, de una forma antinatural, parecía que las rosas flotaban entre en un mar de luz blanca casi cegadora. La voz volvió a escucharse a sus espaldas.

-¿Por qué lloras Candy?

Al girar, por segunda vez su corazón casi se sale por la boca. Era imposible, era irreal, pero era él…

-¡Anthony!- Anthony admiraba distraídamente los pétalos semi abiertos de un pequeño capullo de rosa; estaba idéntico, no había envejecido. Cuando al fin dirigió su atención a ella, lo hizo acompañado de una cálida mirada y la tierna sonrisa que Candy había deseado volver a ver hacía ya bastante tiempo.

-No llores, Candy. Recuerda que eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras.

-Anthony, nunca más podré volver a reír, me han destrozado el corazón. Quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo.

-Sabes que no puedo Candy, pero estar contigo siempre fue mi mayor deseo.

-Entonces llévame contigo Anthony, por favor, llévame ya no quiero seguir aquí, ya no quiero sufrir más.

-Eso no puede ser. Aun no es tu tiempo. Y además, alguien te necesita.

-¿Quién?

_-Todavía no lo conoces, pero pronto llegará. Y cuando lo conozcas, comprenderás el significado del verdadero amor. _

-El amor ya no existe para mí.

-Tranquila Candy, no desesperes.-El viento volvió a soplar cada vez más fuerte, tirando los pétalos de rosas que parecían llorar, Anthony desaparecía detrás de esa lluvia de flores- Sé fuerte, pero sobre todo sé feliz. Y recuerda, que aunque no puedas verme, yo siempre voy a estar en tu corazón. Ten fe Candy.

-No Anthony, espera, no te vayas, llévame contigo Anthony… ¡ANTHONYYYYY!

Había sido un sueño. El despertarse agitada en medio del vacío camarote la regresó a su realidad. Era el segundo día de viaje de vuelta a América. El camarote en el cual viajaba distaba por mucho del lujoso cuarto que había habitado cuando viajó al lado de Georges hacía tiempo para ingresar al colegio San Pablo. Era obvio que al Duque Grandchester no le preocupaba tanto su comodidad como el hecho de que saliera de Londres lo más pronto posible, pero al menos era un cuarto privado, posiblemente para evitar que pudiera comentar lo ocurrido con alguien más. Llevaba encerrada en ese sitio desde el momento en que puso un pie en el barco, ni siquiera tuvo ánimos para asistir a la cena de bienvenida, y a juzgar por los rayos del sol que se colaban a través de la escotilla había perdido el desayuno también. Poco le importaba.

No le importaba ya nada. Ni comer, ni dormir, solo dejar de sufrir. "Anthony…" Anthony ya no sufría. Un sombrío pensamiento acudió a su mente y su primer instinto fue desecharlo, pero una voz que parecía surgir más de su corazón que de su mente atacó diciendo que no era tan mala idea.

Ella era huérfana, no tenía padres ni hermanos que pudieran necesitar o extrañar su presencia. Tenía amigos, y muy buenos, pero cada uno de ellos con su vida ya encaminada y eran felices, Annie y Archie, Stear y Patty, Albert y sus animales, la Señorita Pony y la hermana María tenían a los demás niños del orfanato. Además nadie sabía que ella estaba viajando en el barco, solo el Duque de Grandchester, y, probablemente Terry…aunque a él no debía importarle. En resumidas cuentas, nadie la despidió, ni nadie la esperaba a su llegada. Simplemente desaparecería, sería solo como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra….o el mar.

Se asomó a la ventana y contempló el océano, parecía tan tranquilo, tan sereno. Ahí estaba la serenidad que su corazón necesitaba. "Dios mío perdóname, perdóname sé que estoy pecando, pero ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir, perdón a todos".

Aun llevaba puesto el camisón de dormir, pero pensó que no importaba como fuera vestida para la "ocasión". Salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, ya no lloraba, estaba resignada. "Perdón a todos, perdón, perdón Annie por abandonarte, perdón amigos, pero ninguno puede entender como me siento".

Veía sus recuerdos pasar aceleradamente, su linda infancia en la colina de Pony, ya no volvería a ver ese amado paisaje. Los amargos momentos que pasó en Lakewood mientras vivió con los Leagan y como siempre aparecía…"Albert. Albert por qué te fuiste, si estuvieras aquí. Siempre te podía pedir un consejo, siempre pude gritar a ti por…"

-¡Auxiliooo!

Su pie ya estaba colocado sobre el primer peldaño de la escalera que la dirigiría por fin a cubierta cuando un grito de ayuda la hizo volver a su realidad. Una joven mujer se hallaba tirada a escasos metros de ella, por lo poco que podía apreciar estaba en problemas.

-¡Auxilio señorita, por favor, ayúdeme!

Aunque le tomó algunos instantes reaccionar, acudió en auxilio de la mujer. Pero al llegar junto a ella y darse cuenta de su estado, su preocupación aumentó.

-¡Dios mío!

-Kamy—

facebook: KamyImaryOficial


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 12- ¡Exijo respuestas!**_

-¿Cómo que no puede decirme dónde llevaron a Candy? ¡No me venga con estupideces hermana Grey!

Terry azotó violentamente las manos sobre el escritorio de la rectora. Había tenido que esperar un par de horas para que la religiosa se dignara a recibirlo, pero ante la negativa de esta a proporcionarle información, su frustración parecía haber llegado al límite.

-¡Terrence Grandchester no tienes derecho de hablarme de esa manera! Te recuerdo que esta institución se rige por altísimas normas morales y reglas que deben de ser cumplidas por todos los alumnos, incluyéndote a ti.

-¿Reglas?, por favor no me haga reír. Cuando fui alumno de esta, "distinguida institución", jamás acaté ninguna regla. Y ahora no vengo como alumno, vengo como un hombre que exige que le digan el paradero de su esposa.

-¿Esposa?

-¿Por qué esa expresión hermana Grey?, parece que Eliza Leagan no le dio la información completa. Candy y yo nos casamos, ante la ley de Dios. ¿Y sabe qué fue lo que dijo el padre al darnos la bendición? "Que lo que Dios acaba de unir, no lo separe el hombre", o mujer. Resulta irónico que una mujer que juró servir toda su vida a los mandatos divinos sea la responsable de dicha separación. Se irá al infierno hermana Grey.

-Yo….yo no sabía. De todos modos estuvo mal y Candice merecía ser expulsada.

-Eso no se lo discuto, lo único que quiero es que me diga a dónde la enviaron.

-No lo sé.

-¡No mienta!

-¡En verdad no lo sé!

-Júrelo por Dios.

-¡Lo juro! Yo solo seguí órdenes.

-¿De quién?

-No…

-¿De quién hermana Grey?

-De…de tu padre. El Duque Grandchester nos la entregó y, ayer vino por ella, en verdad no sé a dónde la llevó.

-Mi padre, claro. Debió de suponer que yo vendría por ella y se me adelantó. Hermana Grey, usted ha estado trabajando para el mismísimo Diablo.

-o-

-¡Por favor necesito que alguien atienda a esta mujer!

Candy llegó a la enfermería casi cargando a la joven que había solicitado su ayuda en uno de los pasillos de la embarcación, quien se llamaba Whitney. Al acercarse a ella, notó que la mujer estaba en un muy mal estado de salud. Sus ojos y mejillas hundidos, sudor rodaba por su frente y al tocarla confirmó que tenía fiebre muy alta, además resultaba evidente que había estado vomitando. Al principio Candy pensó que dado a su delicado estado la mujer deliraba, pero luego comprendió los sollozos de ella explicándole que quién realmente se encontraba mal era su esposo, Samuel. Viajaban a América para conocer a la familia de éste, pero desde la noche anterior Samuel presentaba síntomas extraños, ella había salido en busca de ayuda e insistía en que Candy fuera al camarote donde él se encontraba. "Lo haré, pero después que te haya dejado en la enfermería". La pequeña enfermería del barco era atendida por el Doctor Morrison y su única enfermera, la señorita Queen, y para asombro de Candy, el lugar se encontraba más ocupado de lo que ella hubiera imaginado.

Apenas entraron, inmediatamente el Dr. Morrison se acercó preocupado:

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

-No lo sé. La encontré a punto del desmayo en uno de los corredores. Creo que tiene fiebre y ha vomitado. Dice que su esposo está peor.

-Es la onceava paciente, doce si contamos al esposo. Enfermera por favor recuéstela y tómele los signos vítales. ¿Usted cómo se siente señorita?

-¿Yo? Me siento bien.

-¿Asistió a la cena de anoche?

-No. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Pareciera que algún alimento de los ingeridos en la cena provocó que varias personas se enfermaran. Puede tratarse de una simple molestia estomacal, pero honestamente los síntomas, pero sobre todo, la velocidad con la que llegan los pacientes nos hace temer que sea algo peor.

-¡Por Dios!

-Le diré algo, la señorita Queen y yo no nos damos abasto atendiendo a tantas personas, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, así que agradecería mucho si pudiera darnos una mano, de inmediato.

-¿Yo? Pero, ni siquiera me he cambiado.

-Le aseguro que luce estupenda, con un cubreboca y delantal nadie notará su atuendo. Señorita sé que no debería presionarla para que nos ayude, además de no ser ético, pero créame estamos desesperados y es por el bien de todos.

-Por supuesto que ayudaré, dígame qué puedo hacer.

-Vaya con la enfermera Queen, ella le indicará que hacer. Puede ayudarla en bajar la fiebre de los enfermos o darle sus medicamentos, pero por favor se lo ruego, tenga sumo cuidado con los remedios, contamos con muy poco en existencia y con el número de enfermos aumentando de esta forma temo que pronto comenzaran a escasear.

-o-

¡PAMM!

El sonido producido al cerrar con violencia la puerta del despacho de la rectora retumbó por todo el corredor. Terry estaba más que furioso, estaba rabioso, a punto de perder los estribos a causa de la indignación y el enojo. Enojo con su padre, enojo con la hermana Grey, pero sobre todo consigo mismo por no haber llegado a tiempo. Golpeaba a puño cerrado la pared deseando derribar la antigua construcción aplastando de paso a todos sus ocupantes, pero ante su impotencia, terminó de rodillas al piso.

-Maldita sea. ¡Maldita seaaa!

Mientras continuaba azotando los puños contra el piso del corredor su mirada terminó dirigiéndose al enorme edificio que se erguía en la parte norte de la propiedad. El dormitorio de las chicas. El dormitorio de Candy, justo enfrente del que él solía habitar, recordando las noches que permanecía con la vista clavada en esa habitación. No. Dolía demasiado. Debía marcharse de ahí lo antes posible. Pero el momento que decidió hacerlo no pudo ser más inoportuno. Cruzaba por enfrente de la capilla del colegio en el preciso instante que los alumnos comenzaban a salir de la misa y su presencia causó revuelo inmediatamente.

-¡Ese es Terrence! ¿Terrence Grandchester? ¿Habrá vuelto al colegio?

No tenía ánimos de soportar a esa bola de imbéciles engreídos murmurar. Giró sobre sus pasos con el propósito de alejarse y buscar otra salida cuando una chillona y odiosa voz taladró sus oídos.

-¡Terry!- Eliza Leagan. Participe en gran medida de su desgracia le era una de las personas menos gratas en esos momentos. Pero ahí estaba enfrente, luciendo una enorme sonrisa producto del regocijo que le causaba la desdicha de ambos. Terry pensaba que Candy siempre minimizó la crueldad y envida que Eliza sentía por ella.

-¡Terry, es un placer tenerte nuevamente en este colegio! Ahora que la escuela ha sido limpiada de personas…indeseables para la institución, las cosas volverán a su curso original.

-¿Limpiada?

-Sí, limpiada. ¿No esperabas encontrar a Candy aquí verdad? Te informo que ha sido expulsada. En mi opinión tardaron demasiado; personas como ella no deberían ser aceptadas en este colegio. Y ahora lo más probable es que también sea repudiada como miembro de la familia Andrew. Claro que eso a ella dudo que le afecte, ya sabrá cómo arreglárselas. Seguramente en estos momentos debe de estar ofreciéndosele a algún otro noble con el fin de mejorar su…¡Ahhh!

Pero el resto del asqueroso discurso de Eliza nunca fue escuchado. Terry no pudo soportarlo más y lanzó un gran escupitajo justo en el rostro de la joven. Era una ofensa demasiado grande, y Terry estaba consciente que esa no era la forma de tratar a una mujer. Pero esa no era una mujer, era una vil serpiente. Una verdadera mujer jamás debería expresarse así ni denigrar a las de su mismo género. Desde ese momento, comenzó a odiar a Eliza Leagan.

-¡¿Eliza estás bien?!-los murmullos de los espectadores aumentaron- ¿Vieron eso?, ¡La escupió!, ¡Justo en el rostro!, ¡Que patán!, Creo que ella se lo merecía, ¡Pobrecita!

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Me las pagarás Terrence Grandchester, juro que te arrepentirás!

Neal Leagan hizo un débil intento por salir a defender a su hermana, pero un grito de reclamo se ahogó en su garganta al toparse con la mirada de Terry, quien parecía tener deseos de liquidarlo con los ojos. Terry de nuevo intentó marcharse, pero al fondo de la multitud una débil voz lo llamó.

-Terry…

-Patty. ¿Estás sola?

-Sí, todos los demás están castigados. –Patricia mordía sus uñas al hablar, y lloraba de forma nerviosa- Terry, ¿dónde está Candy?

-Créeme, que es lo que más quisiera saber en estos momentos. Pero lo voy a averiguar y la encontraré.

-Cuando la encuentres, por favor, dile que se comunique con nosotros, todos estamos muy preocupados.

-Lo haré. Pero yo también te pediré un favor, si por alguna razón, que espero no sea así, tú la ves antes que yo, por favor, dile… solo dile que la amo.

-Kamy—

KamyImaryOficial


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo 13- Confrontación final**_

-¿Dónde está mi padre? ¡Quiero verlo!

Terry irrumpió en el Castillo Grandchester ubicado a las afueras de Londres, dejando al portero, que en ese preciso instante abría la puerta, bastante desconcertado al no reconocer a primera vista al futuro heredero de la familia debido a su desaliñado aspecto.

-Terry…por poco no te reconozco…te ves…terrible- El Duque Richard Grandchester estaba de pie al lado de las escaleras que daban al recibidor colocándose el abrigo y el sombrero que un sirviente le extendía.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Sí por supuesto, pero en este momento no es posible

-¡Exijo hablar contigo!

-Tú y tres banqueros importantes, pero ellos sí tuvieron la decencia de agendar una cita con anticipación, así que tendrás que esperar. Báñate, pareces un vagabundo. Prepárenle el baño a mi hijo.

-Es urgente que hablemos.

- Y para mí es más urgente atender mis negocios. Por lo tanto, si quieres hablar tendrás que esperar a que vuelva más tarde –Terry sentía que su sangre comenzaba a hervir, pero recordó las palabras dichas por la señora Kersh, en estos momentos su única oportunidad de saber el paradero de Candy era su padre, no resultaba conveniente comenzar otra pelea; haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, decidió tranquilizarse y sentarse en uno de los sillones del recibidor- Perfecto. Mientras me esperas descansa, parece que te hace falta. Tu madrastra y hermanos no están así que…siéntete como en tu casa. Nos vemos más tarde.

-o-

Esa tarde ya eran 37 los enfermos que atiborraban el pequeño camarote que funcionaba como enfermería dentro del barco que viajaba con destino a América, y varios cuartos más. El diagnóstico era bastante alarmante: cólera. Algunos marinos y demás tripulación se habían sumado a las labores de contingencia saliendo en búsqueda de otros posibles pacientes aún sin canalizar; y alertando al resto de los pasajeros sobre la situación, haciendo hincapié en extremar medidas sanitarias.

-El cólera puede ser una enfermedad mortal.- explicaba la enfermera Queen a Candy mientras preparaban solución salina para dar de beber a los enfermos- Y resulta mortal no por la bacteria como tal, sino por el elevado número de deposiciones y el vómito también presente, que llevan al paciente a presentar fiebre, calambres y una severa deshidratación que en pocas horas puede conducirlos a la muerte, y como siempre los más vulnerables suelen ser niños y ancianos.

-¡Santo Dios!

-Por eso es de suma importancia mantenerlos bien hidratados, tendrás que insistirles, obligarlos de ser necesario a que tomen este suero. Aun si su cuerpo lo regresa, tienen que seguir tomando para evitar que sigan perdiendo más líquido. Sobre todo porque contamos con muy pocos antibióticos. Tranquila Candy, no lo digo por asustarte, es solo que quiero dejarte bien en claro cuán importante es que les des esto de beber.

-No me asusto, es solo que…me encanta ver cómo te apasionas con tu trabajo y tu preocupación por los enfermos, ser enfermera me parece una maravillosa profesión.

-Lo es. A mí me encanta pero tengo que decirte que es una profesión muy dura. Es necesario estudiar arduamente, estar dispuesta a en muchas ocasiones no dormir, pero sobre todo hay que ser valiente para afrontar con serenidad lo que tenga que pasar. Cuando un paciente muere, es difícil, pero en ese mismo momento probablemente diez más te necesiten, así que debes continuar.

-Qué duro. Pero eso me hace admirarte más.

-Eres muy amable. ¿Nunca has pensado ser enfermera? Me parece que tienes vocación.

-¿Yo? No lo sé, en realidad en estos momentos no tengo idea de que rumbo tomará mi vida.

-Deberías tenerlo en cuenta.

-o-

Pasaba más de media noche cuando el duque regresaba a su castillo. La luz de la chimenea le indicó que su hijo seguía esperándolo.

-Vaya, sigues aquí. Dime ¿Qué necesitas? ¡ohh, adivino! Dinero, ¿no es así?

-¿Dónde está Candy? ¿Qué hiciste con ella?

-¿Quién? ¡Ahh sí! "Tu esposa"

-¡Déjate de sarcasmos! La hermana Grey me dijo que ayer fuiste a hablar con ella y que te la llevaste.

-Parece que la hermana Grey se está volviendo cada vez más incompetente para dirigir el colegio, hablaré con el patronato para que la destituyan.

-¡Contéstame!

-Si fui a hablar con ella, pero yo no me la llevé. Ella se marchó de Londres por su propia voluntad.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Fui a arreglar el desastre que habías causado. Me disculpé con la señorita por…porque tuvo que presenciar el espectáculo tan desagradable que tú y yo protagonizamos la otra noche, le expliqué que de ninguna manera era aceptable o válido la absurda farsa de matrimonio que habían llevado a cabo y parece que lo comprendió bien. Solicité su discreción y ella por su parte solicitó una buena cantidad de dinero para olvidar el asunto y de paso olvidarse de ti. Resultó ser una chica bastante lista, aunque, si te sirve de consuelo yo creo que le va a costar mucho trabajo olvidarte, dado que fue una suma bastante alta la que le di. Pero no me importa, todo por el bien de mi hijo.

-No te creo ni una sola palabra. Candy jamás aceptaría dinero por ocultar la verdad, mucho menos por olvidarse de mí.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Qué tanto la conoces? Solo sabes que es una huérfana criada en un orfanato de quinta, que fue adoptada por una familia adinerada en extrañas circunstancias y de moral ligera.

-No te permito…

-¡No te permito yo a ti! Soy tu padre, sé que es lo mejor para ti. Deberías estar agradecido, esa chica te cambió por dinero. Te libré de una arribista interesada en ascender en su posición social. Mujeres como esas hay muchas, lindas sí, encantadoras también, expertas en seducción, capaces de embrutecerte un rato y desubicarte; te llevan a cometer estupideces, pero esos errores se pagan toda la vida. Esa chica me recuerda a tu madre.

-A mí también me la recuerda. Supongo que mi madre, al igual que Candy, era una joven ingenua cuyo único pecado fue enamorarse de un tipo con un gran apellido. Y supongo también que el error que sigues pagando soy yo. ¿Por qué me odias tanto, padre?

-No digas tontería Terry, yo no te odio. Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por tu bien, aunque no lo entiendas y no me lo agradezcas.

-¿Por mi bien? ¿Arrancarme de los brazos de mi madre fue por mi bien? ¿Llevarme con una familia con la que nunca encajé, mantenerme siempre lo más lejos posible de internado en internado fue por mi bien? ¿Separarme de la mujer que amo también es por mi bien?

-Eres un mal agradecido. Te alejé de la mala influencia de tu madre, te di la mejor educación, evité que echaras a perder tu vida con esa chiquilla. Todo para que te conviertas en un hombre de bien, de prestigio, en un…

-¿En un hombre como tú? Lo último que deseo en esta vida es ser un hombre como tú. Frío, intransigente, manipulador…despreciable.

-¡Suficiente! Calla o tendré que enseñarte a respetarme.

-¿Cómo? ¿Vas a golpearme otra vez? Hazlo, no te servirá de nada. El respeto no se gana a golpes, al contrario. Lo único que has conseguido es que todos aquellos que alguna vez te amamos terminemos odiándote.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme todo esto solo por no consentir tu estúpido capricho? ¡Lárgate de aquí! No quiero verte. Será mejor que regreses al colegio, porque no planeo darte tu pensión en una larga temporada.

- No hace falta que me lo pidas, me marcho para siempre. Espero sinceramente no tener que volverte a ver en todo lo que me resta de vida. No me interesa tu dinero, no quiero nada de ti; olvida que tienes un hijo, como siempre quiso tu esposa. –Comenzó a caminar, pero cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta, giró dirigiéndose una vez más a su padre- Pero antes de que me vaya, siempre quise saber algo: ¿alguna vez lograste olvidar a mi madre? Porque, pienso que debe ser difícil olvidar a una mujer tan apasionada, que te amaba de verdad. Dime ¿pudiste sentir nuevamente el amor que sentías por ella con otra persona? O, ¿acaso es por eso que nunca querías verme? Porque te dolía verme, te la recordaba siempre. Contéstame, ¿ya la olvidaste?

Pero su padre no contestó. Por un momento lo miró, con esa fría y adusta mirada tan particular en él; pero, increíblemente, al final terminó por clavarla en el fuego de la chimenea, temiendo que en sus ojos se asomara la verdad.

-Me lo imaginaba. Sabe algo Duque Grandchester, usted me da lástima.

-Kamy—

face: KamyImaryOficial


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 14- Epidemia**_

Amanecía en el tercer día de viaje a bordo del barco. El sol comenzaba a asomarse, aparentando emerger directamente desde las tranquilas aguas del mar. Esa tranquilidad del paisaje resultaba reconfortante teniendo en cuenta la ajetreada noche anterior. Nuevos enfermos continuaron llegando de forma ininterrumpida. Algunos de los primeros pacientes en desarrollar la enfermedad se encontraban mejor, en gran medida porque habían logrado recibir los medicamentos en las cantidades necesarias y una atención médica de calidad.

Sin embargo, conforme fue aumentando el número de pacientes, las dosis de medicamentos proporcionadas a los enfermos llegaban a ellos cada vez más diluidas y la atención médica dejaba mucho que desear. A pesar de que tanto el doctor Morrison como la enfermara Queen hacían esfuerzos casi sobrehumanos por atenderlos a todos de la mejor manera, era imposible dividirse entre tantos enfermos al mismo tiempo.

Existían dos factores que aumentaban la tensión durante la epidemia. El primero era que a pesar de que la cantidad de personas contagiadas era elevada, aún era muy temprano para descartar la posibilidad de que más y más enfermos continuaran llegando, el desarrollo de la sintomatología variaba de un paciente a otro. El segundo de ellos, quizá el más estresante, era que la histeria se había hecho presente en muchos de los viajeros sanos, quienes llegaban a la enfermería presentando únicamente síntomas psicosomáticos, pero que aseguraban, los tenían al borde de la muerte. Aunque era una situación perfectamente comprensible en dichas circunstancias, aun así no dejaba de desesperar al Doctor Morrison el hecho de desperdiciar parte de su valioso tiempo en atender a personas cuya enfermedad solo se hallaba en su mente.

En conclusión, todos los involucrados en controlar la epidemia habían pasado una noche de pesadilla. Todos menos Candy. A pesar del cansancio, la presión y de prácticamente no haber dormido nada en toda la noche, se encontraba mucho más tranquila de lo que podía recordar en las últimas semanas y eso la hacía sentir un tanto culpable. Se atormentaba pensando que había hallado el alivio al observar el sufrimiento de otras personas y darse cuenta que existían problemas mucho más graves que los suyos; pero en verdad lo que realmente ocurría era que manteniéndose ocupada era capaz de vaciar su mente, olvidarse, aunque sea por un momento, de su desgracia, además de sentirse útil e indispensable para otras personas.

Iba de un lado a otro llevando medicamentos, agua, bebidas hidratantes, enseres médicos, etc. Pero sobre todo procuraba tranquilizar y animar a los pacientes, distrayéndolos haciendo que estos le compartieran cuáles eran sus motivos y situación en el momento de haber emprendido dicho viaje, aunque en varias de estas charlas casuales, algún detalle la hacía inesperadamente recordar a Terry, por ejemplo, al conversar con Whitney y su esposo Samuel.

Whitney fue una de las primeras afortunadas en ser dada de alta, rápida atención y su fuerza de voluntad la hicieron recuperar la salud prontamente; aunque Samuel no había corrido con la misma suerte y continuaba convaleciente. Resulta que ese joven matrimonio apenas llevaba poco más de un mes casados (probablemente cerca de la fecha en la que ella y Terry también se habían jurado matrimonio). Whitney era Inglesa y Samuel americano, y él en un gesto de complacencia y generosidad hacia su prometida, había aceptado llevar a cabo el enlace matrimonial en Inglaterra, para que toda la familia de Whitney estuviera presente, aunque esto había causado ciertos celos y disgusto en la familia de él. Ahora viajaban a América para que ella conociera formalmente a sus parientes políticos.

-Cuando abordamos el barco, mi mayor preocupación era pensar si les agradaría a la familia de Samuel- le confió Whitney a Candy- pero ahora lo que en verdad deseo es que él se recupere. A veces sueles preocuparte por tonterías que consideras imposibles de sobrellevar perdiendo de vista las cosas realmente valiosas, como la vida y vivirla junto a las personas que amas.

-No llores cariño- Le decía su esposo haciendo un esfuerzo por alcanzarle la mano- yo estaré bien. Lo único que me aflige es que tengas que pasar tu luna de miel de esta forma tan desagradable, me apena que me veas en este terrible estado.

-¿Pero mi amor que cosas dices? Soy tu esposa ¿lo recuerdas? Juré amarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo próspero y en lo adverso. Por siempre.

La misma promesa de amor, pronunciada tal vez el mismo día, por dos jóvenes igual de enamoradas, pero cuyas realidades a estas alturas distaban demasiado la una de la otra.

Había otro matrimonio a bordo del barco que llamaba particularmente la atención de Candy. Los Remintong. Bruce y Doris Remintong, una pareja mayor que llevaban 63 años de casados, pero que admirablemente, seguían tratándose como un par de jóvenes enamorados. Tenían 7 hijos, 23 nietos, 62 bisnietos y viajaban a América con el fin de conocer a su cuarto tataranieto. Lamentablemente Doris era una más de las pacientes durante esa epidemia.

-Me duele tanto verla así. Daría lo que fuera por ser yo el que estuviera en su lugar- Le decía el Sr. Remingtong a Candy mientras Doris dormía.

-No diga eso Sr. Remingtong. Es una suerte que usted no haya enfermado también, ¿sino quién me ayudaría a cuidar a Doris?

-Sería imposible que yo me enfermara dulzura. A veces pienso que soy demasiado viejo hasta para eso. No puedo casi ni caminar, mucho menos correr, así que no veo como pudiera sufrir un accidente, aunque mis hijos piensen y se preocupen por esa posibilidad. He perdido casi todos mis dientes, la comida que puedo saborear es muy poca, pronto tendrán que volver a alimentarme como si fuera un recién nacido, por tal motivo no pude probar mucho de la cena de bienvenida y no me contagié. Pero mi pobre Doris, ella sigue tan radiante y lozana como cuando me enamoré de ella. A pesar de haber sacado adelante a una numerosa familia, de haber trabajado hombro a hombro conmigo para formar nuestro patrimonio, parece que sus energías nunca se acaban. Siempre encuentra algo que hacer. Recorre toda la casa cantando, disfrutando de cada día, de cada rayo de sol, de cada instante.

-Eres un viejo romántico irremediable.

-¡Doris, cariño! Te he despertado, soy un idiota lo lamento.

-Tenía que despertar. No podía permitir que siguieras aburriendo a esta linda señorita con tus historias viejas y fantasiosas, discúlpalo querida, es un sentimental.

-No diga eso. Por supuesto que no me molesta, me encanta la forma en que el señor Remintong se expresa de usted, con tanto amor.-Bruce Remintong comenzó a acariciar la plateada cabellera de su amada- Me hace admirarlos mucho.

- Doris, mi tierna Doris. Me siento un completo inútil, antes podía protegerte, pero ahora…

-Shh calla cariño, no digas eso. Con que estés a mi lado es suficiente. Pero si quieres hacer algo por mí, entonces me atreveré a pedirte un favor. Quisiera arreglarme, me siento desaliñada, sucia; y estas fachas me hacen enfermar aún más.

-Para mí luces hermosa, como el día en que te conocí.

-Eres un mentiroso, pero te lo agradezco ¿Podrías traerme un camisón limpio y algunos de mis cosméticos? Te aseguro que eso me hará sentir mucho mejor.

-Iré por ellos en este precioso momento querida. Candy, por favor, te encargo mucho a Doris en mi ausencia.

-No se preocupe Sr. Remintong.

En el momento en que Bruce Remingong abandonó la atiborrada enfermería, Doris se dirigió a Candy.

-Mi dulce niña, ahora que Bruce se fue quiero pedirte a ti otro favor.

-Dígame señora Remingtong, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

-Candy, quiero pedirte, suplicarte que no me des más medicamento.

-¡Pero Señora Remintong!

-Tranquila pequeña. Yo sé que no quieren decir nada por no alertar a los demás pasajeros, pero es obvio que somos tantos que el medicamento ha empezado a escasear y no voy a permitir que lo desperdicien en una vieja como yo.

-Señora Remintong…

-Por favor, llámame Doris.

-Está bien. Doris yo no puedo hacer eso, y tiene razón no voy a mentirle, son muchos enfermos y muy poco medicamento, si esto sigue así, dentro de unas horas no sé qué es lo que vamos a darle a los pacientes. Pero mientras eso pase usted deberá de seguir tomando sus medicamentos mientras tanto, no puedo dejar de suministrárselo, sería muy peligroso.

-Candy, ¿ves a ese pequeño de allá? ¿El que está tan asustado?

Doris señalaba a un niño de escasos 6 años que también se encontraba enfermo. El pequeño estaba sentado sobre las piernas de su madre aferrándose con una mano al brazo de ella y con la otra sostenía un balde que ocupaba para vomitar. Con cada intenso cólico el pequeño se encorvaba en un intento por disminuir el dolor y con cada arcada inclinaba el rostro en el balde hasta que su cabeza desaparecía por completo mientras devolvía el contenido entero de su estómago. Una vez que la crisis pasaba, el pequeño giraba el rostro cubierto de lágrimas con dirección a su madre, quien tiernamente le limpiaba la cara mientras repetía una y otra vez "Tranquilo cariño, pronto estarás bien"

-Ese pequeño me recuerda a mi bisnieto Henry. Tiene su misma edad y el mismo cabello rebelde. Candy, cuando en el futuro tengas hijos, y posteriormente nietos, podrás atestiguar que no existe nada más triste y desesperante que verlos sufrir. Con cada fiebre, con cada malestar, anhelas tanto cambiar con ellos de lugar y ser tu misma la que sufra dicha enfermedad. Sé perfectamente lo que la madre de ese chico está sufriendo y aun así debe de mantener la calma y aparentar fortaleza frente a él, aunque estoy segura que si pudiera, acapararía todas las dosis medicinales para dárselas exclusivamente a su hijo hasta que éste mejorara. Lo sé porque yo haría lo mismo.

Si fuera mi adorado Henry el que estuviera en este predicamento, me llenaría de rabia saber que el escaso medicamento fuera desperdiciado en una anciana mezquina que ya ha vivido demasiados años en este mundo ¿Me entiendes? Así que por favor, te pido encarecidamente que no me suministres más mi medicamento, que ambas sabemos, no es en la dosis adecuada, y que en cambio, se lo agregues a la dosis de ese pequeño asegurando su recuperación.

-Doris…eso es un gesto muy amable de su parte, pero no puedo permitir que ponga su vida en riesgo por salvar la de ese niño.

-Yo he tenido una vida plena Candy. Muy plena y llena de amor, en cambio ese pequeño apenas está comenzando, sería una injusticia de mi parte.

-Pero…

-¡Por favor! Te lo pido, y algo más, no le comentes a Bruce.

Antes que Candy pudiera replicar nuevamente en ese debate, un fuerte escándalo proveniente del pasillo desvió su atención. El Doctor Morrison discutía acaloradamente con el capitán del barco.

-¡Usted es el capitán del barco es su obligación hacer algo!

-Tiene razón, soy el capitán mas no soy Dios y le recuerdo que usted tampoco.

Los gritos de ambos hombres llegaban claramente al interior de la enfermería, la tensión estaba haciendo estragos en el Doctor Morrison y Candy decidió intervenir antes de que el médico pudiera decir alguna indiscreción que intranquilizara aún más a los enfermos.

-Doris tengo que salir, pero en un momento estoy de nueva cuenta con usted y espero que para entonces haya desistido de esa idea tan descabellada.

-¡No puede hacer como si no pasara nada Capitán!

-Doctor le aseguro que estoy haciendo todo lo que está en mis manos para ayudarlos pero no puedo hacer mucho. Ésta embarcación es vieja, estamos navegando casi al límite pero no podemos ir más rápido; si forzamos las máquinas corremos el riesgo de quedarnos varados y entonces sí tendríamos un grave problema.

-¡Entonces regresemos a Inglaterra!

-¡Por el amor de Dios doctor sea sensato! Estamos practicamente a la mitad del trayecto, no se trata simplemente de dar la vuelta al barco y regresar. Debemos de trazar rutas, comunicarnos con el puerto, ver si hay un muelle disponible el barco que nos remolque. Créame tardaríamos más en regresar a Londres que en llegar a América.

-Pero…

-Por favor, señores. ¿No podrían tener esta discusión en privado? Doctor si lo pacientes escuchan esto podrían alterarse más.

-Es lo que he intentado hacer señorita, pero parece que nuestro amigo el galeno ha perdido la cordura- dijo el capitán en tono de reproche.

-¡Candy es que ninguno de ustedes entiende! ¡Ya no hay medicamentos y se está acabando el agua! Si no hacemos algo pronto… lo único que llegará a América será un barco lleno de cadáveres.

-Kamy—

face: KamyImaryOficial


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo 15- Pánico**_

La noche anterior había sido húmeda y fría, una típica noche londinense. La niebla cubría todas las calles y callejones dándole a las luces que alumbraban el camino un aspecto fantasmal. A pesar de haber presenciado durante toda su vida muchas noches como esas Terry sentía que un profundo sentimiento de melancolía y pérdida bajaba junto con la niebla sobrecogiendo la ciudad y a sus habitantes quienes parecían almas en pena vagando en la oscuridad, o tal vez se trataba simplemente de su propio sentir.

Abandonó furioso el que había sido su hogar después de escuchar el torrente desbocado de mentiras que le dijo su padre. Echando un vistazo a la antigua propiedad lanzó la firme promesa de jamás volver a poner un pie en ese odioso castillo lleno de lujos, de normas, de reglas, de poses, de cualquier cosa menos de amor. Al mirar por la ventana de la que en otros tiempos fuera su habitación por un instante creyó ver su propia silueta infantil aprisionada en esa cárcel de indiferencia. Su instinto destructivo volvió a surgir y pensó que un último acto de vandalismo contra el castillo Grandchester sería una digna despedida, comenzó a buscar alguna roca u otro objeto con el que llevar a cabo su propósito cuando una voz lo tomó desprevenido provocándole dar un salto.

-Señor…- era el chófer de los Grandchester, Terry lo había visto pocas veces como a la mayoría de los sirvientes del castillo de Londres, aunque parecía que el hombre a él si lo tenía bien identificado, Terry pensó que el sujeto había adivinado sus intenciones y planeaba confrontarlo "no te aconsejo que intentes detenerme en estos momentos", pensó, pero lo que el hombre le dijo lo dejó totalmente perplejo.

-Yo la lleve al puerto ayer por la tarde.-al ver que Terry no reaccionaba prosiguió- A la señorita que usted busca, ¿Candy, no es así? No estoy del todo seguro pero me pareció que el barco se dirigía a América. Desconocía de quién se trataba o porqué la estaba llevando al puerto, solo seguí las instrucciones del duque y no cruzamos ninguna palabra, ella estaba…muy afectada, solo lloraba. Alcancé a escuchar parte de la conversación que usted sostuvo con su padre y consideré necesario decirle lo que había ocurrido, discúlpeme si ha sido mucho mi atrevimiento señor.

Cinco minutos de conversación con aquel empleado resultaron más provechosos que las horas perdidas esperando a su padre, y en aquella breve charla, ese sujeto le demostró más empatía y consideración que la recibida por parte de su progenitor en toda su vida.

-No me importa si fue un atrevimiento o no, pero te lo agradezco profundamente.

Después de eso comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo y sin un solo centavo en el bolsillo sintiendo el frío viento quemar sus mejillas y la fina llovizna cayendo sobre su capa. Recorrió los callejones de mala muerte donde solía beber cuando se fugaba del colegio preguntándose a dónde precisamente se dirigiría Candy. Si como había dicho Eliza, había sido repudiada de la familia Andrew podía descartarse la posibilidad de que Candy regresara a vivir con ellos, a menos claro que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo con su padre y la estuvieran esperando a su llegada para enviarla a algún otro internado o un convento, esas cosas que había escuchado que las familias adineradas suelen hacer para ocultar "la deshonra de algún miembro de la familia". Esa opción sonaba demasiado fatalista y al no haber sido aceptada nunca como un miembro auténtico de la familia lo más conveniente para los Andrew sería hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado y dar por olvidado el asunto.

Entonces, lo siguiente sería pensar que Candy regresaría al Hogar de Pony, lugar donde según sus propias palabras, era el único sitio en el cual realmente se sentía en casa. ¿Pero dónde quedaba ese hogar? ¿En Michigan? ¿Minnesota? estaba seguro que Candy se lo había dicho en algún momento pero no podía recordarlo. Su padre tenía razón al menos en algo: sabía muy poco de ella. ¿Pero realmente es necesario saber todos los detalles del pasado de una persona cuando conoces a la perfección algo mucho más importante, como su alma? El conoció a una Candy vestida con ropas elegantes, alegre, risueña, gloriosamente bella. Nunca pasó por su mente la imagen de aquella pequeña huérfana que trabajaba y dormía en el establo de la casa de los Leagan. Y es que Candy lo contaba así, tan a la ligera, con una hermosa sonrisa iluminando su rostro, pero haber vivido a merced de la maldad de Eliza y Neal debió resultar un verdadero infierno. "Candy…mi dulce Candy. Me enfurece pensar que la vida haya sido tan injusta contigo, que hayas sufrido tanto, pero ahora, ahora estás sufriendo por mi culpa; y eso me hace sentir como un verdadero canalla".

Golpeó con coraje la reja de un edificio junto al que iba pasando, para darse cuenta que se trataba del zoológico Blue River donde solía trabajar Albert. Pensó que tal vez si Albert estuviera las cosas serían distintas, él siempre parecía poder ingeniárselas para encontrar a Candy en los momentos más importantes, pero terminó descubriendo que, tampoco sabía gran cosa del que consideraba su único amigo. Siguió caminando hasta que la mañana lo alcanzó parado en el muelle, pensando que lo realmente importante era conseguir la forma de llegar a América, allá al menos estaba su madre y podría ayudarlo.

Se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos observando como el sol luchaba por brillar detrás de la capa de niebla que aún permanecía cubriendo gran parte del cielo londinense cuando una acalorada pelea llamó su atención. En la rampa que unía el muelle con un enorme buque de carga dos hombres discutían; uno de ellos era un hombre de edad avanzada apoyado en un bastón pero cuyo aspecto y fortaleza denotaban que era un recio hombre de mar. El otro sujeto, el que se hallaba más alterado, era un tipo de mediana edad cuya complexión también era fuerte, pero menos saludable que la del anciano. Sus músculos de los brazos lucían bofos y decaídos, un abultado vientre era visible con su camisa mal abrochada y poseía un rostro con facciones confusas y desencajadas propias de aquellos que presentan una avanzada degeneración debido al alcohol. Pero aun así la edad y la presumible discapacidad física del anciano que lo hacía utilizar un bastón lo ponían en desventaja frente al bravucón. El muelle estaba desierto por ser demasiado temprano, así que Terry intuyendo problemas se acercó al barco.

-¡Yo no te debo nada Hogan! Te apareces muy rara vez y cuando lo haces siempre vienes ebrio como ahora; a la menor distracción vas y te duermes en el almacén hasta que el ruido de tus ronquidos nos hace encontrarte. Además, estoy seguro que tus hombres y tú me han estado robando mercancía. Será mejor que te largues de aquí si no quieres que de aviso a las autoridades.

-¡Viejo asqueroso tacaño miserable- el tal Hogan se balanceaba y escupía terriblemente al hablar- tienes montones de dinero y aun así inventas que te robo con tal de no pagarme!

-Yo no estoy inventando nada, y si tengo o no tengo dinero es que porque a diferencia de ti sé lo que es partirme el lomo trabajando cada uno de los días de mi vida para sacar adelante mi negocio en vez de gastarme hasta el último centavo en alcohol y mujerzuelas.

-Pues todo tu dinero no te servirá de nada en el fondo del mar porque es ahí donde voy a enviarte en este momento.

El enajenado Hogan arrojó el bastón del anciano hacia el muelle sin darse cuenta de que fue a dar directo a los pies de un chico que estaba parado a la orilla del barco observando todo la escena. Pateo con fuerza la pierna derecha del que fuera su jefe conociendo de antemano que sufría de una vieja herida causa de su cojera. El hombre cayó al piso a causa del dolor y de que Hogan se le había colocado encima apretando su cuello con ambas manos.

-¡Muere de una vez infeliz! ¡Agghhh!

Hogan nunca se enteró de dónde había salido en joven que embistió contra su costado izquierdo con todas sus fuerzas derribándolo por completo.

-¡Deja en paz a este hombre!

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú mocoso? ¿El defensor de los ancianos? También a ti te daré tu merecido.

Y se levantó con la intención de golpear a Terry, pero dado a su exagerada intoxicación no le fue fácil mantener el equilibrio corriendo de bajada. Terry solo tuvo que hacerse a un lado un segundo antes de que Hogan pudiera alcanzarlo y asestarle una fuerte patada en el trasero una vez que lo hubo rebasado haciendo que el otrora marinero saliera disparado para aterrizar de bruces en el muelle rompiéndose la boca y perdiendo varios dientes. Una vez en el suelo, Terry utilizó el mismo bastón del anciano para abrazar a Hogan inmovilizándole los brazos y lo condujo hasta un callejón donde debido a los estragos de la pelea y el elevado grado de alcohol en su cuerpo provocaron que el hombre se quedara dormido en medio de los desperdicios del muelle.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-Terry había regresado al barco para asegurarse del estado del anciano.

-Gracias a ti sí hijo.

-Me alegra. ¿Cree que ese sujeto regresará?

-Después de la golpiza que le diste lo dudo mucho.

-De acuerdo. Tengo que marcharme, cuídese.

-Espera chico, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy Terrence.

-Jonathan Hotch, pero todos me dicen "Bogar". ¿Ya desayunaste Terrence?, quisiera agradecerte de alguna manera tu ayuda. Hay una taberna aquí cerca y sirven los mejores huevos revueltos que haya probado, además de buena cerveza que en estos momentos me caería muy bien. ¿Haces el honor de acompañarme o tienes prisa por ir a algún lugar?

-Ahora que lo pienso, realmente no tengo a dónde ir.

La taberna era un sitio rústico y humilde, pero se veía limpio y la comida era buena. El sitio estaba relativamente lleno considerando que era temprano por la mañana y muchos de los comensales ingerían cervezas u otras bebidas más fuertes sin importarles mucho la hora del día. Algunos de los sujetos ahí presentes, todos ellos hombres de mar, miraban a Terry de soslayo con expresiones suspicaces.

-¿Qué haces aquí Terrence? Perdona que te lo diga pero, no pareces un chico de por estos lares.

-Terminé aquí después de vagar un rato-dijo el aludido encogiendo los hombros.- No tengo a dónde ir, no tengo dinero, no tengo amigos, no tengo a nadie.

-¿No tienes dinero? Eso me es difícil de creer; tus ropas valen más que las de todos los hombres aquí presentes.

-Las cambiaría con gusto a cualquiera de ellos, es lo único que saqué de mi casa antes de decidir que nunca regresaría a ese maldito lugar.

-No estaba equivocado, eres de buena familia. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Peleaste con papá porque no quiso comprarte un nuevo automóvil?

-No-sonriendo- mi padre eso lo hacía muy bien, comprar cosas, y personas. Pero nunca supo respetar la voluntad de los demás y mucho menos mi vida.

-Cuéntame. Créeme, en mi vida como marinero he escuchado de todo, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

-Nadie puede ayudarme en estos momentos.

-Nunca subestimes a las personas.

-No es eso, es solo que estoy…desesperado. Mi padre siempre ha buscado de una forma u otra hacerme infeliz, pero esta vez no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Se trata de la mujer que amo y no permitiré que nadie la lastime. Me separó de mi esposa a la fuerza y la ha enviado lejos. Lo peor de todo es que a mi trató de engañarme contándome mentiras respecto a ella y, eso me hace suponer que le mintió de la misma manera.

-¿Esposa? ¡Vaya! ¿No eres algo joven?

-¿Joven para qué? ¿O para quién?

-Para casarte, tal vez tu padre piense que te estás precipitando en una decisión como esa a tan corta edad y quiere evitar que cometas un error.

-No. El habría reaccionado igual si me casaba ahora o dentro de diez años. El problema para él es la chica que yo escogí. No considera que sea de nuestra clase social y todas esas estupideces. Pero precisamente por eso la elegí, porque ella es diferente, es sincera, es honesta, es pura, es desinteresada…me ama en verdad y yo a ella.

-En eso si te doy la razón, discúlpame pero tu padre debe de ser un verdadero idiota para juzgar a las personas por razones tan burdas como el dinero. ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Encontrarla. Aunque no sé cómo demonios voy a llegar a América en esta situación.

-Terrence, te voy a decir algo que tal vez te ayude, aunque lo más probable sea que te ofenda, pero es un ofrecimiento sincero. Soy dueño de una pequeña compañía marítima de embarques, llevamos y traemos distintas mercancías a varios países. El hombre con el que discutía era parte de mi tripulación él y su equipo se encargaban de cargar y descargar el barco, pero los he despedido a todos y ahora estoy falto de personal y con un pedido que entregar en América. Sé que ese no es un trabajo para alguien de tu clase, pero es la única forma en la que podría ayudarte dado que no me es permitido llevar pasajeros. Si te interesa, podrías trabajar con nosotros aunque te advierto que el trabajo es bastante pesado, se requieren cerca de dos semanas para cargar el barco y un tiempo similar para descargarlo una vez que lleguemos, más por supuesto, 10 días navegando ya que en un barco con carga tan pesada el viaje es más lento. Por supuesto además de llevarte, te pagaré como a cualquiera de mis hombres. Espero no haberte ofendido, simplemente se me ocurrió.

-No me ofendes, al contrario, te estaré eternamente agradecido por darme esta oportunidad - se dan la mano para sellar el trato.

-La amas mucho, ¿cierto?

-Más que nada en este mundo.

-o-

En el barco el pánico había hecho presa de todos los tripulantes. Más y más personas presentaban síntomas y era imposible identificar si estos eran reales o psicológicos dado al elevado número de nuevos enfermos.

Los pacientes que convalecían con anterioridad tampoco facilitaban la situación. Su malestar había aumentado, presumiblemente, debido a los nervios generados al saber que el medicamento no alcanzaría para todos ellos y que su esperanza de vida disminuía alarmantemente. Al llegar la noche el asunto iba adquiriendo tintes de motín. Cuando fue hora de suministrarles la dosis nocturna, varios de los enfermos comenzaron a jalar a la enfermera Queen exigiéndoles ser los primeros en recibir lo que bien podría ser la última dosis, entre el forcejeo, lo único que lograron fue hacerla tropezar al suelo y como consecuencia derramar el preciado antibiótico. El espectáculo que se dio a continuación fue lastimero y deplorable. Varios de los pacientes (curiosamente los que lucían más repuestos), se botaron al piso lamiendo el líquido de la duela cual animales, otros simplemente estaban recostados en su camastro, cubriéndose los ojos llorando y elevando al cielo lo que estaban seguros serían sus últimas plegarias. Algunos pacientes y familiares de estos tenían acorralada a Queen contra la pared; unos reclamándole "su estupidez" y otros defendiéndola pidiéndoles que la dejaran hacer su trabajo. El calor de la discusión pronto llegó a los puños y varios marinos tuvieron que intervenir para calmar la trifulca.

Una sola dosis quedaba. Y esa Candy la guardaba celosamente entre sus manos sin saber qué hacer. El sonido de quejidos era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación y un olor a muerte estaba presente en el ambiente. Todos lucían muy mal, excepto Doris. Una vez vestida y arreglada era posible vislumbrar los vestigios de la alguna vez despampanante belleza de la que Bruce Remintong tanto hablaba y que lo había enamorado. Su semblante era tranquilo y sereno, algo sumamente reconfortante en aquella situación. Parecía estarse recuperando. Por otro lado, el pequeño al que Doris anteriormente había señalado no corría con la misma suerte. Ya no lloraba ni vomitaba. Tan solo se hallaba recostado en las piernas de su madre, con los ojos cerrados, respirando rápida y dificultosamente. Su rostro extremadamente pálido era iluminado únicamente por fuertes manchas rojas en las mejillas del pequeño causadas por la fiebre alta que coronaba su frente con gruesas gotas de sudor. La madre lloraba apretándose los labios para no perturbar el sueño de su hijo, del cual, el niño podría nunca despertar.

Con un gesto de asentimiento y una sonrisa de complicidad, Doris le indico a Candy que debía llevar a cabo lo acordado. Acercándose sigilosamente y casi de contrabando aplicó al pequeño el medicamento recibiendo como agradecimiento una leve sonrisa por parte de la madre en medio de un rostro bañado en lágrimas pero que incluía toda la gratitud de la tierra.

Era lo último que podía hacer. Y la impotencia provocó que le faltara el aire. Tenía que salir de ahí. Corrió hasta la cubierta del barco; el aire estaba frío y no había ni luna ni estrellas en el cielo, solo una inmensa oscuridad que la hizo llorar. Pero no lloraba de tristeza, ni siquiera de desesperación. Lloraba de enojo consigo misma, reclamándose una y otra vez lo imbécil que había sido al siquiera pensar en acabar con su vida simplemente por creer que su sufrimiento era más grande que el de cualquier otra persona. ¡Estúpida! Sufrir es ver la vida de tus seres queridos peligrar sin poder hacer nada. Creía haber sido valiente por decidir poner fin a su dolor, eso era lo más cobarde del mundo. Valiente, valiente es aquel que se aferra con uñas y dientes a la vida aun sabiendo que probablemente la vida te depare más dolor en un futuro. Y ahora que el peligro de muerte acechaba a todos, incluyéndola a ella, ahora, ahora si tenía miedo.

-¡Candy!

-¡Capitán!

-¡Tengo una excelente noticia pequeña! Pude comunicarme con un barco de la armada estadounidense que viaja rumbo a Londres. Hace tiempo pertenecí a la marina americana y les recordé a esos valientes soldados que su principal misión es salvaguardar la integridad de los ciudadanos americanos y que bueno, aquí teníamos a varios de ellos corriendo un gran peligro. Han aceptado ayudarnos dándonos agua y medicamentos de los que ellos llevan. Tendremos que desviarnos de nuestro rumbo y viajar toda la noche para encontrarnos con ellos, pero será mucho mas rápido que lo que tardaremos en llegar a América o regresar a Inglaterra.

-¡Eso es una excelente noticia, Capitán! Iré a informársela a los enfermos de inmediato.

-¡Espera Candy! ¿No crees que sería más prudente no decirles nada hasta que nos acerquemos al barco?

-Doctor, en estos momentos y en el estado de ánimo en el que ellos se encuentran, esta noticia resultará igual de beneficiosa que la medicina.

Y antes de terminar la frase ya había salido corriendo rumbo al consultorio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero al llegar a la puerta, lo que vio hizo que desapareciera de inmediato.

Más de una decena de personas estaban congregadas alrededor de un camastro con rostros solemnes y de compasión. En medio de ellas, un hombre lloraba de forma desconsolada. Se trataba de Bruce Remintong. Candy se abrió paso entre la multitud para ver como el anciano se convulsionaba debido al llanto sobre el cuerpo de su amada Doris, quien parecía hallarse profundamente dormida. Aquello le resultaba incomprensible. Volteo a ver a la enfermera Queen en busca de una respuesta, pero esta solo movió el rostro de un lado a otro con una expresión que decía "No pudimos hacer nada".

-¡Nooo!

-¡Candy!

Candy comenzó a caminar de espaldas hasta que chocó con la pared. Apenas tuvo tiempo de doblar su cuerpo para vomitar abundantemente, un intenso dolor de cabeza apareció de repente haciéndola sentir como si su cerebro fuera a estallar. Al levantar el rostro, solo pudo ver como a través de una espesa bruma a Queen y otras personas que corrían en su ayuda antes de que ella cayera al suelo desmayada.

-Kamy—

FanPageFacebook : KamyImaryOficial


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capítulo 16- Vida y muerte.**_

-¡Hey tú, príncipe encantador! ¿Acaso no puedes cargar ese saco? ¡Pero si hasta una niña de 5 años podría! ¡Jajajaja! ¿De dónde sacaste a este chico Bogar? ¡Tiene cara de muñeco jajajaja!

El primer almirante, al igual que el resto de los hombres de la tripulación se reía y molestaba a Terry porque evidentemente saltaba a la vista su buena cuna. Incluso habían apostado cuantos días tardaría el "príncipe encantador" como le apodaban en regresar corriendo al castillo de su padre para que lo consintieran. Lo que ellos desconocían era la fuerte determinación y los motivos que Terry tenía para llevar a cabo aquel esfuerzo.

-Lo saqué de una profunda desesperación. Tiene sus razones el muchacho, bastante válidas. Y ustedes en vez de fastidiarlo deberían de reconocerle que a pesar de su alcurnia no hay obstáculo que lo detenga para lograr reencontrase con su amada.

-Así que es una chica la causante de todo esto. ¡Vaya! Desearía conocerla, debe de ser muy linda para que valga la pena que un sujeto como él se exponga de esta manera.

-No sé si sea linda o no, pero por lo que él me ha contado, es una chica muy valiosa. Y estoy seguro que algún día ella valorará todo el esfuerzo que Terry está haciendo. ¡Hey Terrence! Ya deja eso y vete a comer, todos los de la tripulación ya lo han hecho menos tú y no dejes que estos granujas te molesten.

-No lo hacen. Sé que solo intentan dificultarme más el trabajo para verme renunciar, pero no les daré el gusto- dijo Terry dirigiéndole una desafiante sonrisa al primer almirante.

-Me grada ese chico, bogar. No por eso le haré la vida más fácil, pero en verdad espero que encuentre rápido a su chica.

-Yo solo espero que a ninguno de los dos le ocurra nada malo antes de que puedan volver a estar juntos.

-¿Está seguro Doctor?

-Tan seguro como puedo estarlo en este austero consultorio. Además me parece que ha pasado muy poco tiempo para poder obtener un diagnóstico certero, tendría que hablar con ella y hacerle algunas preguntas, pero dudo mucho equivocarme. Aunque algo me hace suponer que la noticia no le llegará en un buen momento para Candy.

-Una noticia como está nunca llega en un mal momento. Candy…

Candy despertó escuchando la conversación sostenida por el Dr. Morrison y la enfermera Queen, conversación que para ella resultaba incomprensible. Se sentía débil y aturdida y de momento era incapaz de recordar qué había pasado. Abriendo los ojos descubrió que se encontraba en una cama de alguno de los camarotes acondicionados como consultorio.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Te desmayaste Candy, pero parece que ya estás mejor- dijo la enfermera Queen acercándose a la cama.

-¡Doris! ¡Doris se puso mal, tengo que verla!

-¡Tranquilízate Candy puede hacerte daño!

-¡Necesito ir a ayudar a Doris y a los demás enfermos!

-Candy, Doris ha muerto, ya no podemos hacer nada por ella. Ahora me preocupas más tú y hasta no confirmar mi diagnóstico sobre la causa de tu desvanecimiento no pienso permitirte acercarte a ninguno de los enfermos.

-¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué yo también estoy enferma, también me contagié de cólera?

-No precisamente. Pero debo hacerte unas preguntas un tanto personales y necesito que estés concentrada.

-No entiendo. ¿Si no estoy enferma de cólera por qué no me deja salir? Necesito ver al señor Remington, debe de estar sufriendo mucho- y comenzó a llorar.

-Candy, Candy, deja de llorar. En verdad es de suma importancia que hablemos pero debes de tranquilizarte.

Pero Candy lloraba desconsoladamente temblando de pies a cabeza murmurando cosas incoherentes acerca de que la dejaran salir. Su estado emocional estaba muy afectado por la noticia.

-Dr. Morrison Candy se encuentra muy alterada en estos momentos, no sería capaz de coordinar una sola idea, ¿por qué no la deja salir a despejarse? Acabo de ver al señor Remington en la cubierta del barco, es un lugar seguro; permita que Candy vaya a verlo y le prometo que yo hablaré con ella en cuanto la vea más tranquila.

-Está bien, pero vigílela de cerca.

-¿Señor Remington?- El anciano se hallaba recargado en el barandal del barco con la vista clavada en el azul océano. Parecía haber envejecido por lo menos siete años desde la noche anterior.

-¡Candy! ¿Pequeña estás bien? Me asustaste mucho. No me digas que tú también te contagiaste.

-No… Señor Remingtong, siento mucho lo de Doris y siento que fue mi culpa por…

-Shhshh, no llores pequeña. Estás cosas no son culpa de nadie. Eres demasiado joven para entender que la muerte sencillamente forma parte de la vida misma. Nadie muere antes, ni después de lo debido. Simplemente mueres y ya.

-¿Pero no la va extrañar?

-Con cada fibra de mi ser, y sé que jamás llegaré a acostumbrarme a su ausencia. Tal vez no demore mucho en…alcanzarla. Te soy honesto, quisiera irme con ella en este preciso momento. Pero sé que ella nunca me perdonaría que yo desperdiciara la oportunidad de conocer a ese tataranieto al cual ella moría de ganas por tener entre sus brazos, ni que lo llene de los besos que ella jamás podrá darle. Yo sigo aquí y es por algo. Aunque no me preguntes porqué, dado que no tengo ni la más remota idea. Eso tendré que descubrirlo en el tiempo que me quede de vida, sea mucho, o sea poco. Al final, sé que volveré a verla.

¿Sabes algo Candy? No cambiaría ni un solo día de los pasados junto a ella, ni siquiera los malos. Las malas experiencias también enriquecen la vida, te hacen aprender y valorar lo que tienes. Todo en conjunto, lo bueno y lo malo, te llevan a vivir la vida a plenitud, tal como mi Doris vivió. – Bruce Remintong no pudo más y tuvo que hacer acopio de su pañuelo para limpiar discretamente las lágrimas que corrían por su surcado rostro- Tengo que dejarte querida, me están esperando para firmar algunos papeles y varias formalidades, pero nos veremos cuando arribemos a América. Cuídate Candy.

-Usted también señor Remingtong.

Por un instante Candy pensó en acompañar al dolido hombre, pero parecía que Bruce Remintong prefería estar solo con sus recuerdos y despedirse de su amada. "La muerte sencillamente forma parte de la vida misma" ¡Qué sencillo sonaba! Pero la realidad es que aceptar la muerte de un ser amado resultaba mucho más doloroso y complicado. ¿Era verdad que las personas mueren cuando les toca? ¿Cuando su tiempo y misión en la tierra han terminado? ¿Cuándo Dios los llama? Y de ser así, ¿realmente podemos interferir o cambiar el momento y lugar de nuestra muerte? Si ella no le hubiera dado el medicamente al niño en lugar de Doris, ¿de todos modos la anciana habría muerto? ¿O habría sido el niño? Y en esos momentos sería la madre del pequeño la que estaría llorando con el corazón hecho pedazos. Eso era algo que jamás podría averiguar.

-Al fin está aquí.

-¿Qué?

-El barco, de los soldados norteamericanos. –Por estar sumergida en sus pensamientos Candy no escuchó cuando Queen se acercó ni entendía a qué se refería hasta que la vio señalar un enorme buque con Banderas del ejército Norteamericano que varado a varias millas del barco donde ella viajaba. Varios miembros de la tripulación habían abordado botes salvavidas con el fin de obtener las medicinas y agua que los soldados proporcionarían.

-¡Gracias a Dios! Es una gran noticia. Eso quiere decir que todos los enfermos se recuperaran. Es una lástima que para Doris ya sea demasiado tarde.

-Nunca es posible salvarlos a todos, Candy. Solo piensa que son más los que se salvaran.

-El hecho de que haya sido una sola persona no minimiza el dolor, y menos cuando se trata de una persona tan valiosa como ella. Ahora entiendo lo que me decías acerca de lo difícil que es ser enfermera.

-Estar siempre cerca de la muerte, y en ocasiones hacer todo lo que esté en tus manos y que aun así no sea suficiente puede ser desmoralizante para algunos. Pero así es la vida.

-Así es la vida…

-Lo bueno es que, aún en las situaciones más adversas, siempre hay una luz al final del túnel. No todo son malas noticias, de hecho, los síntomas de una de las pacientes no son productos de la epidemia, sino a la maravillosa noticia de que muy probablemente se convierta en madre.

-¿En verdad? ¡Vaya, eso sí que es para alegrarse! Apuesto que te refieres a Whitney, ¡ella y Samuel deben de estar tan felices!

-No Candy. Estoy hablando de ti, el Doctor Morrison tiene la sospecha de que tus malestares son síntomas típicos en un embarazo, pero necesita hablar contigo para saber si existe la posibilidad de que eso sea… ¡Candy!

Pero a Candy la impresión de la noticia ocasionó que la fuerza en las piernas le abandonase; estaba en el piso con una mano cubriéndose la boca, y otra inconscientemente tocándose el vientre y llorando nuevamente.

-¿Un bebé? ¡Santo cielo un bebé!

-Candy por favor debes de hacer un esfuerzo por tranquilizarte; era solo una sospecha, pero dado tu reacción creo que esa posibilidad si existe, y que te alteres tanto te puede hacer daño a ti y a tu…

-¡Un bebé! ¿Qué voy a hacer yo con un bebé? ¡Estoy sola!-más lágrimas comenzaron a caer- su padre…quiero decir yo…Queen si tú supieras mi situación.

-No necesito que me la digas, pero me atrevo a suponer que no debe de ser fácil. Pero entiende, esta es una maravillosa oportunidad que te da la vida y sucedió por una razón. Ven, sentémonos en esa banca.

Candy, yo estuve embarazada cuatro veces. Pero nunca ningún embarazo llegó a término. Cada vez que eso pasaba, yo me sentía, devastada, enojada. Lloraba por horas preguntándole a Dios ¿por qué me pasaba eso a mí? ¿Por qué no podía ser madre? La respuesta estaba delante de mis ojos y yo me negaba a verla. Mi esposo tomaba demasiado, se embriagaba casi todas las noches, me golpeaba y se gastaba todo mi sueldo. Yo quería un hijo porque pensaba que entonces el cambiaría.

Pero eso era vil mentira, al final terminó abandonándome y yéndose con otra mujer. Suelo pensar que Dios en su infinita sabiduría decidió no enviarme hijos para que sufrieran los mismos malos tratos que yo. Y porque tal vez no habría salido adelante con hijos después del abandono. Te cuento todo esto Candy, porque a mí me costó mucho tiempo entender que los bebés no llegan cuando uno los busca, llegan cuando es su tiempo de llegar. Son angelitos enviados directamente del cielo. Éste bebé que está en tu vientre viene con un propósito. Créeme Candy, las casualidades no existen, todo en esta vida pasa por algo, aunque a veces sea difícil entender el por qué.

Piensa en esto Candy, si tu no hubieras estado tan triste por lo qué sea que te haya ocurrido en Londres, habrías asistido a la cena de bienvenida y muy probablemente enfermado también, corriendo el riesgo de perder a tu bebé. ¿Entiendes? Tu hijo está aferrado a la vida aun antes de llegar a este mundo, quiere nacer para conocer a su hermosa madre.

-Yo…no sé qué voy a hacer. Estoy sola Queen, soy huérfana, no tengo a nadie.

-¿Nunca conociste a tus padres?

-No. Fui abandonada apenas nací en la puerta del orfanato donde crecí.

-¿Y qué era lo que más deseabas cuando eras niña, Candy?

-Tener una familia.

-Pues ahora comenzaras una familia- tocándole el vientre- Esta es tú familia y dependerá de ti. Nunca más estarás sola.

-Mi familia- ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír- Mi hijo, ¡voy a ser madre Queen! ¡Madre!- y comenzó a reír a carcajadas aun con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-Serás la mejor madre Candy- estrechándola entre sus brazos- Pero tienes que cuidarte mucho, ¿me lo prometes? Alimentarte bien y sobre todo estar tranquila. El doctor Morrison necesita verte, hacerte unas preguntas y darte las indicaciones necesarias. Acompáñame a verlo, ¿quieres?

-Te alcanzo en un momento, creo que necesito asimilar un poco más la noticia.

-Comprendo. Toma.- Ofreciéndole a Candy una manzana- Recuerda que ahora tienes que alimentarte por dos.

-Gracias, Queen.

Y volvió a pararse en la orilla del barco con la vista en el horizonte donde a miles de kilómetros estaba Inglaterra. Si minutos antes había pensado que la muerte a veces ocurría de forma inesperada, inclusive caprichosa. Ahora sabía que el comienzo de una nueva vida podría ocurrir en las mismas circunstancias.

_"Todavía no lo conoces, pero pronto llegará. Y cuando lo conozcas, comprenderás el significado del verdadero amor". _Las palabras dichas por Anthony en aquel sueño (¿en realidad había sido un sueño?, le agradaba más pensar que Anthony realmente había estado ahí a su lado) resonaban en su mente. "El verdadero amor", de eso se trataba de amor puro. Aquellas mezcla tan grande de emociones que parecían estallar en su pecho nunca antes las había sentido. Dicha, preocupación, felicidad, desinterés, dedicación, convicción. Todo al mismo tiempo.

En fracciones de segundo miles de imágenes desfilaron por su mente; imágenes que iban desde un pequeño bebé en brazos hasta el día que pudiera ver a su hijo o hija formando su propia familia. Una madre comienza amar a su hijo desde el preciso momento en que se entera de la noticia.

Lo que viene será difícil, muy difícil. ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Cómo enfrentar las críticas, los reclamos? ¿Cómo salir adelante? Pero a pesar de tener un panorama bastante desolador, la felicidad rebasaba todos esos miedos. Sería una buena madre, lucharía por ser la mejora madre y haría que algún día ese bebé se sintiera orgulloso de ella. Era todo lo que ella tenía en el mundo, y tendría que ser padre y madre para aquel nuevo ser.

"Terry…", volvía a pensar en él. Pero extrañamente ya no lo hacía con dolor, o enojo, sino con amor, solo que ese amor parecía distinto que antes. Independientemente de todo ella lo amaba, y tener un hijo de la persona que amas, con la bendición de Dios, aunque para Terry hubiera sido una farsa, le provocaba una gran alegría.

-No importa que tú no me ames. Que para ti todo haya sido un juego, una mentira. Sin imaginarlo, me has dado un hermoso regalo que me convirtió en la mujer más feliz del mundo. Este bebé es un motivo más que tengo para amarte toda la vida, mas no te necesito, ni moriré sin ti. Sé feliz Terry, donde quiera que estés.

Lo que Candy ignoraba, al pronunciar esta ominosa despedida era que si fuera capaz de desaparecer el océano y la distancia que la separaba del puerto de Londres, se encontraría frente a frente con Terry, de igual manera parado en la orilla del barco mirando con dirección a América deseando poder estar nuevamente junto a ella.

-Aguanta, aguanta Candy. Pronto te encontraré, pronto estaremos juntos otra vez. Resiste…y jamás olvides que te amo.

-Kamy—

FanPage Facebook : KamyImaryOficial


	17. 2daTemporada

Las intrigas y mentiras separaron a Terry y Candy, pero él no está dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente. Sin embargo Candy se encuentra totalmente convencida de que Terry le mintió, pero determinada a salir adelante por el hijo que está esperando. ¿Qué podrá más? ¿El deseo de Terry por encontrarla o el sufrimiento de Candy al creerse traicionada? Antes de volverse a encontrar, ambos deberán de luchar contra sus propios demonios.

-Kamy-


	18. Chapter 18

_**Segunda Temporada-Capítulo 1- Nueva Vida**_

-¡Oh por Dios estoy tan emocionada! ¿Cuándo comenzará a moverse mi hijo? ¿Duele cuándo los bebés patean dentro de su mamá? ¡Santo cielo, seguramente me pondré muy gorda!

-Jaja. Relájate Candy, eso lo descubrirás conforme pasen los días. Lo primero es averiguar lo más cercano posible la fecha en que te embarazaste y con esto poder hacer un pronóstico de cuándo será el alumbramiento.

Cuando por fin llegaron a América, el doctor Morrison le pidió prestado a un colega suyo su consultorio en tierra con el fin de hacer una correcta evaluación del embarazo de Candy. Aunque ella insistía en que se sentía perfectamente; los malestares no se habían vuelto a presentar, contrario a eso su semblante lucía mejor que nunca, ¿sería cierto aquello que dicen algunas comadronas que a las mujeres embarazadas se les ilumina el rostro? El caso era que por primera vez en un par de meses había empezado a reír en lugar de llorar.

-Queen y yo ya platicamos respecto a eso y, bueno yo, yo le dije que creo saber la fecha exacta en que…en que me embaracé- por alguna razón, que ella misma desconocía, Candy tenía la plena certeza de que su hijo había sido concebido desde la primera vez que estuvo con Terry.

-Sí, ella ya me comentó. Bien, como parece que estás completamente segura, veamos, de acuerdo a la fecha que nos diste tu bebé llegará… ¡con la primavera! Excelente época.

-¡Qué maravilloso! Eso quiere decir que mi bebé lo primero que conocerá será los campos verdes y llenos de flores, de rosas. Despertará con el sonido de las aves. Desearía tanto que ya fuera primavera.

-Pero para eso todavía falta mucho, y para que todo salga bien tienes que cuidarte. Escucha Candy. El primer trimestre del embarazo es el más importante, aunque parezca que no pasa nada porque el vientre no se te note, en realidad es la etapa de mayor dificultad para tu bebé ya que se estará formando prácticamente de la nada. Con una buena alimentación aseguraras que ese pequeño bultito sin forma que llevas en esto momentos dentro de ti se convierta en un hermoso bebé. Pasados los tres meses estará prácticamente formado y comenzará a crecer, es ahí cuando podrás empezar a preocuparte por qué tan gorda te pondrás, aunque eso será algo normal y eventual. También después de los tres meses disminuirán e inclusive desaparecerán los malestares como el que sufriste en el barco; pero deberás de estar atenta a cualquier dolor abdominal, en la espalda baja o dolor intenso de cabeza que puedas presentar. Así como fiebre o visión borrosa. Cualquiera de esas señales y deberás de acudir inmediatamente al médico. Prométeme que lo primero que harás cuando al fin llegues a tu hogar será ponerte en las manos de tu médico de confianza.

-Así lo haré doctor.

-Al contrario de muchos colegas míos, yo le recomiendo a las pacientes embarazadas continuar con sus actividades cotidianas de la forma tan normal como les sea posible, dado que considero, que el embarazo no es una enfermad, es un estado y el más dichoso para una mujer. Así que has todo lo que generalmente haces solo extremando precauciones. Cualquier caída o esfuerzo excesivo podrían adelantar el parto y eso siempre es peligroso tanto para el bebé, como para la madre.

Cuando llegue el momento del parto Candy deberás estar tranquila. El proceso es difícil, doloroso, pero, estoy seguro que saldrás adelante, y por lo que me han relatado la mayoría de mis pacientes, una vez que tengas a tu hijo o hija en brazos, verás que todo habrá valido la pena. Cuídate mucho Candy, espero algún día volver a vernos y procura ser muy feliz al lado de tu bebé.

Al despedirse de Queen, Candy le agradeció ampliamente las atenciones brindadas de su parte, prometiéndole que cuidaría mucho de ella y su bebé y que no descartaría la idea de convertirse en enfermera; deseando que algún día, el destino las volviera a cruzar en el camino. A pesar de la insistencia de la enfermera, Candy se rehusó tajantemente a utilizar el dinero que esta le ofreciera para costear los gastos del viaje, lo único que sí aceptó, fue que Queen hablara con una conocida suya, dueña de un comedor en el muelle para que le permitiera trabajar por unos días atendiendo mesas y de esta forma reunir el dinero necesario para llegar al hogar de Pony.

Trabajó en el comedor tres semanas, periodo en el cual logró juntar lo suficiente para emprender el viaje. La paga era poca, pero las propinas buenas y Candy no quería demorar más tiempo su regreso al hogar ya que intentaba llegar antes de que su embarazo fuera notorio.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?- exclamó sorprendida la dueña del comedor- ¿por qué no te quedas unos días más? Nos han informado que mañana arriba un importante buque carguero. Generalmente los hombres que trabajan en esos barcos son toscos, pero muy amables. Y después de pasar una larga temporada en el mar estarán muy gustosos de dejarle buenas propinas a una chica tan linda como tú.

-Se lo agradezco, pero tengo mis razones para querer estar en casa lo más pronto posible.

O eso pensaba. Finalmente había llegado al hogar de Pony después de viajar en tren y carreta por varios días; pero cuando apareció la vieja casona al final del camino, simplemente no pudo continuar. Era medio día, el sol brillaba y decidió descansar un poco con el fin de ordenar sus pensamientos a la sombra del gran padre árbol junto al rosal de Dulce Candy que aún conservaba algunos brotes de rosas pintados de café con la entrada del otoño.

Desde su llegada América, cada noche antes de dormir imaginaba la manera en la que les contaría lo ocurrido a la señorita Pony y la hermana María. En sus hipotéticos discursos se mostraba segura, despreocupada e inclusive hasta bromeando respecto a su situación, con el fin de minimizar el impacto de la noticia y tratar de esconder su gran dolor. Pero ahora todos esos ensayos parecían tontos e infructíferos. Tenía que enfrentarse a su realidad, enfrentarse a la hermana María y la Señorita Pony, a sus reproches, a la decepción en sus rostros, ¿al rechazo, tal vez? Pensando en todos los posibles escenarios la noche y el frío viento la sorprendió. No podía postergar más el encuentro; se dirigió al hogar sintiendo una gran opresión en su pecho y una leve tensión en su vestido a la altura de la cintura.

-¡Miren es Candy!

-¡Candy! ¡Señorita Pony, hermana María, Candy ha vuelto!

Todos se encontraban reunidos en torno al comedor, y cuando ella apareció en la puerta los niños se apresuraron a abrazarla. Candy respiraba pausada y dificultosamente recordándose que debía mantener la calma. Intentó esbozar una sonrisa pero cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Señorita Pony ese débil intento se vino abajo. Sin decir una sola palabra, se lanzó a los brazos de la vieja mujer y comenzó a llorar.

-Tu habitación está lista Candy. Necesitas descansar, hablaremos mañana.

Sandy era la tercera hija de una familia de 8 hermanos. Al igual que su hermano y hermana mayor, apenas siendo adolescente debió dejar su pequeño pueblo para trabajar en la ciudad y así apoyar a su familia. Pero ella se consideraba más afortunada que sus hermanos, ya que había llegado a trabajar como mucama a la casa de la famosa actriz Eleonor Baker. Era un mundo que jamás imaginó conocer. Estaría atendiendo elegantes fiestas, conocería actores y actrices famosos, la gente más elegante y bella del país. La señora era muy amable, tenía algunas excentricidades, pero era una excelente patrona. Además de tener la casa en orden, la señora Baker solo exigía una cosa más a sus empleados: absoluta lealtad y discreción. Eleonor Baker tenía un hijo, pero ese era un secreto celosamente guardado que solo muy pocos de los allegados conocía. Al entrar a trabajar a esa casa, hicieron que Sandy jurara ante Dios que guardaría dicho secreto para siempre. Ella era una chica religiosa y tomaba sus juramentos muy en serio, además de haberle tomado cariño y respeto a la señora en muy poco tiempo. Nunca pasaba por su cabeza la posibilidad de quebrantar dicho juramento, sin embargo, constantemente su curiosidad la llevaba a preguntarse ¿cómo sería el hijo de Eleonor Baker? Debería de ser muy apuesto, dado que Eleonor era una de las actrices más hermosas del medio. Sandy fantaseaba con el enigmático unigénito de la actriz, preguntándose si algún día lo conocería. Ese día llegó.

Faltaba poco para la media noche. Era una fría noche, la lluvia caía azotando las ventanas con un fuerte aire pre-invernal. La joven mucama deseaba estar metida entre las cobijas de su cama, pero esa noche ella era la encargada de atender a la señora, quien se encontraba encerrada en el estudio revisando un nuevo guion teatral y no parecía tener intenciones de abandonar su tarea en poco tiempo. Sandy debía estar pendiente por si a su patrona se le ofrecía algo, así que decidió que era mejor irle a preguntar.

(Toc, Toc)

-Adelante

-Señora, permiso. Quería preguntarle si no se le ofrece algo de tomar o de comer, u otra cosa en la que pueda servirle. –Eleonor estaba sumergida entre una considerable cantidad de guiones, libros y libretas de anotaciones. Lanzando un suspiro giró la vista hacia el hermoso reloj de pared que tenía enfrente.

-No…estoy bien. Será mejor que vayas a dormir pequeña, solo te pido que antes apagues todas las luces que estén encendidas en la casa, menos las exteriores, es todo.

-Como usted lo ordene señora, que tenga buena noche.

La jovencita salió brincando por el gusto que le provocaba haber terminado un día más de trabajo. Apagaba las luces de las distintas habitaciones mientras tarareaba una canción escuchada esa misma tarde. Solo quedaban por apagar las luces del recibidor, pero justo cuando se disponía a realizar dicha tarea un fuerte ruido turbó la tranquilidad que reinaba en la casa. Al principio creyó que era una ráfaga de viento particularmente intensa golpeando contra la enorme puerta de madera, pero en seguida el ruido volvió a escucharse, definitivamente alguien estaba llamando a la puerta.

La señora Baker solía recibir visitas a diversas horas del día, incluso ya avanzada la noche y sin previo aviso, pero por alguna extraña razón, aquella visita de media noche infundía temor en el corazón de la jovencita. Tenía la esperanza de que se fuera, pero volvieron a llamar por tercera ocasión a la puerta.

No quedaba otra opción más que abrir. Preguntar quién era resultaba tonto ya que Sandy tenía muy poco tiempo laborando en esa casa y aun desconocía el nombre de muchos de los amigos o conocidos de su patrona. Con mano temblorosa hizo girar el pomo, abriendo la puerta apenas lo suficiente para poder mirar con un solo ojo, pero sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la figura oscura y sucia que tocaba, empujó violentamente la puerta sin esperar ser invitado a pasar.

-¡Auxilioooooo! ¡Socorroooo! ¡Un ladrón!- la pequeña mucama subió corriendo las escaleras derrumbando un jarrón a su paso, gritando desesperada. Sus gritos despertaron al resto de la servidumbre, quien salió a enfrentar al supuesto ladrón. Eleonor Baker estaba parada al final de las escaleras, también había salido debido al escándalo.

-¿Pero qué es lo que ocurre?

-¡Señora, un ladrón, un vagabundo…!-Sandy lloraba y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Abajo otras de las mucamas gritaban.

-Señora, venga pronto, se trata de su hijo.

-¿Mi hijo?, jovencita, ¿cómo te has atrevido a llamar ladrón y vagabundo a mi hijo?-bajó corriendo las escaleras- Terry, ¿qué haces aquí…? ¡Terry por Dios qué te ha ocurrido!

-o-

-¡Niña por favor basta, deja de llorar! Me estás destrozando los nervios –Eleonor paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación estrujándose los dedos en señal de desesperación, y los constantes sollozos de la pequeña Sandy aumentaban su nerviosismo.

-Señora…lo siento mucho…-la jovencita apenas y podía hablar por el llanto-nunca creí… no quise insultar a su hijo de esa manera…

-Ya, ya. Es suficiente. Te comprendo, mi hijo llegó es unas fachas bastante deplorables. Si no fuera yo su madre a mí también me habría costado trabajo reconocerlo. No te voy a despedir por eso. Anda, termina de servir esa comida pronto y retírate a tu habitación. ¿Ya ha salido mi hijo del cuarto de aseo?-preguntó al ama de llaves quien acababa de entrar con una botella de vino a la habitación.

-Ya señora. Le he puesto ropa limpia en su cuarto y se está arreglando. Me ha pedido que trajera esta botella.

-No. Él no debe beber, pero no te la lleves, sírveme una copa a mí. Creo que la necesito, tengo un mal presentimiento por esta visita tan repentina.

En ese preciso momento Terry entró a la habitación. Bañado, acicalado y vestido con ropas propias de su alcurnia, el heredero de Eleonor Baker era mucho más apuesto de lo que Sandy jamás imaginó, lo miraba con ojos enormes llenos de admiración. Terry percibió esa mirada.

-Siento mucho haberte asustado-exclamó dedicándole a la mucama una ligera sonrisa que la dejó sin palabras.

-Retírense, déjenme sola con mi hijo. Terry, cariño siéntate y come algo.

Eleonor bebía su copa de vino mientras observaba como su hijo prácticamente devoraba los alimentos. Estaba ojeroso, con marcas de golpes y rasguños en sus manos, su rostro quemado por el sol y las fachas en las que había llegado le hacían suponer que su salida de Inglaterra no fue en las mejores condiciones.

-Y… ¿no hay una copa de vino para mí?

-Sabes que no me agrada tu forma de beber. ¿Qué pasó Terry? ¿Por qué llegas así, tan abruptamente y en estas condiciones? ¿Peleaste con tu padre?

-Sí. Pero esta vez fue más que una simple pelea. – Y procedió a relatarle a su madre lo ocurrido en los últimos meses, impidiendo que esta lo interrumpiera, pero conforme avanzaba el relato, Eleonor se mostraba cada vez más sorprendida.

-¡No puede ser!, ¡cómo se atrevió tu padre a ponerte la mano encima!, a tratarte como un delincuente. Pero espera un momento, ¿te casaste?, ¿pero?... ¿así, tan a la ligera?, ¿cómo creías que iba a reaccionar tu padre? Por Dios Terrence, ¿cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable?

-¡No me casé a la ligera! Me casé porque la amo en verdad.

-Sí, sí, eso lo sé. Pero…a ver…tranquilicémonos. Quiero que me entiendas. Terry, conoces como es tu padre. Sabes que es un hombre que cree que las cosas son correctas solo como él las dice, siempre tiene que hacerse su voluntad. Si fue capaz de separarte de mí, de tu propia madre, siendo apenas un niño pequeño, ¿qué creías que iba a hacer si te casabas con una chica que no tuviera su aprobación?, ¿por qué no te detuviste a pensar en las consecuencias y arrastraste a Candy a todo esto?

-No he venido a escuchar tus regaños.

-Pero si has venido a pedir mi ayuda, ¿o me equivoco? Terry eres mi hijo y te adoro, pero me duele que hayas buscado mi ayuda tan tarde. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que amabas tanto a Candy que deseabas casarte con ella?

-¿Me habrías apoyado?

-Te habría dicho que eran demasiado jóvenes. Pero podías haber venido a vivir conmigo como te lo pedí, ir con la familia de Candy, realizar un compromiso, llevar una relación como se debe.

-No podía esperar a que todo eso ocurriera.

-¿Por qué no?

-No lo entenderías.

-Terry soy tu madre, por supuesto que te voy a entender.

-No quería que Candy desconfiara de mis intenciones.

-Y ¿por qué habría de desconfiar?-Terry evitaba la mirada de su madre, clavando la vista en el fuego de la chimenea- Hijo, tu… ¿acaso sedujiste a esa muchacha y por eso decidiste casarte?-Terry seguía sin mirarla- ¡Oh Terrence!, pero quién te enseñó a tratar a las mujeres así.

-¡Basta! No fue así…no lo planee…no lo…

-¡No lo pensaste! Y aunque reconozco que al menos tuviste un dejo de caballerosidad al demostrarle a Candy que tus intenciones eran serias, no pensaste nunca en el bienestar de ella. Al contrario, fuiste y te serviste en bandeja de plata para tu padre, al quedarte a vivir en su casa.

-¡Fui un idiota! ¡Lo sé! Pero mamá…créeme, no fue un arranque, la amo en verdad, la necesito. Tengo que encontrarla, temo que esté mal. No sé qué asquerosa mentira le habrá dicho mi padre sobre mí, que crea que no la amo o…que ella deje de amarme.

-No cariño, no digas eso. Ella te ama en verdad, lo vi en su mirada. Es una chica con un enorme y bondadoso corazón. Gracias a ella nos reconciliamos y siempre le estaré enormemente agradecida por eso.

-¿Me ayudarás a encontrarla?

-Claro que si mi amor. La encontraremos, no tengas duda de eso. Perdón por reprenderte tan duramente. Pero quiero que entiendas que toda decisión que tomes trae consigo consecuencias, y esas consecuencias pueden afectar a los que más amas. ¿Tienes idea de dónde pudo haber ido?

-Supongo que regresó al orfanato donde creció. No sé exactamente dónde está ubicado. Pero planeo ir a Lakewood, ella vivió ahí primero en la casa de los Leagan y después fue adoptada por los Andrew. Creo que ya nadie habita esas casas, pero probablemente aun haya alguien que la conoció o que pueda indicarme dónde está el hogar de Pony.

-Me parece una buena idea. Pero por favor hijo, primero descansa unos días aquí.

-No quiero perder más tiempo mamá.

-No será tiempo perdido. Es necesario para reponerte, despejar tu mente y renovar fuerzas para comenzar tu búsqueda. Por favor hazlo por mí. Yo te daré el dinero necesario para tu viaje. Le voy a escribir a tu padre, para decirle que no vuelva a interferir en tu vida, que ahora estás conmigo y que haré lo que sea para defenderte. Cuando la encuentres, estaré feliz de ayudarlos a comenzar de nuevo su vida.

-Gracias mamá

-No puedo creerlo, mi niño, mi pequeño Terry, casado y convertido en todo un hombre. Verás que pronto volverán a estar juntos. Confía en Dios.

Facebook : KamyImaryOficial


	19. Chapter 19

**__****Segunda Temporada-**Capítulo 2- Dolorosas Epístolas

La primera de las cartas estaba lista; y Candy decidió tomar un descanso en medio de la habitación llena de hojas de papel arrugadas que enumeraban los muchos intentos fallidos durante su redacción. Y es que, las palabras resultaban insuficientes para explicar lo delicado de su situación. Imposible describir usando tinta y papel el enorme remordimiento que sentía por lo precipitado de sus actos pero al mismo tiempo compartir la dicha tan grande de saber que pronto se convertiría en madre. Pedir que no se preocuparan por ella sonaba… ingenuo. Sabía que se preocuparían y mucho, y aquello la hacía sentir terriblemente culpable. Pero creía haber hecho su mejor esfuerzo al redactar dicha carta, y ese esfuerzo la había agotado considerablemente. Sabía que la siguiente carta sería aún más difícil de escribir, pero estaba decidida a no postergar más el asunto. Era una de las pocas condiciones que la señorita Pony le hubo impuesto para permitirle permanecer en el hogar, en la reunión que sostuvieron junto con la hermana María al siguiente día de su llegada.

-¿Cómo sabían que yo regresaría?- Candy habría deseado no iniciar la conversación de esa manera, pero fue desconcertante el hecho de que pareciera que la noche anterior ambas mujeres la estuvieran esperando.

-Creo que es a nosotras a quien nos corresponde hacer las preguntas ¿no crees?- la hermana María lucía simplemente furiosa. Imprimía una fuerza exagerada a su tejido provocando el tintineo de las agujas una contra la otra.

-Hermana María, por favor. Candy toma asiento. Hace unas cuantas semanas recibimos una carta de Annie dirigida hacia ti. Como comprenderás, nos resultó bastante desconcertarte he hecho que Annie hiciera algo semejante, pero supusimos que lo hizo por hallarse desesperada de no saber tu paradero y pensó que regresarías aquí tarde o temprano. Te reitero que no podíamos hacer otra cosa más que especular dado que nunca abrimos la carta; y esperar, a que aparecieras como lo hiciste anoche. Te aconsejo que contestes pronto ya que Annie debe de estar muy preocupada, como lo estuvimos nosotras. Pero antes quiero que nos digas, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿por qué estás aquí de vuelta?

-Pasó que…que fui expulsada del Colegio San Pablo.

-¿Qué? –al escuchar esto la hermana María no pudo seguir sosteniendo su fingido desinterés en lo que Candy tuviera que decir, arrojó su tejido y se puso de pie de un salto para colocarse frente a ella- ¿Pero qué fue lo que hiciste Candy?

-Transgredí las reglas del colegio, hermana.

-¡Eso es evidente! ¿Pero qué fue exactamente lo que hiciste? –Candy seguía mirando al piso- ¿No piensas contestar? ¿Señorita Pony?

-Candy…

-Me fugué del colegio de verano para…- al tragar el nudo en su garganta generó un ruido que seguramente fue audible para las demás mujeres en la habitación- para casarme con otro alumno del colegio.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Cuál alumno Candy? ¿Acaso fue de ese Terry del que tanto nos contabas en tus cartas?

-Si señorita Pony. Ese Terry, del cual yo me enamoré, pero, tardé poco en descubrir que para él simplemente había sido un juego.

-¡Pero claro! ¡Era de esperarse! Lo que fácil se consigue, fácil se desecha Candy. Y tú le facilitaste las cosas demasiado a ese muchacho y le demostraste de paso que no tenías ningún respeto por la moral ni temor de Dios.

-Eso no es cierto hermana María. Yo me casé, un sacerdote bendijo mi unión y juré ante Dios sinceramente. Simplemente que jamás imaginé que un ser humano pudiera ser tan infame, impío, sacrílego, tener las entrañas de pararse frente a un altar y jurar amor eterno cuando para él solo se trataba de una farsa.

-¿Y pretendes entonces que te consideremos? Sí, quizá ese chico sea un monstruo pero tú eres ¡una tonta! ¿No te parece lo que te estoy diciendo? ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te consoláramos? ¿Qué te justificáramos diciendo "pobrecilla fue una víctima de las situaciones"? No. Tú sabías lo que hacías; planeaste, mentiste y urgiste todo un plan para salirte con la tuya. Te creíste lo suficientemente mujer como para casarte pues ahora enfrenta las consecuencias como tal.

-Créame hermana María que nunca hubiera querido regresar aquí en esta situación y no he venido en busca de su condescendencia, más bien he venido buscando su ayuda y no precisamente para mí sino para… en el barco de regreso a América descubrí que estoy esperando un bebé.

-¿Qué? Santo Dios no…- Candy esperaba que ante tal información la hermana María reaccionara tan airadamente como lo había estado haciendo, pero su reacción tan distinta fue más dolorosa para Candy. La religiosa no pudo más y se desplomó en su mecedora llorando desconsoladamente mordiendo el dorso de su mano en un intento por ahogar sus sollozos. Miraba a Candy con una mirada llena de decepción, pero sobre todo de profundo y sincero dolor. Como una verdadera madre al enfrentarse a los errores de sus hijos llora porque desea impedir a toda costa cualquier sufrimiento a ellos pero la impotencia la consume. Eso la hacía lucir tan vieja y cansada. Candy jamás la había visto así y es que comparada con la señorita Pony siempre lucía joven y radiante. Pero en esos momentos parecía que el peso de todos esos años dedicados al servicio de los demás le acababan de pasar factura.

Candy no pudo contenerse y también comenzó a llorar.

-Lo siento mucho, en verdad lo siento mucho, sé que nada de lo que diga compondrá las cosas. Sé también que no tengo perdón de ustedes ni de Dios…

-Candy, respóndeme algo- Era la señorita Pony la que hablaba y hasta ahora Candy caía en cuenta de que llevaba tiempo sin pronunciar palabra- ¿tú realmente estabas enamorada?

-Mucho.

-¿Y cuándo juraste ante Dios amar y respetar a ese joven, lo hiciste sinceramente?

-Desde el fondo de mi corazón.

-Entonces puedes estar tranquila, no cometiste pecado alguno. Puedes dejar a Dios fuera de esto.

-¡Señorita Pony no puede ser tan condescendiente con su forma de actuar!

-Permítame terminar hermana. Candy no cometiste ningún pecado, dado que actuaste siguiendo tu corazón, pero si has cometido infinidad de errores. Actuaste apresurada e impulsivamente. Confiaste en una persona que realmente no conocías, no respetaste ninguna norma moral ni conductual y sobre todo olvidaste lo aquí te habíamos enseñado. Tus actos como prontamente te has dado cuenta tienen consecuencias. Pero ahora lo más importante es asegurarnos que tu bebé llegue con bien. Y no me imagino ningún lugar donde puedas estar mejor que aquí. Así que permitiré que te quedes.

-Pero Señorita…

-Hermana, antes de que objete quiero recordarle que esto es un orfelinato y que nosotras rara vez sabemos algo respecto al origen de los niños que aquí recibimos. Es comprensible suponer que muchos de esos niños son hijos de madres cuyas situaciones pueden ser similares a las de Candy. Debemos actuar pensando en el bebé que viene en camino y de ninguna manera dejaría a Candy a su suerte, ese no sería el actuar de un buen cristiano. Así que ella se quedará. ¿Tiene alguna otra objeción?

-Ninguna señorita.

-Y respecto a ti Candy, habrá un par de condiciones que deberás acatar.

Y entre esas condiciones estaba el hecho de escribir esas dos cartas. La primera de ellas debía ser dirigida a Annie, ya que según la opinión de la señorita Pony, Annie debía de estar muy intranquila e incluso hasta enferma por no saber el paradero de su amiga y probablemente el resto de sus amigos estarían igual de intranquilos.

"Queridos Annie, Patty, Stear y Archie

Perdón por marcharme sin despedirme, pero simplemente me fue imposible, aunque desconozco si de haber podido, habría tenido el valor para decirles adiós. Los extraño mucho mis queridos amigos, y lamento todos los problemas que les causé al hacerlos participes de mis tonterías. Lo siento en verdad.

Pero eso ya ha quedado atrás. Estoy de vuelta en el hogar de Pony y sobra decirles que me siento feliz nuevamente y quisiera contarles que tengo un motivo muy especial que hace incrementar dicha felicidad a la par que deseo que los días pasen a mayor velocidad.

Con la llegada de la primavera me convertiré en madre. Sí sé que suena increíble, a veces yo misma no lo creo, pero día a día al verme en el espejo noto como mi vientre comienza a crecer. Si no saben cómo sentirse ante esta noticia, les ruego siéntanse muy felices y así podrán compartir la gran alegría que existe hoy en mi corazón.

Solo les pido una cosa más, por favor no comenten con absolutamente nadie esto que les acabo de confiar. Deseo sinceramente que mi fugaz paso por el colegio San Pablo sea olvidado prontamente. Pero ustedes nunca me olviden y espero que algún día podamos reunirnos todo juntos otra vez.

Los quiere sinceramente su amiga Candy"

Candy pensaba si los aludidos serían capaces de leer la carta en su totalidad, o si las chicas se desmayarían por la impresión de la noticia de su embarazo, o si acaso Archie rompería la carta en pedazos vociferando que él ya sabía que algo así pasaría repitiendo una y otra vez que Terry era una basura. Lo segundo parecía altamente probable.

La siguiente carta resultaría más dolorosa de escribir, pero según la opinión de la señorita Pony, era todavía más necesaria. Iba dirigida al abuelo William. Candy consideraba que a esas alturas el patriarca de la familia Andrew debía ya de estar al tanto de lo ocurrido por vía de la propia hermana Grey. Parecía infructífero, además de cínico, cualquier intento de justificación a las acciones cometidas, sencillamente le escribiría para pedirle disculpas y de paso, despedirse.

"Muy querido abuelo William

Espero sinceramente que se encuentre muy bien. Todos los días rezo a Dios por su salud y porque lo guarde muchos años más.

Supongo que ya debe de estar enterado de que fui expulsada del colegio al cual usted me envió y las razones de mi salida. No pretendo justificarme, simplemente le escribo para pedirle perdón por no haber sabido corresponder correctamente a todas las atenciones que usted siempre tuvo para conmigo, aunque tampoco aspiro que me perdone.

Pienso que por ser usted un hombre tan ocupado no ha tenido el tiempo necesario para hacer oficial mi salida de la familia Andrew. No hace falta. Desde estos momentos vuelvo a ser simplemente Candy White con el fin de no ensuciar más su apellido. Le agradezco infinitamente todo lo que hizo usted por mí y solo le pido a Dios que algún día me dé la oportunidad de retribuírselo a usted de algún modo. Tengo fe en que así será.

De ahora en adelante no volverá a tener noticias de mí. Me dedicaré en cuerpo y alma al bienestar del hijo que estoy esperando esforzándome por ser madre y padre al mismo tiempo.

Jamás lo olvidaré señor Andrew, a pesar de nunca pude conocerlo personalmente, tenga seguro que lo querré por siempre.

Candy"

"No vuelvas jamás. Me avergüenza tanto que seas mi hijo. Richard D. Grandchester"

El telegrama que había recibido de su padre era corto, pero bastante explícito.

-No quiere volver a verme, ja, ¡qué tristeza! Bueno, será la primera orden suya que obedezca al pie de la letra, mi estimado Duque.

Exclamó Terry en medio de la habitación de la casa de su madre. Llevaba ahí más días de los que hubiera deseado, pero el motivo se le escapaba de las manos. Tal pareciera había abusado de su propio cuerpo exigiéndole demasiado en muy poco tiempo, por lo cual, la primera noche en que le dio descanso a su desgastado físico, éste salió de su entumecimiento y pudo por fin reclamar atención.

Fiebre, dolor muscular y de huesos, además de una fuerte tos lo habían tenido en cama varios días. Su madre lucía muy preocupada; había permanecido junto a su cama casi todas las noches y él se sentía un tanto culpable de disfrutar tanto esas atenciones, pero no podía evitarlo. Era la primera vez que tenía a su madre al lado suyo mientras convalecía de una enfermedad. Pero a los pocos días dichas atenciones resultaron un tanto contraproducentes. El insistía en sentirse mejor, no del todo bien, pero con las fuerzas suficientes para comenzar su viaje. Su madre por su parte alegaba que debía de estar completamente recuperado para evitar una recaída peor en el camino. Además el clima no ayudaba. Llovía mucho y el frío se hacía cada vez más intenso. El invierno amenazaba con llegar demasiado prontamente y Terry sentía que su tiempo se acababa. Al final aceptó quedarse un par de días más hasta que el doctor lo diera de alta oficialmente, según el galeno, lo que realmente necesitaba era descansar. Aunque eso le resultaba bastante difícil.

En el día, en lo único que pensaba era en encontrar a Candy, y en la noche, en la noche era peor. La soñaba siempre, generalmente llorando. Pero esa noche su sueño lo había desconcertado demasiado.

Soñó con él mismo, siendo pequeño. Corría por una colina hasta que una piedra lo hizo tropezar. Al caer se raspó la rodilla haciéndola sangrar e irremediablemente comenzó a llorar. Su madre había salido de alguna parte y prontamente fue a auxiliarlo. Pero al ver su rostro no se trataba de su madre, sino de Candy. Y de repente el niño que atendía no era él, era otro niño. Porque él en ese momento podía ver a ambos desde cierta distancia. Veía como Candy curaba la herida del pequeño y besaba su frente. Terry quiso acercase pero en ese momento la distancia se volvió cada vez más grande hasta que las figuras de Candy y el pequeño se perdieron de vista.

Sintió miedo y despertó sobresaltado. Al encontrarse con el telegrama de su padre creyó haberse olvidado del sueño pero ahora volvía a recordarlo vívidamente preguntándose por qué había soñado eso tan extraño.

Tal vez era que en su mente todos los pensamientos vagaban de forma revuelta. Las atenciones recibidas últimamente por parte de su madre y su intermitente desesperación por encontrar a Candy lo habían hecho soñar de forma inconexa. O quizá había tenido uno de esos sueños premonitorios que algunos charlatanes de la adivinación dicen tener y era capaz de vislumbrar el futuro.

Lo absurdo de la idea lo hizo sonreír. Lo más probable era que la fiebre sufrida los días anteriores había afectado su cerebro más de lo imaginado. O, quizá, se trataba de un deseo albergado en su subconsciente. Nunca había pasado por su mente la idea de ser padre, pero que no pasara por su mente no significaba que la idea no estuviera en su corazón.

No consideraba que fuera bueno con los niños, en realidad, no era muy bueno con nadie. Pero Candy, ella seguramente sería una gran madre, algo regañona por supuesto pero una excelente mamá. Ellos eran muy jóvenes y nunca habían hablado al respecto, pero finalmente estaban casados y era lógico pensar que al pasar del tiempo nacería en ella el instinto maternal. Desbordaría en el hijo de ambos el amor de madre que a ella se le había negado. Y Terry por su parte evitaría cometer todos los errores y malos tratos que su padre tuvo para con él. Tener hijos con Candy no parecía una idea tan descabellada, todo lo contrario.

Tal vez ese sueño significaba sus deseos reprimidos. Tal vez era porque cuando finalmente la encontrara revaloraría lo importante que es vivir cada momento con la persona amada porque nunca se sabe si tendrán que separarse nuevamente.

-Tal vez solo es eso, simplemente un deseo, tal vez…


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 3- Contra el tiempo**

La primera nevada de invierno amenazaba con llegar ese mismo día, motivo por el cual el anciano jardinero y en los últimos años, también guardián de aquella vieja casona arrastraba con premura sus cansados pies dispuesto a terminar lo más pronto posible de podar los árboles y rosales con el propósito de que la siguiente primavera volvieran a florecer. El invierno sería duro, así se lo indicaban sus doloridos huesos. Algunos de sus conocidos acostumbraban decirle que ya estaba demasiado viejo para seguir ejerciendo ese oficio, y parecía más descabellado el que lo hiciera con tanto esmero en una casa que llevaba tanto tiempo desocupada.

Tal vez fuera cierto. Pero no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, ni nadie quien lo esperara. Aunque realmente continuaba al cuidado de los jardines de la casa Andrew por una razón más sentimental, y por lo consiguiente, mayormente incomprensible para los demás. Al viejo señor Whitman le gustaba mantener aquel jardín como en los buenos tiempos de la casa Andrew, cuando al caminar por el patio se podían escuchar las risas y gritos juveniles de los tres nietos de la señora Elroy. Cuando todo el ambiente estaba impregnado del potente y dulce olor de los rosales que el joven Anthony tan magistralmente cultivaba, y cuando al toparte con la señorita Candy, ella era capaz de alegrar tu día al contagiarte con su mágica sonrisa.

De eso ya había sido mucho tiempo. Con la desafortunada muerte de Anthony la señorita Candy ya no volvió a sonreír, los recuerdos la atormentaban tanto que decidió marcharse. Eventualmente los jóvenes Archie y Allastor emigraron a Londres para estudiar, dejando la casa en completo abandono, mismo destino que sufrió la casa de los Leagan al marcharse ambos hijos, aunque a los muchachos Leagan parecía poco probable que alguien llegara a extrañarlos.

Ambas casas y sus alrededores lucían lúgubres e incluso tenebrosas. A pesar de eso, el anciano jardinero Whitman se esforzaba en mantener los jardines como si aún existiera por esos lares alguien que pudiera apreciarlos. Lo hacía por estúpido sentimentalismo probablemente, pero sentía que era una forma de conservar el recuerdo de la nobleza de espíritu y pureza de sentimientos que el joven Anthony había logrado transmitir a sus rosales.

Ya nadie jamás pasaba por esos lugares, mucho menos en aquella época del año. Por eso el señor Whitman se extrañó en demasía cuando vislumbro parado en el portal de las rosas al joven de cabellos oscuros que tenía la mirada fija en la antigua propiedad. Se trataba de un muchacho realmente joven, pero su expresión preocupada y afligida por instantes lo hacía parecer mayor.

-Buenas tardes caballero.

-Buenas tardes. Dígame algo señor, ¿es esta la casa de los Andrew?

-Al menos es la que solían habitar.

-Entiendo. Y supongo que este es el rosal que cultivaba Anthony Andrew.

-Así es, joven. Parece estar muy bien informado sobre esta familia, ¿conoció usted al joven Anthony?

-De cierta manera. Digamos que su destreza para cultivar rosas es famosa incluso en Europa.

-El joven Anthony era muy virtuoso cultivando rosas. ¿Ha venido usted a buscarlo por esa habilidad? De ser así, me apena mucho ser yo el que deba informarle que el joven murió hace tiempo.

-Eso también lo sé. En realidad, estoy buscando a otro miembro de la familia Andrew, un miembro bastante peculiar y espero en verdad que usted pueda ayudarme. Busco a la señorita Candice White Andrew, ¿la conoce?

-Si la conozco. La señorita Candy, una chica dulce en demasía. Ella vivió aquí una temporada, de hecho esas rosas el joven Anthony las nombró Dulce Candy en su honor. Debería verlas en primavera, son igual de hermosas que ella.

-Apuesto que sí. ¿Ella no ha regresado a esta casa?

-No señor. Desde que el joven Anthony murió ella se fue de este lugar, no la he vuelto a ver lamentablemente.

-Muy lamentablemente… verá señor, yo soy amigo de la familia Andrew, en especial de Candy. Estoy al tanto de sus orígenes, sé que ella creció en un orfanato, "EL hogar de Pony". ¿Tiene alguna idea de dónde se encuentra ese hogar? Le agradecería mucho si pudiera darme información al respecto.

-No conozco el sitio exacto, pero tengo una idea aproximada del lugar. La señorita Candy hablaba de ese hogar todo el tiempo. Pero discúlpeme en verdad, he sido muy poco atento. ¿Desea acompañarme a mi cabaña? Ahí podré explicarle cómo llegar a ese sitio tanto como me sea posible, y si lo acepta, ofrecerle una bebida caliente.

-Es usted muy amable.

-Solamente una pregunta joven, no lo sé, por si acaso la señorita Candy llegará a aparecer por este lugar, ¿cuál es su nombre?

-Mi nombre es…

-Terrence… Greum… Grandchester. Con qué así se llama ese maldito. ¡Pero Candy no entiendo cómo pudiste ser tan tonta!

Tom estaba furioso. Cuando se enteró de que Candy, su hermana de crianza, estaba de regreso en el hogar de Pony corrió inmediatamente deseoso de saludarla, pero al verla, su atención se distrajo por completo observando el vientre extrañamente abultado que Candy lucía en esos momentos. Inmediatamente quedó mudo de la impresión incapaz de comprender lo que ocurría. Candy tiernamente lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hasta la sombra del padre árbol para relatarle su situación. Conforme avanzaba su relato, Tom insistía en saber todos los detalles respecto al hombre que se había burlado de la que amaba como su hermana y al saberse informado de toda la historia estalló en furia.

-Ya sé que fui una tonta, no hace falta que me lo repitas.

-Lo siento, perdón Candy. Pero es que estoy…tan enojado. Ese canalla mal nacido. Cree que por ser rico y noble tiene derecho a hacer lo que hizo. ¿Entonces él no sabe que estás embarazada?

-No. Yo me enteré hasta que estaba en el barco de vuelta a América. La señorita Pony insiste en que tengo que informarle, aunque yo no creo que le interese. Además no tengo idea de a dónde escribirle, su padre solo me dijo que se marchó a Francia, pero desconozco exactamente a dónde. Supongo que mis amigos podrían investigarme y decirme aunque no tengo muchos deseos de escribirle.

-¡No, no lo hagas! ¡Nunca, óyeme bien, nunca ese tipo debe de saber que tienen un hijo!

-¿Por qué te preocupa? Ya te he dicho que dudo mucho a él le importe.

-Te equivocas, ¡parece que no conoces a los ricos Candy! No le importas tú, pero ese tipo es un aristócrata, jamás permitiría que alguien que lleve su sangre "noble" viva aquí, en la pobreza, entre un montón de niños huérfanos sin apellidos. Te lo quitaría Candy, tenlo por seguro. ¿Quieres eso?

Aquellas palabras infundieron un terrible temor en el corazón de Candy, y es que Tom desconocía que su argumento tenía más lógica de lo que el imaginaba. El Duque Richard Garndchester jamás permitió que Terry creciera al lado de su madre sencillamente por ser actriz, ella no tendría la más mínima posibilidad de conservar a su hijo si los Grandchester se enteraban. Se lo quitarían apenas saliera de su vientre.

-No…

-Entonces jamás debes permitir que él se entere, evítalo a toda costa. Y no te preocupes, confío en que Dios me dé la oportunidad de algún día poner a ese sujeto en su lugar, hacerlo pagar por lo que te hizo. Tranquila Candy, yo estoy aquí para protegerte.

Aquella promesa Tom la había hecho muy enserio. Varias semanas transcurrieron desde que tuvo esa conversación con Candy y a pesar de eso de su mente jamás se alejaba la idea de vengarse de Terrence Grandchester. Tom nunca había sido un tipo de problemas, mucho menos de odio ni de rencores, pero ante esta situación reaccionaba como lo haría cualquier hermano natural al saber traicionado el honor pero sobre toda la inocencia de su hermana. Imaginaba todos los posibles escenarios para cobrarle a ese tal Grandchester su afrenta, pero su instinto natural de tratar de proteger a Candy le recordaba constantemente que lo principal era evitar que aquel sujeto se volviera a acercar a ella con el fin de provocarle más daño.

Tom iba tan concentrado en sus propias reflexiones mientras viajaba junto con su padre en la carreta con rumbo a un pueblo cercano que por poco sigue su camino sin ver al joven que le hacía señas para obligarlo a detenerse.

Estaba perdido. Definitivamente se había perdido. Las indicaciones dadas por el anciano jardinero de los Andrew le hicieron pensar que el sitio no estaba tan lejos, que no era necesario pensar en alquilar transporte y mucho menos quería perder otro día. Así que decidió ir ahí de inmediato valiéndose de sus propios pies. Pero las cosas jamás salen como uno las planea. Llevaba horas caminando, la noche, como suele pasar en el invierno, llegó antes de lo esperado acompañada de la primera nevada de la temporada. El frío era intenso y la nieve comenzaba a borrar el precario camino de tierra que era el único indicio de civilización. Hacía rato que ya no veía casas cerca del camino, únicamente extensos campos de lo que suponía eran pastizales para el ganado pero que lucían abandonados y cubiertos de nieve. Cuando creyó que sus esperanzas se extinguían, en medio del camino apareció una carreta guiada por dos hombres

-¡Deténganse! ¡Deténganse por favor, necesito ayuda!

-Buenas noches amigo, ¿qué le ocurre, acaso está perdido? – el que habló fue el más joven de los hombres, el otro sujeto que lo acompañaba parecía estar entumido debido al frío.

-Temo estarlo, y le agradecería mucho si pudiera darme indicaciones. Estoy buscando un sitio, el hogar de Pony. ¿Lo conoce? ¿De ser así, podría indicarme si voy en la dirección correcta?

-El hogar de Pony. ¿Sabe que eso es un orfelinato? ¿No me diga que pretende adoptar un hijo? Es usted muy joven. Antes de darle cualquier información, dígame ¿cuál es su nombre?

-Por supuesto. Me llamo Terrence Grandchester y en realidad busco a una chica que creció en ese lugar.

-¡Grandchester! ¡Vaya! Ese es un gran apellido- el joven había descendido de la carreta y caminaba hacia Terry con los pulgares dentro de los vaqueros en una postura que parecía un tanto hostil. Terry no se extrañó, era común que los lugareños, especialmente si se trataba de gente de campo como ese chico, se mostraran desconfiados y suspicaces ante la presencia de un forastero- Y dígame, Señor Grandchester, ¿a quién busca? Porque permítame decirle, yo conozco a todos los chicos y chicas que han vivido ahí, dado que yo también crecí en ese lugar. Me llamo Tom- y le extendió la mano a Terry estrechándosela con una fuerza innecesaria.

-¿En serio? Entonces debes de conocer a Candice White, es a ella a quien busco.

-¿Candy? Por supuesto que la conozco, nos criamos juntos ahí siendo niños. ¿Pero, usted cómo la conoce?

Terry pensó que resultaría demasiado complicado explicarle toda su situación a ese desconocido, además de que no lo creyó necesario. La respuesta que dio fue muy limitada.

-Fuimos compañeros en el colegio.

-¿Compañeros? ¿Nada más?- aquella verdad a medias enfureció más a Tom- Bueno entonces cómo su compañero no comprendo porque la busca aquí. Candy tiene años que no viene por acá, desde que fue adoptada por los Andrew.

-¿Años? ¿Está seguro? Candy ya no asiste más al colegio, pensé que regresaría aquí, o quizá aún no ha llegado.

-¿Regresar? No joven eso es imposible. Candy ya no puede regresar porque…el hogar de Pony ya no existe.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Fueron desalojados este verano. El señor Cartwirght, dueño de todas estas tierras, reclamó dicha propiedad. Compró más ganado y necesitaba un terreno más amplio donde pastaran sus animales, los niños fueron reubicados y las directoras enviadas a algún convento supongo. La verdad es que todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera yo tuve tiempo de despedirme de ellas.

-No puede ser- Terry de nueva cuenta se sentía devastado- ¿Y ese tal señor Cartwirght, dónde vive? Quiero verlo y preguntarle si puede darme alguna información sobre el paradero de las directoras.

-Para verlo tendría que esperar hasta la primavera. Cada invierno el señor Cartwirght se lo pasa con su familia en Florida, parece que no le agrada el clima frío de estos lugares.

-¡Maldición! Muchas gracias por la información, de todas maneras me gustaría ver el lugar donde creció Candy. ¿Dime si es éste el camino correcto, por favor?

-No, no se lo diré. Y tampoco permitiré que vaya hasta allá.- la hostilidad de ese joven comenzaba a resultarle bastante molesta a Terry.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo piensas impedírmelo?

-A la fuerza de ser necesario- aquello ya sonaba a amenaza, inmediatamente el tal Tom pareció rectificar- No me mal entienda Señor Grandchester, y disculpe mis toscos modales de vaquero. Lo que quiero decirle es que me resultaría inhumano dejarlo marchar por ese camino en medio de la oscuridad, con la nieve cayendo durante varios y varios kilómetros; sabiendo yo de antemano que lo único que encontrará cuando al fin llegue a su destino será las ruinas de lo que en otro tiempo fue un orfanato. Podría usted perderse, enfermarse, quedarse varado por la tormenta sin nadie que lo ayude en los alrededores y mi conciencia no me dejaría en paz. Por favor, mi padre y yo vamos rumbo a un pueblo cercano, permítanos llevarlo. Ahí hay una estación de ferrocarril supongo que todavía alcanza los últimos trenes. Siga mi consejo, regrese en primavera y probablemente su búsqueda arroje mejores resultados. Si yo me entero de algo en ese tiempo con gusto se lo informaré, pregunte por Tom del rancho Steve. Y créame, si Candy llega a venir por estos rumbos, seguramente pasaría a saludarme, somos muy amigos.

Terry no estaba muy seguro de marcharse. Le parecía una derrota enorme haber llegado hasta ahí para nada.

¿E ir a dónde? No tenía ninguna otra pista que seguir. Pero Tom pareció leer su mente y lo que le dijo a continuación le regresó la esperanza.

-Ahora que recuerdo, me parece que Candy alguna vez me mencionó que los Andrew tenían una casa en Chicago ¿Ya preguntó por ella ahí?

-No… pero me parece una buena idea.

-Entonces, ¿qué me dice? , ¿Acepta que lo llevemos al pueblo?

-Sí, se los agradecería mucho.

-No tiene por qué.

-¡Candy! ¿Candy qué haces aquí afuera?- preguntó la hermana María al encontrar a Candy parada en el umbral de la casa con la vista pérdida en la oscuridad de la tormenta- Está nevando y hace un frío terrible, podrías enfermar y poner en riesgo a tu bebé.

-Lo sé hermana María, disculpe, es solo que…estaba viendo el camino.

-¿Viendo el camino? ¿Esperas a alguien acaso?

-No. No tengo a nadie a quién esperar.

Facebook: KamyImaryOficial


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 4 – Llegada anticipada.**

Un pequeño, pero intenso golpe proveniente del interior de su vientre provocado por un brusco movimiento del bebé fue lo que despertó a Candy esa mañana. Descubrió su prominente estómago de embarazada y comenzó a masajearlo con el propósito de tranquilizar al bebé, pero pronto empezó a notar pequeñas elevaciones en la piel en los puntos donde seguramente se hallaban las extremidades del feto. Pareciera que él también acabara de despertar e intentara desperezarse estirando todo su pequeño cuerpo en aquel espacio tan reducido.

-¡Auch, eso duele!

¿Estás muy incómodo allá adentro? Supongo que sí, debe de ser un sitio muy oscuro. Pero el doctor dijo que todavía tendrás que estar ahí d semanas más, aunque, siéndote honesta, yo también muero de ganas por conocerte, solo espero que para cuando nazcas el clima ya haya mejorado.

Aquel invierno había sido particularmente crudo y cualquiera podía pensar que la primavera jamás llegaría. Nevaba durante varios días seguidos sin tregua alguna, situación que llegó a preocupar fuertemente a la señorita Pony y la hermana María ya que cada vez que había tormenta de nieve, el viejo Hogar de Pony quedaba prácticamente incomunicado y aislado de los pueblos más cercanos haciendo imposible tener al alcance atención médica en el caso de que Candy la necesitase. Pero aquello jamás fue necesario. Si Candy padeció algún malestar nadie nunca lo notó; su desbordante alegría y excelente ánimo opacaban cualquier síntoma o incomodidad. En la víspera de navidad ella se vistió con un traje rojo y colocándose una barba falsa logró que los pequeños del orfanato se desternillaran de risa asegurando que Candy era idéntica al viejo Santa, especialmente por su enorme barriga.

-¿Qué pasa contigo bebé? ¿Por qué estás tan inquieto hoy?

Por más que Candy intentó cambiar de posición sobre la cama el bebé seguía moviéndose violentamente. Decidió que no tenía otra opción más que levantarse; generalmente cuando comenzaba a caminar el bebé se tranquilizaba. Todavía no nacía y ya su futuro hijo o hija gobernaba su tiempo a voluntad. Apenas estaba amaneciendo y la mañana era fría además de que el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, pero eran nubes blancas, de esas que poseen la particularidad de dejar pasar a través de ellas una leve resolana que emite el sol detrás suyo. Aunque el panorama no era del todo alentador, se trataba del mejor clima que habían tenido en semanas y considerando la enorme pila de ropa y sábanas sucias acumuladas durante el invierno Candy pensó que era una excelente oportunidad para hacer la lavandería. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dispuso a comenzar su tarea teniendo fe en que el clima no empeorara y que con la ayuda del viento la ropa estuviera seca esa misma tarde. Para cuando la hermana María y la señorita Pony despertaron, en el patio ya había cerca de diez tendederos repletos de ropa recién lavada.

-No deberíamos permitir que se esforzara tanto. Tiene muy próxima la fecha de parto.

-Haga entender a Candy hermana María, le es casi imposible estarse quieta. Además ella lo hace por sentirse útil. Considera que su presencia aquí es una carga demasiado grande para el limitado presupuesto del hogar y colaborar en las labores domésticas la ayuda a sentirse mejor.

-En eso tiene razón. La verdad señorita Pony yo también he estado pensando en lo difícil que será mantener a Candy y a su bebé aquí, apenas y podemos con los niños que ya tenemos.

-Dios proveerá hermana, siempre lo hace.

-Tiene razón señorita Pony- la hermana María lanzó un enorme suspiro de esperanza mientras observaba como Candy frotaba la parte baja de su espalda recargada contra la pared de la casa, era evidente que el esfuerzo había sido demasiado para su condición- Pero aun así desde ahora le voy a prohibir a Candy que haga cualquier quehacer y si no quiere obedecerme pues… entonces tendré que amarrarla a la cama. ¡Candy! ¡Candy!

-¡Buenos días hermana María! ¡Señorita Pony! Parece que hoy será un buen día.

-¿Candy por qué has hecho eso?

-¿Qué cosa hermana?

-¡Esto! Lavar esta cantidad tan grande de ropa.

-¡Ahh! Es que no podíamos dormir, además los niños necesitan ropa limpia.

-¿No podían dormir? ¿A quienes te refieres?

-Al bebé y a mí, en realidad fue el bebé quien me despertó, estaba muy inquieto.

-¿Inquieto? ¡Santo Dios! ¿Candy te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo?

-No hermana me siento perfectamente.

-Pero estás sobándote la cadera, si te sientes mal necesito que me digas la verdad.

-¡No! Quiero decir, me molesta un poco pero…

-¡Candy esto no es un juego! Estás esperando un hijo y eso conlleva actuar prudentemente además…

-¡Buenos días a todas!

-¡Tom! ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano?

-Vengo por Candy, Señorita Pony. ¿Candy, recuerdas a Rosenda?

-¿Rosenda?- Preguntaron la Señorita Pony y la hermana María al unísono.

-Es una vaca que vive en el rancho de Tom. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- En la mañana que revisé a los animales en el establo la noté bastante inquieta, estoy seguro que hoy parirá a su becerrito, y como tú me habías dicho que te gustaría ver cuando eso ocurriera he venido por ti para que me acompañes.

- ¡Qué emoción! ¡Démonos prisa!

-¡Candy! ¿No has entendido que debes descansar!

-Lo sé hermana y le prometo que en cuanto regrese no me volveré a levantar de la cama.

-¡Candy!, ¡Candy!- Pero Candy ya estaba arriba de la carreta que Tom conducía con dirección al rancho Steve antes de que la hermana María pudiera objetar nuevamente- ¡Candy vuelve aquí! ¡Eres una irresponsable!

-Deje de insistir hermana, ya se han marchado. Cuando regrese hablaré con ella. Trate de entenderla, debe de estar muy nerviosa y el nacimiento de un becerrito supone que es lo más cercano a entender por lo que tendrá que pasar dentro de muy poco. Venga conmigo, preparemos el desayuno para los niños y confiemos en que nada malo le ocurra.

-¡Ouch! ¿Tom, podrías manejar con más cuidado?- Al pasar por un desnivel de la accidentada vereda que conducía al rancho Steve la vieja calesa se hundió haciendo que Candy rebotara en su asiento generando que el dolor que sentía en la cadera por lavar esa gran cantidad de ropa aumentara. ¿Tendría razón la hermana María en preocuparse? Según lo que el Doctor le había explicado, los dolores que indicaban que la hora de dar a luz había llegado irían incrementando en intensidad a la par de que el lapso de tiempo en el que se presentaba uno y otro disminuyeran; y el dolor que ella sentía era latente y tolerable. Seguramente había sido el exceso de esfuerzo aunado al gran peso de su vientre. Además faltaba tiempo para que llegara a sentir una verdadera contracción, o eso pensaba.

-Lo siento Candy, pero si no nos damos prisa no podrás ver cuando nazca el becerrito. No te preocupes ya falta poco.

Cuando llegaron al rancho el padre de Tom, el ranchero Steve los estaba esperando en la entrada. Le dijo a Tom que necesitaba la carreta porque quería hacer unas diligencias en el pueblo antes de que nevara.

-¿Nevar? ¿Estás loco? Hoy tenemos el mejor clima de toda la temporada.

-Créeme, mi rodilla siempre me duele cuando va a nevar y el día de hoy me ha estado doliendo intensamente.

-¡Vaya que método más confiable para pronosticar el tiempo!

-Apuesta lo que quieras que verás que no me equivocaré, pero bueno no puedo entretenerme más. Regresaré pronto para llevar a Candy de vuelta al hogar, nos vemos.

En el establo un hombre los esperaba. Se trataba de un peón del rancho quien por instrucción de Tom, se había quedado vigilando a la pobre "Rosenda", que estaba recostada mugiendo lastimeramente y respirando de forma pesada. Después de saludar a Candy, el peón le dijo a Tom que se quedaría por éste necesitaba ayuda, aunque, según Tom había confesado a Candy, él había atendido la mayoría de los partos de los animales del rancho y era todo un experto. Eso quedó demostrado ya que al poco rato un pequeño becerrito color café suave intentaba temblorosamente ponerse de pie dando pasos trastabillados hacia su madre.

-Es un macho. ¿Cómo te gustaría nombrarlo Candy?

-Mmm- admirando el color y la ternura de su mirada- ¿Qué te parece caramelo?

-¿Caramelo? Jaja. De acuerdo, como tu digas. ¡Vaya pero qué tormenta de ha desatado! Qué bueno que no aposté con papá, tenía razón. Aunque, técnicamente, se trata de aguanieve, así que habría tenido oportunidad de ganar la apuesta. – En la escasa hora que había pasado desde que su padre se marchara el clima había cambiado drásticamente. Las nubes en el cielo se habían tornado completamente oscuras, el viento soplaba a gran velocidad y agua prácticamente congelada caía pesadamente. – Candy, tengo que cambiarme de ropa. Además está haciendo mucho frío. Iré a la casa a cambiarme y por un paraguas y un abrigo para que llevarte a la casa y esperes ahí hasta que pase la tormenta y regrese mi padre mientras tomamos chocolate caliente, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Te quedarás sola, pero solo un momento. -Le hizo señales al peón para que se acercara dándole instrucciones para que fuera al cobertizo por unos impermeables- Regresamos en seguida.

Candy estaba sentada sobre una paca de paja observando embelesada al pequeño "Caramelo" alimentándose de su madre. La escena la enterneció y no creyó que fuera una tontería pensar que Rosenda lucía cansada pero contenta.

-¿Cómo te sientes Rosenda? ¿Estás feliz con tu bebé? Apuesto que sí. ¿Te gustaría un poco de agua?

En un rincón del establo había una enorme pileta con agua. Candy esperó que no estuviera congelada y procedió a llenar un balde con el vital líquido. Aunque no lo llenó en su totalidad, el balde era grande y tuvo que sostenerlo en alto para no golpearse el vientre, pero al hacerlo su visión quedó obstaculizada en gran parte impidiéndole ver que al caminar sus pies tropezaron con una enorme pala para nieve recargada contra la pared. Intentó mantener el equilibrio para evitar caer de frente contra su estómago, pero finalmente terminó cayendo sobre su costado izquierdo derramando el agua helada sobre si.

Sintió como si algo estallara en su interior. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero un intenso dolor aguijoneó su espalda arrancándole un grito desesperado. No podía levantarse. Se apoyó sobre sus manos y rodillas y gateó, pero solo logró avanzar una corta distancia cuando el dolor nuevamente la atacó. Al principió no lo notó por estar empapada de agua y por el terror que se apoderaba de ella, pero un líquido viscoso y caliente escurría por sus piernas. Se había roto la fuente. Ya no cabía la menor duda, lo que sentía eran contracciones. El bebé nacería. Otra punzada de dolor, esta vez más intensa. El bebé nacería de un momento a otro.

-No por favor, aquí no. Todavía no.

Giró hasta quedar sentada y recargada contra la pared. Trató de respirar lentamente con la ingenua esperanza de que el dolor desapareciera. Pero ahí estaba otra vez esa punzada de dolor. Ya no era una punzada, parecía como si le enterraran un enorme cincel en la cadera partiendo su cuerpo en dos. Necesitaba ayuda, pero llegar a la casa parecía imposible y no dejaba de llover. Solo esperaba que Tom regresara pronto.

-Candy ya estamos de vuelta, te hemos traído un impermeable y el chocolate ya está…¡Candy qué te sucede!

-Tom- Candy estaba temblando, empapada en sudor con el pecho elevándose violentamente al ritmo acelerado de su respiración- Tom, mi bebé ya va a nacer.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¡No puede ser!

-Ahora, créeme. Tienes que ayudarme.

-Sí, sí. No hay otra carreta para llevarte al pueblo, pero no te preocupes, iré por el doctor. Tú espera aquí ¡No! Te llevaremos a la casa.

-¡No!- antes de que Tom se levantara ella ya lo había tomado del brazo- ¡No te puedes ir! Tienes que ayudarme ¿entiendes? ¡Tienes que ayudarme a dar a luz!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loca? ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso!

-¡Sí puedes! Lo acabas de hacer con el becerrito.

-¡Candy tú no eres un animal! ¡Necesitas un doctor!

-¡No hay tiempo! El bebé nacerá en cualquier….¡AHHHHH! –Otra contracción, fortísima, insoportable. Candy hundió las uñas en el brazo de Tom en un intento por transmitirle algo de su dolor y que él se compadeciera- No hay tiempo, me está golpeando por dentro, necesita salir. Hazlo por mi hijo, te lo suplico.

Candy lloraba. Pero Tom sabía que no lloraba a causa del dolor. Lloraba por miedo, por miedo a que algo malo le pasara al bebé, y si no actuaba a tiempo, la vida de madre e hijo correrían peligro.

-Está bien- dirigiéndose al peón que los miraba con la boca abierta- Ve a la casa, dile a la cocinera que me traiga agua caliente y sábanas limpias. Después toma un caballo, cabalga al pueblo y te traes al doctor contigo. Dile que es urgente y no se detengan por nada. ¡Hazlo pronto!

Bien Candy, recuéstate y mantente tranquila. Todo saldrá bien.

Pero su mirada indicaba que el panorama era más adverso de lo que él intentaba presentar, y Candy lo sabía.

-Estás sangrando.

-No importa, lo que importa es mi bebé.

-¡Por Dios! Puedo ver su cabeza. Cuando cuente tres, pujarás con todas tus fuerzas. ¿Lista? Uno…dos…tres ¡puja!

No era solo una metáfora. Literalmente su cuerpo se estaba partiendo en dos provocando que el dolor se expandiera desde la punta de sus pies hasta sus cabellos como si cada parte de su cuerpo sintiera temor de ser separada.

-¡Puja! ¡Puja! Aquí viene, ¡no dejes de pujar!

Parecía como si el dolor agudizara sus sentidos. Jaló tan fuerte la tela de su vestido que este se rompió, pero aún en medio de sus propios gritos pudo escuchar el ruido provocado por el desgarrar de la tela. Mordía tan intensamente su labio inferior que comenzó a sangrar; sintió como su sangre sumamente caliente y espesa le escurría lentamente por la barbilla. La cabeza parecía a punto de estallarle y su vista comenzaba a nublarse. Se iba a desmayar, pero no podía permitirse desmayarse hasta que su bebé naciera. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerse consiente en medio de tanto dolor.

-Ya casi, ya casi.

No podía percibir casi nada. Todo a su alrededor era borroso y confuso. Los sonidos se escuchaban distantes y su propio dolor parecía extrañamente lejano. Pronto se iría. Un fuerte tirón desde sus entrañar la hizo volver a su realidad solo el tiempo suficiente para escuchar que Tom gritaba.

-¡Ya nació! ¡Candy ya nació, es un varón!

De repente, todo fue oscuridad.

Facebook: KamyImaryOficial


	22. Chapter 22

**SegundaTemporada-Capítulo 5- Amor a primera vista.**

Al abrir los ojos la primera persona que Candy vio fue al médico del pueblo tomándole el pulso, eso nunca era una buena señal. Se encontraba acostada en una cama extraña, en medio de una habitación extraña. Al girar la mirada descubrió que tres rostros la observaban con expresiones de sincera preocupación: el ranchero Steve y la hermana María la miraban con expectativa y aparentando tener miedo hasta de respirar. Gruesas gotas de sudor rodaban por la frente de Tom y su rostro extremadamente pálido indicaba que él también se hallaba al borde del desmayo. Entonces lo recordó todo.

-¡Mi bebé! ¡Dónde está mi bebé?

-¡Por favor Candy tranquilízate, no debes levantarte!

Por más que la hermana María intentaba inútilmente hacer que Candy volviera a recostarse ella no hacía caso. Lo último que escuchó antes de desmayarse fue a Tom gritando: "¡Ya nació, es un varón!", o eso creía. Cuál era el sexo del bebé era algo que no le importaba, solo quería saber que estaba bien. Pero el parto había sido difícil y antes de tiempo; seguramente algo iba mal pero nadie se atrevía a decirle. Lloraba mientras tocaba su vientre sintiendo un enorme y doloroso vacío, deseaba fervientemente volver a tener al bebé dentro de su cuerpo, solo así podía protegerlo realmente. Sus nervios estaban destrozados y volvería a desmayarse en cualquier momento, pero antes de que eso ocurriese, una voz calmada y serena vino a tranquilizar su alma.

-Aquí está, Candy. Perdón por llevármelo pero tenía que asearlo, ¿quieres conocer a tu hijo?

La señorita Pony estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta sosteniendo un pequeño bulto blanco. Sin decir una palabra, Candy extendió los brazos en un reflejo inconsciente y su amorosa madre y guía le ayudó a colocar al pequeño sobre su regazo.

En medio de aquella maraña de sábanas blancas, unos ojos oscuros la miraban detrás de los parpados hinchados. Esa su hijo; por primera vez tenía frente a frente a su hijo y deseaba observar cada detalle.

-¡No Candy, no lo descubras hace demasiado frío!

-Quiero verlo, hermana.

Y despojó al pequeño de toda prenda hasta tenerlo completamente desnudo. Era perfecto. Sencillamente perfecto, un ser humano hecho bellamente en miniatura. Sus extremidades un poco retraídas, su pielecita arrugada e increíblemente delicada. Los dedos se sus pies parecían pequeñas bolitas de arcilla pegadas una junto a la otra. Sus diminutas manos con dedos tan frágiles y uñas como de papel asieron inesperadamente un dedo de su madre. Candy le colocó una mano sobre el pecho abarcando el torso casi en su totalidad. Pudo sentir el pequeño corazón latiendo como un loco. Observó su vientre infantil hinchándose y hundiéndose al compás de su respiración. Era increíble, respiraba. A ella le costaba trabajo comprender la idea de que apenas unas cuantas horas antes aquel ser se encontraba dentro de ella, creciendo y alimentándose en su interior; y ahora lo tenía en sus brazos maravillándose al ver como su hijo se aferraba a la vida con cada respirar. Y aunque aún era muy pronto para especular si el pequeño había heredado alguno de los finos rasgos de su padre o abuelo, a Candy le pareció la visión más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás. "Aún no lo conoces, pero pronto llegará y cuando lo conozcas entenderás el significado del verdadero amor". Eso era su hijo, la representación pura del amor, del más grande y sincero amor. El dolor físico era inmenso, pero la alegría era mucho mayor. Abrazó a su hijo contra su pecho sonriendo ampliamente mientras gruesas lágrimas de felicidad surcaban su rostro. En ese momento el pequeño comenzó a pegar gritos a todo pulmón. Candy lo retiró asustada, temiendo haberlo lastimado con su efusivo abrazo.

-Tiene hambre Candy, debes alimentarlo.

Apenas el pequeño sintió que le era acercado su alimento, comenzó a succionar vorazmente el dulce líquido que brotaba del seno de su madre.

-Doctor, ¿mi hijo está bien?

-Él está perfectamente Candy, no te preocupes. Un poco bajo de peso y talla, pero eso es normal dado que nació prematuro. Me preocupabas más tú, perdiste mucha sangre pero éste joven actuó prontamente y fue muy valiente ¿nunca ha pensado en dejar de ser vaquero y dedicarse a la noble profesión de la medicina?

-No. Y espero jamás tener que pasar por algo así otra vez en mi vida. ¿Candy en verdad estás bien? Me asusté mucho cuando no reaccionabas.

-Tom, muchas gracias. Te debo mi vida y la de mi hijo. Gracias a usted también doctor, gracias a todos, pero sobre todo gracias Dios mío. Señorita Pony, hermana María, ¡Me siento tan feliz!

-Deberán darle estos medicamentos como aquí lo indica, pero sobre todo tienen que alimentarla muy bien y procurar que descanse, eso la ayudará a recuperarse pronto y por consiguiente a que el bebé se fortalezca. Vendré a verla en una semana, pero si se presenta algún inconveniente antes, no duden en enviar por mí. Y felicidades nuevamente Candy, todos sabemos que serás una gran madre.

-o-

Lejos, muy lejos de ahí, Terry lloraba solo en medio de una oscura habitación, ignorando el feliz acontecimiento recién ocurrido, ignorando que acababa de convertirse en padre y que para él también esa debería de ser una de las noches más felices de su vida. Pero aquella noche, como todas las anteriores, sus sueños se vieron interrumpidos por la imagen de Candy, aunque esta vez era distinto, sentía que ella estaba en peligro, que lo necesitaba y las ganas por salir corriendo a buscarla estaban a punto de volverlo loco; el problema era, que ya no tenía idea de dónde seguir buscando. En la casa de los Andrew en Chicago lo sirvientes negaron siquiera conocerla, y aunque los empleados le parecieron sinceros, la negativa de la presidenta de la familia en recibirlo reavivaron sus temores. Desde entonces vagaba sin rumbo fijo por los pueblos cercanos volteando cada vez que escuchaba el sonido de una risa alegre o al vislumbrar una espesa cabellera rubia; pero nunca era ella. Ni siquiera había querido regresar a pasar las festividades con su madre, tenía miedo de lo que ella pudiera decirle: que ya era tiempo de dejar de buscar.

-¡No! Tengo que encontrarla, necesito encontrarte Candy.

La modesta habitación de hotel únicamente estaba ocupada por una cama y un viejo mueble que fungía como una improvisada mesa de noche sobre la cual, la escaza luz proveniente de la calle proyectaba la lánguida sombra de una botella de whiskey. Tenía varios días que la había comprado, aunque ignoraba realmente el por qué. No quería volver a beber, no como antes.

Recordó la primera vez que probó licor. Era apenas un niño, pero lo suficientemente mayor para darse cuenta que vivía con una familia en la que no lo querían. Su madrastra y su padre discutían en el salón mientras él observaba la escena desde lo alto de las escaleras. El tema favorito de discusión: él. Su primer medio hermano había nacido, aunque Terry nunca pudo sentir afecto por el niño. Cada vez que intentó acercársele, su madrastra le gritaba que se alejara, que no le hiciera daño. El jamás le haría daño, solo quería saber qué se sentía tener un hermano. Al final de cuentas tener un hermano significó que él quedara aún mas relegado dentro de su familia.

-¡Al fin tienes un legítimo heredero! ¿Por qué insistes en tener a Terrence viviendo aquí? –Gritaba la Duquesa Grandchester en medio del salón sosteniendo a su pequeño hijo en los brazos, con el fin de darle mayor impacto a sus palabras. Terry los observaba desde el borde de las escaleras en el piso superior del Castillo.

-Terrence es mi primogénito.- El Duque Grandchester contestaba sin dignarse a apartar la vista de su libro.

-Pero no es un Grandchester auténtico, ¡es un bastardo!, ¡hijo de esa Americana!

-En lo que a la sociedad concierne, Terrence es hijo nuestro.

-¡Pero no lo soporto!, es burdo y ordinario, al igual que su madre. Mal portado, tonto y no quiero que esté cerca de nuestro hijo. ¿Por qué no se lo envías a su madre?

-Ya te he dicho que no voy a permitir que mi hijo crezca entre actores y cirqueros. No te preocupes, pronto tendrá edad para asistir al colegio y lo enviaré a un buen internado, donde corrijan su conducta.

-Pero es que…

-¡Silencio! Ya estoy cansado de tener esta misma pelea absurda. Siempre supiste perfectamente cuál era la situación y aceptaste criar a Terry, velo como el precio que tuviste que pagar por llevar un título noble.

Y diciendo esto abandonó la habitación. Pero la Duquesa Grandchester no parecía satisfecha con el resultado de la pelea. Corrió detrás de su marido aun con el pequeño en brazos, para continuar con el segundo asalto de esa contienda.

Los gritos resonaban por todo el castillo. Terry no quería escuchar más, le dolía. Corrió cubriendo sus oídos por todo el pasillo hasta encerrarse en la biblioteca, y se echó a llorar. No entendía muchas cosas. No entendía por qué su madrastra lo odiaba, por qué su padre jamás lo defendía, jamás le mostraba su amor. En su corta edad no recordaba siquiera un gesto amable por parte de su madrastra, y en los últimos años, su padre nunca sonreía. No entendía ¿qué tenía de malo tener sangre americana?, ¿qué tenía de malo que su madre fuera actriz?, por qué no podía verla, o si ella era la que no quería verlo. Pero sobre todo se preguntaba, ¿qué culpa tenía él de todo eso?

Siempre que su padre estaba tenso o enojado se encerraba en la biblioteca y bebía una copa de coñac para tranquilizarse. Tal vez a él le funcionara. Corrió detrás del escritorio y procedió a servirse una cantidad enorme de licor, regando gran parte alrededor. Presuroso, bebió el contenido y su primer instinto fue escupirlo. Aquel líquido era amargo y le quemaba la garganta. Pero decidió aguantar y beberlo todo. Conforme el líquido transitaba hasta su estómago, sentía como el calor se iba expandiendo por todo su cuerpo, y parecía calentar su corazón. Sus dedos y extremidades comenzaron a adormecerse, sumiéndolo en una relajación que aparentaba disminuir el dolor en su alma.

Desde entonces comenzó a beber frecuentemente. Bebía por todo. Bebía por diversión, bebía por soledad, bebía por dolor, por rabia, por rencor. Por desafiar a su padre, por desquiciar a su madrastra. Por encontrarle salida a su furia si resultaba involucrado en alguna pelea. Esas constantes peleas con ebrios desconocidos donde inconscientemente buscaba que alguien acabara con su vida y con su sufrimiento. Bebía con mucha frecuencia hasta que…

-Hasta que ella apareció…

A su mente acudió la imagen de la última vez que se embriagó al grado de casi perder la consciencia. Terminó como siempre propiciando una pelea por alguna estúpida razón. Parecía que era la última pelea, uno de los tipos sacó una navaja y el final pudo tornarse fatal si Albert no aparece. Por equivocación terminó en la habitación de Candy. Ella tiernamente lo atendió, después de reprenderlo por beber, curó sus heridas y salió en busca de remedios.

Ella llegó a llenar ese vacío en su alma. Candy lo enseñó a perdonar, a ser feliz y agradecido con la vida, a dejar de quejarse porque siempre habrá alguien que tenga menos que tu. A amar con todo el corazón.

Pero ahora ella no estaba, y Terry se sentía más solo que nunca. "Solo un trago para calmar esta ansiedad, para poder conciliar el sueño", pensaba mientras miraba fijamente la botella. "No Terry. Eso sería muy cobarde. Debes de mantenerte fuerte, sobrio, concentrado. Enfocar todos tus recursos en buscarla. Además a ella no le gustaría que volvieras a beber". Su lucha interna incrementaba con el paso de las horas, la ansiedad tomaba más fuerza. "Piensa, analiza todas las posibilidades. Recuerda cada palabra que te dijo, tal vez ahí esté la respuesta de donde podría estar. (Maldición solo un trago). No, no lo necesitas, eres más fuerte que esto". Sin darse cuenta, ya había servido el segundo vaso

Facebook: KamyImaryOficial


	23. Chapter 23

**Segunda Temporada- Capítulo 6- Visitas inesperadas.**

De todas las personas a lo ancho del vasto mundo, aquel hombre era al que menos habría esperado, o deseado, volver a ver, porque era también alguien cuya mirada se sentía completamente incapaz de sostener. Tal vez era debido a que su sola presencia inspiraba respeto. Su inmaculado vestir, la forma tan rígida de sentarse y andar, su voz pausada, serena pero firme, aunados a aquel rostro cuyas facciones jamás reflejaban la mínima turbación o ninguna otra emoción que no fuese un sentimiento nato del deber y cumplimiento de las normas que no se limitaba exclusivamente al impecable desempeño de su trabajo, sino a cada uno de los aspectos de su día a día.

Pero ella nunca antes se había sentido intimidada en su presencia, contrario a eso siempre le inspiró un profundo respeto y aprecio dado que en repetidas ocasiones él le había demostrado ser una persona de nobles sentimientos, servicial y sin ningún tipo de prejuicio hacia los demás. Sus sentimientos hacia él no habían cambiado desde la última vez que se vieron, aunque suponía que la estima que él pudo sentir hace tiempo por ella estuviera bastante mermada. Pero no era eso lo que la incomodaba, lo que le mantenía los pies pegados al umbral de la puerta, incapaz de dar un paso más, observando a ese distinguido caballero que hacía girar su sombrero entre sus manos con la vista perdida en la oscuridad de la noche era el saber a la persona que él representaba, la persona que le había dado todo y que ella tristemente defraudó.

-Georges…

-¡Señorita Candy!- poniéndose de pie intempestivamente y acercándose a ella para ayudarla a sentar- No debió de haber salido de su habitación. Me han informado que tiene apenas un par de semanas que dio a luz, pensé en regresar otro día, pero… Lo siento mucho, se supone que llegaría antes de que el bebé naciera…

Georges lucía desencajado, fuera de lugar. Parecía que era la primera vez que le enviaban a realizar una encomienda en la que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo proceder.

-¿A qué ha venido, Georges?

-EL señor William me ha pedido que venga a hablar con usted- Aunque lo sabía de antemano, el hecho de escuchar el nombre de su padre adoptivo la hizo sentirse avergonzada nuevamente. Tenía las manos sobre su regazo y la vista clavada en ellas. Sin levantar la mirada, se dirigió a Georges.

-Supongo que para informarme que me repudiará como miembro de la familia Andrew. No hacía falta que viniera Georges, yo ya le había informado al abuelo…al señor Andrew que no volvería a usar ese apellido.

-Candy, el señor William está muy preocupado por usted, por todo lo que ha sufrido y por su futuro. Pero, considera que es necesario hablarlo con usted en persona.

Aquello la hizo levantar al fin la mirada, pero era una mirada de asombro que rayaba en el terror. Desde que años atrás había sido adoptada por la familia Andrew en, como la Tía abuela Elroy definía, "circunstancias tan particulares", el mayor anhelo de Candy fue conocer a su padre adoptivo. Ansiaba expresarle con un abrazo lo profundamente agradecida que estaba por todos los detalles que él siempre había tenido para con ella, preguntarle por qué solía tomar decisiones tan drásticas que habían afectado su destino y en un futuro llegar a recompensarle todas sus atenciones dedicándose a cuidarlo cuando él lo necesitara. Pero ahora las circunstancias eran distintas.

-¿En persona?

-Así es. El señor William cree necesario tener una larga conversación para decidir el futuro de usted y de su hijo. Me pidió informarle que lamenta muchas veces haberla tratado como una niña, cuando obviamente ya no lo es más. Quiere que sepa que cuenta con su completo apoyo y respaldo en absolutamente todo lo que necesite.

-Yo…no puedo creerlo, quiero decir, creí que el abuelo William estaría muy decepcionado de mí, jamás imaginé que…

-Señorita Candy no debe afligirse. Créame cuando le digo que el señor William la conoce mucho más de lo que usted imagina, sabe que es una persona muy valiosa, por eso la adoptó. Y ese concepto no cambiara únicamente porque usted haya cometido… porque haya vivida una experiencia desagradable. Pero él necesita comprender muchas cosas, escuchar todo la historia de su propia voz. Lo único que le pide es que lo espere. Actualmente el señor William se encuentra fuera de América realizando algo muy…demandante y probablemente le lleve unos meses más, pero regresará tan pronto como le sea posible y mientras usted lo espera, se instale en una de las casas de la familia Andrew.

-No, nunca regresar a una casa de esas. No quiero volver a ver a Eliza, a Neal, no…

-Comprendo, entonces por favor le ruego que se quede aquí y acepte estos regalos que el señor Andrew le envía.

Hasta ese momento Candy no había visto los paquetes que estaban amontonados en una esquina del pequeño estudio de la Señorita Pony. A la vista saltaba un Moisés bellamente decorado, ropa y hasta juguetes, todos ellos de la más alta calidad.

-También me ha pedido que le entregue esto- extendiéndole un sobre- Es dinero, para lo que usted pudiera necesitar, como le dije, yo esperaba llegar antes de que el bebé naciera y que usted pudiera ocupara esto en atención médica, pero…

-No puedo aceptarlo.

-El señor William pensó que probablemente usted diría eso, le reitero que él la conoce muy bien, y que entonces yo debería dejar el dinero a la directora como una donación para todos los niños del orfanato. Por último me ha pedido decirle que, que por favor vuelva a sonreír, que él pronto estará con usted y, que muere de ganas por conocer a su nieto.

Georges regresó al otro día para despedirse, pero no sin antes pasar un rato con el bebé, porque según el mismo dijo, el señor Andrew querría conocer todos los detalles sobre el bebé. Candy aún no se reponía del impacto causado por aquella visita ni por la promesa de que pronto conocería al abuelo William, y aunque Georges le había asegurado que no tenía absolutamente nada que temer, sino todo lo contrario, ella no dejaba de sentirse nerviosa y aprensiva por la posibilidad de aquel próximo encuentro. Esa mañana, mientras alimentaba a su hijo quien se hallaba cumpliendo su primer mes de vida pensaba en el futuro de ambos, sabía que no podía quedarse estática mientras esperaba que nuevamente su padre adoptivo decidiera sobre su futuro, por mucho que el abuelo William la respaldara, no podía seguir siendo una carga para él ni para el hogar, debía de salir adelante por sus propios méritos. Pero la entrada de la hermana María interrumpió sus reflexiones.

-Candy, tienes visita

-¿Visita?

-Sí y apuesto que te encantará.

De repente creyó estar de nueva cuenta en el colegio. Annie corría a abrazarla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, seguida por Patty. Stear y Archie, un poco rezagados la miraban agitando las manos en alto y esbozando encantadoras sonrisas. Sintiéndose protegida por el abrazo de sus amigas Candy también comenzó a sonreír.

-Chicos, ¡qué alegría verlos!, ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Vinimos a verte- se adelantó a responder Annie- pero pensábamos llegar a tiempo para…en tu carta nos decías que…¡Oh Candy ya eres mamá, muchísimas felicidades amiga!

-Annie no la acapares para ti, danos permiso, todos queremos conocer al bebé-objetó Archie, y todos se acercaron en corro observando embelesados al bebé que los miraba extrañado uno a uno

-Oh Candy es tan hermoso- exclamó emocionada Patty.

-Realmente bello. ¿Cómo se llamará?, ¿ya has pensado en algún nombre? Yo pienso que Archiebald es un nombre gallardo, varonil y de muy buen gusto

-Candy, ¿por qué no lo llamas Anthony?- propuso Stear

-Sí, ese sería un gran nombre.

-Gracias por sus sugerencias amigos, pero ya he decidido que su nombre será- haciendo una pausa para retomar el aliento y prepararse para la reacción que ocasionaría el nombre que había elegido para su hijo- Terrence Alexander

Por un instante todos se quedaron en silencio únicamente intercambiando miradas incómodas, sin atreverse a hablar. Todos, excepto Archie.

-¿QUÉ?

-Hermano ahora no por favor

-¿Acaso escuché bien? ¿Pretendes nombrar a éste inocente bebé igual que ese malnacido?

-Archie cállate.

-¿Por qué me pides que me calle Annie? No creo estar diciendo ninguna tontería. Candy sí, ¿tan pronto olvidaste que ese tipo solo se burló de ti, que te engañó? ¡Contéstame!

-Archie es suficiente, deja en paz a Candy.

-¿Qué la deje en paz Stear? Ustedes siempre me han pedido que la deje en paz, pero la verdad es que yo he sido el único que realmente se preocupaba por ella. Yo siempre le advertí que ese sujeto no era de fiar. ¡Y mírala ahora cómo está! Sola, con un hijo. Expulsada del colegio y probablemente también de la familia Andrew. ¡Ahhh pero ustedes sus grandes amigos! Ustedes le festejaban y apoyaban todo su romance. ¡Tú Stear fuiste y te paraste en el altar como el padrino, como el mejor amigo de Terry!–Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro oculto de Candy, que intentaba apartar la mirada de la discusión- Si Candy está sufriendo ahora es en parte culpa de ustedes. Al menos yo puedo estar tranquilo porque siempre le dije que estaba cometiendo un gravísimo error. Y te lo seguiré diciendo Candy. Deja ya de ser tan ingenua, de idolatrar a ese canalla. Terrence no te quiere, nunca te quiso, solamente te utilizó. Entiéndelo de una vez.

-¡Suficiente!- en medio de la discusión nadie se percató de que la hermana María había vuelto nuevamente a la habitación.

-Hermana…disculpe.

-Jovencito. No sé si usted sepa que cuando una mujer da a luz es imperativo procurar su bienestar físico y mental. Tratar que esté tan tranquila como sea posible y con esto lograr que su recuperación sea más llevadera, sobre todo lo que a ella le ocurra puede afectar directamente al bebé.

-Si lo sé hermana, y lo siento, pero…

-No veo cómo Candy pueda recuperarse con usted gritándole y maltratándola de esa manera.

-¡Yo no estaba maltratándola! Simplemente…

-Si los dejé entrar es porque pensé que al ser ustedes sus amigos ella se alegraría de verlos, pero si su presencia le causa llanto, como está ocurriendo en estos momentos tendré que pedirles a todos que se vayan en este preciso instante.

-No hermana por favor no hace falta llegar a tales extremos. –Archie lucía sinceramente apenado - Yo fui el único que ha sido imprudente, le ruego que me disculpe. Entiendo que me pida que me retire, pero por favor, no tiene por qué arrastrar mi culpa a los demás, en especial a las muchachas que llevan meses deseando ver a Candy. Candy te pido disculpas, no quería que te sintieras mal, lo siento en verdad.

-Lo sé Archie, y no te preocupes, no has dicho ninguna mentira

Stear intervino para romper ese amargo momento- Mi hermano y yo iremos al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas y buscar donde pasar la noche, si necesita algo mas hermana con gusto lo traeremos.

-Se los agradezco muchachos y la verdad es que su ofrecimiento nos es muy útil en estos momentos. Candy, tengo que bañar al bebé, lo traeré en un momento. ¿Ustedes chicas pueden quedarse acompañando a Candy?

-Por supuesto hermana.

-Nos vemos en un rato Candy, y discúlpame nuevamente.

Cuando los chicos y la hermana abandonaron la habitación, Annie retomó el curso de la conversación.

-Yo creo que es un nombre muy hermoso el que has escogido para tu hijo Candy. ¿No lo crees Paty?

-¡Sí! Es un nombre muy lindo.

-Gracias amigas. Deseaba tanto verlas. Me hicieron mucha falta.

-Y tú a nosotras Candy. Ansiábamos estar contigo pero no podíamos abandonar el colegio. Suena horrible decirlo, pero la guerra nos dio el motivo perfecto para poder regresar y verte.

-¿La guerra?

-Sí la guerra, estalló hace algunos meses, pero se ha extendido rápidamente, la verdad es que la situación es intolerable, los padres empezaron a llevarse a sus hijos del colegio y lo más seguro es que al terminar el año escolar el San Pablo se cierre. Por eso Patty también vino con nosotros, sus padres no querían que permaneciera en Londres.

-Qué terrible, pero, entonces me alegró el doble de que estén aquí.

-Candy, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-¡Annie no! La hermana María nos acaba de pedir que no la molestemos.

-No te preocupes Patty, no me molesta. Pasó…lo que Archie acaba de decir. Terry, me mintió, no me amaba…solo…quiso… bueno, entretenerse un rato.

-No entiendo. ¿Por qué dices eso Candy?

-Su padre fue a hablar conmigo y me hizo ver la verdad. Me dijo que…que no es la primera vez que Terry hace algo así. Acostumbra enamorar mujeres como reto personal para después dejarlas una vez que está aburrido.

-¿Y le creíste? ¿No tu misma me dijiste que el Duque golpeó a Terry cuando este intentó irse contigo?, y que juró hacer lo que sea con tal de separarlos. Candy es obvio que su padre te mintió, lo que no entiendo es por qué tú le creíste y te marchaste sin esperar a Terry como habíamos acordado. ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirnos nada?

-No tuve opción. Si ese tiempo estuve en el colegio fue únicamente porque el Duque Grandchester así se lo pidió a la hermana Grey. Me dijo que él siempre tenía que remediar….la situación con los padres de las chicas cuando Terry hacía algo así. Que, bueno yo no tenía padres, pero aun así no quería que me echaran a la calle y me ofreció un boleto para regresar a América. Tú lo viste Annie, me habían pedido que sacara mis cosas y no me permitieron siquiera despedirme o avisarles. No podía permanecer más tiempo en el San Pablo, Albert ya no estaba en Londres y Terry…su padre me dijo que le había pedido irse a París, no tenía caso esperar a alguien que nunca iría por mí.

-En eso te equivocas. Patty dile.

-Candy, Terry si fue a buscarte.

-¿En verdad?

-Sí. Justo al otro día que te marchaste. La verdad es que lucía muy afectado. Físicamente estaba…muy desmejorado, y, jamás lo había visto tan furioso.

-Cuéntale lo de Eliza.

-¿Qué pasó con Eliza?

-Fue algo horrible, aunque hay que aceptar que ella se lo buscó. Comenzó a hablar mal de ti con Terry, frente a todos, diciendo cosas espantosas. Terry no lo soportó y le escupió en pleno rostro. Todos quedamos muy sorprendidos, por un momento creí que era capaz de golpearla.

-No me extrañaría viniendo de Terry.

-En cambio conmigo se portó muy amable. Me acerqué a preguntarle por ti, todos estábamos muy preocupados. Me dijo que él tampoco sabía nada, pero que no descansaría hasta encontrarte, y me pidió que te dijera, bueno que si por alguna razón yo te veía antes que él, que te dijera que te amaba.

Aquello era algo que no esperaba. Terry yéndole a buscar, defendiéndola de las calumnias de Eliza y enviándole un mensaje de un amor…¿verdadero?

-¿Sigues creyendo que Terry no te quiere Candy?

-No lo sé Annie. Pudo haber muchas razones por la cual presentarse en el colegio. Tal vez solo quería asegurarse de que realmente me había marchado. Es demasiada coincidencia que se haya presentado precisamente al otro día de que su padre fuera a sacarme del colegio, estuve ahí más de una semana. Pudo haber llegado antes.

-Parecía realmente sincero.

-Así es él, Patty. Un momento puede ser totalmente frío, distante, grosero. Y al siguiente envolverte con su supuesta ternura y una falsa vulnerabilidad. Tiene vocación de actor.

-Bueno tú tendrás tus razones para pensar eso- agregó Annie- Pero el hecho es que tienes que hablar con él. No puedes hacer suposiciones, y sobre todo es importante que él se entere que ustedes tuvieron un hijo.

-¡No! ¡Eso nunca! Terry jamás debe de saber que Alex es su hijo, ¡prométanmelo por favor que nunca se lo dirán!

-Candy…no te entendemos- Patty miraba desconcertada a Annie en busca de una explicación al comportamiento tan extraño de su amiga.

-Candy es obvio que tú aun amas a Terry, el bebé se llamará como él, y aunque aún es muy pronto para asegurarlo, creo que el niño comienza parecerse mucho a él. Será tonto negarlo, además es su derecho estar enterado.

-Es mi derecho proteger a mi hijo.

-¿Protegerlo de su padre?

-Protegerlo de los Grandchester.

-Ellos son su familia ¿Por qué no quieres que se enteren?

-¡Por qué me lo quitarían!

-¿Terry te lo quitaría? Candy cada vez te entendemos menos.

-Hay algo sobre el origen de Terry que tal vez deberían de saber.

-o-

-Así que se lo arrebató a su propia madre

-¡Wow! Eleonor Baker, ¡increíble! – Candy había relatado a sus amigas la identidad de la verdadera madre de Terry, los prejuicios que derivaron en el hecho que él tuviera que vivir alejado de su propia madre, y sus propios temores de que la historia se repitiera con ella.

-Prométanme que nunca le contaran esto a nadie.

-No te preocupes Candy, aunque no dejo de imaginar la cara de Stear si algún día se enterara, él es un profundo admirador de esa actriz, ¿Annie?

-Perdón, es solo que esto que Candy nos acaba de relatar me hace creer con mayor razón que el Duque Grandchester le mintió. Candy, si dices que ese hombre fue capaz de separar a su hijo de su madre solo porque ella no estaba a su altura no dudo que haría lo que fuera por separarlos a ustedes dos. Jamás consentiría que su heredero se casara con una chica como tú y lo digo sin ofender, pero ambas sabemos cómo piensan esa clase de personas. Cuando todos creían que yo era la legítima hija de los Brither me aceptaban en sus círculos sociales y pretendían brindarme una falsa amistad, pero en cuanto se enteraron que realmente era una huérfana todos mis supuestos amigos me dieron la espalda. Candy no puedes creerle al Duque lo que te dijo. Nosotras recordamos el amor que Terry sentía por ti, como siempre te defendía y lo sincero de su promesa cuando se casaron. No puede ser que tú ya lo hayas olvidado.

-Y tienes que informarle que ya es padre.

-¿Pero a dónde Patty? Me acabas de decir que después de eso no regresó al colegio y no pienso dar aviso a casa de los Grandchester. Y si él estuviera interesado en volver a verme ya habría venido a buscarme aquí. Archie tiene razón, tengo que dejar de pensar en él.

Facebook: KamyImaryOficial


	24. Chapter 24

**Segunda Temporada- Capítulo 7- Un camino lleno de obstáculos**

Ser madre soltera resultó ser mucho más difícil de lo que ella habría imaginado; los prejuicios, la incomprensión, pero sobre todo la doble moral de una sociedad en que a los hombres que mienten y engañan se les reconoce como grandes señores, en cambio a las mujeres que creen las promesas de amor de aquellos "grandes señores", son repudiadas, despreciadas y estigmatizadas por el resto de sus vidas. El punto es tener una familia socialmente aceptable ante los ojos de los demás, no importando si no hay confianza, si no hay unión, ni siquiera si existe amor.

Encontrar un trabajo en el cual la aceptaran a ella y a su hijo, le permitieran cuidarlo y además le pagaran lo suficiente para mantenerse decorosamente no sería una tarea fácil. Pero contrario a las instrucciones que le había enviado el abuelo Williams con George, y pese a los ruegos de la señorita Pony y la hermana María, con la llegada del verano Candy decidió partir.

Desde que llegó al hogar se había sentido como una carga para el modesto lugar, la reacción del abuelo William, tan amable y considerada la habían hecho sentir que tenía alguien que la respaldara. Pero fueron las charlas que sostuvo durante la visita de sus amigos la que la hicieron cuestionarse nuevamente acerca del rumbo qué tomaría su vida. Todos sus amigos tenían proyectos bien establecidos, Annie seguiría estudiando música, ya que aspiraba convertirse algún día en una gran concertista de piano. Paty añoraba ser maestra, pero según sus propias palabras, una buena maestra, una que se preocupara no solo por la educación y aprendizaje de sus alumnos, sino también por su bienestar espiritual y emocional "Alguien como la hermana Margaret, la señorita Pony o la hermana María"; Archie por su parte deseaba empezar a involucrase en los negocios de la familia Andrew, ya que según la propia Tía Abuela Elroy le había comentado recientemente, de todos sus nietos era él a quien le tenía más fe respecto a esos asuntos. Neal no tenía el carácter (ni la inteligencia) para estar al frente de los negocios, y respecto a Stear, su reciente obsesión la tenía muy perturbada.

-¿La guerra? ¿Stear quiere marcharse a la guerra? –Candy se sorprendió cuando un hermoso día soleado aprovechando que Stear había ido al pueblo, Annie, Patty y Archie le relataron a Candy las intenciones de este- Me parece tan…¡ilógico! Quiero decir, Stear es tierno, tranquilo, no es violento ni mucho menos belicoso, nunca podría imaginármelo en medio de una guerra tan cruel como esta.

-Nadie se lo puede imaginar- comentó Archie- pero lo cierto es que, lleva meses actuando muy raro. Siempre lo encontraba leyendo panfletos donde reclutaban soldados para la guerra, libros sobre armas, aviones militares, etcétera. Pero no creí que las cosas eran tan graves hasta que recibí una carta de la Tía abuela diciéndome que estaba a punto de enfermarse por lo preocupada que estaba pensando en que Stear llegara a cometer una locura, que deseaba que regresáramos lo más pronto posible. Pero él no quería, lo que en realidad lo convenció, Candy, fue la idea de venir a verte. Entre todos lo atacamos emocionalmente acusándolo de no ser un buen amigo por no querer estar contigo cuando naciera tu hijo, que jamás le perdonarías no conocer a tu bebé por pelear una guerra que no era suya. Al final aceptó, pero continúo notándolo raro.

-Candy yo tengo mucho miedo- Paty lloraba y se retorcía las manos- Él no ha desistido de esa idea, aunque ya no lo comente con nadie. Tuvo varios enfrentamientos con la Tía Abuela, ella le ha ofrecido lo que quiera con tal de que se quede, pero él solo dice que ya es un adulto y que es su deber defender a su país y a los suyos. Candy por favor, habla con él, si hay alguien que puede hacerlo entrar en razón, eres tú.

Todos tenían razón, Stear estaba muy raro, callado, algo distante, sumergido en sus propias cavilaciones. Un día lo encontró solo, sentado junto al rosal de Dulce Candy y decidió abordarlo.

-¿Sigues pensando en la guerra?

-Vaya, ya veo que los demás te han contado.

-Stear no te entiendo, lo tienes todo, familia, amigos a Paty que te quiere. ¿Por qué deseas abandonarlos?

-Tu tampoco lo entiendes, quiero hacerlo por ellos, por todos ustedes, toda la gente que quiero. Jamás voy a permitir que nadie les haga daño.

-Pero ya todos estamos aquí, a salvo en América.

-Nadie está a salvo Candy. La guerra cada día se extiende más. Ciudades completas están siendo devastadas. Matan a hombres, mujeres y niños por igual. Si no los detenemos, nada impedirá que vengan a nuestro país a acabarnos. No quiero ni imaginarme un lugar como este destruido por una bomba o por tanques de guerra. Tantos niños en peligro, tu propio hijo, Candy. Tengo que hacer algo, por ti, por todos.

Aún en una situación como esa, Stear seguía demostrando su buen corazón y nobleza de espíritu al preocuparse primero por los demás. A propósito de su hijo, el bebé crecía cada día más hermoso, y también cada día, continuaba pareciéndose más y más a su padre. Archie obviaba este hecho, ya que la lucha de sus sentimientos internos era enorme. El evidente desprecio y rencor que seguía guardando contra Terry, y el gran amor que sentía hacia el que era su hijo. Para hacerse más llevadera aquella situación, comenzó a llamarlo por su segundo nombre, como si con esto pudiera apartarlo un poco de la sangre Grandchester, y pronto todos, incluida Candy, terminaron llamándolo Alex.

Las chicas estaban fascinadas con Alex. Se disputaban por ser quien cambiara, arropara y arrullara al pequeño. Annie le tejió un gran número de colchitas y ropa, y Stear le regaló varios juguetes de su propia invención. Pero llegó el penoso día en que tuvieron que marcharse a Chicago, casi un mes después. Annie y Patty lloraban como si se estuvieran separando de su propio hijo, le dieron a Candy sus respectivas direcciones y le hicieron prometer que les escribiría frecuentemente para contarles de Alex, y que los visitaría si necesitaba algo, aunque eso no estaba en sus planes.

Poco antes de que llegara el verano, Tom fue a visitarla. Candy estaba concentrada haciéndole gestos y caras al pequeño Alex que ya comenzaba a sonreír, no se dio cuenta que Tom había llegado hasta que éste la saludó.

-¡Hola Candy!

-¡Tom! Que gusto verte. Pasa.

-¿Estás ocupada?

-No. Solo estoy jugando con Alex. Me encanta verlo sonreír.

-Definitivamente tiene una hermosa sonrisa.

-Es un bebé muy feliz.

-Candy, quiero hablar contigo un momento.

-Claro- y procedió a colocar a su hijo en el Moisés que George le había traído.

-Candy, he venido a pedirte que te cases conmigo, y de esa forma darle mi apellido a Alex- Aquella proposición tomó a Candy totalmente desprevenida, por lo que al principio creyó que había escuchado mal.

-Tom…¿pero qué estás diciendo?

-Candy, voy a serte honesto. Desde que Alex nació no he podido dormir pensando ¿qué va a ser de ustedes? Lo difícil que será para ti sacar adelante a tu hijo completamente sola. No puedo ni pensar en los dos pasando hambres, penurias y si está en mis manos evitarles ese sufrimiento me gustaría hacerlo. Sé que no soy tan rico como los Andrew o como…como el padre de Alex, pero te consta que sé trabajar Candy y que siempre me esforzaré por ustedes.

-Pero tú no me amas Tom.

-Pero te quiero mucho Candy, y a Alex también. A ti te gusta la vida aquí, en el rancho. E imagínate a Alex corriendo en el campo, entre los animales, convirtiéndose en un gran vaquero. ¿No te agrada a idea?

-Tom. No tienes por qué hacer esto. Tú no eres el papá de Alex, no es tu responsabilidad.

-Candy. Nosotros mejor que nadie sabemos que muchas veces un padre no es quién te procreo, sino quien se preocupa por ti. Tú y yo fuimos abandonados en este orfanato por nuestros verdaderos padres, quienes no nos quisieron o no les importamos. Pero yo he encontrado en Steve el mejor padre que jamás soñé, sí es tosco, poco cariñoso y bastante malhumorado, pero en verdad me quiere y yo a él, y, sé que estará feliz de tener un nieto. Créeme cuando te digo que siento un profundo y sincero cariño por Alex, que puedo llegar a ser un buen padre para él y lograré de la misma forma ganarme su amor. Piénsalo.

-No tengo nada que pensar Tom. Y por supuesto que estoy segura serás un gran padre. Pero de tus propios hijos, cuando encuentres a una buena mujer que te ame y tú a ella. No sería justo hacerte esto.

-¡Vamos Candy! ¿Acaso estoy tan feo?

-Por supuesto que no Tom. Pero tú y yo siempre hemos sido como hermanos, nada más- y al decir esto tomó las manos de Tom entre las suyas -En verdad te agradezco que te preocupes tanto por nosotros.

-¿Aún lo amas verdad?

Candy sabía perfectamente a quien se refería su amigo. Miró a su hijo, quien se había quedado dormido sin que ellos se percataran, admiró lo hermoso y perfecto que era, y sintió una enorme oleada de amor por él.

-Sí. Y creo que nunca dejaré de hacerlo. Porque a pesar de que para el todo haya sido una burla, un engaño, sin proponérselo me dio el regalo más maravilloso que nunca imaginé, mi hijo. Y porque yo si fui sincera cuando prometí frente a Dios amarlo siempre. Estaría cometiendo un pecado muy grave si me caso con otro hombre, ¿me entiendes?

-Claro Candy. Solo quiero que me permitas estar cerca de ustedes.

Así que con la llegada del verano, partió rumbo a Chicago llevando únicamente a su hijo en brazos y una pequeña maleta con sus pertenencias. De momento lo único que se le ocurría para conseguir dinero era solicitar trabajo como mucama en alguna casa adinerada, finalmente, tenía experiencia por haber trabajado en casa de los Leagan. Pero nadie se mostraba gustoso de contratar a una sirvienta con hijos. Las entrevistas siempre comenzaban así "-¿Eres casada?- No- ¿Viuda?- No". No sabía que era peor, si las miradas de desprecio que le lanzaban las posibles patronas, o las miradas de lujuria y sonrisas cínicas que le dirigían los esposos de estas.

Al final consiguió trabajo como lava platos en una pequeña y oscura taberna, donde los dueños eran un matrimonio ya mayor, sin hijos. La esposa, la señora Rose era una persona bondadosa y caritativa, y el esposo, el señor Santiago, era tan amargado y huraño como para intentar insinuársele a Candy.

La paga no era mucha, pero lo mejor era que le permitían dormir en una pequeña alacena en el piso superior que Candy había improvisado como alcoba, con lo que podía estar pendiente de Alex mientras trabajaba hasta altas horas de la noche. Pero aquella noche Candy lo había colocado en una cesta que tenía debajo del fregadero de la concina donde ella trabajaba. No deseaba tenerlo ahí, aunque ninguno de los clientes tenía acceso a ese sitio, el ruido y el humo del cigarrillo llegaba hasta ahí dado que solo la separaba de la barra una diminuta persiana de madera por la cual ella atravesaba para llevar vasos limpios y traer los sucios. No era el mejor lugar para el bebé, pero Alex estaba muy extraño. Su hijo, generalmente tranquilo y risueño, pegaba gritos a todo pulmón y no se tranquilizaba con comida ni con nada. Comenzó a temer que estuviera enfermo, pero pedirle autorización al señor Santiago para salir en esos momentos era imposible, parecía que todos los borrachos de Chicago estaban reunidos en la atiborrada taberna esa noche. El señor Santiago no había parado de gritarle toda la noche por encima de la pequeña puerta que se llevara al niño de ahí, que no la dejaba concentrarse y que todos los vasos que había roto esa noche se los descontaría de su próxima paga.

Era cierto, toda la noche había estado muy desconcentrada, pero su mente se bloqueó por completo cuando cerca de la media noche cargó a Alex en sus brazos y sintió que el pequeño estaba ardiendo en fiebre. En ese momento el pánico la invadió. Dejo de ver, dejó de escuchar, ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta de que Terry la observaba desde la barra del bar.

Facebook: KamyImaryOficial


	25. Chapter 25

**Segunda Temporada-Capítulo 8- El circo.**

"Roman Circus" fue el nombre con el que Santiago Carelli decidió nombrar la taberna que puso apenas 6 meses después de llegar a América. Contando con 20 años y una modesta herencia había decidido emigrar a la "tierra de las oportunidades", donde encontró un pequeño local en un modesto barrio de Chicago que consideró propicio para iniciar su negocio. Decoró el lugar con fotografías de la vieja Italia, de donde sus padres eran originarios, y justo detrás de la barra, colocó una bella pintura del imponente coliseo romano. Al poco tiempo conoció a Rose, una chica modesta, honrada y muy trabajadora, cualidades que su padre le había dicho, eran mucho más valiosas que la belleza al momento de escoger esposa. Ambos trabajaron arduamente por sacar el negocio adelante; confiaba en que pronto se harían de clientela habitual, hombres de trabajo respetables y probablemente, alguna dama distinguida dado que la presencia femenina de su esposa en el local dejaría claro que aquel era un sitio tranquilo, aunque por supuesto, Rose no trabajaría ahí para siempre, cuando tuvieran hijos ella se retiraría para dedicarse exclusivamente al cuidado de estos.

Pero los hijos y los clientes respetables jamás llegaron en esos treinta años que el negocio llevaba funcionando, y de ambas cosas, Santiago solía culparse a él. La taberna llegó a ser conocida simplemente como "El circo", y tristemente aquel nombre le iba mucho mejor, ya que todos los parroquianos que asistían noche tras noche a satisfacer su vicio parecían salidos de un patético espectáculo circense. Mujeres maquilladas igual que payasos en un vano intento por ocultar arrugas y demás secuelas del tiempo, hombres bravos y salvajes como fieras encerradas y todo tipo fenómenos y personajes sombríos. Fue por estar acostumbrado a aquella peculiar clientela que la presencia esa noche de aquel joven llamó tanto la atención de Santiago.

Estaba completamente intoxicado, como todos los demás clientes, su rostro reflejaba profunda tristeza y desasosiego, al igual que los demás. Pero a diferencia del resto que esa noche daban espectáculo en "El circo" había algo en ese chico que lo hacía destacar como la estrella polar en medio de la noche. Tal vez era su elegancia natural, innata; sus ropas estaban arrugadas y maltratadas, pero eran de buena calidad. ¿Alcurnia?, ¿clase?, ¿buena cuna? ¿Qué habría conducido a un chico como ese a aquel oscuro agujero de perdedores? La curiosidad llevó a Santiago a hacer algo que tenía años que no hacía, comenzar a charlar con un cliente, aunque siendo sinceros, hacía años que ningún cliente nuevo se presentaba en el bar. Prontamente el chico empezó a relatarle sus penurias, parecía estar gustoso de poderlo hacer. Tendría apenas unos 20 años, pero el alma tan gravemente maltratada como si tuviera 40.

-¿Así que estás buscando a una chica?

-Sí. Sírvame otro trago, ¿quiere?- Sostenía el vaso vacío frente a su cabeza, pero con la mirada clavada en la barra. Se balanceaba peligrosamente sobre el precario banco de madera donde estaba sentado. Cuando Terry (así se llamaba el curioso joven) llegó a "El Circo" ya estaba ebrio; el grado de alcohol que había en su cuerpo en esos momentos debía de ser considerado peligroso para su salud. Una especie de instinto paternal adormecido por el paso de los años llevaron a pensar por un momento a Santiago en negarle el servicio a Terry, probablemente instarlo a descansar en la cocina de la parte de atrás del local, y que su nueva empleada (de la cual nunca recordaba su nombre y se limitaba a llamarla simplemente "Pecosa") le diera un café o incluso algo de comer hasta que lograra recuperarse de su borrachera. Pero bueno, cualquier cantinero que se precie de serlo, sabe que debe de servirle a un cliente cualquier cosa que le pida siempre y cuando esté en posibilidades de pagarlo, y aquel muchacho parecía tener bastante dinero. No desperdiciaría la oportunidad de afianzar un buen cliente por dilemas moralistas. Así que tomó la botella de whiskey, le sirvió otro trago y retomó el curso de la conversación.

- Supongo que no debe de ser una chica muy decente, dado que la buscas en sitios como estos.

-¡Jaja! ¡No!- La risa de Terry daba escalofríos, sonaba triste, lúgubre, y podría jurar que provocaba eco- Ella nunca estaría en un lugar como éste, a menos claro que estuviera buscándome.

-Entonces sabe que bebes. ¿Y no le molesta?

-¡Por supuesto que le molesta! Si me viera en este estado, seguro me retaría fuertemente. Así es ella, a veces me desquiciaba, pero esos detalles me hacen amarla aún más.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas buscándola?

-Hoy hace exactamente un año nos separaron. 365 días sin ver su rostro, 365 noches sin poder conciliar el sueño tranquilamente por no tenerla a mi lado. Y lo peor es que no sé cuánto tiempo más tendré que aguantar esto.

-¿Por eso bebes?

-Por eso, por frustración, por incertidumbre ya que ignoro si ella también me está buscando, si quiera volver a verme o qué piensa de mí. Tomo por cobarde, por imbécil, y por…- en ese momento giró el rostro a la derecha, con dirección a la cocina. Fue entonces cuando vio su cara, por encima de la pequeña puerta que separaba el cuarto de la taberna. Habían sido tantas las veces que el subconsciente y su alcoholismo le habían jugado crueles bromas mostrándosela en espejismos que le costaba trabajo creer que era Candy en realidad a quien veía. Apretó los ojos con fuerza con el propósito de aclarar la visión borrosa a causa del licor. Fue solo fracción de segundo, pero cuando volvió a abrirlos ella ya no estaba, "una ilusión mas", pensó- y porque cuando bebo, creo verla en todos lados.

El bullicio en aquel bar de mala muerte era una mezcla de risas, sollozos y palabras altisonantes, todos ellos en un tono alto de decibeles. Pero de repente y como un estallido elevándose sobre todo ese ruido infernal, el llanto de un bebé inundó el lugar.

-Pero creo que esta noche ya he tomado demasiado, estoy escuchando a un bebé llorar. ¡Jajaja! ¡Un bebé! ¡En este sitio! ¡Qué absurdo!

-¡Demonios! ¡Esa chica y su mocoso!

Terry seguía riéndose de la hilaridad que le provocaba sus alucinaciones etílicas que no se percató cuando Santiago salió furioso con dirección a la cocina. A alguien le estaba yendo muy mal, ya que Santiago no dejaba de gritar, parecía una chica, pero sus suplicas eran ahogadas por el constante regaño de su patrón y el grito a todo pulmón del bebé cuya presencia en ese lugar seguía sin poderse explicar. Pero una parte de aquella atropellada y unilateral conversación logró captar su atención.

-¡A mí me tiene sin cuidado qué es lo que le pase a tu hijo, lo único que me preocupa son las pérdidas que están causando en mi negocio! ¡Así que te largas ahora mismo junto con tu crío Pecosa!

-¿Pecosa?

Era ella, no había sido una ilusión. Era ella, estaba ahí. La emoción y el alto grado de alcohol fueron más de lo que su cuerpo pudo coordinar al comenzar a caminar, intentó retomar el equilibrio asiéndose de la barra, pero calculó mal y terminó derribando a la pareja que estaba al final de la barra, una mujer vulgar y un hombre con ojos pequeños y opacos, como un perro viejo. La mujer gritaba que aquel borracho intentaba propasarse con ella, aunque su presencia en aquel lugar y la forma en que vestía no indicaba que tuviera mucha preocupación sobre su cuerpo o reputación; el sujeto que la acompañaba se levantó furioso, tomó a Terry por la chaqueta haciéndolo girar violentamente y le azotó un fuerte puñetazo en pleno rostro en el momento justo en que la puerta de la cocina se abría.

-o-

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué no te has llevado a ese niño de aquí cómo te pedí?

-¡Por favor señor Santiago, mi hijo está enfermo, necesito llevarlo a un médico!

-Lo que necesitas es sacarlo de aquí ¡y ponerte a trabajar de una vez por todas!

-¡No!

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Qué no! ¡Mi hijo está enfermo! ¿No lo entiende? Ahora quiero que me pague por lo que he trabajado y me diga dónde puedo encontrar un doctor.

-¡A mí no me hablas así chiquilla mal agradecida! ¡Tú no me haces ningún favor, pero yo a ti sí al darte trabajo cuando nadie más te aceptaba! -¡A mí me tiene sin cuidado qué es lo que le pase a tu hijo, lo único que me preocupa son las pérdidas que están causando en mi negocio! ¡Así que te largas ahora mismo junto con tu crío Pecosa!

En ese momento se escucho un fuerte ruido provocada por una caída, un instante después una botella entró volando para estrellarse en el lavadero donde Candy pudo esquivarla apenas por poco.

-¿Y ahora qué ocurre?

En menos de un minuto aquello se había convertido en un pandemónium, igual que en el verdadero coliseo romano, hombres que parecían bestias peleando unos contra otros. Candy apenas asomó la cabeza cuando el señor Santiago abrió la puerta y vio como éste infructíferamente intentaba evitar que 5 hombres siguieran golpeando a un joven que se hallaba al parecer inconsciente tumbado boca abajo en medio de un charco de sangre. No podía ver el rostro de aquel joven, pero estaba más que claro que esa pelea era demasiado injusta y los demás sujetos lo estaban prácticamente masacrando que sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a avanzar con la intención de ayudarlo sin recordar que llevaba cargando a Alex en sus brazos. Pero la señora Rose se lo recordó.

-¿A dónde vas Candy?

-Señora Rose, ¡tenemos que ayudarlo, lo van a matar!

-¿Y cómo piensas ayudarlo llevando a tu hijo en brazos? Vete de aquí, ya le he hablado a la policía, son los únicos que pueden detener esta locura- en ese momento uno de los participantes de la pelea le había roto un banco en la espalda a Santiago haciendo que el hombre se quejara lastimeramente. La señora Rose tomó a Candy del brazo y la condujo casi a rastras hasta la puerta trasera de la taberna.

-Toma, es lo único que tengo- extendiéndole a Candy un par de billetes- lleva a tu hijo al dispensario médico de la iglesia Santa Catarina, no es el mejor hospital, pero atienden toda la noche, después ve al Hotel Bremmintongs, es un hotel modesto, iré a verte tan pronto como todo esto se tranquilice date prisa y te llevaré tus cosas, pero no vuelvas aquí, por ningún motivo.

Candy no dejaba de pensar en el muchacho que golpeaban brutalmente en el bar. Ella siempre se había preocupado por los demás, aún sin conocerlos y sentía un grave remordimiento de conciencia por dejar a ese chico ahí sin ayudarlo. Pero cuando eres madre, tus prioridades cambian, no importa que el mundo deje de girar, o explote, siempre que tus hijos estén bien. Y él solo colocar la mejilla de Alex contra la suya y percatarse de que la fiebre seguía aumentando la hicieron emprender la carrera con dirección al hospital.

La tranquilidad regresó a su alma cuando al fin lograron controlar la fiebre de Alex. El pequeño y frío cuarto en el que dormían parecía ser la causa de su enfermedad, que no era nada grave por el momento, pero si continuaba teniendo al pequeño bebé en aquellas condiciones podría convertirse en una enfermedad crónica. El dinero que Rose le había dado apenas y cubrió las medicinas que Alex debía tomar, pero no tenía nada más. No podía vagar toda la noche. Llegó al hotel Bremmintongs, que parecía ser más bien como la bodega de los verdaderos hoteles, los elegantes de la calle de enfrente. Un hombre gordo y sucio estaba sentado en el escritorio junto al tablero de llaves, levantó la vista cuando Candy entró pasándose el mondadientes que tenía en la boca de un extremo al otro de lo que intentaba esbozar como sonrisa.

-¿Quieres una habitación? Son quince dólares.

-Señor, por favor. Necesito que me deje quedar esta noche, mañana vendrá una amiga y ella pagará la habitación.

-Son quince dólares, y se pagan antes de que te de las llaves.

-Por favor, se lo imploro. Mi bebé está enfermo y no tengo dónde quedarme, mañana tendré el dinero, se lo juro,

Aquel soez sujeto recorrió a Candy con la mirada de los pies a la cabeza, relamió sus labios de forma lasciva viendo la oportunidad de sacar ventaja de la infortunada situación de aquella joven madre.

-Mira, linda, yo no soy dueño del hotel, así que no puedo obsequiarte una habitación aunque lo quisiera, pero me apena tu situación y quiero ayudarte. Veamos… la única forma que se me ocurre de ayudarte es…que compartas habitación conmigo, tu bebé también puede quedarse, en un rincón, si no hace ruido.

Aquella asquerosa proposición le provocó un trémulo escalofrío por todo el cuerpo a Candy, y entonces tomó la decisión de hacer, algo que se había jurado jamás haría.

-Tome.

-¿Y esto qué es?

-Una alianza. De oro y la piedra es un zafiro muy fino. Vale mucho más que quince dólares.

-De acuerdo, que sean treinta, te dejaré quedarte dos noches. Ésta es la llave de tu habitación, te llevaré.

-No hace falta. –antes de que el ladino administrador se levantará de su escritorio Candy le arrebató las llaves y subió rápidamente los escalones hasta llegar al tercer piso donde se encontraba su habitación, colocó a Alex sobre la cama, echó doble llave a la puerta y arrastró la cajonera para que tapara el paso por si el asqueroso sujeto de la recepción intentaba entrar. Solo entonces pudo permitirse echarse a llorar. Lloraba por la impotencia de saber a su hijo enfermo, se culpaba por haberlo expuesto a dicha situación, lloraba por darse cuenta que la mayoría de personas no estaban dispuesta a ayudarla, muy por el contrario, buscaban aprovecharse de ella ofreciéndole únicamente trabajos mal pagados y proposiciones inmorales. Lloraba muy a su pesar y contra su propio sentido común, por la ausencia de Terry y por seguir amándolo.

Pero sobre todo lloraba por sentir que no estaba tomando las decisiones adecuadas.

-o-

Llevaba casi 24 horas ahí encerrado. Los policías le habían dicho que debía permanecer ahí 48 horas como castigo a menos que alguien viniera a pagar su fianza. No imaginaba a quien le interesara sacarlo de ahí, a no ser que fueran los tipos del bar para terminar la pelea pendiente. Es increíble como los hombres trastornados por el alcohol son capaces hasta de matarse en una pelea por razones absurdas, o inclusive desconocidas. Y lo peor de todo era que no había podido confirmar si se trataba de ella.

Pero ahora con el cerebro despejado de alcohol le parecía cada vez más absurda aquella posibilidad. ¿Qué haría Candy en un sitio cómo ese y con un bebé? Seguramente había sido otra chica, una parecida. Tal vez la mujer o incluso la hija de Santiago, nunca Candy.

Pero con la desintoxicación de su cuerpo, ya no había nada que amortiguara el dolor. Cada respiración resultaba insoportable, seguramente tendría alguna costilla rota. Su rostro era una mole deforme hinchada en los lugares donde no estaba desgarrada. Sobreviviría, claro, pero cómo dolía. Lo único bueno es que dado a su deplorable estado lo habían colocado en una celda separada. No tenía nada de dinero, todo se lo habían robado y ni siquiera tenía para sobornar a los policías a cambio de un trago. Estaba maldiciendo que su suerte no pudiera ser peor cuando uno de los guardias azotó con su toldo los barrotes.

-¡Hey Grandchester, levántate! Han venido por ti.

-¿Quién?

-Una mujer, y es muy linda.

-¿Tú?

Facebook: KamyImaryOficial


	26. Chapter 26

**Segunda Temporada- Capítulo 9 –Decisiones trascendentales (Parte 1)**

Era un hermoso y soleado día de primavera, las colinas que rodeaban el lugar tenían un tono verde intenso y el viento fresco y cálido soplaba acariciando el frondoso rosal esparciendo el bello aroma que emanaba la "Dulce Candy. De repente, el habitante más pequeño del hogar de Pony rompe el silencio con una estruendosa y contagiosa carcajada, tan característica de los bebés, mientras juega alegremente con sus demás compañeros, o al menos eso es lo que él cree.

El pequeño Alex cuenta apenas con un poco más de un año de nacido, los demás niños del orfanato lo superan en edad por mucho. Aunque todos sus compañeritos generalmente se muestran amables y comprensibles con él, muchos en actitud paternal y protectora, esa mañana no le prestaban mucha atención. El juego consistía en atrapar a tus compañeros; el primero de los niños en ser atrapado en la ronda anterior representaba el papel de cazador mientras su demás compañeritos huían despavoridos pero desternillándose de risa. Todos participaban en el juego menos Alex, por ser el más pequeño. Aunque esto a él no parece preocuparle, menos aún importarle. Una vez que sus compañeros emprendían la huida, él comenzaba a disfrutar. A veces solo se quedaba en el mismo lugar, mirando de un lado a otro como sus compañeros corrían en distintas direcciones, mientras reía nerviosamente aplaudiendo con sus manos regordetas, feliz, pensando tal vez que sus amigos huían de él dándole una sensación de importancia dentro del grupo. Pero en otras ocasiones decidía participar. Corría tan rápido como le permitían sus cortas extremidades, con sus pequeños brazos echados detrás del torso y la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante en un intento por disminuir la resistencia con el viento y acelerar su frenética carrera, pero cad pasos trastabillaba para caer por completo al suelo sin la menor oportunidad de detener su caída, pero, el instinto y la experiencia adquirida por anteriores y accidentadas caídas, levantaba el rostro fracciones de segundo antes de caer evitando con esto lastimarse.

Se quedaba tendido de panza sobre el pasto por un momento, con el rostro asustado analizando (o esperando que alguien le indicara) cuál debía de ser su reacción. Evaluaba el dolor pensando si ameritaba romper en llanto, esto probablemente incluiría tener que dejar de jugar al menos por un par de minutos, pero un bebé no entiende de minutos, ni de horas, solo de instintos y de impetuosos deseos. Decidió que sus ganas de jugar eran mayores, asentó firmemente las palmas de sus manos al piso, elevó el trasero hasta que las piernas quedaron completamente estiradas en su corta longitud y una vez encontró el equilibrio suficiente, procedió a levantarse dispuesto a continuar su loca y torpe carrera.

Tres mujeres observaban esta escena desde el umbral de la vieja casa. Dos de ellas se hallaban sentadas en mecedoras, aparentemente sumergidas en sus respectivas actividades, la lectura y la costura, pero en el momento justo de la caída del pequeño levantaron el rostro exactamente al mismo tiempo parar cerciorarse que el niño no hubiera sufrido algún daño considerable; tal vez una pequeña área de su vista periférica estaba destinada siempre a vigilar a cada uno de los niños que tenían a su cargo, o tal vez, solo se trataba del instinto protector de madre, que, sin tener hijos naturales, las dos habían desarrollado en un grado elevadamente sorprendente durante los años dedicados a dirigir ese orfanato.

La tercera mujer, la más joven de las tres, contemplaba la escena completamente fascinada. Ella estaba sentada en el marco de la puerta, con las rodillas juntas, el codo apoyado en ellas, mientras su barbilla descansaba sobre la palma de la mano. Una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y parecía cruzarlo literalmente de oreja a oreja. Se trataba de la madre del pequeño.

-¡Y ahí va de nuevo! Parece que nunca se cansa- exclamó la señorita Pony.

-Es tan pequeño, a veces temo que llegue a lastimarse por ser tan tosco al jugar – agregó la hermana María.

-Lo dudo. Mi hijo es un niño muy fuerte, tiene que serlo- exclamó Candy dando un hondo suspiro- Me dolió mucho no haber podido venir para estar con él en su primer cumpleaños

-¡Oh él estuvo muy feliz! La hermana María y yo le hicimos una tarta, los niños le cantaron feliz cumpleaños y Tom y su padre le trajeron varios obsequios.

-Me habría encantado estar aquí, pero, era…

-No pienses en eso. Lo importante es que ahora estás aquí; nosotras comprendemos, al igual que Alex algún día lo hará, que todo lo que estás haciendo incluyendo el sacrificio de estar separados por el momento, es por buscarle un mejor porvenir. No te sientas mal, por ahora solo concéntrate en salir adelante.

-Por cierto Candy- agregó la hermana María- ¿Cómo te va en tu nueva escuela? ¿Es muy difícil estudiar enfermería en la escuela de Marie-Jane?

-¡Bien! Todo va bien. La escuela es algo estricta y exigente, no tanto como en el San Pablo, o tal vez sí, pero, distinta – y deseó agregar que bajo su punto de vista lo aprendido ahí le resultaba mucho más interesante. Todavía recordaba claramente su ingreso a dicha institución, pero sobre todo, las razones que la llevaron a tomar esa importante decisión.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?-Le preguntó la señora Rose cuando fue a verla el día siguiente del altercado en el Circo, al viejo hotel donde Candy se quedaba. Le había llevado sus cosas y la poca paga de los días laborados.

-Buscar otro empleo.

-¿Lavando platos? ¿Fregando pisos?

-Es lo único que sé hacer

-Lo dudo mucho Candy. Eres una chica lista, bella, y sobre todo honesta y con un buen corazón. Esas son cualidades difíciles de encontrar hoy en día. No tienes por qué desperdiciar tu vida de esta manera.

-No se trata de mi vida, si no del bienestar de mi hijo.

-Precisamente. ¿Qué vida piensas ofrecerle, arrastrándolo de un sitio a otro, sin un hogar estable? Sin poder cubrir siquiera sus necesidades básicas de alimentación y salud. En ese caso, sería mejor que dejarás que su padre se lo llevara, estás siendo egoísta Candy.

-¡Eso nunca!

-Entonces busca la manera de salir adelante. Tu vida no se ha acabado por que te convertiste en madre, al contrario, es un nuevo inicio con un empuje muchas más valioso y fuerte. Retoma tus sueños, tus metas, tus anhelos, y sobre todo, acepta ayuda de los que quieren. Candy, aceptar que te ayuden no significa que seas débil, significa que tienes amigos de verdad.

A pesar de que el horrendo empleado del hotel le había ofrecido pasar un par de noches a cambio de su anillo de bodas, esa misma tarde Candy se marchó con dirección al hogar de Pony para dejar a Alex al cuidado de quienes la habían criado a ella. La despedida fue dura. Creyó estar convencida de que era lo mejor para Alex, que estaría bien, rodeado de amor, de otros niños, que sería solo temporal. Pero aún así seguía sintiéndose terriblemente culpable. Partió de la casa, sin mirar atrás, escuchando el llanto de su pequeño que le desgarraba el alma.

Regresó a Chicago y siguió trabajando arduamente, generalmente tenía dos o hasta tres trabajos al mismo tiempo, la mayor parte de ese dinero lo enviaba al hogar. Tenía clara tres cosas: la primera, que Alex era su responsabilidad, suya y de nadie más. La señorita Pony y la hermana María únicamente le hacían un favor al cuidarlo pero todos los gastos que el pequeño generaba tenía que cubrirlos ella; los recursos en el orfanato siempre habían sido limitados y no pretendía que estos escasearan aún más al tener a su hijo ahí, aunque claro, esto no implicaba que las maestras del orfanato tuvieran preferencias o hicieran distinciones en el trato que le daban a su hijo con respecto a los otros niños, por tal motivo siempre que Candy acompañaba su carta con algo de dinero, se aseguraba de escribir que era destinado para "que le compren algo lindo a todos los niños del orfanato". Solo mucho tiempo después de enteraría que Annie periódicamente también enviaba todo el dinero posible que podía sacar de su asignación para la manutención de Alex, y que Tom frecuentemente llevaba leche, quesos y otros comestibles de su rancho con el mismo propósito.

La segunda cosa que Candy se recordaba frecuentemente era que: su hijo no era huérfano. Y no es que ser huérfano fuera algo malo o un crimen como robar, ella misma era una huérfana. Lo hacía con el propósito de recordarse que esa situación fuera pasajera, al no ser un huérfano, lo correcto sería que estuviera al lado de su madre, es decir, de ella. Por lo tanto debería de esforzarse al máximo por lograr estabilizarse y brindarle a su hijo techo, comida y cuidados necesarios lo más pronto posible, antes de que Alex tuviera la edad suficiente para llegar a sentirse solo y abandonado como un huérfano. Aunque ser huérfano no tiene nada de malo. Volvía a repetirse, pero muy dentro de si continuaba escuchando las burlas y tono despectivo con el que a lo largo de toda su vida le habían dicho esa palabra, prometiéndose que nunca permitiría que su hijo recibiera las mismas ofensas, lo defendería con uñas y dientes, fieramente, como a ella alguna vez la defendió…"Ella no escogió ser huérfana". Terry seguía apareciendo en sus pensamientos, seguía estando en sus sueños.

La tercera cosa que decidió en aquel entonces, tal vez la más importante dado que con esto pretendía brindarle un buen futuro a su pequeño, era que había decidido estudiar y convertirse en enfermera. Creía tener vocación. Se asustaba poco, mejor dicho, casi nada con la sangre y en las situaciones de emergencia, como la epidemia experimentada en el barco, además de gustarle atender y ayudar a las personas. Siempre tuvo presente las palabras dichas por la enfermera Queen señalando los beneficios y las dificultades de dicha profesión. Pero tal vez lo que la hizo en verdad decidirse, fue la impotencia enorme que experimentó cuando Alex enfermó. Ella no pudo hacer nada, porque sencillamente, no supo qué hacer. Podía tener la vocación y el deseo, pero le faltaban los conocimientos y la experiencia. Además de verla como una carrera prometedora, pensó que todo lo aprendido le serviría para atender mejor a su hijo y nunca más volver a sentirse inútil mientras su pequeño sufría una enfermedad.

Esta inquietud se la expresó en una carta a la señorita Pony, quien le contestó que debería de pensarlo bien, porque la enfermería es una las profesiones más difíciles, pero si esa era su decisión la apoyarían. Existía una escuela para enfermeras ahí mismo en Chicago, la escuela de Marie-Jane, una de las mejores en toda la región. La principal cualidad de esa escuela, era que sus alumnas terminaban sus estudios muy preparadas, ya que al poco de tiempo de empezados estos, se les integraba en prácticas atendiendo pacientes de distintas áreas en el hospital San José al que pertenecía esa escuela, y dicho de paso, este trabajo se les remuneraba. Para mejorar aún más el panorama, resultaba que la directora del colegio, la señorita Marie-Jane, quien también era jefa de enfermeras en el hospital San José, había sido amiga de la infancia de la señorita Pony, y ella creía poder persuadirla de que la aceptara y le permitiera trabajar desde su ingreso.

Así que a inicio de año, emocionada ante un futuro muy alentador, con bastantes nervios dentro de su corazón, y una carpeta que contenía la carta de recomendación de la señorita Pony, y por insistencia de Annie, los papeles que esta le había traído que acreditaban su breve paso por el colegio San Pablo, Candy se preparaba nerviosa para su entrevista.

-¡Llévalos Candy! El colegio San Pablo es reconocido en muchos lados, podría servirte. Dudo que las demás enfermeras puedan decir que estudiaron en una de las mejores escuelas de toda Europa.

-No lo sé, no estoy segura.

-¡Vamos confía en mí! Mira, tú me has dicho que tu intención es terminar los estudios de enfermera en el menor tiempo posible ¿no es así? Tal vez algo de lo estudiado en el San Pablo te pueda ayudar a conseguir mejores notas, o que los maestros consideren que exista algo que ya estudiaste y no sea necesario que lo vuelvas a cursar en esta escuela.

-En el San Pablo solo te enseñaban a ser una buena dama, algo que yo nunca aprendí.

-Tú solo llévalos, no tienes nada que perder.

Cuando la Señorita Pony se refirió que la directora de la escuela de enfermeras era una "vieja amiga", Candy nunca imaginó que con vieja se refería a "estuvo presente desde la creación de la tierra". Marie-Jane era en realidad vieja, mucho más que la señorita Pony, según Candy calculaba. Además era excesivamente flaca, su rostro anguloso, casi como el de un ave (de rapiña) surcado por incontables arrugas y unos ojos pequeños, negros y sagaces parecían observar todo y cada detalle al mismo tiempo, haciendo sentir con esa mirada cuando entraba en una habitación, miedo de cometer el más mínimo error, porque indudablemente Marie Jane lo notaría. Su cara distaba mucho del rostro regordete y bondadoso de la señorita Pony, le recordaba más a la hermana Grey, aunque su expresión no era tan soberbia y déspota como la de la religiosa, pero estaba segura que Marie Jane sería igual o más severa.

Debido a su indecisión, Candy había sacado y vuelto a poner las calificaciones del San Pablo en la carpeta, esto lo hizo en innumerables ocasiones, y al final, el papel quedó en primer lugar, sin imaginar que esto sería lo primero que llamaría la atención de la directora, llevando el curso de la entrevista por un sendero que Candy no hubiera querido.

-Veamos-dijo Marie Jane rodeando el escritorio sin dignarse a mirar a Candy, hundiendo la ganchuda nariz en medio de los papeles, y sobre esta descansaban unas gafas que extrañamente hacían que sus ojos lucieran incluso más pequeños- Candy White aspira a convertirse en una enfermera ¿crees tener lo necesario para ejercer esta noble profesión? – Esa pregunta fue lanzada sin esperar una respuesta, ya que Marie Jane seguía sin mirar a Candy- ¡Vaya! Estudiaste en el colegio Real San Pablo de Londres, es un cambio bastante drástico en tu educación. ¿Qué piensan tus padres acerca de esta decisión?

-Yo-aclarándose la garganta- yo no tengo padres.

-¡Oh! Quiero decir, tus parientes, la familia…-pero antes de que Mary Jane pudiera confirmar el apellido en los papeles de Candy, ésta contestó-Tampoco tengo parientes, y Andrew es un apellido que ya no uso. Simplemente soy Candy White, del hogar de Pony.

-¿Del hogar de Pony?

-Si nota, podrá encontrar una carta de la señorita Pony dirigida a usted.

Mary-Jane tardó menos de un minuto en leerla, pero a Candy le pareció una eternidad. Su nerviosismo había aumentado considerablemente. Ignoraba el contenido de la carta de la señorita Pony y hasta qué punto informaría a Mary-Jane sobre su situación.

-Pony es muy elogiosa en su carta respecto a ti. Y me pide que te de empleo también, porque tienes un hijo.

-Así es. Alex, pronto cumplirá un año.

-¿Eres casada entonces?- El rostro de Mary-Jane era imposible de leer ¿la estaba probando?

-No.-La seguía mirando en tenso silencio, si le preguntaba si era divorciado iba a desmayarse.

-Ya veo. Siendo honesta Candy, tu no serías una candidata aceptable para entra a estudiar en mi escuela. Pero Pony me ha pedido darte mi voto de confianza, y en honor a nuestra amistad lo haré. Te advierto que el estudio será duro, y el trabajo aún más. No tengo mucha tolerancia a los errores, pero mucho menos a las faltas a las normas. A la primera incidencia te irás. Por ahora…Bienvenida a la escuela de enfermería Mary-Jane.

Y tenía razón. Estar ahí era duro y desgastante, pero al mismo tiempo reconfortante. Todo el día se le iba entre clases y atender enfermos, y por las noches tenía que estudiar para el siguiente día. Terminaba tan cansada que casi no tenía tiempo de llorar por las noches por la ausencia de su hijo. Annie estaba en lo cierto, parte de lo aprendido en el San Pablo al fin le resultó útil, presentó los exámenes y evitó re-cursar algunas materias básicas, por lo tanto estaba con compañeras de nivel intermedio a muchas de las cuales no les agradaba que Candy se hubiera saltado casi un año de educación, pero eso no la detendría, muy por el contrario pensaba tomar incluso los cursos impartidos en verano, aunque eso significara no ver a Alex en un largo tiempo. Por eso se decidió aprovechar las vacaciones de primavera para visitarlo aunque sea un par de días.

Esa noche alimentó, bañó y arropó a su hijo, no tenía sueño, pero aun así decidió irse a acostar con él. Estar abrazada al lado de Alex era una sensación maravillosa. Muy lejos estaba Chicago y sus calles ruidosas, el hospital con sus interminables turnos nocturno, las clases altamente exigentes, su antipática compañera de cuarto Flamy, Alfred el camillero que no paraba de acosarla. Todo eso no importaba, solo dormir esa noche abrazada al pequeño ser humano que le recordaba que todo aquel esfuerzo valía la pena.

Facebook: KamyImaryOficial


	27. Chapter 27

**Segunda Temporada- Capítulo 10- Decisiones trascendentales (Parte II)**

Muy lejos de las hermosas colinas del hogar de Pony, otra madre observaba emocionada los primeros pasos de su hijo, los primeros pasos que éste daba sobre un escenario teatral.

-¿Vienes a espiar los ensayos de mi obra, Eleonor?

La gruesa voz de Nicolas Strauss, dueño de la compañía de teatro Stanford provocó en Eleonor un violento escalofrío que la hizo salir de la ensoñación derivada por contemplar a Terry ensayar el pequeño papel asignado dentro de la obra "La importancia de llamarse Ernesto"

-¡Nicolas, me asustaste!

-¿Qué haces escondida en este palco?

-Observo.

-¿El ensayo en general? ¿O solo a Terrence?

-Puedes imaginártelo. ¿Qué opinas?

-El chico tiene talento, de otra forma no lo tendría aquí. Claro, tiene mucho en que trabajar. Dominio del escenario, interpretación, pero sobre todo le convendría ser mucho más abierto en general. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

-Creo en él.

-Sabes, tu comportamiento les parece extraño a muchos. Incluso en la prensa han llegado a especular tu relación con ese muchacho. Dicen que es tu amante.

-Que digan lo que quieran.

-Sospecho que tu relación con ese joven va mucho más allá- sentencia Nicolas mientras toma asiento a su lado- Él es tu hijo, ¿verdad?- pero ella no contesta.- Eleonor, te conozco desde tus inicios en el teatro, puedes confiar en mí.

-No sé por qué crees eso, Nicolas.

-Grandchester es un apellido difícil de olvidar. Recuerdo perfectamente a aquel soberbio Duque husmeando por todo el teatro, lanzando miradas asesinas a cualquiera que osara acercarse a ti. Tú te notabas nerviosa, tensa, en su presencia; pero también era obvio que estabas profundamente enamorada de ese hombre, tanto así que abandonaste la obra semanas antes de su estreno para irte con él. Aquello me dolió mucho Eleonor y juré nunca perdonarte. Cuando años después apareciste en la puerta de mi despacho pidiendo una oportunidad para actuar lo único que quería era darte un portazo en las narices, pero lucías tan… devastada, justo como luce Terrence ahora. Sabía que ya habías sufrido lo suficiente, y te recibí nuevamente y nunca intenté preguntarte qué fue lo que pasó.

-Lo que pasó fue que Richard Grandchester consideró que yo no era lo suficientemente digna para ser madre de su primogénito, y me quitó a Terry, destruyéndome la vida.

-¿Y ahora, tú hijo decidió volver contigo?

-Yo no diría que fue una decisión. Su padre, también le ha destruido la vida a él.

- Eso explica su carácter osco y taciturno. Eleonor esto no cambia nada en absoluto, si Terrence demuestra indisciplina, falta de interés o cualquier otra actitud negativa, se va.

-No te preocupes. Terrence está hecho para esto, lleva el amor al teatro en las venas. Además, tiene un motivo muy poderoso para convertirse en un gran actor.

Ese motivo tiene nombre y apellido: Candice White Andrew. Si Eleonor alguna vez llegó a pensar que se trataba simplemente de una emoción pasajera, un amor de verano o una ilusión adolescente; el haber encontrado a Terry en tal estado de desesperación y depresión por no hallarla le confirmó que aquello era amor verdadero. La impresión de verlo con el rostro casi desfigurado en esa asquerosa celda por poco le provoca el desmayo, pero era momento de ser fuerte, enérgica, de ser la madre que no pudo ser en mucho tiempo.

-Pasa Terry, acuéstate. He mandado a traer un Doctor y vendrá a verte al hotel en un rato.

-No necesito un Doctor, lo que necesito es un trago.

-¿Piensas que embriagándote diario encontrarás a Candy?

-Pues sobrio no lo he hecho, así que podríamos probar.

-Estoy hablando en serio Terry, no puedes seguir así. Hijo no tienes idea de cuánto me duele verte de esta manera.

-Pues no me veas. Imagina que sigo en Londres, lejos muy lejos de ti. En Londres también me embriagaba y me metía en peleas y eso jamás te afectó.

-Te equivocas, me afectaba mas no saber nada de ti, pero ahora…

-Pero ahora quieres recuperar el tiempo perdido ¿no? ¿Convertirte en la madre ejemplar? ¿Retarme, aconsejarme? Creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso.

-Terry sé que estás sufriendo mucho, pero esta no es la forma de buscar a Candy.

-¿Entonces cuál es madre? ¡Estoy desesperado! ¡Ya no sé dónde buscarla, a quién preguntarle! Pero sobre todo no tengo idea de cómo estará, y eso es realmente lo que me está matando…quisiera solo saber si está bien.

-Si ya agotaste todos tus recursos, es una razón mayor para probar algo distinto.

-¿Qué?

-Hacer que ella te encuentre.

-No te entiendo.

-Piénsalo bien Terry. Ella seguramente debe de estar buscándote pero sin saber dónde; esa es la información que tú tendrás que proporcionarle.

-¿Y cómo se supone que haré tal cosa? ¿Pongo un anuncio en los periódicos que diga "hey Candy, estoy aquí ven a buscarme"? Tendría que tener a toda la prensa del país de mi lado.

- A toda no. Únicamente a la prensa de espectáculo, y créeme, puede ser mucho más efectiva para hacer circular la información.

-Sigo sin entenderte.

-Contéstame algo, ¿sigues amando el teatro?

Fue así como Eleonor convenció a su hijo de entrevistarse con Nicolas Strauss, y después de pasar una rigurosa audición, ingresar a la compañía Standfford, alimentándole la esperanza de que si lograba convertirse en un gran actor su nombre aparecería en los periódicos y entonces seguramente Candy lo encontraría. Además estaba decidida a hacer de su hijo en un hombre de bien y con esto frenar su autodestrucción. "Debes de pensar en qué futuro quieres brindarle a Candy cuando al fin vuelvan a estar juntos"; qué futuro quiere brindarle a ella y a su… no, eso solo era una suposición y no le diría nada a Terry hasta estar completamente segura, lo pondría peor. Ella nunca le mencionó nada al respecto, tendría que haberlo sabido a menos que… no, no le diría nada, aquella idea no la dejaba conciliar el sueño a ella, no quería mi imaginar lo que provocaría en Terry.

El asunto era que cuando Eleonor llegó a Chicago buscando a Terry, decidió alojarse en un pequeño y modesto hotel a las afueras de la ciudad, evitando contacto con la prensa o cualquier otra persona que pudiera reconocerla. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que el desagradable sujeto que administraba el hotel portara el anillo de zafiro azul que había pertenecido a ella y que ahora pertenecía a Candy. Después de interrogar al enjuto hombrecillo hasta el punto de intimidarlo (valiéndose de la presencia de su fornido chófer), le confesó que aquel anillo lo había tomado como pago para dejar pasar un par de noches en el hotel a una jovencita rubia ("Candy"), linda ("si seguramente es Candy") y que traía a su pequeño hijo en brazos ("¿Qué?").

Cómo se llamaba la joven, de dónde venía o hacía dónde se dirigía fue algo que aquel hombre no le pudo decir. A pesar de la enorme insistencia de Eleonor ("Por Dios estaba dispuesta a torturarlo de ser necesario con tal de confirmar la sospecha") Pero no había nada más que decir; la misteriosa jovencita ("¿Candy?") se había marchado aquella misma mañana sin decir una sola palabra.

¿Un hijo? ¿De Terry? ¿Rodando por ahí, sufriendo penurias? El simple hecho de pensarlo hacía que se le encogiera el corazón; mil veces peor sería el dolor de Terry si se enteraba. ¿Si se enteraba de qué? No había nada seguro, confirmado, como para mortificarlo. Seguramente recaería en el alcoholismo. No. Era necesario que se concentrara en trabajar, en salir adelante, y, si sus sospechas fueran ciertas, si Terry tenía un hijo, era más imperante para lograr su objetivo.

Eleonor pensaba, mientras veía a su hijo ensayar, que ella también daría lo que fuera por saber dónde estaba Candy.

-o-

-Has llegado tarde Candy, tenías que estar aquí desde anoche.

-Lo sé Mary-Jane, y lo siento mucho créame. Tenía pensado viajar en el último tren, pero resulta que ese viaje se canceló y tuve que esperar hasta hoy. Le pido disculpas es solo que, bueno yo…quería provechar hasta el último minuto al lado de mi hijo, pasará mucho tiempo antes de que lo vuelva a ver.

-Tus compañeras no saben que tienes un hijo, y de saberlo dudo mucho que les importase como para justificar tu ausencia. Sabes que esta escuela tiene reglas muy estrictas y tienes que recibir una sanción. Trabajarás este turno, pero no será remunerado. Además, trabajarás en una asignación que a tus compañeras no les agrada, así que supongo que con eso se les pasará el enojo por tu ausencia.

-De acuerdo Mary-Jane.

-Ve con Alfred, a recepción. El te indicará tu asignación y los ajustes en tus turnos.

-De inmediato.

-Y Candy…

-Si Mary-Jane

-Me alegra que hayas disfrutado las vacaciones al lado de tu hijo.

-¡Vaya! ¡Su majestad se ha dignado a aparecer! ¿Descansó suficiente la señorita? ¿O piensa tomarse un día mas mientras las mortales hacemos sus funciones?

-Yo también te extrañé Flamy- Flamy era la compañera de cuarto de Candy, la hija mayor de una numerosa familia. Una joven bastante amargada para su edad, delgada de cabello oscuro y rostro que sería lindo si no tuviera una expresión permanentemente enojada. Siempre era hosca y sarcástica, pero a pesar de eso Candy la apreciaba. A veces pensaba en Flamy como esa pequeña vocecita chillona de su conciencia a la que Candy rara vez escuchaba anteriormente. Pero ahora estaba Flamy para recordarle que debía estudiar, comportarse y esforzarse constantemente. Después de esa fría bienvenida, Flamy se dio la vuelta sin decir una palabra.

-¿A mí también me extrañaste? – dijo una voz proveniente del escritorio de recepción. Ese era Alfred, hijo de un prestigiado médico de Chicago; pero hay cosas que no se heredan, y el éxito y el amor por la medicina fueron dos cosas que Alfred no heredó de su famoso padre. Sus parrandas, nulo interés por los demás, combinados con su bajo intelecto, tuvieron como consecuencia que fuera expulsado de la escuela de medicina. Su padre, furioso, dijo que él no iba a mantener a aquel parásito toda su vida, y le consiguió trabajo en el hospital San Joseph donde fungía como recepcionista, camillero o lo que hiciera falta. Alfred odiaba estar ahí y no tenía reparo en disimularlo. Su único entretenimiento era cortejar a Candy, aunque ella creía que lo hacía más como reto personal que por interés auténtico. Alfred era grosero y antipático, le recordaba un poco a Neal, aunque no tan soberbio.

-Hola Alfred. Mary-Jane me dijo que tenías una tarea para mí.

-Así es, una que nadie quiere llevar a cabo. Sabes, podrías librarte de esta, si aceptas salir conmigo a tomar un trago.

-Alfred yo amo mi trabajo y mi profesión, así que ninguna tarea que me pongan me parece desagradable o insufrible, al menos no tanto como tener que salir contigo.

-Te crees demasiado superior, por eso todas las demás te odian.

-No me siento superior, y me tiene sin cuidado lo que las demás opinen de mí. Déjate de rodeos y dime cuál es esa tarea ¡tan terrible!

-Bueno, pues se trata de que…tienes que cuidar al delincuente desmemoriado de la habitación "0".


	28. Chapter 28

**SegundaTemporada- Capítulo 11- Para bien y para mal.**

-¡Terry! ¡Terry! ¡Te traigo el periódico, ya está la crítica del estreno! ¿Terry?

Pero Terry no estaba, el modesto dormitorio que el joven actor rentaba lucía vacío. A pesar de que a carrera de Terry había experimentado un ascenso que muchos calificaban como "meteórico", y por ende, su economía mejoraba, él se negaba a abandonar su austera vivienda; de hecho, no gastaba más que lo absolutamente necesario para subsistir y ahorraba la mayor parte de su sueldo.

-¡Terry!

La melodía de una armónica comenzó a escucharse, guiando su camino al intuir que era Terry quien la producía. Efectivamente, encontró a Terry en la azotea del edificio, detrás de una chimenea tocando en el viejo y desgastado instrumento una triste canción que no logró reconocer. Por un momento se detuvo a contemplarlo, lucía arrebatadoramente atractivo. Su estilo rebelde y desenfadado contrastaba perfectamente con sus facciones refinadas y elegantes. Llevaba una camisa de lino blanca desabotonada en la parte superior y sobre ella caía de forma despreocupada el suave cabello oscuro que él acostumbraba llevar largo. Su estampa contra la imagen del sol escondiéndose detrás de los edificios de Nueva York generaba una postal de la que cualquier chica podría fácilmente caer irremediablemente enamorada, y ella no era la excepción. Mientras pensaba y se recreaba en sus fantasías románticas, Terry dejó de tocar y ella aprovechó ese momento para abordarle.

-¡Terry! Te estaba buscando.

-Hola, Susana

Susana Marlow fue la única hija que procreo el matrimonio de Edward y Amelia Marlow. Desde recién nacida, fue una niña delicada y enfermiza, acosada siempre por la constante sobreprotección de su madre. Cuando Susana tenía 7 años su padre falleció, dejando tras su muerte una herencia modesta y considerables deudas. La Sra. Marlow supo cuidar el dinero y sobrellevar a los acreedores logrando criar a su hija de acorde a las buenas costumbres, pero siempre bajo su mirada vigilante.

Susana era verdaderamente hermosa. Su larga cabellera rubia llegaba casi a mitad de su espalda y caía lacia y tersa. Su rostro era de una palidez casi preocupante, pero eso acrecentaba el impacto de sus bellas facciones. Poseyendo semejante belleza su madre solía decirle que no tenía más que esperar para conocer al hombre que estuviera lo suficientemente loco por ella, y que obviamente, también fuera lo suficientemente rico para mantener a ambas, ya que era hora de que Susana de encargara de cuidarla de la misma forma que ella lo había hecho toda su vida.

Pero Susana tenía otros planes, mejor dicho sueños. Su pasión era el teatro. Amaba leer historias sobre heroínas valerosas, que le hacían frente a todo y a todos por defender su amor; tal vez ella pudiera vivir un amor así aunque sea en el teatro. Deseaba ser una gran actriz, la próxima Eleonor Baker quizá. En un extraño arrebato de valor y rebeldía, Susana confrontó a su madre y decidió presentarse en las audiciones para ingresar en la compañía Standford, el mismo día que Terry se presentó.

Desde entonces compartían mucho tiempo juntos, ensayos, giras y el escenario. Susana se desvivía en atenciones y en propiciar circunstancias en las cuales demostrarle a Terry el interés, o desde su punto de vista, amor que sentía por él. Pero Terry era excesivamente hermético, inclusive huraño. Decía que en su experiencia de vida no tenía motivos para confiar ni esperar nada bueno de nadie. Tenía una única meta fija y pondría todo su empeño en alcanzarla lo más pronto posible. Susana seguía insistiendo en que podía verla como a una amiga (por algo tenía que empezar) y confiar en ella. Un día Terry cedió, contándole su historia, y con esto, destrozándole el corazón a Susana.

-Terry, mira. Es el periódico de hoy –Terry toma el periódico solo un par de segundos, para luego hacerlo a un lado -¿No la vas a leer? Alaban la obra y de ti hablan maravillas.

-Solo me interesa que mi nombre esté bien escrito.

-¡Oh si! Para que ella pueda encontrarte, ¿no?

-Exacto. Es lo único que me interesa, la razón por la cual me convertí en actor y por la que me esfuerzo día a día por ser mejor. Para que Candy sepa dónde encontrarme.

-Creí que ya la habías olvidado. Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

-¿Olvidarla? Imposible. Jamás olvidaría su dulce rostro, su cabellera alborotada, esa risa contagiosa…su voz, diciéndome que me ama.

-Te escuchas igual al Quijote hablando de su Dulcinea.

-Jajaja. No. El viejo Quijote vivía perdidamente enamorado de una ilusión. Candy es real, y es mía. Su corazón me pertenece. Soy más como un Romeo hablando de su Julieta, su eterna Julieta.

-Qué curioso, venía a avisarte que la nueva obra es precisamente esa, Romeo y Julieta.

-Explícate.

-He estado averiguando. Después de que acabe la gira, serán las audiciones para montar Romeo y Julieta. Te perfilas como el favorito.

-Romeo y Julieta- dijo Terry mientras en el rostro se le dibujaba una sonrisa tan resplandeciente que Susana jamás había visto- Esa es, esa es la señal. Tengo que conseguir esa obra.

Terry parecía más bien estar hablando consigo mismo, y Susana creyó prudente recordarle que seguía ahí.

-Estaba pensando que podríamos ensayar juntos, antes de la audición, llevar el papel bien preparado. A mí me encantaría ser Julieta y tú serías un Romeo perfecto. Tal vez podríamos vernos todas las tardes aquí en tu departamento y….

-Me voy Susana, tengo muchas cosas por hacer.

-Pero Terry…

-Gracias por el periódico Susana.

-Terry…

-o-

-Me siento como un completo inútil, solo te estorbo aquí.

-No digas eso.

-Candy, podré no recordar quién fui en el pasado, pero seguramente no era un tipo que permitía que una jovencita lo mantuviera. ¿Por qué haces esto, no te sirvo de nada?

-Me sirves de compañía Albert, y no tienes idea de lo que eso significa para mí. Además ya te he dicho tú me has ayudado mucho en ocasiones anteriores. No quiero que sigas pensando esas cosas. Tú no llegaste justamente al hospital donde yo trabajaba por mera casualidad. Llegaste ahí porque Dios me está brindando la oportunidad de recompensarte por todo lo que haz hecho por mí, créelo.

El delincuente desmemoriado de la habitación "0" para asombro de Candy resultó ser Albert, pero a diferencia de las anteriores ocasiones en las que Albert aparecía cuando Candy más lo necesitaba, esta vez era Albert quien necesitó su auxilio. Fue trasladado desde un hospital en Italia en un estado muy delicado porque lo único que repetía una y otra vez era "Chicago". Su salud física era lamentable, pero la mental preocupaba aún más. No recordaba absolutamente nada, quién era, qué hacía en Italia y porqué insistía en regresar a Chicago. Cuando Candy dijo que ella lo conocía los médicos la bombardearon con preguntas acerca de la identidad del sujeto y si tenía familiares a quienes informarles (y pasarles la factura del hospital por supuesto) Obviamente Candy no pudo responder, lo único que podía informarles era que se llamaba Albert (sin apellido) y que contrario a los rumores no se trataba de ningún delincuente sino de una increíble persona, pero eso al personal del hospital San Joseph no le importó. La cuestión era simple, si el tipo no tenía dinero (o no sabía si lo tenía) ni tampoco tenía familia que corriera con los gastos lo urgente era que se marchara de ahí tan pronto como fuera posible.

Candy no podía permitir que echaran a Albert a la calle. Después de mucho insistirle, contarle lo poco que sabía de él y hasta suplicarle que no la dejara sola y le permitiera cuidarlo, Albert aceptó. Ella tenía algún dinero y esto le permitió alquilar un pequeño departamento argumentando que ellos eran hermanos. Ese gasto implicaba enviar menos dinero para la manutención de Alex, y eso era lo que más mortificaba a Albert.

-¿Cuándo irás a visitar a tu hijo?

-Dentro de dos semanas. Tendré que trabajar turnos extras para tener tres días libres, pero la verdad es que lo extraño demasiado y no creo poder soportar más tiempo sin verlo.

-Lo sé. Te he escuchado llorar por las noches, supongo que es porque te duele estar separada de él, ¿o me equivoco?

-Tienes razón, en parte.

-Eso quiere decir que, ¿también lloras por su padre?, ¿por Terry?

-Albert, sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso. Si te conté de Terry, bueno fue porque también formaba parte de tu pasado y no sé, tal vez algo de eso te ayude a recuperar la memoria, pero te pido no lo vuelvas a mencionar porque es algo que…

-Que te duele, entiendo.-por un momento Albert se quedó pensativo con la vista perdida a través de la ventana- Me gustaría conocer a Alex, ¿qué edad me dijiste que tiene?

-En unos meses cumplirá dos años. A mí también me gustaría que lo conocieras, pero es imposible viajar los dos en estos momentos, no tengo dinero.

-Lo sé y es mi culpa.

-Albert no vuelvas con eso.

-Pero eso no debería de ser un impedimento para que lo conozca. Tú podrías traerlo, y yo podría cuidarlo.

-Albert, ¿qué quieres decir?

-Que ya es momento que estén nuevamente juntos madre e hijo. Candy tu no podías tener a Alex contigo porque no tenías dinero y no tenías quien lo cuidara. Ahora yo te genero un gasto extra, y la única forma en que puedo retribuirte parte de ese gasto pues se me ocurre que es cuidando yo de tu hijo. Sé que aún no estoy del todo recuperado, pero me creo lo suficientemente capaz de atender a un niño de dos años. ¿Qué te parece la idea? ¿Me aceptas como el niñero de Alex?

-¡Oh Albert!

Candy no pudo contener más las lágrimas y se lanzó a los brazos de Albert totalmente conmovida. Era como en los viejos tiempos, llorar siendo abrigada por esos grandes y poderosos brazos era llorar a plenitud, liberarse de la carga y preocupaciones que pudieras tener, porque sabía que de alguna forma u otra Albert haría que todo estuviera bien. Y esta vez sentía que Albert le acababa de devolver el alma al cuerpo, ya que gracias a él podría tener nuevamente a Alex a su lado.

Solo deseaba que aquello no fuera un sueño y el tiempo transcurriera rápidamente.

Facebook: KamyImaryOficial


	29. Chapter 29

**Segunda Temporada-Capítulo 12- Secretos**

Querida Candy

¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Alex? Paty me ha contado que Alex es un niño hermoso, alegre y bondadoso como su madre y que a ti cada vez te va mejor en tu trabajo. Me alegra que sepan reconocer tu talento y vocación, en verdad te lo mereces. Aquí en el campo militar hay muchas enfermeras, pero ninguna tan linda como tú.

Te escribo porque necesito desahogarme y tú eres en la única persona en quien puedo confiar. No me mal entiendas, es solo que cada vez que le escribo a Paty o a mi hermano intento tranquilizarlos restándole importancia a las cosas que ocurren por aquí. Me dan pena. Ya tienen demasiado preocupándose por mí. Sé que Paty no duerme por las noches rezando durante horas para que no me pase nada y que Archie va cada semana a ver la lista de soldados caídos en batalla con el temor de ver mi nombre entre ellos y preguntándose cómo decírselo a la tía abuela. Nunca me detuve a pensar en que mi decisión pudiera causarles tanto sufrimiento.

Candy la guerra es horrible. Todos los días vuelo sobre campos y pueblos desolados, destrozados; donde antes hubo casas solo quedan los escombros, donde antes fue un campo cubierto de flores o cultivo, hoy solo puede verse las huellas de los tanques de guerra. Existe un silencio mortal, roto únicamente por el estruendo de las armas detonando. Por las noches es imposible dormir, la posibilidad de un ataque sorpresa nos mantiene permanentemente alerta, además, los intermitentes quejidos y lamentos de los soldados heridos te erizan la piel, algunos de ellos mutilados, otros imposibilitados para toda la vida. Pero resulta peor voltear y ver las camas vacías de tus compañeros que nunca regresaran. A veces creo que esto es el infierno.

Aunque últimamente ya no sé ni en que creer. Mi fe se está viendo quebrantada Candy. He visto a mis enemigos antes de ser fusilados levantar la vista al cielo y suplicar a Dios por su alma, al mismo Dios al que yo le pido que me mantenga con vida un día más. Sé que ellos antes de salir a batalla elevan una plegaria pidiéndole al Señor que les conceda la victoria, al igual que lo hacemos nosotros, porque al igual que nosotros, ellos también creen que están peleando por una causa justa. Eso me hace preguntarme ¿si en verdad estoy peleando en el bando de los buenos?, o sí existe algún bando correcto.

Curiosamente aquí mis inventos si funcionan y me tienen en gran estima por esa habilidad. Pero yo no puedo sentirme orgulloso al saber que mis inventos llevan el objetivo de volver nuestras armas y aviones más mortales, más certeros. Y cuando pienso en que cada una de esas balas va destinada a acabar con soldados enemigos, que aunque no conozco, sé que ellos también son hijos, hermanos, esposos de alguien, y que como pasa conmigo, sus familiares tienen la esperanza de que algún día regresen con bien a sus hogares, y que probablemente yo impida que eso pase… he pensado en decirle a Paty que deje de rezar por mí, no creo que mi alma encuentre perdón algún día. Pero no puedo desertar, sería una deshonra muy grande para la familia; además no sabría cómo volver, siento que ya no soy el mismo, que estoy perdiendo lo humano que queda en mí.

Recuerdo con nostalgia los días de colegio, los días en que vivíamos todos juntos en Lakewood, cuando podía verte sonreír. Me haces falta Candy, siempre te he admirado porque eres tan fuerte y has sabido salir delante de situaciones muy adversas. Sé que tú y solo tú podrías hallar, aun en medio de todo este horror, una razón para estar feliz, para sonreír, para seguir luchando, ya no por un país, sino por mí, por mi alma.

Lamento si al leer esta carta llegaras a sentirte triste u horrorizada por lo que te he relatado. Discúlpame, nunca fue esa mi intención. Solo te pido que me ayudes a encontrar mi camino, el camino de vuelta a mi hogar, a no dejar de ser yo; a recordarme que existen cosas buenas en esta vida y que vale la pena alcanzar tus sueños, y nunca dejarse vencer, así como tú lo haces. Esperaré con ansías tu respuesta, deseando volver únicamente por encontrar tu carta y poder sentir a través de ella la vivacidad y alegría tan característica en ti.

Cuídate Candy, y cuida mucho a Alex.

Con cariño, Allastor Corndwald

P.D. Pienso mucho en ti….

Hacía ya un año que Stear había partido a la guerra dejando a todos tan sorprendidos como devastados por su abrupta partida. "Debí haberlo notado", pensó Candy refiriéndose a la última vez que vio al inquieto inventor, aquel chico de gafas y rostro bondadoso. Fue en las vacaciones del año pasado cuando Annie, Patty, Stear y Archie fueron a despedirla a la estación del ferrocarril. Ahora que volteaba la vista al pasado resultaba muy obvio que esa mañana Stear estuvo distinto, distante, y con una férrea decisión en su mirada. Pero aquel día ella no se percataba de nada. Estaba sencillamente feliz, finalmente iría en busca de su hijo para nunca más separarse de él.

-Salúdame mucho a Alex, Candy.

-Lo podrás hacer tú mismo en un par de días, Stear.

-¿Te sientes muy feliz, verdad?

-Inmensamente Stear. Al fin todo se está arreglando, tengo un trabajo que amo, amigos maravillosos y finalmente podré tener a Alex conmigo, siento que todo es…perfecto.

-Prometo…prometo que haré hasta lo imposible, porque todo permanezca perfecto para ti, y para todos.

-¿De qué hablas Stear?

-Nada Candy, no me hagas caso. Solo, procura ser muy feliz.

Aquella confusa respuesta no dejó tranquila a Candy, por un momento pensó en continuar interrogándolo hasta obligarlo a confesarle el motivo de su extraña actitud. Pero en ese mismo instante el tren anunciaba su salida y de nueva cuenta la idea de encontrarse prontamente con su hijo le inundó la mente por completo.

Y ahora Stear le escribía en busca de consuelo y fortaleza para sobrellevar una situación que debía de ser insoportable. Stear, el amable, el cariñoso, el pacífico. En medio de una sangrienta guerra, luchando con su instinto de propio de supervivencia y la responsabilidad de proteger a los suyos, a su país. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Regresa a pesar de que te sentirías fracasado? ¿Continúa en una guerra que nadie sabe cuándo ni cómo acabará? ¿Decirle que todos están orgullosos de él, o que todos están preocupados? Tenía que meditarlo muy bien antes de comenzar a escribir esa carta que podría marcar una diferencia en el ánimo de su amado amigo.

En medio de aquella tétrica misiva, a Candy le alegraba el hecho de que su amigo se alegrara por ella. Tenía razón, las cosas en su vida pintaban de maravilla. El hospital era su segunda casa, había ganado buena reputación como enfermera y una planta de trabajo estable; aunque el resto del personal estaba algo nervioso dado que la próxima semana llegaría el nuevo director del hospital sustituyendo al anterior que finalmente se jubilaba, y, según rumores, dentro de poco Mary-Jane haría lo mismo y ese tipo de cambios en la administración siempre representan un riesgo considerable en la sustitución del resto del personal. Pero Candy no se preocupaba, nunca había tenido una falta o una queja por parte de los pacientes. Confiaba en que su buen desempeño le aseguraría continuar laborando en aquella institución, y de no ser así, su experiencia le permitiría encontrar empleo en algún otro nosocomio. Además Albert también había conseguido trabajo, confiando en lo que Candy le había relatado sobre su vida antes de accidente, creyó que no estaba mintiendo al solicitar empleo en el Zoológico de Chicago argumentando tener experiencia. Candy pensó que era una maravillosa idea, probablemente lograra recordar algo realizando actividades que hacía en el pasado. Juntos llegaron a administrarse para cuidar a Alex quien cada día era más listo y parlanchín, y cada día también incrementaba el parecido con su padre.

Y Terry incrementaba su fama. Candy por poco desvanece cuando un día al regresar a casa encontró a Albert hojeando el periódico en busca de empleo y en la página siguiente una foto que abarcaba un cuarto de la página con una reseña del novato de Broadway que estaba causando sensación entre propios y extraños. Actor, su sueño. Así que viajó hasta América para convertirse en actor, pero nunca pudo tomarse el tiempo para indagar por ella. Otra razón más para confirmar que ella jamás le interesó realmente.

Había cosas más importantes en su vida, y muchas personas que se preocupaban por ella y por su hijo, entre ellas, Stear; sabía que uno de los motivos que lo habían orillado a tomar esa decisión era lograr que América siguiera siendo un país libre de conflictos para que niños como Alex tuvieran una vida plena y feliz. Amigos como él valían la pena y era el momento de ayudarlo. ¿Debería comentarle a Paty cuál era el verdadero sentir de Stear? No. Pobre Paty ya sufría bastante, y muchas veces, el ignorar la verdad puede hacerte menos infeliz que el conocimiento de ésta. Era mejor no decirle. Lo que Candy ignoraba es que hacía un año que sus amigas habían decidido ocultarle de igual manera a ella un acontecimiento desagradable argumentando los mismos piadosos motivos.

-Annie, Candy nos va a matar cuando se entere de lo que hicimos. ¿No crees que deberíamos consultarlo primero con ella?

-No hay tiempo Patty. Terry vino justo cuando el fin de semana que Candy no está en la ciudad y solo darán función esta noche, no podemos esperar a que ella regrese.- Al abandonar la estación de ferrocarril después de despedir a Candy, Annie observó un periódico donde se anunciaba que la compañía Stanford daría una única y exclusiva función esa misma noche contando entres sus estrellas principales a Terry Grandchester. Annie cayó en la cuenta de que Eliza había venido mostrándose muy entusiasmada por asistir al teatro, pero prudentemente, había guardado la información de que era debido a que Terry actuaba.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

-Lo que sea necesario. Insistiremos hasta que nos dejen hablar con él o haremos guardia en el hotel hasta que aparezca.

-Annie tu sabes lo que Candy piensa respecto a él.

-Y tú al igual que yo opinas que hay muchas cosas que no concuerdan; y sea como sea la situación creo que lo mínimo que Terry tendría que hacer es decirle las cosas de frente. Además él ignora que tuvieron un hijo y eso podría cambiar las cosas y más ahora que Candy regresará trayendo a Alex consigo. Terry tiene que saber. –Llegaron casi sin aliento a la recepción del lujoso hotel donde la compañía Stanford se hospedaba y preguntaron al joven encargado de la recepción, pero antes de que el despistado dependiente pudiera encontrar el nombre de Terry en la lista de huéspedes una melodiosa voz se lo impidió

-No se moleste joven, yo atiendo a las señoritas.

-¿Y usted es?-dijo Annie sorprendida dirigiéndose a la hermosa joven rubia que les dedicaba una amplia y bien ensayada sonrisa.

-¡Oh disculpen! Mi nombre es Susana Marlow, soy actriz de la compañía Stanford y, soy la prometida de Terry.

-¿Prometida?-dijeron Annie y Patty al unísono.

-Es un placer conocerlas. Supongo que son amigas de Terry, las amigas de Terry también son amigas mías y estaré gustosa de ayudarlas en lo que necesiten. ¿Son sus amigas o me equivoco?

-Fuimos compañeros de colegio.

-¡Oh ya veo! ¿Y quieren saludar a su ex compañero que se ha convertido en un actor famoso?

-De hecho, queríamos hablar con él de un asunto un poco más…trascendente.

-Pueden decírmelo a mí con toda confianza, Terry y yo no nos tenemos secretos, en ninguna relación de pareja deben existir los secretos.

-Preferiríamos hablarlo con él personalmente.

-Comprendo. Pero temo informarles que Terry es muy probable que regrese hasta altas horas de la madrugada, le encantan las fiestas y estar rodeado de admiradoras. A mí no me molesta, ya que pronto seré su esposa. Pero no creo que sea prudente que dos señoritas como ustedes anden solas exponiéndose hasta tan tarde.

-Es usted muy considerada. ¿Podría al menos hacernos un favor?

-Estaré encantada, ya les he dicho que las amigas de Terry también son mis amigas.

-¿Puede decirle que Annie Brither y Patricia O'Brien vinieron a buscarlo? Tenemos algo sumamente importante que decirle, puede hallarnos en esta dirección- le entrega una pequeña nota con su dirección.- En verdad es urgente.

-Se lo haré saber en cuanto lo vea. Ha sido un placer conocerlas, pero insisto, deberían marcharse antes de que oscurezca más.

Y dedicándoles una última y empalagosa sonrisa Susana dio por terminada la reunión, y antes de que Paty y Annie abandonaran por completo el vestíbulo del hotel, ella ya había arrojado la nota que contenía la dirección de Annie a la basura.

-¿Qué piensas Annie? ¿Crees que es verdad lo que nos dijo?

-No lo sé, pero esa mujer no me inspiró confianza.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Esperar. Si Terry no se presenta mañana en mi casa, quiere decir que tanto lo que Susana, como lo que Candy nos contó anteriormente ha sido verdad y que a Terry no le interesa saber nada de ella, y si es así, entonces Candy nunca sabrá que venimos a buscarlo ni de lo que nos hemos enterado.

Solo había habido dos verdades en el discurso de Susana. La primera era que efectivamente, después de la función había habido una fiesta, de la cual, Terry se había machado al poco rato, pero en la que como ave de mal agüero había aparecido Eliza Leagan. Con su habitual habilidad para enterarse de los rumores y tramar intrigas; prontamente se informó del interés que Susana sentía por Terry y decidió convertirse en su aliada. Sin ningún rodeo le informó que Candy (sí esa Candy) residía en Chicago y debía de evitar a toda costa que Terry y ella se vieran, que tal vez no se atreviera a aparecer ella directamente, pero que podría enviar a cualquiera de sus amigas en su representación y ella debía estar atenta, por lo cual Susana inmediatamente se marchó a hacer guardia en la recepción del hotel mientras formulaba la historia que contaría a Candy o a quien sea que apareciera por ahí. Al fin de cuentas actriz, confiaba en que su actuación hubiera sido lo suficientemente convincente para desanimarlas.

La segunda verdad fue que esa noche Terry no regresó a su hotel hasta que casi amanecía, pero la razón no tenía nada que ver con la juerga.

-¡Por Dios que no te entiendo Terry! –exclamó Nicolas Strauss, le dueño de la compañía Stanford cuando se enteró de las intenciones de Terry. Él joven actor le había pedido abandonar aquella insulsa fiesta dado que quería su opinión respecto a una "adquisición" que estaba interesado en hacer. Nicolas pensaba que con una adquisición Terry se refería a un cuadro, una escultura o alguna joya, nunca sospechó que su verdadera intención fuera adquirir una residencia de ocho habitaciones- ¡En Nueva York vives en un cuarto de azotea y quieres comprar esta casa que no piensas habitar!

-No por el momento, pero sé que la habitaré algún día…cuando finalmente la encuentre.


	30. Chapter 30

**Segunda Temporada-Capítulo 13- Encuentros accidentados.**

El Doctor Erick Mathews era un erudito en materia de salud, específicamente el área dedicada al estudio del cerebro humano. Considerado por sus colegas como un hombre adelantado a la época dado que sus investigaciones en un campo sumamente desconocido hasta el momento le habían ganado el respeto de toda la comunidad médica. Poseedor de un intelecto privilegiado, alma de filántropo y un profundo amor hacia su profesión lo convertían en rival y modelo del resto de galenos; pero él se sentía el ser humano más desdichado sobre la faz de la tierra.

Desde muy corta edad mostró indicios de una inteligencia superior, amigos y familiares le auguraban un futuro de éxitos y riquezas. Pero era Alice, la única que conocía el corazón caritativo del hombre que, después de ser amigos desde la infancia, terminó convirtiéndose en su prometido. Ella no se sorprendió cuando el optó por estudiar medicina, tampoco cuando en vez de ejercer en alguno de los caros y prestigiosos hospitales que se disputaban por él, decidiera hacerlo en la pueblos más necesitados, regalando su trabajo en muchas ocasiones. Su espíritu altruista lo llevó lejos de su hogar, incluso hasta el continente africano. Parecía que para Erick Mathews nunca sería suficiente ayuda la que él brindara y eso es algo que la gente contantemente le hacía hincapié a Alice. "Es un soñador", "nunca va a regresar", "se está acabando la poca herencia que sus padres le dejaron", "seguramente se habrá enamorado de alguien más". De alguien más no, pero de su profesión eso sí era cierto. Decidió confrontar a su prometido y éste recapacitó en que su novia había sido comprensiva hasta el límite de sus posibilidades.

Finalmente se casaron y establecieron. Todo iba bien hasta que la guerra comenzó. Él no lo mencionaba, pero Alice sabía que su esposo estaba pendiente de las noticias. Sufría y se horrorizaba al imaginar la cantidad de personas sufriendo NECESITABA AYUDAR, sin importarle la nacionalidad de quien necesitara la ayuda. Una vez más Alice mostró solidaridad para con su esposo y lo instó a marcharse, pero poco tiempo después de que lo hiciera, Alice descubrió que estaba embarazada; pero la guerra lo complica todo, especialmente la felicidad. Para cuando Erick recibió la carta donde su esposa le informaba del dichoso acontecimiento ya habían pasado varios meses. Intentó regresar tan pronto como le fue posible, aunque el viaje resultó complicado, para cuando llegó a su hogar ya era demasiado tarde.

Su mundo se vino abajo. Madre e hijo habían muerto, la causa, problemas con el embarazo. Un bebé prematuro y un parto difícil acabaron con la vida de su única familia, paradójicamente, los doctores no pudieron hacer nada. Tanto conocimiento, tanto talento, todo ese altruismo cuando no pudo ayudar a los que amaba. Comenzó a culparse, sintiéndose el mayor hipócrita que pudiera existir. Decidió abandonarlo todo, sus escasas posesiones, sus amistades y sobre todo su carrera, ya no le servía de nada. Fue hasta que topándose por casualidad con un antiguo profesor de medicina, éste lo animara a retomar el rumbo. Todo su esfuerzo y sacrificio, incluido la muerte de su esposa habría sido en vano si decidía claudicar. Estaba claro que tenía un propósito en esta vida pero tendría que seguir luchando para descubrirlo y le propuso algo que tal vez lo ayudaría. Resultaba que su antiguo profesor era el director del Hospital Saint Joseph; pronto se retiraría y aunque había varios candidatos detrás de dicha vacante, el no dudaría en proponer a su antiguo discípulo, ya que estaba seguro, haría un buen trabajo y traería mejoras a dicha institución.

Así fue como Erick Mathews terminó dirigiendo el hospital Saint Joseph. Su llegada causó revuelo en todo el personal; entre los demás doctores porque alegaban que su nombramiento era debido exclusivamente a influencias y no a mérito propio, y por su parte, muchas de las enfermeras estaban deslumbradas por el joven viudo y atractivo doctor. Él no prestaba atención a ningún comentario, negativo o positivo. Su reciente pérdida lo había insensibilizado por completo. Ya no soñaba con cambiar al mundo, simplemente se dedicaría a hacer su trabajo, no más, no menos. Sin interesarse ni involucrarse con ningún paciente o personal del hospital.

Aunque tampoco podía ser un antisocial y menos cuando una de sus primeras acciones como director era presentarse individualmente con todo el personal. En sus manos tenía un curioso archivo. Había el mismo número de notas reprobando la conducta de aquella enferma como alabando su trato para con los pacientes. Candice White Andrew. Parecía un caso muy particular. En el expediente también aparecía una carta aun dentro de su sobre, la cual suponía se trataba de una referencia personal. Estaba a punto de leerla cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Buenas tardes Doctor Mathews, mi nombre es Candice, pero puede llamarme Candy- dijo la guapa enfermara al entrar en su oficina, esbozando una encantadora sonrisa que fue capaz de despertar mecanismos hacía mucho tiempo olvidados en su atormentado corazón

-o-

-Espero haber causado una buena impresión.

Pensaba Candy mientras se dirigía a cambiarse para regresar a casa después de un pesado turno, el cual había terminado manteniendo una entrevista con el nuevo director del hospital. Se había sentido igual o más nerviosa que cuando solicitó entrar a estudiar. Y es que según muchas de sus compañeras y compañeros, el nuevo director tenía total libertad de despedir o contratar nuevo personal si así lo consideraba necesario.

Pero ella no creía tener que preocuparse por nada. La entrevista había transcurrido sin ninguna anomalía y además, el Doctor Mathews parecía ser una persona amable y comprometida con su trabajo. Era mucho más joven de lo que se podría esperar para alguien en su cargo, pero sobresalía a simple vista que era un hombre extremadamente listo, y muy guapo también. El único detalle que no cuadraba con aquel derroche de virtudes es que lucía triste, decepcionado, muy cansado para su edad. Pero aquello debía de ser algo lógico, dado que era viudo o al menos eso es lo que rumoraban.

Sumergida en tales reflexiones, Candy por poco es arrollada por la camilla que los paramédicos acababan de bajar de la ambulancia.

-¡Rápido! Accidente automovilístico grave. Paciente masculino de poco más de 20 años, inconsciente. Dos costillas fracturadas y múltiples heridas en todo el cuerpo. Posible hemorragia interna, necesita una transfusión de inmediato.

Con sus años de experiencia como enfermera, Candy ya no solía impresionarse al ver personas heridas o cubiertas de sangre. Pero verlo en aquella situación tan delicada le provocó un impulsivo deseo de ayudarlo, dejando de lado viejos rencores.

-o-

Albert estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Ya era de noche y desde hacía tres o cuatro horas que Candy debía haber llegado a casa. Cuando trabajaba turnos dobles o se demoraba por cualquier razón, siempre avisaba. Pero generalmente salía disparada por aquí su turno terminaba por el deseo de ver y estar con Alex.

¿Y si le ha pasado algo? No, no, eso ni pensarlo. En todo ese tiempo que llevaba compartiendo con Candy había llegado a desarrollar sentimientos profundos y sinceros por ella, aunque no tenía muy claro qué tipo de sentimientos eran. Primero gratitud por ser la única persona que le tendió la mano y con sus tiernos cuidados ayudó a sobrellevar su enfermedad; después admiración por su total entrega tanto en el rol de madre como de enfermera. En una total sinceridad, resultaba lógico sentir atracción por su personalidad magnética, alegre y una inminente belleza, ¿pero sentir amor por ella?

Lo que estaba seguro es que Candy le generaba un profundo deseo de protegerla, ayudarla y procurar su bienestar. Y eso era lo único que le preocupaba en esos momentos, saber si estaba bien. Aunque ir a buscarla al hospital era algo impensable; los problemas que le ocasionarían el que sus compañeros se enterasen que ella vivía con un hombre con el que no estaba unida por ningún lazo civil o familiar y que además ella tenía un hijo… podrían poner en entredicho su calidad moral y ética, aunque nada distaba más de la realidad.

Conforme pasaban las horas incrementaba su preocupación. Era casi media noche, Alex dormía pero él no podría hacer lo mismo hasta saber que Candy se encontraba sana y salva. Ir al hospital supondría un grave peligro, pero no tanto como el que correría Candy sola en la calle a esas horas de la noche. Sin detenerse a pensar, tomó a Alex dormido entre sus brazos y salió a buscarla.

La intervención había durado varias horas. Candy estaba exhausta, pero satisfecha consigo misma. A pesar de todos los insultos, amenazas y malos tratos que recibió por parte de Neal a lo largo de los años ella no dudó ni un instante en atenderlo sin importarle que su turno ya hubiese terminado. Proporcionó los datos de Neal para que pudieran avisar a su familia; la señora Leagan tampoco se había portado nada bien con ella, pero sabía, por experiencia propia, que no existe nada peor para una madre que ver a un hijo sufrir, y no deseó que el sufrimiento de la señora Leagan aumentara por la incertidumbre de desconocer el paradero de su hijo. Aún así deseaba irse antes de que cualquiera de los Leagan llegara al hospital. En todos los años que llevaba viviendo en Chicago, había intentando en la medida de sus posibilidades evitar encontrarse con Eliza o Neal, aunque estaba segura que Eliza la había estado observando entre las cortinas de la casa Andrew las pocas veces que ella había ido a visitar a sus amigos. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no tuvo tanta suerte.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¡Exijo ver a mi hijo! ¡Me han dicho que está aquí, que está mal herido! ¡Quiero verlo!- La señora Leagan irrumpió en la recepción del hospital Saint Joseph prorrumpiendo estruendosos gritos que sorprendieron a todo el personal que laboraba a esas horas de la noche, pero mayor fue la sorpresa de Eliza y Loise, la antigua compañera de colegio de Candy, cuando la vieron a ella vestida de enfermera- ¿Candy?

-Buenas noches señora Leagan.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Aquí trabajo.

-¿Tú mandaste a que nos avisaran?

-Así es señora. Supongo que quieren ver a Neal, pero solo puede pasar una persona a la vez.

-Pasaré yo. Dime la verdad, ¿cómo está?

-El accidente fue fuerte, pero ya está estable y se repondrá pronto. Su habitación es la 213, siga a esa enfermera ella lo llevará.

La señora Leagan partió inmediatamente, sin siquiera dar las gracias a Candy por la información, algunas costumbres jamás cambian. Como la costumbre de atormentar a todos con su lengua viperina que seguía bastante vigente en Eliza.

-¡Vaya! ¿Con qué ahora eres enfermera? Mucama, enfermera, sigues siendo la criada de los demás.

-También es un gusto verte Eliza- dijo Candy suspirando lentamente.

-Con razón Terry se olvidó de ti, y ahora que es un actor tan famoso, ni siquiera te ha de recordar.

-Es curioso, yo de Terry me quedé con el más bello recuerdo. – En ese momento, aquel recuerdo de carne y hueso comenzó a llamarle a todo pulmón.

-¡Mami! – No podía creerlo; Albert acababa de entrar al hospital cargando a Alex, quien al reconocerla esbozó una de sus hermosas sonrisas extendiéndole los brazos para que ella lo cargara.

-Albert, ¿qué hacen aquí?- ¿por qué ahora?, ¿por qué enfrente de Eliza?

-Candy estaba muy preocupado, pensé que te había pasado algo y no pude más, vine a preguntar si alguien sabía algo de ti.

-¿Mami? JAJAJA No puede ser, ¡pero claro, por eso fue que Terry te botó!

-¡Por favor Eliza te lo ruego no digas nada!

-¿Qué no diga nada? ¿a quién? ¿A este tipo? ¿Él es tu nueva víctima? ¡Oh Claro! Seguramente no perdiste el tiempo y encontraste quién se hiciera cargo de tu, "pecado" pero señor, lamento informarle que ese niño no es su hijo, si eso es lo que Candy le hizo creer. El parecido es increíble.

-¡Eliza detente!

-Para su información señorita, yo no soy el padre de este niño, pero lo quiero y lo defiendo como tal así que no voy a permitirle que lo insulte a él o a Candy.

-¡Insolente! Usted a mí no va a prohibirme nada. ¡No es más que un pobre diablo! Un delincuente seguramente. Estas horas de la noche y llevar gafas oscuras es de pésimo gusto, seguramente tendrá algo que esconder.

-Llevo gafas oscuras porque cuando la gente piensa que no la estás viendo es cuando muestra su verdadera cara, exactamente como lo está haciendo usted señorita.

-¡Vagabundo asqueroso!

-¡Albert por favor, tranquilízate, vámonos de aquí! –Albert dio la vuelta furioso y comenzó a caminar dando enormes zancadas con dirección a la calle, antes de seguirlo, Candy se dirigió a Eliza una vez más.

-Por favor Eliza, en verdad, te lo ruego, no digas ni una sola palabra de esto, a nadie. Te lo suplico.- y se marchó confiando en que Eliza comprendiera la gravedad de la situación.

-¡Santo Dios Eliza! Ese niño es…¿será hijo de Terry?

-Eso resulta evidente Loise.

-¿Y qué piensas?

-Pienso-exclamo Eliza luciendo una maquiavélica sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno- que ya es hora de que Terry se entere.

Facebook: KamyImaryOficial


	31. Chapter 31

**Segunda Temporada-Capítulo 14- Venganza**

-¡Qué asco! ¡Éste lugar es inmundo!

Era el tercer día de Neal internado en el hospital San Joseph, aunque el primero la había pasado inconsciente. Pero tan pronto como recuperó la conciencia, sacó a flote su peculiar personalidad. Constantes quejas, gritos y menosprecios hacia todo el personal del hospital y una evidente cobardía ante los procedimientos médicos por igual. No importaba que dijeran que aquel era el mejor hospital de Chicago y que él estuviera en el pabellón de primera clase, aquel lugar le parecía un refugio para indigentes. Habría preferido irse a su casa, que le contrataran una enferma a la cual poder maltratar a sus anchas. Ahí tenía que controlarse aunque sea un poco; todas esas brujas vestidas de blanco lo despreciaban y Neal sospechaba que disfrutaban atormentándolo mientras le realizaban las respectivas curaciones. En el hospital San Joseph todo era de segunda clase, comenzando por el personal.

-¡Buenos días Neal!, ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?- y para coronar el mal gusto de aquel lugar, acababa de aparecer en la habitación Candy, la huérfana cuidadora de caballos.

-¿Cómo puedo amanecer?, asqueado y harto de este mugriento hospital donde no me tratan como me merezco

-Neal no seas tan pesimista, este es uno de los mejores hospitales. Además tu madre y hermana estuvieron de acuerdo en que estarías mejor atendido aquí que en tu casa. Ahora quítate el pijama por favor.

-¿Qué?

-Desvístete para que pueda bañarte.

-Estás loca, no pienso desvestirme en frente de ti.

-Entonces cómo pretendes que te bañe. Vamos deja de comportarte como un niño y date prisa que tengo muchos otros pacientes que atender. No me mires así, en tu estado sería muy peligroso que te levantaras a ducharte, a los pacientes como tu se les da un baño de esponja y creí que te sentirías más cómodo si lo hacía yo a cualquier otra de las enfermeras, además de que ninguna de las otras chicas te soporta.

¡Qué humillación! Pero, Candy tenía razón. Varias costillas rotas, cadera lastimada y una pierna enyesada dificultaban gravemente la movilidad de Neal. De mala gana comenzó a quitarse la camisa, pero resultó contraproducente ya que no midió sus movimientos y el fuerte dolor en el costado lo hizo gritar.

-A ver te ayudaré.

Ella había traído consigo una vasija con agua caliente y una esponja; después de despojar a Neal de la camisa, comenzó a asearlo con sumo cuidado, empezando por su brazo derecho. A Neal eso le parecía tan denigrante, intentó distraer su mente enfocándola en algún objeto de la habitación, pero su búsqueda no arrojó frutos, al final, cuando Candy le tomó el otro brazo para continuar su aseo, dejó caer la vista sobre ella.

Realmente era la primera vez que Neal observaba a Candy con detenimiento, siempre la había considerado tan inferior que nunca logró caer en la cuenta que ella tenía unas facciones realmente lindas. Buscó en su memoria intentando recordar a aquella chiquilla que llegó hace años a su casa, quien terminó trabajando como mucama y durmiendo en el establo, era linda desde entonces. Después la adolescente de sonrisa coqueta correteando entre los terrenos del San Pablo, una joven bastante atractiva, a la que él tantas veces insultó, pero ahora, la mujer que tenía enfrente, era en verdad hermosa. Justo en ese momento ella levantó la mirada dedicándole una amplia sonrisa, gesto que sobresaltó a Neal temiendo que hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos.

-Inclínate un poco adelante, tengo que lavarte la espalda.

Esta ocasión Neal recordó moverse cuidadosamente, aunque solo logró inclinarse un poco. Candy tuvo que maniobrar para continuar con sus deberes hasta que la distancia entre ellos desapareció por completo. Neal no sabía si todos los pacientes disfrutaban tanto un baño de esponja, aún con el dolor de todas sus lesiones, pero Candy hacía su trabajo con tanta delicadeza que se sentía como un masaje. Poco a poco disfrutaba más la situación y es que el conjunto de cosas lo habían sumido en una grata relajación. Las manos de Candy frotándole la espalda, la cercanía de su cuerpo, su cabello rozándole la mejilla y una fragancia dulce brotaba de aquella alborotada cabellera rubia. Neal cerró los ojos decidido a dejarse consentir, pero solo consiguió que su imaginación volara a una velocidad proporcional al incremento en los latidos de su corazón. Se imaginó propinándole a Candy las mismas atenciones, y pensó que las sensaciones producidas por frotarle la espalda desnuda a ella debían de ser diez veces más placenteras que lo que él sentía en esos momentos. "Momento. Se trata de Candy, ¡DE CANDY!, la huérfana, la chica de tu establo, a la que siempre humillaste. No puedes estar sintiendo esto Neal".

-¡Basta!-Neal alejó violentamente a Candy derramándole toda el agua que ella había traído consigo

-¡Neal qué te ocurre!

-Lárgate, quiero estar solo.

-Nunca dejarás de ser un malcriado. – Y salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? No, no podía enamorarse. No de aquella huérfana, no de esa cualquiera.

-o-

-¡Excelente muchachos muy buen trabajo! Todo está quedando de maravilla. Tomen un receso de diez minutos y regresamos con la escena en el balcón, así que Terry te necesito concentrado.

Lo estaba; más que nunca. Ésta era la obra, ese era el papel, con el cual se daría a conocer a todo lo largo y ancho de la nación. Pero el resto de las personas le importaba un bledo, lo único que le importaba era que gracias a aquel papel seguramente Candy lo encontraría. Romeo y Julieta, cuántos recuerdos. El festival de mayo, cuando la besó por primera vez. Aquellas tardes lluviosas en Escocia, cuando solía leerle al lado de la chimenea, cuando, la tuvo en sus brazos…parecía tan lejano. Pero pronto estarían juntos nuevamente y aquello lo motivaba a dar lo mejor de sí sobre el escenario.

Lo que Terry nunca se detuvo a pensar, es que con el incremento de su fama, también se convertía en un blanco mucho más fácil de localizar para sus enemigos.

-Hola, Terrence.- Aquella odiosa voz.

-Eliza…Leagan…Mentiría si te digo que es un placer verte. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Debería darte gusto verme. Te tengo noticias y son sobre Candy.

-No creo tan buena voluntad de tu parte de haber venido hasta aquí solo para traerme saludos de Candy. Seguramente es otra de tus burlas o intrigas, las cuales me parecen sumamente infantiles y aburridas.

-No vine especialmente a verte, venimos por un regalo para la tía abuela Elroy, ella es fanática del teatro y mamá piensa obsequiarle las entradas para toda la temporada. Y estando aquí pensé que sería adecuado mencionarte lo que sé acerca de Candy, aunque me ofende sobremanera tu falta de confianza en mí, de todos modos te diré. La vi hace poco y hasta crucé un par de palabras con ella.

-¿En verdad la viste? ¿Dónde?

-Lo interesante no es dónde, sino como la vi. Está demasiado cambiada. Podría decir que hasta "bonita". La maternidad le sentó de maravilla.

-¿La...? ¿Qué es lo que dices Eliza?

-Que nuestra pequeña Candy se ha convertido en madre.

-No es cierto.

-Es cierto. Ahora es enfermera y trabaja en un hospital al cual Neal casualmente llegó por las lesiones sufridas en un accidente. Al principio cuando la vi pensé que llevaba al bebé a un cunero o algo así. Pero ella misma me confirmó que era su hijo.

-¿Cuántos años tiene el niño?- cabía la posibilidad…

-¿Años?, no, no, Terry, te digo que se trata de un bebé, apenas de brazos. 3 o 4 meses a lo mucho, sin ninguna gracia en particular si me lo preguntas.

-No te creo.

-¿No?, Louise también la vió.

-Es cierto

-Y Neal y mamá también, puedes preguntar. Curioseando en el hospital, corre el rumor que el padre del bebé es un Doctor muy prestigiado, pero desafortunadamente casado, por eso es que nadie sabe con certeza quién es el padre del niño.

-Mentira-Pero en su corazón ya estaba sembrada la duda, lacerándolo con un dolor indescriptible; cerró sus ojos tratando de alejar ese horrible pensamiento de su mente, pero solo logró que se escaparan las lágrimas que con tanto esfuerzo intentaba contener frente a Eliza.

-¿Lo del padre? No lo sé. Es solo un rumor, aunque es altamente probable. Pero que tiene un hijo eso si es verdad.

-¡Atenciónnn! ¡El descanso ha terminado reiniciaremos el ensayo de inmediato!

Que el ensayo y todo se fueran al demonio. Su mundo acababa de derrumbarse y lo único que quería era salir de ahí, desaparecer. Dio la vuelta sin decirle una sola palabra más a Eliza dirigiéndose a su camerino. Era mejor que nadie se atravesara en su camino sino quería ser embestido por la avasalladora locomotora de celos, dolor y rabia que era en aquellos momentos.

-Eliza creo que te has extralimitado- comentó Loise una vez que Terry se hubo marchado- Terry lucía muy afectado, debiste haberle dicho la verdad sobre la edad del niño.

-Silencio. Todo salió como lo esperaba. Te dije que algún día me las pagarías, Terry Grandchester.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!- apenas entra al camerino Terry comienza a destruirlo todo, carteles de la obra, mobiliario, incluso desgarra su propia ropa, que es parte del vestuario de la obra. Desearía arrancarse la piel y el corazón también- ¡No! ¡No nonono NOOOOOO! – Golpea el enorme espejo con ambas manos, observando el reflejo desfigurado de su propio rostro enardecido en los pocos pedazos que no cayeron al piso. Sus manos sangran, pero es incapaz de prestar atención al dolor físico- No puede ser cierto, Candy no puede tener un hijo…Candy es mía, solo mía, de nadie más. ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarme…olvidar lo que nos prometimos...y entregarte a otro hombre? Y yo buscándote todo este tiempo, ¡como un idiota!, esforzándome porque el día que nos volviéramos a ver tener algo que ofrecerte, esforzándome por ti, todo esto es por ti, y tú…revolcándote…

-¡Terry! ¡Terry tienes que salir, no podemos empezar sin ti!

El asistente de director llamaba a la puerta, evidentemente desesperado. ¿Pero qué podía importar una estúpida obra en esos momentos? A Terry ya no le importaba ni su vida misma-No…estoy...para nadie. – Las palabras apenas y salían entre sus apretados dientes.

-Que tonterías dices Terry. Tienes que salir en este momento si no el director…

-¡NO ESTOY PARA NADIEEEE!- El sonido de un objeto de cristal estrellándose a la altura de sus narices al otro lado de la puerta hizo que el joven asistente de director desistiera de su intento por entrar.

-¿Por Dios qué fue eso?

-Susana será mejor que te alejes, Terry está ahí adentro como enloquecido.

En ese momento se abre la puerta y Terry sale vuelto una fiera, su mirada echa chispas, suficiente para intimidar y alejar a cualquiera. Pero aun así, al intuir Susana sus intenciones de abandonar el lugar busca interponerse en su camino-Terry… Recibe como respuesta un fuerte empujón. -Apártate.

No le interesa nada, ni nadie. Salvo tal vez…vengarse.

Facebook: KamyImaryOficial


	32. Chapter 32

**Segunda Temporada-Capítulo 15- Un viaje desaventurado**

¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué es lo que pretendo hacer?, pero sobre todo, ¿cómo fue que me dejé convencer? Esas eran las interrogantes que Candy se formulaba mientras esperaba sentada mirando por la ventanilla aguardando a que el tren iniciara la marcha. Su destino, Nueva York, su objetivo…hablar con Terry (solo pensarlo la hacía estremecer); su principal instigador, Albert.

Desde aquel desafortunado encuentro con Eliza, Albert había comenzado a comportarse de forma un tanto extraña. Candy lo sentía frío, distante. Solía encerrarse en su habitación argumentando sufrir los dolores de cabeza que venía padeciendo desde el accidente. Ella no sabía si se trataba de simples excusas por evitarla o si su salud comenzaba a menguar nuevamente.

Pero después vinieron las cartas. Escribía muchas y a todas horas. Aunque siempre que ella intentaba acercarse, Albert tenía buen cuidado de que ella no pudiera leer el contenido ni destinatarios de dichas cartas, o simplemente se marchaba. Aquella situación era por demás extraña. Entre ellos jamás habían existido los secretos, al menos no en el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos.

-Albert, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Por supuesto pequeña.

-Has estado algo raro últimamente. ¿Hice algo que te molestara?

-Por supuesto que no Candy; además yo jamás podría enfadarme contigo.

-De todos modos quiero disculparme contigo; lo que Eliza dijo ese día fue… molesto y desagradable. A mi sus comentarios ya no me afectan, pero no debí permitir que te hablara de esa manera.

-No no Candy. Quien debe disculparse soy yo. Te causé problemas al ir a buscarte pero, lo hice porque estaba preocupado. Y lo que dijo esa chica no me molestó, es solo que…

-¿Qué?

-Esa chica, me hizo recordar a personas que conocí en mi vida anterior. Personas crueles, interesadas, falsas. Y las razones por las que decidí alejarme de esa vida.

-Albert…¡Eso quiere decir que al fin has recuperado la memoria!

-No lo sé Candy. No sé si en realidad son cosas que recuerdo o que simplemente creo recordar, pero sobre todo, no sé si quiero regresar a esa vida. Este tiempo contigo y con Alex ha sido maravilloso Candy. Aunque, hay otra cosa que Eliza dijo que es muy cierta. Yo no soy nadie en la vida de Alex.

-¡Albert cómo puedes decir eso!

-Shh. Al menos no formalmente, por eso Candy, quiero que me permitas el honor de ser su padrino.

-Albert…-no podría existir mejor candidato al cual confiar el bienestar físico y espiritual de su hijo- por supuesto, eso me haría inmensamente feliz.

-Perfecto. Ahora solo falta la autorización de Terry.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Esta no es una decisión que deba ser tomada de forma unilateral, ambos padres deben de estar de acuerdo y creo que deberías consultarlo con Terry.

-Debes estar bromeando. En vez de recuperar la memoria creo que la has vuelto a perder por completo, has olvidado todo lo que Terry me hizo.

-Estoy hablando muy en serio Candy. Y no he olvidado nada de lo que me relataste, pero siéndote honesto hay muchas cosas que no concuerdan. Además no te estoy diciendo que vayas a rogarle que regrese contigo, simplemente es tu deber informarle la existencia de Alex y mi intención de ser su padrino.

-Eso jamás. Me lo quitaría, además el no tiene ningún derecho…

-¿Y Alex no tiene derecho de saber quién es su padre? ¿No te duele cuando el observa a las familias paseando en el zoológico y te pregunta dónde está su padre? ¿Piensas seguir dándole evasivas toda su vida?

-Yo…

-¿A qué le tienes miedo Candy? Tú misma me has dicho que ya no amas a Terry, que no te interesa ni lo necesitas, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Que le confirmara que él jamás le amo. Porque por más que intentara convencer a Albert (y a ella misma) de que Terry ya no significaba nada en su vida, la verdad era que lo seguía amando y que jamás dejaría de hacerlo. El simple hecho de leer su nombre o ver alguna foto en los periódicos provocaba que su ritmo cardíaco se acelerara y su respiración de cortara. Tenerlo enfrente, hablar con él, enfrentar la realidad era sencillamente inconcebible. Pero Albert era muy insistente y a Candy se le agotaron las excusas cuando la fecha del estreno de Romeo y Julieta se cambió dos semanas después, coincidiendo con las vacaciones de ella. Albert llegó con un boleto en palco preferencial para la premier y asegurando haber hecho los arreglos necesarios para encargarse de Alex; y ahora se encontraba ahí, en el tren que la llevaría a Nueva York. Pensó en escribirle a Terry antes de ir, pero le faltó valor. Comenzó más de veinte veces una carta que nunca pudo terminar. Pero bueno, este era un asunto que debía ser tratado en persona, no tenía caso dar tantos rodeos.

Debía tranquilizarse. Albert tenía razón, todo se estaba acomodando como señal de que debían verse, incluso el hecho del retraso en la obra. Lo que Candy ignoraba era que el retardo en el estreno se debía a una tragedia que trastornaría su vida para siempre.

-o-

-No puedo dejar que hagas esto Terry. ¡Vas a cometer un gravísimo error!

-El único error que cometí fue aferrarme a la idea de que ella me quería.

-Sigo pensando en que deberías buscarla, hablar con ella.

-¡Se burló de mi, mamá! ¡Me olvidó! Y por eso la aborrezco. Para lo único que quisiera verla sería para matar con mis propias manos al sujeto con quien me traicionó…y a ella también.

-Eso es horrible hijo, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

-Sabes que es cierto.

-Pero aún así Terry, ¿casarte con Susana por despecho?

-No lo hago por despecho, lo hago porque se lo debo.

-Hijo, estás arruinando tu vida.

-Yo ya no tengo vida madre; ni sueños, ni esperanzas…y gracias a mí, Susana tampoco.

"Terry yo… yo te amo". Fueron las últimas palabras que Susana le dijo el día que fue a buscarlo para suplicarle que recapacitara y retomara los ensayos de la obra si no quería perder su papel protagónico. Aquella confesión de amor llevaba mucho tiempo gestándose en el corazón de la joven actriz, pero en ninguno de los escenarios románticos planteados en sus fantasías incluía el llevarla a cabo en aquel agujero de mala muerte en el que Terry llevaba embriagándose por dos días; ni tampoco la gélida respuesta de su parte "JAJAJAJAJA. ¿Y de qué demonios me sirve que tú me ames Susana? ¡Dímelo! Porque yo no le encuentro ningún beneficio ni me interesa hacerlo. No no no. Mejor ni te esfuerces, ve y díselo a algún otro idiota que te lo crea, porque yo jamás volveré a creer en la mentira mas asquerosa que pueda decir una mujer…un te amo. ¡Lárgate de aquí!"

Al tercer día los ensayos para Romeo y Julieta habían sido retomados. Después de intensas y acaloradas negociaciones con inversionistas y patrocinadores para posponer el estreno. El ambiente en los ensayos era sumamente tenso. El director de la obra pensaba que Terrence Grandchester era un completo idiota, incumplido y poco profesional, pero endemoniadamente bueno al momento de actuar. Su reemplazo era incapaz de transmitir la emoción y pasión que requería una obra teatral de esa envergadura. Aquello era un caos, gritos de director, costureros adecuando el vestuario, tramoyistas y utileros terminando de instalar la escenografía. Por eso nadie se percató de la presencia de Terry hasta que lo vieron plantado en medio del escenario.

-Miren es Terry.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-¡Por Dios qué peste! Viene completamente alcoholizado.

-Apenas y puede sostenerse en pie.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Terry? Tú decidiste abandonar esta obra y ya no eres bienvenido.

-Vengo a ensayar, ilustre director. Pensé que todos se alegrarían.

-Ya has causado suficientes problemas Terry no nos retrases más y vete inmediatamente.

-¿Irme? ¡Pero si yo soy Romeo! ¡JAJAJA! ¡Romeo! ¡El imbécil de Romeo que se enamora de una cara bonita! Que creyó haber encontrado el amor y ser correspondido. Hasta que se da cuenta que su Julieta no es más que una arpía falsa y mentirosa, y al descubrir su verdadero rostro, es peor que beber el veneno más amargo y corrosivo.

-Solo estás diciendo incoherencias, Grandchester. Vete de aquí antes de que mande a que te saquen a rastras.

-¡No me iré hasta que no se me de la ganaaaaaaaaaa!

El espectáculo que daban Terry y el director de la obra era escalofriante. La pelea se tornaba cada vez mas acalorada y todos los miembros de la compañía Stanford estaban siguiéndola detalle a detalle. Cuando las autoridades les pidieron que recrearan los hechos, nadie fue capaz de decir quién había dejado caer la enorme viga de acero desde las alturas. Tampoco pudieron explicar cuándo o de dónde había salido Susana, pero sobre todo, la fuerza y velocidad que ella protagonizó para quitar a Terry justo a tiempo logrando evitar que la viga le cayera encima, recibiendo ella todo el impacto del accidente.

Los doctores nada pudieron hacer, y tuvieron que amputarle la pierna.

-o-

_"__Si con mi mano indigna he profanado _

_tu santa efigie, sólo peco en eso: _

_mi boca, peregrino avergonzado, _

_suavizará el contacto con un beso."_

Terry estaba sencillamente increíble. Cada diálogo, cada palabra. Expresada con tanta pasión. Traían a la mente infinidad de recuerdos. Lo amaba, en verdad lo amaba, ni por un momento dejó de hacerlo. Debía de existir alguna explicación para todo el dolor del pasado. El ángel enamorado que brillaba en el escenario no podía ser el mismo muchacho frívolo y descorazonado que el Duque le había descrito años atrás. Deseaba pararse en ese momento y gritarle a todo pulmón en medio del teatro pletórico de asistentes "Terry, soy Candy. Tenemos un hijo, se llama Alex y es igual de bello que tú". Pero no podía hacer eso por más que lo deseara.

Decidió esperar. Más de dos horas llevaba aguardando en la puerta trasera del teatro, entre decenas de admiradoras y miembros de la prensa. La noche era fría y los nervios no la dejaban en paz. La espera se estaba tornando eterna y tormentosa, cuando finalmente, Terry apareció en la puerta.

Facebook: KamyImaryOficial


	33. Chapter 33

**Segunda Temporada-Capítulo 16- Pérdidas irremplazables.**

Ya no más. No más misterios, engaños ni mentiras. Siempre se había negado a ser quien era y a tomar las responsabilidades que le correspondían. Era como si hubiera renegado su vida, y hace un par de años estuvo a punto de perderla; y lo peor era que respecto a su salud, todavía no estaba muy seguro el panorama. Debía actuar de una vez por todas, aunque con las nuevas y trágicas noticias no estaba convencido de que fuera el momento indicado.

Los demás por el momento no importaban. Su principal preocupación era Candy, y por supuesto Alex. Deseaba que quedaran protegidos en todos los aspectos, asegurarse de que nadie nunca los volviera a molestar y que no tuvieran que pasar ninguna penuria más. Ahora que finalmente arreglara las cosas con Terry y se reconciliaran (porque estaba seguro que así sería) su felicidad sería completa. Pasarían a formar la familia que realmente eran… y él se quedaría solo. No había cabida para egoísmos en esos momentos. Candy era la persona más linda y dadivosa que había conocido, se merecía ser feliz más que cualquier otro, y su felicidad era Terry. ¿Cuándo regresaría? ¿En uno, dos días? O quizá nunca. ¿Por qué separarse ahora que volvían a estar juntos? Sí, probablemente ella ya no regresaría, quizá solo enviaran por Alex y nunca volvería verla. A lo mejor las cosas serían más fáciles de esa manera; le informaría de sus planes por medio de una carta y así evitaría la triste despedida. Aceptar el hecho de ya no verla todos los días, de no despertar con el sonido de su risa. Ya comenzaba a extrañar su presencia.

Fuertes golpes en la puerta interrumpieron los pensamientos noctámbulos de Albert.

-¿Quién es? – extraña hora para hacer una visita.

Nadie contestó, solo sollozos del otro lado de la puerta. Decidió abrir. Él era un hombre grande y corpulento, si se trataba de un ladrón no podría sorprenderlo y menos si se trataba de un ladrón que lloraba.

Pero resultó sorprendido cuando al abrir la puerta una enorme maraña de cabello rubio y desarreglado se abalanzó sobre él dando violentas sacudidas.

-¡Candy! ¿Candy qué te ha pasado? ¡Mira en qué estado vienes!-Pero Candy solo lloraba y temblaba de pies a cabeza, estaba fría, pálida y terriblemente afectada- ¡Candy por el amor de Dios contéstame me estás asustando! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Se casó…-las palabras fueron apenas audibles y completamente incomprensibles.

-¿Qué?

-¡Qué se casó! ¡Jamás le importé! ¡Nunca fue sincero conmigo! Y ahora…Terry se casó.

-¿Él te lo dijo? ¿Hablaste con él?

-No. Vi la obra y lo esperé afuera del teatro. Pero cuando salió los periodistas comenzaron a abalanzarse sobre él preguntándole cómo se sentía de ser recién casado y cómo estaba su esposa. No contestó, pero tampoco lo negó. Había muchas admiradoras esperándolo también y ellas comentaron que se había casado con una antigua compañera de teatro. Susana Marlow, o algo así. No quise saber más, regresé inmediatamente.

-Pero Candy se suponía que tú ibas a decirle que ustedes tienen un hijo.

-Si no le importo yo, ¿crees que le importará saber que Alex existe? Además soy yo la que no quiero volver a saber nada más de él, no quiero volver a verlo. ¡No lo necesito! Solo necesito a mi hijo y a ti en mi vida- y se abrazó a él con más fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en su ancho pecho buscando consuelo- Prométeme que nunca nos abandonarás Albert, promételo.

-Lo prometo Candy- dijo mientras colocaba un tierno beso en su frente, con el que deseaba expresarle que sacrificaría lo que fuera necesario con tal de verla feliz. Los planes podían esperar- Pequeña mía, me apena tanto ser yo el que deba de darte una noticia aún peor.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le pasó algo malo a mi hijo?

-No, Alex está bien. Se trata de Stear…

-o-

Un ataúd vacío con la bandera de los Estados Unidos cubriéndolo fue lo único con lo que pudieron rendir tributo a Allastor Corndwald. El avión en el que viajaba había caído al mar y su cuerpo jamás sería recuperado. El sonido de las gaitas le traía dolorosos recuerdos. La tía abuela Elroy llorando de forma desgarradora. Primero Anthony, ahora Stear. Rogaba desconsolada a Neal y Archie que tuvieron cuidado. Candy no pudo evitar sentir lástima por ella, aunque no le hubiera permitido asistir al funeral y al final tuvo que conformarse con verlo desde la reja del panteón.

Después de entierro había acordado reunirse con sus amigos, pero el ambiente en aquella casa era terrible. Paty estaba ausente, completamente devastada. Annie lloraba preocupada porque desde que regresaron Archie se había encerrado en su habitación negándose a hablar con nadie. Temía que pudiera cometer una locura y rogó a Candy que fuera a hablar con él.

-Archie. –nadie contesta- Archie, ¿puedo hablar contigo? Allá abajo todos están muy preocupados por ti. Deberías acompañarlos; sé que estás muy triste, pero los demás también lo estamos y tenemos que apoyarnos en este momento.

-¿Te digo algo Candy? –comenzó a hablar sin voltear a verla, seguía sentado en su escritorio con la vista a la ventana- Stear te amaba, siempre te amo. Solo que muy a su…estilo. En silencio. Conformándose simplemente con verte y alegrándose de saberte feliz.

-¿Por qué me dices eso Archie?

-Porque conociéndote probablemente jamás te diste cuenta. Pero es la verdad. Si él nunca te lo dijo es porque sabía que no tenía caso y porque simplemente no importaba. Él te amaba y ya. Y creo que de todos los que alguna vez estuvimos enamorados de ti fue él el que te amó de una forma más honesta, más pura, desinteresada, sin egoísmos. Porque así era Stear, bondadoso. Nunca le importaba si yo acaparaba los mejores obsequios que mis padres enviaban, nunca me echó en cara mi estúpida vanidad ni las innumerables veces que me burlé de sus inventos. ¡Y eran brillantes! Sí, nunca funcionaban pero las ideas eran brillantes. Jamás se lo dije; nunca le dije que era un genio, que era un gran hermano y mi mejor amigo. Qué lo admiraba y que quería ser como él. ¡Nunca le dije cuanto lo quería! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no he muerto yo? – Ver a Archie en ese estado, tan distinto al chico pulcro e inmaculado que generalmente era. Estaba tirado en piso, llorando. Parecía un niño pequeño haciendo una rabieta, si, una rabieta donde suplicaba que le regresaran a su hermano.

-No pienses eso ni por un momento. Tú estás vivo por una razón y tendrás que descubrir cuál es esa razón. Sé que ahora el dolor te ciega y no puedes pensar claramente, pero tienes que ser fuerte y hallar la resignación comprendiendo que por muy doloroso que sea Stear se ha ido sencillamente porque era su tiempo.

-Yo lo amaba Candy, era mi hermano.

-Por supuesto que lo amabas Archie, y él a ti también. No te sientas culpable ahora por alguna pequeña pelea o discusión entre ustedes o porque constantemente lo embromabas a causa de sus inventos, porque eso es algo que hacen los hermanos. Stear sabía que lo querías y que podías burlarte de él diez veces al día pero que jamás permitirías que alguien más lo molestara o lo lastimara.

-¡Morir así! Jamás voy a entender por qué se fue. Él era una persona tan noble, bondadosa. El conflictivo siempre fui yo. Él era el que detenía mis peleas y me hacía entrar en razón. Nunca fui capaz de imaginármelo en medio de la guerra. Me pregunto si, ¿se habrá arrepentido alguna vez? ¿Habrá querido regresar a casa? Y si fue así ¿por qué no lo hizo? ¿Por qué no volvió? Las cosas serían tan distintas.

Las palabras de la carta de Stear retumbaban en su cabeza. ¿Pero para qué atormentarlos más? Nadie se enteraría de lo que Stear le había confesado, era momento de buscar la paz, no las culpas. –Stear sentía que estaba cumpliendo con su deber, y debemos de respetar su decisión, aunque no podamos comprenderla.

Aquellas habían sido por mucho las peores vacaciones que había tenido. Pensó que regresar al trabajo lograría distraerla y despejar su mente. Realmente ansiaba comenzar a atender enfermos y sentirse útil. Pero descubrió que su primera actividad debía ser pasar a la oficina del Dr Mathews en calidad de urgente. ¿Qué querría el director? Esperaba que fueran buenas noticias, para variar.

Pero lo que Erick Mathews tenía que hablar con ella era que debía despedirla. No lo deseaba, porque le parecía que Candy era una excelente enfermera y una gran persona, pero la conversación sostenida poco después de que Candy saliera de vacaciones le hizo dudar de esa opinión.

-A sus órdenes Señorita Leagan.

-Doctor, quería preguntarle ¿si sabe realmente quién es Candy?

-No sé a qué se refiera exactamente señorita Leagan, pero para mí Candy es sencillamente una de las mejores enfermeras que tenemos en este hospital.

-Ya veo. Me refiero a qué tanto sabe de sus orígenes, de su pasado.

-Supongo que no tanto como usted, y me atrevo a pensar que ha venido a decírmelo. Así que le agradecería si dejáramos de lado los rodeos.

- ¡Vaya! Detecto en usted algo de hostilidad; bastante grosero de su parte considerando que he venido a hacerle un gran favor.

-Honestamente no veo cómo.

-Tengo entendido que usted es nuevo en el cargo, está aquí para implementar mejoras en este hospital.

-Está usted muy bien informada.

-Yo siempre lo estoy, a diferencia de usted. No creo que esas mejoras incluyan tener entre su personal a una enfermera que es una ladrona, sospechosa de asesinato y de moral corrompida.

-No entiendo. ¿Se refiere a Candy?

-Precisamente. Permítame contarle un poco acerca de ella. Para empezar Candy es huérfana, abandonada desde recién nacida en un orfanato donde la educación recibida solo les sirve para convertirlos en delincuentes, y Candy no fue la excepción. Cuando tenía 12 años llegó a mi casa para trabajar como sirvienta, desde el inicio dio problemas. Constantemente nos agredía a mi hermano y a mí; era revoltosa, mentirosa, grosera, en pocas palabras vulgar. Fueron en verdad unos años terribles. Mis padres se negaban a echarla a la calle, usted entenderá, por lástima, pero Candy siempre tuvo mucha envidia hacia mí, pero la situación se volvió intolerable cuando comenzó a robarme a mí y a mi madre. Tardamos en darnos cuenta, al principio eran cosas simples, muchas de ellas yo ya no las utilizaba, pero cuando comenzaron a desaparecer joyas valiosas no tuvimos dudas sobre quién era la culpable.

Desafortunadamente, ella siempre tiene un plan B. Antes de que pudiéramos despedirla, nos topamos con la sorpresa de que inexplicablemente había sido adoptada por la familia Andrew.

-Entonces, ¿Candy pertenece a su familia?

-¡Ella jamás pertenecerá a nuestra familia! Todavía muchos de los miembros nos preguntamos qué asquerosa treta utilizó para lograr ser adoptada. Conoció a Anthony Brown y lo acosaba como desesperada, aunque él nunca la tomó en serio. Anthony murió en un misterioso accidente, y únicamente Candy estaba presente. Eso vuelve inmediatamente sospechosa, por despecho creo yo, pero nunca pudimos probar nada.

Después fue a Londres, a estudiar en el mismo colegio donde yo lo hacía. Y ahí su nueva víctima, o al menos la principal, fue el hijo de un importante Duque. Se fugaba del colegio para verse en las noches con él y con otros chicos. Me ahorraré los detalles, son muy vulgares. Pero como resultado de ese comportamiento terminó embarazada, aunque, no logró comprometer al hijo del duque como ella planeaba desde el principio. Supongo que no pudo convencerlo de la paternidad de ese bebé. Regresó a América expulsada del colegio y repudiada por los Andrew.

-¡Vaya! Desconocía esa historia…aun así, ella parece haberse reformado. Es una persona de bien.

-No. Hay hábitos que nunca cambian. Ahora vive con otro hombre. Un delincuente, mucho mayor que ella. Doctor le digo esto porque es urgente que tome cartas en el asunto. Candy está completamente corrompida, no tiene escrúpulos. Y el sujeto que es su nuevo amante tampoco es un tipo de fiar. Podrían estar tramando algo contra algún compañero, o paciente o incluso usted corre peligro.

Lo más lógico sería hacer eso, despedirla. Pero no sin antes escuchar su versión de los hechos, tal vez todo se tratara de una mentira de la antipática señorita Leagan.

-Es cierto.

-¿Qué dices Candy?

-Que es cierto. Pero solo lo referente a que tengo un hijo y vivo con una persona.

-¿Por qué mentiste?

-Yo jamás he mentido, Doctor Mathews. Lo de mi hijo estaba explicado en una carta en mi expediente y respecto a con quien vivo, considero que no es de incumbencia mi vida privada.

-¿Él es el padre de tu hijo?

-No. El padre de Alex es una persona que no vale la pena mencionar. Pero no me malentienda, mi hijo es producto del amor, de un amor en el cual yo no fui correspondida, pero no por eso menos puro. Alex es lo mejor que me ha pasado y no cambiaría tenerlo ni por un segundo.

Respecto a Albert, es solo un amigo. Un gran amigo que me ayudado innumerables veces en el pasado, y ahora que el me necesita lo menos que puedo hacer es brindarle la mano. Está enfermo, pero no tiene dinero y por eso lo echaron de este hospital sin importar que fuera de él. Continúa recuperándose aunque los dolores de cabeza persisten y su memoria sigue mal desde el accidente.

-Candy yo… te comprendo pero, debes tener en cuenta que este un hospital muy prestigiado y no podemos…

-Doctor, yo amo mi trabajo, amo ser enfermera y ayudar a los demás. Y soy consciente de que este es un gran hospital, pero ningún trabajo, por excelente que sea me hará negar a mi hijo o darle la espalda a un amigo. Y no se preocupe Doctor, entiendo su posición. Si tengo irme, lo haré, pero saldré adelante antes lo he hecho, sobre todo porque tengo a mi hijo a mi lado y ese es mi motor.

-Candy. No quiero que pienses que soy un insensible, créeme, sé que no se cambiaría nada por la posibilidad de tener un hijo, y puede venir cuando quieras.

-¿En verdad?

-Bueno, no digo que lo traigas mientras realizas tus turnos, sencillamente que, no hay necesidad de que seas tan discreta. Tener un hijo no es un pecado, es una bendición. Pero el que sí me gustaría que viniera pronto es tu amigo, creo que su caso representa un reto interesante medicamente hablando y pudiera ayudarlo. Sin cobrarle por supuesto.

-Doctor Mathews.. en verdad…usted es…-antes de terminar la frase ya lo tenía rodeándole el cuello en un abrazo sincero y espontáneo que lo tomó por sorpresa.

-No tiene nada que agradecer Candy, solo, no hagas que me arrepienta de esta decisión.

Y a lo largo del siguiente año el Doctor Mathews no tuvo una sola queja sobre el desempeño de Candy. Mejoraba continuamente en su trabajo y se le veía mucho más feliz desde que Albert y Alex comenzaron a visitarla en el hospital.

Mary-Jane finalmente se retiraba, aunque evitaba cualquier tipo de emotiva despedida, el hospital entero le organizó una fiesta sorpresa en su honor. Al terminar el festejo el Doctor Mathews volvió a llamar a Candy a su oficina. Pero esta vez el tema de conversación fue mucho mejor. La estaba considerando, junto con otras dos enfermeras, para ocupara el lugar de Mary-Jane. Eso significaba un honor, sobre todo porque Candy era la que contaba con menos experiencia. Necesitaba evaluar a las distintas candidatas por medio de pruebas y la suya sería ir a Florida para entregar unos documentos al director de aquel hospital y auxiliarlo en lo necesario.

Partió a dicha encomienda acompañada de su hijo. Como tenía que esperar los resultados que le enviarían de vuelta al Doctor Mathews, eso le dio mucho tiempo libre para llevar al pequeño Alex a disfrutar de aquellos hermosos y cálidos paisajes. Alex se divertía como un loco y Candy se regocijaba viendo a su amado hijo disfrutar el paisaje. Se sentía tan feliz, completa, realizada. Al fin su vida estaba tomando la estabilidad que tanto había añorado y nada podría arrebatársela.

Al término de la semana debieron regresar a casa. El director de aquel hospital le comentó que junto con los resultados incluía una carta dirigida al Doctor Mathews donde la recomendaba ampliamente. Eso le dio a Candy muchas esperanzas de lograr conseguir el puesto, aunque ella no era ambiciosa sabía que ascender a jefa de enfermeras abría un mundo de mejores oportunidades para Alex, sobre todo ahora que pronto comenzaría la escuela. Y por supuesto, ayudarle a Albert a conseguir el mejor tratamiento.

Comenzaba a formar castillos en el aire mientras esperaba el tren que la llevaría de regreso a casa. Una pareja de ancianos tomaron asiento cerca de donde se encontraban Candy y Alex. Pero el pobre anciano comenzó a sentirse mal, parecía un ataque al corazón. Candy inmediatamente acudió a auxiliarle, afortunadamente el hombre logró estabilizarse, alguien llamó a una ambulancia y lo continuarían atendiendo en un hospital cercano. Un par de minutos duró su distracción, pero cuando volteó, su hijo ya no estaba.

Un mar de personas pasaban de un lado a otro casi atropellándolo, pero nadie le prestaba atención. Había caminado en busca de una tienda de dulces, pero cuando se dio cuenta se había alejado demasiado y no veía a su madre por ningún lado. Nunca había estado tan asustado en toda su corta vida.

-Hola pequeño. ¿Te encuentras bien?-Un hombre le hablaba, eso lo asustó aún mas-¿Y bien? ¿No me vas a contestar, o es qué acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones?

-Mi mamá…..mi mamá me ha dicho que no debo de hablar con extraños.

-Mmmm es un buen consejo. Qué te parece si para dejar de ser extraños y que puedas contarme que te ocurre, nos presentamos. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Terrence Alexander, señor. Pero todos me dicen Alex.

-Qué curioso, yo también me llamo así…

Facebook: KamyImaryOficial


	34. Chapter 34

_Tercera temporada_

_Las vidas de Candy y Terry parecen estar más separadas que nunca. Él viviendo en el asombroso mundo de Broadway mientras que ella consolida su carrera y demuestra su devoción por ayudar a las personas necesitadas, ambos pensando que el otro ya lo olvidó. Sin embargo, Alex representa un vínculo demasiado fuerte entre ambos y un encuentro aparentemente casual podría sacudir la vida aparentemente ya encaminada de cada uno trayendo a floto sentimientos enterrados, pero nunca olvidados_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Tercera Temporada-Capítulo 1- ¿Casualidad o destino?**_

Y bien, ahí estaba. El afamado Terrence Grandchester, sentado en un compartimiento de primera clase del ferrocarril que lo llevaría con destino a unas merecidas vacaciones en Florida, acompañado de su bella y siempre comprensiva esposa Susana Marlow. ¡Basura! Últimamente Terry sentía que era ajeno a su propia vida, más bien le parecía como un guion teatral mal escrito o alguna aduladora reseña en el periódico.

Era cierto. Su carrera actoral no podía ir mejor, Romeo y Julieta, su primer gran protagónico había sido un rotundo éxito. Tuvieron que alargar la temporada varias veces que pasó casi un año completo sobre el escenario.

-¡Extraordinario! ¡Simplemente extraordinario! –Gritaba alegremente Nicolas Strauss, el dueño de la compañía Stanford- Estoy casi seguro que el público habría continuado viniendo de haber alargado la temporada una vez más. Pero es mejor así, dejarlos con ganas de más, dejarlos con ganas de ti.

Terry sonreía al ver los ademanes exageradamente teatrales con los que "Sir Nicolas", como le apodaban dentro de la compañía, imprimía mayor énfasis a sus palabras en la reunión que sostuvieron unos días antes de partir.

-Pero ahora debes concentrarte en lo que sigue, toma- y arrojó a Terry un grueso libreto, una sola palabra aparecía en la portada: "Otelo"

-¡Te quiero en el protagónico! Sé que estás listo. El director vuelve a ser Jeremy algo, y aunque no le simpatizas, está de acuerdo en que serías el mejor candidato. Pero aun así insiste en que deberás de hacer audición y que las oportunidades sean iguales para todos. Bah, tonterías. Tómalo como una simple formalidad. Pero quiero que tengas el papel bien estudiado para cuando te llame a audicionar. ¿Qué te parece? Qué gran personaje es Otelo, ¿no?

-Otelo…-al pasar los dedos sobre la portada del libreto, inevitablemente, una oleada de recuerdos acudió a su mente- Otelo es un deschavetado

-¿Pero qué tonterías dices Terry?

-Nada. No me hagas caso. Y no te preocupes, comenzaré a estudiarlo de inmediato.

-No hombre, tampoco es para tanto. Te quiero listo, pero también te quiero descansado. ¿No piensas salir de vacaciones a algún sitio?

-No lo sé. Susana insiste…bueno en realidad es su madre la que insiste más, en que deberíamos de realizar un viaje, solo Susana y yo, aunque la verdad es que no tengo muchos ánimos.

-Vele el lado positivo. Al menos te librarías de tu suegra unos cuantos días.

-Jajajaja. Tienes razón, no había pensado en eso.

-¿Las cosas siguen mal entre ustedes?

-Tan mal como siempre han estado.

Pero la verdad es que las cosas en su matrimonio estaban peor. Al principio Terry intentó poner de su parte para al menos lograr encariñarse con Susana. Procuró estar pendiente de su salud, atenderla. Pero su suegra, la señora Marlow jamás lo permitió.

La madre de Susana era una persona en verdad asfixiante. Nunca parecía cansarse de repetir el hecho de que su hija siempre padeció una frágil salud, las terribles noches en vela que pasó con la incertidumbre de saber si Susana viviría al otro día o no, y recalcar que ella era la única capacitada para cuidarla. Pero la sobreprotección de la señora Marlow llegaba a tal punto de atentar contra la felicidad de su propia hija.

Cuando Susana por fin abandonó el hospital, después de la operación donde su pierna fue amputada y pasar varias semanas en recuperación, las recomendaciones de los doctores incluían, además de dieta y curaciones especiales, tratar de mantenerla en un ambiente tan estéril como fuera posible, con el fin de evitar el brote de alguna infección dado que sus heridas aun no cicatrizaban por completo. Estas instrucciones la señora Marlow las tomó demasiado enserio, instaurando una serie de drásticas medidas, la primera de ellas, y aún contra las protestas y llanto de la propia Susana, era que "No le parecía prudente que Terry compartiera el mismo cuarto con Susana durante su convalecencia"; ella debía de ser quien acompañara a su hija todas las noches para estar al pendiente de cualquier necesidad que esta pudiera tener, aunque ello significara pasar interminables noches sin dormir.

A Terry el hecho de no compartir habitación con su "esposa" era algo que no le molestaba, de hecho, lo aliviaba. Desde que Susana se hallaba en el hospital, constantemente rondaba por su cabeza la interrogante respecto cómo lograr, una vez que ella estuviera en casa, demostrarle cariño, amor, ¿deseo? Pero aun así y como una forma de aliviarle la carga de trabajo a su suegra, sugirió inocentemente la posibilidad de contratar una enfermera para encargarse de Susana. Esta proposición ofendió gravemente a la Señora Marlow, dejando en claro una vez más, que según su muy particular criterio, todos los demás eran unos completos imbéciles en lo que refería a atender a su hija, incluyéndolo a él.

El resto de las medidas salubres iban desde una exagerada limpieza, no usar calzado dentro de la casa, altas medidas de higiene en la preparación de alimentos, hasta confrontar a Terry cada vez que éste decidía encender un cigarrillo (vicio que retomó desde el día en que se casó con Susana). La mayoría de los empleados de la casa sentía animadversión por la señora Marlow, debido a que los forzaba repetir sus labores inclusive dos o tres veces hasta quedar satisfecha, los regañaba frecuentemente y se quejaba de ellos sin ningún recato. Todos excepto Miriam, una joven de raza negra quien había empezado a trabajar en la casa dentro de la cocina, pero que, inexplicablemente, rápidamente fue ganándose la confianza de Susana y de su madre convirtiéndose en la mucama personal de la joven. El resto de la servidumbre no congeniaba con Miriam, a decir verdad le temían. Murmuraban que la joven practicaba la brujería y otras artes oscuras; esto a Terry le parecían tonterías derivadas de prejuicios dado los orígenes étnicos de la chica, pero aun así tampoco confiaba en ella y evitaba ingerir cualquiera de los alimentos o bebidas que Susana ocasionalmente le invitaba a tomar a su habitación y que él estaba seguro, eran preparados por Miriam. A pesar de todo, jamás pensó en despedir a la joven, ya que ella se había convertido realmente en la única amiga de Susana. Al principio varias de las compañeras y amigas de su época en teatro iban a visitarla para estar enteradas de la evolución en su salud, pero sobre todo, por que deseaban saber cómo era la maravillosa vida de casada con Terry Grandchester. Pero Susana nunca pudo ocultar su tristeza, y pronto se le acabaron los inventos y excusas con los que sobrellevar la farsa matrimonial, hasta que optó por ya no recibir visitas. Pasaba los días encerrada en su habitación, generalmente acompañada de su madre o mucama, probablemente urgiendo algún nuevo plan para lograr acercarse a Terry. Entre ellos hablaban muy poco, solo cuestiones relacionadas a la casa o para informarle sobre otra ausencia. Las pocas veces que Terry la veía siempre estaba leyendo una vez más Romeo y Julieta, la obra que ella jamás llegó a protagonizar.

Con todo esto Terry comenzó a sentirse extraño y ajeno en su propia casa, pero además del teatro, no tenía otro lugar a donde ir. Así que frecuentemente hallaba alguna falla o una posible mejora en su actuación y, apoyado por el director de la obra quien era un tipo sumamente perfeccionista, pasaban largas jornadas de trabajo que se extendían mas allá de media noche corrigiendo los supuestos errores, no importándole si la escena en cuestión lo incluía únicamente a él o a diez de sus compañeros, aún contra las protestas de estos.

Después aparecieron las fiestas. Desde simples reuniones sociales, hasta grandes banquetes en selectos salones y restaurantes, a las que Nicolas Strauss recalcaba siempre la importancia de que Terry asistiera, afirmando que en esas fiestas encontraría, además de otros actores y directores teatrales, empresarios, banqueros, petroleros, en fin, gente de negocios potenciales inversionistas en la industria del teatro, y entablar relaciones con ellos cobraba mayor relevancia ahora que Romeo y Julieta comenzaría su gira por varias ciudades del país.

Efectivamente, tal cual como mencionó Nicolas, Terry conoció a muchas personalidades entablando contactos importantes para el futuro de su carrera. Pero con esto, otro selecto grupo de personas llegó a su vida. Las admiradoras. Mujeres solteras, casadas, viudas o divorciadas demasiado dispuestas a entregarse al objeto de su adoración, la nueva estrella teatral en ascenso; sin que éste tuviera que realizar el menor esfuerzo en conquistarlas. El ambiente, la soledad, el alcohol, el despecho, pero sobre todo la fácil disposición que estas mujeres presentaban, llevó a Terry a entablar varios turbios y clandestinos seudo romances con distintas admiradoras, cuyo nombre no recordaba ni siquiera de la mitad de ellas.

Aunque muchas de esas mujeres eran realmente bellas, y algunas parecían estar sinceramente enamoradas de él, en ninguno de esos encuentros Terry fue capaz de entregarse realmente. Nunca pudo sentir ese amor y esa magia de las noches de infinita pasión vividas al lado de Candy.

Candy. Ese era su verdadero problema, no la había olvidado, ni siquiera logró arrancarla de su corazón. Pese a su coraje, pese a su enojo, aun sintiéndose traicionado, al poco tiempo desistió de su intento por llegar a odiarla. Nunca sería capaz de odiar a una persona que era puro amor. Cada vez le agradaba menos el hombre en que se estaba convirtiendo. Un hombre frívolo, sin escrúpulos, infiel, incapaz de demostrar afecto, y aunque no llegaba imaginar cómo sería el hombre que conquistó el corazón de Candy, haciendo que ella lo olvidara, algo le hacía suponer que debía de ser mejor persona de lo que era él en esos momentos. Pero todas esas ideas no atenuaban su sufrimiento, seguía doliendo, demasiado.

Hubo cosas que nunca tuvo el valor de hacer. Volvió a fumar, pero aun así conservaba la vieja armónica que Candy le obsequiara con el propósito de que eliminara su horrendo vicio. Seguía portando el anillo con el sello de la familia Grandchester, y aunque todos pensaban que lo hacía por orgullo familiar, la realidad era que lo portaba por recordar su promesa, una promesa que estaba más allá de su propia voluntad. "Juraste amar a una sola mujer el resto de tu vida, estoy incapacitado para generar ese sentimiento una vez más" parecía decirle la voz de su olvidado y atormentado corazón.

Y la verdad es que Terry dejó de sentir muchas cosas. Dejó de sentir compasión por las lágrimas de Susana en cada uno de los intentos fallidos que esta tenía por buscar un gesto de ternura de su parte, dejó de sentir vergüenza ante los constantes gritos de su suegra reclamándole su falta de cariño y los frecuentes rumores de aventuras extramaritales que giraban en torno de él. Dejó de ser él. Vivía únicamente a través de sus personajes. En el escenario era luz, era magia, era todo pasión (continuaba inspirándose en Candy). Pero al bajar, era un ser gris y taciturno.

"Jamás entenderé por qué te casaste", era la pregunta retórica que constantemente le elaboraban su madre y el director de la compañía. Eleonor generalmente lo hacía en tono de reclamo, y Nicolas expresando lo absurdo que le parecía dicha decisión. La verdad, él también se lo preguntaba. Aunque al principio supuestamente fue por agradecimiento y compasión hacia Susana, de nada había servido. ¡Vaya agradecimiento! Un esposo que no compartía el lecho con ella, que se ausentaba casi todas las noches y en ocasiones por varios días, que simplemente no la amaba. ¿Se había casado por despecho, por venganza? Qué cobarde. Además cómo si a Candy le importara, ella seguramente debía de ser feliz con su hijo y con el padre de éste. ¿Entonces por qué se casó? ¿Por angustia?, ¿por miedo a la soledad?, ¿por rencor? O simplemente…

-¡Por imbécil!

-¿Qué dijiste Terry?

-¿Qué? No, nada. Solo estaba repasando el libreto de la nueva obra- tal parecía que la última parte de sus pensamientos la había expresado en voz alta, llegando a oídos de Susana.

-Estoy segura que lo harás estupendamente.

Todo el viaje habían permanecido callados sentados uno frente al otro. Terry, con la vista perdida en el paisaje y absorto en sus pensamientos, y ella, acomodándose inconsciente y nerviosamente la falda de su vestido con el afán de evitar dejar al descubierto la prótesis que recientemente le colocaran en la pierna amputada. Esa fue otro de los argumentos para hacer el viaje. Supuestamente la prótesis, además de brindarle mayor movilidad e independencia, le generaría confianza y seguridad en ella misma. Terry tenía sus dudas. A Susana le gustaba ser dependiente y, respecto a la confianza… Susana siempre era objeto de las miradas de la gente en dos momentos diferentes. Primero, hombres, mujeres e incluso niños volteaban a verla para apreciar su delicada y frágil belleza. Poseía un rostro verdaderamente hermoso, y su expresión permanentemente triste la hacían resaltar esas lindas facciones. Pero al caminar, se hacía evidente su condición y entonces las miradas originalmente de asombro se transformaban en expresiones de pena y lástima por la chica. Y ella caminaba entre todos esos curiosos con la vista baja y generalmente con alguna lágrima rodando por sus mejillas.

Aún con la prótesis, era necesario que utilizara un bastón para ayudarse a caminar, y aunque efectivamente era mucho más práctica que la silla de ruedas o unas muletas, al carecer de articulaciones como una pierna real, su caminado resultaba bastante rígido y antinatural. Terry pensaba, sin el menor ápice de sensibilidad, que Susana lucía como una frágil marioneta de madera.

-Estoy muy emocionada por este viaje Terry-Susana aprovechó las primeras palabras pronunciadas por Terry para intentar entablar una conversación- Estoy segura que esto nos ayudará para mejorar nuestra relación y cuando regresemos a casa, todo estará bien.

-No deberías ilusionarte en vano, Susana.

-No lo hago. Solo creo que ahora que estemos lejos de todos, que tú ya no tienes la presión de tanto trabajo y que yo al fin estoy bien de salud podemos…podemos empezar de nuevo, si fundamos nuestro matrimonio en nuevas bases podríamos ser muy felices. Yo te amo y sé que si tú intentas poner de tu parte para olvidar y tratar de…

-Señor, Señora, lamento importunarlos pero vengo a informarles que dentro de 10 minutos arribaremos por fin a nuestro destino. Un empleado vendrá por su equipaje, y nuevamente gracias por viajar con nosotros.

La llegada del empleado del ferrocarril, para alivio de Terry, cortó el febril y fantasioso discurso de Susana. Aun no llegaban, y el comenzaba a arrepentirse seriamente de haber aceptado ese viaje.

-o-

-No veo al chófer por ningún lado. Supongo que no debe tardar- Acababan de descender en la plataforma de la estación de ferrocarriles de Florida

-Llegamos antes de lo esperado. Quisiera aprovechar para pasar al tocador a refrescarme un poco del viaje.

-Ve. Te espero- y se sentó en una banca cercana dispuesto a encender un cigarrillo. Pero al ver que Susana no se movía decidió indagar- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada…es solo que. Nunca voy a ningún sitio yo sola. Siempre me acompañan mi madre o Miriam.

-¿Y no se supone que para eso es la prótesis? ¿Para que puedas moverte libremente tú sola? Mira Susana si crees que necesitas tanto a tu madre o a Miriam será mejor que regresemos a casa porque así esto no va a funcionar.

-No, no, no será necesario. Tienes razón mi amor. Espera aquí en seguida vuelvo. – y se marchó cojeando entre la multitud.

Sus ganas de fumar aumentaron. E hizo el intento de encender su cigarrillo por segunda ocasión, pero en el instante justo en el que se disponía a hacerlo algo llamó su atención. A escasos metros de donde él se encontraba, un pequeño permanecía de pie, inmóvil, observando con ojos asustados a los viajeros que pasaban velozmente a su lado casi atropellándolo. Nadie parecía percatarse del pequeño, excepto Terry. ¿Estaría perdido? El niño aparentaba tener apenas uno años, demasiado joven para estar solo en una estación del ferrocarril. Aunque por otro lado, tal vez estuviera mendingando, había visto a limosneros utilizar incluso a recién nacidos para pedir dinero. No, eso no era posible. Ciertamente sus ropas eran modestas, pero el niño estaba perfectamente pulcro y arreglado. Ninguna madre que se preocupara tanto por el arreglo personal de su hijo lo dejaría solo exponiéndolo. Definitivamente ese niño estaba perdido.

"Pero ese no es mi problema". Nunca antes un niño había llamado la atención de Terry, ni siquiera sus medios hermanos, ni ningún otro que pudiera recordar. Decidió ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, suficiente tenía con eso, pero sin proponérselo, había comenzado a caminar en dirección del pequeño. Algo en ese niño le resultaba llamativo y extrañamente familiar.

-Hola pequeño. ¿Te encuentras bien?

El niño levantó la vista clavando sus oscuros ojos en el rostro de Terry, con una mirada tierna y profunda. El corazón de Terry se estremeció al ver esos ojos, seguía sin podérselo explicar, preguntándose de dónde conocía a ese niño, y por qué lo conocía. Optó por seguir investigando.

-¿Y bien? ¿No me vas a contestar, o es qué acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones?

-Mi mamá…..mi mamá me ha dicho que no debo de hablar con extraños.

-Mmmm es un buen consejo. Qué te parece si para dejar de ser extraños y que puedas contarme qué te ocurre, nos presentamos. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Terrence Alexander, señor. Pero todos me dicen Alex.

-Qué curioso, yo también me llamo así- extendió la mano para formalizar la presentación con su pequeño amigo-Mi nombre es Terrence Greum, pero puedes llamarme Terry-y aun sujetando la mano del niño, bajó quedando en cuclillas a la misma altura del pequeño- Perfecto, ahora que ya nos conocemos dime, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿dónde están tus padres?

-No lo sé- y su voz se quebró, Alex comenzó a hablar de forma acelerada temiendo que el llanto apareciera en cualquier momento impidiéndole terminar su relato- Venía con mi mami, ella es enfermera ¿sabe?, trabaja en el hospital San Joseph, de Chicago, pero venimos a Florida porque tenía que entregarle unos documentos a un médico de aquí. Estábamos esperando el tren para regresar a casa, cuando un señor, un abuelo, que también esperaba el tren comenzó a enfermarse, mami corrió a ayudarlo. Yo estaba viendo, pero de repente las personas comenzaron a llegar y no me dejaban ver. Voltee y vi una tienda donde vendían golosinas, me acerqué a mirar, pero después vi otra un poco más lejos. Cuando volví a voltear, mi mami ya no estaba….

Alex ya no pudo terminar, sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas, era valiente, aun no lloraba, pero clavaba la mirada en Terry como suplicando consuelo, parecía que en cualquier momento se lanzaría a sus brazos prorrumpiendo en sonoro llanto. Y Terry creía que si lo hacía él le iba a corresponder. Tenía razón era un niño pequeño, su dicción aun correspondía a un niño de su edad, algo mimado, pero se expresaba correctamente y con un vocabulario bastante amplio. Ahora que lo tenía más cerca era capaz de apreciar sus rasgos, se trataba de un niño bastante bello, ojos y cabello oscuros, piel blanca, nariz y barbilla afiladas. ¿Era solo su imaginación, o a quien le recordaba era a él mismo en su infancia? Tenía ganas de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo limitándose a poner una mano sobre su hombro en un intento por consolarlo.

-Tranquilízate Alex, iremos a buscar a tu mamá.

-¡No!

-¿No?, ¿acaso no quieres encontrar a tu madre?

-¡No!...digo…si, pero, mi mamá siempre me ha dicho que si algún día me perdía tenía que quedarme quieto en el mismo lugar y que ella me encontraría.

-Ya veo. Otro buen consejo de tu madre. Está bien, te acompañaré aquí hasta que tu mamá venga por ti, pero dime Alex, ¿cómo es ella?, para reconocerla y hacerle señales de que estás aquí si la veo.

-Oh eso será fácil. Mi mami es muy linda. Tiene largo cabello rubio, piel blanca y toda la cara cubierta de pecas.

-Estoy seguro que es muy linda, me recuerda a alguien que conocí hace tiempo.

-O-

-¡Aaalexxxxxx!, ¡Alexxxx!

Candy se hallaba al borde de la histeria. Cuando terminó de atender al anciano que estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto, dos oficiales de la estación llegaron por él para llevarlo a un hospital cercano. Pero al voltear Alex ya no estaba. Comenzó a buscarlo llamándolo por su nombre, pero a cada paso que daba sin encontrarlo sus gritos aumentaban de nivel. "Tranquilízate, si caes en la desesperación no podrás encontrarlo", se repetía una y otra vez mientras mordía sus uñas e intentaba contener las lágrimas.

-¡Alex!, ¡Alex! Por favor señor estoy buscando a mi hijo. Señora ¿no ha visto a un niño pequeño?, lleva puesto un traje café y tiene ojos muy grandes- Candy preguntaba a todos los viajeros, algunos se detenían amablemente a contestarle, otros pasaban de largo sin siquiera mirarla. Una locomotora hizo sonar su silbato."Deberíamos de estar abordando el tren ahora mismo. ¿Y si Alex ya abordó? No, no dejarían subir solo a un niño tan pequeño. Por favor Dios mío ayúdame".

De repente lo vio, a lo lejos Alex estaba charlando con un hombre cuyo rostro quedaba oculto por el niño. Quién era el hombre no le importaba, Candy corrió al encuentro con su hijo hasta caer de rodillas junto a él haciéndolo girar bruscamente y estrujándolo en sus brazos.

-¡Alex!

-¡Mami!-lo abrazó fuertemente por un instante para después tomarlo por los hombros y comenzar a reprenderlo. Alex estaba asustado y ella lloraba.

-¿Alex por qué te fuiste? ¡Te he dicho mil veces que siempre tienes que quedarte cerca de mí! Me preocupé mucho, ¡no me vuelvas a hacer esto!

-Lo siento mami, es que, comencé caminar y cuando me di cuenta no supe como regresar. ¡Pero éste señor me ayudó!

-Muchas gracias señor por….-Finalmente había volteado a ver al hombre que platicaba con su hijo cuando ella llegó. Pero al reconocerlo, no pudo continuar hablando, su respiración se había detenido y su corazón palpitaba violentamente ante la impresión causada al ver frente a frente el rostro boquiabierto que la miraba igualmente sorprendido.

-¿Candy…?

Facebook: KamyImaryOficial


	36. Chapter 36

_**Tercera Temporada-Capítulo 2.- Una horrible pesadilla. **_

-Todo tiene que salir perfecto…perfecto.

Esta era la oportunidad que Susana había estado esperando. Ella y Terry, solos. Lejos de todo. Del teatro, de sus "admiradoras". De su propia madre y su sobreprotección, de su suegra y su evidente rechazo, de los fantasmas del pasado. Eso es lo que en realidad deseaba, alejarlo de una vez por todas de sus recuerdos. Porque no hacía falta que se lo dijera, él la seguía recordando.

Para cualquier persona lógica, el hecho de que ella lo hubiera olvidado, rehecho su vida y faltado a la promesa que se hicieron serían motivos suficientes para dejar de amarla, pero no para Terry. Estaba obsesionado, la idolatraba; aferrándose al pasado idealizando un romance casi infantil que no le permitía pensar en su presente ni en su futuro. "Tal vez…tal vez le hace falta verla, y así despertará", pensaba Susana con frecuencia, creyendo en la posibilidad de que si Terry veía con sus propios ojos a su amor juvenil en los brazos de otro, probablemente con su belleza ya menguada por el paso de los años, sumergida en una vida rutinaria e insípida, muy distinta a la que él vivía, el encanto por ella terminaría. ¿Qué sabía de ella? Solo lo que Terry le contó y si él nunca pudo encontrarla, su suerte no tendría por qué ser diferente. Pero Eliza Leagan podía ayudarla. Ambas se conocían y un presentimiento le hacía suponer que si le explicaba cuáles eran sus intenciones Eliza no se negaría.

El plan sonaba práctico y efectivo, aunque, por otro lado, podría resultar contraproducente. ¿Qué tal si al reencontrarse renacían en ellos sentimientos del pasado? Ella probablemente estaría al tanto de las noticias en torno suyo, consciente de su fama y éxito, tonta si lo dejaba ir nuevamente. Y con el nivel de embrutecimiento que Terry aun sentía por ella, sería capaz de aceptarla de nuevo con los brazos abiertos sin importarle nada. Y entonces habría puesto todo en bandeja de plata para que se fuera con…"ella". Siempre procuraba no utilizar su nombre, incluso en sus propios pensamientos, creía que con esto evitaba convertirla en un peligro real.

Aunque nunca llegó a concretar su plan, continuó albergando curiosidad y deseos por conocerla. Por saber si era tan especial como contaban, si su belleza presentaba batalla contra la propia, pero sobre todo deseaba preguntarle ¿qué fue lo que hizo para enamorarlo en aquellas vacaciones? Tal vez algo pudiera servirle para lograr en Terry el mismo efecto en estas vacaciones. En fin, siempre es mejor conocer al enemigo.

Echó agua en su nuca, arregló su pelo, levantó el rostro y respiró hondo. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en focalizar toda su energía, como le habían enseñado en sus estudios de teatro. Este era su momento, únicamente suyo, de ningún fantasma; y saldría a triunfar. Algún día la conocería, de eso estaba segura, pero cuando ese día llegara solo la miraría para darse cuenta de que…ella, nunca había representado una amenaza.

Cuidado con lo que se desea, porque la vida siempre te lo concede, mas no necesariamente en el tiempo ni en la forma que tú lo esperas.

El buen ánimo a Susana le duró muy poco. Al salir del cuarto de baño para reunirse con Terry la escena que contempló le resultó horrorosamente extraña y al mismo tiempo terriblemente familiar. Como esas pesadillas de la infancia que crees haber olvidado, pero que inesperadamente algún detalle cotidiano es capaz de recrearla con exagerado realismo.

Terry estaba de pie frente a una mujer que parecía petrificada, cuya expresión revelaba sorpresa. Él también lucía sorprendido, pero le hablaba con una sonrisa en los labios y mirándola tiernamente. Eso ya era suficientemente desconcertante; y para coronar dicha escena, ambos sostenían por un brazo a un pequeño niño, quien inexplicablemente guardaba una semejanza casi idéntica con él. Parecían una pintura retratando a una familia, y fue entonces cuando su peor pesadilla cobró vida, una pesadilla tan profundamente enterrada en su subconsciente que creía no haber tenido puesto que nunca consideró siquiera esa posibilidad. Pero en ese instante lo comprendió todo y un grito de terror brotó de su pecho.

-¡TERRYYYYY!

-o-

-¿Candy…?

Increíble. Era Candy. Después de tantos años, después de tanto buscarla, la había encontrado por casualidad en esa estación junto con… ¿ese pequeño era?…El cerebro de Terry se esforzaba por trabajar lo más rápido posible, pero la impresión de verla había sido tan grande que no lograba coordinar una sola idea. Cientos de veces imaginó este encuentro, y ahora que finalmente ocurría no era capaz siquiera de pensar con claridad.

-Vámonos Alex-Candy hizo el intento por levantarse asiendo fuertemente al pequeño por un brazo, pero Terry lo impidió sujetándolo del otro brazo.

-No Candy espera, ¿él es, es tu hijo?

-¡Si ella es mi mami! Te dije que era muy linda. Mami, él también se llama como yo, Terrence, pero le gusta que le digan Terry.

-Alex…vámonos.

-No Candy, no se irán. _Porque yo no lo permitiré_- pensó, al fin lograba pensar, y una idea, que se parecía más a un deseo comenzaba a tomar forma en su cabeza, haciéndolo sonreír.

-¡TERRYYYY!

El grito de Susana rompió el encanto trayéndole de vuelta a su realidad, recordándole con quién y por qué se hallaba en ese sitio. Susana corría hacia él de una forma que la hacía lucir grotesca debido a su incapacidad, pero sobre todo, a la desesperación de la que había caído presa. _Ella sabía. _

Solo un par de metros duró su loca carrera, antes de caer de manera aparatosa al suelo de la estación. Un súbito ataque de caballerosidad (o humanidad) invadió la mente de Terry, transformándose en un débil intento por socorrer a Susana. Pero en ese instante de incertidumbre aflojó un poco el brazo con el que sostenía a Alex; Candy aprovechó el descuido para salir huyendo junto con su hijo.

-¡Candy noo!

-¡Terryyy!

-¡Maldita sea!- volteó nuevamente a ver a Susana que yacía en el piso estirando su mano hacia él en clara solicitud de auxilio. El espectáculo no había pasado desapercibido entre los viajeros y algunas personas se estaban acercando prontamente a asistir a la joven minusválida, cuya pierna falsa había quedado al descubierto. "Prioridades". Era simple, a Susana la ayudarían pero a Candy nadie la detendría si no lo hacía él mismo. Sin pensarlo dos veces emprendió la carrera a toda velocidad dejando atrás a una dolida Susana que lloraba repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez.

Fueron solo un par de segundos de distracción, pero en ese tiempo Candy ya le sacaba una ventaja considerable (_"Siempre ha corrido como un demonio")_, aun teniendo en cuenta que cargaba una pesada maleta y llevaba a Alex prácticamente a rastras mientras el pequeño continuaba con la vista clavada detrás suyo. Terry luchaba por avanzar entre un mar de personas, baúles y demás equipaje. Topándose con centenares de codos que se enterraban en la costillas y rostros indignados de viajeros atropellados durante su frenética carrera.

-¡Alex!

-¡Mamá, es el señor que me ayudó! Quiero decir, es Terry. Mamá detente me está llamando.

-Alex sigue corriendo no te detengas.

-¡Pero mamá!, no le di las gracias por ayudarme.

-¡Hijo obedéceme o perderemos el tren!

En situaciones normales Alex nunca habría pensado en desobedecer a su madre, ya no digamos en hacer una rabieta ni nada que se le pareciera. Pero esa no era una situación normal. Aquel hombre que se había portado tan amable con él seguía corriendo detrás suyo gritando su nombre luciendo muy desesperado; además su madre actuaba de una forma muy extraña, una voz en su interior le decía que ella le ocultaba algo y eso no le gustaba. Alex ignoraba que esa voz era la voz de la intuición, y la intuición es los niños es un sentimiento más poderoso que en los adultos al que rara vez pasan por alto. En esta ocasión su intuición lo llevó a detenerse.

Se habían detenido. Estaban prácticamente a su alcance, unos pasos más y…una mujer se había atravesado en su camino. Una de las tantas viajeras que caminaban por la estación. Terry logró frenar apenas centímetros antes de impactarla en su enorme vientre de embarazada, aún así el susto la llevó a perder el equilibrio y habría caído al piso si Terry no lo evita. El esposo de aquella mujer comenzó a gritarle como un loco, y con justa razón ya que por culpa de Terry la futura madre y el bebé habían estado en riesgo. Dos escándalos en aquella estación provocados por el mismo hombre. Los curiosos comenzaron a acercarse y Terry impotente observó a través de la muchedumbre a Candy cargando al pequeño Alex como si fuera un bulto, mientras éste pataleaba porque no quería marcharse y como llegaron justo a tiempo para abordar el tren que ya partía.

-"Chicago, San Joseph", "Chicago, San Joseph", "Chicago, San Joseph"-repetía una y otra vez mientras volvía sobre sus pasos con dirección a las taquillas. En el camino se topó con Susana que había ido a alcanzarlo.

-¡Terry!

-"Chicago, San Joseph", "Chicago, San Joseph", "Chicago, San Joseph"

-Terry ¿qué está sucediendo?- el tono de voz de Susana era desesperado.

-Esa era Candy, y estaba con su hijo

-¡Pero tú ya sabías que ella tenía un hijo!

-¡NO! Lo que yo sabía es que ella tenía un hijo de apenas un año, año y medio por lo mucho a estas alturas. Pero ese niño es mucho mayor, tanto como el tiempo que llevamos separados, se llama como yo y…Cabe la posibilidad…Estoy seguro…-prefirió guardarse para sí sus ilusiones- ¡Estoy seguro que me mintieron, en muchas cosas! Y apuesto que a ella también. El hecho es que necesito averiguar la verdad, ¡de inmediato! Tengo que ir a Chicago.

-¡Pero Terry hemos planeado estas vacaciones por meses!

-Y yo a ella la he estado buscando por años, ¿si entiendes? Tengo que actuar rápidamente antes de volverla a perder.

-¡Pero yo no me quiero ir!- lloraba como niño haciendo rabieta, ya estaban en la fila de la ventanilla y la gente volteaba a verlos.

-Perfecto, entonces quédate. El hotel y todo lo demás está pagado, de cualquier manera te dejaré dinero y cuando quieras regresar enviaré a tu madre por ti. ¡Por qué demora tanto en avanzar esta maldita fila!- aún quedaban tres personas comprando boletos para que el pasara

-¡Tú no puedes abandonarme aquí para salir corriendo detrás de ella! ¡Yo soy tu esposa, tu deber es permanecer a mi lado!

Terry no le prestaba atención, estaba enfrascado en una negociación con dos hombres que estaban delante de él en la fila intentando persuadirlos de que lo dejaran pasar primero-Caballeros, esto es una emergencia, le daré veinte dólares a cada uno si me dejan pasar antes a comprar mi tiquete.

-¡Veinte dólares, por supuesto! –respondieron ambos hombres dejando pasar a Terry con ademanes ceremoniales, Susana seguía caminando junto a él jalando la manga de su chaqueta en un desesperado intento por llamar su atención.

-El siguiente tren para Chicago por favor.

-Ese era el último señor. Generalmente hay dos corridas más pero hoy han sido canceladas por mantenimiento en las locomotoras. Tendrá que aguardar hasta mañana a medio día.

-¡Mierda!- por un momento Susana tuvo la ingenua esperanza de que Terry volteara y con una sonrisa le dijera "Bueno, lo intenté, pero tal parece que el destino se empeña en que no sea así, quedémonos a disfrutar las vacaciones"; pero Terry no parecía dispuesto a desistir tan fácilmente- ¿Y para Nueva York?

-¿Nueva York?- preguntaron Susana y el encargado de la taquilla al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, sí, a Nueva York ¿no me entendió? ¡Lo más pronto posible!

-Terry no te entiendo, primero querías ir a Chicago ¿ahora quieres regresar a Nueva York?

-Tal vez sea mejor así. Necesito arreglar algunas cosas, hablar con mi madre. Sí, será mejor así-Terry hablaba más consigo mismo que con Susana.

-Señor tiene suerte, hay un tren que sale dentro de quince minutos pero…

-¡Perfecto! Deme un billete.

-¡Terry tu no me puedes abandonar aquí!

-¡Entonces ven conmigo! Así podrás quedarte cómodamente bajo el cuidado de tu madre.

-Pero yo…

-¡Susana te vas o te quedas!

-Señor…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Quería comentarle que solo hay pasajes disponibles en la clase económica

-¿Te vas o te quedas?

Facebook: KamyImaryOficial


	37. Chapter 37

_**Tercera Temporada-Capítulo 3- La sangre llama**_

-¿Sigue molesto contigo?

-No quiso hablarme en todo el camino.

Alex dormía profundamente después del ajetreado y accidentado viaje junto con su madre, y en el que inesperadamente conociera finalmente a su padre. Candy y Albert lo observaban desde el umbral de la puerta, ella, mordiéndose el labio y frunciendo el ceño preocupada por la reacción de tan emocional de su hijo. Albert lo miraba pensativo, con una sonrisa en los labios que irremediablemente terminó convirtiéndose en sonora carcajada.

-¡Albert no te rías! En verdad estoy preocupada, Alex jamás… jamás se había enfadado así conmigo.

-Jaja. Lo siento, pero, la verdad es que te lo mereces Candy. Algo que los niños no pueden soportar es que sus padres le mientan y tú llevas mucho tiempo ocultándole la verdad. Debiste haber aprovechado la oportunidad y hablar con Terry de una buena vez.

-No era tan sencillo.

-Claro que sí. Terry él es tu hijo, Alex, él es tu padre. ¿Ves? ¿Simple no?

-Ya te dije que iba con…con su esposa.

-Y aún así no le importó salir corriendo detrás de ustedes. ¿Tú por qué crees?

-No lo sé, curiosidad tal vez.

-Intenta engañarte a ti Candy, porque no logras engañar a nadie más. Lo único seguro, es que Terry no se quedará cruzado de brazos.

-o-

-¡Un hijo! Terry eso quiere decir que ese es hijo es…

Eleonor Baker fue incapaz de disimular su emoción. A pesar de que Terry le pidiera de la forma más atenta que conservara la calma y evitara hacer suposiciones hasta estar seguros, apenas su primogénito le relatara los acontecimientos ocurridos en su fugaz encuentro con Candy y con su… Pero a Terry también le costaba trabajo disimular su alegría. Hacía acopio de sus mejores tablas actorales para que sus palabras sonaran tranquilas y despreocupadas, restándole importancia a la situación, pero la perspectiva de reencontrarse con su amor y tener una familia lo hacían sentir con mucha ilusión.

-Es una posibilidad. La verdad es que se parece mucho a mí.

-¿Qué edad tiene?

-No lo sé. Uno años, tal vez. Te dije que no pude conversar mucho con él.

-Pero eso quiere decir que esa tal Eliza te mintió, te dijo que el niño era más pequeño…pero si no es así… ¡es porque ese niño es tu hijo!

-¡No lo sé! Y eso es lo que me está matando. Si no es mi hijo, significa que Candy me olvidó más pronto de lo que yo imaginaba, pero, si es que –el solo recordar al pequeño le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro- si es que Alex en realidad es mi hijo, temo que…pienso en lo que ella, la imagen que tendrá de mí, lo horrible que le habrá dicho mi padre. Es que, mamá, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijo?, ¿por qué huyó cuando nos vimos? Pero si resulta que no es mi hijo, no lo podré soportar.

-Claro que es tu hijo. Jamás creí que Candy te hubiera olvidado. Además Terry, hay algo que no te he dicho y te pido perdón, solo es que no estaba segura y tú te encontrabas tan mal en aquel entonces que no quise darte falsas ilusiones.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mira-Eleonor sacó del cajón de su escritorio un pequeño objeto, colocándolo en la mano de su hijo.

-Es… es el anillo que yo le di a Candy el día que nos casamos.

-Si amor, el mismo. Hace varios años lo recuperé de un tipo ordinario, encargado de un modesto hotel. Me contó que una chica rubia llegó una noche buscando refugio para ella y…para su pequeño hijo. No tenía dinero y lo único que pudo dar como pago por dejarla pasar ahí un par de noches fue este anillo, aunque para ella significaba mucho. Le exigí a aquel sujeto que me diera más información, algún lugar donde buscarla o siquiera su nombre, pero ella jamás regresó. Mi amor tú en ese entonces te encontrabas devastado, que no quise preocuparte más hasta confirmar que se trataba de ella.

-Entonces tu en verdad crees que…

-Estoy segura. Mi corazón, mi corazón de abuela me lo dice. ¡Oh Santo Dios, Terry soy abuela! –Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su bello rostro- y tú eres papá amor, mi pequeño Terry es padre.

Terry parecía no poder contener por mucho tiempo más sus emociones. La alegría, el miedo, la incertidumbre, el rencor hacia su padre, todos esos sentimientos corrían desbocadamente en su mente y corazón, repitiéndose constantemente que debía permanecer, sereno, con la cabeza tranquila, actuar calmadamente, pero la alegría de saberse, o al menos, creerse padre era más grande que su propia voluntad.

-No, no, no quiero apresurarme. Tengo que actuar con mucho cuidado.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Marchar inmediatamente a Chicago. Solo quise pasar a informarte, arreglar algunas cosas y parto mañana mismo.

-Iré contigo.

-¿En serio? ¿No estás próxima a iniciar temporada?

-No me importa. Que empiecen sin mí de ser necesario. Muero de ganas de conocer al que estoy segura es mi nieto.

-Gracias mamá. ¿Necesitas que envíe a alguien que te ayude con el viaje o alguna otra cosa?

-No Terry. Nos veremos allá.

-De acuerdo. Me voy.

-Terry…

-Dime.

-¿Qué dice Susana a todo esto?

Susana. Susana nunca decía mucho. Permaneció callada todo el viaje de regreso a Nueva York, ni siquiera se quejó de que éste haya sido terriblemente incomodo para ella por viajar en clase económica, permaneció con la cabeza baja, sentada frente a Terry observando por el rabillo del ojos como él miraba desesperado, estrujándose las manos, deseando que la locomotora viajara a mayor velocidad. Cuando al fin llegaron a su casa, Susana inmediatamente marchó hacia su habitación, y su madre corrió tras ella al intuir que algo andaba mal, motivo por el cual regresaron tan pronto del viaje. Menos de 10 minutos fue el tiempo suficiente para que su hija le relatara lo ocurrido y la señora Marlow saliera convertida en una fiera dispuesta a encarar a Terry, quien, adelantándose a su reacción, se había encerrado en el despacho para instruirle a su ama de llaves acerca de su próximo viaje y ordenar que todo estuviera listo para llegar a su casa en Chicago, al despedir al ama de llaves, la señora Marlow intentó entrar pero ella se lo impidió por orden expresa de Terry, aun así su suegra no desistió. Aporreó la puerta durante un par de horas más gritando improperios a todo pulmón.

De regreso de la visita a su madre el espectáculo se repitió. Su suegra lo esperaba desde el recibidor "Canalla", "Inmoral" "¡No puedes tratar así a mi hija!", era algunos de los alegatos preferidos de la Señora Marlow. Pero Terry no la escuchaba. Volvió a encerrarse en su despacho de una forma tan precipitada que por poco y asesta un fuerte portazo en las narices a su propia suegra; se había servido una vaso de whiskey, el cual apoyaba contra su frente (nunca un trago le había durado tanto tiempo) con la vista pérdida, intentaba poner en orden sus ideas recordando palabra por palabra lo dicho por su…"Mi hijo…¿realmente se trata de mi hijo? El parecido es demasiado, se llama Terrence. La edad, concuerda, es mucho mayor de lo que Eliza me dijo; pero Eliza es capaz de haber sabido la verdad y retorcerla con el único propósito de atormentarme, ¡y vaya que lo consiguió! A menos que Candy tenga otro hijo más pequeño, pero eso no quita la posibilidad de que Alex sea mío. No, no. El niño no mencionó a un hermano, ni siquiera un padre. Tiene que ser mi hijo estoy seguro. Pero es lógico pensar que ella está enojada conmigo, mi padre debió de haberle dicho mentiras, prohibirle que me informara de la existencia del niño, tal vez ya sabe que me casé y piensa que la olvidé…tantas cosas, debo de saber, tengo que averiguar".

Reflexionando acerca de cómo y cuándo debía actuar llegó el amanecer, y el ama de llaves llamó a la puerta para avisarle que el cochero estaba aguardando sus instrucciones. Por fin hora de marcharse y enfrentarse en búsqueda de la verdad, de una verdad que podría proporcionarle la mayor de las alegrías o una profunda decepción. No, no. No era momento para pensar en esas cosas, su indecisión mal información y carácter arrebatado lo habían llevado a cometer sendos errores en el pasado. Esta vez, esta vez todo sería diferente.

¿Debía despedirse de Susana? ¿Qué decirle? Que esperaba sinceramente nunca regresar. Eso sería sincero, pero también terriblemente cruel. ¿Irse sin decir una palabra? Eso lo haría sentir como un ladrón en su propia casa. Era mejor afrentarlo y dejarle bien en claro a Susana (y a su madre) cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Le sorprendió ver luz en el cuarto de Susana, pero le sorprendió más lo que encontró adentro.

-Susana…¿qué significa esto?- Susana, su madre, y Miriam a mucama estaban vestidas y arregladas con varias maletas en el cuarto.

-No sé de qué te sorprendes, soy tu esposa, mi deber es acompañarte, y eso pienso hacer.

Facebook: KamyImaryOficial


	38. Chapter 38

_**Tercera Temporada-Capítulo 4-Alianzas**_

-¡Excelente Candy! Has hecho un gran trabajo. Además el director del hospital de Florida ha enviado una carta elogiándote ampliamente.

-Yo no creo haber hecho gran cosa, Doctor Mathews.

-Te equivocas Candy, esta fue una prueba muy importante. Algunas personas son incapaces de manejarse en situaciones que involucren hablar con gente de alto rango, y la jefa de enfermeras constantemente debe de estar en comunicación con directivos de éste y otros hospitales, necesitamos una persona con el temple adecuado para ese puesto. Te perfilas como una muy buena candidata Candy.

-Muchas gracias Doctor- pero la sonrisa que Candy esbozaba no correspondía a la felicidad que se esforzaba en proyectar- ¿Alguna otra cosa que quiera decirme director?

"Sí, y llevo mucho tiempo cuestionándome cómo hacerlo. Quiero decirte que te admiro y respeto. Admiro como siempre te esfuerzas por dar el cien en cada uno de los aspectos de tu vida, como te partes en pedazos por nunca descuidar tu trabajo, pero sobre todo por siempre estar pendiente de tu hijo. Admiro tu coraje, por defender tus principios y a tus amigos. Admiro tu capacidad de seguir sonriendo a pesar de haber sufrido tanto. Admiro tu belleza; física, pero sobre todo la de espíritu. Que me agrada pasar tiempo contigo, compartir la pasión por nuestra profesión, escucharte hablar de tus sueños y como siempre éstos giran en torno de tu hijo. Que despiertas en mí sentimientos que creía muertos hace mucho tiempo…que simplemente creo haberme enamorado de ti, y quiero pedirte una oportunidad de…conocernos en otro plano. Lograr demostrarte que mi interés en ti es sincero y honesto, mi interés en ustedes. Pero sobre todo, lograr mostrarte que el amor puede ser muy distinto a la experiencia dolora que tú has vivido"

-No Candy, eso es todo por el momento.

-De acuerdo Dr Mathews, entonces nos vemos después.

"No, no es que me falte el valor, sencillamente no es el momento ni el lugar apropiado para hablar de esto" Se repetía a sí mismo el joven doctor. Llevaba tiempo madurando la idea de confesarle a Candy sus sentimientos, pero pensaba que su cargo como director en el hospital y la posibilidad de que ella llegara a convertirse en Jefa de Enfermeras lo tenía en medio de una situación algo incómoda. No quería que Candy se sintiera intimidada o condicionada a aceptar su proposición amorosa a cambio de un ascenso en su carrera. "No, eso nunca". O que los demás miembros del hospital pensaran que su nombramiento correspondía a intereses personales y no a la capacidad de Candy como enfermera. Y esos comentarios ya habían surgido, pareciera que todos los empleados del hospital se habían percatado de la predilección que sentía el director por su enfermera, todos menos Candy. "Será mejor esperar a que se decida quien tendrá el cargo" Además, ese día Candy estaba muy rara, demasiado distraída.

-Candy…¡CANDY! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Qué?...este…voy a darle al Sr. Flemintong su medicamento.

-¿A sí? Mira, claramente en las indicaciones el doctor dijo que había que administrarle su antibiótico y esto que ibas a darle es un analgésico. Estará muy tranquilo, pero la infección seguirá extendiéndosele.

-¡Ohh! Gracias por advertirme Flamy.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Desde que regresaste has estado sumamente distraída. ¿Qué, las vacaciones no fueron suficientes y sigues soñando con las playas de Florida?

-Flamy sabes perfectamente que no se trataron de vacaciones sino de una comisión.

-Si claro.

-Perdón, es que he tenido unos problemas en casa y eso me tiene con la cabeza en otro lado.

-Bueno, pues espero que por esos "problemas" no me vayas a fallar el viernes.

-¿El viernes?

-¡Candy! Te pedí que me cubrieras mi turno nocturno ese día. Ya se te había olvidado. No podré conseguir nadie más.

-No, no. No te preocupes. Por supuesto que te cubriré. Puedes estar tranquila.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí.

-Bueno pues. Deberías marcharte tu turno ya acabó, y francamente así de distraída como estás no conviene que te quedes más tiempo y cometas otro error. Vete antes de que los demás se den cuenta de que estás tan despistada.

-No sé si agradecerte, pero, bueno, me marcho. Que tengas un buen turno Flamy.

Eran demasiadas cosas las que rondaban su cabeza y afectaban el desempeño en su trabajo. El reciente encuentro con Terry, tantos sentimientos volvían a florecer. El enojo de Alex y aunque ella creía tener la razón, no dejaba de sentirse terriblemente culpable por mentirle a su hijo.

Pero lo que en verdad le quitaba el sueño era la posibilidad de que Terry apareciera de un momento a otro tambaleando la estabilidad que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado alcanzar en su vida; o la posibilidad de que este nunca apareciera, confirmándole que ella jamás le había importado. No sabía qué era peor. Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que jamás se percató del hombre que la observaba desde el interior de un automóvil aparcado enfrente del hospital.

Llevaba todo el día haciendo guardia afuera del Saint Joseph y ella al fin había aparecido. ¿Cómo resistir las ganas de salir corriendo y estrecharla en sus brazos para nunca más dejarla ir? No, seguramente Candy huiría de nuevo, ésta vez más lejos. Terry se había trazado un plan y debía ajustarse a él. Lo primero, investigar todo lo posible respecto a su vida en estos últimos años y empezaría por su lugar de trabajo.

Es por todos sabido que las personas encargadas de la recepción son las que están más al tanto de lo que ocurre en un sitio, así que Terry dirigió sus pasos hacia el mostrador al fondo del pasillo principal del hospital.

-Buenas tardes caballero.

Alfred, el fracasado hijo de Doctor levantó la vista aburrido –Nombre del paciente. –Exclamó al ver a Terry.

-No vengo a visitar a ningún paciente. Quisiera información sobre una enfermera que trabaja aquí, Candice White.

-Candice no está trabajando en este momento, regrese mañana por la mañana.

-Sé que ella no está aquí, pero creo que no me ha entendido, tengo mucho interés en lo que me pueda decir respecto a ella, y estaría dispuesto a remunerar generosamente esa información-Extendiendo un fajo de billetes logrando cautivar la atención del joven.

-Usted se me hace conocido, parece un tipo elegante, ¿cuál es su interés en esa chica?, espero que no sea nada malo o tendré que echarlo de aquí, digo, no la soporto, pero aun así no me gustaría…

-No, no, tranquilo, estamos hablando entre caballeros. El hecho es el siguiente,- y se dispuso a relatar su historia inventada- hace un par de meses mi tío estuvo internado en este hospital y esa enfermera lo atendió, según él cuenta, muy bien. Fue dado de alta, pero se le ha metido la loca idea en la cabeza de querer contratarla para que lo cuide en su hogar. Mi tío es solo, yo soy su familiar más cercano y me preocupo por él. Usted sabe, un viejo solo, enfermo, rico; podría ser blanco fácil para dejarse embaucar por una chica linda, quiero saber quién es Candy, eso es todo. Soy hombre de negocios y sé que la información es el producto más caro, así que estoy dispuesto a pagarle bien por cualquier información que pueda proporcionarme de ella, entre mas sea, mayor será la paga. ¿Qué le parece? ¿Puedo invitarle un cigarrillo y conversamos?

-Correcto. Mi descanso es dentro de 15 minutos. Nos vemos en el jardín trasero.

-¡Es insoportable! Un verdadero dolor de cabeza.-Ambos hombres disfrutaban un cigarrillo recargados en la pared del hospital que daba al patio trasero.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Se mete en todo, opina en lo que no le concierne, profesa tanto amor a su profesión que no entiende que algunos solo estamos aquí por tener dinero para sobrevivir. A mí me ha echado a perder varios negocios por darse unos aires de moralidad que no le quedan. No es muy querida por aquí debido a eso.

-¿Pero es buena en su trabajo?

-Pues digamos que sí. Hace hasta lo que no le corresponde, ya sabe, se queda más tiempo, se preocupa por que los pacientes estén cómodos. Los enfermos van y vienen. Muchos mueren, y no se puede sufrir por cada uno, pero ella llora cada vez que alguien muere, a mi parecer eso no es una buena cualidad en una enfermera, hay muchas chicas mejores. Piensan ascenderla a jefa de enfermeras en cuanto la anterior se retire, eso le ha traído aun más enemistades, ya que todos sabemos que la ascenderán no porque se lo merezca, sino porque el imbécil del Dr. Mathews está enamorado como un idiota de ella.

-¿Quién es él?

-Es el nuevo director del hospital, el Doctor Erick Mathews. Médico cirujano, bastante bueno, ha publicado varias cosas, estudia el cerebro o algo así. Es viudo y desde que llegó se ha dedicado a hacerle la corte a Candy. Hace poco la envió a entregar unos papeles muy importantes a Florida. Imagínese, ¡vacaciones y pagadas! Las demás enfermeras estaban furiosas. Ahora va ascenderla, se lanza con todo para deslumbrarla.

-Así que el doctor Mathews. He escuchado que ella tiene un hijo, ¿él es el padre?

-¿El padre de Alex? No. Me encanta ese chiquillo, desquicia a su madre, él si me simpatiza. Pero no, el Dr. Mathews no es su padre. Desde que Candy llegó al hospital como una simple estudiante ya había nacido Alex. Nadie sabe quién es su padre, las otras enfermeras de forma maliciosa suelen decir que probablemente ni Candy misma sepa quién es el padre. Algún tiempo creí que su padre era el tipo alto y rubio con el que ella vive.

-¿Vive con un tipo?

-Sí, pero supongo que ha de ser su pariente o algo por el estilo. Alex lo llama tío, aunque que yo sepa Candy no tiene hermanos, es huérfana, criada en un orfanato. Igual y es alguien que creció ahí con ella, no lo sé. Alex siempre que viene pasa a saludarme, aunque a su madre no le agrade mucho la idea, y el niño me ha platicado que es también su padrino y que duermen en cuartos separados.

-Entonces, ¿vive con un hombre, y aun así tiene una relación con el director del hospital?

-No tiene una relación, o aun no la tiene. No creo que haya aceptado algo con el doctorcito antes de asegurar su puesto. Es bastante lista. Cuando llegó la invité a salir a divertirnos un par de veces, una cerveza y ya veríamos. Es odiosa, pero hay que aceptar que es bastante atractiva; pero se indignó mucho. Hipócrita, uno pensaría que teniendo un hijo de Dios sabe quién no tendría por qué darse esos baños de pureza. Pero ya vi cual es su juego. Le interesan "peces gordos". Tiene otro pretendiente, un tal Leagan, tipo con bastante dinero.

-¿Neal…Leagan?- Terry por poco y se ahoga con el humo del cigarro al escuchar aquel nombre.

-Ese. ¿Se conocen?

-Hace tiempo, aunque jamás imaginé que Neal tuviera…esos gustos.

-Esos ricos excéntricos. ¿Cómo su tío no?

-Oh, si, por supuesto.

-Es todo lo que le puedo decir. La chica es un poco reservada. ¿Sirvió de algo la información?

-De mucho, créeme que fue más de lo que hubiera podido esperar. Toma, lo acordado y por favor, discreción, nadie puede enterarse que estuve aquí y ni que tuvimos esta plática. Mucho menos Candy.

-Por supuesto. Esta plática para mí también resultó más provechosa de lo que esperaba. Y a tus órdenes el día que necesites mas información.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, hay otra cosa. ¿Puedes darme su horario de trabajo?

-De inmediato. Tómalo como un bono.

Para cuando regresan a la recepción, Flamy ya lo está esperando completamente furiosa.

-¿Pero qué es lo que sucede contigo? Siempre haces lo mismo te tomas más tiempo del correspondiente a tu descanso. Yo solo te cubro el tiempo necesario, pero no tengo por qué realizar tus funciones, esa es tu responsabilidad.

-Flamy, Flamy, Flamy. Tranquila solo llegué tarde un minuto.

-Ese minuto es tiempo importante para mí y para mis pacientes. Y ¿quién es él? Señor usted no puede estar adentro de la recepción, ¿qué es lo que busca?

-Esas preguntas Flamy me corresponde hacerlas a mi

-Pero…

-Como bien dijiste, son mis funciones y tú ya terminaste de cubrir mi descanso así que largo de aquí que yo atiendo al señor. – Y la chica se marcha completamente indignada.

-Veo que no tienes mucho éxito entre las mujeres del hospital.

-Son unas presumidas. Mira aquí está el rol de turnos, llévatelo tengo copias. A veces hay cambios, arreglos entre las chicas. Cualquier cosa llama a recepción o ven a verme y yo te informo.

-Te lo agradezco en verdad.

-No tienes de que. Además de él buen dinero que me diste, quise ayudarte porque me recuerdas a alguien que en verdad estimo.

-¿A sí? ¿A quién?

-A Alex-Terry queda pálido- El parecido es sorprendente. Suerte, con lo de su tío, por supuesto.

-Gracias.

-o-

-¡Está con ella! ¡Estoy segura que está con ella!-Susana lloraba en su habitación mientras trataba de descargar su furia contra los cojines de la cama, en la casa que Terry había comprado en Chicago años atrás- En estos momentos debe de estar conviviendo como una familia feliz en casa de su madre y al lado de su…de su hijo.

-Tranquila mi amor, no te adelantes. No estamos seguras si ese niño es su hijo.

-¡Mamá por Dios! Es obvio que es su hijo, ¡yo lo vi! Y es idéntico a Terry.

-Aun así hija. No sabemos si esa mujer ya rehízo su vida, si se casó o tiene más hijos. Tal vez el niño piense que otro es su padre.

-¿Y tú crees que eso va a detener a Terry? ¿Piensas que se quedará cruzado de brazos sabiendo que otro cría a su hijo? Además dudo mucho que Candy haya rehecho su vida.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque entonces no habría huido de él. Bastaba con decirle a Terry la verdad, pero no lo hizo. Además, tendrías que haberlos visto. Como se miraban, tomando cada quien una mano del niño. Supe que era ella desde ese preciso instante. Terry corrió detrás de ellos como un loco, habría subido al tren sin importarle dejarme sola en la estación de haber podido. No le importa nada más que ella.

-Tienes que hacer algo Susana. ¡Amenázalo! Dile que si no desiste harás un escándalo y destruirás su carrera en teatro.

-¿Y convertirme en la burla de todo Broadway? No. Suficientes humillaciones he tenido que soportar con los rumores de todas sus amantes, aunque eso no me importaba. Pero esta vez es diferente. Porque él la ama, nunca dejó de amarla. Y ahora que sabe que es la madre de su hijo tiene un motivo más para hacerlo.

-Entonces habla con tu suegra, pídele ayuda de mujer a mujer.

-Eleonor está feliz de saberse abuela. Viajó hasta aquí para conocer a su nieto. Además tu bien sabes que ella nunca quiso que Terry se casara conmigo. Pero sé de alguien que si está dispuesto ayudarme, y llega esta misma noche.

Facebook: KamyImaryOficial


	39. Chapter 39

_**Tercera Temporada- Capítulo 5-¿Alex es mi hijo?**_

Estar en el servicio de urgencias siempre era pesado, pero con los niveles de tensión que Candy había acumulado los últimos días era peor. Terry no había dado señales de vida en toda la semana, eso en teoría debería tranquilizarla. Pero el ser humano es capaz de soportarlo todo, menos la incertidumbre.

Su primer descanso del día fue interrumpido.

-Candy, te buscan en la recepción.- Su instinto maternal inmediatamente la hizo pensar en el bienestar de su hijo, caminó presurosa hasta la recepción pero al llegar ahí no vio a Albert o ningún otro conocido.

-¿Quién me busca Alfred?- pero antes de que el joven de la recepción pudiera contestarle, una voz a sus espaldas la hizo estremecer.

-Yo- Esa voz, capaz de provocar en ella tan diversas sensaciones. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo inmediatamente se tensaron, las piernas parecían haber perdido su fuerza y podía escuchar los latidos su corazón golpeándole fuertemente en los oídos. "Terry.." No podía huir, no podía esconderse, pero tampoco se le ocurría nada mejor que hacer.

-Lo siento señor- se giró hacia el intentando esbozar una sonrisa nada convincente y su voz sonaba mas chillona de lo que ella habría esperado- Creo que me confunde, yo a usted no lo conozco y si me permite estoy muy ocupada.

E intentó marcharse, pero Terry se lo impidió asiéndola por el codo se acercó lentamente a ella para susurrarle en el oído- No te confundo Candy. Recuerdo perfectamente cada centímetro de tu piel, conozco aún el número exacto de pecas en tu rostro y reconocería el olor de tu cabello en cualquier sitio. –Todos los vellos de cuerpo se erizaron al mismo tiempo. Terry, su sola presencia continuaba alterándola después de tantos años.- Así que ahora me llevarás a un sitio apartado para que podamos hablar.

-Señor, le repito que estoy trabajando. Durante todo mi turno no puedo hablar con nadie que no tenga una herida de emergencia.

-Una herida. Es podemos solucionarlo.-Un intenso destello plateado iluminó la sala, era el reflejo del sol sobre la hoja afilada de la navaja que Terry sostenía en la mano derecha ¿La estaba amenazando? Candy no comprendía cuál era la intención de Terry hasta que vio como abrazaba la navaja con la otra mano para luego deslizarla provocándose un gran corte en la mano izquierda.

-¿Pero qué….?

-Ahora tengo una herida de gravedad ¿con esto ya me prestarás atención?

-Siéntate aquí.- Candy lo había dirigido furiosa hasta una de las salas de emergencia privadas- Quédate quieto, tengo que limpiar la herida y detener la hemorragia. Estás sangrando mucho.

-Lo que está sangrando es mi corazón, todos estos años, por ti.

-Extiende la mano.

-Me está matando, la incertidumbre, me está matando. Tienes que decirme si Alex es mi hijo.

-No tengo obligación alguna de responderte.

-Dime si ese niño es mi hijo.

-Si tienes dudas no esperes que yo te las resuelva.

-¡Contéstame! –la calma no era una de la virtudes de Terry, perdiendo el control sujetó a Candy por el rostro con la mano ensangrentada.

-¡Suéltame! Alex no es tu hijo, ¿satisfecho?

-No. ¿Qué edad tiene?

-Dos años.

-Mentira. Es mayor.

-Soy su madre, lo conozco mejor que nadie.

-Entonces dime quién es el padre.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-¡Por supuesto que es asunto mío!- abrazándola por la cintura con ambas manos manchándole todo el uniforme de sangre-Quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas si fuiste capaz de entregarte a otro hombre, si fuiste capaz de olvidarme.

-¿Por qué habría de recordarte? Solo me causaste dolor y sufrimiento.

-Pues dudo mucho que hayas olvidado esto- y la besa a la fuerza. Aquel beso era tan…invasivo, ofensivo ¿cómo se atrevía? La rabia almacenada durante todo ese tiempo se asomó por medio de lágrimas abrasadoras.

-¡Basta! Eres el mismo de siempre, altanero y egoísta, no te interesa lo que sientan las demás personas, solo te interesa lo que tú quieres y en lo que crees tener la razón. Pero yo ya no soy la misma niña estúpida a la que enamoraste y no pienso permitir que me vuelvas a engañar. ¡Aléjate de mi vida y de la de mi hijo!, ¿entendiste? ¡MI HIJO!- e intenta abrir la puerta para salir pero Terry se lo impide.

-De NUESTRO hijo. Y no me puedes pedir que me aleje de su vida.

-Ya te dije que Alex no es tu hijo entiende de…

-¡NOOO!- Terry azotó el puño cerrado violentamente contra la puerta. Este pasó rozando muy cerca del rostro de Candy haciéndola parpadear- ¡Entiende tú de una maldita vez! No me pienso alejar de la vida de mi hijo, y no te atrevas a volver a decir la estupidez que no es mío porque estoy seguro que si lo es, y mucho menos pretendas que me aleje de ti ahora que por fin te encontré después de tantos años de buscarte. Y será mejor que te hagas a la idea, de que quieras o no tendrás que explicarme muchísimas cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero Candy ya no alcanzó a responder. En ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió, empujándolos al centro de la habitación. Parecía que los gritos y golpes de Terry habían preocupado al director del hospital, quien trajo consigo a Alfred.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿Candy te encuentras bien?

-¿Qué?

-Tienes sangre en el rostro y en todo el uniforme. ¿Estás herida? Alfred sujeta a ese hombre.

-¿Quién es usted y por qué ordena que me traten como un delincuente?

- Soy el Doctor Erick Mathews, director de éste hospital. Escuché gritos y golpes provenientes de esta habitación, entro y me encuentro a mi mejor enfermera cubierta de sangre y a usted como único sospechoso, así que le pido que no se resista al menos hasta que alguien me dé una explicación sobre qué ocurrió aquí.

-Con qué el Doctor Mathews- "ese" Dr. Mathews, del que Alfred le había informado su interés por Candy. La sangre inmediatamente comenzó a bullirle en las venas- No se sabe que honor es conocerlo, y por supuesto que estaré gustoso de explicarle quién soy y qué hago aquí.

Algo en el tono de voz de Terry asustó a Candy; decidió improvisar una absurda explicación de los hechos, la cual no resultaría muy convincente aunado a su visible nerviosismo.

-No hace falta, yo le explico al director. Doctor Mathews, ha sido mi culpa. Lo que pasa es que el señor… se encuentra un poco alterado y creo que los hospitales lo ponen nervioso, yo…yo no fui muy cuidadosa al momento de limpiar su herida y terminé lastimándolo aún más. Traté de explicarle que si no dejaba de moverse no dejaría de lastimarlo pero creo que solo logré incrementar sus nervios y fue así como se dio todo este desastre.

-Y parece que los nervios te los contagió a ti también. Con todo respeto señor…

-Grandchester.

-Señor Grandchester, con todo respeto, usted no pareciera la clase de hombre que se asusta con una simple herida.

-Y usted tampoco pareciera el tipo de Doctor que muestra tanto interés en sus enfermeras, o al menos de una en particular. Con todo respeto por supuesto.

-No se confunda. Mi único interés es que todo en este hospital marche como debe de ser. Eso incluye a enfermeras y por supuesto los pacientes. Así que como apoyo moral, el señor Alfred y yo estaremos presentes mientras la enfermera Candy lo atiende, por si llegara a surgir otro inconveniente. Candy, adelante.

Candy había reordenado el material de curación, que llevaba cargando entre sus manos temblorosas. Al acercarse a Terry este lanzó una última advertencia.

-No hemos terminado Candy.

Finalmente el turno había terminado. Se sentía como una delincuente, asediada y vigilada por todos. El incidente de esa tarde no había pasado desapercibido por sus demás compañeros y tenía la ligera sospecha de que Alfred tenía algo que ver con la entrada de Terry a ese hospital. Alfred era un boca floja, temblaba al imaginar qué tanto sabía.

No había señales de Terry por ningún lado, pero, conociéndolo (¿en verdad lo conocía?) seguramente la estaría vigilando. ¿Qué hacer? Ir a su casa sería conducirlo directamente a Alex. Lo mejor era dar una vuelta y procurar perderlo en el mercado, ya había caminado un par de cuadras cuando…

-Tú casa queda para el otro lado.

-Terry…(¿de dónde diablos había salido?)

-Sé dónde vives, lo que quiero que me digas en este momento es ¿con quién?

Toda sospecha confirmada, Terry había estado informándose en el hospital y seguramente con Alfred, quien por un poco de dinero (y a Terry era evidente que le sobraba) vendería a su propia madre. ¿Qué tanto le habría dicho y de qué forma?

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, y por favor para de seguirme, no quiero que nadie me vea contigo.

-¿Por qué? ¿A qué le temes? ¿A qué se enoje contigo tú… compañero? Estoy ansioso por conocerlo.

-No, no es él quien me preocupa. Pero no me gustaría que su esposa nos viera juntos, ella sí podría molestarse.- "Si Terry, yo también se mucho sobre ti y este juego podemos jugar los dos". Aquellas palabras habían desarmado por completo a Terry, e inmediatamente su actitud defensiva desapareció.

-Candy, mira tenemos que hablar al respecto, yo quiero que sepas…

-Ahórrese sus explicaciones Sr. Grandchester, a mi su vida no me interesa. Lo único que le pido, es que le aleje de la mía y de mi familia.

-¿Tú familia? ¿Ese sujeto también es tú familia?

-La única que tengo- la furia se hacía dueña de él una vez más, los músculos del cuello se le marcaban y las palabras apenas y salían entre sus apretados dientes.

-Estás…lo-ca. Creo, que no le has informado a tú… a ese idiota que la familia en la cuál se está entrometiendo, se trata de mi mujer y de mi hijo. Pero ya no hace falta que tu le digas nada, yo se lo diré en este mismo momento.

-¡No Terry no! ¡No vas a destruir mi vida una vez más! No quiero que pongas un pie en mi casa. –Terry parecía estar bien informado, ya que sin titubear y con pasos agigantados se dirigía furioso hacia el pequeño departamento en el que Candy, Albert y Alex vivían. ¿Por qué no le había dicho simplemente que vivía con Albert? ¿Por qué había decidido fomentar la falsa idea de Terry? ¿Celos? ¿Era eso? ¿Quería que él sufriera un poco del dolor que ella había sentido al enterarse de su matrimonio?

No había tiempo para esas tonterías, lo imperante era evitar que Tery volviera a ver a Alex. Aun albergaba el temor de que él se lo quisiera quitar. Pero Terry ya estaba a pocos metros del departamento, pero un grupo de jovencitas lo seguían con la mirada atentamente. "Admiradoras".

-¡Es él! ¡Es Terry Grandchester!- el grito de Candy sacó a las jovencitas de su ensoñación y se lanzaron corriendo con el fin de conseguir un autógrafo de su ídolo, distracción que Candy aprovechó para salir disparada a su hogar.

"Piensa rápido", ¿a dónde ir, dónde esconderse?

-Candy, ¿qué te ocurre? ¡Estás pálida! –Albert la miraba con ojos desconcertados.

-Es él, está aquí.

-¿Quién?

-o-

-¡CANDY! ¡CANDY! ¡SAL AHORA MISMO TENEMOS QUE HABLAR! ¡CANDY SAL O SOY CAPAZ DE TIRAR LA PUERTA!

Terry azotaba la puerta del departamento de Candy, los demás vecinos habían salido a presenciar el espectáculo. Del otro lado solo voces…una pertenecía a Candy y la otra. Una voz de hombre, ¡de hombre! El tipo que vivía con Candy, ¿qué tipo de cabrón mal nacido sería? Ruidos, la puerta se movía, él la estaba abriendo. No le daría tiempo siquiera de decir una palabra, ya tenía el puño levantado y solamente asomara la cara entonces él….

-¿Tú? ¿Albert? ¿Eres tú?

-Ese me han dicho que soy.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Eres tú quien vive con Candy?

-Así es. Candy amablemente me dio asilo cuando más lo necesité.

-¡Uff! Quiero decir, que me alegra. Es la mejor noticia que he tenido en todo el día. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo pude pensar que…? ¡Albert, me da tan gusto verte! – y naciendo desde lo más profundo de su corazón, le ofreció un sincero abrazo a su viejo amigo.

-A mí también Terry.

-Albert tienes que ayudarme. Necesito saber ¿qué pasó?, ¿por qué ella actúa de ese modo?, ¿por qué…?

-Terry, Terry. Tranquilízate. Como fuente de información no soy buena referencia para nadie, yo mismo estoy lleno de dudas.

-No te entiendo.

-Ven, te invito una cerveza. Sé que es algo temprano, pero conozco un bar aquí cerca dónde el Dueño no es para nada remilgoso para escoger a sus clientes ni con los gustos u horarios de éstos.

-Pero yo…

-Acompáñame. Candy está muy alterada y así no tiene caso que hables con ella. La conoces.

-Así que en ese accidente perdiste la memoria.

-Completamente. Me enviaron a Chicago porque era lo único que repetía una y otra vez. Por suerte, por destino, o por voluntad divina, terminé en el hospital donde Candy trabajaba y estudiaba y ella se encargó por completo de mí. Me sentía muy incómodo con esa situación, podría no recordar quién era, pero estaba seguro que quien hubiera sido no era un tipo que permitía que una chiquilla lo cuidará, lo mantuviera, etc. Además ella tuvo muchos problemas por mi culpa, nadie en el hospital veía con buenos ojos que viviera con un perfecto extraño, probablemente un delincuente como pensaban muchos. Incluso llegaron a condicionarle el conservar su trabajo a cambio de que me echara a la calle. Pero Candy no aceptó. Y causarle todas esas molestias me hacía sentir cada vez peor con ella.

-No hay razón para que te sientas así, tú la ayudaste muchísimas veces. Créeme, eres un gran sujeto. ¿Sigues sin recordar nada?

-No lo sé. A veces creo recordar cosas, pero no estoy seguro si en verdad son recuerdos, sueños o simplemente eventos que Candy me ha platicado. Algunas veces creo recordar mi vida pasada, incluso mi nombre y apellido, pero, todo eso lo siento, tan lejano, tan ajeno a mí que pienso que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para dejar todo eso atrás de una buena vez. Pero hay personas que en verdad me gustaría recordar. Como a ti por ejemplo. No sé si lo que sé de ti son en verdad cosas que recuerdo o simplemente lo que Candy me ha confiado y lo que los periódicos dicen de ti- Ante tal afirmación Terry hace una mueca de molestia- Aunque, para serte honesto. Ni los chismes de periódico ni la propia Candy hablan muy bien de ti, y a pesar de eso, yo no te percibo así. Te siento como…como a un viejo amigo, y no sé por qué, pero, te creo, en verdad te creo.

-Gracias. –Ambos disfrutaban de su segunda cerveza en la barra del bar- Entonces con más razón tienes que ayudarme, por los viejos tiempos. Si hay alguien que puede hacerla entrar en razón ese eres tú. –Albert por poco se ahoga con el sorbo de cerveza.

-¿Yo? No, llámame cobarde pero le temo a la furia de Candy. Además, ¿eso es en realidad lo primero que quieres hacer?, ¿a qué viniste?

-A recuperar a mi hijo- Terry lo dijo sin pensar- quiero decir, a averiguar si ese niño…

-¿Alex?

-Sí, a averiguar si Alex es mi hijo.

-¿Y qué has hecho para averiguarlo?

-Preguntárselo a Candy

-¿Y?

-Me gritó en mi cara que no era mi hijo y que no me importaba quién era su padre.

-¿Esa respuesta te dejó satisfecho?

-Debería. Sea verdad o sea mentira significa que me vaya al diablo. Y tal vez eso es lo que tengo que hacer, regresar a Nueva York y continuar con mi vida, pero…esos ojos Albert, no puedo dejar de pensar en esos ojos tan tiernos, suplicantes, temerosos. Ese día Alex se perdió, pero quiero pensar que en realidad fue para que yo lo encontrara. Sentí algo tan…inexplicable. Y él también lo sintió, no dejaba de mirarme y se detuvo esperándome. Albert por favor dime si es mi hijo.

-No hay forma en que yo logre asegurarte eso. Pero se me ocurre una manera en que tú lo puedas averiguar.

-¿Cómo? ¿Torturando a Candy hasta que me diga la verdad?

-No creo que ceda tan fácilmente. Mira, cuando me recuperé un poco físicamente seguía pensando en irme, pero también sabía que antes de hacerlo tenía que intentar retribuirle a Candy parte de las atenciones que había tenido para conmigo. Ella sufría mucho por no tener a Alex consigo, ya que en el hospital cambian constantemente de turnos y no tenía quién lo cuidará y con todos los gastos extra que yo le generaba no podía pagarle a alguien para que lo hiciera. Así que me ofrecí a ser su niñero. Inmediatamente me enamoré de él, ya no podía dejarlo. Irme significaría que él tendría que regresar al hogar de Pony y eso Candy no podría soportarlo. Con el tiempo conseguí trabajo en el zoológico de la ciudad, porque según Candy me había dicho, yo tenía experiencia en eso, el asunto es que el trabajo me resultó sumamente sencillo y el director del zoológico permite que lleve a Alex conmigo cuando Candy trabaja en las mañanas. Te recomiendo que te aparezcas mañana temprano a en la puerta del zoológico para que puedas platicar tranquilamente con tu pequeño amigo.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Tercera Temporada-Capítulo 6-No me lo arrebates por segunda vez**_

-¿Dónde estabas?

-¿Perdón? – Albert trató de aparentar estar indignado, pero la media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro no logró ocultar la diversión que le causaba que Candy lo estuviera esperando con los brazos en jarras. – No estaba enterado que debía de rendirte cuentas de mis salidas Candy.

-Albert, yo, lo siento… solo quería…

-¿Saber si estaba con Terry? Sí Candy, sí estuve con él. Fuimos a tomarnos unas cervezas mientras conversábamos un rato.

-¿Y de qué hablaron?

-De todo un poco. Dos amigos poniéndose al corriente después de largo tiempo.

-Y…- Candy se removía nerviosa- ¿no te preguntó sí…?

-¿Si Alex era su hijo? Por supuesto que me lo preguntó, a eso ha venido.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Que la respuesta resultaba obvia a los ojos de cualquiera, pero que tenía que hablar contigo. Así que, prepárate, porque seguramente volverá.

-No. ¡Yo no quiero hablar con él!

-Pero tienes que hacerlo Candy.

-¡No! ¡Y no lo voy a hacer!

-Candy, entiende por favor. Si Terry está aquí, si vino a buscarlo, es porque le interesa saber la verdad. Porque tú le interesas y porque Alex también le interesa.

-¡Albert yo jamás le interesé!

-Parece que estoy hablando con una niña. Candy, es obvio que no tuviste toda la información completa, ni Terry tampoco. NECESITAN hablar y descubrir realmente qué fue lo que pasó. Tal vez no puedan remediar el pasado, pero juntos podrán hacer mucho por el futuro, por Alex.

-No…Alex me tiene a mí y es lo único que necesita.

-Alex necesita a su padre Candy-la discusión había llegado a un punto álgido, Candy estaba a punto de llorar y Albert nunca soportaba verla llorar. No quería reprenderla, pero era necesario hacerla comprender lo erróneo de su actitud, pero las palabras adecuadas no acudían a su mente. Para su suerte, alguien estaba llamando a la puerta- Iré a ver quién es.

-Candy, tienes visita.- Candy estaba de espaldas a la puerta, con el rostro fijo en la pared intentando limpiar las lágrimas.

-Si es Terry ya le dejé en claro que no quiero hablar con él, ni siquiera verlo.

-Soy yo Candy.- No podía ser, ¿qué hacía ella aquí?

-Eleonor Baker. –Ahí estaba, parada frente suyo. Alta, bella, siempre imponente. A pesar de su edad, a pesar de ser abuela.

-Señora, ¿puedo ofrecerle algo de tomar?

-No se moleste, así estoy bien. Pero le agradecería si me permitiera hablar a solas con Candy.

-Por supuesto. Con permiso.

-Se te ve muy bien Candy. –Dijo Eleonor nerviosa cuando al fin se quedaron a solas- Estás más hermosa. Tu amigo es muy apuesto también. Te preguntaras a que he venido. Bueno en primer lugar vine a regresarte algo que es tuyo-y colocó un pequeño objeto sobre la mesa que separaba la distancia entre Candy y ella.

-Es…

-Es tu anillo Candy. Tu anillo de bodas. Hace varios años lo encontré en el dedo meñique de un vulgar tipo quien me contó que una joven se lo había entregado a cambio de una habitación para pasar la noche con su pequeño bebé. Ese horrible hombre no pudo darme más información que la descripción de la chica, y aunque concordaba contigo, que tuvieras un bebé me desconcertó un poco. No dije nada a Terry por no atormentarlo aún más, llevaba tanto tiempo buscándote, que no quise crearle falsas esperanzas hasta no estar segura que se trataba de ti, si hubiera sabido que realmente eras tú y…

-Gracias señora pero este anillo originalmente pertenecía a usted, así que ha regresado a su legítima dueña.

-Te equivocas Candy. Este anillo te lo dio mi hijo como muestra de su amor y como promesa de matrimonio. Sí, alguna vez fue mío, pero eso lo convierte en algo más significativo.

-Y supongo que a su esposa Susana debió de haberle dado alguna otra reliquia familiar también. Para Terry las promesas y los obsequios significan muy poco.

-No Candy estás equivocada. Las cosas entre ellos no son como tú crees. Y quiero decirte que yo jamás estuve de acuerdo con esa farsa de relación. Deberías hablar con Terry para aclarar las cosas. Pero basta. Tranquilicémonos las dos. No he venido aquí para interceder a favor de Terry. He venido a interceder en favor mío.

-¿Suyo?

-Candy…¿Alex es mi nieto?-Lo directo de la pregunta de Eleonor desarmó por completo a Candy, lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle la espalda por temor a que su rostro la delatara-Contéstame Candy.

-Alex es mi hijo. Es sólo mío y eso es suficiente para él. Y al ser hijo de una madre huérfana no tiene ni tíos, ni abuelos ni a nadie. Yo soy su única familia.

-Candy...por favor- el ruido de la silla al caer al piso hizo girar a Candy, pero lo que vio la impresionó demasiado. Eleonor Baker yacía de rodillas sobre el suelo de la pequeña habitación con las manos entrelazadas como en una plegaria y el bello rostro bañado en lágrimas. Candy se apresuró a levantarla de dicha posición.

-Señora por favor levántese-pero Eleonor no le obedeció, al contrario tomó las manos de Candy haciéndola arrodillarse enfrente de ella.

-Candy por favor, te lo ruego. Si Alex es mi nieto tienes que decírmelo. Comprendo que estés molesta con Terry. Pero ¿por qué quieres ser tan cruel conmigo?, ¿qué te he hecho yo?

-No señora usted jamás…

-Candy tú conoces mi historia. Sabes que me arrebataron a Terry cuando era apenas un niño pequeño, me robaron su niñez, la oportunidad de verlo crecer, su amor. Tu ahora eres madre y puedes comprender que estar alejada de un hijo es la peor tortura que puede una madre sufrir-de los ojos de Candy comenzaron a brotar lágrimas al recordar el tiempo en que estuvo alejada de Alex-Ahora la vida me da una segunda oportunidad. Con un nieto. Poder disfrutar lo que no pude con mi hijo. Por favor Candy no me lo puedes arrebatar ahora tú también. Mi corazón no lo resistiría-Candy no podía hablar, la mirada suplicante de Eleonor parecía hipnotizarla. Una pequeña voz proveniente del otro cuarto rompió el silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

-¡Mami!

-¿Es?...-Candy se liberó de las manos de Eleonor dirigiéndose hacia la habitación donde provenía la voz-Candy…Candy…-pero Candy ya había entrado en la habitación, Eleonor seguía hincada en el piso, completamente desolada. Pero a los pocos segundos la puerta volvió a abrirse y un pequeño de cabello oscuro y alborotado apareció frotándose los ojos con expresión adormilada.

Candy se agachó hasta quedar a la misma altura de su pequeño hijo y hablando pausada y serenamente le dijo al oído-Alex, esa señora tan linda que ves ahí enfrente…es tu abuela...y ha venido a conocerte. Ahora ve y preséntate con ella-Alex avanzó obedeciendo prontamente las instrucciones de su madre y extendiendo su pequeña mano hacia su abuela se presentó formalmente.

-Hola. Me llamo Terrence Alexander, pero puede llamarme Alex-y concluyó su saludo esbozando una franca sonrisa, que fue suficiente para conquistar el corazón de su abuela. Eleonor lo abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho como si no quisiera soltarlo nunca más.

-Pero si es Terry-las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por su rostro- Es Terry vuelto a nacer. Sus mismos ojos, su mismo cabello. Así lo recuerdo siempre. Así era cuando su padre se lo llevó. Gracias Candy. Muchas gracias.

-o-

Debería de sentirse contento, el día no había sido del todo infructífero, había conseguido tener una cita mañana con "Alex…" Cada vez que pensaba en el hermoso niño de cabello oscuro inevitablemente terminaba sonriendo. Pero por otro lado estaba Candy, su rencor, su rechazo, su testarudez; hablar con ella parecía imposible. Esperaba que su madre hubiera tenido mejor suerte con ella. Ese era el único motivo que tenía para querer regresar a su casa, aún a sabiendas de encontrarse con su suegra, la Santa Inquisidora y con Susana, la perpetua Magdalena. Esperaba al menos que Eleonor le trajera buenas noticias.

-Buenas noches Señor Terrence

-Buenas noches. ¿Eleonor ya ha llegado?

-No señor, pero…

-Hola Terrence

Ese saludo, esa voz, hacía renacer en su mente dolorosos recuerdos y una inmensa rabia brotaba desde el fondo de su corazón. Era su padre, el Duque Grandchester, otra vez esperándolo como aquella fatídica noche en que injustamente lo separó de Candy. Pero esta vez la escena pintaba mucho peor, ya que además lo esperaban en la sala Susana junto con su suegra.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa?, no eres bien recibido- Terry ignoraba que su padre y Susana mantenían comunicación desde la fecha de su boda. Susana le informaba al duque acerca de la conducta de Terry y este a su vez le había prometido convertir al primer hijo varón que Terry y ella procrearan en su heredero.

-Claro que si, dado que fue tu misma esposa quien me invitó. He venido a hablar contigo Terry, no estoy de acuerdo con tu comportamiento, ¿descuidar a tu delicada esposa, por tener una aventura con la chica que años atrás te cambió por dinero?

-¡CÁLLATE! No te permito que hables así de Candy, lárgate antes de que te saque a rastras.

-¡Pero qué descaro, se atreve a defender a su amante!-La madre de Susana se había puesto de pie al lado del duque y señalaba a Terry con ademan acusador, esto solo lograba enfurecerlo aun mas.

-Le ruego a usted que también se calle señora, nunca le he faltado al respeto, pero si sigue entrometiéndose en lo que no le importa me obligará a hacerlo. He soportado mucho tiempo su presencia en esta casa, demasiado diría yo, pero no me colmé o tendré que pedirle que se vaya y puede llevarse a su hija si así le parece.

-¿Qué no me meta en lo que no me importa? ¡PERO SI SE TRATA DE LA FELICIDAD DE MI HIJA!- la Sra. Marlow se exaltaba cada vez mas-¡Egoísta! ¡Mal agradecido!, mi hija arriesgó su vida por ti, perdió su pierna por tu culpa, su carrera, ¿y tú le pagas teniendo un asqueroso amorío con una cualquiera?

-¡LE HE DICHO QUE SE CALLE!

-Señor, su madre está aquí-el ama de llaves interrumpió la discusión debido a la llegada de Eleonor, quien no esperó siquiera a terminar de ser anunciada, su alegría era tanta que corrió a los brazos de su hijo sin percatarse de las demás personas presentes en el salón.

-¡Oh Terry, es tan hermoso, tan hermoso!, pasé toda la tarde con ellos, ¡mira todavía tiemblo de la emoción!, Candy se portó tan...-el rostro desencajado de Terry a causa de la ira sacó a Eleonor de su euforia, con lo cual por fin fijó su atención en los demás, casi se desmaya, jamás imaginó encontrarse después de tantos años al hombre que había sido el gran amor de su vida, pero también el causante de todo su sufrimiento-…Richard…

-Eleonor, ¿con qué te has convertido en la Celestina de Terry?, ¿por qué será que no me sorprende en lo absoluto? Fuiste tú quien siempre le llenó la cabeza a Terry de absurdas historias sobre amor y dramas, la que lo orilló a ser actor, y ahora fomentas una relación ilícita para arruinar su matrimonio.

-Te equivocas Richard, no somos iguales. El único que arruinó su legítimo matrimonio fuiste tú hace años al separar a Terry de Candy por medio de engaños. Pero escúchame bien, no permitiré que vuelvas a interferir en la felicidad de mi hijo, y mucho menos ahora que la felicidad de mi nieto también está de por medio.

-¿Nieto?-la sorpresa en el rostro del Duque Grandchester era mayúscula, Susana y su madre lo notaron y esto hizo salir a la joven de su hermetismo decidida a por fin tomar un papel más activo en la discusión. Pero Eleonor no esperó reacción a sus declaraciones, inmediatamente volteó y llena de emoción, relató a Terry sus impresiones sobre Alex.

-¡Terry tienes que verlo! ¡Es tan bello!, y muy bien educado, Candy ha hecho un excelente trabajo educándolo, ¡y ella sola! Al principio Candy estuvo algo renuente, pero apelé a su buen corazón y cedió a presentármelo. Es una gran madre, y Alex es un niño encantador, tan parecido a ti. Les he pedido que vivan conmigo.

Ante tal noticia, hasta Terry había quedado estupefacto, pero fue su padre, quien sintiéndose perdido ante tal desinformación rompió el silencio-Un momento Eleonor, ¿de qué estás hablando?, ¿qué nieto?

-Cuando me separaste de Candy, ella estaba embarazada, tuvimos un hijo pero gracias a ti yo jamás me enteré hasta hace poco que los encontré. Algo más a la lista de cosas que nunca voy a perdonarte.

-¿Pero estás seguro que es tu hijo?

-¡Por supuesto que es su hijo!-Eleonor también parecía a punto de perder la compostura ante dicha pregunta-La integridad de Candy no está a discusión, ella es una mujer honesta. Y aunque tú no lo creyeras así, basta solo con ver al niño para darse cuenta que es Terry vuelto a nacer.

-Un nieto, un varón….un heredero

Estas últimas palabras solo fueron audibles para Susana, invadiéndola de terror, veía escaparse su única oportunidad. -¡Nooo! Ese niño no es su nieto, no es un Grandchester, es… ¡Es un bastardo! ¡ahhh!

Nadie se lo esperaba, pero Eleonor había dado una fuerte bofetada en el rostro de Susana haciéndola tambalear, evitando la caída solo porque su madre se interpuso a tiempo. En el bello rostro de la aclamada actriz se dibujaban unas líneas de expresión poco conocidas causadas por la rabia, su boca temblaba al hablar –No te permito, nadie…nadie llama bastardo a mi nieto óyelo bien.

-¡Locaa!, ¿cómo pudo golpear a mi hija?

-Y la haré otra vez si vuelve a expresarse así de mi nieto. –Susana lloraba tocándose el rostro donde prontamente apreció una mancha roja indicando el lugar que había recibido el golpe, lloraba de coraje y humillación.

-¡Hipócrita! ¡No supo ser una buena madre y ahora pretende reivindicarse defendiendo a un supuesto nieto que apenas conoce! Pero yo sé que lo hace solo por causarme daño, porque nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que Terry se casara conmigo.

-En eso tienes razón. Siempre creí que Terry cometía un error al casarse con alguien que no amaba, pero ahora que me doy cuenta de lo mezquina y arrogante que eres, el error era mayor de lo que me imaginaba. Me arrepiento de no haberme llevado a mi hijo a rastras lejos de ti, pero como dije, no permitiré que le arrebaten su felicidad nuevamente.

-¡Mala Madre!

-¡Basta ya Susana! No voy a tolerar que le hables así a mi madre. Mamá por favor vamos al despacho, me interesa más lo que tengas que decirme sobre mi hijo a esta pelea absurda.

-Terry espera.

-No quiero escucharte padre.

-No hijo, escucha, esto lo cambia todo y quiero que sepas que te apoyo, haremos lo necesario para que recuperes a tu hijo, a mi nieto. –Pero Terry ya se había marchado sin contestar.

-Pero Duque Grandchester usted no puede apoyar semejante inmoralidad, que dirá la sociedad si reconocen a ese bastardo como miembro de la familia Grandchester.

-Silencio señora Marlow. Su hija y usted hábilmente me ocultaron información primordial para su beneficio y no me agrada que pretendan manipularme. Respecto a ese niño, investigaré, y si en verdad es mi nieto haré lo necesario para que sea criado como lo que es, un Grandchester, no sería la primera vez. Si su hija pretende seguir con Terry tendrá que aceptarlo le guste o no.

Facebook: KamyImaryOficial


	41. Chapter 41

_**Tercera Temporada-Capítulo 7- Visita al zoo**_

-No puedo creerlo. Mi hijo nació en un establo.

-Cristo nuestro señor nació en un establo también, y era el hijo de Dios. ¿Quién te crees tú entonces?

-Sabes que no quise decir eso madre. Solo es que cuando pienso en todas las miserias y penurias que pasó, me lleno de rabia. Y yo mientras qué hacía, triunfando como la nueva estrella en acenso y disfrutando de los lujos y excentricidades de Broadway. Me doy asco.

-No digas eso cariño, no hay tiempo para reproches. Ahora tienes que concentrarte en recuperar a tu hijo, ¿qué piensas hacer Terry?

-No lo sé. Es decir, por supuesto que voy a luchar por él pero no tengo idea de cómo. Candy no quiere hablar conmigo, no deja que me acerque, hasta me dijo que Alex no era mi hijo

-Por supuesto que es tu hijo.

-Lo sé, pero eso lo hace aun peor. Imagínate el odio que debe de tenerme Candy para decir una mentira tan horrorosa, para no buscarme en todos estos años. Tengo que hablar con ella, necesito saber qué pasó, qué fue lo que en realidad le dijo mi padre sobre mí, por qué me odia tanto si yo nunca he dejado de amarla, por qué no me buscó. Pero no me deja, parece que me aborrece y tal vez tenga razón.

-No Terry, estoy segura que ella no te odia.

-¿Te lo dijo?

-No. No tocamos el tema, le afecta bastante. Simplemente le supliqué por mí, por mi derecho de abuela y me confesó que Alex es tu hijo. Pero ella tiene un gran corazón y es incapaz de odiarte por todo el amor que se tuvieron y porque eres el padre de su hijo. Es una buena mujer, bella por dentro y por fuera.

-¿Está mucho más bella, verdad?

-Sí. Siempre fue una chiquilla muy linda, pero ahora se ha convertido en una mujer realmente hermosa.

-Pero igual de obstinada. Mañana…mañana veré a mi hijo. Albert organizó poderlo ver en el zoológico donde él trabaja. Pero tengo miedo, no sé si deba decirle que soy su padre o esperar a hablar con Candy y decírselo juntos, aunque eso en estos momentos parece imposible.

-¿Albert es su amigo el rubio?

-Sí, ¿lo conociste?

-El me recibió cuando fui a verla esta tarde. Hijo no es por mortificarte más pero, ¿estás seguro que ese hombre no tiene ningún interés amoroso en Candy?

-No madre. Ya te hablado de él, Albert siempre ha sido un gran amigo para Candy y para mí también.

-Lo sé, es solo que, es bastante atractivo y a estas alturas la diferencia de edad entre ellos ya no pareciera tanta. Pero si dices que él está intercediendo por ti y tomando en cuenta todo lo que ha cuidado a Alex seguramente no es así. Pero no estés nervioso mi amor, Alex es tu hijo, la sangre llama, lo sentiste desde aquel día en la estación. Cuando estés frente a él, permite que hable tu corazón.

Albert interesado en Candy. La plática sostenida con su madre la noche anterior donde Eleonor había sacado a la luz ese pequeño detalle seguía resonando en su mente mientras esperaba paciente en la puerta del zoológico de Chicago. ¿Cabía la posibilidad? ¿Cuánto llevaban viviendo juntos? ¿Más de dos años? "Más del tiempo que tú compartiste con ella", pensó. Y aunque le doliera reconocerlo, Albert le había brindado el apoyo y estabilidad que cuando Candy más lo necesitó. En cambio él…¿Pero entonces por qué lo estaba ayudando? No, no. Imposible. Albert era amigo de Candy, pero lo más importante, era amigo de él. Jamás lo traicionaría así, aunque, no estaba de más preguntarle.

-¡Hola Terry!

La imagen del hombre alto y rubio de espalda ancha que marchaba a su encuentro llevando de la mano a una pequeña figura cuyo rostro apenas era visible bajo la capucha del abrigo y su bufanda, ambos emergiendo de la niebla matinal, hizo sonreír a Terry. Albert era su amigo, de eso no había la menor duda. Y siempre le estaría eternamente agradecido, por haber cuidado de las personas que Terry más amaba.

-Vaya llegaste muy temprano, si alguien te ve bien podrías robarme el puesto en el zoológico. Alex quiero que saludes a alguien.

El corazón de Terry latía a mil por hora.

-¡Es él!-Alex reconoció inmediatamente a Terry y en su rostro había una enorme sonrisa de felicidad y asombro-¡Tío Albert es él, es el hombre que me ayudó cuando me perdí, el que se llama igual que yo!

-Me recuerdas.

-Por supuesto que te recuerda, cuando regresaron no hacía otra cosa más que hablar de ti. Alex mira, resulta que yo también conozco a Terry, es un viejo amigo. El día de hoy estaré muy ocupado y le he pedido a Terry si puede cuidarte mientras tanto, él no conoce este Zoológico así que tú deberás mostrarle todos los animales que hay, ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto.

-Solo una cosa más Alex. Sabes que a tu madre no le gusta que te cuide nadie que no sea yo, así que será nuestro secreto.

Alex giró lentamente los ojos trazando un círculo con la mirada en busca a una solución a su dilema moral –Pero no debo de mentir a mami.

-No le mentiras, ella no te preguntará si Terry estuvo contigo, simplemente no le digas para evitar preocuparla. A menos que no quieras y prefieras que Terry se marche sin conocer el zoológico.

-¡Yo te llevaré Terry!

Desde que entraron al zoológico, dejando a Albert en la puerta, Alex no paró de hablar. Ya en la estación del ferrocarril Terry pudo percatarse que el vocabulario de su hijo era bastante amplio para un niño de su edad, pero pareciera que el miedo que lo invadía en aquella ocasión limitó su charla por mucho.

-Esos elefantes acaban de llegar de África, Albert vivió en África, dice que allá los animales corren libre por la "sábana" y que hay gente que los monta, yo siempre he querido montar uno pero mi mamá no me deja.

Terry sabía que Alex acudía casi todos los días al zoológico, acompañando a Albert, pero aun así parecía que el pequeño no dejaba emocionarse al ver a cada animal, aunque la mayoría de ellos permanecían todavía durmiendo. Esa capacidad de asombro y de encontrar la alegría en cualquier mínimo detalle la había heredado de Candy, y a Terry le recordaba los días en que ellos paseaban juntos por Escocia en los cuales Candy no podía evitar gritar de la emoción al ver las aves volar, una flor en particular, el azul del cielo.

-Esos animales solo salen en las noches, siento pena por ellos porque en el día los visitantes no los dejan dormir, algunos niños son muy groseros y les avientan cosas para que despierten, eso me enoja mucho.

Llevaban ya casi dos horas recorriendo el lugar y Alex seguía parloteando como al principio, pareciera que disfrutaba mucho guiar el paseo de Terry, éste en cambio casi no había pronunciado palabra, tan solo se limitaba a observar a Alex deleitándose en el enorme parecido físico que guardaba con él.

-Alex, ¿ya desayunaste?

-Sí, mamá me preparó el desayuno antes de irse al hospital.

-¿No quieres algunas golosinas?

-¿También puedo no decirle eso a mamá?

-Jajaja. Claro, será otro secreto.

Después de comprar casi toda la variedad de golosinas existentes en la tienda del zoológico se sentaron en una banca observando a los visitantes que cada vez eran más. Alex continuaba relatándole a Terry sus últimas vacaciones en Florida, aunque él prefería pasarlas en el hogar de Pony.

-Aquel día en la estación no pude despedirme de ti.

-Lo sé. Salimos corriendo, mamá me dijo que si no lo hacíamos perderíamos el tren, pero yo quería darte las gracias por ayudarme.

-¿Por qué se fueron tan rápido?

-No lo sé- dijo Alex encogiendo los hombros- Mamá dice que por que no quería perder el tren. Pero…

-¿Qué?

-Me alegra verte otra vez Terry.

-A mi también Alex, mucho.

-¡Mira, ahí viene Albert!

-¡Hola chicos!, ¿Qué tal se la pasaron?

-¡Genial! Terry me compró todas estas golosinas.

-¡Vaya si compraron casi toda la tienda! Pero ve y guarda el resto en el cobertizo, si tu madre las ve se enfadará, corre. –Alex obediente se alejó corriendo- ¿Y bien?, ¿qué piensas Terry?

-Es mi hijo…no tengo la menor duda...de hecho creo que...nunca la tuve. Solo que no he encontrado el valor para decírselo.

-Alex es un chico maravilloso, encantador. Candy ha hecho un excelente papel como madre, aunque no sé de dónde saca tiempo, siempre está al pendiente de él.

-Y tú la has ayudado mucho, ¿no Albert?

-Solo lo que he podido.

-Albert, ¿tu amas a Candy? –Aunque había decidido no preguntarle, parecía que esa idea no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza.

-¿Y quién no Terry?, tonto de aquel que al conocerla no llegue a amarla. Su sonrisa contagiosa, su amor por la vida, su bondad, la capacidad que tiene de reinventarse y encontrar el lado positivo a la situación más adversa.

-No me refiero a eso.

-Sé a qué te refieres Terry. Es comprensible que temas que alguien más pueda enamorarse de Candy, pero como te dije, eso es algo sumamente probable. Candy es hermosa, y te debe de parecer más hermosa ahora que la has vuelto a ver. Más mujer, más madura. Realizada como profesionista, una excelente profesionista. Y a pesar de sus evidentes ojeras y rostro cansado, una belleza superior ilumina su rostro al ver a Alex esperándola en la puerta de la casa después de haber trabajado el turno nocturno. Que alguien se enamore de ella es altamente probable. Pero lo que te debería de preocupar en verdad, es que ella se enamore de alguien más, que te haya olvidado, que te haya dejado de querer, y eso, mi estimado amigo, yo no te lo puedo contestar. Deberás de preguntárselo personalmente pero sospecho, que al igual como confirmaste que Alex era hijo tuyo, bastará una simple mirada para que descubras qué lugar ocupas en el corazón de Candy. Ya es tiempo Terry, debes hallar la forma de hablar con ella.

-Está bien…aunque no me has contestado.

-Ni tengo por qué hacerlo. Solo recuerda Terry: amar a alguien, amarlo de verdad, es desear su felicidad sobre todas las cosas. Y Candy merece ser feliz más que nadie en esta vida.

-Tan misterioso como siempre Albert. – su ambigua respuesta no logró tranquilizarlo, pero decidió que era inútil seguir indagando- Tienes razón, lo importante es arreglar las cosas lo más pronto posible. Debo de luchar por Candy, y aun si ella ya no me ama, debo de luchar por mi hijo, porque él llegue a amarme.

-Así se habla Terry.

-Algún día tendrás que contestarme Albert.

-Ese día llegará Terry. Pero por el momento, vamos, te invito una cerveza mientras esperamos a Candy...no me mires así, no dudo de tu valor, solo es para que te relajes un poco, jajjajajaja ¡Ahhhhhh!Ahhhhhh! ¡Mi cabezaaaa!

-¡Albert!, ¡Albert! ¿Qué te sucede?

-No…no te asustes, no es nada, ya pasó, ya pasó. Es solo que desde el accidente me atacan unos dolores de cabeza repentinos.

-Deberíamos ir al hospital.

-Ya he ido, el director del hospital donde Candy trabaja lleva mi caso, aunque aún no ha encontrado ni la causa ni la cura. Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a vivir con eso.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, pero mejor dejemos la cerveza para otro día, prefiero ir a casa a recostarme. ¿Nos acompañas?

-Y yo preferiría no hablar con Candy hoy. Antes de hacerlo tengo unos asuntos pendientes que arreglar con cierto sujeto. No hay nada que me haga pensar que Candy haya bajado la guardia y detestaría que Alex nos viera discutir. Tengo que idear la manera de que Candy no tenga otra opción que hablar conmigo.

-Solamente procura no hacer nada descabellado.

-No puedo asegurarte eso amigo.

Facebook: KamyImaryOficial


	42. Chapter 42

_**Tercera Temporada-Capítulo 8-Viejos Rivales**_

-¡Toma!

-¿Qué?

-Toma, es para ti.

Finalmente abandonaba aquel mugriento hospital, después de una larga y dolorosa recuperación en la cual fueron necesarias varias intervenciones. Pero todo eso ya quedaba atrás. Aún llevaba un enorme yeso, tenía que moverse con precaución y para irse del hospital tuvo que valerse de una silla de ruedas. Pero al fin se iba de ese maldito lugar, de aquel seudo-nosocomio de quinta. La comodidad y el sano temor que los sirvientes de su casa sentían por él le brindaban un panorama de ensueño, sin embargo, la extrañaría, mucho la extrañaría.

Se había negado categóricamente a que su madre y/o su hermana fueran a buscarlo al hospital. Exigió tajantemente que solo fuera por él su chófer. Frente a ellas tendría que fingir, mostrarse como siempre indiferente e incluso ofensivo, ellas jamás aprobarían aquel "radical" cambio de actitud. A pesar de haber sido dado de alta, sus lesiones necesitarían monitoreo médico y terapias de rehabilitación, por lo menos una vez a la semana. Esa podría ser su oportunidad para comenzar a trazar el camino hacia el corazón de la dulce enfermera.

Candy miraba extrañada a Neal y después a la caja de chocolates que éste le extendía. Tras realizar por lo menos tres veces aquel recorrido visual, finalmente comprendió, dedicándole una de esas encantadoras sonrisas que hacían que casi todas las pecas de su rostro se juntaran en un mismo punto. Sencillamente arrebatadora.-De nada Neal

-No te confundas Candy, no lo hago por agradecerte.-Todo era parte del plan, debía de sonar indiferente, no desesperado por llamar su atención como realmente estaba- No tengo nada que agradecerte simplemente hiciste tu trabajo, aunque hay que reconocer que lo hiciste mejor que el resto de tus ineptas compañeras.

-Neal, eso es muy grosero de tu parte.

-Es la verdad. Ninguna de las otras odiosas enfermeras sabe cómo tratar correctamente a una persona de mi clase.

-Mmmm. Aunado al hecho de ninguna de ellas te soporta.

-Como sea. La cosa es que me interesa llegar a un acuerdo contigo; pero primero dime si te han gustado los chocolates.

-Claro, son muy finos. Y apuesto que a mi hijo también le encantaran.

-Perfecto.-A esas alturas Neal ya se había enterado de que Candy tenía un hijo con Terry, y de lo mal informado que Grandchester estaba gracias a Eliza, y que seguramente lo había llevado a tomar la decisión de casarse con aquella insulsa actriz. Él había alabado la osadía de su hermana basado en el hecho de que el futuro Conde también se las debía. Pero la verdad es que agradecía a Eliza más de lo que imaginaba porque eso le otorgaba una oportunidad con Candy- Entonces te traeré el doble, con la condición de que seas tú y únicamente tu quien me atienda cada vez que venga a alguna revisión, ¿de acuerdo? Por lo que veo, tendré que seguir visitando este espantoso lugar por una larga temporada y bueno, contigo de cierta forma sería más fácil ¿Tenemos un trato?

-Me parece bien. Acepto. Solo tengo que ajustar mis turnos cuando sean tus citas.

-No te preocupes, hablaré de eso con el director, todo quedará arreglado, nos veremos pronto –en un último ademán déspota y autoritario giró su silla, pero continuaba atento viendo la reacción de ella por el rabilo del ojo. Seguía sonriendo, por Dios, es tan hermosa cuando sonríe, y lo mejor, siempre sonríe. Aún dándole la espalda, agregó. - Y, Candy… Gracias…vámonos Theodore

De eso ya hacía más de un año. Religiosamente cada semana había asistido a sus terapias y revisiones, arreglando primero que Candy siempre estuviera ahí. A veces lograba quedarse solo con ella, y entonces simulando aburrimiento, le pedía que le contara algo de su vida. Ella se extrañaba, pero accedía. Terminaba irremediablemente hablando sobre los únicos dos aspectos en los que giraba su vida. Su hijo y su trabajo. A Neal ni el niño, ni la profesión de enfermera le interesaban en lo más mínimo, pero al menos era una oportunidad para escucharla hablar. Deleitarse con aquella voz suave y melodiosa mientras él la observaba imaginándose que paseaban por el lago o alguna otra inocente fantasía romántica; a veces no tan inocente.

En todas aquellas (a Neal le gustaba pensar que eran citas) Candy siempre se mostró atenta y servicial, pero Neal sabía que ella así con todos los pacientes por igual, ricos o pobres. No había razón para pensar que hubiera comenzado a sentir al menos predilección por él. ¿Cómo, si él jamás se había atrevido a decirle nada? ¿Pero decirle qué? ¿Qué le gustaba? Seguramente también le gustaba a una docena de tipos más, y eso jamás había hecho que ella los volteara a ver. ¿Qué estaba enamorado de ella? "Imposible, no de ella. No es amor es solo…capricho quizás. Tu nunca podrías (deberías) enamorarte de una chica así" Su subconsciente soberbio y elitista no lo dejaba en paz. Pero lo cierto es que la pensaba todos los días, a todas horas, en todos los escenarios posibles. Su favorito, cuando él llegaba al hospital y Candy lo recibía con un beso confesándole que desde niños había estado enamorada de él.

Lo más preocupante, irónicamente, era que él se encontraba completamente recuperado. Desde hacía un par de meses el doctor que lo atendía le había dicho que ya no eran necesarias más revisiones ni terapias. Pero Neal insistía inventándose molestias y lesiones, aunque sabía que no podría alargar mucho tiempo más aquella farsa. Tenía que hacer algo, ¿pero qué?

-Las flores siempre ayudan.

La interrupción de Theodore, su chofer, lo sacó de su ensoñación. Parecía que el hombre era capaz de leer sus pensamientos. No sería extraño, Theodore siempre lo acompañaba al hospital y seguramente se había percatado de la predilección de Neal por cierta enfermera, además, hacía más de veinte minutos de que llegaron al hospital y él seguía sin encontrar el valor para descender del automóvil. Era una buena idea, pero aún así miró a su viejo empleado por el retrovisor indicándole desaprobación por su atrevimiento.

-Para la señorita Candy- se excusó el chófer- para agradecerle sus atenciones todo este tiempo, probablemente ya no tenga otra oportunidad para hacerlo.

¡Demonios! Gracias por poner el dedo en la llaga, pensó- Sí, probablemente.

-¿Quiere que vaya a comprarle un ramo? Vi una florería un poco más atrás.

-No. Iré yo- "eso me dará tiempo de pensar".

Con las flores en una mano y los chocolates en la otra, se encaminó decido al hospital, ensayando mentalmente su posible discurso de ¿declaración? No, "información a Candy sobre sus intenciones" sonaba menos formal. Estaba tan nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo determinado a no postergarlo más. Marchaba tan concentrado que no vio al hombre parado al lado del hospital quien le metía el pie provocando que cayera despatarrado sobre la acera.

-¡Vaya! No sabía que los "perros" también caían en cuatro patas al suelo.

-¡Terrence!- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué ahora?

-Neal…que bueno saber que te encuentras mucho mejor de salud, aunque, veo que le has tomado cierto gusto a venir al hospital. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –Pasando por encima de los obsequios, pisándolos con alevosía- Flores, chocolates. Parece que estuvieras enamorado de tu médico Neal.

-Te equivocas Terrence.-Retomando rápidamente su actitud gélida y confiada- Estos obsequios son solo un gesto de caballerosidad, algo de lo cual tú no tienes ni idea, para agradecerle sus atenciones a una linda enfermera que me ha cuidado todo este tiempo.

-Parece que se te olvida que esa enfermera tiene un esposo, al cual no le agradan tus impertinencias.

-Creo que estás confundido Grandchester. Porque la enfermera que yo visito, sí tiene un hijo, mas no un esposo. El bandido la abandonó para casarse con otra.

-¡Imbécil!-sosteniéndolo fuertemente de la camisa- Deja de hacerte el idiota. No quiero que te acerques a Candy otra vez, ¡me entendiste! Ella es mi esposa y no permitiré que una basura como tú la moleste. Candy ni siquiera te soporta.

-Error, doble error. En primer lugar ella no es tu esposa. Tu esposa es la insípida de Susana Marlow, eso es lo que todo el mundo sabe. Y sobre que no me soporta, las cosas han cambiado mucho en tu ausencia, ¿no te ha dicho Candy que nos hemos vuelto grandes amigos? Por supuesto que no te lo ha dicho, porque ella ni siquiera ha de querer dirigirte la palabra. El que le resulta insoportable no soy yo, eres tú, y con justa razón.

-¡No hables de lo que no es de tu incumbencia! Será mejor que cierres la boca si no quieres que te la cierre yo a golpes.

-Siempre queriendo resolver las cosas con los puños. Pero, ¿me harías un favor?, ¿podrías mejor romperme, no lo sé, un par de costillas o una pierna? La idea es quedar inmóvil por otra temporada. Así podría recibir nuevamente esos baños de esponja que Candy solía darme mientras convalecía. ¡Uff! Son como una caricia.-La sangre de Terry comenzaba a acumulársele en el rostro, estaba hecho una furia, y por alguna extraña razón totalmente en discordia con su instinto de supervivencia, Neal disfrutaba de aquello muchísimo- Sus manos recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, algo sencillamente delicioso. Claro, ella es muy profesional, aunque, yo no tengo por qué serlo.

El puño de Terry ya se encontraba blandiendo el aire; dolería, mucho, pero no tanto como lo que él le había dicho a Terry. Para fortuna de Neal, el eficiente Theodore se había percatado de todo lo ocurrido y llegó acompañado de unos policías para evitar que Terry lo moliera a golpes.

-¡Suficiente! ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

-No pasa nada señores oficiales. Únicamente un egocéntrico actor que no soporta la crítica sobre su terrible desempeño en el papel de padre y esposo. Le irrita pensar que incluso yo, podría hacer un papel mejor.

-Estás muy equivocado si crees que tienes una oportunidad con ella. Candy nunca olvidará todo el daño que le hicieron tú y tu hermana.

-En ese caso, Terry, tampoco olvidará todo el daño que tú le has hecho.

-Es un escueto informe. – Dijo ácidamente el Duque de Grandchester a su criado, quien tenía la encomienda de averiguar acerca de Candy y su hijo.

-Lo sé, y me disculpo Duque de Grandchester. Pero he tenido muy poco tiempo para realizarlo y la verdad es que me sorprendió tanto como a usted la negativa del juez del registro en proporcionarme una copia del registro de nacimiento del niño.

-¿Lo sobornaste?

-Por supuesto señor, como usted me ordenó.

-¿Y en la iglesia?

-Misma historia. Me atrevo a suponer que alguien les pagó más dinero por su discreción.

-Te he dicho que la chica es pobre.

-Lo sé señor, también a ella la he investigado. Sé que se gana la vida modestamente trabajando como enfermera. Pero se me ocurre pensar que los Andrew tal vez tuvieran algo que ver en esto. He confirmado que la presidente de la familia, la señora Elroy, se encuentra aquí en Chicago. Debería de hablar con ella.

-Podría ser. Pero antes necesito estar seguro y con lo que me has traído, no puedo estarlo. El niño, ¿lo has visto?

-Sí Duque.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo es?

-Es un Grandchester, señor. Idéntico al joven Terrence.

-¿Tan grande es el parecido?

-No deja lugar a dudas.

-Entonces, no debo perder el tiempo. Iré a hablar con ella, espera mis instrucciones. Pero tengo que regresar a Londres llevando a mi nieto conmigo.

La tarde anterior había sido simplemente maravillosa. En su día de descanso, Eleonor los invitó a comer con el fin de pasar tiempo al lado de su nieto. Después de almorzar y charlar animosamente sobre cuestiones trascendentales como el color o comida favorita de Alex, Eleonor le pidió autorización para comprarle algunos "detalles" a su nieto. Aquellos detalles se convirtieron en decenas de bolsas que contenían ropa, juguetes y demás regalos. Candy trató de objetar, debido a que consideraba que era una cantidad exorbitante de regalos para un niño tan pequeño y por el elevado coste de muchos de ellos.

-¡Oh Candy, por favor! Déjame consentir a mi nieto. Me deleita verlo tan feliz.

Y la verdad es que ella también se deleitaba ver a su hijo desarmarse ante los regalos y mimos de su abuela. Pero eso también la hizo sentirse un poco incómoda, cuestionarse si lo que Albert le había dicho sobre su "actitud egoísta" sería cierto. Siempre pensó en proteger a su hijo de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Terry, pero sin pensarlo, también lo había privado de alegrías semejantes como compartir con su abuela.

Eleonor prudentemente evitó realizar cualquier comentario respecto a Terry, pero Candy sospechaba que estaba bien enterada de sus anteriores y fallidos encuentros. Pensó en preguntarle, pero, sería mejor tomar el problema de frente y hablar con Terry de una buena vez.

Un ramo de flores maltrechos y una caja de chocolates maltratada pasaron frente a su vista por un segundo para después azotar contra la mesa de revisiones.

-Siento no poder entregarte en buenas condiciones mi parte del acuerdo, pero te aseguro que no fue por un descuido mío –dijo Neal.- Hay un tipo allá afuera gritando como loco que es tu esposo y agrediendo a todo aquel que desee acercarse a ti. Quiero decir, que necesite acercarse a ti.

-¿De quién hablas?

-Sabes de quien hablo Candy. De Grandchester. ¿Te has convertido en su amante?

-¡Por supuesto que no Neal! Y es muy…desagradable de tu parte que digas algo así.

-Es que no me explico por qué el repentino interés en ti nuevamente, o porqué se siente con derecho de propiedad sobre tu persona.

-Neal, Terry y yo tenemos un hijo y él apenas se enteró, es compresible que quiera saber más…

-¿Apenas se enteró? Jajaja. ¿Candy, tú no crees eso verdad? Él siempre supo donde buscarte. Fue al colegio, vino a América, paseó por todo el país. Con su fama y sus recursos pudo haber averiguado tu paradero en cualquier momento. Además, Eliza, yo y muchos más de los que lo conocíamos de antes lo vimos en el teatro, pudo haber averiguado con simplemente preguntarnos. Lo que yo creo es que si lo averiguó, incluso el hecho de que ustedes tenían un hijo pero sencillamente no le interesó. Hasta ahora. Lo que deberías de preguntarte es ¿por qué?

Candy estaba callada, pensativa. Las palabras de Neal parecían tener mucha lógica. Pero no era el momento, el lugar, ni la persona con quién discutir cuestiones tan importantes. Volvió a sumergirse en su actitud profesional y seguir adelante- De acuerdo, comencemos revisando tus reflejos- pero Neal planeaba continuar con sus intrigas.

-Mmm. Entonces tal vez es cierto lo que dicen los periódicos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No es que me interesa en lo más mínimo la vida de ese actor de quinta, pero bueno, mi hermana y mi madre son aficionadas a leer chismes de farándula y no he podido evitar escuchar algunos comentarios. Parece ser que su esposa, Susana Marlow, no puede tener hijos.

-No le encuentro relevancia a eso que me has contado.

-Piénsalo bien Candy. Tal vez ese sea el motivo de que él esté aquí. Para qué adoptar, si tiene un hijo de su propia sangre. Ten cuidado, no te dejes embaucar porque estoy seguro que Grandchester está pensando en quitártelo.

¡Imbécil! ¡Imbécil Neal Leagan, mil veces imbécil! Pero más imbécil él porque haber escuchado toda esa insulsa palabrería sin asentarle un buen golpe en medio de la cara. ¡Pedazo de idiota! ¿Cómo se atrevía a sugerir que Candy pudiera…? No. Sencillamente inverosímil. De todos los hombres en el mundo Neal era el que le resultaba a Candy más despreciable. "Tampoco olvidará todo el daño que tú le has hecho". Bueno, pudiera ser que él tuviera una considerable ventaja como persona non grata.

Llevaba horas montando guardia afuera del hospital, esperando el momento en que Candy saliera e intentar hablar con ella una vez más. Pero el corazón le cayó hasta los pies cuando vio que Candy salía y para abordar tranquilamente el coche de los Andrew acompañada de Neal.

Facebook: KamyImaryOficial


	43. Chapter 43

_**Tercera Temporada- Capítulo 9- Momento de hablar con la verdad.**_

-¿Te gusta mucho venir al zoológico Terry? – Era la segunda vez que Terry y Alex paseaban por el zoológico. Hasta ahora los intentos por hablar con Candy habían resultado infructíferos y temía que cuando ella se enterara de las visitas furtivas que él le hacía a su pequeño hijo, se lo impidiera. Deseaba aprovecharlas antes de que algo desagradable pasara. Estaban viendo a una familia de hipopótamos y Alex se balanceaba sobre el barandal.

-Digamos que me trae buenos recuerdos. La última vez que fui a un zoológico fue hace ya varios años, iba acompañado de tu madre. Ambos asistíamos al colegio en Londres y Albert trabajaba en el zoológico de la misma ciudad. Me divertí mucho.

-¿Cómo era mi mamá en la escuela?

- La verdad es que era bastante traviesa.

-Lo sabía. Ella siempre dice que no debo hacer travesuras pero yo estaba seguro que de niña ella había sido muy traviesa.

-Jajajaja ¡Vaya que eres listo! –dijo revolviendo el cabello oscuro de su copia en miniatura- Alex, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Sí.

-¿Tú conoces a tu padre?-El rostro del pequeño inmediatamente se ensombreció, su expresión generalmente alegre y vivaz cambió a triste y preocupada. Nunca lo había visto así desde el día que lo encontró perdido en la estación de ferrocarril.

-No.-De repente Alex encontraba muy interesantes sus zapatos- Mamá dice que, que él no quiso conocerme, así que yo no debo de tener deseos de conocerlo.

-¿Pero tú si quieres conocerlo?

-Sí.- continuaba mirándose los pies- Pero no le digas a mamá o se pondrá triste. Ella dice que siempre será padre y madre para mí, que no necesito nada más, además tengo a Albert que es mi padrino y al tío Archie, pero, siempre he querido saber qué se siente tener un papá. Cada año le pido a Papá Noel como regalo de Navidad el conocer a mi padre, pero…creo que no soy lo suficientemente bueno, porque Santa nunca me lo cumple, tal vez por eso papá no quiso nunca conocerme porque no soy bueno.

Esas palabras fueron demasiado para Terry. Giró el rostro al cielo en busca de consuelo, pero el dolor, la rabia, la impotencia, se asomaron a través de sus ojos en gruesas lágrimas. Las palabras de su pequeño hijo habían desgarrado su corazón, era momento de la verdad.

-Alex escúchame-tomó al pequeño por los hombros- jamás vuelvas a decir eso, JAMÁS. Tú eres un niño maravilloso, muy bueno y todos los que te conocen aman estar contigo. Tu padre habría dado la vida por estar contigo, de haber sabido que existías pero…Alex, yo soy tu papá.

Alex abrió sus enormes ojos aun mas por la sorpresa, alejándose hasta ponerse fuera del alcance de los brazos de Terry.

-Ven, por favor, siéntate y deja que te explique-temeroso, pero obediente, Alex se acercó.

-Tu madre y yo nos conocimos en Londres hace ya varios años, nos enamoramos mucho, y aunque éramos demasiado jóvenes, nos casamos y fuimos muy felices, pero solo por unos días. Hubo varias personas que no querían que ella y yo estuviéramos juntos, y, nos separaron y nos mintieron. Vine a América a buscarla, pero nunca pude encontrarla. Después volvieron a mentirme diciéndome que ella ya me había olvidado. Hijo créeme, te lo juro, yo jamás supe que tú existías, de haberlo sabido, habría hecho hasta lo imposible por estar con ustedes, por acariciar el vientre de tu madre cuando te esperaba, por levantarme a mitad de la noche y darte tu tetero, por estar ahí y escucharte decir tus primeras palabras, pero la cosas…Alex solo quiero que sepas que desde el día en que nos conocimos en la estación, no he dejado de pensar un solo minuto en ti hijo, que ahora tienes a tu padre y siempre contarás conmigo, pero sobre todo quiero que me perdones por no haber aparecido antes y que me creas que yo nunca supe sobre ti, ¿me crees?-el niño solo asintió tímidamente con la cabeza- Bien. Yo quiero que seamos una familia, que vivamos juntos los tres, recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero tu madre no quiere escucharme, no me cree. A ella también le mintieron diciéndole que yo la había olvidado y yo…yo he cometido muchos errores que complican más las cosas, pero yo la amo, todavía la amo, incluso más que antes. Y quiero que tú me ayudes y entre los dos poder convencerla, ¿lo harás?

-Si-en el rostro de Alex había vuelto a aparecer su bella sonrisa.

-Alex mira, hay muchas cosas que en este momento no puedo decirte porque eres muy pequeño y ya has sufrido mucho, no quiero hacerte más daño, pero si tienes alguna pregunta sobre lo que hemos hablado.

-Solo una

-Dime

-¿Puedo llamarte papá?- el corazón de Terry se hinchó de tanta felicidad que parecía a punto de explotar

-Eso es...es lo que más deseo en la vida.

Y el pequeño se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, quien lo apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho, sosteniendo su pequeña cabeza entre sus manos, llorando y agradeciendo profundamente a Dios que al fin hubiera llegado ese momento. Los visitantes del zoológico paseaban distraídos alrededor sin percatarse de la tierna escena, solo un hombre alto y rubio miraba a lo lejos conmovido el encuentro entre padre e hijo.

-Creo que ha llegado la hora de partir…

"Papá". Terry nunca imaginó que aquella simple palabra conllevara tantos sentimientos. Había sido liberador, emocionante y sobre todo muy tierno. Después de aquella declaración, habían pasado la tarde como lo que eran: Padre e hijo. Se sintió tan feliz como hacía mucho tiempo no pasaba. Ahora solo faltaba Candy. Aquel suceso, pero sobre todo la visita tan "interesante" que hiciera a casa de los Andrew el día anterior lo habían hecho decidirse a trazar el arrebatado plan que estaba a punto de realizar.

Había sido una jornada de trabajo en verdad extenuante. Desde que ingresó por la tarde a su turno normal ya eran muchos los pacientes que esperaban ser atendidos, pero en la noche, cuando ella estaba cubriendo el turno de Flamy, el número incrementó debido a un incendio ocurrido en una de las naves de la fábrica que elaboraba cajas de cartón. Afortunadamente ninguna de las víctimas del siniestro fue fatal, pero muchos de los trabajadores acudieron para ser auxiliados por quemaduras de distintos grados. El cansancio era tal que Candy ni siquiera quiso cambiarse el uniforme. Solo deseaba llegar a casa y recostarse en su cama.

Llevaba caminando un par de cuadras de forma casi automática cuando los gritos de un niño la hicieron reaccionar.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Socorro necesito ayuda!

-¿Qué te pasa pequeño?

-A mi nada. Pero el señor que conducía este automóvil parece estar en problemas. Me pidió que lavara su coche, pero cuando subió al auto en busca de mi paga comenzó a temblar y de repente se desmayó. Tiene que ayudarlo señorita.

-Tranquilízate pequeño. ¡Señor!-Un hombre ocupaba en el asiento del conductor. Boina, gafas oscuras y una bufanda cubrían su rostro por completo. Parecía dormido pero el chico dijo que se había desmayado- Señor me escucha, soy enfermera voy a revisarlo.

Al intentar descubrirle el rostro el hombre repentinamente se movió asiéndola fuertemente del brazo. Los siguientes acontecimientos pasaron de forma acelerada. El hombre dentro de automóvil arrastró a Candy hasta introducirla por completo en el vehículo, el chiquillo que le había hablado por ayuda cerró la puerta del automóvil detrás de ella, en el momento justo en el que el auto arrancaba y el conductor arrojaba una moneda por la ventana, la cual era recogida por el pequeño en cuyo rostro se dibujaba una amplia sonrisa de agradecimiento por tan espléndida propina. Candy solo veía pasar las calles por la ventana a toda velocidad incapaz de comprender qué estaba sucediendo. El misterioso conductor comenzó a despojarse de los accesorios que cubrían su rostro, y para sorpresa de Candy era un rostro bastante conocido.

-¡Terry!

-Lo siento Candy. Intenté hablar contigo por las buenas, pero como no me lo permitías tuve que hacerlo a las malas. Estoy tan contento de verte, "pecas".

-¡Terry ya te dije que no tengo nada que hablar contigo! Detén el auto en este momento, o soy capaz de lanzarme aunque esté en movimiento.

-No, no, no. Eso sería una pésima idea-y Terry giró el automóvil a exceso de velocidad provocando que Candy se estrellara contra la puerta- conduzco como un loco, el golpe y la velocidad podrían dejarte mal herida, ¿y qué pasaría con Alex?, aunque claro ahora tiene a su padre, yo con gusto lo cuidaría y a ti también.

-No tiene caso que hablemos. Ya te he dicho que Alex no es tu hijo.

-Oh por supuesto que lo es. Y es un niño hermoso. Pasamos una tarde maravillosa en el Zoológico, ¿no te dijo? Vamos a hablar de ti y de mí.

-Yo no quiero hablar contigo ¿a dónde me llevas?-preguntó Candy preocupada al ver que se encontraban ya a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Iremos a un lugar donde podamos estar solos tu y yo-guiñándole el ojo traviesamente- donde nadie escuche tus gritos si intentas escapar, ¿no te parece perfecto?...luces tan hermosa, aun mas que antes.

-No pienso dirigirte la palabra a partir de este momento-giró el rostro deseando agregar que el también lucía mas apuesto que antes.

-Como quieras, pero al menos tendrás que escucharme. Ya casi llegamos.

Atravesaron una pequeña vereda que al automóvil le costaba un poco transitar y al fin llegaron a una alejada colina, lugar que Terry había elegido para hablar. Él sonreía radiantemente, Candy evitaba mirarlo, no había olvidado esa hermosa sonrisa, ni el efecto que generaba en ella.

-Hemos llegado. Aguarda te abriré la puerta. –Bajó del auto y rodeándolo se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto-¡Estoy tan feliz Candy! –Y al ayudarla a bajar del vehículo la atrajo rápidamente hacia sus brazos asestando un impulsivo beso en los labios de la chica- De haberte encontrado y saber que tenemos un hijo. Siéntate- y la arroja contra el pasto, Terry jamás se había caracterizado por su delicadeza en el trato-¿Qué pasó en el Colegio San Pablo?-Pero Candy continuaba evitando su mirada y mostrándose renuente a hablar, por lo que Terry decidió que era mejor armarse de paciencia y comenzar su parte del relato.

-Mi padre me encerró en la cava del castillo, logré escapar y viajé como polizón en un tren hasta Inglaterra, regresé a buscarte al colegio. Archie me recibió a golpes, Stear y Patty no sabían nada y Annie estaba encerrada en una celda de castigo por haberte defendido de Neal y Eliza. Hablé con la madre superiora y me dijo que mi padre había ido a verte el día anterior. Debió de haberse imaginado que yo iría a buscarte y se me adelantó. Fui a buscarlo, a confrontarlo. Él me contó que te había ofrecido una fuerte cantidad de dinero a cambio que te olvidaras de mí y que tú aceptaste.

-¿Qué?-la indignación causada por tales afirmaciones hizo a olvidar su promesa de no dirigirle la palabra.

-No lo creí ni por un momento. Decidí venir a buscarte a América, aunque tuve muchos contratiempos y eso me retrasó. ¿Qué fue lo que en realidad te dijo mi padre?

-Me dijo que…-y haciendo un esfuerzo por deshacer el nudo formado en su garganta al recordar tan terrible reunión- me dijo que no era la primera vez que hacías algo así, que te gustaba conquistar chicas ingenuas, enamorarlas, y una vez que conseguías lo deseado, te aburrían y comenzabas a buscar tu próximo reto. Que él siempre tenía que arreglar las cosas con los padres de las chicas, pero como yo no tenía padres, lo único que podría ofrecerme era un pasaje de vuelta a América ya que en el Colegio habían decidido expulsarme ese mismo día.

-¡Desgraciado! Nos mintió a ambos con tal de separarnos. Pero a diferencia de mí tú si le creíste, ¿verdad? Está bien, está bien, no hay lugar para reclamos a estas alturas. ¿Qué ocurrió después?, ¿volviste a América?, ¿a dónde?

-Al hogar de Pony. No quería, estaba tan avergonzada de volver así…pero no tenía a dónde mas ir.

-¿Al hogar de Pony? Yo te fui a buscar ahí.

-¿Cuándo?

-Después de trabajar con el dueño del barco donde vine a América para pagarle el viaje, fui a buscar a mi madre. Le conté todo y ella me ayudó. No sabía exactamente donde estaba la casa Pony, así que fui a Lakewood, buscando la casa Andrew. No había nadie ahí, solo un viejo jardinero cuidando las rosas que fueron de Anthony. Él te recordaba y me indicó dónde quedaba el hogar y fui a buscarte. Pero para ese entonces ya era invierno y la nieve caía fuertemente impidiendo la vista del camino. Iba caminando pero me detuve al creerme perdido. Un chico con su padre venían en una carreta, los detuve e interrogué por el hogar y por ti. No recuerdo el nombre del chico, pero me dijo que te había conocido, aunque tenía años sin verte y que el hogar de Pony ya no se encontraba ahí, los habían desalojado y no sabía su nueva ubicación.

-Yo estaba ahí- al ver la duda en el rostro de Terry, continuó- debió de haber sido Tom. Él es mi amigo, mejor dicho mi hermano. Se crio también en el hogar hasta el ranchero Steve lo adoptó. Cuando llegué al hogar mi embarazo ya era evidente y le conté todo, incluso tu nombre. Estaba furioso. Y siempre creyó que no debías de saber sobre el bebé, que tal vez no me quisieras, pero que un aristócrata como tú jamás permitiría que su hijo creciera entre los pobres, que si sabías lo más probable es que intentaras arrebatármelo.

-Entonces me mintió el buen Tom.

-No lo mal entiendas. Ciertamente la imagen que yo le conté de ti no fue la mejor. El adora a Alex, de hecho él fue quien lo trajo al mundo, me ayudó a dar a luz y le estaré eternamente agradecida por eso, de no haber sido por él las cosas pudieron complicarse y Alex no estaría vivo hoy. Tom fue muy valiente al ayudarme.

-Ya veo. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí?

-Hasta reponerme del parto. No quería ser una carga más tiempo, y contra las objeciones de la Señorita Pony y de la hermana María me fui llevando a Alex conmigo. Pero las cosas fueron más difíciles de lo que imaginaba. No muchas personas muestran simpatía ante una madre y su hijo sin padre. Después terminé por escuchar los consejos que me daban sobre que debía superarme si quería brindarle a mi hijo un mejor futuro que el que podía conseguir fregando pisos y lavando platos. Decidí venir a Chicago a estudiar para convertirme en enfermera, pero para eso tuve que…tuve que dejar a Alex- las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro- y fue lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer en toda mi vida, regresó al hogar de Pony y aunque constantemente trataba de consolarme diciéndome que él estaría feliz, cuidado por la señorita Pony, rodeado de niños, me partía el alma no tenerlo conmigo. Pero estudié duro, y logré recibirme en menos tiempo, me sirvió de algo lo estudiado en el San Pablo. Comencé a trabajar en el mismo hospital donde estudié, y aunque ya ganaba un sueldo decente no podía tener a Alex conmigo sin alguien quien lo cuidara. Al poco tiempo apareció Albert herido y sin memoria, pero con su corazón igual de bondadoso. Regresé por Alex, Albert es su padrino y desde entonces vivimos los tres. Albert es su niñero siempre que yo trabajo, parece que su memoria está mejor aunque no hay forma de saberlo, nunca supe mucho de su vida antes del accidente. Pero aquí estamos.

-Recaí en la bebida- Terry tenía la vista clavada en la hierba- Estaba desesperado por no encontrarte. Pero mi madre me convenció que ese no era el camino. Debía de ser un hombre de bien, que tuviera algo que ofrecerte. Movió sus influencias y me consiguió empleo como actor. Alimentándome la ilusión de que si lograba convertirme en un gran actor, mi nombre aparecería en los diarios y tú podrías encontrarme.

-Y vaya que te encontré. Hace poco más de un año tu nombre comenzó a aparecer muy seguido en los periódicos. Albert los guardaba todos, me los mostraba e insistía en que debía buscarte. "Una cosa es que ya no quieras nada con él Candy, pero otra muy distinta es que tiene derecho a saber sobre la existencia de su hijo y Alex tiene derecho a saber quién es su padre", me decía casi todas las noches, y tenía razón. En ese tiempo cada vez que Alex veía a una familia pasear en el zoológico, en especial cuando veía a un padre de la mano de su hijo, me preguntaba dónde estaba su papá. Yo no sabía que decirle y sus preguntas eran cada vez más constantes. Albert me consiguió un boleto para la premier de Romeo y Julieta. Te vi. Estuviste magnifico. Esperé a tu salida, entre los empujones de cientos de admiradores y reporteros. Saliste por la puerta justo enfrente de mí pero jamás levantaste la mirada. La gente comenzó a abalanzarse y los reportes lanzaban la misma pregunta. ¿Dónde estaba tu esposa?, ¿cómo te iba en tu reciente matrimonio? Comprendí que no tenía nada que hacer ahí, di la vuelta y regresé a mi casa al lado de mi hijo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, tampoco tengo nada que hacer aquí, su esposa debe de estarlo esperándolo señor, será mejor que nos vayamos – e intentó marcharse.

-Candy, Candy, Candy espera.

-No tienes que explicarme nada Terry.

-No, espera. Solo una última pregunta. ¿Alguna vez Neal llegó accidentado al hospital donde trabajas?

-Hace tiempo. Había chocado su automóvil y lo trasladaron a ese hospital. Estaba muy mal herido yo misma lo atendí. Pero, ¿a qué viene tu pregunta?

-Aunque no lo creas eso lo cambió todo. Por favor, por favor siéntate. Unos días antes del estreno Eliza fue a verme. Llegó destilando veneno como de costumbre y me dijo que su hermano había sufrido un accidente, y que al visitarlo en el hospital te vio.

-Y así fue.

-Me contó que eras enfermera y que tenías un hijo. Pero intencionalmente trasgiversó dos datos muy importantes. La edad y el origen de Alex. Mintió diciéndome que tu hijo era un bebé apenas de un par de meses y que se rumoraba que el padre era un Doctor del hospital, presumiblemente un hombre casado.

-Eliza…¿cómo pudo?, ella se dio cuenta perfectamente quien era el padre de Alex. Pensó que Albert era mi pareja y lo ofendió diciéndole que yo lo había engañado haciéndole creer que el hijo pudiera ser suyo.

-Candy yo me quería morir. Pensé que me habías olvidado, y el hecho de imaginarte entre los brazos de otro hombre me enloquecía y me llenaba de ira. Quería buscarte, a ti y al padre de tu hijo. Quería tener frente a ese hombre que te había robado para matarlo con mis propias manos. Pero fue tanta mi rabia en el momento de enterarme que olvidé preguntarle a Eliza dónde estabas, o ella hábilmente omitió decirlo. Me emborraché por días, mi madre intentó convencerme de que te buscara para pedirte una explicación. Pero desistió al ver mi estado tan deplorable temiendo que pudiera cometer una locura al verte, hacerte daño. Un día me aparecí completamente ebrio en el teatro. Obviamente había perdido mi protagónico en la obra al desaparecerme a pocos días del estreno sin dar ninguna explicación. El ensayo acababa de terminar, los actores continuaban tras bambalinas, dado que los técnicos estaban colocando la escenografía y las luces del escenario. Pero yo estaba terco en ensayar mi parte. Me planté en medio del escenario y comencé a discutir con el director. Entre el escándalo alguien perdió la concentración dejando caer una enorme tramoya que sostenía las luces justo encima de mí. Jamás me di cuenta. Pero Susana sí, sin pensarlo se lanzó sobre mí apartándome de la trayectoria de la viga, que cayó sobre ella, específicamente sobre su pierna.

Todo fue confusión. Los nervios, la demora, su ya de por sí delicada salud, el daño causado por la caída. Los médicos no pudieron hacer nada y tuvieron que amputarle la pierna.

-¡Dios mío qué horror!

-Me sentía terriblemente culpable, lo era, era culpable. Susana siempre mostró predilección por mí desde que nos conocimos. Pero yo jamás volteé a verla. Encontré en ella una amiga, la única dentro de la compañía. Le conté de ti, de mi búsqueda, de mi amor por ti. Ella sabía, pero, su madre no lo comprendía así. Me culpaba del hecho que su hija había echado a perder su vida, su carrera por estar enamorada de mí, me exigió casarme con ella. Y yo accedí. En parte por culpa, en parte porque sentía que al igual que Susana me habían amputado una parte de mi cuerpo, mi corazón. Pero sobre todo porque quería vengarme de ti, desquitarme, mostrarte que al igual que lo hiciste tú yo también te había olvidado.

Mi madre trató inútilmente de hacerme desistir por todos los medios, convencerme de que estaba cometiendo un grave error. Pero no la escuché. Al día siguiente firmamos el contrato de matrimonio. A pesar de todo, de casi odiarte y de hacer caso omiso a las insistencias de la madre de Susana, no acepté casarme por la iglesia. Había jurado amar a una mujer ante Dios, y esa siempre serías tú.

-No lo sabía. Lo siento mucho por ella. Es decir, es tan linda y prometía ser una gran actriz. Al menos te tiene a ti para ser feliz.

-No Candy. No he sido para nada el hombre que ella esperaba. Si al menos la hubiera hecho feliz el sacrificio habría valido la pena. Pero me he portado terrible con ella. Continuaba embriagándome, no llegaba a dormir, nunca fui capaz de brindarle alguna caricia o un gesto tierno, al principio lo intenté, durante su convalecencia, pero desistí al poco tiempo. Tú estabas siempre presente, y, absurdamente desquitaba mi coraje hacia ti con ella. Estos últimos años mi vida y la suya han sido un verdadero infierno.

Cuando te vi. Ese día que encontré a Alex perdido entre la gente en la estación, Susana y yo íbamos de vacaciones, ella creía que tal vez eso podría mejorar nuestra relación. Siempre ha justificado mi distanciamiento con excusas como mi exceso de trabajo o sus constantes recaídas en el hospital. Ahora que por fin había terminado la temporada en el teatro, que su salud se encontraba estable, hasta una prótesis tiene que le permite cierta movilidad y recobrar algo su seguridad le pareció buena idea el viaje. Yo acepté aunque con muy pocas esperanzas o intenciones de mejorar las cosas. Pero gracias al cielo acepté. Te encontré a ti, y a mi hijo, ahora que los tengo, no pienso dejarlos ir y se lo he dejado bien en claro a Susana, voy a luchar por Alex y por ti.

Facebook: KamyImaryOficial


	44. Chapter 44

_**Tercera Temporada-Capítulo 10—Sentimientos a flor de piel**_

Juntos, en silencio. Manteniendo la correcta distancia en el asiento trasero del lujoso automóvil. Ella, con las manos cruzadas sobre sus rodillas, la vista puesta en ellas. Él, intentando parecer indiferente contemplando con fingido interés el tráfico y a los transeúntes, pero la miraba de soslayo. De repente se atreve, voltea a mirarla, ella levanta la vista y le dedica una tímida y nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo encantadora sonrisa.

-Hemos llegado Señor Leagan.

-Espera Candy, te abriré la puerta- Se notaba sorprendida, tal vez había sido demasiado. Pero era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar. Bajo el argumento de que Terry la esperaba fuera del hospital, Neal insistió en llevarla a su casa para evitarle un nuevo enfrentamiento, Candy después de mucho pensarlo, accedió, resultaba evidente que la posibilidad de que Terry quisiera quitarle a su hijo la atemorizaba. Al ayudarla a descender, Neal en un acto de caballerosidad extraño en él, le ofreció la mano, ella algo incomoda, se la aceptó. Aquel contacto se había sentido como electricidad.

-Emmm, gracias, Neal. Gracias por traerme a casa.

-No me lo agradezcas, lo hice solo por molestarlo- encogiendo los hombros en un gesto que indicaba que aquella atención carecía de importancia- Pero no olvides lo que te dije Candy, ten cuidado, ese tipo no está aquí por nada bueno.

Breve, pero provechoso. Así calificaba Neal aquel maravilloso momento que compartió con Candy, sobre todo porque logró sembrarle la duda y evitar cualquier acercamiento por parte de Grandchester; todo habría marchado perfecto porque al regresar a su casa encontró a Terry enfrascado en una acalorada pelea con su hermana.

-¡Túuu! ¡Tú no mereces ser llamada mujer, tú no mereces siquiera que te llamen ser humano! Tú sabías todo Eliza, y fuiste a mentirme y atormentarme. No tienes idea del daño tan grande que causaste.

-Tengo una idea bastante aproximada Terrence- Eliza lucía una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción que casi se desbordaba de su rostro.

-Que odiarás a Candy jamás lo comprendí, tal vez solo era rivalidad entre mujeres. Que quisieras dañarme a mí…eso si lo comprendo, quizá hasta lo merezca. ¿Pero qué culpa tenía mi hijo en todo esto? ¿Por qué querer arruinarle la vida aun ser bello e inocente?

-Para mí no es más que un mocoso sin gracia alguna, no tengo por qué sentir compasión por él.

-¡Cállate! Ten mucho cuidado Eliza, estás hablando de mi hijo y no permitiré que…

-¿Y estás seguro qué es tu hijo Terry? –La crueldad y cinismo de Eliza sobrepasaba cualquier límite.

-¿Sabes qué? Es inútil hablar contigo, estás muy por debajo de cualquier persona civilizada, solo te regodeas en tu veneno y amargura. Algún día te irás al infierno donde perteneces y de donde nunca debiste haber salido.

Neal había logrado pasar desapercibido hasta ese punto, pero justo en el momento en que iba a entrar a su casa, se topó con la mirada furiosa de Terry que volteaba para marcharse.

-Tú- su puño cruzó el aire- ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a ella! – Esas últimas palabras Neal las escuchó desde el suelo.

Dos días después, sobre el lado izquierdo de la mandíbula lucía un espantoso hematoma, al tocarlo, el dolor resurgía, pero más por orgullo que por otra cosa. Ese energúmeno lo hubiera seguido golpeando hasta matarlo si Archie y algunos empleados no se lo quitan de encima. En la trifulca logró escuchar que Annie y Paty se lo llevaban argumentando que debían decirle algo importante. Maldito idiota prepotente. Qué hiciera de su vida no le importaba, el problema era que seguramente no podría volver a acercarse a Candy porque Grandchester estaría vigilándola como un sabueso y más ahora que se había dado cuenta de que él sentía algo por Candy.

-¿La extrañas?- Eliza había entrado a la habitación mientras él estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

-¿A quién?- Dijo Neal con expresión, que al menos él esperaba, demostrara desconcierto y nulo interés.

-A quien va a ser, a Candy. A tú "enfermerita".

-No entiendo por qué tu tono Eliza.

-Vamos Neal, soy tu hermana. A mí no me puedes engañar, tus constantes visitas al hospital, tu cambio de actitud con ella. Además el hecho de que Terry quiera partirte la cara confirma que él ya se dio cuenta de tu interés en Candy. Dime, ¿qué tan serio es?- Con Eliza discutir jamás era una opción.

-Nada del otro mundo- mintió sin atreverse a mirar a Eliza a los ojos- ya sabes, es guapa y bueno…fácil. Sería una buena distracción.

-Pienso que deberías tomarla más en serio.

-¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona?- El escepticismo de Neal era mayúsculo.

-Claro. Y no me malentiendas, sigo odiándola y me parece una cualquiera, pero estoy pensando en nuestro futuro hermano, y Candy podría ser un excelente partido.

-No te entiendo Eliza.

-Hay muchos rumores de que el Abuelo William está enfermo, con un pie dentro de la tumba prácticamente. ¡Dios, rezo todos los días porque ese anciano se muera! Pero hace poco se me vino una idea a la cabeza. Le pregunté a la tía abuela si Candy había sido expulsada oficialmente de la familia Andrew y su respuesta me dejó helada. Resulta que el abuelo William nunca la repudió, legalmente ella sigue siendo su hija adoptiva, y por lo tanto heredera directa. Nosotros no conocemos su testamento, no sabemos cómo dividirá los bienes o siquiera si nosotros estamos contemplados en la herencia. ¡Imagínate que muera de un momento a otro y Candy herede todo! Ella y su mocoso del demonio. Tenemos que impedirlo.

-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?

-Cásate con ella.

-¡¿Qué?!- Candy le gustaba, mucho, la quería, pero ¿casarse?

- Es el plan perfecto. Te casas con ella y la herencia de la familia Andrew pasa a los Leagan. Como su esposo, tendrás la autoridad para administrar el dinero como mejor te plazca. Ten un hijo con ella y asegurarás nuestro futuro para siempre. Solo tendríamos que deshacernos del suyo.

-¿Deshacernos? ¿Hablas de matar al niño?

-No se me había ocurrido, aunque es una buena opción. Pero vayamos por lo simple. Tenemos que encontrar la manera en que Terry se lleve a su crío y después convenceremos a la tía abuela para que haga que Candy y tú se casen. ¿No te das cuenta? Todos ganaremos, hermano.

-o-

Era un día hermoso. El sol brillaba potentemente en medio de un cielo azul desprovisto completamente de nubes. La vista de la ciudad desde lo alto de la colina era espectacular. Candy estaba sentada sobre la hierba abrazando sus piernas, con su rostro recargado en sus rodillas. Terry yacía sentado junto a ella, con la vista en el horizonte y arrancando distraídamente trozos de pasto verde que crecía de forma desordenada. Llevaban rato en silencio, no tenía idea de cuánto. Pero el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca era suficiente para despertar en ella sentimientos que pensaba desaparecidos hacía mucho tiempo.

La brisa invernal comenzó a soplar y Candy cerró los ojos; por un instante, se transportó a las colinas de Escocia, varios años atrás, en aquel verano en el que todo cambió.

-Todo esto… lo que nos ha pasado, parece como, como una de esas tragedias que interpretas en el teatro.

-Para mí ha sido más bien como un cuento de terror. Pero todo eso ya no importa, porque al fin te encontré y estás aquí conmigo. –e hizo el intento por abrazarla, pero ella lo rechazó.

-No Terry, espera.

-¿Qué espere? Candy llevo más de 5 años esperando este momento y todo este tiempo lo único que he deseado es verte otra vez, tenerte en mis brazos y poder besarte.

-Y yo lo único que he querido es olvidarte.

-Candy…

-Es decir, era lo que creía que quería. No sé…son demasiadas cosas que no logro entender. Además no es correcto.

-¿Qué no es correcto?

-Que tú y yo estemos aquí, que nos hablemos. Porque…porque tú estás casado.

-Contigo

-No. Con Susana.

-¡Ese matrimonio siempre ha sido una farsa!

-Eso yo no lo sé. Además está Alex. Me preocupa cómo le afectará todo esto. No tengo idea de cuándo ni cómo decirle que su padre de repente apareció, que eres tú y justificarle tu ausencia todos estos años.

-Yo ya se lo dije.

-¿Qué?

-Al menos una parte. Le conté que yo soy su papá y que si no estuve todos estos años fue por…diversos problemas, pero que no pienso alejarme de él de ahora en adelante.

-Terry… ¿cómo pudiste hacer eso sin consultarme?

-¡Lo siento Candy, pero no pude evitarlo! Tú no querías ni dirigirme la palabra. Además no sé qué fue lo que le contaste pero Alex pensaba que él no era un buen niño y que por eso yo nunca lo quise. ¿Por qué nunca le dijiste que yo era su padre? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste a mí?

-¿Y qué querías que le dijera? ¿Qué su padre vivía felizmente casado con Susana Marlow?

-¡Demonios otra vez con lo mismo!-tomándola de ambos brazos-¡Candy eso no importa!

-¿Qué no importa? ¿Quieres que finja que no pasa nada? ¿Qué te crea así como así aunque tenga tantas dudas? ¿Qué pase por alto el hecho de que eres un hombre con compromiso y que te reciba con los brazos abiertos? No tienes idea de todo lo que he sufrido estos años, de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar Alex y yo, solos. Juré protegerlo de todo aquel que le provocara daño y eso te incluía a ti. No puedes decirme que nada de eso importa.

-Solo importa que te amo. Y que todo lo que te he dicho es verdad, te busqué, mucho tiempo te busqué. Fui un estúpido en creer en las mentiras de lo demás y no sabes cómo me arrepiento y entiendo que tú hayas dudado de mí, que sigas dudando en estos momentos porque tienes toda la razón, las cosas pintan muy difíciles, pero yo te prometo que no sé cómo, ni sé cuándo, pero lo arreglaré; para que tú, nuestro hijo y yo podamos estar juntos. Sólo necesito que confíes en mí, que me creas. ¿Me crees Candy?

De momento solo hubo silencio. Terry sostenía el rostro de Candy entre ambas manos, la miraba con una mirada tan intensa, suplicante, ¿sincera? "No le creas", le decía la voz de la razón, ¿ya olvidaste todo el sufrimiento que te causó? ¿Todas las lágrimas que derramaste por él?

- ¿Candy?

"No olvides a tu hijo, juraste protegerlo de todos, incluyendo a su propio padre, no permitas que él le haga daño"

-Candy…mi amor…te lo suplico, necesito que me creas.

"Deja de mirarlo. Su mirada no es sincera, ¡reacciona, es un actor, está fingiendo! Todo lo que te contó debe de ser otra más de sus mentiras. Ya no eres una niña, no seas ingenua no le creas…"las lágrimas estaban a punto de desbordarse de los ojos, quemaban. Él no podía verla llorar, no debía darse cuenta de que seguía desarmándola con una simple mirada, de que lo seguía amando con la misma intensidad. Cerró los ojos e inevitablemente las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar. Creía que si no lo miraba no la afectaría, pero su contacto, su solo olor era demasiado.

-Candy- Estaba frente a ella, muy cerca, podía sentir su aliento sobre los labios- ¿Me crees?- Pero antes de que pudiera contestar unos labios tersos, tibios, tímidamente comenzaron a rozar los suyos. Una descarga de electricidad recorrió todas las terminales de su cuerpo, una sensación intensa y familiar, después de tanto tiempo volvían a besarse. Terry empujó su lengua en busca de la de ella y en ese instante toda la pasión, todo el amor reprimido a lo largo de los años volvió a surgir en oleadas intermitentes. ¡Por todos los cielos, cuánto amaba a ese hombre! Sí, lo amaba, igual de intenso que antes, con la misma entrega. Con ese solo beso supo que no tenía voluntad y que le creía.

Pero ésta vez no podía darse el lujo de cometer los mismos errores del pasado.

-¿Me crees Candy?

-Sí Terry, te creo- Pero antes de que el la besara nuevamente ella le colocó la mano sobre los labios indicándole que se detuviera- Pero debemos ir con cuidado.

-Pero Candy…

-No Terry, escúchame bien. Conocerte y enamorarme de ti, no fue un error, nunca lo vi de ese modo. Pero la forma en la que hicimos las cosas, tan premeditadas, tan impulsivas, nos trajo mucho sufrimiento a ambos. Ya no somos unos niños, es hora de que dejemos de comportarnos como tal. Aunque no lo quieras aceptar, tú tienes un compromiso con Susana y muchas cosas que arreglar y yo quiero mantenerme al margen mientras eso suceda.

Pasándose la mano sobre el largo y oscuro cabello en señal de exasperación Terry finalmente cedió- De acuerdo, respeto eso. ¿Supongo que aunque yo me muera de ganas por estar contigo, con mi mujer, tú te mostrarás renuente, verdad?

-No es correcto Terry.

-Está bien- inhalando profundamente- He esperado mucho tiempo, creo que podré sobrevivir. Pero al menos me permitirás verte, y a mi hijo. No aceptaré un no por respuesta.

-Por supuesto, siempre que quieras. Además, según me cuentas, Alex y tú se han hecho buenos amigos a espaldas mías.

-Lo amo Candy, no tienes idea de cuánto lo amo. Es, absolutamente hermoso.

-Lo sé, es mi hijo- dijo ella sonriendo- Aunque tendré que reprenderlo, me ocultó el hecho de que tú lo visitabas, a veces es un poco rebelde, en eso se parece a su padre. Llévame a casa por favor.

-¡No, Candy! Es demasiado pronto, no sé cuándo pueda estar contigo otra vez.

-Por favor Terry. Estoy muy cansada, trabajé un turno doble y en un par de horas tengo que regresar al hospital.

-No tienes que volver a trabajar nuca más. Yo puedo darles todo a Alex y a ti. Tengo dinero, créeme. Mío, no de mi padre. Desde que comencé a actuar siempre fue pensando en ti, ahorraba todo lo que podía. Incluso compré una casa aquí pensando en que cuando te encontrara viviéramos juntos, aunque, siempre me pregunté porque había escogido una casa con tantas habitaciones, no sabía que una estaba destinada para mi hijo.

-¿Y quién vive en esa casa ahora? ¿Susana?

-Sí.-pequeño detalle que estropeaba sus planes.

-Imaginé que habría venido contigo.

-No es que viniera conmigo, más bien, yo no pude evitar que hiciera el mismo viaje que yo. Como supondrás hemos tenido varios enfrentamientos, pero no quiero agobiarte con eso en estos momentos.

-Terry quiero preguntarte algo-sus temores volvían a resurgir-pero necesito que me contestes con la verdad.

-Por supuesto, lo que quieras.

-Es cierto que Susana no puede tener hijos, y qué por eso has venido a reclamar a Alex.

-¿Qué dices?¿Piensas que yo quiero quitarte a Alex? ¡Candy por Dios! Lo que más quiero en esta vida es vivir con mi familia, contigo y mi hijo. Jamás pasaría por mi cabeza arrebatártelo.

-Pero no me has contestado, ¿ella no puede tener hijos?

-No lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-Candy- luciendo una enorme sonrisa- Susana y yo nunca hemos sido marido y mujer en el…estricto sentido de la palabra, no hay forma en que yo pueda saber eso.

¡Vaya revelación! Candy no pudo evitar sentir un gran alivio y que una sonrisa también se dibujara en su rostro.

-Pero no hablemos de ella, ese problema es solo mío. Estábamos en el hecho de que usted puede irse olvidando de esos terribles turnos en el hospital y en cambio disfrutar de una hermosa tarde conmigo y nuestro hijo.

-No, Terry. Tengo que ir a trabajar.

-¡Pero no tienes por qué! ¡Yo les puedo dar todo!

-Terry, no voy a discutir eso.

-¡Es por ese Doctor, verdad!

-¿Qué?-Terry y su volatilidad emocional. El Terry tierno y risueño de apenas hace cinco segundos había desaparecido, ahí estaba, vuelto una furia y ella ignorando completamente el motivo.

-¡De ese idiota, el director del hospital!

-¿El Doctor Mathews, qué pasa con él?

-Está enamorado de ti, ¿por eso no quieres dejar de trabajar?

-¿Qué?¡No!, es decir, eso es mentira, él no está enamorado de mí.

-¡Claro que sí! Pero tú nunca te das cuenta cuando un hombre se te acerca con otras intenciones.

-Terry, eso es ridículo. Además, de ser así, ¿cuál es el problema?, ¿acaso desconfías de mi?

-De ti no, nunca- Terry la tomaba por los brazos transmitiéndole la desesperación visible en sus facciones y en su voz- Eso solo que…tengo miedo. Candy, soy un tipo terrible, he hecho cosas muy… despreciables, pero la peor ha sido hacerte sufrir. Cuando creí que estabas con otra persona, por un momento llegué a pensar que era algo, lógico, comprensible. Que cualquier hombre, era mejor hombre que yo. Y ahora, bueno, estoy hasta el cuello de problemas, no soy libre como quisiera y me aterra pensar que… que pueda perderte otra vez. Pero no desconfío de ti, jamás lo haría.

-No tengo idea de por qué piensas eso Terry.

-Candy, solo tú no te das cuenta de lo hermosa que eres, cualquier hombre podría enamorarse de ti, y créeme, muchos ya lo están, incluyendo ese doctorcito.

-Terry, yo amo mi trabajo, me gusta y lo necesito.

-No lo necesitas, yo me voy a encargar de ustedes.

-¿Cómo si fuera tu amante?

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!

-Así es como se vería.

-Candy por favor…

-Por favor, no discutamos ¿quieres? Hasta que podamos estar juntos, seguiré trabajando y manteniendo los gastos de mi hijo.

-De nuestro hijo.

-Tienes razón, nuestro hijo. ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien, yo tampoco quiero discutir. Solo prométeme que no te fijarás en nadie, que esperarás hasta que estemos juntos de nuevo.

-Terry en todo este tiempo nadie me ha interesado, nunca tuve tiempo de pensar en esas cosas.

-Prométemelo.

-Está bien, te lo prometo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te amo. –Y al escuchar estas palabras Terry la abrazó con más fuerza como queriendo fusionar ambos cuerpos y ambas almas, congelando para siempre ese instante. Su cercanía, Candy intuía que esa cercanía resultaba peligrosa y nuevamente insistió en marcharse.

-Llévame a casa por favor.

-Lo haré, pero a cambio de algo.

-¿Qué?

-Un beso, solo uno.

-¡Terry!

-Por favor, ¿aceptas?

La respuesta la encontró en sus labios.

Facebook: KamyImaryOficial


	45. Chapter 45

_**Tercera Temporada-Capítulo 11-Atando cabos**_

Se sentía exhausta. Física, pero sobre todo emocionalmente. La falta de sueño y el exceso de trabajo comenzaban a pasarle factura; había experimentado casi todos los estados de ánimo posibles en las últimas horas. Enojo con Terry, rabia e indignación por las mentiras que el Duque les había dicho a ambos, frustración por todo lo que sufrieron a raíz de dichas mentiras, admiración por el hecho de que Terry la buscara durante tanto tiempo, de nuevo rabia indignación, pero esta vez con Eliza, por su patológica predisposición a enredar y hacer sufrir a las personas. Pero sobre todo sentía amor, desbordado amor por el hombre de su vida quien al igual que ella, nunca dejó de amarla. Tenía unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo, de besarlo, de recuperar el tiempo perdido, lamentablemente sus deseos se veían reprimidos por el dilema moral que conllevaba la delicada situación en la que Terry se hallaba. También estaba preocupada, porque a pesar del optimismo de Terry, ella sabía que arreglar las cosas con Susana podría no resultar nada sencillo. Ella también tenía miedo de perderlo.

Era mejor no pensar en eso. No perder la esperanza, eso debía hacer. Su amor había sobrevivido todo este tiempo. Lejos, separados, aún cada quien creyendo que el otro lo había olvidado. Ese amor podría soportar cualquier cosa. Decidió imaginar el mejor panorama posible para ellos, probablemente los pensamientos positivos pudieran devolverle la tranquilidad. Así que optó por aprovechar el viaje de regreso a su casa en el automóvil de Terry para imaginar que estaban juntos, con todos los problemas superados, imaginó a Terry jugando con su hijo, corriendo en unas hermosas y verdes colinas, las de Escocia tal vez, persiguiendo a Alex mientras su hijo se carcajeaba. Eventualmente, aquel pensamiento se fue transformando en un hermoso sueño.

-o-

Candy dormía tranquilamente en el asiento del pasajero. Deseaba decirle tantas cosas, pero prefirió dejarla dormir. Era gratificante observarla así, evocaba recuerdos de viejos tiempos, cuando al despertar podía hallarla durmiendo a su lado, deseaba tanto poder pasar las noches así nuevamente. Seguía disgustándole la idea de que ella insistiera en continuar trabajando al lado de su jefe-admirador, pero la verdad es que él no se hallaba en posición de discutir o exigirle nada hasta que se encontrara libre de toda atadura, libre de Susana para ser exacto.

Eso era lo que le preocupaba, Susana. Siempre la había considerado, frágil, sumisa; demasiado cobarde para intentar usar el chantaje o la manipulación. Pero lo cierto era que Susana había demostrado que no estaba dispuesta a rendirse sin presentar batalla. Le había dado un golpe muy bajo, recurriendo al Duque para tratar de controlarlo y ahora, con lo que Annie le dijo el día anterior…

-¡Espero que en verdad tengan algo importante que decirme y no haya sido solo una excusa para evitar que le partiera la cara al idiota de Neal!

Después de casi estallar en celos al ver que Candy abordaba el automóvil de Neal fue a buscarlo con el fin de ajustar cuentas, pero en su lugar encontró a Eliza. ¡Eliza, Eliza, Eliza! De no haber sido por sus mentiras el no estaría metido en ese enredo. Aunque tratar de razonar con Eliza siempre resultaba infructífero, cuando estaba a punto de marcharse Neal apareció y él no esperó ni tres segundos para tundirlo a golpes, cosa que no pudo hacer a plenitud porque inmediatamente Archie y empleados de la casa Andrew llegaron a separarlos. No habría renunciado a su cometido de molerle la cara a golpes al engreído joven Leagan de no ser porque Patty y Annie le aseguraron que tenían algo importante que decirle, al ser ellas las mejores amigas de Candy, probablemente eso le resultara provechoso. ¿Cómo no pensó en acudir a ellas antes?

Lo llevaron hasta una cafetería cercana, modesta pero limpia. Con mesas de madera clavadas al suelo y una banca de cada lado donde en total cabían cuatro personas. Annie y Patty se sentaron juntas y él se colocó frente a ellas. Archie no ocupó el lugar restante, porque eso implicaba sentarse junto a Terry. Se quedó de pie al lado de Annie fulminándolo con la mirada. Terry no olvidaba su último encuentro donde para variar discutieron y terminaron rodando por el piso de la habitación. Momento, faltaba alguien, ¿dónde estaba el chico simpático de lentes? Stear. Era él el que siempre mediaba las peleas entre Archie. Bueno Archie parecía tener ganas de pelear y él por su parte no había quedado satisfecho con el anterior encuentro con Neal y si no estaba Stear para calmar los ánimos tal vez finalmente… pero eso no era lo importante.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirme?

-¡Qué jamás debiste de haber regresado! –Era Archie el que había tomado la palabra acallando el intento de Annie por hablar.

-No me interesa tu opinión en lo más mínimo Archiebald, y te suplico que te calles antes de que me hagas perder los estribos.

-Ella estaba bien, ella era feliz, ¡al fin era feliz! ¿Por qué tienes que venir a destrozarle la vida otra vez?

-¡Tú no sabes nada! Así que no hables de lo que no te corresponde.

-Yo sé lo que sufrió, yo sé lo que lloró y todo lo que padeció cuando tú te burlaste de ella. Nosotros estuvimos a su lado mientras tú te regodeabas en Broadway.

-Sí- a este punto Terry ya se había levantado de su asiento y enfrentado a Archie cara a cara- pero lo que tú no sabes es todo lo que yo sufrí y que jamás me burlé de ella.

-¿Y cómo pretendes que te crea eso? ¿En verdad esperas recuperar a Candy después de que te casaste con otra? Te advierto que no voy a permitir que la vuelvas a lastimar.

-¿Y cómo piensas impedírmelo? Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices Archie porque pienso quitar de enfrente a cualquiera que se oponga a que yo hable con Candy. Si vas a actuar, atente a las consecuencias, porque no veo por aquí a tu hermano para que te salve de ésta.

En ese momento el rostro de Archie cambió, ya no era rabia lo que había en su rostro, era, ¿qué?, ¿dolor?

-¡Mi hermano está muerto, idiota!- y al decir esto empujó a Terry con todas sus fuerzas haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y que cayera violentamente de nuevo en la banca- ¡Y no quiero que vuelvas a mencionar su nombre con tu asquerosa boca!

Terry solo alcanzó a ver como en cámara lenta a Archie abandonando el lugar. Lo que dijo fue tan desconcertante. Volteó a mirar a las chicas en busca de alguna aclaración. Patty lloraba en silencio fingiendo mirar por la ventana y la expresión en el rostro de Annie era inmutable.

-Sí, es cierto- respondió Annie a su pregunta no formulada- hace poco más de un año.

-¡Dios!...Yo… los siento mucho Patty, no debí mencionarlo, pero…

-Annie ¿no deberías ir a ver cómo está Archie?

-Lo haré después Patty. Pero primero quiero que Terry me contesté a qué ha venido.

-A hablar con Candy. Y les ruego que me ayuden. Después de tantos años buscándola finalmente la encontré por casualidad o por destino y me topo con la noticia de que tuvimos un hijo, y ahora ella no quiere escucharme.

-¿Tú nunca supiste que Candy tuvo un hijo?

-Sí, pero me dijeron que el padre no era yo.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-¿Tú quién crees? Eliza

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron ambas chicas al unísono.

-Hace tiempo fue a Nueva York, sospecho que exclusivamente a molestarme. Me dijo que Candy acababa de tener un bebé, hijo de un doctor del hospital donde trabajaba. Por supuesto que ella sabía la verdad, hizo aquello por vengarse.

-Siempre le insistí a Candy que debías saberlo antes de que algo como eso pasara. De hecho nosotras intentamos hacértelo saber, te enviamos un mensaje para que nos buscaras pero tú nunca apareciste.

-¿Con quién me enviaron ese mensaje?

-Con tu prometida.

-¿Cómo? Annie explícate por favor.

-Con la que ahora es tú esposa, con Susana Marlow.

-Sigo sin entender. ¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Y por qué dices que era mi prometida?

-Fue cuando viniste de gira a Chicago- era Patty la que hablaba en esta ocasión.

-Hace como dos años.

-Fuimos a buscarte al hotel donde te esperabas.

-Siendo honesta nunca confié en ella- Annie había retomado el curso de la conversación- y como afirmó ser tu prometida no nos pareció prudente decirle a qué íbamos. Así que le dejé un mensaje con mi dirección explicándote que teníamos algo sumamente importante que decirte.

-Yo jamás recibí ese mensaje. Y Susana no era mi prometida.

-Pero aún así te casaste con ella.

-Pero no por lo que ustedes creen Paty. Casarme fue el último eslabón de una serie de estupideces que cometí en aquel entonces. Al enterarme Eliza me hizo creer que Candy había tenido un hijo con otro sujeto casi pierdo la cabeza. No voy a horrorizarlas con todos los detalles, pero finalmente terminé, provocando, por decirlo de algún modo, un accidente en el que seguramente hubiera muerto de no ser porque Susana se interpuso resultando ella gravemente herida y tuvieron que amputarle la pierna- En el rostro de ambas jóvenes aparecieron idénticas expresiones de horror- Me sentía culpable, pero sobre todo me sentía traicionado. Y por idiota me casé con ella. Me casé sin quererla, y, por lo que me acaban de contar, me casé sin conocerla realmente.

Así que Susana había impedido que se enterara la verdad. Claro, él le había contado todo, su amor, su búsqueda. Dándole todos los elementos necesarios para que interfiriera en su camino. ¿Pero quién le habría dado la demás información? ¿Eliza? Parecía muy probable. ¿Sabría Susana desde hace tiempo que él tenía un hijo? Esa misma noche, al regresar a su casa, optó por no confrontarla. Claramente Susana era un enemigo de quien cuidarse y había decidido desde el día que ella llevó a su padre no volver a dirigirle la palabra. Absorto en esos pensamientos, llegaron al pequeño departamento que Candy habitaba.

-o-

El automóvil se había detenido, eso la hizo despertar. Al abrir los ojos descubrió que se encontraban enfrente del su departamento. Terry estaba con las manos firmemente sujetas al volante y la vista fija en los pedales, cuando ella abrió los ojos, sin levantar la mirada él exclamó:

-Hemos llegado.

-¿Qué pasa Terry?

-¿Qué pasa? Que quisiera entrar y acompañarte mientras duermes, eso me pasa,

-Terry…

-Sí, ya lo sé pecas, pero no por eso deja de dolerme. Alex está con Albert, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte.

-Gracias. Sé que Albert ha sido tu cómplice también.

-Cúlpame a mí, yo lo obligué. Mi madre, ella está loca por Alex y quisiera pedirte que le permitas pasar la tarde con él.

-Por supuesto, siempre que no lo consienta demasiado.

-No puedo asegurarte nada, salvo que lo llenará de amor. Yo quisiera estar con ellos, pero tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos urgentes. Nos veremos pronto, y, recuerda que te amo. Ahora intenta dormir un poco.

Pero Candy no pudo, el resto de la tarde se la pasó imaginando un futuro de oportunidades maravillosas. Al entrar nuevamente a su turno Candy se sentía optimista y muy poco cansada, solo la llamada del Doctor Mathews a su oficina para pedirle concertar una cita fuera del horario laboral para tratar "asuntos personales" la tenía un poco desorientada, pero bueno, era mejor no hacer suposiciones y esperar. Mientras tanto, el servicio seguía su rumbo.

-¡Candy!

-Dime Flamy

-Hay una paciente que necesita una curación de rutina y pero ha pedido específicamente que seas tú quien la atienda. Es una tipa bastante antipática.

-¿Qué yo la atienda? Mmm ¿quién podrá ser? Parece que será mejor que vaya, muchas gracias Flamy.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo nuevamente se dirigió al servicio de urgencias, sin imaginarse que al entrar se encontraría en uno de los consultorios la joven y bella actriz de actitud soñadora cuya carrera de había visto frustrada por un fatal accidente.

-Buenas tardes. Veamos, ¿qué es lo que necesita hoy Señorita Marlow?- Reconoció inmediatamente a Susana, la había visto en afiches y notas del periódico, pero optó por fingir que no la conocía.

-Grandchester, Señora Grandchester, uso el apellido de mi esposo. –Atenta a la reacción de Candy, Susana dejó al descubierto el sangrante muñón en el que terminaba lo que alguna vez fuese su pierna - La prótesis, me es muy útil pero bastante molesta, si la utilizo mucho tiempo o me excedo caminando me causa llagas o reabre viejas cicatrices.

-Ya veo, no se preocupe es una curación de rutina en este tipo de lesiones, en seguida la atiendo.

-Qué insinúa, ¿qué debería de estar acostumbrada y resignada a sufrir este tipo de lesiones por el resto de mi vida dado que soy una inválida?

-Por supuesto que no señora, solo quise decir que estará curada en un par de minutos. Ahora por favor no se mueva para que pueda terminar lo más pronto posible.

-¿Le gustaría saber cómo fue que perdí la pierna?

-Debió de ser un desafortunado accidente. Dudo mucho que complazca recordarlo.

-Tiene razón, fue una desgracia pero no me duele, dado que fue por amor. Por salvar a mi esposo de un destino peor que el mío, por acabar con su sufrimiento causado por una mujer que lo olvidó, que no lo supo valorar y que no confió en el. ¿Usted estaría dispuesta a hacer algo así, enfermera? Se me ocurre preguntarle, al verla así, tan joven, linda, realizada como profesionista, dejar todo por alguien, su independencia, su carrera. Yo también tenía una carrera y muy prometedora. Pero no me detuve a pensar en eso, porque yo si amo realmente a mi esposo. Contésteme, ¿estaría dispuesta?, ¿alguna vez ha amado a alguien así?

-Listo Señora.-Candy realizó su trabajo lo más rápido que pudo dado que aquella situación le resultaba sumamente incómoda- Herida desinfectada, vendajes cambiados, llamaré a un camillero para que le ayude a salir del hospital. Repose y la herida cicatrizará en un par de días. Un placer atenderla, pero es todo por mi parte con permiso.

-Dejémonos de tonterías. Sabes a lo que he venido. Vengo a pedirte, a exigirte que dejes en paz a Terry, él ya te había olvidado, pero apareciste con la intención de destruir mi matrimonio y no te lo voy a permitir.

-No sé de qué me habla señora, pero le ruego que me disculpe, tengo muchos otros pacientes que atender.

-No finjas. Sé que se han visto a espaldas mías. ¿Qué se siente ser la amante de un hombre casado?

-Mire señora, creo que usted tiene una idea errónea de lo que está pasando, no me conoce así que le ruego no me imponga títulos que no vienen al caso. Las cosas no son como las cree, pero yo no le voy a dar explicaciones, pídaselas a su esposo.

-¿Vas a huir? Si no estás haciendo nada malo como dices, no tienes nada que ocultar, he venido a hablar contigo de mujer a mujer para pedirte que dejes de ser la amante de mi esposo.

-Yo no soy su amante, yo soy…

-¿Qué? ¿Su esposa?, me vas a decir que te crees la legítima esposa por aquella ridícula ceremonia que tuvieron hace años en Escocia. Por favor eso fue cosa de niños, un romance de verano y nada más. Su esposa soy YO, la que ha estado a su lado desde los inicios de su carrera soy yo, la que estuvo dispuesta a dar la vida por el soy yo, la que duerme a su lado todas las noches soy yo. Tú no tienes derecho a quitarme algo que yo me he ganado con sacrificios, no debes. Yo ya no tengo vida si no es con Terry, yo no tengo nada si no es a Terry, no puedo vivir sin sus besos, sin sus caricias, porque a pesar de lo que él te haya dicho, él y yo teníamos una vida plena en todos los aspectos antes de que tú llegaras. Por favor, mira que te lo estoy suplicando, tú tienes muchas cosas, tienes tu profesión, tus amigos, tu belleza, TU SALUD, y no dudo que varios pretendientes, ¿por qué te empeñas en quitarme lo único que tengo?

-Yo…yo no pretendo nada, no sería capaz de…

-Entonces prométeme que te vas a alejar. Hazlo. ¡Prométemelo!

Facebook: KamyImaryOficial


	46. Chapter 46

_**Tercera Temporada-Capítulo 12-Las dos esposas**_

-¡Jajajajaja! ¿Neal enamorado de Candy? ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio Terry!

-¿Entonces tú por qué crees que él se comportaría así, Archie?

-No lo sé, por molestarte supongo, y parece que lo ha logrado.

Después de dejar a Candy en su casa Terry fue a buscar a Archie, se sentía culpable por haber mencionado a Stear con tan poco tacto y tenía que limpiar su imagen antes todos para estar en paz con Candy.

-Quería agradecerte, por todo lo que has hecho.

-¿Agradecerme? ¿Tú a mí? – Archie finalmente había aceptado hablar con Terry después de mucha insistencia por parte de Annie, según ella, Terry había sufrido igual que Candy todos estos años.

-Sí, agradecerte, por haber estado al pendiente de Candy y de Alex todo este tiempo. Mi hijo te quiere mucho, te llama tío y confieso que me da algo de envidia escuchar lo bien que habla de ti.

-Alex es un niño encantador, es muy fácil quererlo.

-También quería disculparme por mi falta de sensibilidad al referirme a tu hermano, lo ignoraba, la verdad es que ignoraba muchas cosas.

-¡Vaya! Terrence Grandchester me agradece y se disculpa conmigo el mismo día, debo de estar soñando.

-Entiendo tu sarcasmo Archie, y creo que me lo merezco. ¿Cómo murió tu hermano?

-En la guerra

-¿La guerra?

-Sí, desde que estábamos en Londres se le metió esa maldita idea.

-No puedo imaginarlo en la guerra, era tan…amable.

-Ninguno de nosotros jamás pudo imaginarlo en un campo de batalla.

-Lo lamento mucho, era un gran chico. Mucho mejor que tú si me lo preguntas. Pero no quiero recordarte momentos tristes. He venido aquí a que conozcas que fue realmente lo qué pasó cuando me separaron de Candy.

-Jamás he comprendido por qué Eliza odia tanto a Candy-exclamó Archie cuando Terry terminó de explicarle las circunstancias que lo orillaron a casarse con Susana- Tal vez porque Candy es la antítesis de Eliza, ya sabes, luz y oscuridad.

-Eliza también fue la que informó a las hermanas del Colegio San Pablo que Candy y yo nos habíamos casado, y ellas a su vez le avisaron a mi padre. Así es que tu adorada prima puede adjudicarse habernos separado dos veces.

-¿Y ahora qué buscas?

-Recuperar mi mundo.

La épica e inconcebible "reconciliación" entre Archie y Terry terminó en la taberna donde Albert los esperaba. Cuando Terry expresó su temor por el interés de Neal en Candy Archie estalló en carcajadas por lo descabellado de la idea. Albert simplemente se mantuvo en silencio.

-También está el director del hospital, según me han informado, es su ferviente admirador.

-Él si sería un candidato altamente probable, pero ¿cómo para desconfiar de Candy?

-No desconfío de ella, pero sí de los hombres que la rodean. –Albert continuaba en silencio- ¿Por qué estás tan callado Albert?

-Solo, estoy pensando. Supongo que si estás tan sensible sobre los posibles admiradores de Candy, se debe a que tú has vivido en completo celibato y abstinencia en todos estos años, eso sí obviamos el hecho de que estás casado.

Las palabras de Albert le cayeron como un balde de agua fría. Tenía razón, ¿con qué derecho reclamaba si él…? Aun así el tono de Albert no le había agradado.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Siempre le dije a Candy- expresó Albert empinando su tercera cerveza- que debía decirte el hecho de que ustedes habían procreado un hijo antes de que alguien se le adelantara y te contara su versión retorcida, cosa que sucedió. A ti, te recomiendo lo mismo.

¿Qué insinuaba Albert? ¿Qué debía contarle a Candy su anterior vida disoluta y desenfrenada? ¿Relatarle todos los detalles escabrosos? ¡Eso la haría huir! Hoy había tenido un considerable avance, y ahora confesarle…la perdería. Por otro lado, Albert tenía razón. ¿Qué tal si Eliza destilaba otra de sus mentiras? O pero aún ¡Susana! Susana había demostrada no limitarse en recursos para lograr su cometido. ¿Si Susana le contaba su versión de la historia? ¿Qué versión? ¡Si le contaba la verdad! Todas sus aventuras y correrías en el mundo de Broadway. Pero aún, si a Susana se le ocurriera relatarle una mentira, que él estuvo enamorado de ella desde el principio, si lo único que quería era quitarle a su hijo. Si lograba hacerla sentir mal, como la otra, como la ilegítima siendo Candy la verdadera esposa. Si la presionaba, si la amenazaba. O peor aún, si lograba convencerla de que renunciara a él, entonces sí, entonces sí la perdería para siempre.

-o-

-Dime que lo harás.-Susana tenía firmemente asida a Candy de la orilla del uniforme, los argumentos utilizados habían sido contundentes y sobre todos convincentes, ahora era momento de agregar el argumento extra: dinero- Mira yo te puedo ayudar, te puedo dar dinero para que te vayas de aquí, comiences de nuevo en otro lugar, para que desaparezcas de la vida de Terry sin decir nada, y así las cosas regresaran a su normalidad, por favor di que sí.

-Señora,-comenzó Candy inhalando profundamente para proveer a su espíritu de la serenidad que tanto necesitaba- quiero que me crea cuando le digo que en ningún momento ha sido mi intención causarle sufrimiento alguno, me apena muchísimo su situación pero hay una serie de cosas, de circunstancias en las cuales no tengo control, pero sobre todo que le quede claro que yo no planeo convertirme en la amante de Terry, y que tiene razón, tampoco la osadía de decir que soy su esposa independientemente de lo que él y yo hayamos vivido-Susana la miraba esperanzada, debía de ser firme- Pero soy la madre de su hijo, y eso es algo que tenemos que arreglar entre los dos, por el bien de nuestro hijo, lo siento pero no puedo irme como usted quisiera. Lo lamento.

Su voluntad estaba a punto de quebrarse. Susana había sufrido tanto, dispuesta a dar su propia vida por salvar la de Terry, de cierta forma debía de agradecérselo. Pero no se trataba de la felicidad de Susana, ni siquiera de la suya. Se trataba de la felicidad de su hijo, de brindarle a Alex la posibilidad de crecer al lado de su padre y de su abuela que lo amaban, posibilidad que ella misma le había negado todo este tiempo por mal entendidos o por el motivo que fuese. Antes de que Susana lograra convencerla recurriendo al llanto o a algún otro recurso actoral Candy abandonó la habitación evitando voltear a ver a una desesperada Susana que continuaba gritando.

-Entonces no piensas desistir. ¡Candyyy! ¡Candy!

Candy había salido dispara directamente al pasillo, deseaba esconderse, desaparecer en algún sitio pero de repente el hospital le parecía un lugar extremadamente pequeño y asfixiante. Detrás suyo escuchaba el característico ruido provocado por las muletas contra el piso, pero a ella le parecía como el galopar de uno de los jinetes del apocalipsis. Susana la seguía. Decidió girar a la derecha en la esquina mas próxima pero eligió uno de esos momentos particularmente inoportunos porque se encontró con el doctor Mathews de frente.

-¿Candy qué pasa ahí adentro?, ¿por qué la paciente está gritando?- En ese momento se escuchó una aparatosa caída. Susana había caído al piso debido a su desquiciada persecución, pero aún tirada en el suelo no dejaba de gritar.

-¡Descaradaaaaaa! ¡Deja en paz a mi esposo! ¡Deja de buscarlo! ¡Deja de provocarlooo!

El rostro de Candy estaba completamente rojo de la vergüenza. El pasillo del hospital ya se había llenado de curiosos, pacientes y demás compañeros de trabajo presenciaban la escena y sus miradas pasaban de Susana que continuaba lanzando insultos a ella que era incapaz de articular ni media palabra para dar una explicación, de la acusadora a la acusada.

-¿Qué es este escándalo? Todos, regresen a sus actividades y por favor alguien ayude a levantar a la señora.

-¡Esa mujer no debería de trabajar aquí! ¡Es una buscona, una inmoral! ¡Exijo que la destituyan de su cargo!

-Señora tranquilícese, le ruego que se calme y que no se dirija así a la señorita Candy, ella es una de las mejores enfermeras de este hospital, su trabajo nunca ha tenido queja alguna.

-Ella solo ocupa el hospital para tener encuentros ilícitos con mi esposo. ¡Es una buscona, despídala!

-Candy, ¿eso es…?

-Jajajaja-Alfred, el antipático camillero coronó aquella bizarra escena con una estruendosa carcajada- Creo que está confundida señora, si alguien es el que hace hasta lo imposible por encontrarse con ella es su esposo. Hace guardia por horas fuera del hospital, la acosa, paga por cualquier información que pueda darle sobre ella y ni hablar como se desvive en regalos y atenciones por Alex.

-Alfred, ¿quieres decir que has estado recibiendo dinero a cambio de informar de las actividades de Candy?, eso es poco ético, aparte de estar prohibido, tendría que despedirte.

-Se equivoca Dr. Mathews, tengo prohibido dar información de los pacientes, no existe nada en el reglamento referente a los empleados. Además, solo le brindaba ayuda a un hombre desesperado, Candy se negaba a cualquier intento de comunicación y el señor Grandchester francamente parecía muy contrariado por eso. Solo lo ayudé, pero estaba tan agradecido que bueno no me pude negar.

-Hablaré contigo en un momento. Pero ahora, Candy, vamos a mi oficina. Señora por favor, si aún necesita atención médica, la señorita Flamy le puede auxiliar, después la invito a que se retire y por favor absténgase de realizar otro escándalo. Le doy mi palabra que este asunto finalizará de la forma más justa posible.

-Candy, ¿qué fue todo eso?-El doctor Mathews caminó hasta quedar colocado detrás de su escritorio, pero no se sentó. Quería respuestas y las quería ahora. Lucía muy enfadado- ¿por qué esa señora te acusa de esas…aberraciones?, por supuesto que no le creí, te conozco y sé que eres incapaz, pero...alguna razón debe de tener. Ese sujeto no me dio buena espina desde el día que lo conocí, te pusiste muy nerviosa, era obvio que estabas asustada y después de lo que Alfred me dijo, supongo que ese tipo te está molestando y si necesitas ayuda no tienes más que pedírmelo. Candy yo haría lo que sea por ti, yo…yo te… necesito que me expliques, necesito entender.

-Es…difícil...ni yo misma comprendo la situación.

-Bueno, pues, intentaré entenderte.

-Susana vino a insultarme porque, bueno, de cierta manera, las dos estamos casadas con el mismo hombre.

La cara del joven director del hospital era de total asombro. Su boca dibujaba una O silenciosa.

-Le dije que era difícil de entender, ¿tiene tiempo de escuchar una larga historia?

-Así que...él es el padre de Alex- Durante el relato, el Doctor Mathews había tomado finalmente asiento, cuando Candy terminó su historia se quedaron en silencio por largo rato mientras él se acariciaba distraídamente la barbilla como tratando de sopesar la magnitud de los sucesos.

-Sí.

-Verdaderamente la situación es muy delicada. Es comprensible la reacción de la Sra. Marlow, pero, eso no le otorga el derecho de venirte a insultar, no lo pienso permitir. Tú pues, no tienes la culpa de nada, solo tal vez, de ingenua, pero las circunstancias te han colocado en una posición comprometedora y poco justa, como yo lo veo el único culpable es Terrence, por precipitarse sin pensar en las consecuencias. Con mayor motivo repruebo la conducta de la señora Marlow, una cosa es que ahora resulte que después de todo las atrocidades que hizo Terrence te diga que sigue interesado en ti y otra muy distinta que tú le correspondas, o es que tú…

Candy solo miraba al piso, pero aquel gesto fue suficiente para comprender, y para que él viera todas sus esperanzas desaparecer.

-Entiendo, disculpa no tuve por qué preguntarte eso, es tu vida y dudo mucho que te importe la opinión que yo pueda tener.

-No por favor no diga eso doctor, usted es…

-¿Cómo está Alex? –era mejor zanjar esa situación-¿Qué tanto sabe del asunto?

-Sólo lo que puede comprender, pero está feliz, pasa mucho tiempo con su…con Terrence.

-Me alegro. Candy creo que lo mejor será que dejes de venir al hospital por un tiempo.

-¿Me está despidiendo? Por favor Dr. Mathews usted sabe que necesito el empleo, no sé, podría cambiarme permanentemente al turno nocturno y así Susana no vendría…

-Candy no te estoy despidiendo. Solo te ofrezco un tiempo para que definas tu situación, después podrás reintegrarte a tus labores. Tómalo como tus vacaciones adelantadas, seguirás percibiendo tu salario.

-Pero Dr. Mathews no es necesario.

-Sí, sí es necesario. Lo hago por ti, pero también lo hago por mi hospital, otro escándalo como el de esta tarde y tendré que prescindir de tus servicios aunque no seas culpable.

-Doctor por favor no. Amo mi trabajo, me he esforzado mucho, por favor no me lo quite.

-No te lo estoy quitando Candy, simplemente considero que en estos momentos deberías enfocarte en…arreglar otros asuntos de tu vida.

-¿Qué hay acerca del puesto de jefa de enfermeras?

-Te tendremos en cuenta.

-¿Eso es de lo que quería hablar conmigo?

En estos momentos parecería estúpido hablarle acerca de su interés, admiración y profundo amor desarrollado en todo aquel tiempo laborando juntos. Parecía irrelevante comentarle el hecho de la reservación realizada con semanas de anticipación en un lujoso restaurante, que la amaba.

-No era nada importante. Lo que sí es importante, es que deberías hablar con tu amigo Albert. Hoy me han entregado los resultados de sus exámenes. Es imperativo que venga a verme.

-¡Por favor, dígame que está bien!

-Deberías hablar con él.

¡Qué día! El cansancio de haber trabajado un doble turno, aclarar las cosas con Terry, su presencia, su cercanía. Después el enfrentamiento con Susana, la vergüenza y el escarnio público, unas vacaciones que se parecían más a una suspensión por mal comportamiento. La preocupación por la salud de Albert. Y para terminar el día, al abandonar el hospital, Terry la esperaba a la salida. Una corazonada le decía que aquel encuentro no resultaría del todo agradable.

Facebook: KamyImaryOficial


	47. Chapter 47

_**Tercera Temporada- Capítulo 13-Traición**_

Las calles de Chicago estaban oscuras y silenciosas. Los pocos transeúntes parecían más bien como almas en pena vagando eternamente sin rumbo fijo. Las calles se alargaban hasta la eternidad, sentía que llevaba horas caminando, el camino a casa nunca antes le había parecido tan largo. Era desesperante, quería correr, quería volar, quería sencillamente desaparecer. Pero sobre todo quería que las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro dejaran de correr.

Terry. Otra vez Terry viniendo a tambalear su mundo. Se había sentido tan contenta al enterarse de que él y Susana jamás habían llevado una vida matrimonial que estaba dispuesta a olvidar todo. Pero a Terry se le había olvidado mencionar el hecho de que sí se había acostado con quién sabe cuántas mujeres. Pequeño detalle. ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Cómo pudo traicionarla de esa manera? ¿Cómo se atreve ahora a celarla? ¿Cómo se atreve a decirle que la ama?

Finalmente después de lo que le pareció una eternidad llegó a su casa. Necesitaba el calor y la tranquilidad de su hogar, de su familia, la estabilidad que Alex y Albert le proporcionaba. Pero esa estabilidad estaba a punto de quebrarse, cuando Candy llegó al departamento, Albert estaba guardando su equipaje.

-Albert…-Candy miraba una y otra vez a Albert y después al pequeño saco marrón que tantas veces lo vio llevar sobre el hombro en sus innumerables partidas, sin poder comprender, o mejor dicho, sin querer aceptar la verdad evidente de los hechos.

-Candy. Te estaba esperando. Me marcho.

-o-

El potente ruido generado por la enorme puerta de caoba del recibidor al cerrarla de golpe, alboroto en el piso inferior, fuertes y enérgicas pisadas subiendo las escaleras y su madre gritando detrás de él le habían anunciado a Susana la llegada del "huracán" Grandchester a la casa. Terry venía hecho una furia, seguramente esa tipeja le había llorado y manipulado nuevamente. Pero no le importaba, ella había hecho lo correcto y no dejaría de luchar por defender lo que era suyo por derecho.

-Fuera- fue la primera palabra que Terry pronunció al entrar a la habitación de Susana, palabra, mejor dicho orden, que iba dirigida a Miriam, la asustada mucama.

-Se-señor…

-¡Fuera!- y enfatizó su orden tomando a la chica por el brazo y arrastrándola fuera de la habitación, para después echar el pestillo a la puerta dejando fuera a su histérica suegra.

-¿Por qué fuiste a molestar a Candy?- su mirada echaba chispas, Susana no podía manejar tanta presión y por eso prefería mirarlo por su reflejo en el espejo enfrente del cual se encontraba sentada.

-Es ella la que me molesta tratando de separarnos.

-¿Separarnos? ¡No seas absurda! ¿Te parece que alguna vez hemos estado realmente juntos? Esto siempre ha sido una farsa Susana y tú lo sabes. Lo que no puedo entender es cómo fuiste capaz de irle a decir tantas mentiras a Candy. Jamás creí que pudieras ser tan…perversa.

-Yo no fui a decirle mentiras. Simplemente fui a exigirle que te dejara en paz. Que tuviera un poco de dignidad y dejara de entrometerse en mi matrimonio y recordarle una vez más que yo soy tu esposa y ella no es más que una ramera ofrecida.

-¡Cállate!-Terry hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por tratar de no levantar la voz- Cállate en verdad. No creo ser capaz de…lastimarte, pero tampoco creo que tú quieras averiguarlo, así que deja de expresarte así de Candy.

-Ramera-poniéndose de pie y encarándole pronunció la palabra alargando las sílabas una a una- no es más que una vil ramera. ¿Sabías que vive con un hombre?

-¿Tu amiga Eliza Leagan te lo contó?- Susana lo seguía mirando desafiante, en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla jamás la había visto así. Parecía que Susana era mejor actriz de lo que todos pensaban, dado que actuaba en su vida diaria y hasta ahora mostraba su verdadera cara-Sí, lo sé. Y para que te enteres ese hombre es mi mejor amigo.

-¿No me digas? Y qué hacía con ella todo éste tiempo, ¿cuidándola para ti? ¡Por Dios Terry, eso ni tú lo crees! Él es hombre. Y ella es linda, no lo niego. –Otra vez le ponían el dedo en la llaga. Albert y Candy, aquel pensamiento seguía atormentándolo y tuvo que desviar la mirada. Por un momento Susana se visualizó cerca de la victoria- Él es hombre como tú. Y por chicas menos lindas que ella te has dejado seducir. ¡Por cierto! Pasé por alto comentarle esa pequeña debilidad tuya por las mujeres, pero no dejaré de hacerlo la próxima vez que la vea.

-Ella ya lo sabe. Yo mismo se lo dije.

-¿Y te va a perdonar?

No lo sabía. Después de confesarle a Candy todo lo que había hecho en el pasado, o al menos todo lo que se atrevió a confesar y en rasgos muy generales ella había salido huyendo sin escuchar sus suplicas por que se quedara. Pensó que era mejor no seguirla, primero Susana había ido a atacarla y luego él confesándole… ¿Lo iba a perdonar? Honestamente no tenía idea.

-Por supuesto que no te va a perdonar- y en ese momento toma el rostro de Terry con ambas manos- porque ella no te ama como yo. Terry ya no sufras por ella. Tú estás para ser adorado, no para suplicar amor a alguien que no te merece. Siempre es mejor ser amado que amar. –Terry se libera de las manos de Susana y toma asiento en una silla en la esquina del cuarto, Susana no desiste, lo sigue y se arrodilla junto a él, como perrito faldero mendigando el amor de su amo- Yo, yo te adoro, te lo he demostrado. Estuve dispuesta a dar mi vida por ti. Nunca me ha importado que veas a otras mujeres, mientras no sea ella. Vámonos de aquí. Yo estoy dispuesta a perdonarte todo, a hacer de cuenta que nada de esto pasó. Todo volverá a ser como antes. Tú regresarás al teatro, a tus admiradoras. Yo no te reprocharé nada, y prometo que mi madre tampoco. Regresemos mi amor, te lo suplico.

Susana trataba de seducirlo. No con su belleza o su atractivo. Buscaba seducirlo con su condescendencia y falta de amor propio. Ofreciéndole el paraíso de cualquier libertino. La aventura de una nueva conquista cada noche, y la seguridad que brinda una esposa bella, tolerante, y sobre todo, callada. Aquel discurso era patético y denigrante tanto para la persona que lo pronunciaba como para quien lo escuchaba.

-¿Te estás oyendo Susana?

-¡Claro que sí! Y todo lo que te he dicho es verdad. Te amo. Y estoy dispuesta a soportar lo que sea para que seas feliz. Haría lo que tú me pidieras.

- ¿Lo qué sea? ¿En verdad harías lo que yo te pidiera?

-Por supuesto mi amor- Susana sonreía de oreja a oreja- Tu sólo pídemelo.

Terry la escudriña por un momento, pensativo, intrigante, arrebatadoramente apuesto. Lentamente se acerca hasta ella, de una forma íntima como nunca antes lo había hecho. Susana se siente volar. La toma por el mentón y sin dejar de mirarla se acerca tanto a su boca como si fuera a besarla, ella cierra los ojos esperando recibir finalmente el tan ansiado beso, pero en lugar de sentir aquellos hermosos labios sobre los suyos, los descubre cerca de su oreja susurrándole suavemente:

-Entonces quiero el divorcio.

Su mundo se ha vuelto a desmoronar.

-No. Eso jamás. –luchando contra su imposibilidad física se levanta con tanta dignidad como le es posible para colocarse frente a la ventana dándole la espalda a Terry.

-¿No dijiste que me amabas? ¿Qué harías lo que yo te pidiera? Eso es lo único que quiero de ti. Lo que en verdad me haría feliz.

-Ni lo sueñes Terrence. Jamás te daré el divorcio para arrojarte a los brazos de esa.

-¿De Candy? ¿Por qué nunca dices su nombre? ¿Te asusta?

-¿Asustarme?- aunque seguía de espaldas, Terry presintió que su expresión había cambiado, de nuevo estaba esa otra Susana. La verdadera Susana, quitadas ya las máscaras de la ternura y fragilidad. Esta Susana sabía defenderse, incluso herir, y Terry sospechaba que se estaba preparando para dar una nueva estocada- No tiene por qué asustarme. Es una tipa común, ordinaria, tonta. Aunque pensándolo bien, sí me asusta. Porque desconozco qué sucia artimaña utilizará para que tú sigas empecinado con ella. No entiendo por qué.

-Porque la amo. No es difícil de entender, y dudo mucho que en todo éste tiempo no lo hayas comprendido. Siempre frío, siempre distante. ¿A qué creías tú que se debía entonces? La amo. Es la mujer de mi vida y la madre de mi hijo. La amo y eso nunca va a cambiar y lo sabes.

Susana comienza a llorar. Tal vez había sido demasiado cruel. Terry se acerca a ella por la espalda y le toma los hombros.

-Lo siento mucho Susana. Y te pido perdón por todo el daño que te he hecho. Lo intenté, intenté quererte. Pero simplemente no pude. Y no fue por ti, tú no hiciste nada malo, solo que nunca debí casarme contigo, darte falsas esperanzas. Pensé que lo hacía por agradecimiento hacia ti, pero la verdad es que lo hice por despecho. Creía que Candy me había traicionado y quise vengarme de ella casándome contigo. No debía utilizarte para eso, no te lo merecías y lamento que muchas veces descargara mi coraje hacia ella contigo. Lo lamento, y ruego a Dios que algún día me perdones. Ya no quiero hacerte daño Susana. Esto no tiene por qué terminar así. Firmemos el divorcio. Yo me aseguraré que tú siempre estés bien, que no te haga falta nada. Puedes quedarte con la casa de Nueva York, con esta si quieres. Estoy dispuesto a darte todo lo que tengo, aunque sé que eso de ninguna forma remediará todo el daño que te he hecho pero al menos…

En ese momento Susana voltea sobre su hombro

-Tú eres mío. Ese es el único pago que quiero por haber perdido mi pierna y arruinado mi vida por ti, por amarte. Nunca permitiré que seas feliz con alguien más, antes de eso, prefiero que seas infeliz conmigo el resto de tu vida- sonreía de una forma tan extraña y perversa que Terry se había quedado helado.

-Entonces los tres seremos infelices el resto de nuestras vidas Susana; porque Candy nunca me aceptará así, pero yo tampoco regresaré a vivir contigo jamás. Adiós Susana. – Y aún antes de terminar la frase abandona la habitación y baja las escaleras

-Terry… ¡Terry! –Susana lo persigue por la casa- ¡Terry tú no me puedes dejar! ¡Terry regresa! ¡Terry no me hagas esto, YO SOY TU ESPOSA!

A mitad de las escaleras Terry si detiene y sin voltear a verla exclama-No Susana, nunca lo fuiste, ese título siempre fue y será únicamente de Candy, sin importar nada más.

-o-

¿Y tú no lo has traicionado Candy?

¿Qué? ¿En qué mundo vivía Albert? ¿Traicionar ella a Terry? Cuando Albert le dijo que se marchaba ella se echó a llorar, lo último que le faltaba para terminar un espantoso día. Cuando él logró tranquilizarla ella le relató las aventuras de Terry, pero tal pareciera que Albert había escuchado otra historia porque su pregunta no tenía lugar.

-¡Albert por Dios! ¡Sabes bien que yo nunca siquiera he volteado a ver a otro hombre!

-Eso lo sé muy bien. Pero la traición no significa precisamente una infidelidad. La traición tiene que ver con quebrantar la lealtad, la confianza…el amor. ¿No fuiste tú la primera en desconfiar de Terry? Le creíste a su padre en vez de a él. ¿Qué razones tenías para hacerlo? ¿Por qué preferiste confiar en un perfecto desconocido en lugar del hombre al que habías jurado amar? Eso Candy es traición. De haber confiado en Terry, las cosas pudieron ser muy diferentes.

-Yo… yo pensaba que…

-Pensabas solo en ti misma. En tu dolor, en tu sufrir, nunca en Terry ni mucho menos en tu hijo. Decidiste tomar tu venganza excusándote en que lo hacías por proteger a Alex. ¿Cuántas veces te insistimos en que Terry tenía que saber de la existencia de Alex? A diferencia suya, tú si sabías dónde encontrarlo. Pero tu orgullo y tu necedad postergaron las cosas y provocaste que alguien más le diera la información trasgiversada atormentándolo más. Fuiste a verlo y te quedaste callada; no hay excusa que justifique tu silencio, a pesar de todo debiste habérselo dicho. Entiende que esto no se trata simplemente de ti.

Albert. Albert su apoyo, su fortaleza, el hombre que siempre estaba ahí para ella, que la comprendía estaba ahora retándola como si tuviera tres años. No podía soportarlo-Calla…

-¿No te gusta escuchar la verdad, Candy? ¿O acaso esperabas que fuera condescendiente contigo? No justifico de ninguna forma todos los errores que Terry ha cometido, pero tampoco puedo justificarte a ti. ¿Sigues pensando que no lo has traicionado?

Ella solo lloraba.

-Candy, sabes que yo amo profundamente a Alex, porque es un niño extraordinario, bello, noble. Y a veces no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin él. Por esa razón, sinceramente te digo, que si yo fuera Terry, jamás te perdonaría que me lo hubieras negado. Y deberías de rezar, porque Alex algún día te lo perdone. Es momento de madurar Candy. – y con actitud paternal comenzó a acariciarle el pelo- Dejar el pasado atrás y concentrarse en el futuro. Las culpas, los errores y los problemas ya los saben, ahora enfóquense en encontrar soluciones. Cuando una pareja funciona es gracias al esfuerzo de los dos, y cuando no, es a causa de los errores de ambos. Tienes que entenderlo.

-Lo entiendo y tienes razón, nada de lo que Terry pudiera hacer es tan cruel como el hecho de negarle a Alex. Pero aún así me duele.

-Madurar duele pequeña, pero es necesario y para eso debes aprender de los errores del pasado y no volverlos a cometer.

-Gracias Albert, gracias por siempre estar para mí, pero sobre todo, por siempre hablarme con la verdad. No te vayas por favor. Te necesito mucho.

-Debo de hacerlo y no solo porque creo que es necesario dejarte sola para que resuelvas tus problemas, también por mí, porque he postergado demasiado resolver mis propios problemas.

-Pero por favor, no te vayas antes de pasar a ver al Doctor Mathews. Hoy habló conmigo y me dijo que ya tiene los resultados de tus pruebas y es muy importante que vayas a verlo.

Albert suspiró profundamente- Sospecho que no serán buenas noticias.

Facebook: KamyImaryOficial


	48. Chapter 48

_**Tercera Temporada-Capítulo 14-Primer Acto**_

El nivel de alcohol en su sangre era muy elevado, pero no el suficiente para hacerlo olvidar. Contrario a muchas ocasiones anteriores, su estado etílico no lo llevó a provocar alguna trifulca en un bar de mala muerte, ¿pelear?, ¿con quién, si el culpable de todo era él? La intoxicación no superaba su dolor.

Susana…Eliza…Candy…¡Todos! Un feroz torbellino de reclamos, desprecio y acusaciones se cerraba cada vez más en torno suyo hasta casi asfixiarlo, y lo peor, con justa razón. Su hijo lo amaba sin condición, sin reservas, dejando del lado el hecho de que lo acababa de conocer. Tal vez por eso, porque aquel pequeño e inocente ángel ignoraba el tipo de sujeto que era su padre. Eso lo hacía cuestionarse si era digno de semejante amor. Tal vez debería irse, alejarse, antes de que irremediablemente también a Alex le hiciera daño.

No. Renunciar nunca, ni a su hijo, ni a Candy. No renunciaría a su derecho de ser feliz. Pero Susana, jamás desistiría. Su mirada de odio, la firme convicción de convertir su vida en un infierno…aunque la entendía. Susana no tenía absolutamente nada que perder, ya todo lo había perdido por él. En cambio él, él no podía perder nuevamente a Candy.

También a ella la entendía. Lo amaba, absurdamente lo seguía amando, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Pero por qué? En retrospectiva, él nunca se portó a la altura. Desde que la conoció la molestaba, pretendía ignorarla, pero al mismo tiempo la celaba. No supo ser tierno, amable, o siquiera comportarse como un caballero. Fue incapaz de defenderla, dejó que sufriera sola y lo peor, desconfió de ella.

Pero la amaba y no soportaría perderla.

"Regresaré" pensó, "hablaré nuevamente con Susana, la amenazaré de ser necesario, lo que sea con tal de conseguir mi libertad" ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevaría eso? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? ¡Años! ¿Candy lo esperaría? ¿O en ese ínterin alguien más conquistaría su corazón? Era un milagro que en todo ese tiempo Candy no hubiera puesto sus ojos en otro hombre, tal vez porque nunca tuvo tiempo entre estudiar, trabajar y ser madre. "Es comprensible que temas que alguien más pueda enamorarse de Candy, como te dije, eso es algo sumamente probable" Las palabras de Albert retumbaban en su cabeza. Albert. ¿Sería Albert quien conquistara el corazón de Candy? Tal vez ya lo estaba haciendo, su madre y Susana así lo creían, quizá Terry era el único que no se daba cuenta, o no quería darse cuenta.

"Imposible. Albert es mi amigo, él jamás (no contestó cuando le preguntaste) me traicionaría de esa manera"

Su cabeza iba a estallar. Ignoraba cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando, pero el cielo oscuro comenzaba a pintarse de un tono grisáceo que indicaba la pronta llegada del amanecer. No quería ir a ningún lado en específico; en realidad no tenía a dónde ir. Paseó la mirada a lo largo de la calle en busca de una banca o un prado dónde sentar y descubrió, para su propia sorpresa, que sus aparentemente pasos sin rumbo fijo lo habían conducido directamente a la puerta del departamento donde Candy y Alex vivía. Su subconsciente estaba más alerta que él mismo.

Todavía llevaba una botella de cerveza medio llena en la mano; decidió sentarse en los escalones del porche a terminarla y fumar un cigarrilo. Pero al momento de encenderlo, una voz chillona y mandona en su cabeza comenzó a reprenderlo, los recuerdos de tiempos felices irrumpieron como estampida en su mente y corazón, junto con la devastadora realidad que figuraba las casi nulas probabilidades de volver a vivir momentos como esos. Inevitablemente, comenzó a llorar.

-o-

No había podido dormir en toda la noche. Los sucesos ocurridos en ese día representaban extremos completamente opuestos. Recuperar el amor, pero por otro lado perder su reputación y empleo en un mismo día. ¿En verdad había recuperado su amor? Si su amor no era libre. Susana nunca renunciaría a él y ella jamás podría aceptar una situación como esa… aunque ella tuviera alguna culpa en que las cosas hubiesen terminado de esa manera.

Tenía gran culpa. Lo que Albert le había dicho causó profunda mella en su alma. Y es que él tenía razón, por un miedo absurdo e injustificado a que Terry le quitara a su hijo ella hizo exactamente lo mismo. Alejar a alguien de un hijo, eso sí es algo imperdonable. Los errores, los deslices, los excesos, habían sido consecuencia de una serie de acontecimientos desafortunados que la llevaron a sufrir a los dos por igual. Pero hacer sufrir a Alex…

Abrazó fuertemente a su pequeño hijo quien dormía tranquilamente a su lado. Sentir su pecho elevarse y volverse a hundir con cada respiración la tranquilizaba, le recordaba el día en que nació. ¿Cómo negarle a su padre una vez más? ¿Cómo negarle a Terry nuevamente a su hijo? ¿Cómo negarse ella misma la oportunidad de amar?

Lo esperaría, no importaba el tiempo. Durante todos esos años jamás dejó de amarlo, de pensarlo, de añorarlo; podrían pasar diez años más y esos sentimientos no cambiarían. Ningún otro hombre sería capaz de ocupar su corazón.

Susana sufriría. Eso era verdad, una verdad que la atormentaba y esa noche le robaba el sueño.

Casi amanecía, y aunque para su desgracia no tenía a qué levantarse ya que no podía asistir al hospital por instrucciones del Dr. Mathews, decidió comenzar a hacer el desayuno; no era muy diestra en las artes culinarias, pero pensó que sería un buen detalle hacia Albert. No quería que se marchara, pero tampoco tenía derecho a retenerlo.

-o-

-¡Susana! ¡Susana hija, por favor abre te lo suplico! ¡Susana…!

-Esos fueron los gritos que lanzó su madre por horas afuera de su habitación desde que Terry se marchó. Finalmente los sirvientes habían venido por ella y después de darle un tranquilizante lograron hacerla dormir. Su madre sufría, pero a Susana no le importaba.

Terry se había marchado, era lo único que a ella le importaba. Él se había marchado para irse con ella, con la que nunca había olvidado, con la que nunca había dejado de amar. ¡Con la maldita culpable de todo su sufrimiento, de que hubiese perdido su pierna, de que hubiese arruinado su vida! Con Candy…

Candy era la culpable de todo, de absolutamente todo. Ella había hecho sufrir a Terry y por eso el jamás pudo amarla. Y lo peor, seguía haciéndolo sufrir. Ojalá Candy nunca hubiese existido, ojalá desapareciera con su maldito hijo…ojalá y Candy muriera. ¿Serviría de algo? Si ella moría Terry no dejaría de amarla, al contrario, la idolatraría aún más, la santificaría. Y no regresaría a su lado.

Era ella la que debía morir. A Susana Marlow nadie la extrañaría. Sus antiguos admiradores de su época en el teatro ya ni siquiera la recordaban, sus falsas amistades le habían dado la espalda hacía mucho tiempo, y su madre, tal vez solo así la dejaría en paz. Recordó cuando ocurrió el accidente donde perdió la pierna; al enterarse de su condición lo único que pedía era morirse, suplicaba a doctores y enfermeras que acabaran con su sufrimiento, que fueran piadosos y la ayudaran a morir. Ella misma intentó acabar con su vida, pero entonces, Terry se lo impidió.

Ahora no se lo impediría, si lo que más deseaba era deshacerse de ella. Pero la culpa…jamás encontraría la paz si se sentía culpable de su muerte. Pudiera ser, pudiera ser que ella se convirtiera ahora en el fantasma que impidiera su felicidad.

-¡Señora Susana! Señora por favor abra, soy yo, Miriam, le ha traído un poco de comida.

Miriam…probablemente la única persona que se preocupaba sinceramente por ella.

-Señora, su madre ya está durmiendo y yo, yo no quiero molestarla solo me preocupo por usted quiero saber si está bien si puedo ayudarla en algo. Le ha traído también unos calmantes para que pueda dormir.

Sus pensamientos habían tomado un rumbo sombrío, era mejor estar acompañada antes de que pudiera cometer una locura.

-Señora, estaba tan preocupada por usted- y diciendo esto la joven mulata rodeo a Susana en un sincero abrazo, eso la hizo romper en llanto nuevamente.- Por favor señora no llore, esto es solo un problema temporal pero ya pasará, verá que el señor Terrence pronto volverá

-¡Noooo! ¡No volverá porque yo no le importo! ¡Solo quiero morirme, morir y sólo así dejar de sufrir!

-No señora no diga eso.

-Es la verdad, solo si me muero Terry se sentiría culpable y arrepentido de haber sido tan cruel conmigo.

-Puede que tenga razón señora, pero para eso no hace falta que usted muera, tal vez solo fingir su muerte.

-No te entiendo.

-Sí señora, como en su libro, como en Romeo y Julieta, solo tendría que fingir que intenta acabar con su vida y entonces el señor Terrence regresaría a su lado sintiéndose culpable y jamás se marcharía por miedo a que usted volviera a intentar hacer algo así

-¿Y cómo podría hacer eso?

-Yo puedo ayudarla. Cuando yo era niña y vivía en África, los brujos de la tribu le daban a los enfermos una infusión de una yerba tan poderosa que parecía que las personas estaban muertas, pero solo estaban dormidas. Entonces las curaban, podían golpearlos, exponerlos al calor inclusive cortarlos y los enfermos no sentían absolutamente nada, pasando un día y una noche despertaban sin recordar nada o sentir ningún dolor. Yo sé donde conseguir esa planta, si usted la toma simplemente dormirá, pero ni los doctores ni nadie sabrán qué le ocurre. Todos creerán que ha intentado quitarse la vida y su esposo no podrá con la culpa…entonces regresará con usted.

-o-

-¿Terry?- Fue lo que preguntó Candy cuando al asomarse por la ventana de la cocina observó a un hombre sentado en la entrada del departamento cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

-Hola Candy- dijo el aludido apenas al levantar la vista, y esbozando una lacónica sonrisa agregó- lamento haberte despertado pecosa.

Ese hablar arrastrando la lengua, apoyar la cabeza contra la pared como si cargara con el peso de todos los problemas del mundo y el gesto de cerrar los ojos para ahogarse en ellos, eran señales que Candy reconocía perfectamente. Terry había estado bebiendo y aquello le recordó esa noche en la que interrumpió en su habitación completamente alcoholizado. No podía (ni quería) dejarlo ahí solo, así que salió de la casa para sentarse junto a él en los escalones del recibidor.

-Terry, estás tomado, no es bueno que andes solo por las calles. ¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa?

-¿A mi casa? Jajaja.-la risa de Terry provocaba un siniestro eco en las calles desoladas- ¿Y dónde es mi casa, Candy? ¿Dónde yo quisiera que fuera? Aquí, al lado de mi mujer y de mi hijo. Desearía que fuera así, pero sé, que aquí no soy bien recibido. ¿O tú también piensas que mi casa es donde todos creen que es, al lado de una resentida mujer que por un estúpido formalismo dice ser mi esposa? Permite desengañarte Candy, aquella nunca fue mi casa. Jamás llegué a sentir que en verdad pertenecía a ese lugar, volver ahí era…un suplicio, como un castigo autoimpuesto que tenía que pagar. Y esa no es mi esposa, es una mujer que me odia profundamente, y probablemente, con justa razón.

-Susana no te odia Terry, todo lo contrario.

-Sí me odia, acaba de decírmelo. Dice que prefiere verme infeliz el resto de mi vida a su lado, antes de darme mi libertad. Si eso no es odio no sé qué será. Me lo merezco, por tratar de jugar con ella. Pero lo que de verdad me atormenta, es que tú también me odias y que, también me lo merezco.

-No Terry yo no te odio, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? – Terry miraba al suelo.

-Me lo dijiste, ese día en el hospital. ¿Por qué habrías de recordarme si solo te he hecho sufrir? Es cierto, desde el día que te conocí solo te acarree problemas y sufrimiento. Pero créeme, me arrepiento tanto.

Terry estaba llorando, y eso a ella le partía el corazón. Todos estos años ella se empecinó el verlo como el villano de la historia, cuando él había sido una víctima más de las circunstancias. "Terry, mi dulce y frágil Terry" Separado de su madre cuando era un niño, y ahora separado de su hijo. Albert tenía razón, ella no era la única que había sufrido, Terry también y seguía sufriendo en estos momentos, sintiéndose desesperanzado, perdido y desvalorizado.

-Terry- dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de él- yo no te odio. Yo te amo.

-Dame una razón-dijo él mientras apretaba fuertemente su mano transmitiéndole parte del dolor que sentía en su alma- dame una razón por la cual merezca que me sigas amando porque yo no encuentro ninguna. Te he fallado, le he fallado a todos, he fallado como hijo, como esposo, como padre. Me he denigrado cada vez más como ser humano. No creo ser merecedor de nada bueno y tú mi amor, tú eres demasiado para un sujeto como yo.

-Te amo porque así lo sentí desde el día en que te conocí, te amo porque eres el padre de mi hijo y te esperaré Terry, te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario. Juntos superaremos esta prueba más.

-¿Juntos?

-Los tres, como la familia que somos.

-Gracias Candy.

-¿Quieres pasar? Estaba a punto de preparar el desayuno, tal vez podrías ayudarme la verdad es que no soy muy buena en la cocina, generalmente Albert siempre preparaba la comida pero ahora que él se marcha tendré que aprender.

-¿Se marcha? ¿Por qué?

-Realmente no lo sé. Dice que tiene cosas que resolver y que yo también tengo cosas que resolver. No quiero que se vaya, pero tampoco puedo pedirle que se quede.

Cuando entraron al departamento Albert estaba en la sala completamente arreglado y guardando las últimas cosas que conformaban su equipaje, al verlos entrar juntos pareció sorprenderse. El ambiente entre ellos tres se notaba tenso, incómodo, nunca antes había sido así.

-Albert…¿te vas?- el tono en la voz de Candy era de profunda aflicción.

-Sí Candy, ya lo habíamos hablado.

-¿No te vas a despedir de Alex?

-Esto no es una despedida Candy, pronto nos veremos, puedes estar segura.

Sin poderlo evitar y con lágrimas en los ojos Candy salió corriendo para rodear a Albert en un abrazo del cual parecía no quererse desprender nunca. Terry ardía en celos, y lo peor era que esta vez estaba seguro que sus celos eran completamente justificados. Cuando Candy se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies para colocarle un beso en la mejilla a Albert no pudo más y tuvo que desviar la mirada de aquella escena que le resultaba tan perturbadora.

-Te extrañaré mucho Albert.

-Yo también Candy, a ustedes.

-Por favor, no abandones tu tratamiento con el doctor Mathews.

-No lo haré, y tengo una cita con él antes de marcharme así que debo darme prisa- y se soltó del abrazo de Candy para dirigirse con la mano extendida hacia un desencajado Terry.

-Nos vemos Terry, cuídalos mucho.

Pero cuando Albert ya se encontraba con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta a punto de marcharse Terry lo llamó.

-¡Albert, espera!- "Tú no, por favor tú no amigo. Tú no la ames, porque yo no podría competir contigo, no hay un punto de comparación. No sería una pelea justa, tienes todas las ventajas. Cuándo yo la hice llorar tú la reconfortaste, cuándo yo la abandoné tu apareciste, mientras yo apenas estoy conociendo a mi hijo tú lo educaste. Y lo peor, es que estoy consciente que de ti ella sí podría enamorarse. Tal vez tú la merezcas más que yo, pero yo la necesito" Todo eso Terry nunca lo pronunció, en su lugar se limitó a decir.

-Suerte amigo, y muchas gracias por todo- Y despidió a su amigo con un sincero abrazo.

Facebook: KamyImaryOficial


	49. Chapter 49

_**Tercera Temporada-Capítulo 15-Segundo Acto**_

¡Inmundo! Sencillamente inmundo y ordinario, eran los únicos adjetivos con los que el duque Richard Grandchester podía definir el barrio en donde, según le había informado el investigador, vivía su nieto. Calles llenas de baches, edificios viejos con ventanas mohosas, limosneros cada dos esquinas. Le asqueaba pensar que el heredero sucesor de su linaje viviera en medio de aquella gentuza tosca y ordinaria.

Pero Candy siempre le había parecido una chica ordinaria, pequeño detalle que no lograba demeritar su belleza, hecho que le hacía bien suponer que su nieto debería de ser un niño hermoso. Candy le recordaba a Eleonor cuando era joven, y aunque le costara reconocerlo, comprendía el por qué su hijo se hubiera encaprichado tanto con esa chica. Tal como fuera Eleonor para él en su momento, Candy para Terry había representado un soplo de aire fresco en un mundo viciado, la chispa de alegría que lo llevo a ilusionase, a enamorarse si así quería llamarlo.

La diferencia es que él había logrado recuperar la razón a tiempo y con eso enmendar los errores. En cambio su hijo seguía empecinado con esa jovencita.

Ahora eso no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era su nieto, ¡oh, cuantos planes tenía para él! Y para conseguirlos estaba dispuesto a apoyar o al menos aparentar su apoyo a la relación de Candy y Terry. Además no tenía argumentos con que objetar, Susana, aparte de haber demostrado ser estúpida al no poder manejar a Terry, resultaba inútil para cualquier propósito, sobre todo, si se trataba de dar nietos fuertes y sanos.

Alex. ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? Bueno era algo que él podría arreglar, él siempre podría arreglar las cosas. Según su investigador, el departamento (si podía llamársele así) donde vivía su nieto quedaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero al girar El Duque topó de frente con una anciana, quien era imposible discernir si estaba vendiendo algo o pidiendo limosna. La decrépita mujer acercó una fruta medio podrida tan cerca del rostro del Duque balbuceando un discurso incomprensible que este en un acto de absoluta autodefensa aventó un manotazo con la intención de alejar la asquerosa fruta frente a su rostro sin imaginar que aquel ademan arrebatado terminaría derribando a la anciana mujer haciendo rodar su mercancía no sin antes manchar su fino traje con el fétido líquido que segregaran aquella porquería que ella intentara vender.

-¡Mujer estúpida mira lo que ha hecho! Ni en toda su vida podría reunir el dinero que cuesta este traje y usted lo ha echado a perder por completo.- El Duque intentaba inútilmente limpiarse la solapa de su fino traje mientras la pobre anciana continuaba murmurando una disculpa o una plegaria (era imposible saber) cuando un proyectil de fruta podrida se impactó de lleno contra su pecho. -¿Pero qué…?

-¡Debería de estarla ayudando!

Un crío de escasos cinco años (Probablemente menos apenas y sabía hablar) era el responsable de aquel vandálico acto. Seguramente se trataba del nieto o algún otro pariente de la anciana ya que el niño inútilmente trataba de levantar a la mujer que lo sobrepasaba por al menos sesenta kilos.

-¿Tú fuiste quién me tiró esa fruta? –El chiquillo no se distinguí entre el enorme abrigo, la bufanda y el gorro que cubría su cabeza esa fría mañana, además continuaba dándole la espalda- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No me gusta que le griten a las personas

- ¡Eres un maleducado y ahora me vas a escuchar! – A fin la mujer había logrado levantarse del suelo, al Duque ya no le importaba, asió fuertemente al pequeño haciéndolo girar y con el movimiento este tiró la gorra y la bufanda dejando finalmente su rostro al descubierto. Pareciera que había retrocedido más de veinte años en el tiempo, cuando la belleza de aquel infantil rostro enfrentó al Duque atacándolo de recuerdos.

-¡Por Dios!

-o-

Aquella mañana había sido una de las mejores en la vida de Terry. Mejor de lo que nunca imaginó, pero como muchas veces la soñó. Poder estar ahí cuando su hijo despertó fue maravilloso; el desayuno que Candy había preparado, aunque sus destrezas culinarias no fuesen las mejores, ambos lo habían terminado gustosos. La partida de Albert había mermado el ánimo de Candy, pero solo por un momento, pero claro, la sonrisa de Alex podía levantarle el ánimo a cualquiera.

Después del desayuno, los tres partieron rumbo al mercado que quedaba a menos de una cuadra de donde Candy vivía, aunque no lo hacía evidente, Candy seguía preocupada por Albert, especialmente (o al menos Terry así lo quería creer) por lo que el Dr. Mathews pudiera decirle del resultado de sus exámenes. Aun así Terry no podía evitar sentirse estupendo, y aunque con cierto remordimiento, estaba seguro que dos de sus principales rivales de amor ya no presentaban batalla, al menos por el momento.

A pesar de que era la primera vez que los tres salían como lo que eran, una familia, Terry se sentía tan cómodo que le gustaba imaginar que siempre había sido así, solo él, Candy, y su hijo. Que no existía nadie ni nada que impidiera aquella felicidad. Y siguiendo el ritmo de aquel optimismo desbordado comenzó a soñar.

-¿Dónde te gustaría vivir Candy?- Dijo Terry de forma imprevista mientras Candy apreciaba la fruta en un puesto del mercado y Alex comenzaba a entablar plática con otro niño.

-¿Vivir? ¿De qué estás hablando Terry?

- Sí, vivir. Los tres, cuando finalmente estemos juntos.

-Mmmm, no lo sé. No lo había pensado, la verdad es que, a veces ese futuro parece muy distante. Pero bueno, yo no tengo ningún lugar al que aferrarme así que, supongo que…-ruborizándose considerablemente- donde tú decidas estará bien.

-Yo tengo una casa aquí, la compré pensando en ti; tengo otra en Nuva York y dinero suficiente para comprar otra en cualquier parte del país, pero, sabes… últimamente he pensado mucho en Escocia.

-¿En Escocia?

-Sí, en el tiempo que tú y yo pasamos allá. Me encantaría que Alex conociera el lugar donde sus padres vivieron los momentos más felices de sus vidas. Además, estaríamos lejos de todo y de todos. ¿No te gustaría alejarte de todo esto?

-¿Cómo si estuviéramos huyendo?

-No- dijo tomándola por la cintura- como si estuviéramos empezando de nuevo.

-¡Alex!

-Sí, Alex, a él le encantará.

-¡No! ¡Él no está, no lo veo!

-o-

Veinte años había regresado el tiempo; el niño que tenía enfrente era idéntico aquel que alguna vez lo amo, lo idolatró, y al que también había arrancado de los brazos de su madre. Aquel niño era su nieto, no cabía duda. Pero a pesar de ser físicamente idéntico a su primogénito había algo en la forma de mirar de aquel niño que no concordaba, algo que la última vez que había visto fue en la mirada de aquella chiquilla en uniforme de colegiala a la cual mintió y manipuló a su antojo. La férrea decisión de alguien que no traiciona sus ideales.

-Tú…¿cuál es tu nombre?-La respuesta le llegó en forma de un desesperado grito

-¡Alex!- Terry y Candy venían corriendo al encuentro con el que obviamente era su hijo. Al acercarse Terry lo suficiente, el pequeño se abalanzó sobre él extendiendo sus cuatro extremidades y aferrándose a su padre como una especie de pequeña y tierna araña. De la mujer que había causado el altercado, ya no quedaba rastro alguno.

-¡Terry! Te ves…excelente, me refiero claro a tu faceta como padre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-La verdad es que he venido a hablar con Candy. No esperaba encontrarte aquí, solo… mi intención era hablar con ella, ofrecerle mi apoyo.

-¿Su apoyo? – espetó incrédula Candy.

-Sí Candy, mi apoyo, mi ayuda o mi respaldo moral, como lo quieras ver.

-¿Moral?, qué curioso que lo mencione Duque, porque la última que usted y yo hablamos, a su muy particular juicio yo era simplemente una huérfana interesada y de moral distraída.

-Te mentí, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Eso es lo que querías escuchar? Te mentí y lo siento pero en mi defensa debo de decir que lo hice pensando en el bienestar de mi hijo? ¡Debes de entenderme!

-Lo entiendo Duque y créame que no le guardo el más mínimo rencor, pero le ruego que también usted entienda, que por el bienestar de mi hijo, no quiero que usted esté cerca de él.

-Ninguno de los dos lo queremos- intervino Terry; y diciendo esto juntos emprendieron la partida.

-Puedo ayudarte… -exclamó el Duque haciendo que Terry detuviera sus pasos- a ambos. Me refiero a deshacerme de Susana. Por favor hijo, lo único que busco es redimirme. Te conseguiré el mejor abogado, logrará divorciarte, o mejor aún, anular ese matrimonio con Susana, dado que el legítimo es el que tuviste con Candy; de ella, de Susana, me encargaré de darle una buena pensión para que viva feliz el resto de su vida. Ella y su…impetuosa madre.

-El dinero no compra la felicidad, Duque Grandchester.

-Pero ayuda sobrellevar muy bien la tristeza, créeme Candy. ¿Qué dices Terry, aceptas mi ayuda?

-No confío en ti padre, sé qué buscas algo y seguramente no se trata de nada bueno

-Podrás no confiar Terry, pero en estos momentos parece ser que soy tú única y mejor opción. ¿Prefieren esperar a que la señorita Marlow algún día recapacite y de la nada le otorgue la libertad a Terry? O, comenzar a vivir la vida que les corresponde, la que yo les arrebaté. Piénsenlo, solo busco resarcir mis errores, por el bien de mi nieto.

-¿Estás bien Terry?- Se animó Candy a preguntar cuando llegaron al zoológico donde anteriormente trabajara Albert. No sabía si había sido una buena idea ir a ese lugar, pero el reciente encuentro con su padre había sumido a Terry en una parsimonia inquietante. A ella también la había inquietado, nunca imaginó que el soberbio Duque Richard Grandchester llegara a… disculparse (o al menos hacer el intento).

-Ver a mi padre siempre me pone mal.

-¿Estás pensando en la ayuda que te ofreció?

-Sí. Y en verdad detesto reconocer que tiene razón. Mi padre es poderoso y muy persuasivo; intimidante para muchas personas. Estoy seguro que podría lograr dejarme libre de Susana en muy poco tiempo, pero…

-¿Pero qué Terry?

-Mi padre jamás hace las cosas sin esperar obtener algo a cambio. Me aterra pensar qué es lo que busca.

-Tal vez solo busque ayudarte. Como él dijo, resarcir sus errores.

-¿Tú le crees?

-Me pareció sincero. Tal vez el hecho de saberse abuelo haya logrado en él un cambio o al menos restablecer sus prioridades.

-Candy, tu siempre esperas lo mejor de las personas, aunque te hayan decepcionado.

-Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad Terry.

-¿Cómo yo?-Dijo sonriendo- Lo sé Pecas, es solo que, no quiero que mi padre se aproveche de mi desesperación, y él sabe que en estos momentos estoy desesperado por iniciar mi vida al lado de ustedes. Soy vulnerable, ¿me entiendes? Y la vulnerabilidad es algo que el Duque Grandchester no suele desaprovechar.

Después de dar un paseo donde ambos lograran despejar la mente regresaron a casa por la tarde. En esta ocasión Terry y Alex insistieron en ser ellos los que prepararan la comida y que Candy fungiera únicamente como invitada especial.

Por fuera, Candy lucía una espléndida sonrisa producto de observar el desastre que estaban generando aquellos dos amados hombres en la cocina. Pero por dentro, no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza la problemática que vivían. No quería presionar a Terry para que aceptara la ayuda de su padre, era claro que Terry no confiaba en él. Pero por otro lado, era imposible que aquella pequeña parte egoísta de su alma no brincara de emoción ante la posibilidad de lograr estar juntos en muy poco tiempo. Sabía que de otra forma Susana no desistiría y temía que estuviera tramando su próximo golpe.

-¡Yo voy! – se ofreció Candy al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta- ustedes sigan haciendo lo que sea que estén haciendo ahí dentro.

-Telegrama para el Señor Terrence Grandchester- Un joven enfundado en un uniforme de cartero que parecía haber pertenecido a una persona mucho más grande que aquel chico le extendía un pequeño papel amarillo. ¿Un telegrama? ¿Para Terry? ¿Quién podría enviárselo a esa dirección?

-Gracias- en aquel breve instante de indecisión en el que Candy había quedado inmovilizada en el umbral de la puerta Terry apareció junto a ella y después de darle una jugosa propina al joven mensajero comenzó a leer el misterioso mensaje.

-Terry, ¿quién te ha enviado ese telegrama?, ¿quién sabe que estás aquí?

-Susana

¡Susana! Por un momento Candy se sintió terriblemente avergonzada. Por la expresión existente en el rostro de Terry no podía tratarse de buenas noticias.

-¿Qué dice?

-Quiere que vaya a verla hoy en la noche, a las siete, "sé puntual" me pide. Dice… dice que firmará el divorcio.

Facebook: KamyImaryOficial


	50. Chapter 50

_**Tercera Temporada-Capítulo 16-El Último acto**_

-No debe creer que estás desesperado por quedar libre.

-Estoy desesperado por quedar libre.

-Tal vez, pero tu futura ex esposa no debe notarlo –Theodore Gram. Parecía cualquier cosa menos un abogado. Si pudieran reunir todos los vicios y encerrarlos dentro de una botella, Theodoro Gram sería esa botella. Obeso a tal grado que uno llegaba a preguntarse cómo podría moverse semejante mole humana, sin embargo se desplazaba de un lugar a otro de aquella lujosa suite con una celeridad sorprendente. Lo que no sorprendía era ver varios carritos con servicio de comida repartidos por toda la habitación, así como botellas vacías o a medio terminar. En el poco tiempo que Terry llevaba ahí Theodoro había degustado ya tres whiskeys, más los que llevara antes de su entrevista habrían puesto en jaque a cualquiera, pero el viejo Theodoro lucía ecuánime y tranquilo.

El maduro abogado llevaba en su haber cuatro divorcios. Su adicción a los juegos de azar y a las mujeres (era imposible decir cuál adicción era más grave) habían sido los detonantes de sus fracasos amorosos. Sus cuatro divorcios los había litigado él mismo y de los cuatro había salido increíblemente bien parado considerando las atenuantes en su contra. Solía decir que para sus ex esposas "cualquier cosa era preferible a tener que soportarlo un día más". Era un tipo increíblemente astuto.

Tal vez era por eso que el Duque Grandchester confiaba tanto en que Theodoro sería el único que podría sacar del apuro a su primogénito. Estaba tan seguro de ese hecho que había hecho venir a aquel viejo zorro del litigio familiar, pagándole por adelantado sus honorarios, aun antes de saber si Terry aceptaría su ayuda. Aquella seguridad tan arrogante de su padre a Terry lo irritaba y que su recibimiento cuando fue a solicitar su ayuda comenzara con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y la frase "sabía que vendrías" estuvieron a punto de hacer que saliera huyendo del lugar.

Pero si de su padre no se confiaba, de Susana menos. Algo estaba tramando, no creí un cambio tan drástico cuando el día anterior le había gritado que haría todo lo posible por hacerlo infeliz el resto de su vida. Probablemente todo se tratara de una última estrategia desesperada por llamar su atención y cuando llegara a la cita ella o su suegra intentarían sabotearlo o chantajearlo emocionalmente haciéndole responsable de alguna nueva recaída en la salud de Susana o cualquier otro artilugio parecido. Bueno, pues el tiro le saldría por la culata ya que planeaba llegar a esa cita acompañado de su abogado, un acuerdo de divorcio listo para ser firmado y, por si era necesario un poco mas de persuasión, la personalidad dominante del Duque Richard Grandchester.

Pero redactar el acuerdo de divorcio tomó más tiempo de lo que él habría deseado. Cuando expresó que a él no le importaban los bienes materiales, que estaba dispuesto a darle todo cuando tuviera a Susana con tal de obtener su libertad, tanto su padre como el abogado levantaron la voz en señal de protesta.

-Mira Terrence- comenzó a decir Theodore mientras servía su quinto whiskey- El divorcio, al igual que el matrimonio, no es más que una gran negociación. Ganará más o perderá menos quien mejor sepa negociar. Tal vez en estos momentos, no lo sé, la culpa o la prisa por quedar libre no te hagan pensar claramente y estés dispuesto a perder todo, pero créeme, en algún momento te arrepentirás.

-De lo único que podría arrepentirme sería de no salir de esto de una buena vez por estar peleando algo tan burdo como el dinero.

-No se trata solo de ti Terry. Tu padre me ha dicho que tienes la intención de retomar tu vida al lado de la madre de tu hijo.

-A Candy el dinero jamás le ha importado- y al decir esto clavó profundamente la mirada en su padre como retándolo a opinar lo contrario.

-¿Y mi nieto?- intervino finalmente el Duque- ¿No crees que ya ha padecido suficiente con la vida que su madre precariamente le ha otorgado? Una vida de privaciones, de enfermedades, de abandono. ¿No quieres lo mejor para él? Además, "todo" lo que Susana podría pedir incluye la herencia de la familia Grandchester.

-Creí que me habías desheredado hacía años.

-Eso es algo que todavía no descarto. Pero de ser así, legítimamente esa herencia debería de pasar para Terrence, me refiero a tu hijo.

-Creo…creo que tienes razón.

-Bien, entonces creo que podemos redactar el acuerdo de divorcio. Le proporcionaremos a la señorita Marlow el patrimonio suficiente para brindarle independencia económica, asegure las atenciones médicas necesarias; pero sobre todo que la mantenga lejos y en silencio.

Terry miró al elegante reloj de pared que colgado junto a la ventana. Faltaban diez minutos para las 7 de la noche. –Ya casi son las siete, y Susana me enfatizó que fuera puntual.

-Y es precisamente por eso que no llegaremos a tiempo.

-o-

Faltaban diez minutos para las siete. La hora de la verdad se acercaba. Seguía preguntándose si no era mejor idea hacerlo en el resguardo de su cama. No. Podría parecer demasiado predeterminado.

Esa mañana Miriam había ido al "mercado de los brujos", como solía llamarlo la mayoría de los ciudadanos de Chicago, y la mayoría de los ciudadanos de chicago tenían buen cuidado de no acercarse a aquel conjunto de establecimientos. Cosas extrañas sucedían ahí.

Quince minutos antes la joven negra apareció en su cuarto con una humeante taza que contenía un líquido oscuro y amargo. Lo había preparado en el patio, a escondidas. Ninguno de los otros sirvientes podía darse cuenta de lo que ambas tramaban, mucho menos su madre.

Las indicaciones de Miriam eran simples: Debía de tomarse todo el brebaje y esperar sus efectos. Aunque la chica le aseguró una y otra vez que no correría ningún peligro, la simplicidad de aquellas instrucciones tenía un aire funesto. "Como un veneno".

No, no debía de pensar en eso. Además ya no podía echarse para atrás. Terry llegaría en un par de minutos, debía encontrarla derrumbada en el piso del cuarto de baño y creer que la ansiedad y el dolor que él le estaba provocando la habían llevado a un estado de salud delicado, al borde de la muerte. Y entonces cuando ella finalmente despertara, en el hospital seguramente, lo primero que vería sería a Terry al lado de su cama, sosteniendo su mano, carcomido por la culpa y el remordimiento y entonces, entonces jamás de apartaría de su lado.

"El fin justificaba los medios...", de sobremanera, así que no había motivo alguno que justificara su temor. Sería solo como interpretar un personaje, alguna de sus heroínas literarias favoritas, Julieta tal vez. Pero Julieta al final murió.

Y al igual que en la época en que fuera considerada la mejor actriz juvenil del momento, se alistó con sus mejores galas para salir a "escena". La larga cabellera rubia que llegaba hasta la espalda baja estaba perfectamente peinada y alisada, ningún cabello parecía ser más largo o corto que otro, maquillaje que resaltara sus bellas facciones y por supuesto el vestido más fino. Estaba sencillamente bellísima, lo único que estropeaba su atuendo era la horrorosa prótesis, pero era un mal necesario.

Las campanadas que anunciaban las siete de la noche la sorprendieron, Terry llegaría de un momento a otro y sin pensarlo comenzó a beber apresuradamente el oscuro y viscoso líquido contenido en la taza…pero no pudo tragarlo todo. Aquel líquido quemaba la garganta y entumía la lengua además de que tenía un sabor horripilante. Al bajar por su garganta parecía como si cientos de diminutos animales carroñeros estuvieran desgarrando su tracto digestivo. Tenía que continuar bebiendo; intentó levantar su taza e ingerir el restante líquido pero entonces su brazo no le respondió dejando caer la fina pieza de porcelana hasta hacerse añicos en el piso. El pánico comenzó a invadirla y el sabor amargo de la extraña infusión provocó que su cuerpo la regresara; pero vomitaba sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo, como si fuera una grotesca fuente.

Debía salir de ahí, gritar, pedir ayuda. Pero conforme pasaban las fracciones de segundos sus extremidades cada vez perdían mayor sensibilidad. Solo alcanzó a dar un paso, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por mover la pierna donde llevaba la prótesis, quedando justamente sobre el charco recién formado de su propio vómito. Irremediablemente resbaló, y dado que sus brazos ya no tenían fuerza lo único que pudo detener la fatal caída fue su nuca al estrellarse contra la esquina de la tina de baño.

Todo alrededor comenzó a oscurecerse, el pequeño círculo de luz en el centro de su visión se hacía cada vez más y más pequeño. De repente, ahí apareció Terry, como iluminado por una potente luz de escenario. ¡Había venido, finalmente había venido! Lucía tan bello y radiante como el día que lo conoció, como el día en que se había enamorado de él. ¿Venía vestido con el traje de Romeo? Aquello era extraño, pero no importaba. Estaba ahí, le sonreía y seguramente nunca más volvería a intentar dejarla. Ahora solo existían ella y él, era lo único que importaba. Estaba tan feliz, quería tocarlo, acariciar su rostro. Pero la oscuridad se cernía cada vez más y más sobre ellos, pensaba que solo tenía que tocarlo para que entonces…

Y al desvanecerse aquel último pensamiento, Susana Marlow había muerto.

Facebook: KamyImmaryOficial


	51. Chapter 51

_Cuarta temporada_

_Con la trágica muerte de Susana, pareciera que ya no existen impedimentos para que Candy y Terry finalmente sean felices. Pero la culpabilidad, el miedo y otros enemigos cercanos podrían complicarles las cosas. Acompáñalos en esta última entrega y atrévete a descubrir si su amor finalmente triunfará. _


	52. Chapter 52

_**Cuarta Temporada-Capítulo 1- Julieta**_

-No deberías estar aquí Terry.

-¿No tengo derecho de traer a mi hijo de paseo al parque?

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso Terry. Es tu deber estar en los funerales de Susana.

-Candy, te agradezco mucho que pienses que soy un buen actor, pero realmente yo no creo ser tan bueno como para pararme por ahí y representar el papel de viudo compungido.

-¿No te duele ni siquiera un poco que haya muerto? Es decir, yo no puedo dejar de sentirme terriblemente culpable, si yo no hubiera reaparecido o le hubiese hecho caso cuando me pidió que me fuera tal vez…

-Candy, Candy… Lo único que me duele, es que Susana no haya decidido ser feliz. Yo no la hacía feliz, pudo haberlo intentando con alguien más, sin embargo, decidió no luchar. Te ruego que no cometamos el mismo error.

-¿Decidió no luchar? ¿Entonces se suicidó?

-Nadie lo sabe con certeza.

Y la verdad es que la muerte de Susana seguía siendo un misterio hasta para los más allegados a la joven. La noche de su muerte Terry y ella tenían una cita donde supuestamente llegarían a un acuerdo para poner fin a la farsa de matrimonio que habían sobrellevado ese año. Por consejo de su padre y del abogado que éste había contratado no llegaron a la cita a la hora acordada, sino hasta cerca de las nueve de la noche. Cuando llegaron aquello ya era un caos. Los gritos de la señora Marlow se escuchaban desde una cuadra de distancia. Vecinos y transeúntes curiosos (morbosos) formaban un tétrico coro alrededor de la casa de Terry. No fue hasta que descendió del automóvil donde viajaba y se abrió paso entre la multitud que la verdad de lo ocurrido lo sacudió.

Susana era transportada en una camilla hasta una ambulancia estacionada en la calle. Iba tapada en su totalidad con una sábana; su blanca y fantasmagórica mano colgaba sin fuerza del lado derecho. La señora Marlow era sujetada por tres sirvientes. Estaba fuera de sí. Muchas veces la había visto hacer pataletas y dramas exagerados con el fin de manipular a los que estaban a su alrededor, pero aquel llanto no tenía ni un ápice de chantaje, era un llanto primitivo, sincero, desgarrador. Lloraba moviendo la cabeza enfáticamente intentando cambiar la abrumadora realidad, decía que le estaban mintiendo, que todos le estaban mintiendo, que Susana no podía estar muerta, su niña, su única niña no podía estar muerta.

"Muerta"- ¿Usted era su esposo?

-¿Qué?

-Deberá de acompañarnos al hospital para hacer los trámites pertinentes señor.

-Yo…

Fue el Duque quien viendo a su hijo completamente perdido, prontamente intervino. –Los seguiremos en nuestro propio automóvil.

Por una de esas irreverentes coincidencias de la vida Susana fue trasladada al hospital Saint Joseph; Terry agradeció profundamente le hecho de que Candy ya no laborara ahí pero su suerte se vio menguada cuando fue el mismísimo Dr. Erick Mathews quien saliera a darle la parte médica sobre el deceso de Susana. Sus anteriores encuentros habían sido poco afortunados, pero el sujeto era un profesional, de los mejores y parecía estar muy intrigado por este caso.

-Entonces qué fue lo que pasó Doctor, ¿ella se suicidó?

-De cierta manera, aunque dudo mucho que esa haya sido su intención original.

-No le entiendo.

-La causa específica de su muerte fue el golpe que se dio contra el borde de la bañera; su cuello se rompió y murió de forma casi inmediata.

-¿Entonces fue un simple accidente?

-Tengo mis dudas. Estos accidentes son comunes en personas demasiados mayores. Ancianos cuya motricidad se encuentra muy deteriorada y les es imposible detener su caída. La Señora Grand…es decir, Susana, además de su discapacidad y contra lo que pueda decir su madre gozaba de una salud perfecta, es decir, pudo haber evitado o al menos amortiguado la caída, pero tal pareciera que simplemente se desplomó y eso probablemente se deba a lo que encontramos en su baño.

-¿Qué encontraron?

-Verá Señor Grandchester, es solo una teoría…

-Al grano, por favor, Doctor.

-Hace muchos años trabajé como voluntario en las comunidades mas alejadas del continente africano. Fueron unos años difíciles pero de mucha enseñanza. A pesar de que nosotros consideremos a aquellas comunidades como primitivos o salvajes, ellos tienen sus propias costumbres, tradiciones y en cuestión de medicina, algunos de sus métodos eran realmente sorprendentes.

Trabajábamos a la par de los "médicos brujos" del lugar. En realidad no eran brujos, simplemente son personas muy sabias, conocedoras de los poderes curativos de las plantas del lugar, entre ellas, la llamada "hierba de la muerte". Se trata de una planta con propiedades anestésicas, dependiendo de la cantidad aplicada o ingerida por el paciente es capaz de adormecer algún miembro o extremidad o inclusive dejar al paciente en una especie de inconsciencia, igual a la de nuestros anestésicos más poderosos, regresando después a un estado normal sin ningún efecto negativo. Estaba realmente interesado por esa hierba, pero los lugareños no me permitieron traer una muestra conmigo de regreso a América, son bastante celosos con sus tradiciones.

-No veo qué tenga que ver eso con la muerte de Susana.

-Por extraño que parezca, estoy casi seguro que eso fue lo que ingirió su esposa. Encontraron en el baño una taza con restos de una infusión muy parecida a la que le comento. Olvidé decirle que el sabor de esa hierba es extremadamente amargo y el efecto es casi inmediato. Me atrevo a sugerir que la señora no resistió el sabor y devolvió el estómago, pero ya había ingerido lo suficiente para que sus extremidades se durmieran, aunado ya a su…limitada condición física, todo indica que resbalo en su propio vomito cayó sobre la bañera rompiéndose el cuello. Murió al instante, no sufrió.

-No puede ser.

-Lo siento mucho. Lo único que no me queda claro es, por qué lo tomó o quién se lo dio.

-Creo tener una idea de quién pudo habérselo dado. Doctor una última pregunta, ¿es posible averiguar de alguna manera, la hora en que murió?

-Según cuentan su madre y las mucamas, escucharon un ruido alrededor de las siete se la noche, pensaron que se había caído mientras se arreglaba, cuando llegaron ya estaba muerta.

-Comprendo, muchas gracias Doctor.

-Lamento no poder hacer nada más, y, le repito, lo siento mucho.

"¿Susana qué hiciste?, ¿era otro de tus chantajes?, ¿o simplemente querías ser Julieta? La Julieta que nunca pudiste llegar a interpretar sobre escena." A pesar de lo que Terry pudiera decir, realmente si estaba triste, muy triste. Fue espectador y principal participe en la decadencia de una bella mujer, vio extinguirse lentamente el resplandor de una estrella y vio tornarse en odio todo el amor que ella un día pudo sentir por él.

Se encargó de todos los gastos correspondientes al funeral. Le dijo a Miriam que se marchara, simplemente que se marchara, sin hacerle más preguntas, pero el llanto desconsolado de la joven le confirmaron sus terribles sospechas. No quiso indagar más en él cómo o el cuándo de la muerte de Susana, finalmente, nadie la obligó, fue su decisión, su estúpida decisión.

Su corazón le indicó que lo correcto, para intentar resarcir un poco el daño, era asegurarse que su suegra pudiera sobrellevar económicamente la soledad. Se presentó a hablar con ella para mostrarle sus respetos y ofrecerle una buena cantidad de dinero para que pudiera comenzar de nuevo en el lugar donde ella escogiera. Ella lo abofeteó, le dijo que lo odiaba, que por su culpa su hija había muerto que jamás lo perdonaría y que esperaba más nunca volverlo a ver hasta encontrarse nuevamente en el infierno donde ambos irían. Pero aceptó el dinero.

Susana era un capítulo enterado (literal) en el pasado de ambos. Una vez abajo el telón de ese acto final la lógica indicaba que su futuro pintaba libre y alentador para vivir finalmente en familia. Pero Terry tenía sus dudas.

Su padre se había portado terriblemente solidario en aquellos momentos. Cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de la actitud normal de un padre para con su hijo, pero viniendo del Duque Richard Grandchester nada podía ser normal. En algún momento reclamaría cobrarle esos favores y a Terry le inspiraba temor el no saber cómo planeaba hacerlo.

Candy. Candy no podía con los remordimientos. Aunque no se lo dijera abiertamente, Terry sabía que ella seguía sintiéndose como la otra, eso aunado a la culpa mal adjudicada por la muerte de Susana la habían vuelto fría y distante con él. No dejaba siquiera que la abrazara, mucho menos que la besara. Aun en esos momentos mientras veían a su hijo jugar en el parque Candy estaba sentada hasta el otro extremo de la banca con los brazos alrededor de su propio cuerpo en una especie de abrazo protector de la cercanía de Terry.

Si la situación ya de por sí era difícil, el nuevo problema recién surgido no pudo llegar en peor momento. Pero se trataba de su futuro, del futuro de los tres, ¿valdría la pena el sacrificio? ¿O eso es lo que él quería pensar? ¿Qué diría Candy? ¿Aceptaría sacrificarse una vez más? ¿O ya habría llegado su límite y se marcharía harta dejándolo solo? Tal vez su madre tenía razón, no debería siquiera estarlo pensando, aunque por otro lado…

También estaba el recuerdo de Albert. No habían sabido nada de él desde el día en que lo despidieron en la puerta del departamento. Y Candy no paraba de decir que estaba muy preocupada, sobre todo por no saber cómo iba evolucionando su enfermedad, que lo extrañaba cantidad y que le hacía mucha falta. Aunque él también estaba preocupado por la salud de su amigo, no dejaba de sentir celos y rabia cada vez que Candy lo mencionaba. ¿Por qué le tendría que hacer falta otra persona si él estaba ahí?

Lo único que cierto es que no era el momento ni el lugar para hablar sobre el nuevo problema que debían enfrentar, tenía que ser algo especial.

-Quiero invitarte a salir.

-¿A salir?

-Sí, a salir.

-Pero si ya lo estamos haciendo.

-No. Solo tú y yo, es decir, amo estar con mi hijo, pero a lo que me refiero es, a una cita.

Un color rojo intenso ascendió prontamente a las mejillas de Candy y por primera vez en muchos días la vio sonreír, con aquella hermosa sonrisa. "Una cita" repitió en voz baja sin dejar de sonreír.

-Mi madre está encantada de cuidar a Alex para que nosotros podamos salir. Planeo llevarte a un sitio especial que estoy seguro te encantará y después a donde tú quieras.

Lo importante es que tenemos que hablar Candy, de ti, de mí, de nuestro hijo, de nuestro futuro. No debemos, no podemos postergarlo más tiempo. Ya hemos sufrido demasiado es momento de que tomemos las riendas de nuestras vidas.

Por favor, di que aceptas salir conmigo.

-Está bien Terry, y te confieso algo, estoy muy emocionada por tener esta cita.

Facebook: KamyImaryOficial


	53. Chapter 53

**Cuarta Temporada-Capítulo 2-Cita fallida**

-No creo que a Candy le agrade mucho la idea, y para serte honesta a mí tampoco.

-Creí que me apoyarías, o al menos me entenderías, dado que tú hiciste lo mismo.

-Precisamente por eso Terry, se trata de que aprendas de mis errores, no que los repitas.

Eleonor intentaba hacer razonar a Terry, pero éste ya había tomado una decisión, probablemente, no la mejor.

Con la reciente muerte de Susana todos los medios de información del país específicamente los especializados en espectáculos habían centrado su atención en Terry. Él no había dado ninguna declaración todavía, con lo cual los periodistas daban rienda suelta a su imaginación argumentando que seguramente el joven viudo se encontraría devastado por la pérdida de su bien amada esposa.

Con la única persona con la que Terry había hablado fue con Nicolas Strauss, el director de la compañía de la compañía de teatro Standford.

-¡Esto es un gran acontecimiento!- dijo el enfático director haciendo uso de sus habituales ademanes extremadamente exagerados-Quiero decir, es una pena que Susana haya muerto y todo eso; pero la verdad es que esto representa una publicidad fabulosa para ahora que estas próximo a estrenar nueva obra. De entrada el papel lo tienes, Jeremy me lo ha dicho. Mandó al diablo las audiciones como una consideración a tu duelo. Todos se pelearan por conseguir boletos y verte de nuevo en escena, transmitiendo el dolor de tu pérdida, el cual yo sé que no sientes pero dejemos que el público así lo crea. El número de tus admiradoras se multiplicará todas esperanzadas en ser las próximas en remendar tu corazón herido y tal vez convertirse en tu nueva esposa. Esto será increíble para todos.

-Yo no busco una esposa.

-Lo sé, pero deja que ellas lo crean. Además Terry algún día tendrás que hacerlo, eres muy joven.

-No me has entendido. No buscaré esposa porque yo ya tengo una esposa, y un hijo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Vaya…tu historia sí que suena…- Nicolas Strauss se había quedado sin palabras, después de que Terry terminara de relatarle su historia de amor con Candy. Ver a "Sir Nicolas" sin saber que decir era un hecho totalmente inimaginable- …increíble. ¿Entonces tú nunca supiste que tenían un hijo?

-Nunca, hasta hace unas semanas. Y ahora que lo sé obviamente quiero tenerlos a mi lado.

-Te entiendo, pero, debes mantenerlos en secreto.

-¿A mi hijo? ¿En secreto?

-A tú hijo y a su madre.

-¡Eso nunca!

-Escúchame bien Terry. Esto puede significar el fin de tu carrera. Tu historia, es difícil de creer.

-Pero es la verdad.

-Terry sabes que en esta carrera no importa quién seas, sino lo que aparentas ser. ¿Sabes cómo va a sonar cuando se anuncie que tienes una esposa y un hijo? Todos creerán que mientras Susana sacrificaba su vida y su carrera salvándote de aquel accidente, tú tenías un amorío y que el descubrirlo recientemente la llevó a su suicidarse.

-¡Yo no tuve un amorío, Candy es MI esposa!

-¿Y tienen pruebas de eso? Tú mismo me acabas de decir que además de un puñado de colegiales nadie más asistió a tu boda. Además a tú hijo ni siquiera lo registraste. Terry, si algo de esto se sabe la prensa te hará PE-DA-ZOS .

-¡Pues me tiene sin cuidado lo que puedan pensar o decir de mi!

-¿Y lo que digan de ella? Los reporteros son como buitres y se la comerán viva. Van a perseguirla, van a acosarla estigmatizándola como tu amante. ¿En verdad quieres exponerla a eso? ¿O a tú hijo? Además, si tu carrera se acaba ¿qué futuro les ofrecerás?

Tenía razón. Por duro que pareciera, Nicolas Strauss tenía razón. Desde el hecho de que expondría a Candy al escrutinio de la prensa hasta el decir que podía ser el fin de su carrera ¿y luego qué? Regresar humillado a su padre implorando su ayuda. ¡Eso jamás! "Sería solo por un tiempo" Lo animó Sir Nicolas. "Es más, puedes dejar que te vean salir con ella. Nadie te criticará si buscaras rehacer tu vida, tener la ilusión de un nuevo amor, o incluso que retomas un amor colegial. Eso está bien. Después, con el tiempo, cuando lo de Susana sea un asunto olvidado podrás decir que tienen un hijo y retomar su vida como debe ser"

Parecía un plan factible, accesible. ¿Pero Candy lo aceptaría? Eleonor tenía sus dudas y Terry, él trataba de convencerse de lo contrario.

-Será solo por un tiempo, mamá.

-Nunca es solo para un tiempo, una vez que echas andar una mentira necesitas mas y mas mentiras para ocultar la primera. Cuando quieras decir la verdad será demasiado tarde. ¿Cuánto tiempo perdimos tú y yo? ¿Cuántos años me odiaste por haberte negado? No permitas que eso te pase con tu hijo.

-No será así, Alex vivirá conmigo, jamás lo abandonaré como tú…mamá lo siento, no quise.

-Lo sé cariño, pero no te engañes a ti mismo, los acabas de encontrar y créeme, nada en la vida vale la pena para que los vuelvas a perder, piénsalo.

-Lo haré. Pero para eso necesito hablar a solas con Candy y que tu cuides de Alex, un par de horas solamente.

-Por supuesto, todo el tiempo que necesiten, regresen al otro día si quieren o hasta la siguiente semana. Yo feliz de cuidar a mi nieto.

-No creo tener tanta suerte, Candy está bastante renuente.

-Dale tiempo mi amor, no es fácil. Por eso salgan, dale gusto en lo que quiera, hazle recordar por qué se enamoró de ti, conquístale de nuevo. Y así tu también podrás recapacitar y darte cuenta que lo quieres hacer es un error. Te espero mañana en la tarde que me vengas a dejar a Alex.

-o-

-Candy te va a encantar este lugar, es el mejor restaurante de la ciudad, a veces demoras meses en conseguir una reservación, pero unos boletos en zona preferencial del teatro pueden hacer la diferencia.

-Parece muy elegante- voltea a verse su atuendo que de momento le parece poco sofisticado comparado con la majestuosidad del lugar, Terry la toma del rostro.

-No te preocupes, luces hermosa, la más hermosa.

-Sr. Grandchester muy buenas tardes, es un honor que nos visite. Me permite tomar el abrigo de la señorita que lo acompaña.

-No, no le permito. Prefiero atenderá yo mismo.

-Como ordene el señor, por aquí si son tan amables de acompañarme.-De igual manera es Terry el que coloca la silla para que Candy se siente. Algunas miradas se clavan en ellos.

-Aquí les dejo la carta, en unos minutos regresaré a tomar su orden, de momento ¿qué desean tomar?

-Confío en su recomendación.

-Me parece perfecto señor, con permiso.

El menú estaba completamente en francés, Candy jamás había sido muy buena en idiomas, y además de eso, no tenía idea de qué estaban hechos ninguno de los platillos que se listaban. Terry notó su turbación y como siempre salió al rescate.

-¿Quieres que ordene por ti Candy?

-Creo que eso sería una mejor idea, no he comido ningún platillo gourmet desde que asistía al San Pablo.

-Tengo una idea mejor, te diré que es lo que contiene cada platillo y juntos elegiremos, ¿te parece?

-Está bien- y Terry acercó su silla para quedar más cerca de Candy, pero una voz interrumpió su lectura.

-¡Terrence Grandchester!-Una hermosa joven morena quien lucía el escote más pronunciado que Candy nunca hubiera visto se acercó colocando sus uñas perfectamente pintadas sobre el hombro de Terry , visiblemente turbado Terry se levanta de su asiento de un brinco.

-Marian

-¡Dichosos los ojos que te ven, mi adorado Romeo!

-Marian-aclarándose la garganta-es un placer verte, pero, me encuentro algo ocupado.

-¡Buu!, últimamente estás muy ocupado para tus amigas. Eres un ingrato no volví a saber de ti desde la fiesta en la casa de los Grayson, la pasamos tan a gusto esa noche.

-Este...si...excelente velada, Marian pero de verdad, estoy ocupado-la mujer se asoma maliciosamente a ver a Candy, quien fingía seguir absorta leyendo el menú, aunque Marian siguió su conversación en un tono perfectamente audible.

-¡Oh lo siento!, no noté que tenías compañía. Linda, aunque no como acostumbras, de todas formas sabes que yo no soy celosa, ¿nos vemos pronto? ¡Hasta luego señorita!

Sin levantar los ojos del menú, Candy contestó –Que le vaya bien.

Terry regresó a la mesa hecho un manojo de nervios y sudando frío, Marian no pudo ser más inoportuna e indiscreta. Candy seguí con la vista clavada en el menú y justo en ese momento el mesero acercaba el corcho de la botella de vino recién descorchada para que Terry la aprobara, pero este simplemente lo apuró a servirle una copa bien llena que bebió de un solo trago.

-¿Puedo tomarles su orden?

-Danos un momento mas-el mesero se retira-Candy…yo-Candy por fin levanta la mirada

-¿Quién era ella, Terry?

-Nadie, solo, solo una admiradora.

-Parecía tenerte mucha confianza. ¿Cuántas admiradoras mas como ella hay?

-No hay Candy. Hubo, pero eso ya lo hablamos mi amor-intenta alcanzar la mano de Candy pero ella la retira antes de que él pueda tomarla- Candy, no puedo cambiar lo que hice pero, fui sincero contigo, estoy arrepentido y te pedí perdón. Por favor no permitas que el pasado arruine este momento, solo me importas tu.

-No es solo eso. Creo que no encajo aquí, todos te conocen y te miran como creyendo que aun estas arriba de un escenario, y yo me siento como un actriz que no sabe cuál es su guion en esta obra, pensé que querías hablar, yo habría preferido un lugar más sencillo, pero menos concurrido tal vez.- Terry seguía con el brazo extendido atravesando la mesa, y cerró la mano en un puño como señal de desesperación.

-Lo sé y lo siento, debí de prever que algo así podría ocurrir, perdón, solo quería que todo fuera maravilloso.

-JAJAJAJA.

La furtiva e inesperada carcajada de Candy desconcertó por completo a Terry, pero al verla, ahí estaba, era la misma que antes, con su uniforme del colegio, sentada sobre los jardines del San Pablo, intentando, al cubrirse la boca con ambas manos, inútilmente contener esa risa escandalosa, tan melodiosa, con aquella expresión en el rostro mitad travesura, mitad pura dulzura. -¿Puedo saber qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?

-Lo siento-aun intentando contener la risa-es solo que me sorprende mucho ver, Sr. Grandchester, como los años al fin lo han podido convertir en un caballero educado, ya casi no queda nada de aquel mocoso engreído quien solía decirme que a mí todo me parecía maravilloso simplemente porque estabas a mi lado.

-JAJAJAJAJA. MOCOSO -Terry reía francamente, con el alma, sin pretensiones, sin sarcasmo, como antes. Y Candy también creyó verlo, con su uniforme desaliñado y en su rostro algún golpe a medio sanar producto de sus constantes peleas, como en su época de Colegial, era su mismo Terry.

Algunos de los comensales, quienes desde que ellos arribaron al restaurant habían comenzado a lazarles miradas furtivas, perdieron todo disimulo y los miraban directamente. Hasta Marian, la chica que se acercara a saludar a Terry, los observaba varias mesas más lejos con expresión de enfado. Percatarse de todos esos curiosos turbó un poco la alegría de Terry, pero ahora fue Candy quien alargó la mano sobre la mesa, hasta entrelazarla con la de él.

-¿Te confieso algo? Sigue siendo igual, todo luce maravilloso cuando estoy contigo, no importa donde estemos.

-Candy…tienes razón este lugar es…¿qué te parece si, te invito no sé, una salchicha y damos una vuelta por el parque?

-Me parece maravilloso, contigo todo me parece maravilloso.

Facebook: KamyImaryOficial


	54. Chapter 54

**Cuarta Temporada-Capítulo 3- Lo confieso**

-Me enamoré de ti desde la primera vez que te vi

-¿En el barco?

-Así es.

-¿Cuándo te portaste tan grosero conmigo? Es difícil pensar que esa sea la actitud de un chico enamorado.

Estas palabras fueron acompañadas de un ceño fruncido por parte de Candy, intentando lucir sarcástica, enojada o algo que se le pareciera, pero solo logró hacer reír a Terry. Después de la cita fallida en el lujoso restaurant optaron por pasar a un ambiente más tranquilo. Después de comprar algunos bocadillos en un puesto de comida informal, se trasladaron a la colina donde habían hablado por primera vez.

Para sorpresa de Candy lo único que Terry trajo consigo del restaurante era la lujosa botella de vino que sin proponérselo, a estas alturas ya habían terminado. Sería por el vino, sería por la cercanía con él, pero lo cierto era que todo se sentía distinto. Tenía apenas poco más de dos semanas que Terry había reaparecido en su vida, y para no perder la costumbre, puesto su mundo de cabeza.

Pero hasta el ambiente se sentía distinto, a pesar del aire frío que corría a esa altura, estar sentada en medio de las piernas de Terry recargando la cabeza contra su pecho le generaba la misma cálida sensación que encontrarse al frente de una chimenea. Junto a él, todo era maravilloso, especialmente aquella conversación.

-Jajaja. Sí. Me impresionaste demasiado. Supuse que viajabas en el mismo barco que yo para ingresar al colegio San Pablo, así que me presenté en la misa al otro día con la esperanza de confirmar mis sospechas. Al principio creí que te tratabas de otra chica tonta y mimada como todas las que asistían ahí, aunque tu comportamiento no coincidía con el de las demás alumnas. Después supe la verdad sobre tu familia y eso me intrigaba aún más. Tardé en darme cuenta, mejor dicho, en aceptarlo, pero cuándo lo hice, ya te amaba profundamente.

-Yo también me enamoré de ti desde ese día.

-Mentirosa. Te acercaste a mí porque creíste que me parecía a Anthony.

-Al principio, pero desde entonces no dejaba de pensarte, eras fastidioso y mal educado, pero jamás logré apartarte de mis pensamientos.

-Me encelaba mucho, sabes.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que pensaras tanto en Anthony.

-Terry…-ante la sorpresa de dicha confesión Candy giró el rostro para quedar de frente a Terry, pero la mirada de él parecía encontrarse muy lejos, no en el espacio, más bien el tiempo.

-Pero…eso me ayudó a darme cuenta. Comprendí que si me molestaba tanto que pensaras en otro chico, aunque él ya no existiera, era porque estaba enamorado de ti. Desde entonces me propuse sacarlo de tu corazón, porque solo yo debía ocupar ese lugar. Aunque reconozco que –sonríe- No lo hacía de la mejor manera o de la más…políticamente correcta. No sé si en parte era ego, u orgullo, tonto orgullo; pero el hecho de que la única chica que en verdad me interesaba no se fijara en mí por el simple recuerdo de un chico muerto me sacaba de mis casillas. Pero al final todos mis temores se disiparon el día que me demostraste que me amabas y hasta… hice las paces con él.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Nunca te lo dije, me daba un poco de vergüenza pero, el día que nos casamos decidí que nada de eso importaba, solo importábamos tú y yo, que simplemente guardabas un recuerdo de una persona que había sido muy importante para ti; pero que en ese momento estabas conmigo, y que me amabas a mí. Solo a mí. Y así quiero que sea siempre.

-¡Oh Terry!- Ahí estaba, el Terry de verdad, el Terry de siempre. El chico tierno y sensible, debajo de la actitud rebelde y temeraria que no habían sido más que un mecanismo de defensa todos esos años. Ahí estaba Terry confesando su amor, no con frases elaboradas o florituras de amor, no como la sociedad ni las buenas costumbres dictaban, sino con algo más valioso abriendo por completo su corazón en un grito desesperado por él también ser amado. –Yo también te amé, siempre, desde el principio; me irritabas, me desconcertabas, pero sabía que en tu corazón había mucho más. Y a pesar de lo que lo que el sentido común me indicaba, no dejé de hacerlo en todo este tiempo.

-Prométeme que así seguirá siendo Candy- La abrazó más fuertemente contra su pecho, con la ansiedad que solo conoce quien sabe amar- Por favor, pase lo que pase, contra lo que tengamos que enfrentar, prométeme que jamás me dejarás de amar.

-Terry yo nunca…

-Candy- tomándole el rostro con ambas manos- quiero que entiendas que Alex y tú son las personas más importantes en mi vida, eso JAMÁS cambiará, por nada del mundo, y que, yo no soportaría perderlos una vez más.

Donde las palabras no convencen, las caricias logran persuadir. Candy se abalanzó sobre Terry con un beso intenso y apasionado. De esos besos que pretenden transmitir las palabras rezagadas por el paso de los años; las lágrimas, los sueños, los anhelos, toda la travesía recorrida, a veces sufrida, para llegar a ese instante, ese momento en que no solo se juntan dos bocas, se comparten almas.

-Creo…creo que debería llevarte a tu casa.

"¿Qué?" Era cierto que Terry siempre había sido un poco inestable, pasional y visceral. Capaz de saltar de un estado de ánimo a otro en fracciones de segundo sin la menor provocación. Pero desde que reapareció llevaba pidiendo (o eso Candy había entendido) que ella fuera más accesible, mas cariñosa. Y ahora cuando finalmente había decidido desechar las dudas y remordimientos de su cabeza para demostrarle con un beso que lo seguía amando, Terry había cortado aquel acercamiento y de momento optado por que ella regresara a su casa.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué estaba mal? O sería simplemente que "Ya no le gusto", pensaba Candy mientras regresaban en el automóvil en tenso silencio; mil ideas cruzaban por su mente. Marian, la chica del restaurante, con sus prominentes curvas y sus grandes y hermosos ojos debidamente maquillados, dejando de lado su ligereza y falta de tacto, nadie podría negar que era una verdadera belleza ¿así serían todas las…"admiradoras" con las que Terry trató a lo largo de esos años? A su mente acudió la imagen de la propia Susana, con su rostro de facciones casi perfectas; todas mujeres salidas de cuentos hadas. Tan distinta de su terrenal apariencia de clásica enfermera con rostro ojeroso por cubrir los turnos nocturnos y su cuerpo que llevaba las huellas que dejan en ti inexorablemente la experiencia de ser madre… tal vez a Terry ella ya no le gustaba.

"No pienses tonterías", se recriminó, "Terry nunca ha sido un hombre frívolo o superficial, él te ama por muchas razones más y te lo ha demostrado; pero sobre todo tú no eres una mujer vanidosa que crea que lo valioso solo está en el exterior; si Terry está actuando algo distante tal vez sea solo por…" ¿Solo por qué?, seguía preguntándose. Cuando Terry se comportaba hermético y distante es porque algo le preocupaba; así había actuado cuando era un adolescente y pareciera que el paso de los años no hubiera alterado esa vieja costumbre. "Daría lo que fuera por saber qué está pensando".

"Lo que más deseo en este momento es hacerla mía", eso era lo que Terry pensaba, "pero, aún no he reunido el valor suficiente para hablarle acerca del problema que representa para mi carrera que salga a luz pública mi familia". Volteo a mirarla, pero Candy se encontraba mirando la calle y a los transeúntes absorta en sus propios pensamientos. "¡Dios, la deseo tanto!, pero, ¿hacerle el amor para después decirle que ella y Alex deberán permanecer en el anonimato al menos por un tiempo? Lo sentirá como una traición, como que la he engañado una vez más. ¿Cómo hacerle entender que es por nosotros, por el bien de nuestra familia, por protegerlos del acoso de los medios? Así, con esas mismas palabras, ármate de valor".

Para cuando logró reaccionar, ya se encontraban en la puerta del edificio donde Candy vivía.

-Pensé que iríamos por Alex.

-No Candy. Tenemos de hablar de algo importante. ¿Me invitas a pasar?

-Por supuesto. ¿Deseas algo?- Preguntó Candy por formalidad intentando relajar la tensión del ambiente.

"A ti", quiso contestar Terry. Pero en vez de eso, seguía luchando para encontrar las palabras adecuadas mientras sobaba frenéticamente su nuca en un desesperado intento por contrarrestar el terrible dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con llegar pronto. –Candy…no sé cómo…antes que nada quiero que sepas que…

-Son malas noticias ¿verdad?

-¡No!...bueno, de cierta forma. Mi vida…es complicada.

-¿Te irás?- Desenvolviéndose en un mundo en donde mujeres y hombres eran capaces de llorar a la señal del director de la puesta en escena, las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en los ojos de Candy le parecieron tan desgarradoras; Candy casi nunca lloraba, evitaba hacerlo a pesar de haber vivido situaciones mucho más difíciles que la mayoría de las personas. Pero lo que más le conmovía, era aceptar el hecho de que muchas de esas lágrimas habían sido por su culpa. Ya no más.

-No sin ustedes. No quiero irme sin ustedes…lo que temo, es que tú no quieras acompañarme. Pero no hoy, ¿quieres? He pasado un día maravilloso contigo, el mejor que he tenido en estos últimos y terribles años. No quiero arruinarlo. Iré por Alex a casa de mi madre y lo traeré de regreso contigo, aunque ella tenía la esperanza de que pudiera pasar toda la noche con ella.

-Que así sea entonces, dejemos que se disfruten mutuamente.

-Qué noble eres Candy. Entonces, me voy- Dijo Terry sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta, Candy estaba de pie a escasa distancia de él con los brazos cruzados en un auto abrazo protector- Nos vemos mañana- y como despedida colocó un casto beso en la mejilla de Candy, que a pesar de la inocente intensión, fue suficiente para despertar la pasión.

Sin estar de todo consciente del cómo, su boca desvío la dirección hasta encontrar la de Candy, y en fracción de segundos el beso de había convertido en una frenética danza de labios y lenguas entrelazadas. Sus manos recorrían desesperadamente la espalda de Candy intentando despojarla del vestido mientras avanzaban sin ver con dirección a la habitación. "¿Habré cerrado la puerta?", se cuestionó Terry por un momento, "¡qué más da!", se contestó inmediatamente.

La noche estaba cayendo y la habitación se encontraba en penumbras. Terry deseó haber encendido las luces antes de derrumbarse trayendo consigo a Candy sobre la cama para admirar a plenitud aquella silueta desnuda que había aparecido tantas veces en sus sueños durante todo ese tiempo. Pero en ciertas ocasiones el tacto resulta ser un sentido mucho más gratificante que la vista, los besos y las caricias te proveen una perspectiva más detallada que una simple mirada.

Y así fue como Terry redescubrió el cuerpo de su amada besando hasta el cada centímetro de su piel, y lo que encontró lo sorprendió. Era el mismo cuerpo esbelto y atlético que recordaba, pero más pleno, más maduro y exquisitamente mas voluptuoso, sin caer en la exageración, solo lo suficiente para enloquecerlo. Unos pechos amplios y deliciosos, unas piernas fuertes que lo aprisionaban enrollándose por detrás de su espalda atrayéndolo hacia ella haciendo que cada embestida fuera más profunda; y aquel cabello, ese hermoso cabello largo y rebelde que le era imposible dejar de acariciar. Ya no era una adolescente, era una completa mujer, y lo mejor, era "su" mujer.

Así transcurrieron los minutos, quizás las horas, era imposible llevar la noción del tiempo entre un festival de besos, caricias y mordiscos que subían de intensidad. Tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas varias veces para contenerse. Quería entregarse por completo a la pasión, pero al mismo tiempo, alargar aquel encuentro para siempre. Pero cuando Candy comenzó a llegar al éxtasis, sentir su cuerpo debajo del suyo estremecerse, su pelvis arqueándose contra la suya, sus uñas enterrándosele en la espalda, su boca mordiéndole los labios intentando ahogar los gritos de placer, Terry no pudo más y se elevó junto con ella a su particular cielo de placer.

No sentía la punta de sus dedos, una extraña sensación de hormigueo y entumecimiento se apoderaba de sus extremidades. Se sentía completamente exhausta, pero al mismo tiempo increíblemente relajada. No quería abrir los ojos, pero algo le indicaba que debía hacerlo.

Terry no se encontraba en la cama durmiendo a su lado como se suponía. En lugar de eso lo encontró parado junto a la ventana la cual había abierto solo lo suficiente para dejar escapar el humo del cigarrillo que se encontraba consumiendo. Seguía desnudo, maravillosamente desnudo. El halo de luz que se colaba a la habitación le permitió admirarlo mejor. Era mucho más bello de lo que recordaba. En los últimos años desde que se habían separado en Candy nunca se había despertado algún sentimiento romántico por ningún otro hombre, mucho menos deseo sexual. Candy pensaba que su corazón y su libido habían sido enterrados juntos. Pero el simple hecho de verlo de pie con su inconfundible y espectacular porte hacía que su deseo se volviera encender.

Pero se veía preocupado, y ella tenía miedo de preguntar temiendo lo terrible de la respuesta

-Terry…

-¡Candy!- su voz lo sorprendió- perdón, no quise despertarte. Lo apagaré enseguida. –Dijo arrojando el cigarrillo por la ventana.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Terry recargaba el codo sobre el marco de la ventana y se había llevado la mano sobre la frente; resultaba evidente que sea lo que sea que tuviese que decir era obvio que le dolía.

-No se puede saber.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que Alex es mi hijo y que tú eres mi esposa. Nadie puede enterarse, al menos por un tiempo.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron profundamente en el dolido corazón de Candy.

Facebook: KamyImaryOficial


	55. Chapter 55

**Cuarta Temporada-Capítulo 4- Estrellarse contra la realidad**

Era cerca de media noche y Terry aún no regresaba. Candy no podía dormir y al parecer Alex tampoco; probablemente debido a que la casa le resultaba extraña, enorme, fría y hasta lo asustara. A ella también la asustaba aquella enorme mansión a las afueras de Nueva York.

"Tal vez debí hacerle caso a Terry y haber viajado desde antes como él quería", pensaba Candy mientras acariciaba el oscuro y sedoso cabello de su hijo quien se encontraba acomodado en su regazo, fingiendo dormir, pero cuya respiración poco acompasada delataba que no era así. Finalmente habían esperado hasta el último día para hacer la trascendental mudanza. Ella alargó cada uno de los instantes, dado que sabía que podían ser los últimos, el disfrutar de sus amigos, de su entorno, del mundo tranquilo y rutinario que habían conocido ella y su hijo hasta entonces, para adentrarse a otro, destellante y ruidoso, el mundo de Broadway. En el cual, tenían que permanecer en el anonimato.

Sus razones, las entendía, las comprendía e incluso intentaba engañarse apoyándolas. Pero algo dentro de sí, le indicaba que ese no era el mejor modo para iniciar (o reiniciar) una familia. Y aquel hecho había quedado al descubierto desde el momento en que arribaron a Nueva York.

Las admiradoras que aguardaban a Terry en la estación de Ferrocarriles le dejaron bien en claro que su lugar era tres pasos detrás de Terry y en absoluto silencio; situación que había enfrentado estoicamente y si ningún reclamo. "Es parte de su día a día", pensó. Y Terry le había demostrado en más de una ocasión que ella era la única mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Pero al llegar a la casa, la situación se volvió insoportable.

Terry fue recibido con el tercer telegrama que indicaba debía presentare en calidad de urgente a la compañía Stanford si no quería quedar fuera del protagónico de Otelo. Marchó inmediatamente echando por tierra los planes de presentar a Candy con toda la servidumbre como la nueva señora de la casa dejándola indefensa y a merced de las miradas escudriñadoras del personal que la señalaban silenciosamente como la intrusa y principal causante de la muerte de Susana. Y ella así se sentía.

Sin ayuda de nadie, se instaló en la habitación principal, la cual por insistencia de Terry iba a utilizar. Mantenerse ocupada la distraía y a Alex también, su humor iba mejorando mientras ayudaba a su madre con las labores de limpieza y acomodo de la habitación. Aquella actividad había despertado su apetito y a Candy infundido el valor necesario para solicitar que le subieran algo de comer a la habitación; la mujer que le llevó el alimento hasta fue capaz de esbozar un remedo de sonrisa que esperanzó a Candy en que aquella tensa situación podría ser solo temporal.

-Esa cama todavía guarda el calor del cuerpo de mi hija y tú ya estás pensando meterte en ella. – La voz de la señora Marlow desde el umbral de la habitación interrumpiendo su tranquila merienda fue como una bofetada dada de lleno en pleno rostro. Vistiendo completamente de negro, llevando todavía el luto que le guardaba a su hija recién fallecida, parecía una enfadada ave de mal agüero; al menos para Candy, no era señal de buenas noticias.

-¡Señora Marlow!...Este…usted…¿busca a Terry?- fue lo única frase que alcanzó a formular Candy ante la turbación que lo provocaba la madre de Susana. Era la primera vez que se veían cara a cara, pero era como si se conocieran de toda la vida, y como si ella la hubiese odiado desde entonces.

- A ese traidor no los buscaría ni por la limosna que me ofreció darme de pensión, ¡bah!, como si eso pudiera reparar el grave daño que me hizo.

-Señora, yo, siento mucho su pérdida.

-¡Ahórrate tus hipocresías!-gritó a todo pulmón la señora Marlow- ¡Estás feliz de que Susana haya muerto! Desearías estar bailando sobre su tumba en estos momentos.

-¡Señora por favor!- imploraba Candy mientras cubría con ambas manos los oídos de su pequeño hijo para evitarle escuchar aquel discurso tan aberrante- Por favor respete que hay un niño presente, tranquilícese o tendré que pedirle…

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a echar? Ya veo como rápidamente te has acomodado como la dueña y señora de esta casa. No te preocupes, ya me iba a mí tampoco me complace estar en este lugar. Solo he venido a recoger las pocas pertenencias y algunos vestidos de mi hija que el rufián de Terry ya había mandado a arrumbar, me los llevaré, son los únicos recuerdos que me quedan de mi hija. A menos claro que quieras quedártelos, como veo que te gusta utilizar todo lo que era de ella.

Intentaba herir, intentaba destrozar. Pero sobre todo intentaba desprenderse un poco del enorme peso que le provocaba la muerte de su única hija. Candy trató de no tomar en cuenta sus crueles palabras e incluso intentar ponerse en su lugar. ¿Qué haría ella si perdiera a Alex? ¿Buscaría a un culpable? ¿Se llenaría de odio contra todo ser humano en el mundo? No, no, no podía ni pensarlo, simplemente se volvería loca de tanto dolor y perdería el deseo de seguir viviendo. Con el corazón en la mano le expreso su sentir.

-Señora, nada de lo que dice usted es cierto. En ningún momento he sentido alegría por un suceso tan trágico como ha sido la muerte de su hija, sino todo lo contrario. Ni el ser humano más desalmado podría alegrarse por la pérdida de una mujer tan joven y hermosa; un maravilloso ser humano y seguramente una excelente hija, y, he de confesarle, que en ocasiones he llegado a sentirme culpable por tan lamentable suceso.

-¡Deberías! Si tú jamás hubieras aparecido mi hija seguiría viva.

-Usted sabe que yo jamás planee "volver a aparecer" como usted lo menciona. Las cosas se dieron por…casualidad o por destino. El hecho está en que lo que pasó, pasó. Y nosotros estamos concentrados en seguir adelante y luchar por la felicidad de nuestra familia.

-Sabes algo Candy- el contraataque se aproximaba- me das lástima – aunque aquella frase no se la esperaba-. Porque seguramente tendrás un destino igual o peor que el de mi hija. Terry no te quiere, no quiere a nadie, solo se quiere a él mismo. Te usará, un rato al menos. Solo para alcanzar sus propósitos, sean cual sean. Con mi hija, lo único que buscó fue incrementar su popularidad, y lo consiguió. Pero después, al igual que hizo con ella, te olvidará en el rincón más oscuro de esta casa, como un objeto inútil, porque efectivamente ya no le servirás.

-Señora…

-¿Crees que te ama? ¿Crees que contigo será diferente? ¿Crees que él pueda amar a alguien? Un hombre que es capaz de interpretar cualquier personaje, de cambiar de emoción a otra con una simple señal del director, de hacer enfadar, reír o llorar al público con su interpretación, de un hombre como ese no te puedes fiar. Jamás sabrás en qué momento te miente, y en qué momento no, o si alguna vez deja de hacerlo.

Eso era un hecho que Candy se había planteado hacía tiempo. Cómo diferenciar cuando Terry, un amo de histrionismo, estaba mintiendo. Pero los besos, las caricias, aquellas palabras que se expresan en silencio, con una simple mirada o un gesto. No, nadie podía ser capaz de fingir un amor así de intenso. Pero si de amores se trataba, Candy amaba a su hijo por sobre todo y sobre todos. En eso no había duda, y lo último que dijo la señora Marlow antes de marcharse la dejó pensando.

-Ten cuidado Candy. No solo se trata de ti ahora, cuando uno se convierte en madre los hijos se vuelven la mayor preocupación. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no haberme llevado a rastras a mi hija lejos de la presencia tóxica de Terry, pero ella solo me pedía ser feliz. Y finalmente jamás lo fue. No cometas mi mismo error Candy, Terry no es bueno para nadie, llévate a tú hijo antes de que salga lastimado, antes de que tú también te arrepientas como yo.

-¡Mami! ¡Papá ha regresado!- gritó Alex haciéndola salir de sus oscuros pensamientos. Efectivamente, había varios automóviles apostados afuera de la enorme mansión y Terry había descendido del primero, pero no venía solo y Candy lo tomó como una señal de advertencia, pero antes de que pudiera intervenir, Alex se le había escapado de los brazos y descendido rápidamente las escaleras.

Candy solo visualizó como Terry prontamente le indicaba a sus acompañantes que lo esperaran en el salón del ala izquierda, mientras indicaba a su servidumbre que les proporcionaran bebida y algo de comer. Varios de los alegres tertulianos lucían bastante enfiestados, algunos llevaban vasos con la mitad del líquido y puros encendidos y todos hablaban animosamente, hombres y mujeres seguramente del gremio artístico de Broadway.

-¡Papá!- gritó Alex, corriendo hacia los brazos de Terry, pero éste detuvo su carrera estirando los brazos y con una mirada que expresaba miedo y desconcierto.

-¿Papá?- dijo una joven que lucía levemente intoxicada a espaldas de Terry, afortunadamente parecía ser la única que se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Alex, pero su estado de alerta se encontraba considerablemente amedrentado por el alcohol- ¿Es tu hijo, Terry?

-¡No!- fue la respuesta inmediata de Terry, cuyo nivel de pánico se incrementaba conforme pasaban los segundos- Es solo…

-Es mi hijo, señorita- se apresuró a decir Candy mientras atraía a Alex hacia su regazo- y yo solo soy una sirvienta. Lo que pasa es que el señor Terry es muy amable y mi hijo le tiene mucho cariño.

-¡Pues vaya! Podría pasar por tu hijo, se parecen- Dijo la joven mientras intentaba dar un segundo vistazo al rostro de Alex, pero éste tenía la cara completamente enterrada en la falda de su madre intentando ocultar las lágrimas que silenciosamente derramaba, pero que Candy había percibido-Como sea, ¿puedes servirme otro whiskey linda?-Haciendo acopio de todo el temple que poseía Candy alargó la mano hacia el brazo vacío que la joven le extendía, finalmente la chica no tenía la culpa, había sido ella misma la que se había puesto en tal situación o en todo caso, Terry.

-¡Cinthya por favor! ¿Puedes acompañar a los demás en la sala? Allá hay todo el whiskey que quieras tomar, ve, en un momento los alcanzo. ¡Candy deja eso por favor!- Dijo Terry tan pronto como Cinthya se marchó arrebatando el vaso de la mano de Candy.

-Solo quiero hacer mi trabajo señor.

-Candy no digas tonterías. Mira, lo siento, debí advertirte. Pero se me salió de las manos. Me dieron el protagónico- dijo esbozando una raída sonrisa- pero insistieron en venir a firmar el contrato a la casa. Así es esto y no pude zafarme, siento haberlos incomodado.

-¿Incomodarnos? Creo que hiciste más que incomodar a Alex, lo has herido.

-Hijo…disculpa- intentó tomar a Alex del brazo pero el pequeño evitó el contacto rodeando a su madre hasta colocarse detrás de ella, donde los sollozos incrementaron de nivel hasta convertirse en violentos temblores en el pequeño. Para Candy aquello fue demasiado y en ese instante se convirtió en una fiera leona que no iba a permitir que siguieran hiriendo a su cachorro.

-¡Déjalo en paz!- gritó interponiéndose en el camino de Terry- ¡Te pido que no lo confundas más! Hace dos minutos acabas de negarlo y ahora pretendes que te reciba como si nada. No voy a permitirte que lo lastimes.

-¡Candy yo no quiero lastimarlo! Solo….solo con las circunstancias. Ya habíamos hablado de esto, y tú estuviste de acuerdo.

-Lo sé… y lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes?

-Sí. Porque había prometido estar contigo bajo la premisa de que podría soportarlo, pero no es así. No puedo Terry, no puedo soportar esto- dijo moviendo ligeramente la cabeza señalando a Alex. Ella también había comenzado a llorar.

-No… ¡no, no!- intentó ir hacia ella, pero justo en ese momento alguien le gritó desde la puerta de la sala que era urgente su presencia- Hablaremos más tarde.

-Te deseo éxito en todos tus proyectos Terry, pero me voy.

-¡No! ¡No lo digas como si te estuvieses despidiendo!- Meneaba la cabeza como queriendo que aquella evidente verdad desapareciera inmediatamente- Hablaremos más tarde por favor, ¡no te puedes ir! Es noche, está oscuro. No, no te irás.- Y con un evidente asomo de lágrimas a punto de brotarle en los ojos Terry dio la espalda a Candy para dirigirse a la sala donde sus invitados lo esperaban, tratando de convencerse de que todo estaría bien, de que mañana sería otro día, otra oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con Alex, con Candy, tratando de convencerse de que no se marcharían.

-Adios…Terry.

Facebook: KamyImaryOficial


	56. Chapter 56

**Cuarta Temporada-Capítulo 5- El lugar donde todo empezó.**

-¡No puede ser que Terry lo haya vuelto a hacer! Quiero decir…para qué aparecer, para qué tanto insistir si…lo siento, no quiero pecar de imprudente y lastimarte es solo que… ¡Es qué no es justo Candy!- ese era el pensar de Annie.

Candy había regresado a Chicago esa misma noche. Al no haber llevado equipaje de ida, el regreso fue relativamente sencillo, pero al arribar a la estación de trenes de su vieja ciudad se dio cuenta que su situación era por más delicada. No tenían casa. Antes de marcharse a Nueva York la casera que le rentaba el pequeño departamento donde hasta entonces habían vivido Albert, Alex y ella, le expresó lo afortunada que era de que alguien estuviese interesado en rentar el departamento justo al otro día de que Candy lo desocupara. Sus fondos económicos eran escasos, lo que le hacía temer que no podrían conseguir pronto un hogar.

No tenía trabajo. Después de mucho pensarlo decidió presentarse en el hospital San Joseph, a pedir nuevamente su anterior empleo. Aunque no había salido de ahí en las mejores circunstancias después del escándalo que protagonizara con Susana, confiaba en que la buena voluntad del Dr. Mathews le ablandaría el corazón y se compadecería de su situación devolviéndole el empleo. Desafortunadamente el Dr. Mathews ya no era más el director del hospital. Según le informó Flamy, su antigua compañera, tal parecía que un paciente sumamente rico e importante se encontraba gravemente enfermo. Sin embargo, había sido la extrema complejidad y rareza del caso lo que había orillado al eminente y joven doctor a abandonar su puesto administrativo en el hospital para dedicarse enteramente a atender a dicho paciente cuya identidad todos desconocían.

El actual director del hospital tenía todo el temple administrativo necesario para el puesto, pero no tenía nada en la parte humana o caritativa. Había hecho recortes presupuestales terribles, que incluían despidos considerables en el personal.

-Y yo honestamente no pienso recomendarte cuando mi propio puesto está en riesgo- Fue la tajante respuesta de Flammy a una solicitud por parte de Candy todavía no expresada.

Había pensado en regresar a lo básico, "lavar y fregar pisos", pero de nueva cuenta al mencionar que tenía un hijo las puertas eran cerradas una tras otra. Separarse nuevamente de Alex no era una posibilidad, aun así. No sabía qué hacer.

-¡Y ahora esto!-dijo Annie señalando el periódico de hoy. En él había una breve reseña sobre el estreno de "Otelo", aunque la obra no hablaba mucho, y de lo poco que hacían no eran halagos como habría de esperarse, al contrario, comentaban que al virtuoso Terry Grandchester parecía "habérsele ido la inspiración". A lo que sí estaba dedicada cerca de media cuartilla era al presumible romance de los protagonistas de la obra Terry Grandchester y Cynthia Stearling, citando comentarios de una fuente cercana, esta podría ser la causa de la falta de concentración de Terry en escenario. –Parece que Terry siente debilidad por sus compañeras protagonistas.

-¡Annie, por favor!

-¿Lo vas a defender Archie?

-¡Por supuesto que no Annie pero…!

-La conozco…es bonita-dijo Candy con melancolía- aunque nada de eso ya importa.

-Candy…-Archie buscaba las palabras adecuadas para brindar consuelo a su amiga- no es que justifique a Terry o lo defienda como insinúa Annie, pero si entiendo su posición. Sería como aventarlos a los lobos si en este momento se supiera la verdad de su historia, o al menos la verdad que la prensa quisiera creer. Yo sé que lo quieres, y puedo apostar que el también a ti, tal vez, tal vez solo se trata que no están destinados a estar juntos.

Aquello resultaba todavía más deprimente, porque se acercaba cruelmente a la realidad. Cada vez que parecía que finalmente podrían alcanzar la realidad, que finalmente podrían estar juntos, un nuevo obstáculo surgía. Mentiras, calumnias, situaciones fuera de su control o sencillamente sus propios miedos e inseguridades los alejaban una vez más. ¿Sería momento de darse por vencido?

Annie y Archie seguían discutiendo, anteriormente habían estado en bandos contrarios; Archie diciendo pestes de Terry y Annie en defensa del amor. Aquella pelea casi le arranca una irónica sonrisa a Candy. –Voy a buscar a Alex- dijo sencillamente por encontrar una salida a aquella situación. Annie y Archie no parecieron darse muy por enterados de que Candy abandonaba la habitación. Caminando lentamente por los corredores de la enorme casa Andrew cayó en cuenta de que una variable más agregaba mayor peligro a la ecuación. Archie, con mucha pena, le había informado que en un par de días la tía abuela Elroy regresaría a esa casa, trayendo consigo a sus nietos favoritos. Neal y Eliza, y aunque Archie le aseguró que no importaba, que ella era una Andrew y que él la defendería para que no la echaran de la casa, a Candy no se le antojaba mucho seguir ahí para cuando aquel trío arribara. Aunque siendo honestos en las anteriores visitas de Neal al hospital este se había mostrado "cordial" y podría decirse que hasta atento, Eliza seguramente, de alguna forma, se las habría ingeniado para enterarse de todo lo ocurrido con Terry y no perdería oportunidad para burlarse. Y en cuanto a la señora Elroy…bueno, Candy nunca había sido su persona favorita.

-¡Así que Terry te botó otra vez!

En ese preciso instante, como emergida de sus sueños (o más bien pesadillas) apareció nada más y nada menos que Eliza Leagan. Era increíble cómo se parecía cada día más a su madre. Alta, delgada, sofisticada. Bella, aunque su expresión permanente de arrogancia y superioridad le agregaban un estilo hosco a sus finos rasgos y su ceño permanentemente fruncido le estaba provocando la aparición de líneas de expresión y arrugas prematuras.

-Eliza…llegaste antes de lo planeado.

-La tía abuela decidió regresar un día antes; motivada de hecho por saber que estabas aquí.

-Vino a echarme, supongo. Mejor le ahorro el trabajo, iré por mis cosas.

-¡Espera! Te conviene.

-¿Y tú me estás recomendando algo que me conviene? Me cuesta creerlo viniendo de ti Eliza.

-Me das lástima, eso es todo. Abandonada una y otra vez por un sujeto vicioso y sin la más mínima idea de que es lo que quiere. Rodando por ahí con un niño al que no tienes un techo que ofrecerle…o siquiera un padre que lo reconozca. –Acercándose a su oído hasta susurrarle- Deberías de dejar de rogarle a Terry…y prestar más atención a quien te rodea. Hola Neal.

Y sin decir una sola palabra más se marchó. –Hola…Candy-dijo un turbado Neal Leagan- ¿Mi hermana te estaba molestando?

-Nunca pude entender si trataba de ser empática o hacerme sentir miserable. Apuesto más por la segunda. En fin, así es Eliza. Dijo que me esperaba algo bueno si iba a ver a la tía abuela, lo cual significa, que debería marcharme de la casa en este preciso momento.

-¡No espera! Es cierto, la tía abuela quiere hablar contigo. En realidad por eso vine, me envío a buscarte…bueno, por eso y porque…también quería verte- a pesar del esfuerzo, Neal no pudo evitar que un intenso color rojo iluminara sus mejillas al dirigirse a Candy, quien no lo notó dado que había quedado impresionada por el hecho de que efectivamente la señora Elroy hubiese adelantado su viaje que con intención de verla- ¿Cómo…cómo has estado Candy?

-Tengo a mi hijo a mi lado…no podría estar de otra forma más qué feliz.

-o-

-Me alegra haberte encontrado aquí. Odiaría el tener que buscarte en alguno de esos agujeros deprimentes donde acostumbras vivir, suponiendo que tengas un sitio donde hacerlo.

La tía abuela Elroy lucía vieja y cansada; había algo en su semblante, ¿temor?, ¿preocupación?, ¿tristeza? Lo que fuera le restaba poder a su antiguo fuerte e inquebrantable carácter. "Tal vez solo sea la edad", pensó Candy mientras caía en la cuenta que desde la última vez que había estado frente a ella por más de unos instantes existían muchos años de distancia; "desde la muerte de…", a pesar del tiempo, dolía recordar. Pero la expresión de la tía abuela irremediablemente le evocaba aquella triste época; La señora Elroy estaba sufriendo.

-William Andrew ha planeado una suntuosa fiesta con el objetivo de presentar a tu hijo como el miembro más joven de la familia Andrew.

"¿Qué?". De todos los escenarios posibles que Candy había imaginado antes de entrar al despacho de la tía abuela (Destierro, repudio, prohibir la entrada a la casa o dejar del mal influenciar a Archie). "El abuelo William…" Cuando Alex nació, prometió ayudarla, pero sobre todo, prometió que finalmente ella lo conocería. Por algún tiempo Candy fantaseó con la idea de conocer finalmente al anciano quien seguramente tendría una apariencia severa e irascible, pero con un corazón noble y desinteresado, como tantas veces se lo había demostrado. ¿Pero reconocer a Alex?

-¿Por qué?

-¡Por qué así él lo ha decidido! ¿Te parece poco? Después de todo lo que él te ha dado lo menos que puedes hacer es obedecer sin cuestionar ¡aunque sea por una sola vez en tu vida!

-No me mal entienda tía…Señora Elroy no quiero parecer que estoy siendo mal agradecida, es solo que…siento que es demasiado, que no me lo merezco, mi hijo es mi responsabilidad, únicamente mía.

-Finalmente estamos de acuerdo en algo, Candice. Yo tampoco considero que seas merecedora, o que siquiera alguna vez hayas sido merecedora de la más mínima atención por parte de William. Te dio una vida digna, un futuro, un APELLIDO. Y tú únicamente te dedicaste a deshonrarlo con un comportamiento deplorable y por demás indigno. Y ahora ese apellido quedará nuevamente mancillado al otorgárselo a un niño que solamente Di… que solo tú sabes quién es el padre.

-¡Eso no…!

-¡Silencio! A pesar de lo que yo opine, William está encaprichado una vez más. Tú eres su hija adoptiva, por lo tanto a tú hijo lo considera su nieto y así quiere darlo a conocer ante la sociedad entera. La fiesta es este fin de semana, partiremos mañana mismo a Lakewood.

-¡¿A Lakewood?!

-Ese es el lugar que William ha escogido para tan…singular evento. Las invitaciones a toda la familia y demás invitados importantes ya han sido enviadas, pero aún quedan muchos detalles por resolver, comida, confirmaciones, obsequios. Ropa adecuada para ti y para el niño, porque dudo que posean algo ligeramente decente entre sus escasas pertenencias. Así que los quiero listos mañana primera hora.

-¡A Lakewood!-dijo Archie mientras se pasaba la mano sobre rostro en un inconsciente intento por tratar de borrar la expresión de completo asombro dibujada en su rostro- ¡Vaya! Tiene tantos años que no voy allá. Son…son demasiados recuerdos. Mi infancia, los mejores años de mi vida al lado de mi primo y…mi hermano.

-Yo tampoco sé si pueda soportarlo, Archie- a ella también se le había formado un nudo en la garganta y oprimido el corazón con tan solo recordar- pero por otro lado la tía abuela tiene razón. Le he desobedecido y fallado al abuelo William tantas veces, no puedo negarme a esto. Pero solo tendré fuerzas si ustedes están conmigo.

-Yo creo que será bueno-interrumpió Annie- para Alex será lugar que estoy segura le encantará. Y para ti también será bueno Candy, ya sabes, regresar al lugar donde todo empezó.

"El lugar donde todo empezó". Annie tenía razón, pensaba Candy cuando a la mañana siguiente partieron con dirección a Lakewood. Salieron en dos lujosos automóviles de la familia Andrew. Neal por un momento había insinuado a Candy viajar en el mismo automóvil que él, Eliza y la tía abuela, pero ella obviamente prefirió viajar en el segundo automóvil junto con Archie, Annie, y por supuesto Alex, quien estaba sumamente emocionado observando todos los detalles del paisaje.

Definitivamente, haber llegado a Lakewood significó un cambio trascendental en su vida. ¿Había sido bueno o malo? Hasta entonces había sido una niña feliz criada lejos de discriminaciones sociales, de celos, de envidias…de personas con mal corazón. Y hubiese seguido feliz viviendo rodeada del amor de la señorita Pony. Era cierto, si nunca hubiese llegado a Lakewood y posteriormente sido adoptada por el abuelo William nunca hubiese conocido a todos sus grandes amigos, pero tampoco hubiera sufrido la pérdida de ellos. La muerte de Anthony, la de Stear, el abandono de Albert…y por supuesto, jamás hubiese conocido a Terry.

-¡Mira mamá! Un portal de rosas, ¡de rosas!- gritó Alex emocionado demostrando que su excitación había llegado al máximo al vislumbrar la hermosa entrada de la vieja casa Andrew.

Terry le había causado dolor una y otra vez, pero si nunca lo hubiera conocido, no podría disfrutar en ese preciso instante de la hermosa sonrisa de Alex cuyo brillo competía con el del sol. Abrazó fuertemente a su hijo y besándole la cabeza pensó, que no cambiaría ni un solo instante de su vida.

Facebook: KamyImaryOficial


	57. Chapter 57

**Cuarta Temporada-Capítulo 6- Presentación de Alex.**

Toda la semana Candy había estado ocupada en asuntos vanos y poco trascendentales, pero que curiosamente la hacían sentir más cansada que cuando laboraba en un turno nocturno en el hospital.

Una y diez pruebas del vestido que usaría en la fiesta, elegir la vajilla, las cortinas, incluso el color de los manteles (Candy seguía sin encontrar diferencias entre el color perla y marfil) y otro sin fin de detalles, cuya elección final siempre la hacía la señora Elroy.

Escribir tarjetas de agradecimiento a los invitados que no podían asistir, pero que habían enviado regalos caros y ostentosos que a Alex le provocaban poca emoción. Un día la tía abuela tuvo la consideración de preguntarle si le gustaría invitar a alguien, "claro, que no fuese un malviviente". Inmediatamente pensó en Albert, pero tristemente no tenía idea de dónde estaría. Pensó también en Eleonor, a Alex le haría muy feliz ver a su abuela, pero desechó aquel pensamiento dado que no lo consideró una buena idea.

-La única persona que realmente deseo que esté es el abuelo William.

-El no vendrá.

-¿No vendrá? Creí que…

-William jamás ha sido partidario de las grandes exhibiciones públicas.

-¿Pero entonces todo esto?

-¡Esto es un significativo detalle de su parte para ti y deberías estar agradecida! Además, parece que está tratando de poner todos sus asuntos en orden.

-Se rumora que está enfermo- dijo Archie después de que Candy hubiera relatado la conversación con la señora Elroy.

-¡No! ¡No puede ser!

-Es solo un rumor, la verdad es que yo tampoco lo he visto. De hecho no lo he visto nunca en mi vida, como dijo la tía abuela, no le gusta aparecer en público. No deberías de preocuparte por eso Candy, enfermo o no, lo cierto es que tú eres muy importante para él y procurará ver lo mejor para ti.

La fiesta era estupenda, aunque los asistentes no tanto. A Candy la saludaban uno tras otro los miembros cercanos y lejanos de la familia Andrew quienes le esbozaban una forzada sonrisa pero que apenas dándose la vuelta comenzaban a murmurar sobre el historial "semi-delicticio" de Candy y a especular acerca de la identidad del padre de su hijo.

Pero eso a Candy no le importaba. Alex se divertía de lo lindo, probando de la amplia gama de bocadillos que los sirvientes le ofrecían, tal vez estaba comiendo de más, pero era una ocasión que Candy dudada se repetiría, así que decidió dejarlo disfrutar y jugar con la mucama que estaba a cargo de cuidarlo.

Archie y Annie se habían parado a bailar, prometiéndole que la siguiente pieza Archie la sacaría a ella a bailar. Lucían tan enamorados, y Candy disfrutaba con solo verlos bailar.

Había alguien que también disfrutaba verla, aunque ella no se daba cuenta. Estaba regia, con un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda que enmarcaba su deliciosa silueta. El cabello recogido con un hermoso broche y un collar de esmeraldas a juego que le daban, mejor dicho, resaltaban una elegancia nata que muchas chicas de las que él conocía desearían tener. Harto de solo apreciarla, decidió armarse de valor e ir a su encuentro.

-¿Bailamos Candy?

-¿Eh?,¿ Neal…?

-Qué si bailas conmigo, vamos no me hagas pedírtelo otra vez, luzco como un idiota esperando aquí con la mano extendida.

-Si…claro, supongo.

-Luces muy linda hoy…-después de algunos segundos de incómodo silencio, Neal decidió romper el hielo con un halago, que Candy recibió con expresión desconcertada- quiero decir, contenta. ¿Estás contenta Candy?

-Sí, sí lo estoy. Pero estoy más sorprendida por el hecho de que tú me lo preguntes, jamás te ha interesado mi bienestar, ya no digamos mi felicidad, al contrario Eliza y tú siempre han aprovechado la más mínima oportunidad para hacerme pasar un mal rato.

-Eran otros tiempos Candy.

-Si otros tiempos, pero yo lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

-Simplemente, creo que he madurado. ¿No crees que las personas puedan cambiar?

-Por supuesto que lo creo, pero también creo que las personas no cambian sin una razón. ¿Cuál es tu razón, por qué ahora me tratas tan diferente?

-Candy...yo...-aclarando su garganta- hace tiempo que quiero decirte algo pero... no sé cómo hacerlo, temo que no me creas y… yo sé que no me he portado del todo bien contigo...pero quiero decirte…¿podemos ir a hablar a solas?

-¡No, no pueden!

-¡Terry!

-Siento mucho Neal echarte a perder tus planes, pero si no te largas en este momento y me dejas bailar con MI esposa te rompo la cara.

-Grandchester tú no puedes venir a casa de mi familia a decirme…

-Yo puedo decirte lo que me de la gana, pero no acostumbro a repetir las cosas, así que ¡LAR-GA-TE! No, no, no, un momento, ¿a dónde vas Candy? Tú bailarás conmigo.

-Terry no pienso bailar contigo, suéltame o grito.

-¡Sí grita! Armemos un escándalo frente de los Andrew. Pero hagámoslo bien. Puedo cargarte ahora entre mis brazos y sacarte del salón gritando que huiremos en plena fiesta. O, simplemente me detengo-se detiene- y te beso, a la fuerza, como la primera vez, en el festival de mayo, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Basta! Está bien bailemos, pero por favor compórtate y no hagas nada de eso. ¿Qué haces aquí, qué buscas?

-¿Qué que hago aquí? ¿Me confundo o es la fiesta de mi hijo? Fue grosero de tu parte no avisarme, pero a veces el apellido Grandchester y la presencia de mi padre tienen sus beneficios.

-¿Tu padre también está aquí?

-Sí, raro pero viene a apoyarme, el cree al igual que yo, que sería conveniente aprovechando la presentación en sociedad de Alex, decir que es un Grandchester.- ¡Era increíble! Terry primero quería que todo lo relacionado con su paternidad se manejara en el más absoluto secreto, y ahora, que nuevamente parecía haber encontrado la estabilidad, el volvía a presentarse con la intención de colocar su mundo de cabeza una vez más- ¿Por qué haces esto Candy?

-¿Todavía te atreves a preguntarlo Terry? Tú negaste a tu hijo, por un protagónico en una obra, y ahora me reclamas que no lleve tu apellido. Además yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de nada. Ya terminó la música regreso a mi asiento.

-Te equivocas, eres mi esposa, y lo que quiero que me expliques en este preciso momento es por qué demonios aceptas los avances amorosos de Neal Leagan.

-o-

-Es raro que Neal haya sacado a bailar a Candy, ¿no crees Archie?

-Ya no sé qué creer Annie.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Alguna vez Terry me insinuó que Neal estaba interesado sentimentalmente en Candy. No lo creí, digo, Terry se encela de todos y Neal, siempre ha…despreciado, tratado mal a Candy desde que éramos niños, pero ahora la idea de Terry no me parece tan descabellada.

-¿Entonces crees que Neal en verdad esté enamorado de Candy?

-Enamorado no podría asegurarlo, pero interesado, puede que sí. Piensa en esto Annie, es de todos sabidos que los Leagan ya no son la familia tan adinerada que fueron en un tiempo, las cosas en los negocios no han ido bien últimamente, y, por otro lado, Candy es la principal heredera del abuelo William, es su única hija, adoptiva sí, pero su hija y legalmente la heredera. Neal y Eliza no tienen escrúpulos, son ambiciosos, egoístas, y capaces de lo que sea.

-Entonces es por interés económico.

-Lo más probable. ¿Quién lo diría no?, que la chica que trabajó en su establo, sea el mejor partido en estos momentos para Neal.

-Pues no creo que Terry esté muy de acuerdo con eso. Se nota bastante molesto.

-Ese Terrence, no sé a qué vino. Siempre que Candy y él están juntos parecen una bomba de tiempo.

-¡Mira Archie, ya están discutiendo! Las personas los voltean a ver. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

-¡Vamos Annie, date prisa!

-o-

-¡Contéstame!

-¿Cuáles…? No sé de qué hablas y ya te dije que no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. ¡Suéltame!

-¡Finges que no sabes de qué te hablo! Recuerda que eres mía y no voy a permitir que…

-¡Terry que gusto que estés aquí!, pero permíteme robarte a Candy un par de minutos para bailar con ella, ven Candy, por los viejos tiempos.

-Candy no he terminado…

-Terry, ven, ven. Baila conmigo por favor, tranquilízate, están llamando la atención de los invitados. Deja también que Candy se tranquilice.-Terry comenzó a bailar con Annie, pero su mirada seguía puesta en Candy-Terry no debiste de haber venido.

-Annie, ¿tú sabes algo sobre el interés de Neal en Candy?

-Yo no…

-Dime lo que sepas.

-En verdad que no sé nada Terry. A mí también me sorprende mucho la actitud tan cambiada de Neal. Pero Archie tiene una teoría.

-Dímela.

-Cree que el interés de Neal no es por qué esté realmente enamorado, si no porque Candy y, bueno, Alex, son hasta el momento los únicos herederos del abuelo William, y como ahora se rumora que él está enfermo, pues toda la fortuna, o al menos la mayor parte, la heredaría Candy.

-Pero por supuesto…suena mucho más lógico…Annie, disculpa que te deje, pero tengo que resolver algo urgente. Adiós

-Terry, Terry, no espera no vayas a hacer nada...es…

Archie la miraba a la expectativa, pero Annie solo hizo un gesto de impotencia con sus manos que indicaba que todo iba de mal en peor.

-Neal, tú y yo afuera, ahora.

-Neal no tiene por qué ir contigo, de seguro estás ebrio como es tu costumbre.

-Estoy hablando con tu hermano Eliza, no contigo, así que por favor ya basta de entrometerte en mis asuntos.

-¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle así a mi hija? Esa es la forma correcta de hablarle a una dama. – gritó indignada la señora Leagan.

-¡Jajajaja!, señora por Dios, su hija ha hecho cosas tan ruines y bajas que no es digna de llamarla "dama". No es más que una asquerosa víbora venenosa.

-¡No voy a permitirle que ofenda de esa forma a mi hija!

-No te preocupes madre, no me ofende. Yo sé quién soy y que estoy muy por encima de este tipejo. Tendrás alcurnia y aristocracia, pero nunca has sabido cómo comportarte Terry. Los Leagan tenemos mucha más clase que tú. Tanto así que Candy ahora prefiere a mi hermano que a ti. Y es eso lo que te duele.

-¡Eliza por favor no lo provoques más!

-Neal, afuera, ahora ¡O TE SACO A RASTRAS!

-¡Suelte a mi hijo!

-Disculpe. Señorita Eliza, Señor Neal, la tía abuela los requiere urgentemente en su despacho.

-Neal no puede ir en este momento, tiene un asunto que atender.

-Discúlpeme señor Grandchester, pero en esta casa, la palabra de la tía abuela es Ley, y si ella los necesita en este momento, los señores Leagan deberán de partir inmediatamente.

Candy bailaba con Archie mientras observaba como en una esquina del salón Alex abrazaba a Terry mientras le dedicaba las más espléndidas sonrisas demostrando en su mirada cuánto amor sentía por él. Candy pensaba que él no se lo merecía, pero había decidido hacerles caso a sus amigos y no hacer un escándalo en plena fiesta. Mientras bailaba, ignoraba por completo la maquiavélica reunión que se efectuaba en el despacho del piso superior. La señora Elroy, El Duque Grandchester, Eliza y Neal eran los asistentes. Todos sonreían satisfechos, tal parecía que los acuerdos llegados en dicha junta beneficiarían a todos.

A todos menos a Candy.

Facebook: KamyImaryOficial


	58. Chapter 58

**Cuarta Temporada-Capítulo 7- Desgracia**

-Pero qué pintoresca casa, es tan…¡americana!

-No hace falta el sarcasmo padre, sé cuánto te desagrada todo lo que tenga que ver con este país, todo menos su dinero por supuesto, aunque eso me tiene sin cuidado, lo único que me preocupa en estos momentos es si nos dejarán entrar.

-¡Claro que sí Terry! Y el dudarlo representa una ofensa a tu apellido.

Hace dos días su padre había interrumpido en su camerino sin previo aviso apenas unos minutos antes de iniciar la función sin que nadie se atreviera a detener su avance, podría pensarse presumiblemente que el mismo recibimiento tendría en todos los lugares a los que asistiera, excepto tal vez, a esta fiesta donde ninguno de los dos había sido invitado.

"Otro hombre reconocerá a tu hijo y tu escondiéndote entre sedas y maquillaje"; era la primera noticia que Terry tenía sobre su hijo desde la fatídica noche en que se habían marchado. Durante esos pocos días distanciados, Terry había escrito cartas y enviado telegramas diariamente a Candy (con la dirección de la casa Andrew, qué fue el único lugar dónde se le ocurrió podrían estar), pero ningún mensaje fue contestado, lo que podía significar tres cosas, que ellos no estaban ahí, que no le pasaban los mensajes, o, la peor, que Candy no quería volver a saber nada acerca de él.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Candy se casará?- de nuevo ese intenso dolor en el pecho, tan familiar y desolador.

-No, o al menos no por el momento. Pero William Andrew planea dar una enorme fiesta este fin de semana para presentar a Terrence como el miembro más joven de la familia Andrew; sé que por tus estúpidas razones no quieres que el público se entere de que Terrence es tu hijo, pero yo no pienso quedarme cruzado de brazos y dejar que pisoteen mi apellido convirtiendo a mi nieto en un Andrew. Iré a impedirlo.

Y ahí estaban, de frente a ese magnífico portal de rosas al que años atrás había llegado en busca de Candy; ahora la historia volvía a repetirse, pero reencontrarse parecía todavía más difícil. Aquella reunión para la firma del contrato de Otelo duró hasta el amanecer, cuando por fin pudo deshacerse de todos sus molestos invitados Candy ya no estaba, ni Alex tampoco. Despertó a toda la servidumbre para interrogarlos, casi nadie se percató cuando se marcharon y los pocos que lo hicieron no les importó preguntarles hacia dónde se dirigían.

Lo qué si le informaron es que la tarde anterior mientras él estaba ausente la señora Marlow había aparecido en la casa; Terry no dudó ni por un instante que seguramente su ex suegra no desaprovechó la oportunidad de perturbar el alma de Candy. Le dolía mucho pensar que ese hubiera sido el motivo por el que Candy decidiera irse.

A quién quería engañar, si Candy se fue es porque no soportó el patético y cobarde comportamiento que él tuvo aquella noche. Pero es que las circunstancias habían rebasado sus fuerzas. A pesar de lo que la señora Marlow hubiese dicho a Candy, sí había aceptado los bienes materiales que Terry le ofreciera después de la muerte de Susana. Lo que incluí la mitad de lo que Terry poseía en propiedades, (lo justo, pensó, porque era lo que le hubiese tocado a Susana en caso de divorcio) más una fuerte cantidad de dinero que abarcaban casi todos los ahorros de su carrera actoral, pero que él pensaba, era poco para tratar de compensar el hecho de que la Señora Marlow hubiese perdido a su única hija.

El punto era que Terry se había quedado prácticamente sin dinero, pero jamás se lo comentó a Candy, porque, conociéndola tan bien como él lo hacía, ella inmediatamente insistiría en mudarse a una casa más chica y por supuesto, trabajar. Terry no estaba dispuesto siquiera a pensarlo. Ella y su hijo habían sufrido demasiadas carencias durante los años que él estuvo lejos, creía que lo menos que se merecían era darles una vida con ciertos lujos. Su padre le había retirado el apoyo económico hace mucho tiempo y su madre, aunque estaba dispuesto ayudarlo, él no planeaba recibirle un solo centavo. Era su familia, era su responsabilidad.

Todas sus esperanzas estaban centradas en que la puesta en escena de Otelo, tuviese tanto éxito como lo tuvo Romeo y Julieta. Pero eso distaba mucho de convertirse en realidad. Desde que Candy y Alex se marcharan, para Terry había sido imposible concentrarse; no podía sacarlos de sus pensamientos ni un solo instante, ni siquiera, el tiempo necesario para poder adentrarse en el personaje. Únicamente se dedicaba a repetir las líneas del guión, pero incluso el mismo las escuchaba huecas y sin ningún sentimiento. Lo peor era cuando entre el público creía ver a alguien que se parecía a Candy; entonces solo quería que la función terminara, ¡cómo fuera!, pero que terminara, que el tiempo pasara volando, para entonces bajar directamente a los asientos solo para descubrir que no se trataba de ella.

Sus compañeros, agente e incluso seguidores no estaban nada complacidos con su desempeño, había mucho dinero en juego e incluso se hablaba de reemplazarlo, por lo cual no había sido muy prudente pedir el fin de semana dejando a su reemplazo como protagonista de la obra, tal vez a su regreso se encontrara con la sorpresa de que había sido sustituido permanentemente. Pero su padre tenía razón, una cosa era que el no quisiera que la gente se enterara que Alex era su hijo (por el momento, solo por el momento) y otra muy distinta era que fuese reconocido como hijo o nieto de alguien más.

Esperaba poder hablar con el señor Andrew, y que fuera como Candy siempre había dicho una excelente persona, pero parecía que su padre tenía otros planes.

-Hablaré yo. La señora Elroy, presidenta de los Andrew ha aceptado recibirme, pero bajo el expreso de tratar únicamente conmigo, a ti te sigue considerando un muchacho imbécil, ¡y no la culpo! Además, parece que Candy jamás tuvo la delicadeza de informarle que tú eras el padre de Terrence.

-Aún así yo quiero hablar con ella.

-No me parece, debemos aprovechar que la señora sienta afinidad y condescendencia con mi situación de abuelo devastado por la posibilidad de perder a su nieto. Solo te pido que por favor te comportes y no hagas ningún escándalo.

Pero aquellas palabras Terry ya no las escuchó, en el momento en que su padre se marchaba conducido por el mayordomo hacia el despacho de la Señora Elroy, Terry había vuelto la vista y divisado a Candy que bailaba en medio del salón con una alimaña llamada Neal Leagan.

-De nuevo le agradezco el haberme concedido una cita con tan poco tiempo de antelación.

-Debo confesarle que me sorprendió mucho su llamada, y enterarme que el hijo de Candy es su nieto, ¿está seguro Duque?

-Completamente. Debo confesarle que al principio tuve mis dudas, la situación en que ocurrieron los hechos no me inspiraban mucha seguridad, pero ahora que he conocido al niño, no me cabe la menor duda de que es un Grandchester, comprenderá porqué estoy tan preocupado de que William Andrew vaya a reconocerlo como…¿cuáles son específicamente los planes que tiene para con mi nieto?, ¿planea adoptarlo?, ¿o reconocerlo como su nieto?

-No lo sé exactamente Duque, William no es muy afecto a explicarme nunca cuáles son sus intenciones, sencillamente me exigió que organizara esta fiesta para presentar "al miembro más joven de la familia Andrew"

-Eso quiere decir que planea darle el apellido.

-Eso parece.

-No se ofenda señora Elroy, aunque los Andrew son una familia muy encumbrada y merecen todo mi respeto, estará de acuerdo en que el apellido Andrew no está a la altura del Grandchester, es decir, el apellido Grandchester está ligado a un título nobiliario, hace años desheredé a mi hijo, por lo tanto mi nieto es el heredero directo del título, un privilegio que William Andrew jamás podrá igualar.

-Lo comprendo.

-Además, señora Elroy, ese niño no es un Andrew.

-Eso lo sé perfectamente, y no crea que yo estoy de acuerdo con todo esto, pero, cuando se trata de Candice, William jamás escucha razones.

-Precisamente por eso señora Elroy le conviene ayudarme. William Andrew está enfermo…

-¡Esos son solo mal intencionados rumores!

-De acuerdo, pero rumores o no es una posibilidad que podría presentarse en cualquier momento, y Candice y mi nieto serían sus únicos herederos en el caso de que ocurriera una desgracia. Piénselo un momento, conociendo a Candy es capaz de dilapidar toda la fortuna de los Andrew entre huérfanos y desamparados o peor aún, ¡con mi hijo! Permítame llevarme al niño, yo me encargaré de criarlo y educarlo de acorde a su alcurnia, finalmente es mi nieto, pero no es nada de la familia Andrew.

-No creo que Candy esté de acuerdo.

-Ni tiene por qué estarlo, estamos hablando de los mejores intereses para cada familia, no de la opinión de una chiquilla estúpida. Lo único que pido es su respaldo, dígale a Candy que fue decisión de William y ella no podrá objetar nada al respecto.

-Entiendo, pero aún así no veo en qué pueda beneficiar a mi familia, aún quitando al niño de en medio, Candice sigue siendo su hija y por lo tanto heredera de la fortuna Andrew.

-Llevarme a mi nieto significa quitarle una distracción más a William, tal parece que ahora se está encaprichando con él. Y respecto a Candice puedo darle un consejo.

-Le escucho.

-Cásela con alguien de la familia. Algún primo lejano, o tío, que se yo. Alguien que pueda controlarla y que sea de su entera confianza, señora. El objetivo es asegurar que la fortuna de los Andrew permanezca dentro de la familia.

-Pero su hijo ¿no objetará?

-Tal vez, pero Terry se distrae fácilmente, bastará unos cuantos meses antes de que encuentre alguien más en quién interesarse. Además yo tendré a su hijo, lo cual significa que tendrá que comportarse y acatar mis estatutos si quiere verlo. Probablemente regrese a Inglaterra y entonces todo recuerdo de Candice quedará olvidado.

-Me parece un plan perfecto.

-Pero debe llevarse a cabo lo más pronto posible, y al mismo tiempo. Así que usted debe decidir quién se casará con ella cuanto antes.

-Creo conocer al candidato perfecto.

-¿Entonces Neal?, responde, ¿estás interesado en casarte con Candy?

-¡Por supuesto que lo está!-intervino prontamente Eliza, ante un Neal que había quedado boquiabierto y sin palabras con semejante proposición- Y sumamente agradecido por la confianza que le tienes Tía abuela.

-Te llevarás una gran dote muchacho-dijo el Duque que seguía presente en aquella despreciable reunión- además de mi agradecimiento que podrás canjear por cualquier favor en el momento que lo necesites.

-Entonces debo…umjum, ¿debo proponérselo a Candy?

-Proponértele le haría creer que tiene una oportunidad, y ella no la tiene. Todo esto se manejará como orden expresa del Abuelo William la cual tiene que acatar sin ningún miramiento, quiera o no.

-Ya está decidido, mi nieto será un Grandchester como debe ser. Mañana temprano volveremos a reunirnos todos para informarle a Candice de las medidas a ejecutar, por esta noche, dejémosla disfrutar.

Facebook: KamyImaryOficial


	59. Chapter 59

**Cuarta Temporada-Capítulo 8- Destrucción**

No pudo dormir. En toda la noche. A pesar de lo lujoso de la habitación, el cómodo colchón, las finas sábanas de seda, aquella casa no le inspiraba seguridad. Desde que Terry llegó ya no pudo disfrutar la fiesta; subió a su habitación y pidió que subieran a Alex también (a la misma, a pesar de que el niño tenía dispuesta su propia habitación). Tenía miedo, algo no iba bien. Tal vez había sido un error volver ahí.

"Toc, Toc". El sonido en la puerta al tocar la mucama- Alístese, y al niño también. La están esperando- ¿Quién? Nadie le había dicho exactamente qué procedía después de la fiesta, ¿entonces quién la esperaba? Deseaba que fuera el abuelo William, sentía que él sería el único que podría darle esa estabilidad a su vida que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos. Pero el abuelo William nunca aparecía; hacía años que deseaba conocerlo, llenarlo de mimos, cariño, agradecimiento porque en el fondo, ella pensaba que al gran patriarca de los Andrew debía de ser una persona solitaria. Pero sobre todo deseaba preguntarle ¿por qué?, ¿por qué ella?, ¿por qué entonces? ,¿Por qué ahora? El abuelo William nunca se había presentado físicamente, pero no podía negar que hizo presencia en los momentos que ella más lo necesitaba. Ahora, a punto de entrar a esa fatídica reunión, lo necesitaba más que nunca.

-¡William llega mañana!-Leía asustada la señora Elroy el telegrama firmado por Georges que recibiera la noche anterior. –Esto es tan extraño en él.

-¿Cree que venga por Candy?-preguntó el duque.

-Probablemente.

-Entonces no debemos perder más tiempo. Debo llevarme a mi nieto hoy mismo.

-Temo que no salga como lo planeamos, estoy segura que Candy se opondrá.

-Me lo llevaré a la fuerza de ser necesario, algún día la saqué a ella a rastras de mi casa, soy capaz de eso y más por mi neto.

-¡Adelante!- gritó con voz aguda la señora Elroy al escuchar que Candy tocaba a la puerta.

Eso estaba mal, peor de lo que imaginaba. Terry le había comentado que su padre estaba también en la casa Andrew, pero verlo de frente irremediablemente le hizo sentir escalofríos al recordar anteriores encuentros, en los cuales, lo único que había recibido del Duque eran políticos insultos, mentiras y amenazas; ahora, nuevamente se sentía amenazada.

-Deseaba verme señora Elroy-dijo Candy ignorando al Duque como si no hubiese nadie más presente en el despacho.

-Hola, Terrence.- Alex estaba tan poco acostumbrado a que lo llamaran por ese nombre, que volteo la vista a su madre como buscando confirmar o desmentir si aquel hombre se dirigía a él.

-Pensé que estaríamos a solas.

-Le he pedido al Duque de Grandchester que esté presente en esta reunión dado que a él también le concierne.

-NADA-enfatizando la palabra- que tenga que ver conmigo o con mi hijo puede ser de la incumbencia del señor.

-¡Silencio Candy y no empieces con insolencias tan pronto! Siéntate y pon atención. He recibido una carta de William referente a tu futuro y en ella ordena expresamente que la educación de tu hijo quedará en manos del Duque de Grandchester.

-¡¿Qué?!

-En cuanto a ti, William considera que ya es momento de poner en orden tu vida, y sobre todo, que dejes de mancillar el apellido Andrew. Te casarás con Neal. El te dará el apellido y el respeto que tú no has sabido ganar, y está dispuesto a pasar por alto tu tortuoso pasado si tu accedes a…

-No se llevarán a mi hijo.- Candy ni siquiera había escuchado la segunda parte de aquel escalofriante plan. Abrazaba protectoramente a Alex contra su cuerpo.

-¡Es una orden de William! ¡Y debes de obedecerla!

-¡No me importa que sea una orden del mismísimo Rey de Inglaterra! ¡Es mi hijo y no irá a ningún lado con nadie, mucho menos con ese señor!

-¡No hables de mi como si fuese un extraño! Soy su abuelo. He hablado con William y el estuvo de acuerdo en que el niño estará mejor conmigo. Ya es justo que deje de vagabundear de un lado al otro solo porque su madre no es capaz de darle una educación como se debe, un hogar o siquiera ropa decente.

-Le doy amor. Y eso es algo que usted jamás podrá brindarle.

-¡SUFICIENTE! Entiende que nadie está solicitando tu opinión. Esto es algo que William y yo acordamos y por lo tanto deberás acatar. Así que me llevaré a mi nieto en este preciso momento.

-¡No se atreva!-Sin darse cuenta exactamente qué era, Candy tomó el primer objeto que encontró a su alcance. Le parecía irónico que fuese un atizador de fuego, mismo objeto con el que el Duque muchos años antes había golpeado a Terry, era con el que ahora ella lo amenazaba defendiendo a su hijo-No se acerque ninguno de los dos. Ustedes son los que no tienen opción, mi hijo no va a ningún lado.

Y al salir atrancó la puerta pasando el atizador por las cerraduras. Su instinto jamás la engañó, el peligro era mayor de lo que imaginara. Le habían tendido una trampa, querían llevarse a Alex.

-Candy.

-¡Tú!-una fuerte bofetada asestada en pleno rostro de Terry. Él lo había planeado, por eso se había presentado. Pero si creía que llevándose a Alex podía obligarla a hacer su voluntad estaba muy equivocado.- ¡Tú eres el culpable de todo esto! Cada vez que apareces en mi vida es para arruinarla, pero ya es suficiente. No pienso permitir que se lleven a mi hijo, ¡MI HIJO! ¡Me escuchaste!

-Candy…¿de qué estás hablando?

-¡Terry! ¡Detenla!- Gritó el Duque quien en ese preciso instante había logrado salir de su encierro. Aun ajeno a la situación Terry ni siquiera se percató cuando Candy emprendió nuevamente la huida. No necesitaba pensarlo mucho para imaginar que la reacción tan violenta de Candy se debía seguramente a alguna fechoría de su padre.

-¿Qué hiciste? –Le cuestionó tomándolo fuertemente por los hombros- ¿Qué le hiciste a Candy?

-Tranquilo, logré lo que queríamos, nos llevaremos al niño.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Eso es lo que tú querías! Yo quiero recuperar a mi familia, ¡no arrebatar a mi hijo de los brazos de su madre! Jamás debí de haber confiado en ti.

-o-

-¡Alex, Alex cariño no te asustes mi amor!- Candy había corrido hasta su habitación y trataba de tranquilizar a su hijo, pero ni ella misma encontraba tranquilidad en esa casa- Tenemos que irnos.

-Pero mamá, yo no quiero irme con ese señor.

-No mi amor, tu no irás a ningún lado sin mí, ¿entiendes? Estamos juntos corazón, y no permitiré que nadie te lleve lejos, nunca hijo. Nos iremos juntos, bajaremos por la ventana pero tienes que ser fuerte.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose volvió a asustarla. –Alex escóndete, enciérrate en el baño mi amor, ¡y no salgas pase lo que pase hasta que yo vaya por ti!

-Candy-¿Neal? ¿Qué hacía aquí? Ahora recordaba, o creía recordar, algo absurdo sobre que debía ¿casarse con él?

-Neal por favor, te agradecería que te fueras. Este no es un buen momento. Tengo…tengo demasiados problemas…

-Por eso vengo-dijo acercándose lentamente a ella. A decirte que puedes contar conmigo, yo te protegeré y juntos lograremos que no se lleven a tu hijo.

-¿Y cómo piensas lograr eso?

-Bueno…cuando…cuando nos casemos yo tendré cierto poder en la familia y las cosas serán diferentes.

-¿Qué? Neal…tú, ¿tú estás de acuerdo con ese disparate? ¿En qué te beneficia? ¿Por qué lo estás haciendo?

-Porque te quiero- ese día no paraban las sorpresas. Pero en esos instantes Candy se encontraba tan decepcionada de todos y de todo, que su reacción ante la declaración de amor de Neal fue una amarga carcajada.

-¡Por favor Neal! Tú no quieres a nadie, es más, eres incapaz de querer a alguien que no seas tú mismo. Además siempre me has hecho la vida imposible, perdí la cuenta de cuántas humillaciones y malos tratos me han hecho tú y tu hermana desde el día que me conocieron. ¿Y ahora pretendes que te crea que tú…?

-Pero es verdad Candy- acercándose a ella- algo, algo en mí cambió. Sé que es difícil que me creas, y me arrepiento por todo lo mal que me he portado…pero por favor, créeme cuando te digo que te quiero.- He intentó acomodarle un mechón de cabello en el preciso instante en que Candy se apartó.

-Pero yo te desprecio. Y hazme el favor de abandonar en este momento mi cuarto….¡ahhh!- Un golpe en la cara, propinado por Neal la tomó por sorpresa derribándola en la cama. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar Neal se sentó sobre ella situando sus manos alrededor del cuello de Candy ejerciendo una fuerte presión. Candy sentía que le faltaba el aire.

-¡Soñé con que me quisieras!-dijo Neal, con los dientes tan apretados por la rabia que apenas y podía entendérsele- ¡Que me besarássss!-y diciendo eso la besó a la fuerza, sin dejar de apretar su cuello. Candy luchaba desesperada, estaba realmente asustada ya que Neal parecía totalmente fuera de control. Intentó luchar, empujarlo, pero pesaba demasiado. Solo logró arañarle el rostro, a lo que Neal respondió con otro cobarde golpe-¡Qué fueras míaaaa!- Le gritó al oído mientras le jalaba fuertemente el cabello- Pero creo que así será mucho más divertido-Reía como un loco, su intención era obvia, pero en el momento en que comenzaba a despojarse de su saco y la corbata una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

-Terry…-ahora el terror había invadido a Neal, sin darse cuenta de cuándo Terry había entrado a la habitación. Lo miraba fría y decididamente; moviendo la cabeza, de un lado a otro, en señal de negación; sonrió como un loco y dijo-Vas a morir, Neal.

Derecha, izquierda y de nuevo un golpe con la derecha derribaron a Neal al piso. Ya ahí, Terry le asestó una patada directo en el rostro que hizo volar sangre por toda la habitación. No bromeaba, lo iba a matar.

-¡Terry por favor ya basta!-alcanzó a decir Candy en un intento por detenerlo.

-¡No lo defiendas!- y volvió a aventarla contra la cama. En esa fracción de segundo Neal había aprovechado para intentar huir, gateaba en cuatro patas dejando un rastro de sangre en su avanzar. Pero cuando Terry se dio cuenta detuvo su cobarde huida con otra patada directo en las costillas. Neal se desplomó y Terry lo volteó colocándose encima de él en la misma posición ventajosa que Neal tuviera con Candy momentos antes. Con la mano izquierda lo sostenía por el cuello de la camisa, mientras que con la derecha le propinaba golpe tras golpe. El rostro de Neal solo era una masa amorfa y sangrienta, mientras que en la mano derecha de Terry los nudillos se le habían reventado. Pero el parecía no sentir molestia alguna; estaba decidido.

-¡Basta ya Terry!-Los gritos y ruidos ocasionados por la pelea atrajeron a Archie, quien se abalanzó contra Terry librando a Neal de un fatal desenlace. Terry seguía luchando por liberarse.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! Voy a matarlo, ¡ese infeliz no merece vivir!

-¡No Terry, no lo hagas! No enfrente de tu hijo.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta precisamente en qué momento, Alex había salido de su encierro en el baño. Petrificado en una esquina, miraba a Terry con los ojos desorbitados y temblando de terror. La presencia de su hijo inmediatamente tranquilizó los demonios internos de Terry.

-Alex…-pero con solo escuchar su voz el niño salió corriendo asustado a los brazos de su madre- Alex hijo por favor, perdóname, no debiste ver eso- y al intentar alcanzarlo notó que sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre, trató inútilmente de limpiarlas en su ropa, pero esta también estaba igual de ensangrentada. Debía lucir como un monstruo a los ojos de su pequeño. ¿Cómo no le iba a temer? ¿Cómo no lo iba a repudiar? Si el mismo se repudiaba en esos momentos- Alex por favor…no, no me mires así.

-¡Asesinooooo!- el grito desgarrador de Eliza resonó por toda la mansión- ¡Haz matado a mi hermano!- y se abalanzó al piso llorando amargamente al ver a Neal en tan deplorable estado.

-Tranquilízate Eliza, Neal no está muerto. –dijo Archie.

-¡Pero ese delincuente estaba dispuesto a hacerlo! ¡Asesino! Esto no se quedará así Terry Grandchester, voy a hacer que te refundan en la cárcel por este crimen.

-No si antes Neal es refundido también por el crimen que pensaba cometer. El estaba atacando a Candy ¡yo solo la defendí!

-¡Tu padre es un asesino! –Le gritó Eliza a Alex a la cara- Que bueno que te llevarán lejos de él y de tu madre.

-¡No te atrevas a amenazar a mi hijo Eliza!

-¡Lo mejor que le puede pasar a ese niño es separarlo de ustedes!

Los ánimos de Terry se habían vuelto a elevar por los cielos, y Eliza continuaba provocándolo. Annie la sostenía a ella mientras Archie hacía lo mismo con Terry parecían dos animales salvajes a punto de pelear. Pero lo que había dicho Eliza hizo reaccionar a Candy, el peligro de que quisieran arrebatarle a Alex seguía latente. Tomando a su hijo en brazos corrió hasta internarse en medio del bosque, sin siquiera pensarlo, había terminado frente a la casa del guardabosques, lugar abandonado hacía tanto tiempo, refugio secreto para los desprotegidos.

Ya era noche, por las horas anteriores había escuchado gritos y voces provenientes de la casa Andrew, la estaban buscando. No saldría, al menos esa noche. Aunque al siguiente día…no sabía qué pasaría al siguiente día.

De repente, pasos. El sonido de unas enormes botas contra la vieja madera del piso producía un sonido de ultratumba. Estaba sola, ¿qué podría hacer? El miedo la invadió y en un instinto protector abrazó más fuerte a su hijo hasta que una mano se posó sobre su cabeza.

-Hola, pequeña.

-¿Albert?

Facebook: KamyImaryOficial


	60. Chapter 60

**Cuarta Temporada-Capítulo 9- La verdad**

Regresaba al hogar. Después de tantos años, después de tantas andanzas, nuevamente se encontraba en medio de aquellas alejadas y tranquilas tierras, su hogar no era aquella vieja casona, rodeada de lujos, frivolidades y normas que jamás pudo cumplir; su hogar había sido el aire, la tierra, la naturaleza. Su naturaleza.

Dicen que cuando uno siente cercano el final, siempre regresa al hogar. Podía ser, pero hacía mucho que eso le había dejado de importar. Regresaba porque quería verla, aunque la verdad es que temía cómo fuera a reaccionar.

Candy no era una persona a la que le gustaran las mentiras. Y si no las mentiras, al menos no era alguien a quien le gustara que le ocultaran la verdad. Y él lo había hecho todo este tiempo. Mientras viajaba en el automóvil conducido por Georges, su fiel mayordomo, su gran amigo y sentado junto a él, otro hombre que también había llegado a estimar en medida, el Doctor Erick Mathews, su médico de cabecera, pensaba en todas las ocasiones en las que pudo haberle dicho la verdad. Que su adopción no fue un mero capricho, fue motivado por un instinto de protegerla. Que pensó que la mejor forma de superar la muerte de Anthony era llevándosela lejos, a otro entorno, a otro espacio. Que había viajado a Londres para estar cerca de ella. Vigilarla y ayudarla, siempre desde un perfil bajo y anónimo. Que había decidido marcharse solo cuando creyó que ella estaba tranquila, segura y feliz…y que se arrepentía gravemente de haber estado lejos en el momento en que ella más lo necesitó. Que por un tiempo en verdad no supo quién era y que hubo instantes en que no quiso recordarlo, porque el tiempo pasado con ella habían sido sencillamente los mejores años de su vida. Pero ahora se le acababan los pretextos para no hablar con la verdad…y el tiempo.

Tal vez por eso, y contra las recomendaciones de su médico, en el último instante había decido adelantar su viaje para esa misma noche "Viajar toda la noche no será bueno para tu salud. ¿Por qué la repentina urgencia?", "Tengo miedo", fue la respuesta que dio al joven médico. "Y no por mí, más bien por ella, temo que vuelvan a hacerle daño". Sin objetar el Dr. Mathews lo secundó en la aventura; el médico también tenía sentimientos por ella, preocupación y algo más; solo esperaba que Erick tuviera más valor de lo que él tuvo en todo ese tiempo, aunque, claro, estaba seguro que el corazón de Candy siempre pertenecería a Terry.

El sol brillaba potentemente en el cielo cuando el hermoso portal de rosas apareció en el horizonte. "El momento ha llegado". Se disponían a bajar del automóvil cuando vislumbró a Candy abandonar corriendo la propiedad con Alex en los brazos. Se notaba aterrada. ¡Candy! Alcanzó a gritar, pero ella no lo escuchó, o no quiso escucharlo.

-Señor, por favor. Permítame ir a ver qué ocurre primero.

-Ocurre algo grave es evidente ¡Candy salió llorando!

-Lo sé señor pero…-mientras Georges trataba de calmarlo, Terry salió de la casa Andrew. Al igual que Candy, también corría desesperado, pero lo que más preocupaba es que llevaba la ropa manchada de sangre.

-¡Basta Georges! Es momento de que ponga orden en esa casa.

Adentro todo era un caos, gritos, reclamos, llantos. Neal recostado en un sillón, inconsciente, sangrando. Nadie se percató de su entrada, hasta que estuvo frente a ellos.

-¡William!-Exclamó aterrada la Tía abuela Elroy llevándose una mano temblorosa a la boca-¿Albert?-dijo Archie completamente desconcertado.

-William Albert Andrew…presentándome formalmente-Albert intentó dibujar en su rostro una tranquilizadora sonrisa, que no lograba borrar las expresiones de absoluto asombro en los demás.

-¿William? ¿Usted es el abuelo William? – Fue Eliza la que tomó la palabra, y exagerando la preocupación por su hermano, se lanzó hacia Albert haciendo uso de todas sus artimañas de manipulación- Señor William, usted, usted siempre ha sido una noble persona. Mi familia y yo le tenemos un profundo aprecio…por favor, pido su ayuda. Su ayuda para encerrar ¡a ese maldito delincuente que es Terrence Grandchester! ¡Mire, mire! Estuvo a punto de matar a mi hermano.

-¿Terry le hizo eso? ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque está loco! No es más que un vulgar delincuente con un apellido de abolengo.

-Un delincuente. Qué curioso.. .la última vez que nos vimos, Eliza, también me llamaste delincuente.-Ahora era Eliza la que lo miraba desconcertada- ¿No lo recuerdas? Parece que sin la barba, las gafas y la ropa humilde me he vuelto irreconocible para ti. Pero yo lo recuerdo perfectamente, y en esa ocasión te dije, que si usaba gafas era porque cuando las personas creen que no las ves, muestran su verdadera personalidad. Y yo te conozco perfectamente como para creerte, así que permíteme buscar una versión más fidedigna de la historia- Y haciéndola a un lado, se dirigió directamente a Archie- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Todavía visiblemente turbado- Neal…el trató de….tenía planeado….Terry solo la defendió.

-¿Y Terry porqué está aquí?

-Para llevarse a Alex-intervino Annie-o al menos esa es la intención que tiene su padre.

-William, yo considero que lo mejor para mi nieto…

-Todo aquel cuyo apellido sea Leagan o Grandchester lo quiero fuera de mi casa en este preciso momento

-¿Me estás echando de tu casa?-el Duque se encontraba lívido de coraje- ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡No tienes idea de las repercusiones que esto podría traerte!

-No tantas como las que te traerá a ti o tu hijo si vuelven a molestar a Candy. Lo mismo va para ustedes ELiza. El doctor Mathews es un excelente médico y podrá atender a Neal, pero en su casa.

Todos salieron furiosos, incluso la señora Elroy se marchó acompañando a Eliza y Neal. Cuando Albert quedó a solas con Annie y Archie se volteó hacia ellos y comentó- Creo que les debo una explicación. – Explicación que duró varias horas. Quién era, quién había sido. Por qué había decidido permanecer en el anonimato, aunque dudaba que los jóvenes realmente llegaran a comprenderlo.

–No la hemos encontrado, señor William

-Creo saber dónde está, pero por favor, permítanme irla a buscar solo.

-o-

-Me mentiste- fue lo primero que dijo Candy cuando Alber terminó su relato, los dos juntos, en la oscuridad apenas y podían distinguir sus rostros gracias a la débil luz que generaba la vela que él había llevado consigo. Lo miró con esos ojos tan profundos, tan bellos. Aquellos ojos que alguna vez Georges le había comentado que se la hacía prácticamente imposible no contestar sus preguntas cuando lo miraba así. Pero en esos momentos, en su mirada se reflejaba reproche-O al menos jamás me contaste la verdad. ¿Por qué?

-Por cobarde. Y no me refiero a que no tuviera el valor para decírtelo, cobarde porque jamás quise aceptar mi situación. Mi padre fue el hermano mayor de los Andrew, un obseso del trabajo y enfocado únicamente en generar dinero, postergó el formar una familia. Todos sus hermanos menores ya tenían hijos y algunos incluso nietos cuando conoció a mi madre. Una joven enfermiza y delicada, únicamente pudo darle dos hijos. Rosemary y yo, pero mi nacimiento fue difícil y lamentablemente ella falleció. Al poco tiempo mi padre también falleció.

Mi hermana era maravillosa. Siendo apenas una adolescente luchó y defendió lo que mi padre había logrado generar en todo este tiempo. Casi nadie en la familia estaba de acuerdo en que un niño, un poco mayor de lo que es Alex en estos momentos, fuese el patriarca de la familia. Pero el espíritu de Rosemary era fuerte y al final todos aceptaron que la tía Elroy fuese la presidenta de la familia, pero que yo seguiría siendo la cabeza de esta y tomaría posesión de la herencia y las responsabilidades en los negocios cuando tuviese edad. A mí no me importaba. Era feliz con mi hermana. Al poco tiempo se casó con un hombre muy bueno, el capitán Brown, tuvieron un hijo hermoso. Anthony. Me encantaba jugar con él. Lamentablemente, la salud de mi hermana no era tan fuerte como su espíritu. Murió siendo muy joven.

Habían sido demasiadas pérdidas para un introvertido adolescente. Los negocios familiares me importaban muy poco, únicamente quería sanar el inmenso dolor que había dejado en mi alma la muerte de mi hermana. Y me fui.

Por mucho tiempo vagué de un lado a otro del mundo. Buscando, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué. A veces regresaba a observar cómo seguían las cosas en mi familia, pero nunca presentándome en los eventos sociales. Prefería observarlos desde un ángulo distinto, y así conocer su verdadero yo. Nunca los sentía como mi familia, y jamás tuve ganas de regresar. Poco a poco comencé a involucrarme en las decisiones trascendentales correspondientes a mi rango, como lo fue tu adopción. Aunque, muchas de esas decisiones no fueron del todo aceptadas.

Aun así seguía buscando. Viajé a lo largo y ancho del país. Viajé a otros países, en África ayudé a personas enfermas, con hambre, animales en peligro. En Europa asistí a la guerra. Incluso aquí en América apoyé y fundé varias asociaciones de beneficencia, buscando nuevamente llenar ese vacío en mi alma. Pero nunca pude…hasta que viví contigo.

-Por qué.

-Porque eres la única persona que me ha demostrado y brindado su cariño sin el menor interés. Todavía recuerdo los rostros de falsas condolencias, las fingidas amistades, los inventados enamoramientos, donde todos siempre veían en mi rostro una enorme suma de dinero. En cambio tú, sin tener nada, me brindaste tu generosidad a manos llenas.

-Pero tú siempre me has ayudado Albert, me diste tu apellido, una educación, lujos y…

-Pero tú no lo sabías. Llegué contigo, enfermo, sin saber quién era, sin un solo centavo. Y te encargaste por completo de mí. Me cuidaste, me alimentaste, pero sobre todo, me hiciste sentir completo nuevamente. Me hiciste sentir…querido. Y eso es algo que no había sentido desde la muerte de mi hermana. Me diste una vida Candy, pero sobre todo, ganas de vivirla. Y eso es más de lo que yo nunca podré hacer por ti.

Cuando te adopté, buscaba proteger, ayudarte. Te veías tan frágil, pero fuiste tú la que me ayudaste a mí.

-Si me hubieses dicho…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Si te hubiese dicho tal vez todo habría sido más fácil para ti, más sencillo. Pero creía que no estabas lista para saber la verdad, cuando el que no estaba listo para enfrentar la realidad era yo. Lo siento tanto.

-¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

-Porque te necesito. Estoy muriendo.

-Es cierto- le confirmó muy a su pesar el doctor Mathews –Tiene un tumor cerebral, que crece constantemente. Es inoperable. He estudiado y compartido el caso con todos mis colegas, pero lamentablemente no hay nada que hacer.

-¿Es por el accidente que tuvo?

-No lo creo. Aunque el golpe sufrido le inflamó el cerebro y eso hizo que notáramos la presencia del tumor. Pero por lo que me ha contado el señor William , es decir, Albert. Me atrevo a suponer que es un mal congénito que ha afectado a los demás miembros de su familia. Lo siento Candy, la verdad es que no hay nada que hacer, salvo, esperar y procurar que esté bien.

Albert era el abuelo William. Las dos personas que más la habían ayudado eran uno mismo. Siempre rogó que la vida le pusiera alguna vez la oportunidad de regresarle al enigmático patriarca de los Andrew todas las atenciones que tuvo con ella. Pero ahora era triste pensar que esa fuera la única forma. Se negaba a aceptar la cruel realidad. No, no. Algo de podría hacer y permanecería a su lado hasta agotar la última esperanza.

-No tienes que estar a mi lado todo el tiempo Candy. No soy un inválido o al menos todavía no lo soy.

-No digas eso Albert. Además me gusta estar contigo, todo el tiempo.

-Pero a Alex no.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Tal vez, pero se le nota aburrido, tiene tres días que no han salido de aquí. ¿Por qué no lo llevas a dar una vuelta al pueblo? Consiéntelo un rato, cómprale juguetes o lo que prefiera y de paso, distráete tú también.

-No quiero dejarte solo.

-No lo estaré. Georges y Erick están aquí. Ve, le diré a Archie que te lleve.

Tenía un par de horas que Candy se había marchado. Albert intentaba dormir recostado sobre la verde hierba del hermoso jardín, cuando el ruido de una fuerte trifulca lo despertó.

-¿Qué es ese alboroto?- preguntó a una mucama que pasaba por ese momento escandalizada al encuentro con Georges que venía saliendo de la casa.

-Señor Georges, un hombre ebrio quiere entrar a la propiedad, está haciendo un escándalo en el portal de las rosas.

-Vamos Georges.

-Señor William usted no debería de salir a arriesgarse, deje que yo me encargue.

-No. Tengo un presentimiento acerca de quién se trata. Démonos prisa antes que Candy regrese

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¡Suéltenlo!

-¡Alberttt! –Gritó un embriagado Terry, con ropa desaliñada, alargando cada una de las sílabas en señal de soberbia y desafío. Le recordaba tanto al confundido adolescente que conociera hacía varios años- Quiero decir, "respetable señor Andrew, es para mí un honor"- haciendo una exagerada reverencia que terminó convirtiéndose en estruendosa carcajada.- JAJAJAJAJA. Ya me he enterado. Qué bien guardado te lo tenías Albert.

-Georges déjanos solos.

-Pero señor William.

-Déjanos solos, por favor.

-Como usted ordene señor.

-¿Esa es tu nueva mascota? Me agradaba más el pequeño zorrillo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Terry?

-Vengo a ver a Candy, y a mi hijo.

-Ellos no están aquí por el momento. Y no deberías de verlos en semejante estado. ¿No crees que Alex no se merece ver a su padre ebrio y haciendo un escándalo?

-Está bien, está bien. A mí tampoco me gustaría que mi hijo me viera así. Pero quiero hablar con Candy. Ella ya me ha visto ebrio. Así me conoció…y así se enamoró de mí. JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿Qué te ocurre Albert? ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Acaso algo de lo que dije no te agradó?

-Hace tiempo me hiciste una pregunta, y yo me negué a contestarte por no ser el momento apropiado. Pero la respuesta siempre fue sí, amo a Candy.

-Lo sabía. Traidor. Asqueroso hipócrita mentiroso. ¡Fingiste ser mi amigo! Pero siempre planeaste quedarte con ella. Y ahora también con mi hijo.

- Yo no planee nada. No tengo la culpa de que hayas portado tan cobarde y egoístamente con ellos, anteponiendo tu fama y tu carrera a tu propia familia. Yo solo quiero lo mejor para Candy.

-Y adivino. ¿No crees que yo sea lo mejor para ella? Pues únete al club de los que piensan igual. Pero sabes algo. Ella me a ama a MI, y no tienes ni la más remota idea de cuánto me ama, así que no decidas por ella, no te permito que hables de lo que no sabes.

-No me digas que no sé de lo que hablo Terry. Yo más que nadie estuve ahí, siendo testigo de cómo la ilusionabas, para después secar sus lágrimas cuando le rompías el corazón una y otra vez. Fui cómplice de su amor colegial, el único en darte el voto de confianza cuando el resto de sus amigos dudaba de tus buenas intenciones. Para que al volver a verla, encontrara los restos de lo que fue aquella chiquilla alegre, encontré a una joven madre que luchaba y se sacrificaba por sacar adelante ella sola a su hijo, porque tú no tuviste la suficiente fuerza para defenderla de los insultos y desprecios de los demás. Pero ella te seguía amando. Ahora tenían un hijo de por medio y una vez más aposté a tu favor, insistí e insistí hasta convencerla de que fuera a buscarte para hablar contigo, pero regresó hecha pedazos otra vez, porque tú la habías olvidado, te habías casado y no conforme con eso turnabas una nueva amante cada noche. Y aun así ella te seguía amando.

Cuando las cosas habían regresado a la calma apareces nuevamente reclamando tu paternidad. Y otra vez fui el único en justificarte. Te mintieron, ignorabas muchas cosas y lucías tan feliz de saberte padre. Pero la buena voluntad solo te duró un momento. Pudo más tu ego, tu vanidad, el poder conseguir cientos de admiradores y mejores papeles, que preferiste negar a tu familia. Cuando ella te confrontó dudaste, eso fue demasiado. Renunciaste a tener a tu lado a un niño encantador y una mujer que te ama desde el fondo de su corazón.

Tienes razón. Ella te sigue amando. Pero ya no permitiré que la vuelvas a lastimar Terry, ni una sola vez más.

-Entonces creo que soy un desgraciado ¿no? Y tú eres "San Albert". JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. ¡Pero qué imbécil he sido! Siempre tuviste todo perfectamente planeado. Primero te apareces cada vez que tiene problemas, después la adoptas, le ofreces una vida de lujos con los que jamás soñó. Claro estaba Anthony pero para tu suerte murió.

-No vuelvas a decir eso. La muerte de Anthony fue una gran desgracia.

-No me digas. ¿Y entonces aclárame algo, qué es lo mejor para Candy?, ¿tú?, ¿piensa casarse con su hija adoptiva, señor Andrew? ¡Qué romántico! A la familia le encantará la noticia. Casarse y vivir felices para siempre.

-Para siempre es demasiado tiempo, y no cuento con él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Moriré.

-Todos, algún día.

-Estoy enfermo Terry. –dijo Albert mientras se sentaba lentamente en una banca del jardín-El accidente que tuve, aquel en el que perdí la memoria, dejó secuelas.

-Tus jaquecas.

-Así es. Me han diagnosticado un tumor en la cabeza. No hay nada que se pueda hacer, salvo, esperar, y tratar de dejar mis asuntos en orden.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Muy poco. Meses a lo mucho. Los dolores se vuelven cada día más insoportables.

-Yo…lo siento mucho Albert- a pesar del enojo, a pesar de la rabia que Terry sentía en esos momentos, aquella sencilla frase fue expresada con sinceridad, y eso hizo a Albert sonreír.

-Te creo. Sé que lo dices de corazón.

-Eres un gran tipo Albert. En algún tiempo fuiste mi único amigo.

-Aun lo soy Terry. Y como tu amigo te aconsejo que no lastimes mas a Candy, no mates los buenos recuerdos, y sobre todo, no te quites la posibilidad de en un futuro formar una buena relación con tu hijo.- Ya no había deseos de pelear en Terry, y en un gesto intuitivo, no planeado se sentó al lado de su amigo como en los viejos tiempos.

-Sé que tú piensas que si amas a alguien debes de conformarte con verla feliz, aunque sea a la distancia...pero...no puedo, no puedo simplemente ser un espectador en la película de su vida, la necesito aquí, conmigo, solo para mí, la amo con toda mi alma.

-Créeme, sé a lo que te refieres. Pero ella siempre ha antepuesto la felicidad de los demás antes que la suya. Es hora de que los demás comencemos a pensar en ella.

-Tienes…¡sé que tienes razón maldita sea! Pero no puedo…no soy, no soy tan bueno como tú, aunque tendría que aprender a ser así.

-No lo creo. Pero si quieres aprender algo, fíjate en mis errores. No esperes a que sea demasiado tarde, a que se te agote el tiempo, para tomar las riendas de tu vida.

-¿Candy lo sabe?

-¿Qué estoy muriendo? Sí.

-No. Pregunto si ella sabe lo que sientes.

-No. Y no pienso decírselo.

-Deberías.

-No le veo el caso. No cambiaría en nada sus sentimientos hacia ti, pero probablemente si cambie su trato para conmigo. Podría sentirse incómoda o comprometida. No quiero compasión ni lástima. Prefiero irme recordándola tal cual es.

-Los secretos no traen nada bueno.

-Lo sé. Toda mi vida la pasé entre secretos. Alguien viene, deben de ser Candy y Alex. Vete Terry, por favor, hazlo por el bien de ellos.

-No puedo. Es mi familia la que viene ahí Albert.

-Entonces hazte merecedor de tenerla.

-Adiós Albert. Eres un persona maravillosa, todos los que te conocimos jamás te olvidaremos. Ten suerte en…ten suerte en tú último viaje.

-Gracias, mi amigo.

Echando una última mirada hacia el automóvil en el que viajaba su familia, se marchó. Con todo el dolor emocional que le provocaba dar cada paso, aumentaba la firme convicción de convertirse, como le había dicho Albert, en merecedor de aquella familia que la vida le había otorgado y que él malamente nunca supo apreciar.

-Tío William mira lo que mamá compró para ti- Alex bajó corriendo del automóvil para abrazar a Albert.

-¿Con quién charlabas Albert?

-Con un abogado. Ya sabes, arreglando algunos negocios pendientes.

-Se parecía mucho a…

-Vamos Alex muéstrame que mas compraron.

Facebook: KamyImaryOficial


	61. Chapter 61

**Cuarta Temporada-Capítulo 10- Hasta siempre**

Tres meses llevaba Candy viviendo en la casa Andrew…para la salud de Albert, parecía que hubiesen pasado treinta años.

-A veces se cansan de luchar- le comentó un día el doctor Mathews- sienten que sus asuntos ya están en orden y bueno…se dedican a esperar lo inevitable. Lo he visto mucho en personas mayores, y bueno, con una enfermedad tan agresiva como la suya, no es difícil imaginar que lo único que desee es…

-¡No!- Eso no podía ser verdad. Albert amaba la vida, amaba vivir. No conocía una persona que disfrutase más la belleza de la naturaleza, el amor hacia los animales, la felicidad en los pequeños detalles, su nivel de desprendimiento de lo material…su bondad. Pero el dolor lo volvía todo insoportable.

Había días en que las cosas mejorarían. Albert se despertaba de bueno humor, radiante en la medida de sus posibilidades. Entonces era el Albert de siempre, cantaba, reía. Salía en busca de algún animal herido en el bosque que necesitara auxilio, dirigía algún proyecto de mejora en la casa, ayudando con sus propias manos o simplemente cuidaba de las rosas que eran de Anthony. Por las tardes, acompañado siempre por Alex, se sentaban en la puerta principal de la mansión. Disfrutaban bocadillos y alguna bebida, mientras Albert relataba al pequeño que lo escuchaba embelesado sus aventuras alrededor del mundo. Aquel león que curó en África, aunque todos le decían que era peligroso, él no soportó ver a aquel majestuoso animal sufrir por su pata rota. O el pequeño gatito que encontró abandonado en una choza destrozada cuando sirvió en la guerra en Italia, quien estaba tan débil desnutrido y llevó en su mochila durante un mes entero, pasando noches tormentosas y algunos tiroteos, pero siempre tuvo tiempo para alimentarlo, quitándose muchas veces parte de su propia y escasa comida. Hasta que lo dejó con un pequeño, que había perdido a sus padres en la guerra quien prometió que siempre cuidaría del pequeño gatito. El creía que así fue. Alex jamás de cansaba de las historias de Albert, se quedaba escuchándolo hasta muy entrada la noche, a pesar de las protestas de Candy respecto al hecho de que Albert debía descansar; irremediablemente terminaba cayendo dormido; entonces Albert lo levantaba en brazos y lo llevaba hasta su habitación, después de acomodarlo y arroparlo se quedaba viéndolo por largo rato desde el umbral de la puerta y decía: "Lamento tanto que no podré verlo crecer". Eso siempre hacía llorar a Candy.

Pero esos días cada vez eran menos frecuentes y lamentablemente los más comunes eran los días malos y los peores.

Los malos eran, cuando de repente y sin ningún malestar preliminar, el dolor atacaba sin compasión. "Un enorme clavo dentro de mi cabeza", lo describía Albert. Lo más lamentable era, que siendo el cerebro el panel central que controla el resto de nuestro cuerpo, como le explicó una vez a Alex el Doctor Mathews, aquel maligno tumor al estar en constante crecimiento aprisionaba su cerebro afectando otras zonas motrices. Le faltaba fuerza en sus extremidades, le costaba mantener el equilibrio, e incluso, había comenzado a fallarle la vista.

Los días terribles eran realmente insoportables. El dolor lo imposibilitaba totalmente. No lo dejaba dormir, no lo dejaba comer, no lo dejaba siquiera pensar. Le molestaba la luz, el ruido, el viento…el contacto físico.

-Odio que me veas así, que tengas que tratarme como a un incapacitado.

-No digas eso- trató de consolarlo mientras preparaba la enorme lista de medicamentos que debía ingerir aunque parecían surtir poco efecto-simplemente estás enfermo, eso es todo, pero pronto estarás bien ya lo verás.

-Nunca has sabido mentir, Candy. Tal vez fue un error haberte traído aquí. A ambos, sumergirte a Alexy a ti en todo este ambiente de enfermedad y…

-¡Calla! Por favor, no digas más. Estamos aquí porque queremos ayudarte. Somos tu familia y siempre estaremos para ti cuando nos necesites.

-¿Hasta el final –preguntó tomando su mano.

-Hasta el final.

El final estaba más cerca de lo que Candy hubiera deseado.

Ese día había sido uno de los peores, a pesar de esto Albert insistió en salir al patio cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Corría un viento que si bien no llegaba a ser completamente frío, transmitía una sensación de vacío e infinita nostalgia. Sacudía los enormes rosales de una forma violenta haciendo que los pétalos cayeran a montones, lo que a Candy inevitablemente le evocó recuerdos de otros tiempos.

Quería regresar a casa, pero no se atrevía a pedírselo. Albert lucía sereno, relajado, a pesar de que Candy sabía cuánto odiaba la silla de ruedas que el Dr. Mathews le había recomendado utilizar. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás con el rostro vuelto al cielo y los ojos cerrados, sintiendo, disfrutando del viento y de la forma en que los pétalos caían sobre su bello rostro como una tenue caricia.

-¡Agggg!- el dolor había vuelto a atacar, sin tregua. Albert inmediatamente se había encorvado, apretaba fuertemente los puños y temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-¡Albert! Aquí estoy Albert, vamos de nuevo a la casa, tiene que verte el Dr. Mathews.

-No, no- dijo resoplando- ya no hay nada que ese buen hombre pueda hacer por mi pequeña. No te preocupes ya está pasando.

-Albert por favor hazme caso.

-No me quites…no me niegues este día. Estar aquí, contigo.

-Pero te sientes mal.

-Me siento bien si estás tú. Si hablas del malestar físico, puedes darme otra pastilla para amortiguar el dolor.

-Albert estas pastillas son muy fuertes y acabas de tomarlas hace menos de una hora, su abusas de ellas podrías…

-¿Qué? ¿Enfermarme? Por favor Candy, ¿qué diferencia habría?

-Está bien, toma. – Pero en vez de tomar solo una, Albert le robó tres o cuatro- Aaaaa- exhaló un suspiro de alivio después de ingerir el medicamento y transcurridos unos segundos de gélido silencio, comenzó a reír. Tal vez las pastillas habían sido demasiado.

-Albert…-y al colocar la mano sobre su hombro, el se la tomó, la acariciaba contra su mentón siempre con los ojos cerrados.- Recordaba el día que te conocía, pequeña. Lucías tan linda, a pesar de estar llorando.

-¿El día que me rescataste de caer por la cascada?-se inclinó un poco hasta quedar a la altura de su cara- Estaba realmente aterrada.

-Ese no fue el día en que te conocí- finalmente abrió los ojos, y al encontrarse Candy directamente con esa mirada azul intenso, una parte de su alma supo la verdad aún antes de que él se la contara-Cuando te conocí, yo estaba en un muy mal momento. Había venido a la conmemoración del primer año de la muerte de mi hermana RoseMary. Todos murmuraban a mí alrededor, que pobrecita muchacha, que había sido muy buena, que había muerto muy joven y qué sería del pequeño Anthony, quien estaba encerrado llorando en su habitación y se negó a salir durante todo el servicio. Yo no sentía ninguna de aquellas palabras sinceras.

Después del servicio, y justo como estaba vestido, con mi traje de gala escocés, comencé a caminar y caminar, seguía tocando la gaita, la canción que le gustaba a mi hermana…hasta que escuché a una pequeña llorar.

-Tú…Albert, ¡Albert tu eres mi príncipe!

-Me hizo tanta gracia que me llamaras así. Eras la inocencia hecha niña. Y en ese momento te envidié, quise ser como tú…libre, sin rasgo de maldad, envidias o materialidad. Y comencé mi camino, camino en el que constantemente aparecías. –Albert acariciaba dulcemente el rostro de Candy- Necesito que me prometas algo.

-Lo que quieras.

-Cuando mi hermana murió…

-Albert por favor, ya deja de pensar en la muerte, eso no te ocurrirá a ti.

-Es una realidad Candy. Cuando RoseMary murió, el único consuelo que tenía era pensar que había quedado constancia en esta tierra de todo lo buena y maravillosa que era ella, tenía a Anthony. Yo no tengo a nadie Candy, y me aterra pensar que no quedará nada de mí cuando me vaya. Antes de que objetes, te pido que mejor me prometas que no permitirás que se destruya todo por lo que he luchado. El único recuerdo que puedo dejar en este mundo son las fundaciones y obras de beneficencia que presido. No permitas que mi legado se acabe, me aterra pensar que haya vivido mi vida… en vano, especialmente contigo.

-¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué?

-Prométeme que aceptarás lo que por derecho te corresponde.

-Albert si hablas de dinero…

-¡Prométemelo! El día que decidí convertirte en una Andrew, me juré a mi mismo que jamás volvería a faltarte nada. No lo cumplí al cien y ahora me preocupa que mi familia intente aprovecharse de ustedes y maltratarlos una vez más. No lo permitas Candy, no cedas pero sobre todo prométeme que vas a ser feliz.

-¡No puedo!-gritó arrojándose a sus brazos-No puedo…no quiero…no…-Las palabras se ahogaban en su pecho. Quería decirle que no podía siquiera pensar en vivir el resto de su vida sin él. Siempre sabía que lo volvería a encontrar, en los escenarios más insospechados, cuando lo necesitaba. No podía hacerse a la idea de que no lo volvería a ver. ¡NO QUERÍA! No era justo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué de todas las personas en el mundo, porqué la me protegía, porqué la más buena? Por qué quien ella más necesitaba. Pero aunque no pudo decir una sola palabra, Albert le entendió.

-No llores pequeña-dijo secándole las lágrimas- Recuerda que eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras. Promételo, por favor. Promete que serás feliz. –Ella solo alcanzó a asentir. Albert la acariciaba el rostro de una forma distinta, pura, sincera, pero distinta a cualquier otro contacto anterior- Eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado Candy. Agradezco haberte conocido, cada instante que me regalaste lo atesoraré hasta el último momento, lo único que lamento…es nunca haber tenido el valor de decirte cuanto te amo. –Aquella declaración no la tomó por sorpresa, en el fondo ella lo sabía. Siempre lo supo. Pero el amor de Albert era sencillo, discreto, constante. El alocado torbellino de emociones que era Terry jamás le permitió destacar evitando que ella se diera cuenta. O tal vez nunca quiso darse cuenta- No shh…-poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios- no digas nada, no hace falta. Siempre me diste tu cariño y eso es más de lo que nunca soñé aspirar. Solo te ruego no cometas mi mismo error. No calles tu amor, nunca. Sin importar cual irracional parezca. La vida duele con amor o sin él. Tienes en tu vida a alguien que te ama… tú lo amas también aunque intentes engañarte. Han cometido muchos errores y probablemente lo sigan haciendo, pero para eso es la vida pequeña. Para aprender y solo se aprende a través de los errores. No esperes que Terry sea perfecto, nadie lo es, la sabiduría siempre nos llega cuando ya es demasiado tarde. Pero en el amor no tiene por qué ser así. Ama, vive, sé feliz, es a lo que venimos a este mundo.

Candy jamás sabría cuánto tiempo pasó recostada sobre el pecho de Albert. Le pareció que fueron horas, pero al mismo tiempo, tan solo un instante. Tardó tiempo en darse cuenta que él ya no le acariciaba más el cabello, "tal vez se cansó", que la calidez de su cuerpo iba tornándose en una rígida frialdad, que su pecho ya no se elevaba al compás tranquilo de su respiración, de que ya no contestaba por más que insistía en llamarlo.

-Albert…-su voz apenas era un hilo-Albert por favor despierta-Las lágrimas rodaban por su cara sin el menor esfuerzo- ¡Albert!- y comenzó a sacudirlo, pero seguía sin atreverse a levantarse de su pecho, no podía verlo a la cara. No era capaz de ver su rostro sin vida. Aquel rostro bello, bondadoso, fuerte. Espontáneo. Aquel rostro que podría encontrarlo lo mismo en medio del bosque a la luz de la luna, a la vuelta de un callejón en Londres o esperándola con una sonrisa al llegar a casa. No podía, no debía estar muerto. Pero la realidad era que lo estaba. –¡Nooo! ¡No por favor no me dejes! No me abandones, no puedo, no quiero estar sin ti. Albert por favor no me hagas esto. ¡No, no, no no noooooooooo!

-o-

-Candy, sé que no te encuentras de humor, pero tienes que salir, ya va a empezar la velación de Albert y tu...bueno...quieras o no tú tienes que estar ahí. –Los gritos desgarradores de Candy finalmente llamaron la atención de los demás miembros de la casa, y aunque ya se esperaban aquel triste desenlace, el impacto de aquella escena sacudió fuertemente a todos quienes la presenciaron. Candy lloraba y se resistía a que la separaran del cuerpo inerte de Albert, gritaba que no estaba muerto, le exigía al doctor Mathews que hiciera algo. Tuvieron que llevarla a rastras a su habitación y contra su voluntad aplicarle un fuerte calmante que la hizo dormir hasta la tarde del siguiente día. Para cuando despertó la casa estaba llena de personas que jamás había visto, pero que figuraban entre la enorme lista de parientes y "amigos" de la familia Andrew. La tía abuela Elroy había vuelto a la casa, acompañada de Eliza y Neal, afortunadamente, ninguno de los hermanos Leagan se atrevió a molestarla, en el caso de Neal, ni siquiera a mirarla. La tía abuela por su parte, estaba demasiado triste para percatarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Candy se preguntó si había sido Dios quien le dio ese carácter tan recio y dominante a la señora Elroy, porque solamente así podría seguir adelante después de tantas pérdidas. Los servicios esperarían un día más, con el fin de esperar a que más personas llegaran, le informó Archie. Para cuando la misa estaba a punto de comenzar la casa parecía una más de las fiestas de sociedad que daba la familia.

-Míralos Annie, -dijo Candy con melancolía mientras miraba por la ventana con dirección al jardín. Un grupo de hombres con elegantes trajes fumaban y bebían elegantes y costosos licores, mientras discutían cuál sería la mejor opción de inversión para la fortuna Andrew. Un poco más lejos, las que Candy suponían eran sus esposas, hablaban en secretos, mirado y señalando a mujeres que segundos antes habían fingido una sonrisa- Acaba de fallecer una de las personas más maravillosas, más bondadosa y ellos preocupados por lucir sus mejores ropas, esforzándose por parecer conmovidos, solo representan una asquerosa farsa, esperando como buitres la lectura del testamento ambicionando lo que puedan heredar. No los quiero aquí, Albert no los querría. El odiaría todo este circo.

-Lo sé Candy, pero debes de entender que entre gente de su clase hasta estos momentos conllevan un protocolo social.

-No lo entiendo. Cuando Anthony murió yo no asistí a los servicios, no podía. Fue tanto mi dolor que estuve inconsciente varios días. Cuando desperté todo había pasado, nunca pude despedirme de él, pero quisiera que ahora fuera igual. Quisiera dormirme y no enterarme de nada.

-Candy sé que es difícil, pero debes de ser fuerte…

-¡Es que ya no puedo! –Finalmente explotó- ¡No puedo y ya no quiero! Ya me cansé de ser fuerte, estoy harta de que todos me digan que no debo llorar, que pronto pasará el sufrimiento y que algo mejor vendrá, pero no es cierto. Siempre que creo al fin alcanzar la felicidad alguna desgracia ocurre y ya no quiero, Annie, ya no quiero sufrir más.

-Candy, mi querida Candy, no sabes cuánto me duele verte así, verte sufriendo. Quisiera poder decirte que te entiendo, encontrar las palabras para animarte. Pero no puedo. Yo si hubiera pasado lo que tú, hace mucho tiempo que me habría dado por vencida. Has sufrido más que cualquier persona normal, pero es precisamente por eso Candy, porque tú eres un ser extraordinario, capaz de luchar una y otra vez, de reinventarse y salir adelante. Albert lo sabía, y esté donde esté, te necesita aquí.

-¡Pero yo lo necesito a él! Él era el que me cuidaba, el que me defendía. No puedo y nadie se detiene a pensar que soy la que más está sufriendo con todo esto.

-No Candy. Hay alguien que está sufriendo igual o más que tu. Y me extraña que seas tan egoísta de no detenerte a pensar en él.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Hablo de Alex. Candy él está muy mal. Albert era todo para él. Su amigo, su confidente, quien lo cuidaba. Hazlo por Alex, él quiere despedirse.

¿Cómo explicarle a un niño el significado de la muerte? ¿Cómo decirle, que a la persona que ama no la volverá a ver jamás? ¿Cómo evitar que su pequeño y tierno corazón sienta ese vacío y desesperanza que trae consigo la muerte? Como cualquier madre Candy hubiese dado lo que fuera por evitarle a Alex ese sufrimiento. Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue tomarlo de la mano mientras marchaban en cortejo fúnebre hasta el panteón, apretarlo contra su pecho mientras los músicos escoceses tocaban aquella triste melodía en las gaitas, y dejarlo llorar, sobre su regazo hasta que se quedó dormido.

La mañana siguiente, desde muy temprano todos los miembros de la familia Andrew se encontraban reunidos en el salón principal. Habían dispuesto el enorme comedor para que todas las personas se sentaran, aunque todos parecían ignorar la presencia de Candy tomando los asientos sin importar que ella permaneciera de pie en una esquina.

"Fui un gran amigo de su padre", "Su madre era íntima confidente de mi esposa", "teníamos negocios importantes". Eran las frases que se escuchaban en todo el recinto. Candy no quería estar ahí, pero Archie había insistido en que se quedara. A las nueve de la mañana entró el abogado de la familia entró al lugar.

-Buenos días y gracias a todos los presentes. Seré breve, ya que el señor Andrew tenía todo muy bien estipulado. – Y procedió a sacar el testamento de Albert para continuar con su lectura- "Yo, William Albert Andrew, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, nombre como heredero único y universal de todo cuanto poseo en bienes materiales, al joven Terrence Alexander Grandchester-Andrew y como su albacea, a la Señorita Candice White Andrew"

De repente todas las miradas se situaron sobre Candy, quien no se atrevía siquiera a respirar.

Facebook:KamyImaryOficial


	62. Chapter 62

**Cuarta Temporada-Capítulo 11- Disturbios**

-¡Eso no puede ser verdad!-Eliza fue la primera en romper el silencio tras las impresionantes y escasas líneas que comprendía el testamento de Albert- ¡Él no pudo habernos despojado de todo a nosotros, A SU FAMILIA! ¡Por dejárselo a esta huérfana y a su bastardo!

-¡Eliza ten cuidado con lo que dices!- Archie trató de objetar pero Eliza estaba tan trastornada por los acontecimientos que ni siquiera pareció escucharlo.

-¡Él estaba mal! ¿Estaba enfermo de la cabeza, no? Obviamente eso afectó su buen juicio.

-Mi hija tiene razón. Usted no puede pretender pasar por válido ese testamento. Evidentemente la enfermedad de William terminó deteriorando sus facultades mentales.

-Los testigos de este testamento fueron el Señor Georges y el Doctor Erick Mathews. Quienes se encuentran aquí presentes y pueden dar fe de la validez de dicho testamento.

-Señores, como su médico de cabecera en los últimos mese, puedo asegurarles que las competencias mentales del señor William en ninguno momento estuvieron comprometidas por su enfermedad. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo cuando decidió redactar este testamento, e inclusive, resolvió hacerlo antes aún de conocer que su enfermedad era fatal. Buscó prever cualquier contrariedad como esta.

-¡Usted está confabulado con Candy! La está ayudando para que nos arrebate lo que por derecho nos pertenece.

-Señorita no me atrevo siquiera a pensar que usted está poniendo en duda mi integridad como médico.

-Si de derechos hablamos, Señorita Leagan- era Georges el que había tomado la palabra en esta ocasión- Candy es legítimamente una hija de William Andrew, adoptiva o sanguínea, eso no marca ninguna diferencia ante la Ley. Además, no entiendo por qué la acusan, ella no es la beneficiaria, más bien es su hijo.

-¿Y qué relación tiene ese niño con William?- dijo un hombre al que Candy nunca había visto antes, pero que obviamente era otro Andrew.

-La mejor de todas. Amor y amistad sincera.

-Dejémonos de tonterías. El punto aquí es que de ninguna forma nos quedaremos cruzados de brazos aceptando ese absurdo testamento- Intervino otro encolerizado miembro de la familia- ¡Pelearemos! ¡Escúchelo bien señorita, pelearemos!

-¡No se atreva a intimidar a Candy! –Archie estaba de igual forma colérico y la contestación de su tío segundo no ayudó a que se tranquilizara- ¡No vamos a permitir que esa mujer se robe la herencia de la familia!

-¡Yo no planeo robarme nada! Yo… yo no pedí esto para mi hijo…no quiero su herencia

-¡Entonces renuncia a ella! – Eliza había visto la oportunidad en la presión que le causaba a Candy aquellas infames acusaciones- ¡Hazlo ahora! Aquí está el abogado y al menos treinta testigos…¡firma en este momento que renuncias a la herencia Andrew!

-¡No firmes nada Candy!-Archie se había interpuesto entre Candy y Eliza, quien parecía dispuesta a llevarla a rastras frente al abogado y obligarla a firmar- Candy por favor, no importa que los demás no estén de acuerdo, esta fue la última voluntad de Albert y tú más que nadie deberías querer honrarla. –Candy lucía tan intimidada como el primer día que puso en pie en aquella casa- Candy por favor, tú misma nos dijiste que Albert te pidió que continuaras con su legado, si renuncias a la herencia, todo rastro de lo bueno que hizo mientras vivía desaparecerá. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-Yo….yo…yo solo quiero irme de aquí.

Y esa misma tarde, siempre bajo la supervisión protectora de Archie. Candy se marchó de la casa Andrew al único lugar donde podría encontrar un poco de serenidad para su mente atormentada. El hogar de Pony. Archie insistió en acompañarla, prometió a la familia Andrew que regresarían pasada una semana para informar la decisión final de Candy, aunque él, y lo dejó muy en claro, trataría por todos los medios de convencerla que no renunciara a la herencia. Predeciblemente, Annie también insistió en acompañarla, y, para sorpresa y alegría de Candy, momentos antes de partir, llegó una desvelada y apenada Patty, quien disculpándose un millón de veces, explicó que le había sido imposible llegar antes ya que la distancia que separaba de Florida (donde vivía junto con su abuela) hasta Lakewood era enorme. Pero que no pensaba abandonar a Candy en estos momentos tan difíciles y que estaría a su lado, así como Candy estuvo con ella durante la muerte de Stear.

Así fue como en compañía de sus más entrañables amigos, y por supuesto, su hijo. Candy se dirigió al que consideraba su único hogar. Su llegada no pudo haber sido más oportuna. La señorita Pony se encontraba delicada. Una leve gripe se había convertido en una fuerte infección en las vías respiratorias. No había dinero para llevarla al médico; los niños estaban mal atendidos dado que la hermana María no era capaz de darse abasto entre los cuidados que requería la señorita Pony y el manejo de la escuela. Inmediatamente, Candy le envió un telegrama al Dr. Mathews quien prontamente fue a revisarla. Cuidados, reposo y medicinas y saldría de la enfermedad sin ningún apuro.

Annie ayudaba en la cocina, mientras que Patty se ofreció prontamente en impartir las lecciones a los niños del hogar. El don de la enseñanza se le daba de forma natural. Archie se ocupaba de las labores más pesadas, insistiéndole a la hermana María en que se tomara un par de días de descanso. Al tercer día las cosas en el hogar marchaban mucho mejor y con los cuidados de Candy la señorita Pony recobró el buen semblante.

Faltaba dos días para la fecha pactada por Archie para regresar a la casa Andrew, y cada vez que él quería sacar el tema a relucir, Candy esquivaba la situación poniendo mil excusas. Esa tarde estaba sentada a la sombra del Gran padre árbol viendo a Alex jugar con los demás niños del hogar. Corría un viento frío, pero al pequeño se le veía tan feliz que Candy no se atrevió a ordenarle que se metieran a la casa. Alex sonreía de oreja a oreja, generando una copia idéntica de la sonrisa de su padre.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces releyó la tarjeta de condolencias que Terry enviara a la casa Andrew.

"Querida Candy

Lamento profundamente la muerte del que por mucho tiempo fuera mi único y mejor amigo. Pero lamento más el hecho de no poder estar con ustedes en estos momentos. Por un lado, temo que mi presencia llegue a perturbarlos y eso sería muy grosero de mi parte considerando las circunstancias; por otro lado, Candy… no quiero crearme falsas esperanzas, pero simplemente te diré que me encuentro inmerso en una serie de proyectos y planes, que si todo sale bien podré convertirme en el hombre que ustedes merecen.

Dale un beso y un fuerte abrazo a mi hijo de parte mía y dile que no dejo de pensar ni un solo instante en él.

Cuídalo y por favor cuídate.

Terry."

Sin dirección de remitente y con un escueto mensaje aquella pequeña epístola generaba muchas dudas en el corazón de Candy. Terry. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Muchas veces había deseado no volverlo a ver, pero al mismo tiempo…

-Siempre te ha gustado sentarte a meditar bajo este viejo árbol.

-¡Señorita Pony! ¿Pero qué hace usted aquí? Pensé que estaba dormida- sumergida en sus pensamientos Candy jamás notó a la Señorita Pony acercarse, hasta que la anciana y bondadosa mujer estuvo parada justo a su lado- Debe regresar a la casa, necesita descansar.

-Ya, ya Candy- dijo haciendo un ademán de desdén- me consientes demasiado. Mejor dime. ¿Has meditado lo suficiente? ¿Te encuentras lista para volver? Sí Candy, estoy al tanto de todo-prosiguió ante la mirada atónita de Candy- Sé lo de la herencia y sé que te rehúsas a enfrentar tus responsabilidades. Candy tienes que volver.

-Pero no quiero irme, no quiero dejarla ahora que usted está enferma.

-Mi enfermedad se llama vejez. Sí Candy, ya estoy vieja, y estar viejo no es razón alguna para tener miedo. He vivido una vida larga y plena, muy larga diría yo y te pido por favor que no me uses como pretexto. He visto como muchos de mis niños se han convertido en hombres y mujeres de provecho, pero mi principal misión no la veo del todo cumplida. No has logrado la felicidad y eso es lo que aún me mantiene aquí, y, ¿sabes algo?, cuando vaya a reunirme con nuestro padre celestial, yo sé que habrá varias personitas allá arriba esperándome para preguntarme si tu eres feliz, ¿lo eres Candy?

-No lo sé.

-Deberías de serlo. Tienes todo lo necesario para ser feliz. Tienes vida, salud, tu profesión, unos amigos maravilloso, y sobre todo tienes el gran don de ser madre. Albert se aseguró antes de irse de que nunca les vuelva a faltar nada en el resto de sus vidas.

-Esa herencia. No la quiero. No quiero nada del dinero de los Andrew. Está maldito. Y no quiero esa maldición sobre mi hijo.

-¿Candy porque piensas que el dinero es malo?

-Porque todos los que he conocido el dinero y el poder que este conlleva les ha corrompido el corazón, los vuelve egoístas, mezquinos…traicioneros.

-No todos Candy, y hoy te acompañan varios de ellos- señalando hacia la entrada de la casa, donde Annie, Archie y Patty jugaban alegremente con los niños del orfanato.

-Pero no quiero que Alex crezca entre los Andrew, sea el heredero o no ellos jamás lo aceptaran. No quiero que el sufra las mismas humillaciones que yo, ni que viva en un mundo de apariencias y mentiras.

-Eso no tiene por qué ser así, y eso fue lo que siempre hizo Albert. Jamás dejó a su familia desprotegida, ni nunca olvidó su responsabilidad como cabeza de la familia, sin embargo, optó por vivir una vida más libre, lejos de las malas influencias.

-Albert…me hace tanta falta.

-Candy si tú en verdad lo querías tanto no debes defraudarlo. Él te ha confiado su familia, su patrimonio, su legado. Porque estaba seguro de que tú lo manejarías de una forma justa y procurando el bien de los demás. Es una gran responsabilidad Candy, pero recuerda que en esta vida nadie obtiene nada sin merecerlo y que Dios nuestro señor nunca nos envía pruebas que no podamos superar.

-Siento que no podré hacerlo sola.

-No tienes que hacerlo sola. Tienes a tus amigos, todos ellos muy talentosos, apóyate en ellos. Arregla todos tus asuntos pendientes y después podrás marcharte a comenzar de nuevo sin ningún remordimiento.

-Marcharme, no sé a dónde.

-¿En dónde has sido más feliz?

-Aquí.

-Pero tú ya no perteneces aquí Candy. Este es un hogar para personas que no tienen familia. Y tú ya formaste tu propia familia, y mientras tengas contigo a Alex, cualquier lugar donde estés será tu hogar.

¿Cómo refutar semejantes verdades? Verdades que Candy en su interior sabía. Ella jamás había rehuido de los problemas, siempre los encaró con la frente en alto, sin miedo. –Tiene razón, señorita Pony, creo, creo que debo de resolver esta situación y, respetar la última voluntad de Albert.

-Candy una última cosa. Tienes que olvidar, dejar ir tus tormentas del pasado, pero sobre todo tienes que perdonar, ¿me entiendes?

-¿Se refiere a Terry?

-Tú sabes bien a qué me refiero. Ciertamente pareciera que ese muchacho ha cometido demasiados errores. Pero los motivos y las razones que lo llevaron a actuar de tal o cual manera no te corresponden a ti juzgarlo. Y recuerda que nunca podrás cambiar el hecho de que él es el padre de tu hijo, ¿preferirías nunca haberlo conocido, no haber sufrido por él, aunque eso signifique el que Alex no hubiera nacido?

-Por supuesto que no. Aguantaría lo mismo una y otra vez solo por tener a Alex entre mis brazos.

-Entonces no debes de guardarle rencor a Terry, porque si tu corazón alberga algún sentimiento contra él, sería como lo tuvieras contra tu propio hijo.

-Siendo realmente honesta Señorita Pony, jamás he conseguido tener un sentimiento malo contra él, aun proponiéndomelo. Terry es…quiero decir, fue…

-Lo sé pequeña, lo sé. No hace falta que me des explicaciones. Al único que tienes que hablar con la verdad es a tu corazón.

"Prométeme que serás feliz"…

Facebook: KamyImaryOficial


	63. Chapter 63

**Cuarta Temporada-Capítulo 12- Ajustando cuentas**

"Trata de no temblar, trata de parecer segura", se repetía Candy constantemente antes de entrar al salón donde nuevamente los Andrew la esperaban. "Te comerán viva", le había advertido Archie, "pero no lo permitas, y recuerda, sea lo que sea que decidas, estamos aquí para apoyarte". Candy ya lo había decidido y en su mente, convencido de que era lo mejor, solo rogaba que no le faltara el valor para expresarlo. Al abandonar la habitación, Candy se detuvo un instante a acariciar un bello retrato de Albert, eso le hizo pensar que él estaría ahí, acompañándola y que estaría de acuerdo con las decisiones que ella había tomado.

Cuando entró en el enorme salón, acompañada de Archie y Annie, todos los Andrew estaban esperándola. Eliza se encontraba sentada retadoramente en la silla de la cabecera principal de la mesa, con una sonrisa burlona en pleno rostro.

-Eliza por favor, quieres quitarte. Ese es el lugar de Candy.

-No te preocupes Archie- dijo Candy sin dar oportunidad a que Eliza respondiera- eso no tiene importancia. La cabeza de la familia soy yo, y el mando siempre estará donde yo me siente, no importando el lugar.

-Tome asiento- ofreció prudentemente otro miembro de los Andrew, al percatarse que esta vez Candy no se dejaría intimidar.

-Gracias. Buenos días a todos. Seré directa. Ustedes están aquí porque desean que firme voluntariamente y renuncie a la herencia de los Andrew. Temo decepcionarlos, pero no lo haré. –Los murmullos no se dejaron esperar, así que Candy tuvo que subir la voz para hacerse escuchar- Como bien señalaba Georges, de dicha herencia no soy yo la beneficiaria, sino mi hijo, y hasta que él tenga la edad suficiente para decidir si la quiere o no, mi deber es salvaguardarla. Pero eso no quiere decir que planee despojarlos a ustedes. Las cosas seguirán como hasta el momento, respecto a propiedades, negocios y pensiones. Señora Elroy, con todo respeto. Me parece que usted ha hecho un trabajo excelente presidiendo todos los asuntos de la familia, pero ya es tiempo de que descanse y, sane sus heridas. Decreto, que de ahora en adelante la presidencia queda a cargo de Archibald Corndwald, quien es de mi absoluta confianza y está mucho mejor capacitado que yo en asuntos de dinero.

-¿Qué es lo que tú pides Candy?

-Lo único que pido es que no me molesten. Que me dejen en paz, a mí, pero sobre todo a mi hijo. Ustedes siempre me molestaron, despreciaron y humillaron por el hecho no tener padres que me defendieran, pero con Alex las cosas son muy diferentes. Les guste o no él es el heredero de esta familia porque Albert así lo decidió, es un Andrew. Ustedes siempre pensaron que yo era una salvaje. Es correcto, pero no tienen ni la remota idea de cuánto. Por defender a mi hijo me convierto en la peor de las fieras. Además, -desviando la mirada- todos saben quién es su padre, y que no es buena idea meterse con él.-En ese momento Neal deseo desaparecer- Cómo verán, mi hijo no está solo, así que les recomiendo ampliamente nunca se les ocurra hacerle daño…jamás.

Alex y yo nos iremos a vivir a la casa Andrew en Escocia, y le prohíbo a todo aquel que no sea explícitamente invitado por mí aparecerse por allá.

-¡Tú no puedes prohibirnos…!

-Sí, sí puedo Eliza. Ese será mi hogar. Y considero que es lo mejor para todos; así evitaran verme y yo a ustedes, más que en los acontecimientos en los cuales reunirnos sea absolutamente necesario, que espero que sean muy pocos. Como ya mencioné antes, Archie quedará a cargo de prácticamente todos los negocios; pero aun así, cualquier decisión referente a esta familia deberá de ser consultada primeramente conmigo. Es todo lo que tengo que decirles.

Y se marchó. Lo que Candy omitió decir fue la parte destinada al Hogar de Pony. Decidió ayudar. La Señorita Pony tenía razón. El dinero no generaba malas personas, y en cambio podía beneficiar de gran manera a quienes lo necesitaban. Junto con Archie, estipuló una cantidad de dinero para entregar al orfanato cada mes, que si bien permitiría a los niños vivir en mejores condiciones, tampoco resultase excesiva, ya que el objetivo era brindarles una buena calidad de vida, mas no mimarlos demasiado y que en el caso que fueran adoptados por una familia modesta, echaran de menos las comodidades del hogar. El plan también incluía aminorarles la carga de trabajo a la hermana María y a la señorita Pony. Se emplearían a jovencitas del pueblo quienes estuvieran dispuestas a ayudarlas a cambio de una conveniente paga. Y en cuanto a la educación, Candy le propuso a Paty si le gustaría fungir como maestra en el hogar. Aunque la hermana María siempre había hecho un excelente trabajo, Paty contaba con una educación más elevada "Siempre fuiste una cerebrito en el colegio". A Paty la idea le fascinó, y dijo que nunca pensó en encontrar su verdadera vocación en aquel lugar.

A las pocas semanas, Candy y Alex partieron rumbo a Escocia. Cuando Annie, entre lágrimas le preguntó por qué había escogido irse a vivir a un lugar tan lejos. Ella simplemente le dijo que porque necesitaba poner tierra de por medio, pero la verdad era que cuan se preguntó a si misma ¿en qué lugar, además del hogar de Pony, había sido más feliz? La respuesta honesta de su corazón fue: "En aquellas verdes colinas de Escocia, en aquel efímero y electrizante verano en que fue feliz, al lado de Terry". Pensaba que tal vez aquellas tierras guardaran el recuerdo de aquel puro y potente amor y quería que Alex lo sintiera.

-o-

Varios meses habían pasado desde que Alex y Candy se mudaron a Escocia, para vivir en la casa Andrew. Ahora era verano, y los recuerdos resurgían frescos en su mente. Esa mañana el cartero le trajo dos cartas con contenidos completamente diferentes.

La primera era de Archie donde le relataba el rumbo que habían tomado los negocios de la familia Andrew. Esto lo venía haciendo mes con mes, desde la partida de Candy. En términos generales, todo iba bien, pero Archie insistía en pedirle su opinión sobre cualquier decisión importante referente al patrimonio que Candy presidia.

Pero en esta carta Archie aprovechó para hacerle una solicitud que la llenó de alegría:

"Candy, como matriarca de la familia Andrew, pido tu aprobación para mi próximo enlace matrimonial con la Señorita Annie Brither. Y esperando de corazón que tu respuesta sea positiva, ¿nos honrarías con tu presencia para esta ocasión tan especial? (Además de que Annie se encuentra muy ilusionada con la idea de que tú seas su madrina).

Estamos planeando que la boda se lleve a cabo en invierno, en verdad nos encantaría que nos acompañaras, te extrañamos Candy, nos haces falta. Y Annie extraña muchísimo a Alex. Pero si decides no venir, te entenderemos.

Con Cariño

Archiebald Corndwell"

-Se casan.

Una boda. Candy se sintió muy feliz de que sus grandes amigos al fin unieran sus vidas en matrimonio. Había decidido ir. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había acostumbrado al desprecio de la familia Andrew, pero dada su nueva posición en la jerarquía familiar, al menos ahora tenían que disimular su antipatía hacia ella y tragarse su orgullo. Por nadie pensaba perderse esa boda, y le hacía mucha ilusión ser madrina de su mejor amiga, aunque eso inevitablemente le recordó cuando Annie fungió como su madrina en aquella pequeña ceremonia llevada a cabo en el castillo que se encontraba a poca distancia de donde ahora ella vivía.

La segunda carta la escribió la hermana María, pero lamentablemente no contenía noticias tan alegres como la anterior.

"Querida Candy

Me apena mucho escribirte en estas circunstancias, pero debo informarte que la Señorita Pony ha muerto"

-Señorita…Pony

Apenas leer estas primeras líneas, Candy rompió en llanto. No podía creerlo. ¿La Señorita Pony muerta? Su madre, su guía y consejera. La mujer que había brindado a tantos huérfanos un hogar. Que había forjado hombres y mujeres de bien. Un ser tan bondadoso no debía morir nunca. Siguió leyendo la carta en busca de un posible error.

"Todos los servicios ya se han llevado a cabo. No consideré necesario avisarte inmediatamente, ya que dado la distancia que nos separa, de todos modos no habrías podido llegar a tiempo. Además todo fue tan repentino, que preferí asimilarlo primero y encontrar las palabras correctas para darte la noticia de la mejor manera.

Candy no debes estar triste. La Señorita Pony no lo habría querido. Ella se fue tranquila, en paz y feliz debido a ti. El día anterior a su muerte, habíamos recibido tu carta, donde nos platicabas que te sentías tranquila. Que finalmente tu corazón había encontrado la resignación y el perdón necesarios para dejar atrás todo el sufrimiento pasado. Que disfrutabas ver a tu hijo crecer y que él era la alegría de todos tus días. Que finalmente, eras completamente feliz.

Al terminar de leer tu carta, la hermana Pony tenía una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y me dijo "Sabe algo hermana María, todos los niños que llegan al hogar son especiales, siempre he creído que Dios nos los envía por una razón, y que al final de cuentas, ellos nos dan mas que lo que nosotras les brindamos a ellos. Pero Candy siempre fue mi principal preocupación. Cuando un niño se marcha del hogar, me siento triste porque sé que lo voy a extrañar, pero a la vez, feliz y satisfecha por saber que va a iniciar una nueva vida. Pero cada vez que Candy se marchaba de aquí, mi corazón sufría, al pensar que en cualquier momento la vería regresar, caminando por esa colina, llorando, con su corazón cada vez más herido. Ahora sé que ella ya no regresará, no como antes. Es feliz. Y mi corazón al fin está tranquilo, porque siento que he cumplido mi verdadero propósito en la vida. Cuando muera, moriré en paz."

Y así fue. Esa noche la Señorita Pony fue a dormir, para ya nunca mas despertar. Pero estoy segura que hasta el último de sus pensamientos, te lo dedicó a ti. No llores Candy. Ella te amaba, en verdad te amaba y le dolía cada lágrima que te vio derramar igual o más que a ti misma. Así que por favor, honra su memoria y déjala descansar en paz siendo feliz. Eleva una oración en su nombre y permítele que se vaya en sabiendo que su amada niña la recordará siempre con una sonrisa, en lugar de llanto. Estoy segura que ella te sonreirá igualmente desde el cielo y siempre velará por ti, como lo hizo cuando estuvo en la tierra."

-Señorita Pony…la extrañaré tanto.

El resto de la carta de la hermana María estaba dedicada a relatarle las mejoras en el orfanato. Archiebald puntualmente les enviaba su aportación, con lo que había sido posible ampliar el área de dormitorios, componer los desperfectos en la antigua casa y vestir y alimentar mejor a los niños en general. Paty fungía como profesora, y además de educar a los huérfanos en las asignaturas correspondientes, les enseñaba buenos modales en el caso de que alguno de los niños fuera adoptado por una familia acomodada, su acoplamiento no fuera tan difícil. Las cosas en el orfanato pintaban mejor que nunca.

Contrario a lo solicitado por la hermana María, Candy no pudo evitar derramar bastantes lágrimas por el fallecimiento de quien consideraba su madre. Pero lloraba de una forma serena, en silencio, sin agitarse. Parecía que las palabras de la hermana María habían logrado en cierta medida transmitirle la paz y tranquilidad con la que la Señorita Pony había terminado sus días.

Era cierto. Por primera vez en toda su vida, no sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo de vuelta al que por mucho tiempo consideró su único hogar, la casa Pony. Ahora su hogar era cualquier sitio donde estuviera al lado de su hijo. Jamás volvería a ver el viejo y bondadoso rostro de la Señorita Pony, pero sabía que un ángel mas se acababa de sumar a sus guardines celestiales, quienes la observarían sonrientes disfrutar cada uno de sus días al lado de su pequeño.

Se paró junto a la ventana contemplando a Alex, quien se encontraba sentado en medio del jardín de espaldas a la casa. A esa distancia, Candy no era capaz de distinguir que es lo que hacía exactamente el niño. Parecía como si estuviera comiendo algo golosamente. Ella no tenía idea de que hora era y pensó que probablemente ya había pasado la hora de comer y su pequeño estaba echando a perder su apetito comiendo alguna golosina. Abrió la ventana con intención de llamarlo, pero al hacerlo, el sonido de una armónica entro junto con la brisa veraniega.

Lo que en realidad Alex estaba haciendo era tocar (o intentar tocar) una melodía en la armónica. Cada vez más intrigada, Candy salió al encuentro con su hijo, quien no notó que su madre se acercaba debido a la gran concentración que tenía mientras tocaba el instrumento.

-Hola hijo.

-Hola mamá.

-¿Qué estás haciendo cariño?

-Estoy tratando de tocar una canción que acabo de aprender, ¿quieres escucharme?

-Por supuesto…pero antes déjame ver tu armónica. –Alex le extendió un viejo instrumento de metal, bastante maltratado. Tenía el rastro de lo que en algún tiempo fueron unas iniciales, que resultaban ilegibles debido al uso, pero ella estaba casi segura que era la misma armónica que le había regalado a Terry varios años atrás- Alex, ¿dónde conseguiste esto?

-Fue un regalo…-y esbozando una traviesa sonrisa agregó-un regalo de papá.

-¿De tu…?

-Hola, Candy.

Facebook: KamyImaryOficial


	64. Chapter 64

**Cuarta Temporada-Capítulo 13- Recuerdos.**

Esto era un sueño o se trataba de un recuerdo particularmente vívido. No podía creer que fuera Terry a quien tenía enfrente. Pero los recuerdos no abrazan a sus hijos, y en cuanto escuchó su voz, Alex salió corriendo a los brazos de su padre, que lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

-Terry…¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine hace un par de horas, pero tu sirviente me dijo que llevabas toda la mañana encerrada en el despacho, no quise interrumpirte. ¿Candy, estás bien?, ¿estuviste llorando?

-Sí…quiero decir no, es solo que…ha sido un día muy confuso y ahora verte aquí, me tomó por sorpresa.

-Necesito hablar contigo, quiero pedirte algo pero, si no te sientes bien, lo entenderé, puedo venir mañana o cuando te sientas más tranquila.

-No…está bien, hablemos, ¿gustas pasar a la sala?

-Preferiría dar un paseo por el jardín. Alex-volteando a ver a su pequeño hijo- tengo asuntos que hablar con tu madre, pero sigue ensayando la canción que te enseñé y cuando regrese puedes tocarla para mí.

-De acuerdo.

Llevaban un trayecto caminado en incómodo silencio. Terry procuraba mirar los alrededores de la propiedad mientras que Candy llevaba la vista clavada en el verde suelo.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Aún continúas muy afectada por la muerte de Albert?

-Supongo que ya no tanto. Jamás podré acostumbrarme al hecho de que ya no estará para mí cuándo lo necesite, el me hacía sentir…segura, pero poco a poco he ido encontrando la resignación.

-Lo querías mucho, y veo que aún lloras por él.

-Claro, nunca dejaré de quererlo, pero no lloraba por él. Hoy recibí una carta de la hermana María, donde me informaba que la Señorita Pony falleció.

-¡Oh Candy!, lo siento mucho. Sé lo importante que era ella para ti- e intentó tocarle el hombro para demostrarle sus condolencias, pero ella se alejó.

-Era mi madre. La echaré mucho de menos. Pero no me hagas hablar más de eso, porque volveré a llorar. Lo curioso es que también recibí hoy una muy buena noticia. Annie y Archie van a casarse.

-Sí, lo sé. Antes de venir a Escocia los vi, y Archie me invitó a la boda. ¿Quién lo diría no? Hace unos años era imposible siquiera pensar que tuviéramos un trato amable entre los dos.

-¿Ellos te dijeron dónde encontrarnos?

-Sí, después de mucho insistirle.

-Terry, ¿por qué has venido?- era mejor ir al grano.

-Vine, porque los extrañaba demasiado y porque no puedo vivir sin ustedes.

-Terry, entre tú y yo…

-No Candy, no hace falta que me lo digas. Por favor siéntate y escúchame. Antes que nada, quiero aclararte que no albergo la más mínima esperanza de que me perdones, de que podamos tener…de que recuperemos nuestra relación. Te he hecho demasiado daño y lastimarte una vez más ni yo mismo lo soportaría. Siempre dije que tú eras mía, pero he entendido que no me perteneces, simplemente porque no te merezco. De ahora en adelante, el rumbo que decidas tomar, con quien decidas estar, lo respetaré. No interferiré. Seré solo, "un espectador" en tu vida, sin importar lo que aún sienta por ti.

Cometí muchos errores contigo. Pero el error más grande fue no haber valorado la maravillosa oportunidad que tengo de ser padre, no haberle otorgado a mi hijo el lugar central sobre el que giraría toda mi vida. Aunque me di cuenta inmediatamente del tremendo error que había cometido, alguien me dijo que primero debía de ganarme ese derecho de ser padre. Así que empecé por poner mis asuntos en orden y ahora estoy aquí, para pedirte que me permitas estar cerca de Alex, para pedirte que una vez más confíes en mi, en que pondré todo mi esfuerzo en recuperar el tiempo perdido con él, porque lo amo al igual que a…porque no quiero que crezca lejos de mi.

-Terry, no tienes por qué pedirme nada. Alex es tu hijo y te adora. Yo también cometí muchos errores, en mi afán por protegerlo. Pero nunca debí haberle negado la oportunidad de conocer a su padre, independientemente de cualquier circunstancia. Ahora sabes dónde encontrarnos, y puedes venir cada vez que tengas vacaciones.

-No Candy, no me has entendido. He venido para quedarme. –Aunque intentó ocultarlo, en medio de su expresión de infinita sorpresa, Candy no pudo evitar demostrar su alegría- Mi carrera como actor terminó, me retiré.

-¿Por qué? ¿Si la actuación era tu vida?

-Te equivocas. Ustedes son mi vida. Además ya no servía como actor.

-Pero si eras magnífico.

-Desde que empecé a actuar, tú siempre fuiste mi motivo, mi aliciente, mi musa. En cada escena romántica, imaginaba que eras tú. En cada drama sacaba la tristeza que tenía en el alma por estar separados. Pero ahora, la inspiración se había ido junto contigo. De nuevo te había perdió y esta vez la soledad era el doble por haber perdido también a mi hijo. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que me echaran, así que decidí marcharme antes de que eso ocurriera. En la última función, volví a inspirarme en ti, en el hecho de que pronto los vería. Según la crítica, fue la mejor actuación que di. No lo sé, pero me sentí bien. Al terminar ocurrió algo muy hermoso que jamás hubiera creído realidad. Mi madre subió al escenario con un gran ramo de flores, y en frente de todos, me abrazó y le dijo a los asistentes que estaba muy orgullosa de mí, de su hijo y anunció que también se retiraba.

-Que bello.

-Lo fue. Y vino conmigo, dice que tampoco está dispuesta a perderse la oportunidad de ver crecer a su nieto, y espera que tú se lo permitas.

-Por supuesto.

-También hablé con mi padre. Creo que fue la primera vez que tuvimos una conversación en verdad, no una discusión. Llegamos a un acuerdo y accedió a heredarme en vida y yo prometí no defraudarlo. Voy a encargarme de todas las propiedades y negocios aquí en Escocia y estaré en constante comunicación con él. Hemos decidido olvidar viejas rencillas. Es mi padre y lo quiero, y creo que ahora que yo también soy padre, debo tratar de comprenderlo, creer que todo lo que hizo siempre fue pensando que era lo mejor para mí. Parece que el por fin ha entendido que tengo derecho a hacer mi vida, y eso incluye a mi madre y a ustedes.

-Cambiaste toda tu vida por nosotros…es decir, por tu hijo.

-Quiero poder ser un padre para él, un padre en verdad. Mi madre y yo por increíble que parezca, en especial para ella, viviremos en el Castillo Grandchester, cerca de ustedes. Quiero poder ver a mi hijo todos los días, llevarlo a la escuela, arroparlo para dormir, ver como su abuela lo consiente y, si tú también lo permites, compartir todos juntos en familia. Aunque tú y yo no estemos juntos, no tiene por qué ser así para Alex, creo que nosotros podríamos…llevarnos bien, ¿no crees?

-Claro. Me gustaría que fuéramos a ver a tu madre. A Alex le dará mucho gusto.

-Y ella se muere por abrazarlo. Pero antes una cosa más tengo que pedirte. Quisiera que Alex llevara mi apellido.

-Lo lleva.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Me enteré hasta la lectura del testamento, pero resulta que Albert…el día de su bautizo, bueno él jamás me enseñó los papeles y yo olvidé por completo pedírselos. Pero Albert siempre se adelantaba a los problemas y ese día Alex quedó registrado como Terrence Alexander Grandchester-Andrew.

-¿En verdad?

-Sí. Yo también creo que es un nombre demasiado largo para un niño tan pequeño.

-Gracias Albert, gracias Amigo.

Al llegar al castillo Grandchester Eleonor los esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Dio a Candy un fuerte y calurosos abrazo y prácticamente secuestró a su nieto. Recorrían uno a uno todos los cuartos del enorme y viejo castillo, de vez en vez Alex salía corriendo entusiasmado para enseñarle a su madre alguno de los muchos y maravillosos regalos que su abuela le había traído.

Terry y Candy se instalaron en la sala. Platicaban de cosas cotidianas, acerca de los negocios que Terry manejaría, la idea de Candy de establecer un dispensario médico en el pueblo más cercano, idea que a Terry le pareció maravillosa, sobre que Alex ya estaba creciendo y pronto comenzaría su educación ¿sería mejor contratar tutores privados o enviarlo a la escuela del pueblo? Ambos coincidieron que Alex preferiría ir a la escuela y así hacer más amigos.

Aquella plática tan relajada sentaba bien. Se sentían cómodos, aunque a veces, cuando ambos se quedaban sin palabras, no podían evitar mirarse en silencio y sonreír.

El cielo había comenzado a nublarse, enfriando el ambiente. Terry encendió la chimenea de la sala, pero ese acto detonó en ellos memorias y viejas vivencias que pusieron nerviosa a Candy. Cuántas tardes habían pasado frente a esa chimenea, abrazados, contemplando las llamas del fuego, pensando que jamás se extinguirían, al igual que su amor.

Que lejano parecía aquellos tiempos.

Facebook: KamyImaryOficial


	65. Chapter 65

**Capítulo 14- Renacer (Final)**

-Eleonor se ha quedado dormida mientras jugaba con Alex-dijo Terry, quien los había ido a buscar por la insistencia de Candy en marcharse- no sé cuál de los dos esté más cansado, pero realmente se les ve muy bien juntos

-Tu madre es una gran abuela. Pero ya es tarde, Alex y yo tenemos que regresar a casa, el cielo está gris, pareciera que una fuerte tormenta se avecina.

-No tienen por qué irse. Este castillo también es casa de Alex y hay suficientes cuartos en los cuales pueden estar cómodos.

-Este…yo…

-Ya veo. Prefieres no hacerlo, no pensé que te incomodara tanto mi presencia Candy.

-Terry, no es eso, no me malentiendas. Es solo que…

-Son demasiados recuerdos. Te entiendo Candy-volviendo a tomar asiento junto a ella- Sabes una cosa, Pecas. En todos estos años no pasé una sola noche en la cual no me atacaran los recuerdos. Por eso tomaba tanto. Me pasaba emborrachándome noche tras noche, o ensayando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pese al disgusto de mis compañeros de escena. Pero sabía que si no caía en la seminconsciencia a causa del alcohol o el cansancio extremo no podría dormir en paz. Siempre aparecías en mis sueños. Y cuando creí que Alex era hijo de alguien más por poco me vuelvo loco, ya no quería dormir, quería morir. Los recuerdos me dolían tanto. Estando aquí esos recuerdos parecen tan vivos otra vez. Pero ya no me duelen ¿sabes?, es más, ansío soñar con esos hermosos días vividos a tu lado hace tantos años.

-Terry no sigas por favor.

-Si a ti te duelen aun a mi ya no, al contrario, me hacen inmensamente feliz. Por fin entiendo lo que Albert siempre quiso que comprendiera, lo afortunado que fui y que sigo siendo de haber vivido ese tiempo a tu lado. El sufrimiento fue mucho, pero en estos momentos daría hasta mi vida por volver a vivir un día de aquellos contigo, y ahora también con Alex, sería más maravilloso todavía. No llores Candy, no te sientas mal por no poderme corresponder ahora, lo entiendo, te hice mucho daño y no aspiro a que me perdones. Viviré feliz con mis recuerdos, tengo a mi hijo en mi vida y a ti cerca, podré verlos siempre que lo necesite y después regresaré aquí a sentarme frente a esta chimenea, donde estamos ahora, dónde nos encantaba pasar las tardes aquel verano y podré recordar, te recordaré como aquel Tarzán deslizándose de rama en rama en los jardines del San Pablo, como aquella hermosa Julieta del festival de Mayo.

-Terry basta…-pero Terry no la escuchó, se acercó a ella tomando suavemente su barbilla, pero Candy se negaba a retirar la vista del fuego.

-Son mis recuerdos Candy, es lo único de valor que tengo en esta vida, y los reviviré una y otra vez en mi mente. Recuerdo como lucías el día de nuestra boda, por Dios te veías tan hermosa, esa imagen está tatuada en mi mente para siempre. No me pidas que olvide cuando éramos felices, cuando eras mía, cuando me amabas-de repente su mirada bajó hacia la mano de Candy y observó que ella llevaba aun el anillo de zafiro azul, el cual había sido su alianza matrimonial, tomó su mano y acariciando la hermosa piedra que coronaba la argolla, llevó la mano hasta su boca dándole un tierno beso-¿Recuerdas cuándo nos casamos Candy, cuándo juramos amarnos para toda la vida?

-Terry, por favor.

-Contéstame Candy-Terry se acercaba mas y mas a Candy-¿lo recuerdas?

-Tan claro como si hubiese sido ayer-y al cerrar sus ojos Candy parecía que estaba ahí otra vez. Terry esperándola al pie del altar tan apuesto y formal, Annie y Paty viéndola con sendas sonrisas y los ojos inundados de lágrimas, Stear y Archie la escoltaban hacia el altar…Stear…aquel recuerdo era muy bello pero demasiado doloroso.

-Yo también. Aun recuerdo las palabras del padre, aunque por mucho tiempo no les presté atención. Pero él nos dijo que esa unión era para siempre y es verdad Candy, contrario a lo que pudiera parecer, hoy estamos más unidos que antes, porque tenemos a Alex y el necesita tener a sus padres juntos. También recuerdo que nos dijo que cuando todo pareciera perdido probáramos el último pilar, el amor. ¿Tú aún me amas Candy?

-¡Basta Terry es suficiente!-e hizo el intento por ponerse de pie, pero Terry que esperaba tal reacción la sujetó entre sus brazos volviéndola a sentar abrazándola fuertemente.

-Porque yo aún te amo-y colocó un tierno y tímido beso que apenas rozó por un instante los labios de Candy haciéndola estremecer-jamás dejé de hacerlo, aunque mis actos pudieran hacerte pensar otra cosa, nunca te olvidé. Lo intenté Candy, de verdad que intenté olvidarte-una lágrima se le escapó a Terry y comenzó a rodar por su mejilla aunque no modificó en nada su expresión serena-No pude. Jamás pude olvidar el sonido de tu risa, el olor de tu cabello, tus pecas-sonrió- tu cuerpo recostado sobre el pasto la primera vez que fuiste mía…tus besos-y la besó nuevamente, está vez más intenso, más largo, más apasionado, como la primera vez. Sin despegar por completo sus labios preguntó nuevamente-¿Aún me amas Candy?

-Por supuesto que te amo Terry. Ni por un momento dejé de hacerlo. Al ver a Alex, te veía a ti, sus ojos, su cabello, sus gestos. –No pudo soportar la forma en la que Terry la miraba, con esos ojos tan hermosos, tan intensos, volteo su rostro en busca de valor e intentó objetar- Te amo y te amaré siempre…pero…eso no..

-Pero qué Candy- buscando nuevamente su rostro colocó su frente junto a la de ella-No hay pero que valga. Nos amamos, amamos a Alex. Merecemos ser felices, comenzar de nuevo, aquí, donde todo comenzó la primera vez. Lo pasado dejémoslo atrás, continuemos donde nos quedamos. Por favor Candy, necesito poder dormir tranquilo nuevamente a tu lado, abrazándote, sabiendo que lo primero que veré al despertar será tu rostro y el de mi hijo, seamos una familia. –un beso.

-Tengo miedo Terry-otro beso

-Yo no…esta vez es para siempre Candy.

-¡Papá!Mamá¡!Despierten!-Alex entró corriendo como un torbellino a la habitación de sus padres y de un salto estaba en la cama en medio de los dos, pero en la caída su rodilla izquierda aterrizó justo en el estómago de Terry dejándolo casi sin aliento.

-Jovencito que modales son esos-Candy acababa de incorporarse aun considerablemente adormitada para ver cuál era el motivo de la excitación de su hijo-¡Santo Dios has lastimado a tu padre! Terry estas bien.

-JAJAJAJAJJAAJA. Claro que estoy bien. Ven acá campeón –dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso de buenos días a su hijo preguntó-A ver dime, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿por qué has entrado corriendo y gritando a la habitación?, no ves que asustas a tu madre.

-Papá afuera hay un día hermoso-Alex estaba radiante de alegría, algo nada extraño en el, al igual que su madre, tenía la capacidad de asombrarse y ser feliz hasta con los más pequeños detalles-El sol brilla fuerte, quisiera ir a visitar a la abuela Eleonor, tiene ya un par de días que no la veo. Aun no entiendo ¿por qué la abuela no vive con nosotros aquí en el castillo?

-Tu abuela considera que necesitamos un tiempo a solas en familia, pero sabes que puedes pedirle al chofer que te lleve a visitarla cuando quieras después del colegio.

-¡Si pero hoy no es día del colegio y quiero pasar todo el día con ella! También me gustaría que fuéramos todos juntos ¿Papá tienes que salir hoy a ver tus negocios o puedes acompañarnos?

-Mmmm veamos, creo que se las pueden arreglar un día sin mí.

-¿Se habrá acostumbrado ya tu madre a vivir en la casa Andrew?

-Probablemente ya redecoró las paredes con todas sus fotografías y afiches de sus obras de teatro.

-¡Terry no seas irrespetuoso!

-Jajajaja. Vayamos pues y averigüémoslo nosotros mismos.

-¿Entonces si iremos juntos a visitar a la abuela?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Vamos, debemos enviar a alguien con un mensaje para que nos espere. Se pondrá muy contenta.

-¡Viva!-Y el pequeño salió corriendo riendo y agitando los brazos en alto.

-¡Alex espera! A veces siento que ese niño acabará pronto conmigo, tiene demasiada energía.

-Tuvo de dónde heredarlo.

-Las travesuras de ti claro está.

-¡Terry! Retráctate en este momento-Y comenzó a bombardearlo con los almohadones de la cama.

-Jajajajaja. Me rindo me rindo. Ven acá-y tomando por la cintura a Candy la llevó consigo de nuevo a la cama-Y yo que quería pasar todo el día recostado a tu lado. Luces hermosa hoy, ¿sabes? –y diciendo esto la besó.

-¡PAPÁAAAA, EL MENSAJEROO YA ESTÁ AQUIIII!

-Creo que esos planes tendrán que esperar para otra ocasión. Arréglate y nos alcanzas. ¡En seguida voy hijo!

Candy bajó al poco rato lista para ir a visitar a su suegra. Terry se estaba en el jardín corriendo y jugando con Alex, que parecía nunca cansarse cuando jugaba con su padre. Ahí estaban sus dos grande amores, los hombres de su vida. Se quedó parada al pie de las escaleras observando maravillada dicha escena. Amaba realmente a Terry, pero jamás se imaginó que viendo la forma en la que el disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con su hijo y la alegría a admiración con la que Alex miraba a su padre la hicieran enamorarse cada día más de su esposo.

Alex por su parte era un niño hermoso. Físicamente sí que lo era, había heredado la galanura y finos rasgos de su padre y abuelo, quien empezaba a crear una relación con su nieto constantemente le envía obsequios y había solicitado a Terry que Alex pasara unos días de vacaciones con él. Terry se limitó a decir que lo pensaría, aunque Candy sabía que terminaría cediendo. Las cosas con su padre iban mucho mejor.

Pero la verdadera belleza de Alex residía en su interior. Era el heredero de dos de las familias más ricas e influyentes, una de Inglaterra y la otra de América. Pero no era para nada mimado, caprichoso, egoísta ni mucho menos delicado. Asistía a la escuela con los demás niños de pueblo como un muchacho cualquiera, y aunque la maestra constantemente lo reprendía, era solo por travesuras propias de su hiperactividad. Pero era un buen niño. Candy y Terry sabían que algún día tendrían que hacerlo consciente de su posición social y de las responsabilidades que esto conllevaba, pero confiaban que cuando ese día llegara, su hijo tendría bien arraigados los valores y buenas costumbres inculcados para ser un hombre de bien.

Candy se sentía inmensamente feliz, aunque a veces el miedo la embargaba, creía que tanta dicha no podría durar mucho tiempo. A lo largo de su vida, siempre que parecía estar a punto de alcanzar la felicidad, alguna desgracia le ocurría, le expresó su temor a Terry, pero este la reconfortó diciéndole "Si vives con el temor de que algo ocurra que arruine nuestra felicidad, el tiempo pasará y nunca serás feliz, porque tu temor no te permitirá disfrutar la dicha que tienes ahora. Hay que vivir siempre en el presente, no en las desgracias o pérdidas del pasado, ni en un futuro incierto y temeroso, vive hoy, vive ahora, con los que estamos contigo. Ama y disfruta siempre un día a la vez, y ese día es hoy".

Sin embargo, muchas veces recordaba el pasado y las personas que estuvieron con ella, el dolor que le causó su partida. Anthony, Stear, Albert y más recientemente la señorita Pony. Pero al mirar hacia atrás y recapitular todo lo que sufrió y tuvo que pasar para llegar a donde estaba en estos momentos se dio cuenta de algo muy importante. Si todo ese sufrimiento había sido necesario para alcanzar la felicidad que sentía en estos momentos, con gusto lo volvería a pasar. Agradecía a Dios haber conocido a todos sus amigos, el mucho o poco tiempo que convivió con cada una de las personas que amo y que la amaron, gracias a ellos y las experiencias vividas ella había llegado a madurar y encontrado su camino. Ellos habían terminado ya su camino en esta tierra, pero el de ella aún seguía y cada día era una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz.

Hay quienes dicen que nacemos ya con nuestro destino escrito, pero la realidad es que ese destino te lo forjas tú. Tan era cierto, que la niña huérfana, la siempre rechazada y humillada, en estos momentos tuviera todas las razones del mundo para ser feliz. Aquel pensamiento hizo que las lágrimas escurrieron por sus ojos.

-Mira papá ya salió mamá. Pero está llorando-y corrió al pie de las escaleras al encuentro con su madre, Terry le seguía los pasos.

-Mamá qué te pasa, ¿por qué lloras?, ¿te duele algo?

-No me pasa nada mi amor. Es solo que los veo y me doy cuenta de cuánto los amo a tu padre y a ti. Soy muy feliz con ustedes, y eso me hace llorar, soy una sentimental. Pero no te preocupes hijo son lágrimas de alegría.

-¿Lágrimas de alegría? Aunque sean de alegría no me gustan, si estas alegre mejor sonríe. Mami, tu eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras.

-Alex..

Y ambos padres e hijo se fundieron en un hermoso abrazo. Los tres al pie de la escalera, en una hermosa mañana, en un viejo castillo, en las lejanas y verdes colinas de Escocia.


	66. Chapter 66

**FACTS**

-Candy nunca le dijo a Terry que Albert le había confesado de amor ni él llegó a confesarle que lo sabía

-Patricia O´Brien decidió tomar los hábitos y ocupar toda su herencia en la construcción de una escuela donde se fomentara el desarrollo de las habilidades inventivas de los jóvenes. Escuela que nombró "Allastor Corndwald". Continuó enseñando en el hogar de Pony al lado de la hermana María.

-Archie y Annie tuvieron cinco hijos; dos varones, los gemelos Allastor y Anthony, y tres niñas, Annie, Patty y Candy. Viajaban constantemente a Escocia a pasar los veranos en compañía de Terry y Candy.

-Eliza Leagan nunca se casó. Por más que su madre y la tía Abuela intentaron presentarle pretendientes, todos ellos al poco tiempo salían huyendo por los malos modos y conducta mimada de la joven, cuya amargura y resentimiento causaron estragos en su rostro llenándolo de arrugas y manchas Antes de que rebasara la edad casadera, en un último gesto de soberbia dijo que ninguno de esos tipejos estaban a su nivel, que por lo tanto no le interesaba el matrimonio y que se dedicaría a cuidar a la tía Abuela (asegurando con esto al menos conseguir una buena herencia). Nunca dejó de odiar a Candy y seguía culpándolo de todas su desdichas, pero ya no se atrevía a desafiarla o molestarla en las pocas ocasiones que se vieron.

-Neal Leagan se casó con Lois quien fuera su compañera de colegio. Lois, lejos de la influencia de

Eliza, resultaba ser una chica bastante agradable y aunque al principio no hubo amor, ella logró hacer que Neal se retirara de los vicios y prestara atención a los negocios familiares logrando formar una familia estable. Al final, llegaron a quererse sinceramente.

-La Señora Marlow se encargó de informar a los diarios sobre la relación "ilícita" que Terry había sostenido durante la convalecencia de Susana. Terry no se preocupó en desmentirlo, solía decir que al menos esperaba que le pagaran bien a su ex suegra por semejantes entrevistas. En poco tiempo la noticia perdió interés.

-Lo inimaginable sucedió. Aunque Terry decía que con la edad su padre había perdido carácter,

Candy sabía que realmente había sido Alex el que logró conquistar su corazón haciendo que entre toda la familia reinara un ambiente de amor fraternal.

-El Dr. Erick Mathews aceptó dirigir el que, en un principio, fuera un pequeño dispensario, pero que cuatro años después se convirtiera en un hospital de renombre por la destreza del doctor. El número de pacientes que venían a verlo, inclusive de otros países aumentó con lo que las instalaciones tuvieron que crecer y con esto contratar más personal. Entre esas contrataciones, el de una dulce y tierna enfermera llamada Mildred, quien terminó perdidamente enamorada del

Doctor.

-La noche del quinto aniversario del hospital "William Albert Andrew" Candy quiso dar una gran fiesta donde asistieron Patty, Annie y Archie con todos sus hijos, sus dos suegros y demás amistades que habían forjado en Escocia. En plena celebración, el Dr. Mathews quiso aprovechar para anunciar que se caría con Mildred en un par de meses.

-Terry aplaudía sonriendo, cuando Candy se acercó para susurrarle que el Doctor no era el único que tenía noticias importantes.

-La noticia era que serían padres nuevamente, de la que Candy presentía con certeza que sería una niña.

-Durante todo el embarazo Terry sobreprotegió a Candy hasta casi volverla loca, pero ella trataba de sobrellevarlo, ya que sabía que Terry quería aprovechar toda la experiencia que no pudo disfrutar durante el embarazo de Alex

-Cuando nació la pequeña Julieta, Terry supo lo que era amar a dos mujeres al mismo tiempo


	67. Chapter 67

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

Hola. Si llegaste hasta aquí, puedo apostar que en el transcurso de tu lectura llegaste a odiarme a mi y/o algún personaje, expresaste algún grito o mala palabra, prometiste no seguir leyendo debido a la indignación causada por algún capítulo o tal vez derramaste alguna lágrima. Por todo eso ¡UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS!

Este fue mi primer intento por escribir algo salido de mi corazón, intento que ha sido exitoso si te proporcionó un buen momento. Al principio solo fue un capítulo, recrear el sueño de una noche y se convirtió en la historia que acabas de leer. Algunas de las preguntas que me constantemente me preguntan son: ¿Has escrito otros fics? No, ¿Seguirás escribiendo más fics de Candy? No lo sé. Pero si alguién gusta seguirme, tengo una página en facebook que puedes encontrar como KamyImaryOficial (no dejo el link porque aquí el sitio no lo permite) y ahí encontrarás otros cuentos, especiales y sobre todo una buena convivencia entre todos los que visitan la página.

De nueva cuenta un millón de gracias por el tiempo, atenciones y reviews, solo les puedo agradecer enviandoles un fuerte abrazo, mis mejores deseos y bendiciones

-**Kamy**-


End file.
